


窒息深海

by M000E



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 313,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M000E/pseuds/M000E
Summary: CP：猪梅CP：穆梅





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 来自 @大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向，ABO
> 
> R18预警
> 
> 有怀孕，有生子，雷者勿入
> 
> 剧情高能
> 
> 有渣，有雷，有黑化
> 
> 适合对剧情、角色、CP都十分包容，而且心大的朋友阅读
> 
> 如在阅读过程中有不适反应，请及时关闭页面，切勿继续挨虐
> 
> 主角配角包括：梅西，施魏因施泰格，穆勒，拉姆等等
> 
> 以上球员的球迷，不建议阅读本文
> 
> 真人无关 勿代入
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
> 第一章预警：提及巴西世界杯决赛

第一章

 

被人扼住喉咙，问他失败的感觉怎么样时，里奥只想笑。

那个夏天他过得很糟，那个夏天像仇敌一样试图谋杀他。

有几个瞬间，他似乎真的被无法战胜的东西杀死了，他在深渊下，在看似会永远绵延下去的绝望中。

失利是那堵倒向他的墙，与质疑、嘲笑、幸灾乐祸一起袭来，人们以欢庆的姿态观看他人的陨落和功败垂成，他的整个夏天满是奚落、嘲讽，仿佛错过这次机会就再无翻身之日。

他向着无底深渊不断下坠，同时他的生活像是被人撕开，分裂成两部分。

多数时候，他像从未经历过那场比赛一样，如常地应对一切，那时的他看上去和两个月前无异，可只要一旦被迫想起夏日的那场失利，他就会忽然恍惚起来。当时的痛苦又一次在身体中荡开，他回到人声鼎沸的赛场，耳畔回响着欢呼声，周身麻木冰冷。

在有诸多外界因素干扰的情况下，恢复并不像他想象得那么容易。但在无法思考的困境中，里奥意识到这里已经是最低点，他无法且不应当继续下沉。

正如无论多么辉煌的胜利和光鲜都会淡去色彩，失败带来的苦楚也迟早会远去，无用的讽刺、奚落和嘲笑更是不值一提。那只是一次征战，不是他生活的全部。

尽管类似的情形已经不是第一次出现，但里奥还是惊奇地发现，他竟真的无法被击倒。

就在他几乎被活埋进地下时，里奥开始了抗争。无论他有多么沮丧、消沉、不甘和怨恨，他都不能就此认输，必须以若无其事的姿态爬出来。

 

回想起来，那个夏天始终是苦涩的。但若继续说下去，里奥会说那一年也没那么糟。

至少，到秋天，在气温骤降、叶子飘落的时候，他很快乐。

 

假期开始后，里奥独自在巴塞罗那住了半个月。他还没处理好情绪，不能让阿根廷家中的爸妈为他担心。但在巴塞罗那独自居住只让他的生活暗无天日，里奥提前了度假计划，并第一次花心思仔细挑选度假地点。他想去人少的地方，现在他最不想做的事就是被人群包围。

在朋友的推荐下，他去了一处没有被完全开发的海岛。岛上人家不多，酒店也只有几家，食宿的价格却一点也不便宜。但好在游人少，阳光毒辣耀眼，景色静谧宜人，正合里奥的心意。

他依旧每晚都在噩梦中度过。他的梦精准地召集所有他不喜欢的时刻、不喜欢的面孔，让他厌恶、反感和后悔的事每天都在梦里重新发生。

第一天，凌晨醒来后里奥平静地梳理梦中的场景，确认它们不过是过去的阴霾；第二天，他告诉自己那些事就算再发生一遍他也不会害怕；第三天，醒了之后里奥干脆起床去海边踢球了。反正他睡不着，反正噩梦还会继续纠缠。

在月色下的海滩上踢球踢得大汗淋漓时，里奥终于感觉轻松了。足球像个糟糕透顶的情人——或许每件为你带来快乐与激情的东西都是这样——让你为它哭笑，甘愿被它折磨。

踢累了，里奥在海滩上坐下，球放在屈起的腿上，就好像他还在故乡。

 

酒店中的饭菜完全不对胃口，而小岛上餐厅不多，菜肴都是一路货色，里奥吃得十分郁闷，确认几家餐厅都不合胃口后，他只好去了看起来最吵的那家。点餐和等待时，餐厅里的喧嚣像轰炸机一样，客人们欢快地用里奥听不懂的语言交谈、畅饮，震得他耳朵疼，但食物端上来后，里奥就忘了这里有多吵闹，已经过去四天了，他第一次吃到合心意的东西。

快吃完饭时，里奥听见有人在叫他。最开始他没当回事，以为是在叫一个同名的人，但听到那声音又叫了两次“里奥”后，他还是抬起头来看了看，结果竟然隔着一群人看到向他招手的施魏因施泰格。

两家餐厅的露天用餐区挨着，中间隔着树篱挡开。里奥奇怪地看到施魏因施泰格在做手势让他过去。

反正已经吃饱了，过去看看他到底要干嘛也无所谓。里奥向侍者示意了一下，把钱放在桌子上，起身离开了。他绕过两家餐厅的小篱笆，走到施魏因施泰格的桌前。

“你好，怎么了？”

施魏因施泰格把他拉到自己旁边：“能借我钱吗？我忘带钱包了，什么都没拿就出来了。”

里奥这才知道他怎么会招手让自己过来、而不是他走到里奥那边。餐费还没给，侍者不会让他离开餐厅的。

“哦，这个呀。”里奥找出钞票递给他，施魏因施泰格长舒一口气，赶快结了账。

“和他们说回酒店取他们也听不懂，我正发愁怎么办呢，幸好你在这儿……你来多久了？”

他们离开餐厅向外走。

“四五天。”

“你自己来的？住在哪啊？”

里奥答了酒店名字，不意外地发现施魏因施泰格也住在那里，几家酒店里他们住的那家算是好的了，其他的都太老了。

“你到我那儿去，我好把钱还你。”他提议道。

里奥没再说话，跟着施魏因施泰格向他的住处走。他当然不需要对方还给他餐费，但施魏因施泰格不见得会喜欢欠人情给他。

一个月前他们刚刚在世界杯的决赛上厮杀了一场，双方人马与仇敌无异，在场外碰面仍有些尴尬。

虽然不讨厌施魏因施泰格，但里奥对和他有更多交流也没什么兴趣。

走进酒店，快走到施魏因施泰格的房门前时，他忽然停下，里奥也跟着他站住了。

“昨天晚上的是你吗？”

“什么？”

“在海边踢球的那个，大半夜的时候……可能有两点钟吧。”

里奥从没想过还会有人知道这件事。

“是我，你看到了？”

施魏因施泰格笑了。“我看到了，但太远、看不清脸……我只觉得像你，那时候不知道你在这儿，以为一定是其他人。”

“大半夜的你还能看出来是我？”里奥十分惊讶。

“你踢球的样子我还是能认出来的。”他笑道。

里奥也不知道该回答什么。两人走到德国人房间门口，施魏因施泰格让他等一下，自己进去拿钱。

房门没锁，他推开门进去，里面冒出好几个人的声音。

“你去哪了？”

“起得那么晚，吃饭都能被落下，钱包手机都不拿就出去乱逛——”

“那个是……”

里奥吃了一惊。施魏因施泰格应该告诉他还有几个德国人在这儿的，现在里奥站在门外的走廊上，和拉姆、穆勒、默特萨克面面相觑。他们在房间窗口那侧打牌，双方隔了至少七八米，距离太远，就算不打招呼也不勉强，于是两边都没开口。拉姆好奇地看看施魏因施泰格又看看里奥，默特萨克和穆勒也盯着他。

里奥向走廊深处看着。施魏因施泰格很快拿着钱出来了，走到门口他才想起里奥和自己的队友们见面会很尴尬，赶快把门关上，然后对里奥道谢。

“你们队里很多人来这儿度假吗？”里奥问。

“就我自己，他们仨昨天耽误了航班，只能赶今天夜里的飞机，知道我在这儿就来烦我了，晚上就走。”

里奥点点头。施魏因施泰格又对他道谢，里奥客客气气地回复了他，继而离开了。

 

这一晚的噩梦更甚。

虽说已经连续几夜做梦，但这还是里奥第一次从睡梦中被惊醒，之前他都只是平平常常地醒来，这天晚上却是被吓醒的，眼睛“忽”地睁开，心脏剧烈地狂跳着。

他梦到自己失去一切，一夜间一无所有，他的俱乐部和国家队都不要他，没有任何一个地方收留他，他甚至不能踢球了，他的腿不听使唤，难以移动。

从梦中醒来，里奥恼怒地抓着床褥。如果真要发生什么，就让它冲着我来好了，就让它发生好了，难道他会怕吗？这样在梦里反复惊吓他有什么意思？

恼了半天，里奥平静下来，梦里出现什么都是他自己的问题，哪有别人可怨。

因为睡不着，因为想要清清楚楚地让他的噩梦看到他还能好端端地踢球，里奥穿上衣服，又去了海滩。

月明星稀，海面闪着微光，波浪温柔地敲打着海岸。

里奥踏着沙子，踩进水中，皮球被踢出去又被他追上，或被海浪送回，里奥奔跑着，鞋子很快湿了。

吹起微风时，里奥踢得累了，抱着球在沙滩上坐下。

月色皎洁，温柔澄澈，恍若梦境。

在这样的月光下，似乎不会有任何坏事发生，时间缓慢地流逝，与海风一起拥住他。

里奥脱下鞋，躺在沙滩上，海浪温柔地抚弄着他的脚。

海洋悄声细语，微风扎着他的皮肤。里奥恍惚地看着月亮，细细品味万籁俱静的此刻，和孑然一身的自己。

他记不起上一次他温柔地、动情地亲吻某个人是什么时候，上一次又是在哪里，他满心欢喜与哀愁地拥着喜欢的人。但那发生过，他知道，在他还是个孩子的时候，在他还为一个吻和一次约会欣喜若狂的时候。那时他的世界单薄又易碎，他还没长大，他对所有事都一无所知，他的前途与未来不甚明朗。

在看似拥有一切的时候，里奥仍没获得他最想要的东西。

在第一次为队友的孩子庆生时，他被婴儿软软的手握住指头，里奥诧异地和那个小生命对视，从那时起他就知道他会有孩子，而且不止一个，他要像他的父母那样，组建一个热热闹闹的家庭……只是，已经过去了七八年，他越是期盼，在相反的路上走得就越远。

他想要完整的自由，想要孩子和家庭，想为他的国家夺得一切荣誉。如果从这个角度来看，是不是意味着他其实什么都没得到？那些冠军和奖牌并不是一切，可如果对其他人说出口，他们一定会将这看做是他无耻的炫耀。

风凉了，里奥坐起来。

我想给你最好的。想着遥远的家乡，里奥望着海面思附。我会给你最好的。这不是结束，他能做到更多。

月光冷了。陡然间，他对阿根廷和罗萨里奥的想念浓郁起来，恨不得马上就飞回到家里，在罗萨里奥懒洋洋的阳光下睡着。

 

“你那样做太危险了。”

翌日中午，在昨天那家餐厅中又见到施魏因施泰格时，德国人一见到他就说道。

“什么？”

里奥抬起头来，施魏因施泰格已经在他面前坐下了。

“我昨天看到你夜里又去踢球了，还大半夜地躺在海滩上，万一忽然被海浪卷走了怎么办？”

“怎么可能忽然有海浪？”里奥惊讶地反问，觉得德国人的想法太天马行空了。

“在海边什么事不可能？你那样太危险了。”

侍者给他们送来菜单，两人极其业余地说了几句对深夜海滩安全隐患的看法，同时很快点好了餐，然后才发现他们坐到一起吃饭了。

本来应该感觉尴尬，但或许是因为两人心中都无趣又坦荡，他们就这样在同一张桌旁坐下了，平淡无聊地谈起了假期。

“你的队友们走了？”

施魏因施泰格点点头：“一阵风一样，忽然闯进来，闹了我一天就跑了。他们去意大利……我也想换个地方了。”

“意大利吗？”

“太吵了，不想去。你有计划？”

“我要回家了，明天上午的机票。”

“阿根廷，”施魏因施泰格念着，“我还没去过呢。”

“别去，尤其今年，你是德国人，不会受欢迎的。”里奥提醒道。

施魏因施泰格笑了，吃了会儿东西，他问道：“阿根廷是什么样的？和巴西像吗？”

“不像，”里奥立刻答道，“没有哪个地方像阿根廷，没有哪个地方那么美——你不该问我，我是阿根廷人，当然认为自己的国家最好。”

“不见得，我可不能对你说德国是最美的地方，那儿没多少有趣的去处，气候也不好……这可是实话，要不然每年夏天德国人都洪水泛滥似的跑去南欧干什么，”吃了口食物，施魏因施泰格顿了顿，问道，“阿根廷有什么好吃的吗？”

里奥是最没资格说别人嘴馋的人，听他这样问，立刻头头是道地说了起来。说着美食，两人越说胃口越好，这顿饭吃的比平常都多。

或许因为话题全部过于无害，都是食物和度假，加之许久没有和人聊天的缘故，里奥觉得心情好些了。实际上，这些日子他很少说话。施魏因施泰格是德国队的人不假，但他并不惹人讨厌。

饭后两人一起回酒店，施魏因施泰格提起里奥半夜跑出去的事。

“晚上你还要出去踢球吗？”

“有可能。”

“干嘛就非选在大半夜不可？”

“睡不着。”

“真的？”施魏因施泰格诧异，声音流露出“这可不好”的意味，“怎么会忽然——”

他立刻打住话头，里奥只当做没听见，两人继续走。

踩着不甚平坦的小路，脚下的石头一步步地硌着脚掌，就好像光着脚一样。走得久了，脚下已经没有异样感了。

过去了这么久，其实早该放下了。就好像反复惦念会有什么用似的。

沉默着走回酒店，快走到要各自分开的转弯处时，里奥提起话头。

“比赛结束那天……谢谢你过来安慰我。虽然我一个字都没听懂。”

施魏因施泰格惊讶他忽然提起这件事，听到后面，立刻笑了。

“什么——你都没听懂？那我不是白说了？”

“球场太吵了，你当时说的还是德语，我怎么能听懂？”

“我说的是德语？可——听不懂你还点头？”

“我只能假装听懂了，不然还能追着你问‘你刚才说什么’不成？”

里奥表情有些懊恼，施魏因施泰格笑得畅快极了。

“我也忘了当时说什么了，那天赛后的事想起来都晕晕乎乎的……但我很高兴你对我没有敌意。”

有敌意的话就不会同意和格策合影了，对对手哪来那么多感情……里奥胡乱想着，但也不得不承认施魏因施泰格比其他德国人看着更顺眼些，可能是因为他原本就是不错的人。

“我对你没意见。”里奥说。

这实在算不上是句亲切的话，但施魏因施泰格还是慷慨地笑了。

走到转弯处，两人道别，各自回了房间。

 

里奥干脆不再理会梦里又出现什么了。

这天晚上他仍在半夜醒来，梦中的压抑和愤怒填满了身体，似乎随时会让他像个火球一样炸开。但这次醒来后，他一秒钟也不去回忆刚刚梦到了什么，望着灰暗的夜空呆了片刻，扔开被子下床穿衣服。

深夜中借着月光再次走到沙滩上时，里奥见到了等在那里的施魏因施泰格。

“你特意不睡觉大半夜跑出来？”里奥问。

施魏因施泰格点头。

“但万一我今天晚上没出来怎么办？”

“我只是想试试，”他答道，“我在睡觉之前忽然想起来，如果有个可以和梅西私下单独踢球的机会，错过好像很可惜——而且今天是最后一天了。我不在西甲，和你交手的机会更少。”

“你是冲着和我分胜负来的？”笑容从里奥脸上掠过。

“我只是觉得机会难得。”他答道。

里奥也不再说，嘴角的笑抿下去，一脚把球踢向他，施魏因施泰格立刻接住了。

独自踢球和与人对抗的感觉完全不同，里奥只恨前几天夜里怎么没人陪他，同样是在海滩上踢球，今天晚上痛快多了。

皮球滚到海浪上，滚到沙坑中，踢了快一个小时后，他们的鞋早就湿了，袜子上也沾了细沙。

两人气喘吁吁地坐到沙滩上。

“回家以后，”施魏因施泰格喘着粗气，“你可别再这样半夜踢球了，再把家里人吓一跳……”

“我也不想再这样了，”里奥答道，胡乱理了理头发，“说不定到时候就好了呢，不会再半夜醒过来了。”

施魏因施泰格望着月亮洒在海上的光芒，目光转到里奥身上。

“你真是在想世界杯？”

原本这问题不可能问出口，但刚刚他们踢球踢了快一个小时，而且只有他们两人参与，运动过后还兴奋的身体磨糙了神经。这时候大概没什么话不能说。

 “一时半会儿不可能忘掉吧。”里奥答道。他和施魏因施泰格踩到了同一个频率上，一个平平常常地问出来，一个若无其事地答出口。

里奥无法和队友谈这件事，也不能和朋友交谈。前者会和他一起沮丧，后者更糟——会安慰甚至怜悯他。这些东西里奥都不想要。到最后，和他谈起这件事的竟然是对手，而且他们都不觉得难堪。其他德国人可能会对此冷嘲热讽，但施魏因施泰格不会。

“其实我不说你也知道，很多事不仅靠实力，也依靠运气……德国队已经好几次亚军了，这次……”

里奥不知道这是否比所谓的“下一次机会”更能安慰人，但在这天夜里，他对这些话异常地不在意。

“或许吧，反正我的国家就在那儿，输也好赢也好，我都只能为她拼命。不然还能怎么办？”

里奥放松地抻了抻胳膊躺下。施魏因施泰格仍在一旁坐着。

海风越来越大时，他们回了酒店，道过晚安后各自回房间。刚一关好门，里奥就向床榻扑了上去。托施魏因施泰格的福，他今天快累死了，肯定能马上睡着。

 

  * 上午，里奥匆匆离开海岛，赶去机场。



在飞机上，他做了个很长的梦。他在梦中重新经历了一遍不久前的起飞，梦中的他不知为什么对此热泪盈眶，就好像他是离开地球的宇航员，抛下纷乱、耀眼、让他又哭又笑的过去，一头扎进浩瀚的黑暗宇宙，不知何时才能踏上归途，他莫名地眼中盈泪，为他不知来路的旅途感激、欢喜。

睁开眼时，里奥觉得他已经睡了好久，他不知不觉跨越了看不见的转折点，来到另一个世界。之前的休息和度假不过是无谓的折磨，直到此刻他才真正卸下重负、迎来真正的睡眠。他的假期才刚刚开始。或许，他的生活也是。

回到家中，里奥被父母、哥哥妹妹以及侄子侄女们包围，他满足地在繁杂的日常琐事中度过一天又一天，跟着哥哥去挑肉排，顺路给侄女买蜡笔，和父亲去拜访他的朋友，给妹妹买礼物，和母亲聊天，或者和侄子们踢球。

 

平淡又让人安心的日子过了一个星期后，里奥在一天晚饭时忽然接到施魏因施泰格的电话。听筒那边十分嘈杂，施魏因施泰格扯着嗓子说话，里奥不得不离开餐厅去一旁接听。

“帮帮我，里奥，我不知道他在说什么——”

这句莫名的话之后，听筒中传来一个粗声粗气的声音，对方用里奥也很难听懂口音的西语宣布这家伙走错了地方，前面在修路，他要绕开，今天不可能抵达目的地了。里奥在困惑和惊讶中听着，赶快记住那些话，然后转告施魏因施泰格他必须离开那里——无论那是什么地方，反正是个里奥没听过的小镇。

“我还以为不会这么糟呢，你能想象吗，我都订好酒店了，没人告诉我这地方修路啊……”

里奥问下去，才得知施魏因施泰格跑来阿根廷度假了，而且已经在一座海滨城市住了一个星期，正要去下一个地方。

里奥和那个口音浓重的人说了半天，弄清楚了对施魏因施泰格来说最合适的安排和路线，然后再费力地转告德国人该怎么走。

尽管有里奥这个“当地人”的帮忙，施魏因施泰格的路途也并不顺利。半夜时他不得不又给里奥打了两个电话求助，最终在凌晨时才辗转到一家旅馆中住下了。第二天他还要千辛万苦地向他的度假地前进。

“你不如换个地方，”正要挂断电话之前，里奥握着手机、裹在被子里说，“我给你推荐一个吧，别尽去那些糊弄游客的地方，度假去那儿的都是好骗的外国人……你小心点，别让人发现你是德国人，尤其是你还是踢球的……可你怎么会忽然来这儿啊？”

“不是你说阿根廷有好吃的吗，”施魏因施泰格理答道，“你说阿根廷有多好、有多美，我又正好想换个地方度假……”

他的回答惹得里奥很想笑。

施魏因施泰格按照里奥的劝说改变了目的地，另去了其他城市。里奥告诉他该去什么地方、不该去什么地方，以及有什么好吃的、好玩的。在货真价实、土生土长本国人的推荐下，施魏因施泰格的阿根廷之旅在遭遇到一次曲折后就一直顺顺当当。

过了几天，一直接受里奥远程遥控的德国人说他要回国了，里奥问他从什么地方起飞，对方回答说是罗萨里奥。

“为什么要从罗萨里奥回去？这样不绕远吗？”

“这样正好……你现在凑巧在家吧？不在家也行，你家里有人开门就好。”

里奥向楼下望去，不敢相信德国人会忽然出现在门口。

大门外空无一人，但不远处有一辆车正在开来。

“那是你家吗？房子只开了一盏灯、门口有树的？

“是……你来了？”

“对啊！你快出来，我就不进去了。”

里奥摸不到头脑地匆忙下楼，他刚小跑着抵达门口，施魏因施泰格就走过来了。

“里奥！”

德国人毫无保留地露出快活的神色，他的声音充满再次见面的热情和欢乐，里奥无法不被他感染，赶到他面前时也堆了满脸的笑。

“你怎么会来？”

“我要去赶飞机了，把这个给你送来。”

施魏因施泰格脱下塞得鼓鼓囊囊的背包，里奥接住，被背包坠得胳膊下沉。

“这是——”

“我给你买了点儿吃的，”德国人不在意地说，“你不是总说这个好吃、那个好吃嘛，你说的全对，阿根廷还真不错。再说，我也不能白让你给我当电话导游不是？方便带的我就都买了点儿。”

“可你——你特意过来送这个？”

“还有，”施魏因施泰格在口袋里摸索着，抬头看了眼里奥的房子，“你家里怎么就开了一盏灯？”

“他们都碰巧出去了，就我自己在家。”

德国人点点头，他终于摸到了要找的东西，从口袋里掏出一打黑色细绳，上面没有装饰，样式十分简洁。

“我买了好多，给你带了一个。这个能驱赶噩梦呢，卖给我的人说戴上以后能带来好运。”

里奥定定地看着他放到自己手心的细绳手链。

“你被骗了！你怎么能上这种当？”里奥嚷道，难以相信都2014年了还有人吃这一套，他指着德国人手里攥的那一把，看上去至少有六七条，“而且你还买了这么多！”

“谁说的？我戴了几天觉得运气好多了，”施魏因施泰格举起自己缠了细绳的手腕给他看，然后拍拍里奥的肩膀，“你还不知道迷信的好处，适当迷信有益生活幸福。信我一次。”

里奥困惑地看着他把细绳系在自己手上。

“你觉得怎么样？”

里奥举起手腕看着。

“我觉得……你真是蠢爆了。”

说完话，里奥忽然笑出声来。

“你竟然来阿根廷度假，先是迷路，后来又被人骗了买了那么多条绳子……”

忽然间他们都笑了起来，在最后笑声淡去时，里奥眼中仍带着笑意。施魏因施泰格用一只手环住他的肩膀拥抱了他，在上面拍了拍。

“我该走了，再见。”

里奥笑着和他道别。拎着施魏因施泰格那一大背包食物走回房间时，里奥仍在想他这趟莫名的度假，怎么想都觉得好笑。

不过半个小时，房子里就热闹起来，哥哥嫂子带着孩子们从朋友家赶回来，去逛街的爸妈也带着大包小包回来了，妹妹剪了头发，问里奥她的发型好不好看，然后看到桌子上的小山。

“这是什么？”

“快来吃吧，”里奥把食物摆满了桌子，“一个朋友送来的。”

 

新赛季开始前，德国队和阿根廷队的友谊赛在法兰克福举行。德国队的队员们决定借这次机会聚一聚，所以有些队员就算不在比赛名单上，这次能去的也都去了。

施魏因施泰格期盼着和队友们的聚会，也很期待能再见到里奥。他的朋友很多，他也从不介意认识新的朋友、结交更多有趣的人。阿根廷人在赛场上总是面色严峻，场外也不爱说话，上次比赛后他以为里奥绝不会搭理德国队的任何人，但从他和格策的合影以及与自己的相处来看，这种推测完全没有依据，施魏因施泰格认为里奥很大度，坦荡又直率，他很喜欢和这样的人相处。施魏因施泰格想和他再见见面，虽说他也不知道有什么可说的。

赛前的晚上队友们聚在一起，吵吵嚷嚷地聊天、打牌，默特萨克和拉姆聊起去意大利度假的事时，穆勒提到他们在假期里见到梅西的情景。

“你后来和他又说话了吗？”他打出一张牌问。

“说了，都住在一个酒店，碰到了怎么可能不说话，一起吃了顿饭。”施魏因施泰格回答。

“你还和他一起吃饭了？”拉姆拿着牌忘了打，“你和他凑到一起干什么？”

“就是吃饭的时候碰到了。该你了，出牌。”施魏因施泰格答道。他不想和队友们说太多，尤其是里奥睡不着、他们夜里一起踢球的事，这些都是里奥的隐私，他不能大着嘴巴到处乱讲。

拉姆随便打出一张，没有参加牌局的格策盯着施魏因施泰格。

“那你们聊什么了？梅西都和你说什么了？”

“我问他阿根廷有什么好吃的……没聊什么。”

“因为这个你后来才去阿根廷度假的？”

“也不全是。就想去看看是什么样的。”

“你觉得他那个人怎么样？”格策还在问。

“挺好的。你怎么问起来没完了？”施魏因施泰格说。

“德国人打牌能不能别总提阿根廷的？”穆勒瞟了格策一眼，“你要真想知道他什么样，自己找个阿根廷队的问去啊。”

格策撇撇嘴，咕哝了一句“我就随口提一句嘛。”

“不玩了，”又输一局后穆勒扔下牌，“谁来替我？”

默特萨克刚在穆勒的位置坐下，施魏因施泰格说他也歇一会儿，拉姆也嚷着累了，格策和赫迪拉顶上两个空位。

在屋子里又呆了一会儿，施魏因施泰格琢磨着阿根廷队到了半天、也该收拾妥当了，于是出门去看看里奥在干什么。

他知道里奥和阿奎罗住在一间，找到房间就光明正大地敲门了。阿奎罗开了门，见到他还很疑惑，但里奥很高兴地欢迎了他。

施魏因施泰格走进房间，和里奥寒暄了几句，问他假期过得怎么样，说了没几句，两人就顺畅地聊了起来。阿奎罗完全不知道这俩人是什么时候变熟络的，困惑地在旁边听他们说着无趣的话题，听得腻烦后就去隔壁房间找迪玛利亚要马黛茶了。

“你们这儿不是有吗？他怎么还特意跑到别的房间去喝？”施魏因施泰格指着桌子上的茶杯问。

“他说我泡茶不好喝，”里奥翻了个白眼，“就好像他味觉多灵敏似的……”

“我能尝尝吗？”

里奥把茶杯递给他。

“这——我得倒进另一个杯子再喝吧？”

“就算这屋子里有十个人也还是用一个杯子吸管，别管了，喝吧。”

施魏因施泰格喝了一口，停了停，又喝了几口。

“味道很奇怪……但不难喝。”

“我给你几包，”说着里奥在背包里翻找起来，“喝几天就会上瘾，味道特别好。真不敢相信你在阿根廷的时候竟然没喝……”

“其实喝了，但第一次尝觉得接受不了，这次好点了……”

施魏因施泰格接过茶包，又随口聊了些无趣的家常话后，起身告辞了。里奥送他到门口，非常不巧地刚一出门就看见穆勒和拉姆正在向房间走。

“回头见。”里奥对施魏因施泰格说，看了那两人一眼后关上房门。

“你干什么去了？”拉姆诧异地看着施魏因施泰格。

“就说了几句话。”

“你都离开房间半天了，”穆勒也不信服地盯着他，“你手里拿的什么？”

“马黛茶。”施魏因施泰格答道，向自己的房间走去了。

拉姆和穆勒交换着不解的眼神，穆勒回头看了眼早就关上的门。

 

第二天的比赛德国队以一比三负于阿根廷队，赛后，施魏因施泰格趁着阿根廷队还没走，过去和里奥道个别，就像他平时在其他队伍里碰见朋友时那样。两人在走廊上说了几句话，里奥的头发还湿着，一面说话一面捋着头发，施魏因施泰格发现他还戴着自己送的那条黑色细绳。

“你还戴着它？”德国人指着里奥的手腕。

“一直没摘，”里奥答道，自己看了眼细绳，“可惜昨天被东西刮了一下，有点松了，不然还和新的一样呢。”

“我的和你换。”施魏因施泰格不由分说地快动作解下细绳，把自己的给里奥戴上。

里奥哭笑不得：“你也还戴着？这样不奇怪吗，好像情侣才会带的东西。”

“别吓我，另外那几条我送了四个哥们和一个姑娘，你这么说就变成我居心叵测了。你又不是不知道，那时候我批发似的买了一堆……”

想到当时的情景，里奥还是很想笑。

“对你有用吗？晚上睡得怎么样？”施魏因施泰格问。

“有用，每天都像昏过去一样睡到大天亮。”

两人又开了几句玩笑。施魏因施泰格提到下次里奥来慕尼黑时一定到他家里做客，里奥答应了。

回到更衣室后，阿奎罗凑到里奥耳边，问他和施魏因施泰格在干什么。

“不用趴到我耳朵边说，没有见不得人的，”里奥答道，一边抻平要穿的衣服，“他那人挺不错的，我们算是朋友——目前还只是‘算是’，就这样。这是私人来往，和国家队无关，”里奥看了眼盯着他的队友们，“就算我和他真成了朋友、我也会低调点儿，不惹你们心烦。”

大家没对此做过多表示，平静地回头忙自己的事，该穿衣服的穿衣服，该收拾背包的收拾背包。

 

 

****

第二章

****

窗外的雨下得越来越大，里奥向雨幕望了望，打量着灰蒙蒙的陌生景色。他拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，这个小动作忽然拨动了一旁工作人员紧张的神经，年轻的接待人员不必要地陪在他身边，不必要地忐忑不安。活动方特意安排了人陪他，但里奥更想独处。

过了一会儿，敲门声响了，接待人员弹簧一般跳起来去开门，几句话后，他困难地走到里奥身边，万分抱歉地开口了。

“梅西先生，真抱歉今天耽误您这么久，但活动推迟了，明天才能举行。您要是喜欢的话，我们可以让工作人员带您到慕尼黑有名的景点去，还可以给您安排合适的餐厅，如果您累了、不想出门，今天就在酒店里休息……您看您更喜欢哪种？”

“推迟到明天了？”里奥问。

接待人员饱含歉意地点头。里奥觉得他太年轻、太容易紧张了，不适合做这份工作。当然，他担心也在情理之中，他们的行程忽然出了问题，把梅西请到慕尼黑，却耽误了他一天时间。

“那我自己安排今天吧，不麻烦你们了。”里奥答道。

“如果您有任何需要——任何需要，车、餐厅、工作人员，我们随时听从您调遣——”

“不用了，谢谢你们。我的房间在哪？”

接待人员赶快把里奥从休息室带去他的房间，并再三嘱咐如果有任何要求都一定随时叫他们。

里奥关上门，走到窗边看外面的大雨。这样的天气，推迟活动或许也在情理之中。里奥已经很久没见过这样的暴雨了，感觉只要一秒钟没打伞、就会被从头到脚淋透。

里奥打开电视，在跳过众多德语频道之后终于发现了两个西班牙语的频道，但节目都无聊透顶，里奥困惑地看了一会儿，把电视关上了。

肚子又饿了。里奥摸摸肚子，正想冒着风险尝试难吃的德国菜时，他迟钝地想到施魏因施泰格住在这里——他上次还说如果来了慕尼黑可以去找他呢。

看了眼窗外的暴雨和被关掉的电视，里奥想也不想，拿起电话拨给前台要求叫出租车——不，他不要酒店的车，他就要出租车公司的。他可不想让酒店知道他跑去了施魏因施泰格家。

里奥拿好手机钱包后下楼了，坐上出租车直奔目的地。他无聊地望着窗外打发时间，然后迟钝地想到他应该给施魏因施泰格打电话——虽说现在联赛赛程紧张、他没有出门的可能，但他要是不在家，自己就白跑一趟了。

 

在施魏因施泰格家中，几个本来计划去打高尔夫的德国人被雨困在室内，放弃原定的计划后，他们只好开始打牌了。施魏因施泰格烤了满满一大盘子小甜饼打算给队友们吃，但烤箱还在工作，点心一时半会儿还吃不上。

“给我块面包吧，巴斯蒂，我要饿死了。”穆勒枕着拉姆的腿半死不活地说。

施魏因施泰格递给他一块比枕头还大的面包，穆勒捧着就开始啃。格策也要吃，两人瓜分了面包，吃的沙发、地毯到处都是面包渣。

“今天真无聊，”格策嘟囔着，“早知道就在家里呆着打游戏了。”

“谁也不知道会下雨嘛。”拉姆甩出一张没用的牌。

“还饿着肚子，要命。”格策抱怨道。

“别抱怨了，等下次天气好再去。”施魏因施泰格说，他拿出一张牌正要打，手机忽然响了。他赶快接起来。

“……是我……现在？马上就——没问题没问题，我没事，过来吧……好，就这样。”

“怎么了？”

施魏因施泰格看看队友们，然后放下牌。

“大风大雨的把你们赶出去是我不好，下周请你们吃饭赔礼——但今天你们不能留在这儿了，家里来客人了。”

“来就来，干嘛要赶我们走？”格策问，“你要为一个人赶走三个，这不公平！”

“客人？是姑娘吧？”穆勒问道，“要是姑娘的话会很高兴看见我们的，别赶我们走啊。”

“不是姑娘，也不愿意看到你们一帮糙汉子，今天先回去吧，快快快，赶紧收拾。”

“让我们见一面也不行？打个招呼嘛。”

穆勒嘻嘻地乐着，格策也跟着起哄，“你是不是恋爱了，巴斯蒂？别藏着嘛，快告诉我们。”

“没恋爱，就是朋友，你们怎么话这么多？”

“朋友有什么不能见的？”格策问。

虽然这样说着，但队友们还是识相地站起来了，找着自己的外套、钱包和伞，一边抱怨着一边打趣施魏因施泰格，好半天才磨蹭着出门。

穆勒启动汽车，在暴雨中打开雨刷器，带着拉姆和格策离开施魏因施泰格家。

汽车刚开出去没多远，格策忽然被烫了似的叫起来。

“梅西！”

听到这一声，大家都回头看，刚刚有一辆车擦肩而过，谁也没留意，但格策坚称坐在后排的是梅西。穆勒干脆停下车，三人抻着脖子回头看，但只能看到那人的后脑勺。

“你看错了吧？”拉姆问。

“不可能，现在别开车啊，等一下——等他下车我们就能看到了。”

很快，那辆车停下了。一个人从后排下车，拿着一个背包，然后刚刚从门口赶出的施魏因施泰格举着伞迎接了他。

是梅西。

“要命啦！他们两个有一腿！”格策嚎叫起来。

“你别听风就是雨的，巴斯蒂不是说是朋友吗。”拉姆说道。话虽如此，他自己的语气也不太确定。

穆勒盯着两人消失在门口的身影。“他疯了。”

“他为了梅西把我们赶走！”格策叫道。

三人呆了片刻，拉姆示意穆勒继续开车，“走吧，我们又不能跟着掺和。”

“他们真的变成朋友了，”格策惊讶地叹道，“好奇怪啊，我以为梅西会很讨厌我们呢。”

“但你喜欢他，对吧？”拉姆瞟了他一眼。

“我没有！我只是觉得他踢球厉害……”

穆勒十分缓慢地开着车，拧着眉头观察路况，拉姆也在帮他看着两边的来车。

“不说别的，就这种大雨天，巴斯蒂还为一个阿根廷人把我们赶出来……”

“他不是球王吗，走到哪里都有特权。”到了路口，穆勒放慢速度，阴雨天在他脸上也笼了一层阴影。

“从前面路口转弯，我们绕着走，不然车多。”拉姆忽略穆勒的刻薄话。

穆勒摸摸身上，“我手机呢，菲利？”

“没在你口袋里吗？”

拉姆翻着穆勒的衣服，什么都没有。格策也在后排座上找了找。

“回去拿吧。”拉姆叹了一声。车正好走到了可以调头的地方，穆勒立刻掉转车头，开了回去。

 

虽然一下车就有施魏因施泰格接应，但里奥还是被浇湿了。和他料想的一样，他只有两秒钟头上没遮挡，就立刻被浇透了头发和衣服。

“我来参加活动，但活动忽然延期到明天了，哪有这样的……”

跑进屋子，里奥匆忙解释道。施魏因施泰格赶快拿了两条毛巾给他，里奥脱下湿透的T恤，把大毛巾披在身上，拿着小毛巾擦头发。

“你们的活动延期了？”

“就是啊，你听过这种事吗？我都特意赶过来了，还要耽误一天……”

里奥擦着头发在沙发上坐下，看到桌上还没收起来的牌。

“你家里有客人？”

“刚走。”

“不是因为我把他们赶走的吧？那——早知道这样……”

“都是队友，我们抬头不见低头见的，不用不好意思，倒是你难得来一趟，”施魏因施泰格说，这时烤箱响了一声，“想吃点东西吗？”

里奥赶快点头。

德国人去厨房捣鼓一阵，很快拿着热气腾腾的小甜饼回来了。里奥小心地拿起一块，也顾不得烫，吹了吹就向嘴里塞。他早就饿了。

“这个真好吃。”他含糊地说，向嘴里塞了好多。

“头发还没擦干呢。”施魏因施泰格操心地拿起里奥头上的毛巾、给他擦着头发，以免它们继续滴水。阿根廷人两只手都被食物占了。

还没等施魏因施泰格再说话，门匆忙地响了两声，然后打开了。

“我的手机落这儿了——”穆勒推门进来，身上还挂着雨滴。他下车时就板着脸，见到将他们挤出房子的客人后，面色更阴沉了。

纵使裸着上身、只披着条大毛巾，纵使嘴里塞满了食物、嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊，纵使施魏因施泰格正在给他擦着头发——里奥还是十分自然地对来人视而不见，他向门口看了一眼，继续专心地吃小甜饼。

“你放在哪了？”施魏因施泰格向穆勒问道，给里奥擦头发的动作也停了。

“沙发。”

穆勒答了一声，直接进来找，这时另一个声音在门口响起。

“巴斯蒂——你的小甜饼烤好了吗？我能——我……”

这次里奥抬头看去，格策站在门口，后半句话完全是看着他说的，说话声音也忽然轻了。

几分钟前，施魏因施泰格为了不让里奥尴尬，急吼吼地把队友们请走了，但没想到他的安排瞬间就白费了。现在穆勒面色不悦地在沙发上翻找手机，格策又来要小甜饼垫胃。

“我给你拿去。”尽管无奈，施魏因施泰格也还是去厨房装点心给队友了。格策站在门口，呆呆地看着里奥，说了声“你好。”

“哦——你好。”里奥回应道。

穆勒终于不耐烦地在沙发垫的缝隙里找出了手机。这时候里奥已经吃完了小甜饼，他擦擦嘴，捧着杯子喝热茶，眼睛盯着电视。

施魏因施泰格匆忙打包好点心给格策，他装了一大袋，说是他和托马斯、菲利普三个人的，格策点点头，忘了道谢，把东西接过来后也忘了走，还在看里奥。

“还不走？呆站着干什么呢？”穆勒低声吼了他一句。

格策赶快抱着袋子跑上车，穆勒也一起离开了。

两人风风火火地回来，风风火火地走了。施魏因施泰格关上门，房间里又剩下他和里奥，忽然间安静极了。

“我怕你尴尬、特意让他们先走，谁知道……”

“没事，你快过来吧，”里奥招呼道，“自己烤的东西你还一口没吃呢。”

施魏因施泰格走过去在他旁边坐下。里奥挑了个胖乎乎的小甜饼递给他，完全没在意刚刚闯进来的两个人。

“虽然这个好吃，但可不能当正餐糊弄我，一会儿我要吃饭。你们德国有不难吃的东西吗？”

“开什么玩笑，我们的食物都很好吃，”施魏因施泰格马上说道，又瞬间没了底气，“好吧，可能有很多不像阿根廷的味道那么好，但也挺不错的。一会儿我让餐厅送过来。你想吃什么？”

里奥不见外地躺在沙发上，说他想吃披萨。在他背诵了非常不健康的食谱之后，施魏因施泰格忍不住和他讨价还价，从菜单上划掉了几样高热量的食物，里奥勉强同意了。

 

既然有熟人在慕尼黑，里奥自然不想继续住酒店。他在施魏因施泰格家舒舒服服地呆了一中午，饱餐了一顿。下午天晴了，施魏因施泰格带他出门转了转。正值初秋，慕尼黑天气较巴塞罗那更冷些，刚刚下过雨，外面又湿又凉。里奥刚一出门就被冻了回来，只好临时穿了件施魏因施泰格的外套。他扣上帽子，也不在乎别人会认出他来，就这样穿着大一号的衣服和德国人出门了。里奥跟着施魏因施泰格去了两个“不怎么好玩”的景点，最后干脆去了公园。正值初秋，满地都是金黄的叶子，踩上去哗啦哗啦的，里奥好兴致地踩了一路。

“我家也有这种树，”他指着路旁高大的树木,“我是说阿根廷，没想到在这儿也能见到。”

施魏因施泰格顺着他的手望过去，看了一眼树，然后见到里奥手背上有个结痂的小伤口，就在小手指下面。

“你的手怎么了？”

里奥抬起手看着，“这个啊，被蛇咬了，想不到吧。”

“哪来的蛇？”

“公园里啊，就像这样的公园，”里奥看着周围，“什么样的地方都不能掉以轻心，是吧？”

“你去看过医生了吗？”

“看过了，没事，这都好几天了，等结痂的地方掉了就好了。”

施魏因施泰格还是不放心，拿起他的手看着。“那可是蛇啊，里奥，真没事了？没毒吗？”

“有什么毒，就是条没用的小蛇，有些地方还用蛇做汤喝呢。”里奥拿开手，催着他继续向前走。

“你喜欢肉汤吗？”

“还是海鲜汤更好，浓稠的那种……”

两人一边走一边说着。

事实证明，与里奥相处，和与施魏因施泰格自己的其他朋友相处没什么区别。他们兴致高昂地讨论无关紧要的事，什么话题都能东拉西扯地聊下去。

在成为朋友之初，双方都会对彼此抱着宽容和好感，并通过交谈和相处更多地了解对方的品性和观点，这时候他们聊的尤其多。

虽然里奥不爱说话，但他对很多事都好奇，而施魏因施泰格乐于回答，什么事都愿意和里奥聊，所以尽管刚熟络起来，他们也还是聊得非常畅快，甚至就连德甲联赛这样的话题，一旦说起来他们也能聊上半个钟头。

 

临睡前，施魏因施泰格换掉客房的被褥，拿了一套新的铺上，里奥好奇地摸了摸浅灰色的被罩。

“你家的床品是不是特别贵？摸起来好舒服啊。”

“这些都是巴伐利亚制造，当然不一样了，”施魏因施泰格骄傲地在床上拍了拍，“从小我家里就用这种，到现在也没变。”

里奥掀开被子坐上去，手继续摸床单。

“这可真舒服。”

“等你走的时候给你带两套。”施魏因施泰格爽快地决定了。

 

施魏因施泰格周到地招待了里奥，第二天还开车送他去参加活动的酒店，并拿了两套床品给他。离开前，里奥主动拥抱了施魏因施泰格，说他这次的慕尼黑之旅很愉快，德国人心情很好，道别时在里奥的脸颊上礼节性地亲了一下，里奥也爽快地亲了他一口，高高兴兴地离开了。

 

两天的假期结束，施魏因施泰格哼着歌开车去训练时，还不知道梅西去过他家这事已经在队里传开了。他在更衣室换好衣服，刚走到训练场就发现大家都鬼祟地盯着他看。施魏因施泰格琢磨了一会儿，猜到他们是在好奇梅西的事，但他到基地来当然是为了训练的，也就没提这事。

那天的气氛多少有些奇怪。休息时格策总是一副欲言又止的样子，拉姆和穆勒都板着面孔，其他人也是一样，总像打量怪物似的瞧着他。

到了晚上，训练结束，格策也终于不管旁边会有多少人听见了，凑到施魏因施泰格身边问：“你真的和梅西关系很好吗？”

“当然了，我们是朋友。”施魏因施泰格答道。

“他住在你家了？”穆勒问。

更衣室里还剩下的几个人都竖着耳朵听他们说话。

“是啊。”

“你们什么时候关系好到这种地步了？”穆勒问。

他的声音忽然提高，态度也尖锐起来。另外没换完衣服的几个非德国籍球员似乎都想赶快离开，却也想再听几句。

施魏因施泰格并没当回事。“我们假期见过两次面，聊得来，关系自然就好了。他住我家怎么了？我还去过他在阿根廷的家呢。”

“你还去过他在阿根廷的家，”格策惊叹，“那你连他家里人都见到了！”

“那倒没有，我去的时候就他自己在家。”

旁人交换着惊异的目光，施魏因施泰格没留意，他已经系好了鞋带，现在正收拾着自己的包。

换好了衣服，大家开始向外走。施魏因施泰格正想离开，注意到拉姆坐在长凳上一动不动地看他，穆勒也在旁边站着没走。施魏因施泰格猜到他们有话要对自己说，于是也留下了。

“你和梅西就这么成了朋友了？”最后一人离开后，拉姆问。

“我只是交个朋友而已，和他又没别的……”

“你确定？”穆勒问，“我回去取手机的时候梅西光着上身、你在给他擦头发，你以为我看不见？”

拉姆像是第一次知道这件事，看着施魏因施泰格的目光忽然变得高深莫测。

“不是那样——他只是浇湿了——”

“他是个Omega，不仅在你家住过，你还去过他在阿根廷的家，你真想让我们相信你们之间什么都没有？”穆勒问。

施魏因施泰格又想回答又觉得莫名其妙。“他是Omega没错，但他也是我的朋友，没有道理因为他是Omega我就不能和他当朋友了。你们别把这件事说得多严重似的……别说了，还是回家吧。”

“我们都觉得蹊跷，巴斯蒂，”拉姆开口了，“他不像是会和我们交朋友的人。你也看到现在的状况了，大家——我们国家队的——知道这件事之后都很惊讶，我和托马斯也很困惑，今天晚上还不得不审问似的和你说这些话……以前我们从没这样过。”

“我知道，而且也没道理这样啊，我只是交个朋友而已，你们都想得太多了。都一起踢球多少年了、不至于为一件小事就怀疑我吧。快别想了。”

穆勒还是冷着面孔，“你不该和他有来往。”

“我们都是成年人了，托马斯——而且我都三十了，就别管我交朋友的事了好吗？快回家吧……”施魏因施泰格走过来推着拉姆和穆勒，“再说了，我在慕尼黑，他在巴塞罗那，一共也见不了几次面，你们有什么可担心的？”

拉姆看起来迟疑不决，穆勒眉间仍带着分不悦。三人向外走着，穆勒忽然抓住施魏因施泰格的胳膊。

“怎么了？”

“你手上戴的什么东西？”穆勒问。

拉姆也看了过来，见到那条黑色细绳。“这是坏了吗，巴斯蒂？绳子都变形了。”

“出去玩的时候买的。被东西刮了一下，没事，还能戴。”

他抽回手，搭在穆勒背上拍了拍，劝起了自己的队友，“我知道你们这么操心是为我好，但这件事根本就什么影响都没有，别为一点儿误会闹矛盾……”

那两人都没再说话，也不知道是不是信服了。走到穆勒的车旁，施魏因施泰格正要和他们告别，忽然被他叫住。

“等一下——你保证你和他之间什么都没有？”

今晚的问题一个比一个莫名其妙。施魏因施泰格正想说“当然没有”时，忽然想到离别时候的亲吻。

“告别吻算吗？”

他问得坦荡，拉姆却吓了一跳。

“你们刚熟悉才多久——你亲了他？”

施魏因施泰格点点头，“他也亲了我，但这很正常，是吧？他们队友之间也总亲来亲去的。”

他十分诚恳又不在意地回答了问题，拉姆呆了，看向他的表情更复杂，穆勒一个字也不说，他跳上车、用力关上门，扯过来安全带扣好。

拉姆匆匆说了句“明天见”，也赶快上车了。

感叹着队友们的没见识、小心眼和莫名其妙，施魏因施泰格也离开了。

 

就在拜仁队里的德国帮暂且接受了事实，并努力忽略梅西和他们的巴斯蒂成为朋友一事后，事情忽然变得微妙了。

最初大家只是发现施魏因施泰格比以前更黏手机了。休息时、吃饭时他常常对着手机笑个没完，捅捅咕咕地发着信息，然后迫不及待地等着回应。

“你一脸春心荡漾的、干什么呢？”

一天午餐时拉姆问道。

全桌子的人都看着他，施魏因施泰格放下手机。

“没事，随便看看。”

“打字打得手都快断了还随便看看……”格策小声说道。

施魏因施泰格没接话，过了一会儿又开始看屏幕。穆勒坐在他旁边，假装站起来去拿水时向他手机上看了一眼，屏幕上明晃晃地写着阿根廷人的名字，穆勒的脸色当时就变了。看到他神情不对，拉姆也马上明白过来了。

“你和你什么朋友天天没完没了地唠个不停？”穆勒问。

“没有啊，我就是在刷社交网站。”施魏因施泰格把手机扣到桌子上，露出不做亏心事不怕鬼敲门的样子。

午餐时间马上结束了，下午还要训练。拉姆看了看他没再说话，穆勒在屋子里待不下去，提前离开餐厅了。

 

几个星期后，俱乐部发现施魏因施泰格每周都向巴塞罗那跑。不管他去干什么，这样频繁出行都有损体力和精力、可能影响状态，于是队里告诫他不要出门太频繁。施魏因施泰格听从了，然后德国帮惊悚地发现梅西来慕尼黑的次数增加了。

 

走到这一步，并不是施魏因施泰格有意为之。他从没想过事情会发展成今天的模样，他真的以为他和里奥只会是聊得来的朋友，但只是一个瞬间，一次偶然和大胆，他们忽然跨越了朋友的边界，再回不去了。

施魏因施泰格也不想回去。

最初，施魏因施泰格只是突发奇想地去了巴塞罗那，因为无事可做，便去西班牙打发时间。里奥热情地欢迎了他，并带他在巴塞罗那逛了一整天。晚上他们疲惫地回到家中，他和里奥一起收拾客房，铺好床单后，两人默契地把自己丢到床上，舒缓着奔走了一天的身体——他们都累坏了。

里奥喃喃地说了句什么。他累了，声音很轻，像小孩子在咕哝着含义不明的话。施魏因施泰格支起胳膊看他，里奥正要开口，施魏因施泰格忽然吻了上去。

直到亲吻发生时，施魏因施泰格才意识到他想吻里奥已经很久了。阿根廷人柔软湿润的嘴唇微微张开，施魏因施泰格着迷地吻着。

他怕里奥会推开他，更怕里奥生气，最终那个亲吻还是很快结束了。里奥瞪大了眼睛，急急忙忙地下床，说着颠三倒四的话，什么厨房，什么楼下，一定要赶快过去，然后就跑了——一副做贼心虚的模样，就好像刚刚是他主动亲了施魏因施泰格似的。

很快，德国人发现里奥对感情一窍不通的事实——他就知道跑，就知道躲，这使得施魏因施泰格不得不采取主动，让里奥直视问题。但同时他也怕吓走了里奥、导致他对自己拒之门外，于是也不敢把他逼得太紧，他试探着和里奥亲近些，然后欣喜若狂地发现里奥并不讨厌他。

偶尔，施魏因施泰格会握一下里奥的手，或者环住他的腰。里奥通常会变得很僵硬，但他并不反感，他努力装作什么也没发生的样子，脸却开始发烫。

施魏因施泰格没有更多举动，也没说出约会或承诺之类的话，他现在只是对里奥有好感，想吻他，当然也想和他上床，但他还不确信自己希望这段关系发展到什么地步。如果里奥想要认真恋爱，他就不能只把里奥当做情人，如果里奥只想要肉体欢愉，他就要做好准备不让自己用情太深。

但现在，施魏因施泰格不仅不知道里奥怎么想，他连自己想要发展到何种地步都不清楚。于是就更不能轻易对里奥开口。

在两人都没把话挑明时，他们心照不宣地亲密起来，像所有还未说破的恋人那样享受着暧昧和界限模糊的愉悦。

因为不在同一国度，他们的联系只能依靠手机，所以也怨不得施魏因施泰格抱着手机不放。

只要放假，无论两天还是三天，施魏因施泰格一准早早出发去巴塞罗那，尽管没有性爱，也不是恋人，施魏因施泰格却很满足。他甚至有种古怪的错觉，似乎里奥一直在焦急地呼唤他，让他将自己从某种困境中解脱出来。但无论这是否是错觉，事实都不容置疑：里奥的确在急切地期盼他，每次一见到施魏因施泰格他都会大步走过来，欢喜地抱住他，然后又为自己的亲密和迫切感到不好意思，揉着头发装出若无其事的样子，把他带进房子里。

 

整整一个月，每个星期施魏因施泰格都在向巴塞罗那跑，里奥不想每次都折腾他过来，于是这次他让施魏因施泰格在慕尼黑等他。

施魏因施泰格去机场接里奥。在巴塞罗那时，俱乐部的工作人员给了里奥好大的一个吉祥物，说是和某个品牌合作的纪念产品，就这一批。那和巴萨平常的吉祥物不同，是合作品牌提供的一只浅灰色小熊。但说是小熊也不确切，它的身高已经超过成年人胳膊的长度了，还穿着巴萨的球衣。里奥刚一见到这东西就觉得有趣，想着要是把他送给施魏因施泰格肯定很好玩，于是就抱着熊来到慕尼黑。

果然，施魏因施泰格接到他、一看到那只熊就笑了起来。里奥和他一边说笑一边向外走，忽然遇见穆勒迎面走来。

一见到他，施魏因施泰格立刻面带笑容和队友打招呼，穆勒仿佛吃了一惊，不眨眼地看着他和怀抱一只玩具熊的里奥。这时施魏因施泰格和里奥看起来格外像恋人。

“你要去哪啊？”施魏因施泰格问，指了下穆勒手里的护照和机票。

“哦——去——看一个朋友。”

里奥破天荒地和他说了话。

“在什么地方啊？”

穆勒没回答。他向里奥看了一眼，又看看施魏因施泰格，神色突兀地阴郁下来。他只说了声“我走了”，就忽然迈着大步逃离般地离开了。

施魏因施泰格有些疑惑，但里奥根本没在意这个小插曲，还心情很好地拍了拍怀里的熊。

“你说这个熊放在哪比较好，巴斯蒂安？”

“它还穿着巴萨的球衣呢，我可不能把它摆出来。”

“你太小气了。”

“除非把衣服脱下来。”

“那不就成流氓了吗！”里奥抗议道，“不行，不能动衣服……”

两人走出好远，转弯去坐电梯了。远处的穆勒停下脚步，向他们离开的方向看着。

 

到了施魏因施泰格家里，德国人关好门，里奥拎着熊环顾客厅。

“你说把它放到——”

他的话在转瞬间被吞掉了。

或许是因为他们耽误了太久，在暧昧、试探和幼稚的触碰、亲吻中浪费得太多，此刻漫长的导火索终于点燃了目标，他们热切地亲吻起来。施魏因施泰格不再思考，这一刻他的理智一文不值，他只想听从身体的指引。

里奥还拎着那只穿着巴萨球衣的小熊，施魏因施泰格搂着他的腰把他拉进怀里，热情地亲吻、品尝Omega的嘴唇。

里奥的身体上一秒还机械、僵硬，下一秒就被点了火，蜡一样融化了。与德国人一样，他匆忙地臣服于情欲，然后顺从地伏在施魏因施泰格怀里，抬着头，让对方更容易地吻他的嘴唇、加深他们的亲吻。他们别扭地移动到沙发上，里奥被施魏因施泰格压在上面半躺着，抬起头与他吻着。

德国人第一次停下、观察里奥的表情时，里奥的嘴唇已经被吻得红了。他以前也亲过里奥，多数时候是在脸颊上，至于接吻则只有过一次，突如其来地发生，突如其来地结束。那次施魏因施泰格突兀地停下，而里奥慌了神、赶快溜了。随后，他们开始了长达一个月的试探和磨蹭，这期间里奥常常会碰他的手，对他的拥抱表现出不介意和欣喜，但这还是他们第一次真正亲吻对方。

里奥在沙发上半躺着，向上抬眼看他，他的目光恍惚又不确定，但毋庸置疑的是——他在期待着。

看着他的眼睛，施魏因施泰格恨不得把他揉到身体里。

施魏因施泰格渴望铭记这一刻。这种渴望甚至压过了欲火和亲吻的引诱。

那不是错觉。里奥确实想要他，确实在焦急地呼唤他。

他的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，他期盼地看着施魏因施泰格，眼中不知为何染上一分哀伤。他抻动嘴角，像是笑，也像是即将哭出来。他就这样神色复杂地望着施魏因施泰格，使得德国人不敢轻举妄动。就在他迟疑时，里奥伸出双臂环住他的脖子。

他的拥抱充满渴望和亲密，不像是对一个情人，更像是拥抱他失而复得、找回了错过半生的朋友或爱人，就像环住了什么宝物一样不肯松手。他搂得太紧了，施魏因施泰格甚至无法有任何动作。

他们忍了太久，这本该是情欲爆发的时刻。但在欲望之前，里奥的另一种感情迸发了。施魏因施泰格不明白。

正在他不知如何是好时，里奥捧着德国人的脸，主动向他唇上吻了过去。他是认真的，他要他，他对施魏因施泰格的渴望不比对方的少。德国人立刻回吻，急切地迎合着他。

施魏因施泰格克制着渴望，不想吓走了里奥。在他热吻着Omega，挑逗他的舌头与之纠缠时。施魏因施泰格脑中闪过短暂的画面，里奥随时会忽然别开头、羞怯地挪动身子，让他们太快的进展戛然而止。

但Omega只热切地回吻他，并握住他的手拉到自己身上。

施魏因施泰格心乱如麻。里奥的热切和主动让他意外，甚至难以相信；同时里奥确实渴望他，但他眼中不知从何而来的哀伤让施魏因施泰格迟疑，甚至他的亲吻和拥抱也带着伤感的咸涩余韵。

Alpha顺从了里奥的愿望。宽厚的手掌被里奥拉到身上后，他解开Omega的衣扣，手掌迟疑地从他的胸膛和腰腹上抚过。

他希望Omega闭上眼睛，但里奥却像是必须要望着他才能继续进行似的。阿根廷人的眼一直睁着，棕色的眼眸从未离开过施魏因施泰格。这让他紧张，同时也受宠若惊。

他耐心地脱去里奥的衣服，耐心地吻着他、做着前戏。而只要他的手一有空闲，里奥就会握住那只手。后来，施魏因施泰格干脆空出左手给里奥握着，用嘴和右手抚慰他的身体。

对于他的扩张和进入，里奥的反应并不生涩。这绝非是他的初次，但最近的一两个月中应该没有过性事。尽管顺从地接受着，甚至努力迎合着，施魏因施泰格仍旧能感觉到他的紧张，里奥尽力放松自己，不想让他失望。他拉着德国人索吻，在他进入和抽送时自然地呻吟着，渴望着更多。

在漫长的交合后，施魏因施泰格扣紧了里奥的腰冲撞着，射精前他问里奥能不能射在里面。阿根廷人已是满脸潮红，额头和脸颊上早已浸出汗水，施魏因施泰格做好了被拒绝的可能，但里奥咬着嘴唇点了头，并在Alpha释放时热情地搂住他的脖子，和他狂热地吻着。

为里奥清理好身体后，施魏因施泰格把他放在床上安置好，自己从另一边上床，他刚躺下，里奥已经凑了过来，疲倦地躺进他怀里。

环抱着阿根廷人，施魏因施泰格的受宠若惊感仍旧不能散去。他印象中的里奥内敛、不爱表现情绪，自然而然地，施魏因施泰格以为他不会这样快就相信别人，纵使发生关系，也很可能和对方保持距离，甚至会抗拒性爱后的亲密。

但今天，里奥一次次让他惊喜。他接受了他，带着期待和欢喜，带着不知从何而来的哀伤以及甜蜜。

“你喜欢吗？”他问。忐忑地像是搂着自己青春期的第一个约会对象，想要从对方的回答中寻求安心和慰藉。

“喜欢，”里奥寻到他的手，与他交错着扣住手指，迷迷糊糊地答道，“我喜欢，巴斯蒂安。”

他清楚地叫出施魏因施泰格的名字，确认这份喜欢的感情是给他的，就像刚刚他们做爱时的那样，里奥不眨眼地望着他，在疼痛和不适时紧攥着他的手，但从不会移开目光。

施魏因施泰格将他抱得更紧。他还不确定自己希望这件事发展到何种程度，但只就这一晚来说、只说他们的第一次的话，里奥实在是个再理想不过的情人。他对自己有好感，努力迎合他、取悦他，对自己的每次动作和每句话都做出回应，他对性事的反应自然、期盼、却不放荡……他寻求的不是一场对象无关紧要的亲密，他要的就是施魏因施泰格，他喜欢和自己亲近。

吻去里奥额头的汗水，施魏因施泰格拥着他睡了。

 

清晨时分，又一次令施魏因施泰格惊喜地，他见到了快乐的里奥。没有表现出对昨日亲密的后悔或淡忘，里奥主动与他亲近，碰着他的手臂，说话时靠在他身上，虽然只是些不足挂齿的小动作，但施魏因施泰格已经被太多的温柔与甜蜜淹没。

里奥还不能对昨天的亲密全然不在意，他还有些放不开，住在施魏因施泰格家里依然略为拘谨。他没有选择随意的衣着，而是整齐地穿好衣服，像个客人应该做的那样保持一分礼貌和距离。但他的快乐显而易见，他仍旧在向施魏因施泰格靠近，试着让他们的亲密更自然、更随意。

那天他们一整天没出门，早上做了一场，午睡后施魏因施泰格仍想要他，里奥不想他耗费太多精力，并且也觉得这场性爱应该留到晚上。他们荒谬地、认真地讨论着该不该上床，最后两人各退一步，施魏因施泰格给里奥做了口活，并在他身上留下了许多吻痕。晚上他们早早地上楼了，这一次，他们没有保留地做到深夜。

虽然没有承诺，也没说清他们现在到底是什么关系，但施魏因施泰格能很清晰地感觉到里奥对他的渴望和好感。对于一个情人来说，施魏因施泰格不能要求更多了。

 

在慕尼黑的最后一天，两人终于舍得离开家门、去外面逛了逛。到了晚上，施魏因施泰格带里奥去了他最喜欢的餐厅。在他们跟随侍者走向座位时，施魏因施泰格听见有人叫他的名字。他和里奥一齐站下了，然后看见已经吃过饭的拉姆和穆勒正在向外走。

“是你们啊——”

与施魏因施泰格的热情招呼相比，那两人都显得有些冷漠。拉姆避免去看梅西，好像在努力不去看某种让他尴尬的东西，而留意到穆勒的目光在里奥脖子和领口下的吻痕上扫着时，施魏因施泰格忽然窘迫起来。只有里奥不觉得尴尬，他站在一旁等着施魏因施泰格和朋友们说完话，但意识到自己在这里他们可能不好聊天时，里奥先跟着侍者走到餐桌旁去了。

这次穆勒干脆一个字都没说，直接走了。他脸色铁青，那样子比输了球赛还难看。施魏因施泰格正想叫他，但拉姆把他拉到一旁。

穆勒出去了，赌气似的站在餐厅门口等着，施魏因施泰格理解他的不快，却不明白为什么他要这样强烈地表现出来。

“巴斯蒂，”拉姆的声音让他回过神来，“你——你是不是该收敛一下？”

“你在说什么啊？”施魏因施泰格问。

两人站在人少的门厅角落中，一个困惑，一个迟疑。

这不是场早有准备的谈话，但只是看到穆勒如此不悦，拉姆似乎也不吐不快了。

“现在你和梅西不只是朋友了吧？”他向里奥的方向示意一下。

“呃……”

“行了，别支支吾吾，明眼人一眼就看出来了，他身上都快被你啃破皮了——”

“你说这个干什么啊。”施魏因施泰格窘迫地堵住他的话。里奥这次只带了领口敞开的衣服，他本来戴了围巾遮挡，但刚刚走进餐厅他觉得热了、也忘了脖子、胸口的痕迹，直接把围巾拉了下来，还没等再戴上去，就碰见队友了。

“和他在一起你真不觉得别扭？”

施魏因施泰格以为那些没有理由、莫名荒诞的问题又要上演了，他正想回答，拉姆问道：“你就记性那么差、连托马斯在世界杯被谁陷害手球罚下场都忘了？”

他对上拉姆的目光，骤然间，队友们对他的不满、对他和里奥的反对都有了再清楚不过的原因。想到刚刚穆勒厌恶至极的愤恨神色，施魏因施泰格陡然有些退缩。

“我当然没忘，可是……”

他虚弱地解释，但并没找到合适的理由。

拉姆不说话，等着施魏因施泰格想起更多。实际上，四年前他们在世界杯上只取得季军时，队里的多数人都认同一种说法：梅西改变了那次德国队的命运。他们原本有机会拿到大力神杯，但梅西向裁判示意穆勒手球、让他被罚下场，导致半决赛穆勒无法出战，输了那次比赛，继而与大力神杯擦肩而过。而在穆勒被罚下场之前，他们是最被看好的球队，他们的冠军之路几乎不存在阻碍。

对德国队来说，似乎就连2014年夺冠也不足以平复当年的遗憾。他们原本可以把这两座冠军都收入囊中的。

“那是托马斯的第一次世界杯……那件事对他影响很大。”

拉姆说道。

他说得很含蓄。这些话，或许穆勒自己永远不会说出口，但他从没忘记过，拉姆也记得。在男友因队友的古怪恋情一次次被迫想起当年的打击时，拉姆不得不站出来说话了。

“我不是托马斯，不知道他心里到底有多排斥梅西，但这件事不仅是他觉得别扭，我们其他人也……我们该怎么接受这件事，巴斯蒂？你告诉我。”

他提出问题，但并不指望听到答案。拉姆不是来逼问一个回答的，他只是要替穆勒和自己、替队里的多数人说出他们的感觉。

“我们不是对这件事无动于衷，巴斯蒂，球队是集体，但也是个人组成的，我们不是没有感觉。”

穆勒在门外站着，阴郁的神情与周围欢乐的气氛格格不入，他偶尔侧过身，向餐厅里看一眼，目光扫过梅西和施魏因施泰格的那张桌子。天气冷了，他穿的不多，却像是在冒着火。拉姆回头看看门外的男友，没再说什么，与施魏因施泰格道别后离开了。

走回餐桌旁，施魏因施泰格心中的轻快和满足在转瞬间不翼而飞。他没忘记四年前的事——可难道因为这样，他就要放弃现在的快乐和愉悦吗？

“快点菜，都饿了半天了。”里奥指着放在施魏因施泰格面前的菜单。

施魏因施泰格决定暂时放下这件事，以后再去想。现在，里奥还在慕尼黑，里奥还在等着和他一起吃饭，他不能浪费难得的相聚时间去想没有答案的问题。

 

施魏因施泰格不愿去考虑在队友和情人（他和里奥默认了这种关系）中做选择的问题，他推迟了几次考虑这件事的时间，然后就一直拖了下去，再也没想起来过，仿佛只要对问题视而不见、事情就能完美地自行解决似的。

在一场拜仁和巴萨的慈善赛上，施魏因施泰格又一次和里奥的队伍交手。尽管是慈善赛，但两家俱乐部对于和对方交手都兴致高昂，比赛也踢得十分激烈。

上半场快结束之前，里奥带球突破，在他即将杀入禁区时，马丁内斯冲过来铲断，施魏因施泰格也在向里奥的方向靠，眼看着马丁内斯的放铲就要踢到里奥的脚踝上时，穆勒不知道从哪里跳出来，飞身过去抢球，但球没抢到，他挡到了里奥前面、和马丁内斯撞到一起了，里奥也没料到他会忽然跑出来，一个踉跄倒在地上。

施魏因施泰格看得胆战心惊，但好在里奥现在只是摔倒，如果马丁内斯真铲到他脚上，里奥很有可能会受伤。

队友们都围过来。穆勒骂骂咧咧地站起来，拍了拍身上的草，也没理会马丁内斯伸过来拉他的手，阴郁地看了眼里奥。阿根廷人揉了揉腿，或许是因为刚刚惊险的飞铲，他看上去有些惊讶。

施魏因施泰格跑过来，拉起里奥。

“没事吧？”

里奥摇摇头。施魏因施泰格退回去，比赛继续。

下半场里奥被教练换下去，比赛最终有惊无险地踢完了。尽管如此，事后回想马丁内斯那次放铲还是让施魏因施泰格背脊发凉，马丁内斯的本意是冲着球去的，但里奥为了躲他跳起来，他的球鞋就直接变成向着脚踝踢了。

比赛一结束，施魏因施泰格衣服也来不及换，直接去巴萨更衣室看里奥。里奥早就换好了衣服，正在和队友说话。见施魏因施泰格叫他，赶快走出来。

“刚才那一下没事吧？没踢到，是不是？”

“根本没碰到，别紧张了，”里奥笑了笑，“你快去换衣服吧，晚上你自己住，是吗？”

施魏因施泰格点头。今天晚上拜仁队里有一半队员都留在酒店里，不回慕尼黑，第二天直接参加赞助商在当地举行的一场商业活动。这场比赛之后，拜仁和巴萨都有三天的假期，里奥和施魏因施泰格在这儿住一晚，在拜仁的活动结束后、和他一起去慕尼黑。

“一会儿我去找你，”里奥说，施魏因施泰格正要走，里奥又叫住他，“你——呃，我过去的时候最好房间里只有你自己，好吗？不然怪尴尬的。”

施魏因施泰格答应了。他和里奥一整个月没见过面，当然不会让队友们耽误他良辰美景。

 

回到酒店后，施魏因施泰格在房间里等了一会儿，很快里奥过来了。一个月没见，两人的态度都很收敛，聊着无关紧要的话，小心地确认彼此对对方的感觉仍与上次见面时一致。

没过多久他们放松下来。交谈更顺畅，肢体动作也更自然。夜晚还很长，因为之后还有好几天假期，两人并不急于一时。施魏因施泰格坐在沙发上，里奥坐在他腿上搂着他的脖子，说着最近发生的小事。他们随意地聊着，一边说一边吻着，手也在对方身上游走。里奥任施魏因施泰格解开衣扣，德国人的手在里奥胸前抚摸着，一面和他接吻。里奥搂着施魏因施泰格的手臂开始收紧，和他吻得更动情了。

就在这时，门板被随意地敲了一下，传来一声“巴斯蒂”、然后就被推开了。里奥从亲吻中回过神，只见房门已经被推开了。几个德国人正站在门口看着他们。拉姆忽然语塞，撑着门的胳膊僵了，旁边的诺伊尔抽动着眼角，难以置信地看着这一幕，在他们后面，是站在墙壁另一侧、脸色更加难看的穆勒。

“怎么了？”施魏因施泰格问。

里奥从他腿上下来，走到床边去背对着门口坐下，系上刚刚被解开的扣子。施魏因施泰格略有些尴尬，但心中还在暗自庆幸他和里奥还没做更多，只是被队友看见和他接吻，这还不算太尴尬。

“你要不要去——去……呃……我们正打算喝一杯……”

拉姆糊里糊涂地说完这句话。

“今天先不去了，”施魏因施泰格答道，“你们——好好玩。”

他们彼此装出这并不难堪的假象，然后赶快道别、结束对话。门关上后，里奥还背对着门口坐在床上。

“你——你刚才应该锁门啊，被人看见了多难堪……”

“我们又没做什么，”施魏因施泰格辩解，“他们只是看见我亲了你——”

“扣子都解开了！忽然门口冒出来一堆人，你的手还……”

里奥不说了，施魏因施泰格蹭着他的额头又吻住他，手像刚刚那样拨开里奥的衣服，在乳头上轻轻捏着。

里奥拥住他，为德国人脱掉衣服。

 

拜仁要参加的活动就在酒店附近举行，活动很短暂，第二天刚过中午就结束了，但回程的飞机安排在晚上，几个拜仁队员还要在酒店里打发半个下午的时间。

午饭后里奥发现手机的充电器不好用了，他想起来的时候看见附近有家卖手机用品的商店，于是去那里买了一个。回来时等电梯、半天也没等到，他只好爬楼梯上去。

施魏因施泰格的房间在三楼，里奥走到二楼和三楼之间的缓步台时，忽然见到穆勒独自一人走了下来。

见到是他，里奥没做理会，继续向前走，但穆勒忽然挡在他身前。

“你觉得这样好玩吗？”

里奥仿佛没听见，挪到另一侧要走过去，穆勒仍是拦着他。

“劝你一句，梅西，世界杯输了就输了，趁早承认自己技不如人，记清楚自己是手下败将，别总想着歪门邪道的路子。”

里奥漠然地看着他，等着他让开。

“你到底是在想什么啊？”穆勒忽然笑了，“以为勾引德国队队长、把我们从内部搞乱就能赢过我们了？你就这点本事？”

“我和巴斯蒂安的事与你无关，和你的宝贝国家队也没关系。”

“真的？”穆勒做出惊讶的表情，“那昨天一副浪荡样坐在施魏因施泰格腿上是谁？你还真是天生就喜欢勾引人，对吧？”

“你一定要说得这么难听吗？”里奥烦躁地问道，“我和他之间怎么样和你有什么关系？”

“你和他之间没有更多了，梅西，就算你现在厚颜无耻地勾引他，也别指望能和他在一起，你们迟早会分开——我会确保这件事。”

里奥没有马上回答，他盯着德国人，似乎本打算忽略他的话，但最终目光还是困惑起来。

“你还想怎么样？做到这步有什么意思？你已经是冠军了，为什么还这么咄咄逼人？”

“你比我更清楚，”穆勒向前逼近一步，“我还没忘记之前的事，我们没完。”

两人僵持着。不多久，里奥移开目光，望着楼梯轻声笑了。

“昨天——本来我还想谢谢你，放下其他事不说，但如果不是你撞开马丁内斯，那时他一定会铲到我腿上……现在看来我真是想多了，你只是碰巧撞开他，说不定我被他踩断腿才是你想看到的。”

穆勒的眉头拧得更深。他正要开口，拉姆游移不定的声音响了起来。

“托马斯？”

他对穆勒轻声叫道，眼睛却在向里奥瞟。

“走吧。”穆勒没再多说，向楼下走去，里奥在原地站了几秒，然后像什么也没发生过一样走上楼梯、回了房间。

 

短暂的假期在三天后结束了，拜仁的训练和从前一样，严谨认真自然不假，但玩笑打闹也必不可少。上午的训练刚结束，穆勒就因为不慎撞翻队友被教练说了半天，走进餐厅吃饭时也晚了好久。

显然施魏因施泰格对里奥和穆勒在楼梯间的不愉快会面一无所知，他在自己和拉姆之间给穆勒留了位置，穆勒一露面他就招呼队友过来。

“快吃吧，”他把水杯也推到穆勒面前，“教练说你什么了？不严重吧？”

穆勒摇摇头。

“你也留神点儿，”拉姆说道，“万一真把哈维撞伤了怎么办，好在他后来站住了，他要是没站稳、扭了脚，现在就去队医那儿报道了。”

“我又不是故意的。”穆勒答了句，一面向嘴里塞着饭。

“现在赛程紧张，也难怪菲利普担心，”施魏因施泰格也劝他，“要是一不小心弄出什么问题，无论是你还是别人伤了，对队里都麻烦。就像前几天慈善赛的时候，要不是你挡的那一下，里奥非被哈维踩伤不可——说起来还没谢谢你呢，”施魏因施泰格在穆勒肩膀上轻轻拍了两下，“我知道你是过去抢球的，但不管怎么说，这次里奥没受伤都是多亏你，我欠你一个人情。”

施魏因施泰格爽朗地对穆勒道谢，后者喝光一大杯水，抹干净嘴后把杯子“哐”一声放在桌子上。

“你刚才说的什么？”

他望着施魏因施泰格，忽然一副要打架的挑衅模样。旁边的几个队友都呆了。

施魏因施泰格也没反应过来。

“你——”

“他没被铲伤，所以‘你’欠我一个人情？你凭什么替他背人情？你们俩什么关系？”穆勒问。

施魏因施泰格迟钝地意识到他无意间透露了自己和里奥的亲密。队里已经很久没过问他的私事了，他也忘了该谨慎。

“就是……我其实……”

他支吾着，想把这事糊弄过去，但话已出口，怎么解释都没用了。

“你和他不是恋爱了吧？”拉姆惊吓又嫌恶地问。

“不，还没那么快……”

“那就是在约会？”

施魏因施泰格赶快摇头。他和里奥还没谈到那么多。

“那就只是上床？”格策从另一桌伸过脑袋。

施魏因施泰格不想回答，但神情已经说明一切了。

“哇啊——你和梅西——你们竟然……哇……”格策开始了意味不明的感叹。

拉姆困惑又苛责地看着他，仿佛没料到会遭遇队友的这种“背叛”。“你真的和他——”

趁着没有更多人留心他们的对话，施魏因施泰格仓促地点点头，希望赶快结束这话题。此时距离拉姆和他说起“陷害手球、错失大力神杯”一事已经过去了一个多月，施魏因施泰格还在拖延，一次都没认真想过该怎么对队友解释他在这件事中的立场，这次忽然旧事重提，施魏因施泰格觉得有些对不住队友。

“你们别多心，这事其实也没什么，我们只是上床，又不是要结婚，对吧？那么紧张干什么，”他赶快解释起来，“你们不用多想，我和他没什么的……只是睡觉而已，谁也没当真……”

他解释了一堆，但队友们并不在乎他怎么说，他们只在乎他和梅西发生关系的事实。

“你真和他上床了？”穆勒问。

作为手球事件首当其冲的受害者，施魏因施泰格无法责怪穆勒语气中暗藏的愤怒和不满。

“托马斯，我知道你不喜欢他，但这只是我和他的私事……”

“‘你和他’？”穆勒以讽刺和恼怒的语气重复施魏因施泰格的话，“现在已经变成‘你和他’了吗？你和那种人——你——”

他气极了，声音都变了，表情也扭曲起来。

“托马斯……”拉姆还想劝穆勒，但穆勒已经忍得太久、无法再忍下去了。

“你想过你在和什么人上床吗？你真以为他会喜欢你？用脑子好好想想，他怎么可能会对任何一个德国人有好感？他恨我们都来不及，你真那么迟钝、看不清楚他只是在勾引你、欺骗你吗？现在我们在这儿吵架就是他想看到的结果！”

“托马斯，你说得太夸张了，里奥不是那样的人——”

“你还开始护着他了？至于吗？用得着吗？他不就是个和你上床的人吗？你还要为他说话？”

施魏因施泰格从来都不擅长和别人吵架，也不会辩论，被穆勒顶了两句，就答不出话了。

“我们还是别说这件事了。”最终施魏因施泰格只能说到。

穆勒有一会儿没说话，他的饭还没吃完。他拿着叉子在盘子里拨了拨，神色阴郁。

气氛陡然消沉，刚刚还扯着脖子观望的队友们都缩了回去，谁也不说话。

“你知道人生忽然被别人改变是什么感觉吗？”

他的样子太阴沉，施魏因施泰格更不知道该怎么回答了。他知道穆勒的意思——因为手球被赶出球场、被剥夺上场的权利，还要无能为力地看着国家队在他眼前输掉半决赛……

“我知道你因为手球那件事很不喜欢他，但我和他……这和国家队没关系……”

穆勒餐盘里的东西还剩着一半，他忽然放下刀叉，嫌恶地用纸巾擦了下嘴后离开了。

“我吃完了。”

 

 

 

第三章

 

在三十岁的这一年，施魏因施泰格有了人生中最为称心如意的一个情人，但与此同时，和这份幸运一起光临的，还有小小的阻碍和磕磕绊绊。

就在他和里奥刚刚在床上缠绵了半个下午、甜腻地拥在一起时，施魏因施泰格的手机通知音接二连三响了起来。他把手机拿过来看了看，无奈地叹了一声。

“怎么了？”里奥趴在他肩头懒懒地问。

“你自己看。”

他把手机屏幕转向里奥。里奥看到一个年轻的棕发男孩，眼睛圆圆的，脸上还带着酒窝。

施魏因施泰格向后翻了一张，这次出现的人和上一个明显不是同一人，但外貌的相似度很高，眼睛、头发、脸型都是一模一样。

“这是……这都是谁啊？”

里奥疑惑地问。

“你啊，”施魏因施泰格放下手机，捏了捏里奥肚子上的肉，“我的队友们在给我介绍约会对象，但我不会理他们的，你放心。”

“真的？”里奥的眼睛一下子亮了，他忽然笑了，拿过来手机仔细看。

施魏因施泰格就知道他会笑，里奥对这些事都不在意，而且觉得很有趣，都是当做笑话一样对待的。

“长得挺好看的嘛，你就不心动？”里奥放大其中一人的照片给他看，“这人真的和我越看越像……你不喜欢？说真的，巴斯蒂安，你就算和他们偶尔见面上床我也不介意，我在西班牙那么远，见面也不方便，而且我们又不是情侣，你要是喜欢他们的话……”

“平时都那么聪明，怎么一到自己身上就傻了？”施魏因施泰格把他楼回来，在他手臂上摸着，“他们想给我介绍的都是和你很像的人，这说明什么？”

“说明你喜欢我这种类型的，这还不容易。”

“不不不，‘你这种类型’我还是第一次接触，以前和我睡的都是晒的一身古铜色、满脑袋金色卷毛的那种。这已经不是托马斯第一次给我介绍约会对象了，我和他说过别再折腾，他不听，明天我还得跟他聊聊……我要说的是，里奥——我不是喜欢‘你这种类型’，我是喜欢你。”

里奥还在乐，“这算是夸奖吗？我听了是不是该很高兴？”

“你是高兴了，我可麻烦着呢，又要去告诉托马斯别再给我满世界找炮友了，怪尴尬的，他在中间简直像拉皮条一样——”

里奥似笑非笑地听着施魏因施泰格的话，眼睛垂着向下望去，但听到最后一句，他忽然笑出声来。

“拉皮条！你这都是什么词啊？”

“他现在就是这样啊，菲利普也拉着队里的人跟他一起闹，你都不知道有多烦。”

“谁让你碰上了烦人的队友，你自己解决去吧。”里奥笑着挪到一边去，被施魏因施泰格一把捉了回来。

“把烂摊子丢给我、自己还想跑，快过来——”

里奥和他闹了起来，最终被施魏因施泰格搂回怀中、热切地吻着。

 

施魏因施泰格比从前更喜欢假期了。假期时他可以和里奥见面，而训练一开始，他就总要隔三差五地面对队友的麻烦。

施魏因施泰格从没想过，他的队友竟然会成为他发展一段关系中的最大阻碍。穆勒仍旧对他与梅西的来往耿耿于怀。好几次，两人谈起这个话题时，施魏因施泰格都试图让穆勒相信手球那件事早就过去了、不该再想着了，但穆勒根本不听。

“他迟早会甩了你。”

“什么？”

走向更衣室准备换衣服回家时，穆勒忽然说。

“他早晚要和拉玛西亚的人结婚，就像皮克那样。”

“他和皮克已经是好几年前的事了，”施魏因施泰格答道。他当然没向里奥刻意问过这问题，但碰巧说到这里时，里奥和他聊过，“他说过俱乐部给他挑过人选，但他没同意，这几年都是单身。”

“单身？那他现在和你只是一起睡，也是单身喽？反正也没有固定男友，随便抓个人来上床？”

“不是你想的那样。我们现在确实只是一起过夜，但就算这样我们也是认真的，我不会再和别人来往，他也是一样。”施魏因施泰格答道。

“不就是上床吗，搞得这么纯情干什么？”

每次提起这个话题，施魏因施泰格都必须在脑海中反复告诉自己：四年前的手球对托马斯来说是很大的挫折，否则他真的很难和他继续谈下去。但两人是队友，无论话说到什么地步，闹僵或者不理不睬都从来不是选项。

“是，只是上床，但起码不是滥交。”

穆勒不以为然。“他在巴塞罗那，你对他一无所知。说不定，你只是他众多炮友中的一个。”

“托马斯，其实你不用对他抱着这么多不满，这样你自己也不痛快不是吗？”施魏因施泰格放下衣服看他，“不管里奥怎么想，现在我都觉得很顺利、很高兴，这还不是恋爱、但我已经很满足了。你是有男朋友的人，两人在一个城市、又在一个俱乐部，还不知道珍惜，整天关心我这点儿感情问题，这不是很荒唐吗？”

“你自己不是也看到问题所在了吗？”穆勒盯着他，“为什么不在慕尼黑选个知根知底的人？甩了那个阿根廷人。”

施魏因施泰格和他说不下去了，也不知道怎么回答他的话，干脆不做声地开始换衣服。但事情还没结束，穆勒还在看着他，试图继续话题。这一次在他开口之前，施魏因施泰格拦住话头。

“我们别再提这件事了，不行吗？你可以讨厌他，但我做不到在听你说里奥那么难听的话之后还无动于衷。说到底，那届世界杯已经过去四年了。”

“但人是不会变的，”穆勒哼了一声，“他和他那些只会演戏的队友都是一路货色……说不定他就是网上流传的那样，不过是个四处勾引人的Omega罢了，谁知道他凭借和人上床得了多少好处——”

“够了，托马斯，别说了。”

 “你不喜欢我给你介绍的那几个人？只是上床而已，怎么就不能换成其他人了？”

施魏因施泰格放下手里的东西，认真想了想穆勒看似荒谬的问题。

“我不是喜欢他那种类型的，托马斯，我就是喜欢他，不想要别人。”

“喜欢？”穆勒惊诧地重复这个词，“你喜欢他？现在——现在只是没人干他、他才找上你的，你怎么能对他认真？”

“托马斯，”施魏因施泰格的声音忽然严肃起来，“或许是我没把话说清楚，但现在梅西是我情人，你不该这样说他。”

穆勒的脸“刷”地白了。

“我不管你怎么看他，但我喜欢里奥，你不能再这样诋毁他。”

没再给穆勒回应的时间，施魏因施泰格拿好自己的东西大步离开了，只剩下穆勒独自一人留在更衣室里。

 

施魏因施泰格不想听队友们讨论里奥，但比赛向来是球员们的主要话题之一，一旦有重要赛事，无论是哪个球队，都会是大家谈论的焦点。

休假的最后一天正好有巴萨的比赛，队里多数人都看了。那场比赛裁判的判罚很有争议，第二天大家聊到这件事，话题自然绕不过梅西。

“又是那个裁判，他的判罚每次都匪夷所思。”诺伊尔说。

“总是偏向巴萨的匪夷所思，”穆勒说道，“要是有哪个网站给个统计，算一下在他的判罚下巴萨赢了多少场，结果一定有趣。”

“他倒不是偏向谁，就是没个正常的判罚标准，一会儿重一会儿轻，想怎么来就怎么来，”拉姆也说，“昨天不该给梅西那个任意球的。”

“谁能舍得让梅西输比赛呢，全世界都巴不得让他赢，其他球队只好吃哑巴亏了。有干爹这么照顾，想不拿金靴都难。”穆勒说了句，一边系好鞋带。

“你这样说太夸张了吧。”博阿滕说。

“或许有点夸张，”穆勒耸耸肩，“但你们真认为他就强到媒体所说的那种地步？又是球技无人能敌、又是人品好、性格好的？得了吧，我可不信这一套。他确实比多数人厉害一点，但他在世界杯上输给德国几次了？在国家队窝囊成那样，还有人吹捧他是球王……”

队友们说起了梅西在国家队的表现。角落里的格策已经换好了衣服，还磨蹭着没去训练场，攥着手机偷偷摸摸地看着。

“‘巴萨更衣室危机爆发’——”格策身后的蒂亚戈忽然读出他手机上的内容，“我不是故意要看——可你这配图是什么啊，你是在更衣室里看成人网站吗，马里奥？”

“才不是！”格策赶快把手机藏起来，装出什么也没发生的样子。

“巴萨更衣室怎么了？”拉姆问，“什么成人网站？你在更衣室浏览成人网站，马里奥？”

“我没有——那是网站配图太过火了，跟我没关系，我可没看成人网站……”

“那巴萨到底又怎么了？”

“没听说他们闹出什么乱子啊，”诺伊尔说，“是不是上演我们不知道的新戏码了？”

“没什么，就是一个小网站上胡说的……”格策以明显敷衍和没底气的声音说。

大家都怀疑地看着他，格策不说话，蒂亚戈在自己的手机上搜索一下刚刚看到的前半段标题，忽然笑起来。

“这是什么啊，《巴萨更衣室危机‘爆发’，据传Omega球员训练前发情》，标题上还写‘据传’，就是自己承认是瞎编的了？”

队友们都凑过去看。

“我不信还有这种好事。”

“我这辈子还没见过Omega发情呢，他们还能说更衣室里闹出这种事……”

“喂，就看个瞎编的新闻，你躲躲藏藏的干什么？”

格策把手机塞到背包最里面。

“我是不想你们把这事当真，再想到是梅西……”

“一天天就知道梅西，诺坎普又不是就他一个Omega。”

“但他是最出名的啊，”格策辩解，“如果巴萨真有Omega发情了，大家想到的第一个也一定是他……如果是他的话……”

格策不说了，脸上红扑扑的。

“如果是他的话，也有十来个巴萨的Alpha轮流喂饱他，还轮不到你。”诺伊尔望着格策笑道，旁边几个人听了都在笑。

施魏因施泰格走进更衣室，和大家打了声招呼。见他来了，关于巴萨Omega的话题自然结束了，队友们三三两两去了训练场，格策还红着脸。

“你换好了衣服不去训练场，坐在这儿干什么呢？”施魏因施泰格问。

“我问你啊，巴斯蒂，”格策小心地看着他，“梅西他……他和你在一起的时候……就是……”

“你要说什么啊？”

“他是Omega，当然有发情期是不是……你——你见过他发情期什么样吗？”

施魏因施泰格吓了一跳，在格策脑袋上拍了一下。

“这种话你怎么能说出来？太冒犯了吧？”

“我就是好奇……”

“你怎么什么都好奇！快去训练！”施魏因施泰格开玩笑地把格策踢出更衣室，好在他知道格策有点崇拜梅西，又是个说话不过脑子的，要是别人问出这种问题，一顿教训是免不了了。

施魏因施泰格换好衣服，然后和不知道在一旁说什么悄悄话的拉姆、穆勒也一起去训练场了。

 

当天的训练险象环生，把施魏因施泰格烦得够呛。先是里贝里射门时穆勒忽然同时跑过去射门，再优秀的门将也接不住一秒钟踢过来的两个球，诺伊尔抱住第一个皮球时、被第二个皮球砸了鼻子，施魏因施泰格离得近，赶快挥手叫队医、一边跑过去看诺伊尔伤得要不要紧。

“托马斯！没有你这样踢球的！”

场上另一边的拉姆暴怒地吼着穆勒，“要进球也不能把球踢到自己人脸上去啊！”

“我没看弗兰克射门——我、我跑过去的时候……”

队医来了，把围在诺伊尔旁边的人轰散，然后扶着头晕脑胀的门将去做检查了。

这还只是开始，施魏因施泰格的操心事远没结束，在当天下午一场混乱的拼抢中，格策的鼻子不知道被谁撞了，又开始流血，刚刚参与抢球的几个人都主动把自己列为嫌疑人。

“我不是故意的，马里奥，可能是我头太硬了……”阿拉巴道歉说。

“你是不是撞我肩膀上了？那时候你是在我身后吧？”莱万多夫斯基问。

“我不记得了……”格策被撞得鼻血流个不停，眼泪都被撞出来了，“你们烦死了！就不能轻点儿……”

大家七嘴八舌地道歉，施魏因施泰格和拉姆又去看望诺伊尔、又要安抚格策，正盼着乱糟糟的这天赶快结束时，在训练结束前格策不小心撞到穆勒身上，被穆勒当着大家的面训了一顿，格策委屈得都快哭出来了。施魏因施泰格赶快把格策领走，留下拉姆训穆勒。

训练终于结束，施魏因施泰格努力安抚了格策，对他说被年纪长几岁的前辈说几句很正常，让他别放在心上，再说菲利普也教训托马斯了……在格策终于看起来不那么沮丧之后，施魏因施泰格才放心让他回家。

拉姆独自一人走进更衣室，说穆勒被教练留下说话了。施魏因施泰格应了一声，他换好了衣服，正想离开，但发现更衣室里只有他们俩，赶快借着这个机会向拉姆提问。

“我问你件事，菲利普，”他神神秘秘地压低声音，“就是……你和托马斯约会的时候都做什么？”

“啊？”拉姆呆呆地看着他。

“你知道啊，你们都是球员，都是公众人物，总去人太多的地方也不方便……那你们约会都做什么？”

“你问这个干什么？再说——你干嘛问我啊？”

“因为你也是球员，你说为什么问你？别人都说去看电影、去逛街，我们能往人多的地方扎吗？”

“这——”拉姆困惑地想了想，“你要是想避开别人，呆在家里不就行了。我和托马斯也没什么地方去，打打高尔夫，吃个饭，去他家或者我家……”

施魏因施泰格以非常失望的表情看着他。

“你们的约会就这么无聊？”

“别对别人乱下评论！”拉姆抗议道，“你的约会有意思——你还根本就不知道干嘛呢！等一下，你问这个干什么？”

两人对望着，拉姆忽然拿着训练服一把抽在施魏因施泰格身上。

“你没救了！和梅西睡了也就算了，还要约会，你想气死我们？”

他压低声音、冲施魏因施泰格吼着。

“我是真喜欢他，我有什么办法？”

“你们不是只上床吗？怎么就忽然要约会了？”拉姆走到施魏因施泰格旁边去拿被抽出去的训练服，这时正好穆勒走进来。

“你们说什么呢？”

虽然压低了声音，但拉姆忘了留心门口，只顾着和施魏因施泰格说话了。他不想让穆勒再听见梅西的名字，但这次偏巧又撞到枪口上了。

拉姆不好开口，施魏因施泰格不能让他为难，回答穆勒道：“在说我和里奥，刚刚我问菲利普有什么约会的地方……我们现在开始约会了。”

穆勒今天原本就没耐性，听了他这话更烦了。他拿着水瓶向包里塞，但他太大意，没放稳，水瓶滑出来砸在地上，闹出好大一声响。

“自己队友说的话你连听也不听，光是上那个阿根廷人还不够，还要和他约什么会……”他冷笑一声，一副都不愿意看着施魏因施泰格的样子，“你能不能别这么容易被骗？”

“骗我有什么好处？他能得到什么？”

“我不知道——成就感？满足感？说不定他就喜欢这样——把别人玩弄于鼓掌之中？”

拉姆为难地看着施魏因施泰格。

“你不再考虑一下吗？你和他上床也就算了，现在还要谈感情，以后会变成什么样啊……”

“我喜欢他，不用考虑。”施魏因施泰格站起来要走，刚刚穆勒的话让他不想再听下去了。

“你说真的？”穆勒叫住他，“别人玩弄你、你还和他认真约会，非要等到被骗得颜面扫地才肯回头是吧？”

他的话一如既往地尖酸，施魏因施泰格不想和他再说什么。

“我先走了，再见。”

他很快离开了。

拉姆和穆勒一起难以置信地望着门口。

“两个月后梅西甩了他，我们是不是就可以嘲笑他被人骗感情了？”拉姆向穆勒问道。

“他竟然喜欢梅西。”穆勒喃喃说道。

“还有没有办法阻止他犯傻了？万一梅西真骗了他，以后事情曝光，他和拜仁还有国家队的脸面还要不要了？”

 

是否有办法阻止施魏因施泰格和梅西的恋情仍是未知，但队友们都知道的是，这两个人还真的开始正经八百地约会了。他们轮流去对方的城市，每次有假期都不放过，而且在意想不到的时候，梅西甚至会忽然出现在他们的视野中。

一天晚上，拜仁队在群里发起视频聊天，多数人都参加了。施魏因施泰格的视频接收迟了一会儿，但屏幕最终也还是亮起来了。他在厨房里忙着什么，脸上沾着面粉，为此还被队友们笑了。

大家东一句西一句说着聚会的事，聚会的地点和时间一直选不出合适的，每个被提议的地方都有人反对，太远、太小，太无聊……说了半天，拉姆忽然觉得施魏因施泰格的视频里好像还有别人，他点开副队长的视频放大，然后见到一双手在视频角落处揉面团，凭借手就认出别人当然不可能，但那人手臂上的纹身实在是太明显了——那是梅西。

和穆勒对看一眼，拉姆忍不住在心底哀叹：巴斯蒂到底上钩了，引狼入室地把梅西弄到自己家里，还和他过日子似的一起下厨。

视频聊天持续了快十分钟，大家都一边做着自己的事一边和队友们争论聚会的地点。期间梅西一直没出镜，只有他的身影和手在镜头边缘出现，后来施魏因施泰格拿出来两瓶酒让梅西选，拉姆调大声音，才勉强听见阿根廷人故意小声说的话。

“不许你喝酒……放回去……你们明天不是……再说欧冠……”

“还有整整一个星期呢。”

“那也不许，我说不能喝就不能喝。”

拉姆惊悚地听到阿根廷人命令的声音里带着浓厚的亲密。

“他还让巴斯蒂不许喝酒呢……天哪……”

拉姆咕哝着，他没想到两人会如此亲密，也不知道该说什么了。穆勒也是一样，直着眼睛看屏幕，盯着角落处那双挽起袖子的手，看着它们在料理台上忙活着，后来还掰了一块什么东西喂到施魏因施泰格嘴里。

队友们又闹了半天，终于定下聚会的时间和地点，然后各自结束通话了。

 

施魏因施泰格留给队友的震惊不止是这些。第二天晚上聚会结束后，喝高了的队友们开始欺压喝得少的人送他们回去，只有施魏因施泰格不声不响地向自己的车上走。

“喂——你怎么回去啊？”格策叫道，“你能开车的话送我一段啊——”

“你要是不介意的话我可以送你……”施魏因施泰格说，故意把声音压得低一些，像是不想让更多人听到。

“还有我还有我！”

喝多的马丁内斯也兴高采烈地叫起来。

拉姆正在拖着醉醺醺的诺伊尔把他塞进车里，没空管穆勒。后者晕头晕脑地跟着前面的马丁内斯，然后一起上了施魏因施泰格的车。

“你不和菲利普一起吗？”

穆勒醉醺醺坐上后排座、关好车门后，施魏因施泰格回头问。

“他明天有事，我回自己家……”

在穆勒说这句话的功夫，包括他在内后排的三人都盯着驾驶席。格策忽然间兴奋起来，眼睛亮晶晶的，但还是没敢开口。

“今天里奥送我们。”施魏因施泰格说。

马丁内斯和格策对里奥打了招呼。穆勒醉眼朦胧地望着他。

最初车上十分安静，过了一会儿，施魏因施泰格想起他之前在店里订的一大块生肉排，问里奥东西送没送来。两人就此聊起了家常话，格策也很高兴地试着参与进去，和里奥说了几句他们各自喜欢的菜。

马丁内斯的家最近，把他送到地方后，格策已经和里奥聊上了。

“就是上一场啊，你们主场作战的时候，里奥，那次——我能叫你里奥吗？”格策问。

里奥同意了。

格策继续兴奋地说了起来，“那次你过人的时候转向好快，我以为你肯定要和对方撞上了呢，但你还是避开了……”

格策热情洋溢地说着，里奥礼貌地回应。他们聊得挺愉快，施魏因施泰格为此十分欣慰。

因为知道第二天他有聚会，前一天里奥没让他喝酒，今天施魏因施泰格好能放开了和队友们喝一场。但喝多了毕竟不好看，他们醉醺醺的样子自己人知道就够了，施魏因施泰格原本打算蹭队友的车回来，但立刻被里奥否决了。

“我开车去接你不就好了？蹭什么车。”

“那——你不是——不麻烦吗？”

“接你回家有什么麻烦的？”

施魏因施泰格觉得这听起来像已婚夫妇之间的对话，他在心里暗爽一会儿，没说出口。

格策高高兴兴地和里奥说着比赛，过了一会儿忽然意识到球王在给他当司机送他回家。

“里奥，你这样——和巴斯蒂在一起，不怕被狗仔队看到吗？你还来接他……呃，还带上我们几个蹭车的。”

“看到就看到，”里奥回答，“也没什么好藏着的。”

格策继续以惊讶的眼神看着他。施魏因施泰格一脸骄傲。

“你和巴斯蒂——你们真的在约会，是吗？”

“你的话太多了。”

里奥还没回答，一直靠在窗边不知是醒是睡的穆勒忽然开口。

“我就问问嘛。”格策小声辩解。

“我们在约会。”里奥答道。

“哇……真的啊，”格策一副羡慕的样子，“哦，前面右转，里奥，我住在那边。”

“谁都能叫你‘里奥’，是吗？”穆勒又说。

他的话说不上有多少恶意，但也绝对不友善，听起来怪怪的，格策感觉很尴尬。

“托马斯，你喝多了……”

里奥看出他醉了，并没回答，按照格策所说的向右转弯。

“你听不见我说话吗？”穆勒问。

“清醒点儿，托马斯，别说了！”施魏因施泰格叫道，阻止他继续用冒犯的语气对里奥说话。

“我听见了，”里奥回答着，在斑马线前踩下刹车，等着红灯，“你醉了，还是别说了。”

“我是醉了，”穆勒幽幽地答道，“但我没忘记你是谁。”

短暂的片刻沉默后，施魏因施泰格刚要开口，穆勒说道：“你很清楚你不可能和施魏因施泰格怎么样，为什么还要浪费时间精力？特意跑到慕尼黑来，做出这副深情的样子给谁看？你是只想骗骗施魏因施泰格、结果却做戏做得过头了吗？你不会真的想让他相信你们最后会结婚吧？只是上个床，干嘛要做得这么认真？你就打算一直这样骗他吗？”

“我没有骗他。”

穆勒冷笑一声。

“你一个人在巴塞罗那过得挺寂寞吧？不然也不至于千里迢迢飞到慕尼黑来找我的队友，我说的是吧？”

“托马斯——”

施魏因施泰格刚开口，里奥叫了他一声，低声说道：“我跟他说吧，他醉了。你们是队友，别因为喝了酒吵起来。”

里奥伸出空闲的那只手，在施魏因施泰格的胳膊上握了一下。后者收敛了火气，暂时不做声了。

“或许是。”里奥对穆勒之前的问题答了一句。

“这么说，你就是承认你只是想找人干你喽？”

格策被穆勒的话吓得不敢开口，施魏因施泰格眼看就要爆发，里奥抬起手来做了个手势，让他不必参与，自己继续回答酒鬼的问题。

“我们是认真的，不只是想找个人干那么随意。”

“认真？难道你还会和他结婚吗？”

“也不是没有这个可能。”

“你知道我怎么想吗，梅西？你就是个扯谎的下贱胚子，还说有可能结婚，难道你会喜欢施魏因施泰格？”

施魏因施泰格憋着火气，如果不是里奥示意他不要说话，他一定早就爆发了。与他的恼怒和格策的慌张不同，里奥看上去十分镇静。

“我确实喜欢巴斯蒂安，穆勒，你还想听什么？”

“你喜欢他？”穆勒的声音尖锐地提高，像醉酒的人特有的那样荒谬地叫喊着，“你喜欢他？你以为我不知道你是什么东西，你也配说喜欢？”

“托马斯！你够了！”

“凭什么，梅西？凭什么？”不顾施魏因施泰格的叫喊，穆勒狂躁地嚷道。

这时，车已经开到了格策家门口。年轻人不安地下车了，施魏因施泰格也走下来，拉开后排车门，扯着穆勒的衣领把他拽了下来。

“马里奥，托马斯交给你了，让他在你家住也好、送他回家也好，你看着办。”

穆勒脚步不稳地被施魏因施泰格推到格策身上，他回过头来，大声笑着：“你会后悔的，施魏因施泰格！别以为你骑了梅西他就是你的人了，你——”

格策吓得赶快去捂住穆勒的嘴，一边把他向家里拖。施魏因施泰格忍着火气向车上走，格策忽然“嗷”一声叫起来。

“你怎么咬人！”

格策松开手，穆勒站不稳，摔坐到地上。格策不情不愿地继续把他向房子里拖，穆勒像病人一样喘着粗气、笑得上气不接下气，大声嚷嚷着“梅西、没有人会要你这种下贱货”之类的话，格策又要堵住他的嘴又要防止自己被咬，几步路走得十分困难。

施魏因施泰格一秒钟也待不下去，匆匆走回车上。如他所料，里奥神色冷峻，脸上覆着阴影。

 “我对今天的事很抱歉，里奥，我没想到——”

“不是你的错，不要你道歉，”里奥看着格策费力地把穆勒拖到门口，“我没那么生气。”

“托马斯太不像话了，喝多了就这么没分寸……”

“这不算什么，”里奥踩下油门，“比这难听十倍的话我也听过，无中生有，空穴来风，你也别想了。”

汽车在沉默中行驶着，施魏因施泰格想要缓和气氛，却不知道说什么。而且刚刚穆勒的态度让他十分厌恶，一时三刻，他还不能忘掉那种愤怒和令人生厌的感觉。

“我都不在乎，你就别生气了。”里奥劝道。

“我知道托马斯醉了，但他这样说你，我还是受不了。”

“你都知道他喝醉了还和他一般见识？别想了，就算他清醒的时候继续对我有偏见，那也很正常，是吧？我毁了他的第一次世界杯——让他的国家队少了个冠军，这可能就是不共戴天之仇了吧。都过去四年了……”

里奥劝着施魏因施泰格，让他别再对此耿耿于怀。但直到回到家中，气氛依然很消沉。

 

走进卧室，两人关了灯准备睡觉，但外人参与和破坏的气氛仍残留在他们之间。里奥的眼睛依旧冷着，施魏因施泰格不确定是否该再说些什么。

他刚在床上躺下，里奥就爬到他身上，胳膊肘撑在床上望着施魏因施泰格。

施魏因施泰格等着他开口，但里奥并没说话。

里奥望着他，神情严峻，像要从他眼眸深处挖掘出什么。

他们对望着。最初施魏因施泰格等待着，在里奥迟迟没有开口后，他的目光扫过里奥眼周的细纹，扫过睫毛，望进他深色的眼睛。那双眼眸含着饱胀的感情，就这样看着，施魏因施泰格骤然感觉喘不过气来，仿佛透过眼睛直接看到里奥心底。

他无法再和里奥对视下去，这会让他哭出来。

但阿根廷人并不打算就此结束，他仍在看着施魏因施泰格，眼中的情绪越来越多，他愤怒且狂躁，强势而渴望，专注又脆弱。他的眼睛剥开了心。

“我想要你。”

终于，阿根廷人开口了。

“我想让你变成我的，永远是我一个人的。如果有人要把你抢走，我就捏碎他的喉咙。”

施魏因施泰格因为震惊忘了呼吸。他曾有过恋爱，但没有哪一次有人这样郑重、绝对、甚至极端地对他如此宣布。

“我不想和你继续约会了，我们应该恋爱。你应该是我男朋友，”他不眨眼地看着德国人，“你说呢？”

“好，我是你男朋友。”施魏因施泰格答道，目光焦急地在里奥眼中捕捉，而里奥的眼睛和心脏就那样敞开着，任他看个清清楚楚。

里奥闭上眼，在施魏因施泰格嘴上吻了下去。他试探着触碰施魏因施泰格的嘴唇，继而占有他的口腔和亲吻。

他们以探索的姿态缓慢记录着恋人的身体，衣服被剥掉，里奥紧贴在施魏因施泰格身上，他们火热的皮肤烫着彼此，几乎像生着倒刺一样将对方疼痛地、愉悦地勾住，痛苦伴随极致的快乐一同到来。

他们不知餍足地拥抱，反复确认和拥有彼此。

这一晚的性爱更像是一场仪式。

最终，在里奥爆发出崩溃的叫喊时，施魏因施泰格的性器顶入生殖腔中。里奥被从未体会过的快感淹没，他哭叫着，颤抖着，紧紧搂着施魏因施泰格，直到他的精液灌满身体。

 

盛午的光芒几乎点燃了房间。前一晚他们回来时已经是深夜，窗外昏暗，室内阴沉，窗帘形同虚设，已经没有拉合的必要。但太阳升起后，离去的黑夜将相拥的情人完全暴露在耀眼的光线中。

里奥把头埋在施魏因施泰格怀中躲着阳光，几次翻来覆去后，他还是醒了。

“太亮了。”他咕哝着。

“还要睡吗？我去把窗帘拉上？”

“不要，”里奥搂着他，“我再躺一会儿。”

他们静静地拥抱着。

施魏因施泰格搂着里奥，在他头发上轻轻捋着。

昨夜他还在对队友的醉话生气，今天却像是完全忘了。

只不过是几句话，只不过是他们的关系与前一天不同，事情似乎就全都变了。之前他也曾许多次这样拥抱着里奥，轻松，愉悦，想着昨夜的性爱，想着他们今天的日程安排。但从昨晚开始，他和里奥成了恋人，于是施魏因施泰格以同样的方式拥抱着他时，心中却欢喜又沉重，脑中盘算着他们的未来。

“你是不是该吃药了，里奥？”施魏因施泰格吻着恋人的额头，“昨天我们没做准备……”

听到这句话，里奥迷茫地睁开眼。

“不怪你，我没想过生殖腔会开……很少打开的，我自己也吓了一跳。”

听到这句话，里奥又被施魏因施泰格吻住了。

“那也还是要吃药吧？你带了吗？”

里奥枕着德国人的肩膀，想了想，咕哝道：“要是不吃呢？”

“里奥？”

“我想要孩子，你知道的……”

两个人被可能会有孩子的想法震慑，一时都不说话了。施魏因施泰格倒并非是认为这太快，只是惊讶。他知道里奥想要孩子，就算没有结婚、没有固定恋人，他也想要个热热闹闹的家庭，有一次两人还聊起了周围独自带孩子生活的熟人。孩子和家庭对里奥来说从来都不是负担，施魏因施泰格猜测这或许和他少年离家有很大关系。

“但——还是不行，里奥，我昨天喝酒了，这样是不是不太好？”

终于考虑到了重点，施魏因施泰格说。

“你说得对，”里奥撑着胳膊坐起来，“但我没带药——生殖腔从来不打开，我带它干什么。”

“我去买，你要哪种？”

里奥说了药名，施魏因施泰格开始穿衣服，离开卧室前又搂着里奥吻了吻。

“一会儿想吃什么？”

“要奶酪，要煎蛋，还要上次我吃的那种火腿。”

“好。”施魏因施泰格握住里奥的后颈，在一个仿佛新婚夫妇道别的亲吻后，施魏因施泰格才离开房间。

他刚走出去，里奥就闹脾气似的猛地躺回床上，不满地看着天花板。他想让施魏因施泰格马上回来，想马上再见到他。

 

这不是里奥第一次恋爱，但这是他最喜欢的一次。他最喜欢的人。

少年时期恋爱的记忆早已模糊，与皮克的短暂恋情也只持续了不到两个月就结束了。在那自后，里奥只有过和他上床的人，而恋爱则仿佛绝迹了一样从他的生活里消失了。

他和施魏因施泰格都是傻瓜，在他们关系的每个阶段，他们都以为这便是两人的真正想法、真正想要的东西。在他们还是朋友时，他们认真地把彼此当做朋友看待；在两人变成情人时，他们都小心地不流露出爱恋的感觉，以免把对方吓走；而在约会时，他们依旧谨慎，将正式恋爱的可能放在遥远的几个月之外。

直到昨天，在他们被一个醉酒的外人坏了兴致后，里奥恼怒起来。他的生活不应该是这样的，他想要施魏因施泰格，他不想等，更不想让莫名其妙的人来捣乱。他的生活不能永远都被他人破坏。

他不等了。他不能一直过着被束缚、被牵制的人生，他需要更多改变。他渴望自由，渴望家庭和后代，现在有一个机会能让渴望的东西变得触手可及，他有什么理由继续等下去？他的世界里能被破坏的东西早已被毁坏，他的小心和谨慎早就晚了。

他需要行动。而施魏因施泰格不仅是那个能触发改变的人，还是他喜欢的人。

 

和格策那张不谙世事的娃娃脸显示出的呆萌不同，对于喝醉的队友咬了他、吐在他身上、还非常麻烦地留在他家过夜一事，格策并不觉得讨厌。他体贴地攥着穆勒的脚把他拖到浴室里让他吐个够，再毫无温柔可言地把他拖到床上躺下，并慷慨地把这一切都拍下来、发到群里给队友们看。

去异地办事的拉姆对此一无所知，所以穆勒继续在格策家出尽洋相，队友们看他被格策祸害的视频疯狂刷屏。

受到丧心病狂队友们的鼓励，格策大着胆子给穆勒换了一套粉色睡衣，并继续拍照留念、共享。

原本施魏因施泰格不可能轻易原谅昨天穆勒的所作所为，但昨晚他和里奥忽然间确定关系、成了恋人，这件事的冲击让生活中其他事情都变得无关紧要，想起前一晚穆勒的无礼和冒犯时，施魏因施泰格觉得那已经是很久之前的事了，他甚至都记不清细节。现在他只觉得穆勒的酒品实在差劲，对他也已经不那么恼怒了。

尽管如此，在拜仁的聊天群里见到被格策祸害的穆勒时，施魏因施泰格还是避开里奥、没让他看到，这是他们恋爱的第一天，他不想有任何事勾起里奥不愉快的回忆。

 

笑够了穆勒出洋相的视频，施魏因施泰格和里奥聊到要不要公开两人的关系，最后，为了避免队友因不知情而闹出尴尬局面，他们还是决定先告诉队友们。里奥打算等到回巴塞罗那后再说，施魏因施泰格则直接在拜仁的聊天群里发了信息，告诉大家里奥是他男朋友了，他们可以继续不喜欢梅西，但只要别让施魏因施泰格听到不该听到的话就行。

队友们回复了类似于“知道了”、“你够可以的啊”一类的话，又胡扯了些有的没的，最后不知道是谁先起的头，非要让施魏因施泰格发一张他们两人的合照。拗不过他们，两人在沙发上拍了张照片，他们穿着家常衣服坐在一起，施魏因施泰格搂着里奥的腰，里奥手中攥着男友带着拜仁标志的杯子。

发过了照片，接受了队友又一轮莫名其妙的表情轰炸后，群里终于安静一会儿了。

“恋爱的第一天竟然花了这么多时间在手机上！”施魏因施泰格感叹，“走吧，我们出去转转。”

“去哪啊？”

“不知道，我就是想带着你出门，让别人都知道你是我男朋友。”

里奥笑他幼稚，但还是很快穿上外衣和施魏因施泰格出门了。

 

两人在外面转了一天，晚上回来后，里奥先去洗澡，施魏因施泰格打开手机看队友们在群里又说什么了。信息多得不得了，他原本只打算看两眼就算了，却发现格策把穆勒惹毛了。

格策在群里可怜兮兮地求助，说穆勒发现他被捉弄、还被上传了照片和视频到群里后“非常生气”。格策说得很含蓄，但施魏因施泰格感觉穆勒已经暴走了，并猜测或许格策又被穆勒说了许多难听话——而且这几天还正好赶上他和格策过不去。

最初格策还以为穆勒只是开玩笑那种程度的恼火，还拍了视频发到网上，后来他就没动静了，过了半天，开始在群里诚恳又委屈地说是自己错了、不该捉弄托马斯、对他公开道歉什么的，但情况并没好转。穆勒一直没在群里回应，格策也不说话了。

施魏因施泰格自然希望两人已经和好了。他给格策发信息问情况怎么样了，格策忽然打过电话来。

“巴斯蒂！我们——我们在医院呢——托马斯磕着脑袋了，他流了好多血……”

他在电话里紧张地叫着，施魏因施泰格立刻警觉起来。

“磕到哪了？你们在哪个医院？严重吗？”

“就磕到额头了，我们在离我家最近的那个大医院，哎呦你等一下，我办手续交钱呢，托马斯自己在医生那儿……你能不能过来啊，巴斯蒂，我……呃……”

他慌了。

不用他说，施魏因施泰格也听出来了。

穆勒在他家里不知道是摔了还是怎么着，总之碰坏了额头，之前还在和他发火，现在也不知道消没消气。格策年纪小，又是穆勒的后辈，他会慌也很正常。

“我这就过去，你别慌了，好好办手续交钱，看好托马斯。”

施魏因施泰格正要去拿钱包和衣服，里奥从浴室里走出来。

“你怎么了？这副表情。”

“托马斯在医院，我得去看看他。现在只有马里奥在那儿，他已经慌了。”

“他怎么会在医院？”

“不知道怎么磕着脑袋了。”

施魏因施泰格把手机递给里奥，让他看格策在群里发的视频和文字，自己在衣柜里翻找厚衣服和围巾，夜里冷，刚刚他们回来时已经感觉到气温骤降了。

里奥看了看格策发的那几条视频。格策要么非常大胆，要么非常迟钝，如果让里奥和一个如此暴怒的人共处一室，里奥绝不会同意，更不可能冒着生命危险拍什么视频。穆勒的酒还没醒，又十分狂躁——视频中的他处于彻底的暴怒中，里奥不得不承认那模样十分吓人。

“需要我陪你过去吗？”里奥问。

“不，你在家歇着，早点睡觉，别等我。我拿钥匙了。不知道托马斯脑袋磕得严不严重，我可能会很晚才回来……”

他是副队长，又是穆勒的朋友，去医院探望自然是他的责任。里奥送他到门口，给他系好围巾，两人又吻了吻，施魏因施泰格离开了。

 

一整夜里奥都没睡着。他以为施魏因施泰格到了半夜就会回来，有点动静就醒，竖着耳朵听是不是他回家了，但直到第二天早上里奥也没看见他。

不安稳地睡了一夜，早上一醒来，里奥就给施魏因施泰格打电话，问他情况怎么样了，昨天睡得好不好。

“还好，我和马里奥都有睡觉的地方……托马斯太不省心了，他没醒酒还发疯，马里奥家的门弹簧坏了，弹回来拍了托马斯的脸，把额头弄破了。本来问题不大，但昨天马里奥祸害了他半天，也不给他好好盖被子，他着凉感冒了。菲利普又不在这儿，只能我和格策看着他了。”

“那你什么时候能回来？”

“等到中午可能就没事了吧，”施魏因施泰格打了个哈欠，“你方便过来一趟吗，里奥？多从家里拿点儿吃的……”

里奥赶快起床洗漱，然后从厨房里拿了一大块肘子、一大块火腿、还有零七零八的一大袋子食物，之后就饿着肚子赶快去医院给男朋友送吃的了。

赶到医院时，施魏因施泰格和格策已经醒了，穆勒还在睡，脑袋上缠了一圈纱布。现在住院的人不多，于是他们要了一个三人间病房，每人占了一张床。

施魏因施泰格情绪如常，但格策就很消沉了。他知道这次是自己没照顾好穆勒，不仅穆勒可能会生他的气，队里说不定也要怪他。

“你昨天也没睡好吗？”一看到里奥，施魏因施泰格搂住他，来回打量着。

“以为你半夜就能回来了，听见点儿声音就以为是你，醒了好几回。”

“昨天我想给你发信息来着，但那时候太晚了，我怕你睡了、再吵醒你，早知道就跟你说一声了。”

施魏因施泰格心疼地在里奥唇上吻了吻。屋子里还有另外两个人，虽然有一个人还没醒，但里奥还是觉得不好意思。

“好了，快吃东西吧。”

三人坐在一旁的小桌前吃早饭。直到填饱了肚子，格策的心情也没有好转。

饭后施魏因施泰格收拾着食物的空包装，里奥试着安慰了格策几句。

“感冒很快就会好，你别担心了，你又不是故意的。”

“早知道昨天就不捉弄他了，托马斯气坏了……”

“别想了，”里奥在他后背上拍了拍，“等他醒了、说不定他已经不和你生气了，那你现在不就白担心了？”

里奥劝了格策好一会儿，过了半天，格策终于看起来不那么沮丧了。

没过多久，穆勒醒了。他病怏怏地睁开眼，向房中看了一圈。里奥知道他不喜欢自己，赶快起身出去了，在走廊里站着。他等着和施魏因施泰格一起回家，所以并没马上离开。

“现在感觉怎么样？”施魏因施泰格在穆勒床边坐下，“你只是感冒了，没有大碍。脑袋上也就是破了个皮，医生说伤很浅，过几个月就看不出来了。”

穆勒不做反应，仿佛根本听不到队友的话。他定定地望着施魏因施泰格，这让格策更紧张了。

“你是不是还在生气啊，托马斯？你别生气了，行吗？我道歉，昨天我全做错了……”

穆勒没力气把小胖子的嘴堵上，身体中的反胃也让他不想开口说话。他敷衍地应了一声“没事”，然后就下床去洗手间，看看能不能把胃里的东西都吐出来，那样他还好受些。

回到床上后，穆勒又睡着了。他刚刚吐了一通，吃不下东西，而且心烦得只想睡觉。

看到他这种情况，施魏因施泰格觉得自己一时半刻还不能走。他到门外找到里奥，和他说了病人的反应。

“我想等到中午，行吗，里奥？你能在这儿陪我吗？”

里奥同意了。

在穆勒睡着后，施魏因施泰格把里奥叫回房间里，三人在病房中小声聊着天。格策把穆勒生病的消息发到了群里，还联系了拉姆。正好拉姆从外地赶回来了，正在匆匆地向医院赶。

过了一会儿，施魏因施泰格被医生叫走，格策出去接找不到病房的拉姆，里奥无聊地在病床前坐着玩手机。

不多久，里奥感觉到盯在自己身上的目光。他放下手机，发现穆勒已经醒了，正看着他。里奥也不说话，只是回望着。

两人对视了快一分钟，穆勒忽然笑了，笑得病恹恹的，也不知是不是把里奥当成了别人。他从被子里抽出手，指背碰到里奥的手臂，里奥收回胳膊，一言不发地望着古怪的病人。

“你怎么会在这儿？”

“我来等巴斯蒂安，和他一起回家。”

穆勒做了个十分滑稽的表情。

“你知道，菲利普——”

这句话没说完，就被推门而入的人打断了。拉姆急匆匆走进来，里奥立刻站起身，退到门口。拉姆握住穆勒的手，另一只手在他额头上贴了帖。

“我来了，托马斯，没事了。”

施魏因施泰格站在门口，和里奥一起望着病房里的两人。格策长舒一口气。

穆勒迷蒙地笑着，闭上眼睛，像是安心了。

 

 

第四章

 

自他们的关系从小小的波折和混乱中开始后，施魏因施泰格有一整个月没见到里奥。他们的赛程都很紧张，谁也抽不出时间去看对方。眼看这种忙碌的情况要接着持续上一整个月时，他们终于盼来了一场俱乐部之间的比赛。而在这场比赛之后，又是三十天不能见面的漫长煎熬。

“我可不是为了每天想着一个见不到的男朋友才和你恋爱的，”里奥在电话中如此宣布道，“明天比赛结束后赶快洗干净了等我。”

“别——里奥，别这么说，我不能和你调情，我现在光是听你说话都有反应。”

“你以为我不是？”里奥回道，在电话里笑了，“明天好好比赛，踢好了我奖励你。”

“哦？那拜仁输还是赢才能算是‘踢好了’？”

“这个嘛，看我心情，”里奥答道，“反正我们时间紧迫，你别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

平日都甜甜腻腻地说情话、平平平常常地聊彼此的生活，可一到要见面的时候，两个人都原形毕露，恨不得比赛结束就立刻在更衣室里干一场。

赛前说得露骨，但到了比赛当天，之前的玩笑话就都扔到一旁了。比赛开始后不到十分钟，里奥就在内马尔的助攻下进了一球，里奥跳到内马尔身上和他庆祝，队友们也都高兴地围了过来，毕竟谁也没想到面对拜仁能这么快就取得进球。一球落后并没打乱拜仁的进攻步伐，很快穆勒的进球扳平比分，巴萨继续寻找机会，发起进攻。

在下半场快结束时，眼看着比赛要以平局收场，内马尔在里奥的助攻下忽然打进一个球，此时距离比赛结束只剩下五分钟，拜仁想要再度扳平比分的希望已经十分渺茫了。

就在人们挤在禁区中混战时，带球的内马尔忽然被穆勒绊倒，德国人指责内马尔假摔，两人吵了几句。里奥离得远，没看清，但还是赶快过去把他们分开了。裁判没有判罚点球，最后比赛就这样结束了。

 

比赛刚一开始，里奥就忘了和施魏因施泰格在赛前说的话了。直到赛后向球场外走时、过来和他交换球衣的施魏因施泰格提醒了他，里奥向他看了一眼，脱下球衣递给他。两人搭着对方的球衣向球员通道走，苏亚雷斯走过来和里奥说话，里奥站住，捂着嘴和他说了一会儿，然后才继续走向更衣室。

在球员通道中他们被挡住了去路，内马尔和穆勒争执起来了。无论是他们这次争执还是场上的那次摔到，里奥都不知道谁对谁错，但内马尔是巴萨的，他必须护着自己人，其他队友已经进了更衣室，苏亚雷斯在和一个工作人员说话，这里只有他和内马尔两个巴萨队员。里奥赶快走过去拉住内马尔，试图平息他和穆勒的争吵，但莫名地，穆勒忽然把矛头对准了他，和里奥吵了起来。

说到吵架，穆勒还真是一把好手，明明西语是他的外语，吵起架来却连停顿都没有，内马尔气得差点要动手，幸好被苏亚雷斯拖走了，里奥不想再和穆勒吵下去，他绕开对方要走，却又一次被德国人挡住。这下里奥也火了。

“你拦着我干什么？拦着我你们就能赢了吗？”

“这场比赛你们根本就不该赢！第一个球就已经越位了，别以为没人看到！你输给过我几次你自己不知道吗？就算你踢到下次世界杯也还是会输给我！”

里奥不想再听，绕开他要走，德国人就是不让路。

一个要走，一个要拦，两人撞到一起，里奥恼火地推了他一把。

“滚开！”

“一听到输球就想跑？你丢了大力神杯还说不得了？”穆勒气势汹汹地瞪着里奥，“偶尔赢一场也是靠越位，你——”

“托马斯！”施魏因施泰格忽然跑来，把里奥拉到他身后、挡在穆勒面前，“别这样，托马斯，比赛结束了，我们该回去了……”

见到自己人挡在梅西面前，穆勒气炸了。

“你以为你是他的什么人？你凭什么挡在他前面？你以为你在干什么？”穆勒叫嚷着，伸着手就向着施魏因施泰格去了，幸好拉姆跑了过来，立刻拦住他，把他拖走了。

“你放开——”

“赶快跟我回去！你还想干什么？教练等着人齐了说话呢……”

“你以为我在乎他说什么？你……”

穆勒暴躁地和拉姆吵着，被他拖走了。这时哈维和伊涅斯塔也走过来找里奥，他们谨慎地打量着施魏因施泰格。

“你没事吧？”

里奥摇摇头，“就吵了两句，没什么。你快回去吧，我也得过去了……一会儿见。”

施魏因施泰格应了一声“回头见”，立刻离开了，里奥也和队友们一起走回更衣室。

 

半晌后，里奥离开球场抵达酒店，按照施魏因施泰格所说的房间号去找他，他刚敲开门，施魏因施泰格已经等在那里了，一把将里奥搂进怀里吻着。

里奥主动解开施魏因施泰格的衣服，两人一面吻着一面向床上移动，但在他们热吻着被沙发绊倒后，两人就急不可耐地在沙发上做了起来，也不再费心要到床上去了。

 

赢了要庆功，输了要发泄，反正总免不了一场聚会和酒精。回到酒店、刚刚放下东西，队友们就喊着要出去，穆勒余火未消，也想借着这个机会痛痛快快喝一场。

向电梯走着，他习惯性地摸了摸上次额头上被撞坏的地方，尽管那条小伤疤十分不起眼，但一个月以来穆勒每天都会在伤口上摸摸，他自己也不知道原因，就好像这样伤口能愈合得快些似的。

走过一扇没关严的房门、听到里面传来的欢爱声音时，穆勒正想快步走开，但他忽然觉得这声音有点耳熟。

他向房门靠近，歪了歪头，把耳朵贴了过去。

“巴斯蒂安……巴斯蒂安……啊啊——”

伴随着一遍遍叫着施魏因施泰格名字的声音，一声尖利的叫喊响了起来。那声音几乎要哭出来了，欢愉的、无法自控的喊声宣布着高潮即将到来。

穆勒不敢相信他真的听到了梅西的声音——比赛才刚结束，这怎么可能……

屋内的欢爱声越来越大，穆勒不仅没走，反而把门推开了。

出现在他眼前的是满地狼藉的衣服，还有沙发上交缠的肢体。 

比赛才“刚刚”结束，他们才“刚刚”抵达酒店，这两人就已经急不可耐地做起来了。

穆勒脑中猛地窜起一股火，他一脚踢开门、冲进去，一副要把施魏因施泰格拉走的样子。屋内的两人见他忽然闯进来、都吓了一跳，施魏因施泰格赶快拽过来丢在沙发上的一件衣服遮盖两人交合的下体，而梅西诧异地看着他，一动不动，胳膊还搂在施魏因施泰格背上，腿也大张着搭在施魏因施泰格腰侧。

就在穆勒不知道到底要冲过来干什么的时候，一个人影忽然闯进来，一把拉住他的胳膊把他向外丢去，穆勒没站稳、几乎是被甩出去的，门也“哐”一声关上了。

“你疯了吗？你是不是疯了！”把穆勒推到走廊上，拉姆爆发地冲他喊道，“比赛后和对手吵架，现在还要跑进去抓奸？施魏因施泰格和谁上床关你什么事？你是他什么人？”

见到拉姆发飙，穆勒也呆了。

“我不是……我……”

“你给我老实点儿，今天不许再惹祸！”拉姆叫道，他的反应太激烈，吼声又大而且怒不可遏，穆勒反倒收敛了。看到男友呆滞的脸色后，拉姆勉强收拾起情绪，说道：“走吧，喝酒去，队友们都等着呢……别管巴斯蒂了，我知道你生气，他确实没分寸，但他一个成年人，真要作践自己，谁还能拦得住？反正最后出什么事也都是他自己负责……但这也太过火了，比赛才刚结束啊，他就不能等等吗？”

拖着穆勒向外走，拉姆的声音变得有气无力起来。穆勒也是一样，走路也仿佛头重脚轻似的。走廊上有窗户没关，夜风一阵阵吹过来，让人身上发冷。他们没再说话，刚刚那两人肢体交缠的样子还留在脑海中。

 

穆勒忽然闯进来，又立刻被拉姆拽出去，门在转瞬间开启又关上，屋内的两人还没来得及弄清楚到底发生了什么，闯入者已经消失了。

显然里奥不想对那两人加以评论，也不打算花费时间去回味刚刚的一幕，他只是推推施魏因施泰格，让他去把门锁上。他这一开口，施魏因施泰格才回过神来，赶快去锁好门。

他从门口回来时，里奥已经躺到床上了，虽然中途被人打扰有些扫兴，但里奥并不介意。施魏因施泰格一回来，他就搂住德国人吻着，分着腿缠到他腰上。

这次他们慢了许多。施魏因施泰格当然不想回忆刚刚的画面，但这一幕的冲击力太大，怎么也清不出脑海。在他仍为刚刚的插曲回不过神时，里奥早已拥着他缠绵地吻了起来，好像什么也没发生。

“你也太大胆了，”施魏因施泰格不禁感叹，“他们忽然闯进来，我都吓了一跳，你反倒不当回事。”

“他们是你的队友，我和他们又不熟。要是巴萨的人闯进来，我当然也会吓一跳。”

施魏因施泰格想了想，但还是觉得无论闯进来的是穆勒还是苏亚雷斯，带来的尴尬和冲击力并没有什么区别。他努力不去想刚刚的一幕，但仍有些心不在焉，里奥却像是兴致更好了，他主动挑逗施魏因施泰格，过火地引诱他，让德国人无暇分心，最终又专注地探索着里奥的身体，配合他的步调满足他、获取更多快感。

到最后他们终于停下时，施魏因施泰格已经不想再离开里奥的身体。阿根廷人满足了他的愿望，张开的腿跨在他腰上，让德国人的性器埋在自己身体中。

这一晚他们做的太过火了，施魏因施泰格已经想象到明天回程的路上他会睡个不停的场景。可尽管如此，他还是觉得不够。

“我们不应该分开，我们应该在一个联赛才对，一个月没见，你怕是都快憋坏了。”

“还说我，难道你不是？”里奥在男友脸上捏了一把。

“以前我们明明不是这样的。”施魏因施泰格若有所思。

“那时候你还不是男朋友，一起上床罢了，哪会有这么多感觉。”

或许是这样。有了名副其实的关系后，连在床上的感觉也不同了。

施魏因施泰格抱住里奥，在他身上啃咬起来，里奥笑个不停，一旦他笑得过分了，施魏因施泰格就在他身体中警告似的顶弄一下，于是里奥又是笑又是小声叫着，很快又搂住德国人和他吻了起来。

过了一会儿，施魏因施泰格停下亲吻，问道：“这次生殖腔又打开了，要吃药吗？”

“不吃了，”里奥打着哈欠，“有了我就养……反正我们也没喝酒。”

“能怀上吗？”

“这我怎么知道。”

“不是，里奥，我是说……”施魏因施泰格的声音忽然认真起来，“刚刚我们上床的时候我有种奇怪的感觉，以前也有过，就好像你的身体在排斥我……”

“胡说，我可没有，”里奥不满地望着他，“你说什么呢？”

“我不是说你排斥我，我是说你的身体……可能是你身体本身的生理反应。虽然生殖腔打开了，但却还是像排斥异物似的……就是那种感觉。”

里奥惊奇地瞪大眼睛，“还有这种事？很多次吗？”

“很少，也就两三次……但别当回事，这不重要，”他赶快补充，“就是这次又感觉到了，觉得很好奇。”

里奥笑了一声，附到施魏因施泰格耳边吹着气：“你知道为什么会这样吗？因为我们干得不够多，身体没吃饱，当然会不高兴……”

“你今天非要变着花样挑逗我是不是？”施魏因施泰格问，在里奥身体中轻轻顶了一下，里奥夸张地呻吟一声。

“对啊，除非你干到我怀上你的孩子，那时候我一定老老实实的。”

里奥和他说起了玩笑话。现在提到孩子太早，施魏因施泰格也不确定他和里奥能走多远，但里奥对孩子和家庭的看法很开放，就算两人最后没能在一起，他也会很高兴抚养他们的孩子。

 

拜仁在第二天上午启程，早上施魏因施泰格提前收拾好了东西、等待出发，里奥也在和他道别后离开了。去吃早饭时，施魏因施泰格和从转弯处怒气冲冲走出来的穆勒差点撞上，两人都吓了一跳，各退一步，施魏因施泰格正要说“早上好”，穆勒却狠狠瞪了他一眼，把他甩在身后大步走了。

早餐时施魏因施泰格见到了面色疲乏的拉姆。和刚刚一副与人大吵一架模样的穆勒相比，拉姆看起来就没精神多了，而穆勒干脆就没出现在早餐的餐桌上，最后还是拉姆烦躁地给他带了吃的东西回去。

最初，施魏因施泰格还以为那天穆勒瞪他的那一眼是错觉，但几个星期之后，穆勒的敌意和暴躁越发明显了。他并非总是针对某个人，而是所有人都在他找麻烦的名单内，施魏因施泰格和他关系更熟络些，而人们对熟人发起火来从来都不知收敛，反而变本加厉。最初几次施魏因施泰格还以为他只是最近踢球不顺、心情不好，后来就发现穆勒的暴躁已经到了难以控制的地步。

队友们推测他和拉姆的感情出问题了。最近一段时间，两人仍旧形影不离，但脸上的神色却生疏了许多，看起来也不如从前亲密。

旁人的感情出多少状况外人也帮不上忙。在穆勒和拉姆疏远地相处时，施魏因施泰格和里奥的感情倒是一直顺利，两人进展得很快，虽然还不至于考虑结婚，但他们的谈话已经涉及了许多对未来的打算，不知不觉，两人都在准备为将来一同生活和养育后代做准备。

 

早春到来时，队里组织了一次常规体检。体检结束后施魏因施泰格正打算离开，这时他看见队医从门前经过，他迟疑一秒，立刻追了出去，把队医叫住。

这次谈话不在他的计划中，但此时正好只有他们两人，施魏因施泰格觉得机会难得，而且除了信任的队医之外，他一时也想不到他还可以向哪个信赖的、可以保守秘密的医生提起这件事。

“我有件事想问您，”他把队医拉到走廊的另一边，“我听说Omega被标记之后生理上会有一些变化，如果是Omega运动员的话，在标记之后是不是需要时间适应这种变化？尤其是……呃，需要适应高强度运动的球员？”

“你都哪听来的谣言？这么大的人了怎么什么都信？”队医不屑地答道，“没有这种事。”

“可我在网上看到过很多这种消息啊，一些Omega运动员突然声称受伤了、需要休息，但其实是因为——”

“小报为了销量乱编消息、当然说得和真的一样，你就别跟着添油加醋了。”

队医转身要走，施魏因施泰格又叫住他。

“等一下，我还想问一件事——Omega是不是发情期的时候最容易怀孕？这个总不是谣言吧？”

“确实是这样，发情期的Omega受孕更容易，如果和他发生性行为的对象正巧是标记他的Alpha，受孕的几率更大，”队医怀疑地上下打量他，“你还有其他问题？”

“没有了。”施魏因施泰格赶快摇头，对队医道谢。他转过身要走回更衣室拿东西，刚从走廊的转弯走过，就看见自己的五六个队友站在他面前，一个个都是惊呆了的表情。

片刻沉默后，格策茫然地望着施魏因施泰格开口了。

“你说的是真的？你、你要标记梅西了、还会让他生小宝宝？”

施魏因施泰格难得地红了脸。

“这是一次私人性质的谈话！你们根本就不该听到！不许说、不许问、不许讨论，一个字也不许外传！”

说完，施魏因施泰格一阵风似的从走廊上消失了。

他一溜烟地跑了，队友们还在原地呆站着。

“你能相信——”

“不能。”

“他们真的——”

“别说了。”拉姆堵住队友们的话，“巴斯蒂说了，这是私人性质的谈话，我们不该听到也不该讨论。该干什么干什么去。”

他率先拽着穆勒走了，其他人都还在原地站着，不可思议地想着刚刚听到的对话。

 

当天的训练结束后，施魏因施泰格在停车场见到了等在那里的穆勒。他说今天没开车，早上送他来的菲利普临时有事，晚上他只好搭车回去了。

刚一上车，施魏因施泰格就感觉到气氛不对。穆勒这些天时常会露出不耐烦的样子，但今天异常沉默，似乎遭到了什么重大打击，看上去很消沉。

“你和菲利普最近怎么样了？”

“不好。”穆勒答道。

施魏因施泰格思附着该怎么开口劝他。自己是外人没错，但见到队友这种失魂落魄的样子，他至少要说些什么。等红灯时施魏因施泰格看了穆勒一眼，和他最近的印象一致：穆勒比从前瘦了，身上的失落和烦闷再明显不过，拉姆对于情绪控制得更好，虽然也过得不顺心，但看上去他只是比从前沉默了很多。

“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但如果能和好，你还是和菲利普好好相处吧，”施魏因施泰格提起话头，“他很喜欢你。之前你和他在一起的时候，也比现在看起来开心多了。”

穆勒没说话，眼中的焦虑更多了。

“你和梅西发展得挺顺利？”片刻后他问道。

“算是这样。”

“你甚至都打算标记他了？”穆勒盯着他，“他同意了？”

“我们谈过一次……他不太反对。”

“你在开玩笑，这可是一辈子的事，他怎么会轻易同意？”

“他有他的考虑，”施魏因施泰格解释道，“很多事里奥都不退步，但也有很多事他反倒不在意……”

他不能再详细说下去，那些对话太私人了。里奥喜欢他不假，但还没到深爱的地步，他知道Omega总是有可能被Alpha标记的，与其在某次滚床时事情忽然失控、被完全错误的对象标记，还不如选一个他认为安全的人——就算最终两人没在一起，一个也不会因此为难他、让他狼狈不堪的Alpha。

何况，里奥还是很喜欢他的。

“那孩子呢？你们要结婚了吗、竟然还打算要孩子？”

“孩子倒是真的，里奥很想……”施魏因施泰格忽然停下，觉得自己说的太多了，“别说这个了，托马斯，这些是里奥的隐私，我不好说太多。”

穆勒神色黯然地望着窗外。

如果拉姆也是Omega，说不定事情就容易多了。施魏因施泰格不禁想道。

“你和菲利普没有结婚的计划吗？说不定在一起了、事情就……”

“你是真的喜欢上梅西了？”穆勒打断他的话。

他问得突然，但施魏因施泰格还是答道：“是这样。”

“你还不知道他到底是什么样的人，是吧？你以为我对他的那些评论都是空穴来风？他欺骗你、利用你、玩弄你的感情，你竟然还真心喜欢他？他就是个祸害，巴斯蒂，你不是第一个上他的人，在巴塞罗那他有成堆的情人，你住在慕尼黑、什么都不知道，还真以为他像他表现出来的那么纯情？”

施魏因施泰格有一会儿没答话，过了半天才说道：“我们可能会有孩子，托马斯，别再说这些话了。”

“你不可能和他在一起！他不会想要你！”穆勒陡然激动起来，“他一直在利用你，先是把你当免费的情人和他上床，现在又想为自己安稳让你标记他，甚至还想利用你得到一个孩子——你见过更恶心的人吗？为什么我们都看得清清楚楚、你就是不明白？”

施魏因施泰格把车停在路边。他向远处望着，眉头拧在一起。有一瞬间，穆勒以为施魏因施泰格一定要对他发火了。

“我知道你讨厌里奥，但如果我们假设你说的都是真的，他骗了我、利用我——就算是这样，我也还是想继续和他在一起。我不想摆出一副痴情的样子，但就个人利益和得失来说，就算里奥骗我，我也没失去任何东西。和他在一起我很快乐，这些快乐完全可以让我忽略他对我感情的真假。”

穆勒神色古怪地看着他，似乎认为他疯了。

“你对里奥有很多偏见，你怎么看他我都不管，但以后不要再说这些话。我们还在一个球队里，我还拿你当朋友，托马斯。”

回答施魏因施泰格的是长久的寂静。穆勒像雕塑一样僵坐着，他似乎愤怒到了极点，身体都在微微发抖。

就在施魏因施泰格以为他会继续消极地沉默下去时，穆勒讽刺地笑了一声，灰暗的眼睛闪过一丝光亮。

“你会后悔的。”

说罢，他下车离开了。

 

那天正好是里奥的假期，施魏因施泰格到家时，里奥已经在家里等着他了。

穆勒的话多少影响了施魏因施泰格。这次见到恋人，他仍旧欢喜，但不像每次那样雀跃。迈进屋子他就搂住里奥，抱着他在沙发上躺下，心事重重地摸着里奥的头发和脸颊，与他接吻。

“你不高兴吗？”

“今天累了。”他答道。

里奥不做声地伏在他肩上，胳膊环着德国人的后背，手掌在他背上轻轻抚着。

“里奥，你记不记得……”

过了一会儿，施魏因施泰格迟疑地提到。

“什么？”

“我们第一次做爱的那次，”他说道，“那时候……你好像很难过。”

“是那样。”里奥想了想答道。

“为什么？那时候你甚至像是想哭似的。”

“我希望你出现得更早一点。而且我原本以为我永远都不会得到你——一个像你这样的人。”

施魏因施泰格不懂。

“为什么这么说？”

“大概和那时候过的很不开心有关吧，我希望能做出改变，但却什么也没得到。原本已经不再抱着希望，没想到你忽然出现了……”

“发生了什么吗？”

“很多事。很多让人心烦的事。”

他笼统地回答了问题，但答案并不明确。

最终，施魏因施泰格还是问了出来。

“你有事情瞒着我吗？”

“有。”里奥干脆地答道。

施魏因施泰格迟疑着，不知道该不该开口。

“我有不想说的事……但每个人都有，对吧？”里奥又说。

谈话逐渐陷入僵局。施魏因施泰格无法再问下去。当然，每个人都有难以启齿、不愿再谈起的事，甚至施魏因施泰格自己也有希望里奥永远也不会知道的事——都只是不重要的小事，但施魏因施泰格还是不希望恋人知情。

这个问题到底毁了他们温馨的气氛。两人拥抱着，却忽然疏远了。

施魏因施泰格不想继续问下去。如果问里奥他隐瞒的是否是自己应该知情的事，而里奥给出肯定的回答或是沉默，他该怎么办？逼问里奥那到底是什么事吗？还是如鲠在喉地忍着？

显然，最容易的做法是不再提起那个话题。

“我非常喜欢你，也很相信你，”里奥坐起来，挣脱施魏因施泰格的胳膊，和他对望着，“如果有可能，如果一切顺利，我希望能和你一起度过更长的时光，我理解恋人不会喜欢另一方面有所隐瞒，但我不认为隐瞒的一件事比我们的恋爱更重要。那是我不想提起的事，如果可能，我希望它没发生过。所以，如果你介意……”

里奥又在这样看着他了。

他的眼睛告诉你他不惧怕任何事、他能对抗全世界，就算一次次被打倒他也还是能站起来，可现在，他看着你，眼中坚固的防线对你露出缺口，他想要你，但如果你拒绝，他会立刻转身离开，将你未曾珍惜的温柔统统带走。

施魏因施泰格立刻抱住他，只怕回答迟了一秒、里奥就会离开。

“不，我们不提了。”他用力抱紧恋人。

里奥说得对，无论被隐瞒的是什么事，都没有他们的恋情重要。这关系到他们的未来、甚至是一生。里奥愿意被他标记，里奥愿意有他的孩子，他还想得寸进尺地奢求什么？自己的感情就那么纯真、容不得一点沙子？他自己就那么完美、那么特别、所以有资格要求恋人说出不想说的事吗？

里奥环住施魏因施泰格，然后慢慢收紧手臂。

 

里奥来到慕尼黑的第二天晚上，德国队的许多成员一起出席了赞助商举办的一场活动，活动结束后大家一起去了夜店。因为最近没有国家队的比赛，许久没见面的队友们喝得比平常更多，玩得也更尽兴。

施魏因施泰格早已告知了拜仁的队友自己和里奥的关系，这次趁着聚会，他也向国家队的朋友们通知了这件事，多数人早有耳闻，没有多少反应，偶尔几个没听到风声的见其他人都反应平静，便也把自己的惊讶压下了。在回答了几个他是不是认真的之类的问题后，这个话题就被岔过去了。

今天的聚会热闹，拉姆的脸色也比前几天好看些了，但等到喝多了酒时，他还是消沉下来，坐在角落里发呆。后来施魏因施泰格碰巧坐到他旁边，见拉姆心情不好，于是试着劝他。

“你和托马斯到底怎么了？大家都认识那么多年了，有什么事不能好好谈谈？最近你和他都不好过……再这样下去……”

施魏因施泰格搂着拉姆的肩膀说了起来，拉姆只是偶尔答应两声，他的安慰和开导都不见成效。

“巴斯蒂……”

施魏因施泰格立刻等着他说话。他刚刚说了好久、拉姆都没主动开口过。

“你有没有想过，其实托马斯和我——”

施魏因施泰格还没听到后面的话，他就被人揪着领子扯到一旁，在他还没看清时，穆勒的拳头已经落到脸上了。施魏因施泰格慌忙用胳膊挡住，但穆勒下手太狠，即使拼命挡着、他也还是招架不住，队友过来拉穆勒，但他们的前锋早就喝红了眼，发疯一样地打着施魏因施泰格。

“托马斯！托马斯快松手——”

大家七手八脚地扯着穆勒，在一旁目睹穆勒把施魏因施泰格拖起来打的格策还大喊着对他解释。

“巴斯蒂没有和菲利普怎么样！他们只是聊聊天，托马斯！你快松手啊——你误会他们了……”

众人费了半天的功夫才拉开穆勒，正担心他们闹出的乱子会引来太多人注意时，他们忽然发现在喧嚣的音乐声之外、人们已经不说话了，目光都向同一个方向望着。

里奥·梅西站在那里。他的穿着看上去有几分正式，似乎刚刚参加了商业活动。衣服对于料峭春寒来说过于单薄，但他身上的寒气更甚。

他一眼就看到刚刚被众人拉开的穆勒，当然也看到被他打得躺在地上的施魏因施泰格。

夜店中耀眼炫目的灯光混乱地在他们身上投射着，刚刚还在试图摆脱旁人束缚的穆勒忽然不动了。梅西冷冷地望着他，继而走过来，扶起施魏因施泰格。

他在施魏因施泰格耳边说话，没有人能听到他们说的是什么。他扶着男友站起来，一言不发地挽着他向门外走。

两人走到门口时，室内的众人还在望着他们。梅西回过头来，最后看了穆勒一眼，穆勒呆站在原地，紧攥的拳头早已松开、身上也没力气了。

在他们走了之后，穆勒暴躁地找回自己的外套和手机，然后不顾众人的劝告和挽留、立刻从夜店里消失了。拉姆在一旁坐着，沉默地看着他离开。

 

里奥扶着施魏因施泰格上车，还没来得及为他系安全带，手就急切地在他身上来回摸索着、看看有没有什么地方伤得严重。

“打坏了没有？疼吗？要不要去医院？”

施魏因施泰格正要去拽安全带，听了里奥的话气得笑起来，去拿安全带的手也松开了。

“就是和队友喝醉了打个架，还不至于去医院……咳——”

“还打架呢，分明就是他打你，别动，我看看，”里奥扳着施魏因施泰格的脸， “好在脸上没伤。要是敢把我男人打得破了相，我可不管他是不是你队友，现在就找他算账去。”

“你还要和他动手不成？”施魏因施泰格按着肚子笑了一声。

“有什么不行？不然看着他一天天欺负你吗？”里奥又摸到施魏因施泰格身上，“真不用去医院？”

“不用，我们回家吧。”施魏因施泰格去拽安全带，里奥帮他拉过来扣上了。

“今天不怪托马斯，他最近本来就心情不好，和菲利普好像在冷战，晚上我想劝劝菲利普……但今天酒喝多了、也忘了跟他保持点儿距离，我搂着菲利普和他说话，托马斯看到就发火了……”

里奥启动了汽车，一边听一边向家的方向开去。施魏因施泰格闭着眼靠在座椅上，没看到里奥的满面怒容。

“你下次别再这么由着他打了，打坏了还上不上场了？还手还不会吗？”

“我们是队友，他今天喝醉了……”

“队友？他打你的时候可没把你当队友。”

施魏因施泰格含糊着应了两句，满身酒气地靠在椅背上睡着了。到家后里奥把他扶到卧室里躺下，解开衣服看他身上有没有淤青。

“幸好你们的前锋中看不中用，”里奥厌恶又庆幸地说了一句，“身上没打坏，就有两个地方肿了。”

“我们的前锋还是挺——”

“还帮他说话？不许提他！”

施魏因施泰格嗤嗤地偷笑，里奥在他胳膊上拍了一下：“你喝酒喝傻了，还笑！”

他一把搂住里奥，在他脸上胡乱吻着，“看见你为我生气，我觉得高兴嘛……”

“你以后还是少让我为你生气，”里奥从他怀里挣脱开，严肃地盯着他，“别让人借着酒劲就对你发疯，你好歹也是副队长，再这么明里暗里让人欺负，以后在队里还怎么混？张嘴闭嘴‘托马斯’、‘托马斯’的，他就是和你过不去，你别总惯着他。”

施魏因施泰格本来还想辩解几句，说穆勒只是误会了、他只是心情不好，但想到最近穆勒的态度、几次针对自己发火之后，施魏因施泰格也不说话了。确实，就算是他感情不顺、心绪不佳，也不能总是和熟人过不去。

“好，听你的。”施魏因施泰格顺从地答应道。

里奥找了两块湿毛巾拿来，小心地放在施魏因施泰格身上几处青肿的地方上。

“干嘛这样看着我？”施魏因施泰格没力气地对着里奥笑，“我又不是身受重伤快死了。”

“谁看见男朋友被打伤了不心疼？”里奥不满地看了他一眼，用手小心地在对方身上揉着。

施魏因施泰格向他伸开胳膊，里奥放下毛巾，伏到他身上让他抱着。

最近队里总是不太平。抱着里奥暖热的身体，施魏因施泰格轻轻揉着他的头发。托马斯和菲利普心情都不好，今天还闹出这样一桩事，只希望别让媒体听到风声……说不定，这就是最糟的时期，是不是在这之后就能好转了？

想来想去，最近唯一的高兴事就是里奥来探望他了。

施魏因施泰格在里奥头上吻了吻，开始解他的衣服。

 

第二天里奥没让施魏因施泰格出门，让他躺在家里好好养伤，不要等到训练时身上还有淤青。里奥还拿了药水给施魏因施泰格涂，一边涂一边揉，弄得满客厅都是药味。

给施魏因施泰格涂过了药，里奥说他要给俱乐部打两个电话，然后攥着手机出去了。

里奥披上厚外套，走到院子的角落里拿出手机，一面回头望着房门。

电话很快被接听了。

“我没看错吧，你怎么会主动给我打电话？”

“你闹够了没有？”里奥转过身背对着房子，神色十分厌恶，“如果你还有什么不满，尽管冲着我来。再怎么说你们也是队友，这样借着喝酒和自己人动手，不觉得丢脸吗？”

穆勒在电话另一端笑起来。

“怎么，打了施魏因施泰格两下，你还心疼了？你以为他把你当成什么？你也配为他心疼？还真以为他上了你几次、就把你当恋人看了？”

“我知道你看我不顺眼、不想我和你认识的人有联系，但我们现在确实恋爱了，我没骗他，你不要再找巴斯蒂安的麻烦。”

“我不是在找他的麻烦，梅西，我是想让他清醒点，他不知道你是什么人，我可是一清二楚。你不会以为你能骗他一辈子吧？”

“我不是来和你废话的。你记清楚，我和他的事与你无关，别再打扰他。”

“与我无关？你忘了你有多少次被——”

没等他说完话，里奥已经把电话挂断了。穆勒的废话太多，还句句都尖酸刻薄，不听也罢。

转身回了房子，里奥又掀起施魏因施泰格的衣服，给他揉着身上的瘀伤。不揉还好，一看到伤就想起穆勒，想起穆勒就更生气。

 

午饭后里奥照常去午睡，施魏因施泰格也陪他躺下了。两人说了几句闲话后，里奥觉得困了，抱着被子不再说话。施魏因施泰格的手机响了几下，有人在给他发信息。里奥没在意，翻了个身躺着，但还没等他睡着，施魏因施泰格就告诉他晚上家里要来客人了。

刚刚发信息的是穆勒，他晚上想过来和他们一起吃饭，而施魏因施泰格立刻把这当成是穆勒认错的表示。

“那我就让他过来了，里奥？”

回复信息之前，施魏因施泰格问。

“过来吃饭？”里奥诧异地睁开眼，翻过身来看他，“他要是想道歉的话，你们俩说几句话不就好了？不用特意过来吧？”

“这是他愿意和好的表示，我拒绝好像不太好。”施魏因施泰格赶快解释，“我知道他对你有敌意，但这次他是为了道歉来的，不会再惹你生气了。”

无论怎么说，这都是施魏因施泰格家，无论怎么说，穆勒都是他的队友。里奥迟疑片刻，还是同意了。

 

晚上里奥不想做饭，也不让施魏因施泰格做，他坚持从餐厅叫餐。于是施魏因施泰格联系了附近的餐厅让他们把食物提前送来。

到了约定的时间，穆勒拿着一瓶酒笑嘻嘻地上门了。门刚一拉开就和施魏因施泰格热情地抱了抱，用巴伐利亚方言说了一连串里奥听不懂的话。

“哦，里奥——”穆勒拖着长声，笑容满面地对里奥打了招呼，“你好啊。”

“你好。”里奥答了一声。

餐厅刚把饭菜送过来，里奥和施魏因施泰格刚摆好食物，穆勒来的正好。

请了客人入座，三人一边吃一边聊了起来。多数时候都是穆勒和施魏因施泰格聊天，少数时候，里奥会礼貌性地接两句话、应付一下，他们谈论的都是些平常的话题，球队，认识的人，最近的生活。知道里奥在外人面前说话不多，施魏因施泰格也没试着让他太多参与交谈，里奥自得其乐地吃着东西，也不管他们在说什么。

过了一会儿，施魏因施泰格说到了穆勒身上。

“你和菲利普真要分开了？”

“嗯——可能是吧。”

“你不能再好好和他聊聊吗？”

“可他最近和我生气了啊……这些天我们就是不顺。”

施魏因施泰格摇摇头，“你们不在一起太可惜了，菲利普不正是你喜欢的那种类型吗，个头比你矮一些，年纪比你大几岁，性格安静又低调……你们不该分开，你们该马上结婚，别再这样小吵小闹的。”

“是啊，能结婚就好了。找个清清白白的人……”他看着里奥说出这句话。施魏因施泰格正好站起来去拿酒，背对着他们。里奥的头略微低着，眼睛从下方抬起来看他，两人对视着。

“快多给我点儿，”穆勒移开目光，伸手去接酒，“刚才进门的时候我就想说了，你家里怎么全是药味？”

“里奥给我擦了两遍药，晚上还有一遍——还说呢，不都是你干的好事？”

“我错了，”穆勒嘻嘻地乐着，“没想到你很会照顾人嘛。”他看着里奥。

“是啊，我很会照顾人。”里奥淡淡答道，并没看他。

“还是不放心把巴斯蒂交给你啊，他这个人又粗心又精神大条，还容易被人骗……”

“我会留心照看他的。”里奥打断他的话。

他们的语气都太平静，施魏因施泰格没留意到其中的火药味。

“你最近常跑到慕尼黑来，这样来来回回，不怕影响状态吗？”

“还好，没什么影响。”

“多数时候是我过去看他，”施魏因施泰格答道，“但里奥不让我总去西班牙，说太折腾我，其实我多跑几趟也没关系……”

“还是别了，不然俱乐部发现又要给你压力了，”里奥说，“巴萨对我还松一点儿。”

里奥向他看了一眼，而施魏因施泰格回应给他的神情，毫无疑问是热恋中的人才会有的快乐和骄傲。

“你们有结婚的打算吗？”穆勒打断施魏因施泰格望向恋人情意绵绵的眼神。

这次里奥没说话，施魏因施泰格看看男友，对穆勒答道：“我们还没想那么多，但目前看……以后如果没变动，会一直在一起。”

“那孩子——”

施魏因施泰格高兴起来，顺着穆勒的话说道：“如果有就最好了，我们正在做准备。里奥很喜欢孩子——”

“是吗，里奥？”穆勒向他问道。

“是，”里奥擦擦嘴，“如果和巴斯蒂安有孩子，我会很高兴。”

“你们平常都聊什么？里奥看起来不太爱说话，是吧？”穆勒向施魏因施泰格问。

“他确实说话少，但那是对外人，”施魏因施泰格又笑了，“和我在一起时里奥说的很多，好几次我们都聊得太晚、第二天起床都起不来。”

穆勒以虚假的笑容附和着，一眼眼瞟向里奥。

施魏因施泰格的手机响了，是家乡的朋友打来的，似乎是通知他某人的婚礼，他赶快站起来去接电话了。

“先勾引我的队友上床，现在还想借种生孩子，你究竟想做到什么地步？”穆勒压低声音。

“我做到什么地步都和你没关系。”

“可惜你在巴塞罗那，慕尼黑发生什么你根本控制不了，别以为你能得逞，”穆勒盯着他，“不要以为你装出清白无辜的样子、过去就一笔勾销了，你是个什么样的烂货你心里有数，巴斯蒂不会要你给他生的杂种。”

“那就阻止我啊，”里奥盯着他，“阻止我和他约会、阻止我和他上床啊。”

两人怒视着对方。穆勒正要开口，看见施魏因施泰格回来，赶快闭上嘴。

“你还要白香肠吗？”里奥问。施魏因施泰格点点头，里奥拿起他的盘子，到料理台旁盛了白香肠给他，又加了许多蔬菜，“别吃太油腻。”

穆勒死死盯着阿根廷人的一举一动。施魏因施泰格笑着接过盘子，还在里奥脸颊上吻了一下。里奥在桌边坐着，刀叉也不碰了。

“你吃饱了？”施魏因施泰格问。

里奥点头，向他笑了，“今天不饿。”

“你们真的在打算标记？”穆勒问，赶快做了个手势，“别担心，巴斯蒂，我不会外传。”

施魏因施泰格看向里奥，见里奥没有反感的表示，答道：“是这样打算的。”

“就只谈标记这件事的话，Omega必须是没被Alpha标记过的前提下，才会标记成功吧？”

“当然了。”施魏因施泰格答道。

穆勒向里奥望着，刀叉在盘中随意拨弄着。里奥拿起酒来为自己倒上，一面喝一面看着穆勒，嘴角勾出笑容。

“你看什么呢？”施魏因施泰格问。

里奥向他笑了笑，“我只是觉得托马斯这个人挺有趣的。”

“当然了，我和菲利是巴斯蒂最铁的哥们、最可靠的朋友，我要不是个有趣的人，我们怎么会混在一起？”

“是啊，我们认识好多年了，”说到这儿，施魏因施泰格欣慰地笑了，“如果能一起在拜仁踢球踢到老就好了，我们三个。”

穆勒用巴伐利亚方言快速说起了什么。听施魏因施泰格说话说得多了，里奥虽然德语和巴伐利亚方言都一窍不通，但还是能听出些区别。这次穆勒又用他们两人共同的家乡话说起了里奥不知道的东西，里奥感觉有些烦躁。穆勒在清楚地向他表明他和施魏因施泰格的关系有多好，可这又有什么用？他真认为他能威胁到自己？

两人越喝越多，还用家乡话说个没完。里奥吃好了，离开餐桌去客厅里呆着了。

两个德国人在餐厅里大喝特喝。穆勒一直用巴伐利亚方言说话，好几次，他的谈话内容明显是以里奥为中心的，里奥能看到那两人说话时有好几次都看着他，这让他异常烦躁。偶尔有几次，餐桌上的说话声陡然降低时，里奥都会不由自主向他们望去，猜测他们在说什么。

漫长的晚餐终于结束了。饭后，穆勒在施魏因施泰格家中又逗留了一会儿，在他即将离开时，里奥和施魏因施泰格送他到门口与他道别，施魏因施泰格揽着里奥的腰，嘱咐他回去的路上小心。这时施魏因施泰格的手机又响了，他的朋友吵吵嚷嚷地说着让他在婚礼之前早些回去，他走回房子中去接电话，里奥和穆勒站在门外盯着对方。

“欺骗‘男朋友’的感觉怎么样，里奥？”

门已经关上了，穆勒走过来，熟络地搂住里奥的腰让他贴到自己身上。里奥不做声地退了一步。

“什么感觉都和你没关系，穆勒，专心解决你自己的感情问题吧。”

“我的感情问题？”他讽刺地笑了，“菲利已经和我恋爱很多年了，他可不是个像你这样忽然冒出来勾引人、还要假装纯情的下贱货。”

里奥只是笑。“你在恋爱期间出轨、还好意思讽刺别人？怪不得拉姆要甩了你。”

“我和谁出轨你不是很清楚吗？”穆勒贴近他，压低嗓音，“还不是你欠干，求着我操你。”

“如果我真想求谁操我，我至少也要找个好看点儿的——至少也该是个堂堂正正的男人，轮不到你。”里奥望着他，目光中满是轻蔑。

房门后传来声音，两人都不说话了。施魏因施泰格出来，惊讶地看到穆勒还在门口。

“我们聊了几句。”里奥笑盈盈地解释道，握住施魏因施泰格的手。后者听到他这句话很欣慰。

“我该走了，谢谢你们今天的款待。”

穆勒对他们挥挥手，走到自己的车上。两人目送他离开，然后走回房中，锁上门。

 

 

第五章

 

纵使没再谈论过孩子的话题，但里奥和施魏因施泰格忽然有了默契，在非必要的场合之外，他们都不再碰酒精了，同时两人在床上也越来越合拍。里奥的生殖腔不容易打开，据他说以前只在发情期时打开过一两次，但现在他的身体逐渐对施魏因施泰格热切起来，打开生殖腔已经成了常态。里奥还是顺其自然的态度，不慌不忙，施魏因施泰格反倒成了盼望孩子赶快到来的那个。

放假的第一天下午，施魏因施泰格高高兴兴地去机场接来探望他的里奥，却不料当天晚上接到电话，队里需要他和拉姆去柏林参加赞助商的活动，明天就动身，一晚之后才回来。

施魏因施泰格不能不履行义务，于是，尽管舍不得里奥也只好让他独自在家呆上一天了。

“这样也好，反正我这几天累了，什么也不想干，这两天就躺在你家里歇着好了。你别惦记我，也别着急要回来，反正我就在这儿。假期一共四天呢。”

话虽如此，但施魏因施泰格还是舍不得离开半个月没见的恋人。他反复叮嘱里奥这两天要好好吃东西，不要随便糊弄，还要多穿衣服，现在气温忽高忽低，正是容易感冒的时候。

 

第二天上午刚过十点钟，拉姆就来敲门了，他和施魏因施泰格一起去机场。

里奥打开门，见到他时拉姆的神情先是惊讶，继而陡然凝重了两秒，然后便面无表情了。

“稍等，巴斯蒂安在收拾东西。”里奥把门拉开，将他让进来，一边叫施魏因施泰格。

拉姆站在门口等着，没有进来的意思，也没有和里奥说话的打算。里奥正忙着找东西，当然也没留心拉姆。德国人的目光从房子中扫过，然后落到里奥身上，观察着他的一举一动。

施魏因施泰格很快拿着背包出来了，和里奥匆匆吻别后，他与拉姆一起离开了。

他们刚一走，里奥就躺在沙发上睡着了。昨晚睡觉时他就觉得不舒服，最近他总是累，这种情况很常见，他也没当回事。原以为这次也是睡一觉就好了，可今天情况不同，早上醒来后他还是觉得难受。里奥勉强支撑着，打起精神帮男友收拾了东西、和他一起吃早饭、送他离开，等到房子里只剩下自己时，里奥立刻睡着了。

在沙发上睡觉并不舒服，但里奥不想回卧室，他动也不想动。昨天还只是觉得没力气，今天就忽然严重起来了，头脑晕沉，浑身乏力。

睡了一觉醒来后，里奥更是觉得他连路都走不动了。

他在施魏因施泰格的抽屉里找了找药，但那些药看起来都是用于皮外伤的，再说里奥也看不懂德语。

里奥关上抽屉，坐在床上想着：这时候是不是不能吃药呢？他这几天总觉得反胃，会不会是怀孕了？原本他想着要去买验孕棒，但拖着拖着就给忘了。

头越来越晕，身上也热了。里奥搞不清自己是发烧还是感冒，但既然发热，先降温一定不会有错吧。

里奥去浴室，用冷水拧了两条毛巾，分别放在额头和脖子上，回到沙发上迷迷糊糊地躺着。

在梦中，里奥见到施魏因施泰格回来了。梦境如此清晰，以至于他毫不怀疑这就是现实。梦中施魏因施泰格走进来，凉凉的手在他额头上贴着，喃喃地在他耳边用细碎的德语说话，里奥不知为何听懂了，他责怪自己不小心，然后把他抱回到床上躺着……

温柔的梦境被手机振动打断。里奥困倦着接听了电话，但听了半天，他愣是没听懂对方在说什么。最后没力气地回了一句让他明天再打过来。

里奥把被额头和脖子、前胸捂热的毛巾翻过去，想要再度睡着、回到施魏因施泰格拥着他的梦里。但这次他睡得很不安稳，半醒半梦，脑中全是混乱的思绪。

没过多久，里奥又一次惊醒了。他摸过来手机，在上面按了半天、手机都没反应，随后他才迟钝地发现是门铃在响。里奥走过去，他刚一拉开门，就有一包东西扔到他身上，里奥条件反射地接住了。穆勒冷眼望着他，里奥以为他要和自己说什么，但穆勒仍是用里奥熟悉的厌恶和轻蔑神色回望，什么也没说就走了。

里奥没心思管他在干嘛。他晕沉地抱着那袋子东西回来，在沙发上坐下，研究那些东西是什么。看了看，他忽然发现上面写的都是他能看懂的西语。

是一些常见的感冒药和退烧药。

里奥把袋子扔到一边。他不敢吃，因为不确定自己是不是怀孕了，如果怀孕，他可不能拿孩子冒险……

扔下毛巾，里奥去厨房倒水喝。大量喝水也是物理降温的方式之一，既然不能吃药，就什么办法都试一下吧。

喝饱了水后，里奥又坐回到沙发上。这时他在那袋子药中发现了两盒退热贴，他立刻拆开、拿出退热贴贴在头上，又去浴室在冷水里拧了湿毛巾，敷在滚热的脸和脖子上。

一直躺到肚子咕咕叫时，里奥才费力地爬起来，想着家里有什么东西可吃，还有穆勒刚刚为什么会送药来，他又是怎么知道自己生病的。

拉开冰箱门，里奥忽然想起把自己吵醒的那个电话。他走回客厅去拿手机，打开通话记录，发现那时打来的果然是穆勒。里奥刚换了手机，忘了把穆勒塞到黑名单里了。

或许他不是个坏透了的人……起码没有见死不救。里奥找出一大盒冰激凌挖着吃了起来。

吃了半盒冰激凌，里奥把头上变热的退热贴拿下来、换了一个新的，然后找出施魏因施泰格家储备充足的火腿做了饭。

 

晚饭后，穆勒不情不愿地出现在房门口。里奥拉开门，困惑地看着他。

“巴斯蒂让我过来看看你是不是还活着。”

说着，他闯了进来。

里奥身上没力气，话也不想说。不久前施魏因施泰格给他打了电话，听出他声音不对，尽管里奥坚称自己没事，但施魏因施泰格还是不放心。

但是，就算他不放心，也不至于让穆勒过来吧……如果拉姆不是和他一起去了柏林，施魏因施泰格更可能让拉姆来探望他，在慕尼黑和他关系最近的就是这两个人，除了他们，确实也没有更好的人选了。

可巴斯蒂安总不至于指望穆勒照顾他吧……

“谢谢你的药，”里奥站在门口，一副等着把穆勒送走他好锁门的样子，“你也看到了，我没事，你和巴斯蒂安也能交差了。早点回去吧。”

穆勒没理会他的话，捡起地上的一大包药看了看。

“你怎么没吃？怕我毒死你？”穆勒轻笑一声，“你放心，就算我想收拾你，也不会用这种下三滥的方式。”

“我用退烧贴了，”里奥指着额头，“烧已经退了。”

“你是白痴吗？发烧了不吃药、只用退烧贴？怎么，想病出一副可怜样、回来让你的巴斯蒂好好疼你？”

以前里奥觉得他说话恶毒，但今天他头疼，只觉得穆勒的声音吵。

“我现在不方便吃药，”里奥答了一句，“但还是谢谢你送来的东西，也谢谢你来看我。我没事了，你回去吧。”

“不方便吃药？你又玩什么新花样呢？就算是发情期也不耽误吃药吧？你发情了吗？”他上下打量着里奥，咧开嘴笑着。

里奥的手在额头上碰着。等到晚上睡觉前还要再换一贴……这家伙快走吧，好让他早点去睡觉、而不是站在客厅里和他胡扯。

“我可能怀孕了，不能乱吃药，”里奥答了一句，又困又烦地打了个哈欠，他找到退烧贴的盒子，又拿了两贴出来，“不和你说了，我都快站不住了。你走的时候关好门。”

“怀孕”一词让穆勒石化了。他本该大惊小怪地叫起来，或者狂躁地对阿根廷人怒吼，但他什么也做不了，像是忽然间哑了。

在里奥向卧室走去时，穆勒忽然追过来，一把攥住里奥的手腕，扯着他的胳膊、将他按在墙上。

“你怎么可能怀孕？”

“我和巴斯蒂安上床、我当然会怀孕，有什么稀奇。”里奥推了他一把，但穆勒还是攥着他的手腕。

“你真怀了施魏因施泰格的孩子？”穆勒问，眼睛如钩子一般盯着里奥平坦的腹部。

“我不知道，只是说有可能。你能不能放开我了？”

穆勒没有松手，骤然间，他看着里奥的目光凶狠起来，甚至让里奥担心下一秒他的手就会扼住自己的脖子。

穆勒的手果然动了，但那只手没有卡住脖子，而是伸进里奥的衣服中，探入他的衣衫，冰凉的手掌贴着Omega发热的小腹。

“这里是他的孩子？”他着了魔似的重复，“你怀了他的孩子？”

“我说了我不确定，你应该放开手了，”里奥斥道，“就算真有了又怎么样？”

因为穆勒白天时送了药给他，里奥不想像从前那样和他针锋相对，但对方的态度还是一如既往地让他反感。

“你不该有他的孩子，”穆勒的手按着里奥的小腹，“这不可能。”

他的手按着里奥的腹腔向下伸去，指尖探入内裤的边缘，里奥猛地一把推开他。

“别在我的孩子面前发疯。”

说罢，他转身进了卧室，锁死了门。

****

里奥在床上坐着，不知道门外那家伙还要闹出什么事端。按照他对自己一贯的态度，如果此时他来砸门，继续吼着满是侮辱性词语的话来刺激他，里奥也不会惊讶。

他希望穆勒马上回家，可等了好半天，他都没听到门口有任何声响。走廊上没有地毯，如果他走了，里奥不可能一点声音也听不到。

里奥太累了。尽管还不知道德国人是否已经离开，他还是抱着被子躺下了。头一沾到枕头，他的眼睛就睁不开了。

他很快睡着了。

过了很久，久到他已经陷入梦境时，走廊上才响起越来越远的脚步声。里奥听见了，却睁不开眼，继续沉沉地睡着。

 

清早醒来时，里奥感觉好多了。他的烧已经完全退了，头也不疼，只是鼻塞还没好，说话时带着鼻音，偶尔咳嗽两下。

一睁眼里奥就饿了，他赶快去找吃的，但走进厨房时他险些扎伤脚，幸好脚下湿乎乎的、提醒了他，里奥连忙退了一步，这才看见地上都是水，在里奥光着的脚前正好有一块玻璃碎渣。里奥在家里总爱不穿鞋跑来跑去，见到厨房里的满地狼藉，他才第一次反思自己这个习惯是不是不太安全。

厨房中碎了一个玻璃杯，水淌了一地。不用猜也知道昨天穆勒又发疯了。里奥对于他打碎一个杯子还是砸了一整个房间都不奇怪，他快速清理了地面，把杯子的碎渣收起来丢掉，继续找食物。

早餐时，里奥回复了施魏因施泰格发来的信息，他问里奥身体好没好些，说他下午两三点钟就能到家了。里奥回复信息说自己没事了，施魏因施泰格见他醒了、立刻打来电话。里奥一边吃早饭一边和他聊天，提到穆勒昨天来探望他的事时，里奥自然都是挑无关紧要的说。

吃过早饭，里奥找出外套，戴上帽子、围巾和墨镜出门。他在手机上查了验孕棒、验孕试纸之类的东西用德语怎么说，然后拿到药店给店员看手机，最后把对方推荐的所有东西都买了。

他买回来的多数药品都是德语和英语的，里奥也看不懂，只能按照图片上画出来的说明做，然后困惑地猜测这到底是不是怀孕的意思。有一些似乎显示他怀孕了，另外一些却给出正相反的答案。

还是赶快去医院确定的好。里奥必须等施魏因施泰格回来和他一起去，他自己在慕尼黑没有熟悉的医生。

一整天，里奥的手都摸着肚子，觉得自己好像真的怀孕了。

下午两点钟刚过，施魏因施泰格就回来了，他一进门，里奥立刻扑上去抱住他。

“一天没见就这么想我？”施魏因施泰格问道。尽管嘴上在说笑，他还是把里奥抱得更紧了。

“我有事要告诉你——”里奥松开他，挠着耳朵带他走进浴室，“我这几天不舒服，也不知道是不是怀孕，我买了验孕的东西，但都不怎么看得懂……”

“怀孕？”施魏因施泰格停下，惊讶地望着他。

“我都说了我不确定，你快过来看看，全是德语和英语的……”他拉着施魏因施泰格继续走，进了浴室，把那一大堆验孕棒和验孕试纸指给他看。施魏因施泰格赶快挨个拿起说明书看着。结果令两人十分不解，上面显示的答案和里奥之前猜测的一样，一半说他怀孕了，另一半则显示他没有身孕。

“我们还是去医院吧，赶快确定一下。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格连衣服也来不及换，联系了熟悉的医生，匆匆带里奥出去了。

他们的整个下午都耽搁在医院中。检查之后，医生说里奥最近的身体情况不稳定，现在检查出现的结果也不可靠，他确实有怀孕的可能，但要等到两个星期以后再检查一遍才能确定。

两人疑惑地走出医院。刚一上车，施魏因施泰格搂住里奥急切地吻了起来。

“都不知道是不是怀孕呢……”过了一会儿里奥别开头。

“有没有孩子我都高兴，”施魏因施泰格抱着他，“而且一天一夜没见了，我很想你。”

他的话让里奥更不想放开他，也更想和他有个孩子。里奥拥住施魏因施泰格和他继续吻着，一只手护住小腹。

 

虽然还不确定是否已经怀孕，但两人都愿意相信这件事已经发生了，只需要两个星期后再去检查确定一下。晚上他们没再上床，施魏因施泰格也不在意，夜里不松手地搂着里奥，手掌护在他的肚子上。

那天里奥略有些失眠，睡得晚些。

现在恋人牢牢地搂着他，手掌贴着他的小腹，而那里可能正睡着他们的孩子，里奥想不到更美妙的时刻。半年前他还在深渊与泥沼中徘徊，现在却忽然得到了所有想要的东西。

月光还是那么美。和他们一起在夜里踢球的晚上、和里奥已然绝望的晚上一样，月亮高悬于夜空，没有感情地注视着朦胧微光下发生的一切。

这些原本都是不可能发生的事，对吧。这些只会是暂时的快乐，对吧。因为他的生活早就被毁坏、因为不可逆转的事不断发生在他的世界里，甚至一度落入无法修复的境地。

但他只是不可能认输罢了。

恋人已经睡着了。里奥翻过身去，在他脸上偷偷吻了一下，然后稳稳地枕在他肩上。

 

假期结束后，施魏因施泰格喜气洋洋地出现在训练基地，一整天脸上都带着笑。知道他和梅西是恋人、知道梅西经常来看他，队友们也没主动问是什么事让他高兴，生怕一不小心提到阿根廷人、大家都难接话。

中午休息时，施魏因施泰格哼着歌在手机上找着什么，他身旁正好坐着蒂亚戈，施魏因施泰格想了想，把手机递到他面前，小声问道：“你看这些名字是不是西班牙人和阿根廷人都会用？比如塞尔吉奥、埃里克、卡洛琳，是吗？”

“都差不多，现在没人在意这些了，你分得那么清楚干什么。”

“你觉得什么名字好听？”

蒂亚戈想了想，“卡尔斯挺好听，娜塔莉亚也不错。你问这个干嘛？”

“随便问问。”施魏因施泰格没想到队友这么快就会怀疑，他赶快收回手机，试图结束话题。但蒂亚戈还在狐疑地打量着他。

“要是你给孩子选名字，也应该是个德语名字吧？”他压低声音靠近施魏因施泰格，“难道你和里奥打算要孩子了？”

“我就随便问问，你想的太多了。”施魏因施泰格赶快打住话头。

桌子另一边的拉姆和穆勒看了他们一眼。

“你前两天是不是回科尔伯莫尔了？”蒂亚戈又问。

“你怎么知道？是啊，我回家了，看我爸妈，顺便参加我表亲的婚礼。”

“我们好像有相同的熟人，我朋友在婚礼上看到你了。”

“哦——他是新郎还是新娘的朋友？也是科尔伯莫尔人吗？”

施魏因施泰格感兴趣地问起来，蒂亚戈没回答，继续说道：“这不重要，巴斯蒂，重要的是他看到你和梅西一起出现在婚礼上……里奥还和你爸妈说说笑笑的，是真的吧？”

“小点声，”他赶快说，然后坦诚答道：“是，我带里奥回去了，他就住在我家，怎么可能不见我爸妈。”

“真的？你爸妈怎么说的？觉得这个没过门的女婿不错吧？”蒂亚戈压低声音打趣他。

“什么‘女婿’啊，你的德语算是学不好了……就是挺顺利的。别说了。”

施魏因施泰格赶快叫停话题，以免被旁人听到。

“你和他都要有孩子了，父母也见了，真想不到……”蒂亚戈还在感叹，施魏因施泰格又一次想告诉他别再说了时，蒂亚戈站起来准备走了，最后说了一句：“其实费尔南多也挺好听，阿根廷也有不少叫这个名字的。”

他走了。施魏因施泰格看看周围，大家都在聊天、玩手机，似乎没有人听到他们的谈话内容。

 

近两三个月以来，对于训练时发生各种各样的小事故，施魏因施泰格已经习以为常了。穆勒平时喜欢搞怪不假，可他要真是心情不佳，惹人生气的本事也是一流。因为训练结束时铲球不慎铲翻了他，穆勒立刻对施魏因施泰格发起火来，这次施魏因施泰格不想和他计较，因为今天的穆勒看起来尤其糟糕，他虽然在竭力隐藏情绪，却给人一种临近崩溃、无法承受的感觉。施魏因施泰格认为他压力太大，自然退让了，但穆勒并不买账。本应过来劝走穆勒的拉姆今天也没做表示，只在一旁事不关己地看着，过了一会儿，才让队友去把穆勒拉到一边冷静。教练自然看到了这一幕，对着穆勒又是好一通说教。

训练结束后，众人都换好衣服回家了。穆勒被教练留下，被迫听了半天训导，最后一个走进更衣室。他面色阴沉地走进去，见到独自坐在柜子前的拉姆时还吓了一跳。

“你还没走。”他说了一声，作为看见拉姆的表示，走到自己的位置开始换衣服。

“不高兴见到我？”拉姆靠在柜子上，抬头看穆勒。

“没有。”

“你今天又怎么了？是国家队不要你了、还是拜仁要把你卖掉？至于一副崩溃的德行吗？”

“我哪有，就是累了，心情不好。”

“心情不好就冲队友发火，你这样我觉得很烦。”

穆勒套上T恤，长呼一口气。

“以后不会了。”

“如果你想找人麻烦，能不能不要每次都冲着施魏因施泰格去？”拉姆问，“你要是真不顺心、拿新人撒撒气也就算了，和他较什么劲？”

“我没有和他较劲，只是凑巧。”

“凑巧？在你知道他和梅西在一起之后才开始针对他，这也算是凑巧？托马斯，你不要以为我什么都不知道。”

说到最后一句，拉姆的声音低了。穆勒系鞋带的手停了一下。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“那你告诉我，听到梅西怀孕、去巴斯蒂家乡见了他父母，你有什么可不高兴的？”

“我没想他们的事，我就是今天心情不好，不行吗？”

“正好在你知道梅西怀孕之后？他怀孕和你有什么关系？”

“当然没关系，你知道我烦他。”

拉姆站起来，走到穆勒身旁。

“那上一次你和梅西在走廊里吵什么？哦，我说的是我第二次看见你们争吵，不是第一次在楼梯间里。”

穆勒忽然呆了，怔怔地看着拉姆。“你说什么呢？”

“我说上次和巴萨踢比赛的时候，就是当天晚上你要冲到施魏因施泰格房里抓奸的那次，第二天早上为什么你和梅西吵起来了——又一次？”

穆勒的脸色陡然难看起来。他一动不动地坐着，全部的注意力都集中在思考并给出答案这件事上。半晌后他答道：“哪有为什么，我看他不顺眼，见了面和他吵几句也正常。”

穆勒已经换好了衣服、收拾好了随身用品，他本想走，但拉姆仍在他身旁站着——他的话还没说完。

“是吗，那你们在吵什么？”

“就是他……我……”穆勒原本想要回答什么，但想了想还是放弃了，“我不记得了，菲利。太久了。”

两人对这句话都不信服。穆勒常常把两三年前的事也拿出来说，现在距离拉姆听到他和梅西的争吵不过两个月，他不可能忘。

“好，你不记得，我记得，”拉姆说道，穆勒的手忽然动了一下，似乎想要藏起来，“解释一下，为什么他会对你说‘以后别再到我家来’这种话。”

穆勒的手指无意义地向掌心攥着。“我不记得这句话，你可能听错了，菲利……要么就是他在胡说。”

“哦，是吗？他在胡说，”拉姆轻声重复着，盯着穆勒的眼睛，“这么说你对他出人意料的关注和针对巴斯蒂，其实都是巧合？”

“当然是巧合——也不都是，我是不想看到巴斯蒂和他那种人在一起。”

拉姆仿佛相信了，脸色温和了不少。穆勒正想开口道再见、赶快离开这里时，拉姆轻声问道：“那你在假期时常常出国，都去了哪？你去探望朋友的时候，为什么一次都没叫上我？你在德国的朋友我都认识、都见过，怎么国外的这个朋友就这么特别？”

“我是——我只是去散心……”拉姆的问题明显给了穆勒不小的冲击，但他还是装出自己的行为无可指摘的样子，“少数时候才是去看朋友，如果你想，下次我们一起去……”

“你去哪散心？”拉姆问，“假设我坚持想看你的行程单的话，你会找出各种理由拒绝我吗？”

这次穆勒不答话了。

过了好久，他的嘴唇焦躁地开开合合几次后，他才说道：“别说这个了，菲利，你问的都是不相干的事，不要再胡思乱想了……”

“你真以为我是白痴吗，穆勒！”拉姆陡然提高声调，穆勒被他镇住，呆站在原地动也不能动。有一瞬间，拉姆攥紧的拳头似乎马上就要抬起来了。

“你一直在骗我，对吧？从一开始，你对我……”

穆勒望向他的目光骤然充满恐惧。奇怪的是，类似的恐惧也在拉姆眼中浮现。片刻后，拉姆扭曲的脸上浮现短暂的笑容，他的目光不再审讯似的死死盯着穆勒，而是落到了地面上。

片刻后，拉姆离开了。穆勒脱力般坐回凳子上，心神不定地向鞋尖上望着。

 

半个月后，施魏因施泰格去了巴塞罗那。他认定里奥有孕、不方便在路途上折腾。这次他刚一抵达巴塞罗那，里奥就和他一起去医院做检查。

现在里奥身体的各项指标都正常下来，检测结果也十分可靠——他并未怀孕。

拿到结果，两人都呆住了。

“可我孕期的感觉很明显，验孕棒也显示确实是怀孕了……”

“上个月你的身体状况不好，”医生解释道，“或许是激素的原因，所以验孕的结果也不准确，对Omega来说这很常见。但现在事实确实是你并没有怀孕。”

里奥坐在椅子上没有动作，施魏因施泰格却感觉里奥在转瞬间阴郁起来。

“没关系，我们的身体情况都正常，一定能很快怀上孩子的，”他安慰着里奥，然后转向医生，“您说是吧？”

医生的表情不太确切，“按道理来说是这样，”他在自己面前的电脑屏幕上看了看，“您不介意的话，我想和梅西先生单独聊两句。”

施魏因施泰格在里奥脸上吻了一下，到门外去等他了。片刻后，里奥出来了，仍旧神色晦暗。

“走吧，里奥，我们回家，”施魏因施泰格拉着他向停车场走，“不用担心，这次没怀上，我们再试试不就好了？”他贴到里奥耳边，“我还真舍不得你怀孕，又累又辛苦……”

他的安慰并没奏效，里奥忽然变成了他们在海岛上刚刚相识的模样，阴郁，疏远，漠然。尽管施魏因施泰格也有些丧气，但这件事对里奥的打击更大，尤其是在不知道医生对里奥说了什么之后，那一整晚他都闷闷不乐。

当晚，施魏因施泰格本以为他们不会上床，可里奥虽然消沉着，却还是在关灯后贴到施魏因施泰格身上。德国人脱掉里奥的衣服，两人正亲吻时，里奥忽然别开头看着他。

“我们今天就标记吧。”

这把施魏因施泰格吓了一跳。他们已经很久没提过这件事了。里奥原打算如果怀孕、就在孩子出生后标记，今天发现并没怀孕后，施魏因施泰格以为里奥会推迟这个打算，没想到他会忽然提起来。

“你确定吗？”

“我确定，我要你，现在就要。”

里奥态度果决，几乎像要提着枪上战场一样做这件没有回头路的事。如果是从前，施魏因施泰格一定会犹豫一番、反复确认里奥是否已经考虑好了，但今天在经历了未能成功怀孕这一事的打击后，两人都很消沉，同时也都憋着一股火。

施魏因施泰格不再问，分开里奥的腿，急切地为他做着润滑和扩张。

或许是他们太心急、目的性太强，这晚里奥的身体并不放松，他们越是着急，进展就越慢。

和里奥相处了很久，施魏因施泰格已经知道里奥在性爱时受心情的影响很大，他越放松、兴致越高，性事就会进行得越顺利，生殖腔也越容易打开。

但今天里奥明显低落了许多，身体甚至没有像平常那样分泌体液，他们不得不借助润滑剂才能继续。

终于进入后，施魏因施泰格搂着里奥的脖子慢慢抽送着，在他耳畔不住吻着。

“放松好吗，里奥？别着急……”

这次里奥心中憋着火，如同想要完成任务一般马上标记成功，但他的身体干涩不已，生殖腔也迟迟没有打开。

“想要我吗？”施魏因施泰格一边安抚一边挑逗着，“要我吗，里奥？”

Omega急切地回吻，身体迎合着Alpha扭着，“要你……快一点儿……”

花费了半个晚上，在施魏因施泰格的耐心安抚下，里奥的生殖腔终于打开，但让两人都意外的是，这次标记失败了。

望着天花板，感觉到Omega淡淡的信息素味道在房中散去，两人各自沉默着。施魏因施泰格正想开口劝他，里奥轻声说道：“今天医生说我的身体有些状况……不那么容易被标记，我还不信……现在相信了。”

他心灰意懒地躺回自己的枕头上，背对着施魏因施泰格。德国人赶快搂住他，在他肩上吻着、哄着他。

“我们都太着急了，还是等到发情期吧，那时候一定能成功……再说，就算今天我们没能标记，你也还是有可能怀孕的，对吧？”

里奥不答话，身体僵硬地背对着他。施魏因施泰格不知道为什么这件事会给他这样大的打击，他不敢翻转过来里奥、不敢去看他的脸。现在里奥正在忍耐情绪，背对着自己的，说不定正是一张哭不出来的脸。

半晌，里奥终于歉疚地翻过身来抱住施魏因施泰格，喃喃地说着抱歉。

“别哄我了，巴斯蒂安，是我太着急、对自己生气，你不该再费心哄我，这又不是你的错……我不该当着你的面闹情绪。”

“你只是背对着我躺了一会儿、怎么就变成‘闹情绪’了？”施魏因施泰格笑着吻他，“你这样对自己太苛刻、对我也太纵容了吧？”

里奥摸着他的手捏着。“舍不得让你费心哄我，就好像是你做错事似的……我们明天再试试，好吗？我们有好多机会呢。”说到这儿，里奥露出笑脸，施魏因施泰格终于放心了。

 

未能怀孕一事多少给里奥带来些打击。他极度渴望标记，但却一直不能如愿，发情期也迟迟未到，这让里奥更烦躁了。为此，施魏因施泰格不得不和他长谈了一次，他们现在对于标记和怀孕都太迫切，很可能会起到反作用，不如两人都别再刻意期盼这些，如此一来就算事情依旧进展很慢、至少两人的心情也能放松些。里奥听从了他的提议。

德国人无法确定里奥是否真的放下执念了，但他确定的是，里奥在努力对自己做出他已经不在意这件事的样子，可实际上，施魏因施泰格还是能偶尔感觉到里奥对这件事的焦躁。

一天下午，施魏因施泰格午睡醒来后去准备晚饭，过了一会儿，他想起手机落在卧室，于是走回去取。走到门口时，他忽然听见里奥正在和某人通电话，施魏因施泰格第一次听到里奥用如此厌恶和尖锐的态度与另一人交谈。

“……就算我没能怀孕也轮不到你来笑我，专心想想怎么搞定你的小男友吧，别替我操心了。还有，别再给我打电话，也别换其他号码打过来，我对你的废话没兴趣。”说罢，里奥连一声道别也不说，直接挂断电话，然后在手机上匆忙地操作着。根据他刚刚说的话，施魏因施泰格可以理解为他在把这个号码拖入黑名单。

“里奥？”施魏因施泰格敲敲门进来了。

里奥满面戾气的表情还没来得及收起来，见他进来，更是猛然呆住了。

“巴斯蒂安？你……”

“刚才的是谁啊？”

“一个讨厌的人，”里奥答道，低头看着手机，“就知道说风凉话。”

施魏因施泰格在床边坐下，里奥放下手机，德国人以为他会再解释几句——那个人是谁、为什么会和他交恶，但里奥只低着头，像是不想看他。

“我来拿手机，落在这儿了，怕吵醒你。”施魏因施泰格说。

里奥把男友的手机递给他，然后下床穿衣服，“我也不睡啦……你在楼下干什么呢？”

“想做晚饭来着。”施魏因施泰格答道。里奥握住他的手、在他脸上亲了亲，然后和他一起向卧室外走。

两人都没再提那通电话。如果里奥能对此处之泰然、就算他依旧没有解释、施魏因施泰格也不会放在心上，只是里奥仿佛做错事被逮住一般的感觉让施魏因施泰格有些在意。

过了一会儿，里奥又恢复了平常的样子，和他说说笑笑，施魏因施泰格也就把这个小插曲忘掉了。

 

盛夏时分，施魏因施泰格在慕尼黑举办了生日派对。能过来的国家队和俱乐部的队友都来了，还有许多朋友，里奥自然也到场了。

当晚派对的客人中，有很多都是施魏因施泰格的队友，于是多数时候里奥都让自己处于容易被忽略的状态，为此他特意和施魏因施泰格商量过——他会呆在角落里，偶尔和人聊聊天，远远地看着兴高采烈的男友。

里奥靠在沙发上望着，施魏因施泰格和朋友们跳起舞来，舞姿毫无韵律感可言，里奥看着他笑。如真能怀孕，孩子的性格像他就好了。

特尔施特根摇摇晃晃地坐到里奥旁边，表情僵硬，眼睛也红得不像话。

“你这是被人灌酒了？”里奥惊讶，“满屋子都是你们自己人，怎么还搞成这样……”

特尔施特根在沙发上难受地缩着，东动一下西动一下，过了一会儿艰难地开口说道：“我觉得我要吐了。”

他支撑着要站起来，腿却不断打颤，里奥拉了他一把，特尔施特根这才离开沙发。

“我带你过去，别晃，走稳点儿。”

里奥困难地扶着特尔施特根穿过人群。到了洗手间，特尔施特根痛快地吐了一场，然后又洗脸漱口。满身的酒气自然洗不掉，但他看起来至少不像刚刚那么晕沉了。

“好了吗？”里奥拍着他的后背，刚刚特尔施特根要命地咳嗽了一场，“别让人灌你酒，喝坏了怎么办啊。”

特尔施特根又咳了半天，终于好了。就在他惊天动地地咳嗽时，穆勒走进来，看见里奥正在拍年轻人的后背。

“你还真是跟谁都可以啊，这么快又和马克勾搭上了？”

穆勒也喝了不少酒。特尔施特根疑惑地看着他，好像在极力劝说自己是听错了。

“你先回去。”里奥在年轻的门将身上拍了拍，后者满脸迷茫地离开了，剩下里奥和穆勒对望着。

“你还想说什么？”

“事实喽，”穆勒轻松地笑着，“你勾引巴斯蒂不够，还想再多个德国人上你……马克上过你没有？是不是只要是个人你就肯给他干？尤其是德国人？”

里奥静静听着。穆勒说完了，他问道：“还有呢？”

“少装出这副清高的德行，梅西，”穆勒拧起眉头盯着他，“也别假装无动于衷。我知道你恨我，恨我打败你，也恨我上过你但你却还想求着我操你，”他笑了一声，“所以别忍着，要是认为我说的哪句话是假的、哪句话让你生气了，尽管告诉我啊，我听着呢。”

“你要说的只有这些？还有呢？”

里奥问道，脸上带着若有若无的笑容。他的态度让穆勒困惑，后者迟疑地望着阿根廷人。

“你还想听什么？这么急着讨骂？你以为和我吵一场、就能继续挑拨我们、让你的巴斯蒂为你心疼吗？他如果知道我和你的关系、他会怎么想？如果被更多人知道、被媒体发现了，你该怎么办？你只是装作不在意，其实早就害怕了吧？毕竟，这些事捅出去可不太好听。”

穆勒故作悠闲地靠在墙上，目光却焦虑地看着里奥的反应。

“没有了吗？就这些？”

这次穆勒不再说了。里奥脸上一直带着笑，无论听到他说什么、表情都没变过。但他一定生气了，穆勒确信——梅西在为他不知道的某件事怒火中烧。

穆勒迟迟没有反应，两人对视着。忽然，里奥一拳打在穆勒的下巴上，德国人的牙齿重重地撞到上颚，登时头晕眼花。这还不是结束，就在穆勒吃痛地捂住嘴、弯下腰时，里奥用力抓着他的头发、扯着他拖到洗手台的镜子前，拉扯起他的头发逼迫他看向镜子里的自己。

“你还想说什么，穆勒？你以为我在乎你吗？你知不知道我的生活已经变成什么样了！”他狂怒地吼道，“去对媒体说啊，你可以毁了我，作为回报我也会让你翻不了身，既然都想捅给全世界了还怕什么？大家一起身败名裂啊，你想这样吗？你喜欢吗？”

穆勒被里奥扯着头发压在洗手台上，与怒不可遏的阿根廷人从镜子中对视。

“我想这样，”里奥咧开嘴角讽刺地笑了，回答刚刚他自己的提问，“我喜欢，你去做啊，去说啊，这样我就可以永远摆脱你了，你会很高兴吧？”

他夸张地对穆勒露出假笑，紧接着眼中的怒火骤然冷却，他扯着穆勒的头发把他甩开，后者顺着洗手台滑到地上，这一幕被走进来的格策和博阿滕看到，两人惊讶地看着从身边走过的梅西，赶快过去扶穆勒。

里奥看也不看走进来的人是谁，他自顾自地理了理头发，离开洗手间。

回到派对中，里奥径直向施魏因施泰格走去。德国人还在人群中跳着舞，里奥走到他身边抬起胳膊，施魏因施泰格立刻抱住他，和他热切地吻着。

 

 

第六章

 

假期刚一开始里奥就过来找施魏因施泰格，为他过完生日后，两人本想马上去度假，但后来接到通知，几天后他们要跟随各自俱乐部的赞助商一同去柏林、参加活动，于是度假的打算被推迟了，两人决定在活动结束后再出发。

电视上播着有西语评论的赛事回顾，里奥吃着樱桃看电视，施魏因施泰格正在收拾度假要带的衣服，没一会儿里奥就不满地把他叫回到客厅里和他一起坐着，让他不要总是跑到自己“看不见的地方”去。

施魏因施泰格回到沙发上坐下，里奥在他怀中靠着。过一会儿觉得这姿势不舒服，干脆躺到他腿上，嘴巴还在鼓鼓地吃着樱桃。

“可别吃胖了。”施魏因施泰格摸摸他的肚子。

“吃几个樱桃怎么会胖。”里奥不以为然。

施魏因施泰格在男友的肚子上继续摸着，又想对里奥提起那件事，却觉得不好开口。

几天前格策偷偷告诉他，说在他生日的那天晚上，里奥和穆勒起了冲突，穆勒的牙齿都被打坏了，血流个不停。

“我没有撒谎，我和热罗姆都看到了……你知道我很喜欢里奥，不想说他的不好，但看托马斯那么可怜，我也不能什么都不说啊，再说他还是我的队友……热罗姆让我不要管，可要是他们俩真的矛盾很大、再不解决的话会很麻烦的，万一他们再打起来、受伤了呢……”

施魏因施泰格也记得那天晚上不太寻常。原本里奥特意和他商量过，说在派对上他想呆在不引人注意的角落里，但后来他不知从什么地方忽然过来，搂住自己当着众人的面拥吻，施魏因施泰格当时开心极了，但回头想想也觉得蹊跷，里奥从来都不是高调的人，会当着拜仁和德国队队员的面与自己拥吻、恐怕是他在这世上最不愿意做的一件事了。

那天晚上穆勒提前离开了。人太多，施魏因施泰格也顾不过来，后来才知道穆勒去了医院。格策说他有一颗牙被打坏了，要跑医院好几次才能修好。

回想到那一晚里奥与自己上床时亢奋又带着怒气的模样，施魏因施泰格更觉得可疑了。

穆勒总是针对里奥，也常常说出让人难以忍受的话，这仅仅是因为多年前的那次手球吗？而且联想到上次穆勒来家里吃饭，他说的话也总是另有所指的样子。

仔细想想，他和里奥之间有种微妙的感觉，似乎他们比表面上看起来的更加熟悉彼此。

施魏因施泰格毫不怀疑里奥对自己的感情。里奥喜欢他，他主动提出标记，而且想要他的孩子。他所有的举动都是热恋中的人才有的。里奥不是会粘着人的类型，但每次来慕尼黑时，里奥总是习惯性地挨着他、靠着他，情话里奥自然不会说，但每天睡去醒来时，里奥都全然信任地枕着施魏因施泰格的肩膀、睡在他怀里，这些都让他安心。

对此施魏因施泰格很满足。但他与穆勒的冲突也确实让人起疑。

“里奥，我听说了一件事，”他到底还是提起话头了，“我生日的那天晚上，你和托马斯吵架了？”

“哦，我打了他，”里奥脱口而出，“他又对我说些不干不净的话，我知道他是你队友，但我也没理由总忍着他，那天气急了，就打了他一拳。”

他立刻对自己全盘托出，施魏因施泰格宽心了些。起码里奥没有骗他打架的事。

“你们怎么会关系这么差？也没见过几次面啊……你们在场外见过吗，里奥？”

“见过，”里奥答道，似乎对这问题早有准备，“世界杯手球他被罚下场那天，他特意来找我，和我吵了一场……还说什么‘这事没完’——他算是兑现承诺了，这都过去四年了，他还在找我麻烦。你不用担心，巴斯蒂安，”里奥枕着施魏因施泰格的腿抬头看他，“我知道你夹在中间为难，你只要不管就好了，反正他是冲着我来的，这算是我们的个人恩怨，我自己会和他解决。”

“可你和他也不能总这样吵下去啊。”

“他非要和我过不去，我有什么办法？他要吵，我就陪他吵好了。”

“你说得轻松，万一哪天你们再动手，他打坏了你呢？万一伤着腿怎么办？”

里奥想了想。“应该不会了吧，上次我已经和他把话说清楚了，他应该不会再来找麻烦了。就算他又怎么样了，也只是小打小闹。”

里奥劝了施魏因施泰格一会儿。话是这样说，但里奥心里清楚，现在穆勒还是和他“没完”。但当务之急是要让施魏因施泰格相信这件事无需担心，里奥也不想让他花心思去考虑这么一件讨厌人的事。

里奥对他说了半天，无论施魏因施泰格想不想相信，他最后都只能做出暂时放下心来的样子，让里奥以为他已经没顾虑了。

 

抵达柏林后，施魏因施泰格和里奥见到了各自的几个队友，巴萨和拜仁的几个队员一同参加赞助商的活动。皮克、哈维和伊涅斯塔来了，施魏因施泰格也见到了穆勒、拉姆和诺伊尔。

活动开始之前，负责人把他们集合到一个房间里，把活动流程发给大家看，可能会问的问题也写在纸上给了他们。活动再过十几分钟就会开始，几人看过了流程和问题，各自和队友闲聊着。

因为前一天刚问过里奥和穆勒的关系，施魏因施泰格难免对穆勒更留神一些，而今天他看起来确实和平常不大一样，他的神情看似自在，肢体语言却很僵硬，他一直紧绷着，仿佛在担心什么，而面色平静的拉姆则是窝着火的样子，他们似乎刚刚争吵过。

里奥是最自在的那个，他看也不看穆勒，和自己的队友小声说着话。他身旁一左一右坐着皮克和哈维，不知道皮克说了什么，里奥忽然笑了起来，伊涅斯塔摇摇头，无奈地看了皮克一眼。

尽管知道他和皮克曾恋爱过，但施魏因施泰格并没因此吃味，里奥早对他说过，他和皮克从小就是朋友。

几个巴萨人聊得自在，拜仁却因为拉姆和穆勒的僵持气氛有些尴尬。施魏因施泰格坐在边上，旁边就是拉姆，他始终板着面孔，施魏因施泰格也没办法和他聊天。

活动开始了，皮克第一个被请出去，然后是诺伊尔和哈维，紧接着是伊涅斯塔。再过不到两分钟，就该是拉姆出场了。巴萨那边只剩下里奥自己，他靠在椅子上无聊地等着。

忽然，拉姆没头没尾地开口道：“你以前总去巴塞罗那看朋友，现在怎么不去了？”

没有人会认为他说的这句话和里奥无关。他说的是西班牙语，而且是看着里奥向穆勒提问的。

施魏因施泰格也发现拉姆正在看着里奥。

里奥原本在椅子上晃来晃去，现在忽然不动了。他看着桌子，做出不知道德国人在说什么的样子。

“你说什么呢，菲利。”穆勒用德语回答道。

施魏因施泰格立刻听出了穆勒声音中的不确定。

“我说我帮你收拾屋子的那次，”拉姆依旧用西语回答，“找出一打来往巴塞罗那的机票，当时我还没在意，现在想想，我还不知道你去巴塞罗那那么多次干什么呢。不准备跟男朋友解释解释？”

拉姆漠然地看着里奥，眼睛一秒也没从他身上离开过。施魏因施泰格希望里奥抬起头、无所谓地向拉姆和穆勒看一眼，但里奥的目光始终向下垂着，落在桌子上。

工作人员进来，按照顺序把拉姆请出去了。

施魏因施泰格和穆勒、梅西三人留在房间里。穆勒和梅西都躲避着他的目光，施魏因施泰格又困惑又有些生气：里奥为什么不看着他？为什么不解释一下？

“菲利普刚刚说的什么意思？”施魏因施泰格向穆勒问。

“我不知道啊——我没去巴塞罗那，他肯定是记错了……”

里奥仍旧做出与自己无关的样子。

工作人员把穆勒也叫走了。只剩下里奥和施魏因施泰格两人。

“里奥？”

里奥抬起头看他，他仍旧平静，面对施魏因施泰格时也还是面色温柔，但眼中却砌起了墙壁。

“菲利普刚刚说的话你听到了？他为什么看着你说出来？”

里奥耸耸肩：“我怎么知道。”

敲门声又响了，这次施魏因施泰格也被叫走了，里奥独自坐在椅子上，看着空荡荡的房间。

 

活动结束后，施魏因施泰格被经纪人留下说几句话，里奥去车上等他。他向停车场走去，刚转过一个弯，就看见拉姆站在那里。

里奥没说话，径直向前走，但被拉姆叫住了。

“你就没什么话想对我说？”拉姆问道。

里奥看了他一眼。“没有。”

“是吗？这么说托马斯去巴塞罗那那么多次和你一点关系也没有？你不想解释几句？”

“他去什么地方和我有什么关系？”

里奥想走，拉姆继续问道：“巴斯蒂安知道你都干过什么吗？”

这句话果然让里奥站住了。

“你想干什么？”

“我想干什么你还不知道吗？得了吧，梅西，现在只有你和我两个人，别装了。”

里奥没有马上回答，想了想，他忽然笑了。

“你说得对，我确实有话要对你说：穆勒这个人相当糟糕，和你恋爱还出轨，我建议你甩了他。”

原本两人都是一副假笑的面孔，听了这句，拉姆的神色陡然变了。

“你——”他震惊得几乎说不出话，“你怎么敢在我面前提起这件事？”

“所以怎么了？你不是想让我对你说话吗？”里奥问。

拉姆吃惊地望着他。半晌才开口：“托马斯说得还真没错……你这种人……”

“还相信他的话呢？”里奥问，“你这么聪明，肯定早就知道他骗你了，这种男友留着有什么用，踹了他算了。”

“你还有脸对我说他骗我？他是因为谁骗我的你不知道吗？”

“那是他的事，别扯到我头上来。”

“你不也一直在骗巴斯蒂？”拉姆迈了一步，向里奥靠得更近了，“巴斯蒂知道你背着他勾引他的队友吗？”

“别血口喷人，你又知道什么。”

“知道你勾引别人的男朋友还不够吗？”拉姆叫喊着，声音在走廊中回荡，“你到底想怎么样，梅西？”

拉姆在盛怒中，他伸手要去扯里奥的衣领质问他，穆勒忽然冲过来一把拽开拉姆。

“你干什么！”

他用力很大，拉姆被他拽开了两三步才站稳。

忽然被男友扯开，拉姆登时呆了，诧地望着穆勒。

“你拽开我？”他望着穆勒。

穆勒也刚刚反应过来自己的举动有些微妙，但后悔也晚了。

“开什么玩笑？”拉姆瞪着穆勒，后者低着头不敢作声，“你不是说你特别讨厌梅西吗？你去找巴斯蒂的麻烦、我拉开你多少次？现在我和梅西吵几句你反而要拉开我？”

里奥谨慎地打量着这两人。拉姆怒视着穆勒，恨不得一耳光抽过去。他看看穆勒又看看梅西，对这两人鄙夷又恼怒。

“这么快就忘了上星期是谁差点打掉你的牙了？我要为你出气你竟然还站在他那边？你和他什么关系？他是你什么人！”

到最后，拉姆已经不是在问了，他根本就是在对穆勒吼。

穆勒一句也答不出来，一个字也不敢说。

拉姆气急败坏地走了。穆勒难堪地在原地站了几秒，看了里奥一眼后，也立刻离开了。

“里奥？”施魏因施泰格的声音响起。他大步走过来，目光在远处迅速离开的两人身上困惑地停留片刻，“刚刚是拉姆在说话吗？”

“是，他和穆勒吵起来了……我们走吧。”

施魏因施泰格明显还想再多问几句，但里奥不想多说，拉着他离开了。

 

里奥和施魏因施泰格的第一次度假到底在怀疑中开始了。里奥没对那天拉姆和穆勒的争吵做出解释，也没说为什么那两人吵架时他会呆站在走廊里，施魏因施泰格对此很疑惑，他几次想问，但每次对上里奥防备的目光后，又都把这事暂时搁置了。

他不爱给自己找麻烦，一来二去，干脆放下这件事不想了。

他们愉快地度过假期，里奥还带他去阿根廷的家里做客，然后在假期即将结束时他们才各自回到巴塞罗那和慕尼黑。

赛季马上就开始了，里奥提前回到巴塞罗那，悠闲地度过假期的最后几天。

回到家中，里奥偶尔勤快一次，把不再穿的衣服都拿出来准备处理掉。他正收拾着，然后被不间断的门铃声打断。

里奥走去门口，他刚一打开门，穆勒就一只手撑住门板把门拉大，大步闯了进来。

“你又怎么了？”里奥不耐烦地问道。

“你的假期过得挺不错吧？”穆勒回头看他，“想知道我的假期过得怎么样吗？”

“不感兴趣，所以你还是滚吧。”里奥把门拉开看着他。

“我憋了一个假期的火，里奥，你最好不要惹我。”

“你到底要说什么？说完了赶紧走。”

“施魏因施泰格去过你家了，是吗？还见了你爸妈？”

里奥点点头，懒得说话。

“你不会真以为你能和他结婚吧？像你这样的烂货，他会要吗？”

“你还想被我打掉几颗牙？”里奥厌烦地看着他，“废话说完了快滚。”

穆勒靠近里奥，手指勾着他的衣服：“我不喜欢你的态度，别以为你被施魏因施泰格上过、过去的事就一笔勾销了。你最好乖一点，里奥，尤其在我恼火的时候。”他厌恶地松开手，“谁能想到你这样的烂货整天和施魏因施泰格恩恩爱爱，我和菲利普却被你搅黄了。”

“你和拉姆跟我有什么关系？你自己出轨还要怪到我身上？”

“还不是你勾引我！如果不是你……”

“我瞎了眼会勾引你，”里奥推着他向门外走，“你说够了，我也听够了，现在滚出去，以后别再到我家来。”

穆勒甩开里奥推他的手，“我说过了，里奥，对我的态度收敛点儿，别逼我发火。”

“你走不走？”

穆勒拉开门，看看外面，又看看里奥。

“你想让我走？确定？那我现在就去告诉施魏因施泰格我们的关系、你也不在乎喽？我倒想看看，他知道你被我干过那么多次以后，你勾引巴斯蒂的计划还能不能得逞。”

穆勒拉开门向外走去。里奥犹豫片刻，赶快跑出来叫住他。

“等一下！你……”

穆勒在院子里站住，回过头望着里奥。

“别告诉他，”里奥低声说，“别这样……都过去了，别让他知道。”

最初被叫住时，穆勒有些惊讶，但听过里奥的话之后，他整个人忽然暴躁起来。

穆勒大步走向里奥，揪着他的领子把他扯回到房子里，一把丢到沙发上。

“你叫住我就为了这个？为了施魏因施泰格？”

车略

 

早在没睁开眼时里奥就知道，穆勒是不会在他醒来之前干净利落地离开的——他就是不想让里奥顺心如意。

果然，里奥醒来时，穆勒还在一旁酣睡着。里奥很想一脚把他踢下床，但他现在动一动都费力，更不可能做什么大动作。尽管浑身酸疼，里奥还是起床去洗澡了，他还没清理身体——当然更不可能指望穆勒会为他清理。

在洗澡之前，里奥先吃了避孕药。幸好家里还有备用的，这段时间他和施魏因施泰格一直想要孩子，他已经好久没吃过避孕药了。

这次洗澡除了清洁之外并没有多大用处，生殖腔已经闭合，穆勒的精液早就灌进去了，恐怕一滴都没流出来。

该死的德国人……

洗过澡后，里奥依旧站不稳，又回到床上躺着。穆勒醒了，厚颜无耻地从背后抱住他，在他小腹上摸着，一面嗤嗤地笑道：“要怀上我的种了吧，里奥？高不高兴？要是我真把你操出孩子了，你可不能让他管巴斯蒂叫爹。”

“滚出去。”里奥骂了一句，丢开他的手。

“说了让你对我态度好点儿，又忘了？信不信我临走之前再操你一遍？”

里奥拉过来被子盖上头。穆勒心满意足地下床穿裤子，走出卧室。里奥留心听着外面的响动，盼着他赶快走，但没多久穆勒又回来了。

“你刚到家么？厨房里怎么什么都没有？”穆勒在床上坐下，拿着一包饼干吃着，“你不是还做梦巴斯蒂真会要你吧？”

里奥不理他。穆勒也不恼，继续说道：“巴斯蒂也就是表面上看着安分，他也有自己的情人，你早就听过了吧——波多尔斯基，你肯定知道，巴斯蒂只是现在没人陪他才和你打发时间的，你可别被他骗了。卢卡斯每次回国巴斯蒂都去找他，他们做什么不做什么，我不说你也能猜到。”

里奥掀开被子，露出面孔，看着穆勒。

“我听到了，也知道了，现在你可以滚了？”

“这些话没人跟你说，我是好心才告诉你，巴斯蒂和卢卡斯认识好多年也在一起好多年了，只是没公开，巴斯蒂和你上床的时候，恐怕要把你当成卢卡斯才能继续——”

里奥仓促地笑了一下，笑容从脸上一闪而过，很快就收敛了、恢复了漠然的样子，但他的眼睛仍嘲讽地盯着穆勒。

“你笑什么？”

“你不知道我和巴斯蒂安的事，就别乱猜了。我不会相信的。”

穆勒恨极了梅西这副样子。好像他知晓一切、永远处于掌控地位，而在他面前，自己只能在床上占上风。

“为什么你一直叫他‘巴斯蒂安’？”穆勒忽然问道。更顺口的叫法当然是“巴斯蒂”，其他人也都这样称呼施魏因施泰格。这问题看似无关紧要，今天他却忽然想问。

“哦，大概因为我是外国人，”里奥答道，眼角浮上一丝不明显的笑意，“大概因为我是唯一一个这样叫他的人。”

穆勒怔了怔，呆滞的表情转瞬间凶狠起来。

“珍惜你能继续骗他的时间吧，恐怕不会很久了。”

说罢，穆勒暴躁地起身离开，摔门而出。他轰隆隆地大步走出房子，听见门厅也传来摔门的巨响时，里奥终于觉得舒坦了。

就没个办法把他关在家门外么？

里奥翻了个身。最初和他上床感觉还不错，可他越来越惹人烦了，现在还想搅和自己和巴斯蒂安……

想到施魏因施泰格，里奥的心忽然一沉。他对性事的态度很开放不假，但和施魏因施泰格恋爱以来，他再没和别人有过关系，这次穆勒忽然跑过来发疯……

下一次，再见到巴斯蒂安时他该怎么办？

里奥缩回到被子里。好不容易有了喜欢的人，总不能就这样把他放走吧。

 

新赛季的第一次休假刚开始，施魏因施泰格立刻飞来巴塞罗那探望里奥。此时里奥大腿根部还留着穆勒咬坏的牙印，尽管已经不太明显，但里奥还是担心施魏因施泰格发现，未消散的痕迹还需要至少一周才能完全消失。虽说同意施魏因施泰格来巴塞罗那仍很冒险，但里奥还是想和他见面。他在电话中对施魏因施泰格撒了谎，告诉他这次两人不能上床，最近他身体状况有些奇怪，要暂时避免性事。施魏因施泰格虽然觉得不能上床很可惜，但他还是高兴地带好礼物来看里奥了。

小半个月没见，里奥似乎更粘人了。尽管不能发生关系，但里奥还是无时无刻都呆在施魏因施泰格身旁，无论聊天还是看电视都靠在男友怀里。施魏因施泰格想详细问问他的身体到底怎么了，可这件事对里奥似乎有不小的影响，即使依旧和自己说说笑笑，但里奥偶尔会露出阴郁的样子，施魏因施泰格自然不再问了。

到了夜里，在漫长的亲吻之后，里奥主动钻到被子底下，打算为他用口。他很少这样做，而且施魏因施泰格也是他第一个和唯一一个愿意为其口交的人。里奥第一次为他用口时，施魏因施泰格甚至吓了一跳。

“我以为你不会为别人这样做呢。”

那天里奥在他身上靠着，已经快睡过去了。“我不会，你是第一个。”

施魏因施泰格欣喜若狂，同时受宠若惊。

“可你怎么会为我——”

“我不知道，”里奥揉着鼻子，“只是觉得很喜欢你，为你这样做也没关系。”

尽管如此，施魏因施泰格还是在有意识地克制，减少里奥为他用口的次数。有几次里奥正要滑到他身下去，施魏因施泰格干脆把他拽回来压到床上索吻。他认为自己为里奥用口没有什么，却觉得里奥并不适合这样做，里奥不是对性交狂热的人，对口交也没有特别的热情，他只是喜欢施魏因施泰格，想让他高兴才这样做。一这样想着，施魏因施泰格更舍不得了。

这一次他又把里奥拉了回来，搂在臂弯中吻着。

“巴斯蒂安，我没关系的……”

“我又不是为了上床才来见你，”施魏因施泰格不松手，“好好躺在这儿，乖乖的。”

听着他说话，里奥恨不得抽自己一巴掌。他希望施魏因施泰格同意自己为他用口，这样好减轻些他的负罪感，可这个人不仅平日里宠着他，连在床上也对他心疼得过了头，他不让里奥为他口交，却愿意主动用口、让里奥舒服。里奥想不出其他词，只觉得施魏因施泰格的好已经超过了他的想象。

而里奥自己，和他那阴魂不散的过去到底该怎么才能一刀两断？

“巴斯蒂安，你觉得如果我们结婚……这主意怎么样？”

施魏因施泰格正抚着里奥的胳膊拥着他，听到这句话后怔了半天。

“你是认真的吗？”

里奥翻过身来看他。“我是认真的，我想要你。我知道现在提起来突兀，但我们可以把这当做……就算是把这件事提上日程，像个目标一样，现在说这些还太早，但等到时机成熟……”

“好，我同意，”施魏因施泰格赶快说道，“可你怎么会忽然说起这个……我以为你会过上三四年才提到‘结婚’这个词。”

“大概是你太好了，”里奥伏在他肩上呢喃着，“大概是我太喜欢你了。”

 

赛季开始后不久，巴萨有一场和拜仁的比赛。里奥本以为他能和男友在比赛时见面，施魏因施泰格却说他这场轮休，不能和球队一起出征了。

里奥郁闷地接受了这个消息，然后在球场上继续面对他从来都不喜欢的拜仁，还有他们惹人厌的前锋。那场比赛巴萨踢得心不在焉，最后被拜仁一比零小胜击败。赛后里奥和队友们一起回酒店，他前脚刚迈进房间，后脚穆勒就跟了进来。

“你不是这个时候还来找骂吧？”里奥直接把他向外踢，“滚出去，别来烦我。”

里奥推着门要关上，穆勒一脚踹过来，鞋子几乎是踩到门板上把门踢开的，在走廊上传出轰然巨响，站在门后的里奥直接被门板撞了出去，退了好几步才在桌子前站住。

“你疯了？我没空和你闹。”

 

拉姆把所有人的房门都敲了一遍，就是没找到穆勒。

他倒不是有多想见穆勒，只是教练让拉姆给穆勒带话，拉姆这才不情不愿地去对方的房里找他。但穆勒的房间没人，打电话手机也不通，去其他队友房里问了一圈也没结果。

拉姆去前台问了问有没有见到穆勒离开，得到否定的答案后，他只好打算先回房间。路过巴萨暂住的区域时，拉姆忽然有了不好的预感：穆勒不会真的去找梅西了吧？难道他现在真会赖在梅西房里、死皮赖脸地缠着那个阿根廷人吗？

这样一想，拉姆的脚步也放慢了。房门都长着一样的面孔，也不知道梅西住在哪间。在走过转角的最后一个房间时，拉姆听到里面似乎有欢爱的声音，再留神一听，那声音听起来竟然很像穆勒。

“你想让我射到哪里？射到你脸上、还是射到小穴里？”

拉姆不禁又靠得近了些。

“大肉棒磨得你爽不爽，里奥？上面的小嘴想不想尝尝？今天又被我们打败了，感觉不错吧？欠操的婊子……骚穴迟早被我操烂……”

“唔——你滚开！放开我！”

拉姆惊诧地去推门，门确实锁上了，但门似乎被人踢坏了，他一脚踹下去，门立刻吱吱呀呀地开了。

在他面前，里奥·梅西被剥了衣服，双手被衬衫绑住，双腿大张着淌下淫水，而正站在梅西双腿间不断冲撞、辱骂的男人正是穆勒。

“叫出来，里奥，让所有人都知道你是个喜欢被操的贱货……”

“你闭嘴！别说了！啊——”

穆勒的用力冲撞让他忽然叫起来，而在看见拉姆之后，梅西竟然没露出惊慌的表情，反而忍无可忍地对他喊道：“拉姆！快过来把你男朋友拉开！”

房门被踢开，而自己的男友就站在门口，看见他正在操今晚比赛的对手、同时也是他们队友的恋人，穆勒忽然呆了。

拉姆吃惊地望着他们，连话也不会说了。

穆勒刚张开嘴，但还没想到说什么，拉姆已经暴躁地摔门离去了。

“操！”

“奸情”被男友撞破，穆勒沮丧地怒骂一句，更加发狂地操干着里奥。

“你——你给我停下！”里奥浑身滚烫，羞耻感更强烈了。输了比赛的当晚被巴斯蒂安的队友上，竟然还被他的男朋友看到！

他努力推着身上的男人，但后者只是更疯狂地操干他——他们刚刚可是被他的男朋友给看到了啊，穆勒怎么能……他怎么还能继续……

“快放开——我们都被你男朋友看到了——”

“反正他都看到了，还能怎么样，今天操死你算了……”穆勒发狠地顶着生殖腔，像是已经完全自暴自弃了。

里奥的身体不断被操干得向后蹭着，他贴上墙面，被绑住的手抓挠着另一只。

拉姆已经看到了，到了这个地步，与其受制于人……

“托马斯……”里奥软着声音叫穆勒的名字，“托马斯，停下，我有话和你说。”

听到他的声音，穆勒困惑地停下来，怀疑地打量着他。

“拉姆已经看到了，现在你要是不安抚你男朋友，他去告诉巴斯蒂安，你的算盘可就落空了。”

“那又怎么样？让他去说，”穆勒又向里奥身体中狠狠顶着，“你和他分手，我不就可以光明正大操你了？”

他发狠地顶弄着，里奥呻吟起来，又是好一会儿说不出话，他抓着穆勒的头发用力扯了一下。

“听我说完——”里奥喘着粗气，“你现在不去安抚拉姆，他万一把这件事捅给媒体怎么办？你希望这件事曝光吗？我们身败名裂可是得不偿失，两个球员在恋爱期间双双出轨，爆出这种丑闻，你想过后果吗？”

穆勒与他怔怔地对望着。

“去找他，快去。”里奥劝道，声音几乎像是在哄着穆勒。

想了几秒，穆勒忽然骂了一句，然后爆发般搂着里奥操了起来，很快射在Omega身体中。他急匆匆地拉起裤子系好，跑出去追拉姆了。

里奥长舒一口气。他疲倦地拉起裤子穿上，解开手上绑着的衬衫，找了另一件衣服穿上，接着打电话给前台告诉他们他要换房，这间房的门锁坏了。

工作人员立刻给他换了一个房间。到了新房间、锁好门后，里奥走到床上坐下，下身因为刚刚的激烈性爱还有些不适。

窗帘没拉。里奥在玻璃的映射中看着窗中的自己。

他不能再这样下去了。

他不能失去巴斯蒂安。

 

 

第七章

 

从机场离开，抵达施魏因施泰格家，然后开着男友的车去训练基地接他时，里奥一路上都在哼歌。

这就好像他们已经结婚了一样。他一放假就赶到慕尼黑，早上特意告诉施魏因施泰格不要开车，他好去接他。

里奥把车开进停车场等着男友。二十分钟后他才看见球员们陆陆续续走出来。没见到施魏因施泰格之前他一直坐在车里，但刚一看见恋人的身影，里奥就赶快下车、冲着他招手。

施魏因施泰格大步走过来，一把抱住里奥和他拥吻。

里奥热情地回吻着，他们已经有半个月没见面了，前两天巴萨拜仁比赛时正好赶上施魏因施泰格轮休。

“想我了吗？”德国人冲着他笑，眼角的细纹挤在一起。

里奥在他眼角上摸着，“怎么不想？不然谁要特意开车来接你？”

施魏因施泰格又要吻他，里奥赶快伸出胳膊挡住。

“这么多人呢，我们快走吧。”

里奥带着他向车上走，从后面走来的穆勒盯着两人，然后追上他们。

“又来了，里奥？”他问。

“是啊。”里奥答了一句，并没看他。

“最近你们进展得怎么样？”

施魏因施泰格本想回一句“很顺利”，但里奥的面孔忽然阴沉下来，答道：“好得不得了。我们要走了，再见。”

“你们的标记也顺利吗？”穆勒不死心地追问。

“和你有什么关系？”里奥停下脚步站住，看着他问。

“我只是关心你们。”

“谢谢你的关心，我不想和你谈私事。再见。”

里奥迈开大步走到车旁，刚拉开车门，穆勒站在几步外笑道：“祝你抓紧怀上孩子，里奥，可别让其他人捷足先登了——”

他没心没肺地向里奥笑着，里奥拉开车门后一动不动，向车内看了几秒，忽然用力一摔关上车门，走回到穆勒面前。

见他们一副要打架的样子，施魏因施泰格赶快追上去，想要拦在两人中间。

“其他人是谁，穆勒？你说的其他会让我怀上孩子的人是谁？”

里奥的语气出人意料的狠厉。

刚刚还嬉皮笑脸想要激怒他的穆勒有些呆滞，似乎没想到里奥会对他发火。

“你自己心里清楚……”

“清楚什么？我不清楚，你告诉我啊。”

穆勒谨慎地来回打量着里奥和施魏因施泰格。

“还用我说么，你的私生活什么样，你当然清楚——”

“是吗？这么说我的私生活你很了解喽？”

“你自己知道就够了，还非要当着你所谓‘男朋友’的面说出来吗？”穆勒不甘示弱地盯着里奥，另有所指地说道。

“好啊，你说，全说出来，”里奥忍无可忍地看着他，“你又想毁了我的一天，是吗？就像以前那样，一次次激怒我、让我不好过？”

穆勒无论如何都没料到里奥会说出这些，他迟疑地望着阿根廷人，又看看施魏因施泰格，立刻转开身想要走。但里奥抓着他的手腕一把将他扯了回来。

“怎么，有本事上我，没本事承认吗？”

这句话一出口，穆勒和施魏因施泰格都变了脸色。前者惊惧不已，似乎想要逃走，施魏因施泰格则呆住了。

“和你当了几次炮友，你就以为我活该被你控制了？”里奥扯住他的领子继续质问道，“你说我下贱，那你是什么？至少我不会强上拒绝我的人、可你每次都仗着标记过我就和我继续上床，你就不下贱了？你就比我光明磊落很多吗？你说我勾引你、说我是垃圾，好，那我承认我是垃圾，但我就算是垃圾我也瞧不起你。你还想说什么？告诉我啊，告诉巴斯蒂安啊，你说啊！”

穆勒脸色铁青，活脱脱像被人迎面打了一拳，里奥暴怒地拽着他的衣领，说完话后嫌恶地把他一把甩开。穆勒倒退两步，呆站在原地望着他，仿佛忽然失去了思考能力。

“这件事我一直没告诉你，”吼过了穆勒，里奥转向施魏因施泰格，身上开始发抖，“南非世界杯的时候我们都喝醉了，上了床，之后就算是炮友……他标记过我，不完全成功，但我会受影响……和你恋爱之后我和他断了，但前几天他去找过我，两次，”里奥的声音也开始发抖，“我怕他告诉你，而且我说了他标记过我……你要是想分手……”

里奥说不下去了，头低垂着，不敢看施魏因施泰格。

停车场里还没离开的队友们好奇地望着这边，奇怪他们在说什么，为什么像是在僵持的样子。

施魏因施泰格看着里奥，又看看穆勒。

他抓住里奥的手把他带到车旁，拉开副驾驶的车门把他塞进去，拽过安全带给他扣好，自己也从另一边匆匆上车，立刻启动引擎离开，再没看穆勒一眼。

 

回家的路上两人一直没说话。最初里奥不停地发着抖，后来，反复设想着最糟糕的结果后，他平静下来了。

无论发生什么，无论施魏因施泰格和他分手、还是这件事被曝光，他都只能继续活着，不是吗？无论他要回到的是一个人的生活、还是无休止和穆勒纠缠、被他羞辱的生活，他都必须结束这种欺骗恋人的日子。

活了二十八年，好不容易爱上一个人，不是为了让他一直被自己骗的。

如果分手，能不能不要在今天？

望着窗外，里奥眼中忽然浮上水雾。他爱上他了，今天特意从西班牙赶来找他……还想多看看他，多听他说说话，他们应该一起做晚饭、一起拥抱着睡着的。他是来看喜欢的人啊，不该落到这种地步……

里奥努力把头向窗外扭着，在车窗的倒影中他咧着嘴，难看地笑了。他在过着什么样的人生啊。

 

回到家后，里奥的情绪镇静了许多。他已经做好接受最糟糕的结果，如果施魏因施泰格让他滚，他马上就离开慕尼黑，有生之年再也没脸踏进这座房子。

跟着施魏因施泰格走进房门，里奥在门口僵直地站着。

他的嘴巴干涩，身体无所适从，他甚至不知道他还有没有资格站在这里。

“我很抱歉骗了你这么久。”

半晌后，他终于说道。他不能抬头，不能看着施魏因施泰格的眼睛。

漫长的寂静在房子中游荡。他是喜爱安静的，这样的时刻他曾经很多次和施魏因施泰格依偎在一起，不做声地拥抱着。

如果他不说话、不回答，他们是不是就能永远这样沉默无语地站在这里？不会分开，不会争吵，什么都不发生。

但施魏因施泰格到底打破了沉默。他有这个权利。但他看起来和里奥一样无措。

“可你怎么会和他……”

“那时候我们都喝醉了……”里奥解释道。

那时候他二十三岁，他在醉酒时被一个Alpha送回房间，和他上了床。这本应只是一次不意味着任何事的一夜情，他们也原本不应该再见面。

“……后来我们又见过两次，他忽然标记我，但没完全成功。”

他不必再说了，施魏因施泰格知道被Alpha标记过意味着什么。

里奥理解任何不想要他的人。没有人想要一个无法完全属于自己的东西——恋人是什么，谁不想要完全占有一个Omega？就像穆勒一直以来做的那样，羞辱他，讽刺他，强制和他发生关系，以为和他上过床就有资格占有他。

里奥从没把他放在心上过。穆勒说他下贱，里奥同样认为穆勒也是人渣。走到这一步，他从不认为自己是无辜的，这是他自己的疏忽大意和无所谓的态度导致的结果，他和穆勒谁都不值得可怜。但如果他在这件事中不清白，穆勒就和他一样不干净。

“他标记你？”

里奥认命地点头。

那次忽然的、未完全成功的、违背意愿的标记改变了他的生活。

原本穆勒只是个炮友，而在里奥不想再要他时，却被他标记了。标记没能完全成功，这让他在里奥身上产生影响，即使里奥不愿意，他也还是能顺利地操纵Omega和他上床。但那时里奥没有恋人，于是无所谓地将穆勒看做长期炮友。最初他们还算正常，但在巴西世界杯后，穆勒忽然变本加厉，在床上不断羞辱里奥，里奥想摆脱他，却因为那次标记不能如愿。

“……他讨厌我，巴不得羞辱我、折磨我。赛季刚开始他去找我，说要告诉你我们的关系，我不想让你知道……第二次在前几天和拜仁比赛的晚上，他闯进来，嘲笑我输给他……这两次是我骗了你，但在这两次之外、在我们恋爱的时候我和他从没有过……”

里奥不敢看他。施魏因施泰格在不远处盯着他，像望着一个从没见过的人。

施魏因施泰格有很多话想问，可脑海中的疑问太多，他甚至不知道该问哪一件。忽然间以前许多疑惑不解的事都有了答案，为什么里奥会在他生日派对的那天晚上打伤穆勒，为什么那次穆勒来家中吃饭时说了那么多意味不明的话，还有他多次对里奥的公开嘲讽和侮辱——这在几年前就开始了……

“所以我们的标记总是不成功、你很难怀孕，都是因为这个？”

“是，医生说我身上有其他Alpha的标记，所以会很困难。”

这解释了里奥对于无法怀孕和完成标记的暴躁、焦虑和阴沉。

“我和你在一起之后……他去找过你吗？”施魏因施泰格想起拉姆提起的“一打机票”那件事。

“很多次。最开始我和你刚有联系时他就来过，讽刺我说我勾引你，可那时候我和你还只是朋友。那次他提出要上床，我不想理他，他还咬坏了我的手……后来你问起的时候我只能说是蛇咬的。”

施魏因施泰格想起里奥手上那道小小的疤痕，还有他带着这道疤与自己一起走在公园落叶上的那个下午。那时候他和穆勒……

“以前他和我上床我觉得无所谓，就算是个炮友，但和你约会之后我没再同意过，他也没敢太过火，直到这两次……他故意咬坏我的腿，我只好骗你说最近不能上床。”

里奥的手掌用力攥住额头，恨不得捏碎自己的骨头。

施魏因施泰格脸色惨白，忽然想到他和里奥在机场见到穆勒的那次。

“去年你来慕尼黑时我们在机场见到他——他是要去找你的？”

“他是要去干我的，”里奥讽刺地答道，自暴自弃地笑了一声，“去年世界杯之后他像疯了一样，用各种话羞辱我……他还总是找你的麻烦，我不知道他是什么毛病，可能他觉得我活该被他一个人干吧。他认为我不配恋爱，也一直想让你和我分开……如果他今天得逞了，也不是他的错。最开始同意和他上床的是我。”

施魏因施泰格退后两步，在沙发上坐下。

“他给你打过电话，是吗？在巴塞罗那的那次。”

里奥点头，笑容又浮现在脸上，“他嘲笑我没能怀孕，说我只配被他干，一辈子也别想和你有孩子……”

里奥再说不下去了。他扶着门厅的墙壁，发软的腿让他想跪下去，也让他想现在就冲到穆勒面前扼住他的喉咙，就像他对自己做的那样。他不怨恨任何人，他一直都将这看做是无关紧要的性爱，可有了恋人让整件事变得丑陋不堪。

在里奥和穆勒曾是炮友这件事的震惊之外，施魏因施泰格忽然对穆勒产生一种无以复加的厌恶。他那么多次当众诋毁里奥，将他说的一文不值，实际上却一直偷偷和他上床……

“如果你介意，我能理解，”里奥苦涩地开口了，“但我非常喜欢你，不想和你分开……这件事我没骗你。对你隐瞒是我不好。如果你需要时间好好考虑，我现在就回西班牙，你不用着急做出决定。”

说到最后，里奥的嗓音越来越低，已经快听不见了。

“留下吧，”施魏因施泰格说道，“明天早上再说。”

 

那一晚他们都没睡好。两人仍住在同一间房里，却各自睡在床两边。他们沉默着辗转反侧，知道对方仍旧醒着，却一次也没开口，最后在凌晨时才沉沉睡去。

 

清早里奥侧躺在床上醒来，向窗外望着。

耀眼的光芒落在窗纱上，透过薄薄的纹理还能看见外面清脆的绿色，似乎秋天的到来只是假象，他们还在盛夏，他们还有一整个夏天可以挥霍。

就是今天了。他向窗外迷茫地看着。就是今天，他的爱情结束了，他要离开这座他再也不敢涉足的房子，他愧对他唯一爱过的人，他毁了自己，他搞砸了一切。

这没什么可奇怪的，他的生活就是这样。

一瞬间，他又回到了那个夏日。与冠军失之交臂的那天，被穆勒按在床上羞辱他又一次被德国击败的那天。

他不害怕，他知道他的生活是什么样的。他只是又要回到原点罢了。那里并不很糟，但也并不好，那里什么也没有。

他恨自己搞砸了这一切。

如果那天在月下踢球的开始就是为了这样一个结局，他还会想要遇到施魏因施泰格吗？

里奥想着，然后手臂挡住眼睛。

想。他还想要他。哪怕最后只是这样的结果，他也不想错过他。他确实做过错事不假，但他也确实爱着施魏因施泰格。

趁着他还没醒，这就走吧。给自己留点脸面。

正想起床，里奥却觉得没力气。他不想走，他的身体拖着他、哭喊着要他留下来，他还想看看施魏因施泰格，还想最后吻他一次，就像什么也没发生过那样。

里奥侧躺着，手紧紧攥着。他还不知道他爱他，他还不知道他是自己二十八年来唯一爱过的人。他不会相信啊，谁要再相信这样一个骗子的话……

他必须走了，他不能等着施魏因施泰格告诉他滚出这座房子。再听到他的声音，他一定会哭出来。

用胳膊撑着身体，里奥支撑着坐了起来，双腿滑下床，佝偻着坐在床边。

忽然，他听见身后传来响动，床垫动着，里奥紧张得甚至不敢呼吸，紧接着一双手臂忽然环住他。施魏因施泰格从背后抱住里奥，把他搂进怀里。

里奥呆滞地坐着任由他抱着自己，他甚至不敢把手放在施魏因施泰格的胳膊上。

“我要你，”德国人抱着他沙哑地开口，“我要你。”

里奥死死地咬着嘴唇，紧接着崩溃地大哭起来。

施魏因施泰格紧紧搂着他，里奥大哭着，却无声无息，压抑的叫喊堵在嗓子里，眼泪不住地滴落到施魏因施泰格的胳膊上。

 

一整晚，施魏因施泰格都在为里奥开脱。

他听到里奥的那些话，对此震惊又难以置信。但施魏因施泰格不可能责怪他——在他还没意识到的时候，他已经爱上了里奥，他不愿相信自己爱上的人做错了事，于是将所有过错都推给那个搅局的外人。

再者，施魏因施泰格也有过情人，他有过不止一段完全没有感情的性爱关系，也有过长期保持联系的，数量无疑比里奥要多。在这件事上他无法也不可能指责里奥。在没有恋人的时候，他想和谁发生关系都是他的自由——对里奥来说也是这样。在他们恋爱期间里奥并没出轨，后来那两次和穆勒上床也并非他情愿，于是施魏因施泰格更认定了这是穆勒的不是——总而言之，他不会承认是里奥做错事。

里奥有过长期发生关系的情人并没什么不妥，唯一让他们都如鲠在喉的是那个人是穆勒，如果是某个从未谋面的人、而且不曾威胁过里奥的话，施魏因施泰格根本不会在乎。但穆勒看着施魏因施泰格和里奥走近、看着他们恋爱，这本该是他身为无关紧要的炮友退出的时候，可他却搅到他们的关系中并多次破坏，加之想起他曾试图标记里奥、在里奥身上留下影响，施魏因施泰格更觉得嫌恶。

无论穆勒做错多少事，他都不过是个在他们的关系中横插一脚的外人。他的所作所为并不重要，重要的是自己和里奥的未来。

 

夜里两人都没睡好，天亮时里奥哭了一阵，施魏因施泰格哄着他。里奥哭累了，像从前那样在他怀中躺着。施魏因施泰格喃喃地对他说话，让他别在意过去的事。

“但这让你很难堪，”里奥再次道歉，“我很抱歉。”

“可你喜欢的人是我，我为什么要觉得难堪？”施魏因施泰格问，“是他缠着你，但你只想着我，不是吗？”

里奥点头，他只要施魏因施泰格，他不可能再想着别人了。

“别想了，”施魏因施泰格在他唇上吻着，过了一会儿问道：“医生对标记怎么说的？很难去除前一个人的影响吗？”

“不太容易，而且已经过去好几年了……对这种事医生也没办法，我只能希望标记自己会慢慢淡去，但一直也没好转。”

“不着急，我们有一辈子，”施魏因施泰格答道，“还要一起过几十年呢，这么久还怕我标记不了你？再说就算是想要孩子，也不是没别的办法。”

里奥只能点头，但对于那次不完整标记究竟会什么时候消失，他也不确定。

施魏因施泰格并没怪他，也没提出分手，这无疑让里奥轻松了许多，可他仍悬着心——施魏因施泰格真的完全不介意吗？如果以后还是不能成功标记，他们还能像现在这样亲密无间吗？

施魏因施泰格拥着他说了一会儿，很快两人又困了，昨晚他们都是半醒半睡，还没休息好。

这一次睡着后，他们才真正从睡眠中恢复了体力。两人醒来时已经是大中午了。

里奥懒了一会儿，然后从床上爬起来要去做饭，又被施魏因施泰格搂着压到枕头上吻着。

“还是我去做，宝贝，你在这儿躺着。”

“你不生气吗？”

“生气？因为我生气了你就要做饭给我吗？”施魏因施泰格坐起来穿衣服，“那成什么了？我对你没生气，烦穆勒倒是真的。但就算我真对你恼火了，也不想让你做‘补偿’这种事。”他穿好衣服，坐回到里奥那边的床上，手放在男友的腿上。

“可——为什么啊？”

施魏因施泰格仔细想了想，“如果你特别珍视某件东西或者某个人，你会把他放在比你更高的位置，对吧？这种时候你只想宠着他，只想对他好，所以……”

里奥不敢接话。但他的表情还是出卖了他的想法：他真的配得上吗？在整件事之后？

“我确实很吃惊——这件事，但我不觉得你有错，就算你有错，我也不在乎，我们还是和原来一样。”

“真的能和原来一样？”里奥问。

施魏因施泰格点点头。

“别想了，”他摩挲着里奥的手背，接上之前的话，“我就是什么也舍不得让你做，就像宠自己家头生儿子似的。”

“巴斯蒂安！”里奥终于笑起来。

“快起来，小懒虫，我去给你做饭。”

 

尽管说笑着，但接下来的半天两人仍有些尴尬，相处也如履薄冰，双方都过分小心谨慎，生怕说出什么可能会扰乱气氛的话。

事实上气氛不用被扰乱，原本就已经很尴尬了。

他们沉默的时候更多了。为了掩盖这种狼狈，他们提起许多话题来聊，但这些无味的言语没能将他们引导到任何地方，也没带来任何成效。他们说的很多，但气氛总是莫名的消沉，一旦安静下来，彼此都在怀疑对方是否不喜欢刚刚的话题、是应该聊些其他东西还是就此打住。

到了夜晚，情况仍没有好转。他们急切地滚到床上，试图用亲密无间的性爱抵消隔阂，但性爱却出人意料地不顺利，里奥的身体久久进入不到状态，生殖腔也一直没打开。

  * 清晨，里奥在晨光中醒来时，施魏因施泰格的嘴唇吻着他的脖子，他们久久地拥抱着，然后德国人说：我们不能再这样了。



里奥一抖，几乎吓得停了心跳。

施魏因施泰格吻着他的头发。

“我们去买戒指吧。”

 

吃过早饭后，他们立即去了店里选订婚戒指。

他们仓促挑了款式，立刻付账戴上了。同时定了另外一对会刻上名字的婚戒，以后再来取。

两人都心知肚明，他们匆忙跳到订婚这一步并不是个好主意，他们确实喜爱对方，可现在时机并不成熟，只是他们都急于向对方证明。施魏因施泰格想向里奥证明他并不在乎那些过去、他仍旧爱他、想要他，而里奥想向施魏因施泰格证明即使发生了不堪的事、他心里仍只有他一人、仍想和他一起生活。于是，尽管感情基础不稳，他们也还是仓促地就此决定了。

手上多了戒指，心中的疑虑却更多了。

那几天他们过得都不好。原本应该是和恋人相聚的假期，他们却白白浪费了时光，离别时甚至两人都有种松口气的感觉。

 

刚分离了两天，放松感和疑虑就被难以抑制的想念代替了。

上次相聚时两人尴尬又沉默，一旦分开，却忽然疯狂地思念起对方。忽然间他们回到了刚刚相恋时的样子，施魏因施泰格又开始手机不离身，一有空就和里奥发信息，即使对方不能马上回复，他也仍有很多话想要对他说。

他完全是热恋中的模样——队友们都留意到施魏因施泰格的变化，而手上的戒指也很好地解释了这一点。

“你怎么戴上戒指了？”

休息时诺伊尔向他问道。

“哦，我和里奥要订婚了。”

他知道梅西并不是队友们喜欢的话题，所以也没想多说，听到的队友们心领神会，彼此望两眼，表达一下惊讶就算了。

眼睛偷瞟过了施魏因施泰格，目光自然要落到穆勒身上。虽然没人知道到底发生了什么事，但最近施魏因施泰格和穆勒的气氛很不寻常，连话也不说，大家都注意到了，联想到上次放假时梅西在停车场里揪着穆勒衣领的样子，众人都猜测他们的关系很不寻常。

听了那句话，穆勒的表情不可能变得更难看了。他在一旁坐着，几乎像个死人。

“你和俱乐部说了？”拉姆问。他不耐烦的神色表明如果这不是他身为队长该问的话、他绝对不理会这档子破事。

“还没有，只是个小仪式，犯不着大动干戈告诉队里。”

“俱乐部不喜欢球员轻举妄动，最好说一声，反正我提醒过你了。”说着话，拉姆也不看施魏因施泰格，靠在栏杆上望着地上的草叶。

“我觉得报不报备都没用，”格策坐在施魏因施泰格身旁小声嘀咕，“反正队里向来都管天管地的，你说了也不会被同意。”

“所以只办个简短的仪式就够了，和家人朋友一起聚一下。”

格策看看施魏因施泰格，再抬头看拉姆。拉姆瞪着他，显然在说你要是还想在拜仁混就老老实实在家呆着别去参加。

格策只好转而小声问施魏因施泰格他们的订婚戒指在哪买的，完全忽略掉周围人希望他闭嘴的眼神。

 

当天下午，拜仁平淡许久的训练又一次乱套了。在训练快结束时，因为一次抢球，施魏因施泰格和穆勒撞到一起、然后就动起手来了。以前总是穆勒找施魏因施泰格的麻烦，而这次的混乱虽说不知道是谁引起的，但施魏因施泰格仿佛决意要把以前被找的麻烦都还给穆勒，打得痛快利落毫不留情，穆勒没想到他会真和自己动手，一开始就落了下风，别说还手了，能挡住施魏因施泰格的拳头就已经是万幸了。

本应劝架的拉姆在不远处站着，话也不说，皮笑肉不笑地望着他们。指望他能开口平息纷争已然无望，队友们围过去分开两人，把被打得站不起来的穆勒从地上拖起来。

收拾过了穆勒，施魏因施泰格换好衣服就走了。以前穆勒惹过事，这次教练组自然以为又是他在找麻烦，说了他好一通，然后也把拉姆留下，说最近队里不平静，他身为队长应该如何如何。

最后回到更衣室时，只剩下拉姆和穆勒两人。

穆勒被打了脸，鼻青脸肿，一副可怜样，身上更有不少地方都挨了拳头，换衣服的动作都慢了。他小心地脱着训练服，尽量不发出嘶嘶呀呀的声音。拉姆看也不看他，很快换好衣服，收拾好随身的东西。

“讨厌梅西，嗯？”拉姆走过他身旁，意味不明地说道，“害你手球、禁赛，勾引你队友——国仇家恨，是吧？”

穆勒没抬头。

“招惹施魏因施泰格那么多次，结果就是为了一个阿根廷人争风吃醋，”这次拉姆笑起来了，“你说，施魏因施泰格下次再把你打得爬不起来，会是什么时候？”

丢下这句话和穆勒，拉姆收起假笑，径自离开了。

 

眼看着快要办订婚宴了，施魏因施泰格和里奥却仿佛已经越过了婚礼、如新婚夫妇一般了。

刚把里奥接到慕尼黑，一上车，施魏因施泰格就搂住他迫不及待地吻了起来。到家后更是一刻也等不及，直接在沙发上做了一场。这次他们下定决心要弥补上次见面时的缺憾，一刻也不耽误、一刻也舍不得分开，半月前的尴尬与难堪早就烟消云散，那次狼狈的坦白倒成了加速两人感情进展的催化剂。

这次里奥放松多了，他什么也不考虑，只想和恋人拥抱，只想为对方带来更多愉悦。里奥的生殖腔很容易就开了，并且高潮了不止一次，直到两人都精疲力竭后，他们才抽出时间谈正事。

“我爸妈明天就到，晚上吃过饭之后就回阿根廷。”

里奥所说的“吃饭”指的是订婚仪式。

“怎么那么急？”

“他们有事要办，这几天忽然定下来的，时间错不开，我想着你都通知你爸妈和朋友了，这次就别延期了，反正只是订婚，等到结婚的时候再好好办。”

“结婚的时候去阿根廷吧，盛大一点，把所有人都请来。”

里奥笑起来：“好啊，把俱乐部搞定，我们就结婚。队里知道我来找你，但没怎么管我……我现在基本可以‘有恃无恐’。拜仁呢？”

“可能还不知道吧，我还没提。你不知道这儿的人有多死板，就认定自己人才是最好的，想让我在队里选人，再不济也要是个德国人，如果也是巴伐利亚的就更好了。我们的事要是打算公开，我得做好准备被他们说教上好多回。”

里奥以前听过些德甲球队的作风，虽然现在俱乐部对球员管得都很严，但西甲还算比较人性化，德国就有些刻板了。

“想要让你的球队相信我们不是玩玩而已，是不是非弄出个孩子不可？”里奥问，他记得曾听说德甲有人这样做过。

“有孩子的话确实比较保险，但这种方式……”

“试试嘛，”里奥在施魏因施泰格手上攥着，“要是自然怀孕困难，我们就求助于医院，反正我们要有孩子、要结婚，我儿子可不能是私生子。”

“听你的，那我们继续试。”施魏因施泰格笑道。

总归是要结婚的，提前有孩子也没什么不好，还能让俱乐部闭嘴。

里奥决定了，明天订婚仪式结束后，他和施魏因施泰格要去买一大盒验孕棒。

 

订婚的日子下起了细雨。

里奥不善言辞，多数时候都在听施魏因施泰格说。施魏因施泰格也不是健谈的人，他和双方父母、两人的朋友寒暄客套，说上一会儿后，时常会有几秒不知道说什么，双方都笑，有些窘迫，但并不难堪，里奥试着接上话题，多数时候他们都只聊得更乱套了。尽管这样，笑容还是一刻都没从里奥脸上离开过。吃饭时他坐在未婚夫身旁，在桌子下，施魏因施泰格的手放在他的腿上，将那里捂得热热的。

窗外冷雨纷纷，落叶掉得满地都是，天也逐渐黑了。室内暖气充足，窗户上映着他们两家人和各自朋友的影子。里奥没喝多少酒，但浑身发热又懒洋洋的，像醉了一样。

看着施魏因施泰格和父母拥抱的时候，里奥已经无法描述心中的快乐了。他为自己选了最好的人，他的父母也认同他的选择，与他拥抱时两位家长都笑着，像是从未想过里奥的男友竟然能这样合他们的心意。

施魏因施泰格的父母只会一点西语，纵使是这样，里奥还是从他们的笑容与拥抱中感觉到他们的欢迎。订婚宴上，双方父母都心满意足，认为儿子的结婚对象无可挑剔，孩子的未来、家庭和幸福都有了保证。

订婚宴结束时，施魏因施泰格送先走的朋友们离开。里奥也去送自己的一个朋友，他送对方下楼，但还没等走到电梯，一旁走廊里的声响立刻吸引了他的注意力。里奥好奇地看了一眼，竟发现施魏因施泰格和穆勒正扭打在一起，而施魏因施泰格已经处于下风了，穆勒正一拳拳向他脸上打去，施魏因施泰格只能勉强挡着。

“巴斯蒂安！”

里奥喊了一声，立刻跑过去拉开穆勒、推到一旁，然后护在被打得气喘吁吁的未婚夫身前。

“你还想干什么？”里奥检查着施魏因施泰格脸上的伤，回头怒气冲冲地看着穆勒，“还要打吗？来啊，冲着我来啊！”

刚刚暴打了施魏因施泰格，穆勒正有些得意，此刻却转瞬间面如死灰，但他还是憎恶地看着两人。

施魏因施泰格选了他喜欢的、认为最合适的酒店来办订婚仪式，而拜仁的几个工作人员和拉姆、穆勒一起吃了顿非正式的晚餐，打算聊聊队里最近的情况——双方恰好选在了同一个地方。

里奥扶着施魏因施泰格站起来。穆勒站的位置正好挡在他们身前。

“让开！还挡在这儿干什么？”里奥向他斥道。

穆勒恼羞成怒，气得发抖，这时听到声响的拉姆赶快过来查看情况，一见到梅西扶着施魏因施泰格、穆勒火冒三丈的模样，他立刻明白了。

如果不是在外面、如果不是在公众场合，拉姆绝不可能理会。但一起吃饭的俱乐部工作人员还在餐厅里等着，他必须把穆勒带走。

“该走了。”

他向穆勒的方向说了一声。这时走廊上已经有路过的人好奇地看着他们了。

穆勒沉默不语，脸上还是气急败坏的神色。他让开路，向拉姆走过去。梅西扶着施魏因施泰格离开了。

穆勒脸上一副恨不得要去杀人的样子，拉姆不能让他这样回到工作人员的餐桌上，把他领进楼梯间。

“收拾收拾你自己，”他看了眼穆勒出现褶皱的衣服，“拜仁的脸都让你丢光了。”

穆勒板着脸拽自己的衣服，脸色还是一样难看。

“能不能收起你这副吃醋发疯的德行？”

拉姆斜睨着他，穆勒听了他的话虽然恼火，但也不敢开口。

“在队里找施魏因施泰格的麻烦，在外面还要给我添乱，你也不看看是什么场合？一会儿回去怎么解释？”

穆勒还是没开口，拉姆哼了一声，“梅西脚踏两只船，你还见了他就发疯，我看你们倒是挺般配的，贱到一块去了。”

说到最后一句，拉姆鄙夷的目光终于落回到穆勒脸上，观察他的神色，但穆勒竟然连句辩解也没有。

“你当初是因为什么找上我的？”

没有回应。

“你和梅西早就认识了吧？”

“我们恋爱的时候你见过他几次？那些去巴塞罗那的机票都是你去找他的？”

“你和他到底是什么关系？”

拉姆一句句问着，穆勒站得离他远远的，恨不得把自己嵌进墙里。他故作漠然地看着墙面，装作拉姆的话与他无关，但脸色已然狼狈至极。

每一句问题都没得到回应后，拉姆久久地望着穆勒。

“看着我。”

穆勒犹豫片刻，向他看去。

两人对望半晌，穆勒的眼神不住地闪躲。最后拉姆冷笑一声，厌烦地移开目光。

“有你这样的男朋友我也是瞎了眼。以后在场外别来找我，也别和我说话，有多远滚多远。我们结束了。”

说罢，拉姆推开门出去了，穆勒还没来得及叫他一声，对方已经走远了。

在此之前他们的关系一直僵持着，虽说两人再也没回到过以前亲密无间的样子，也并没就此分手，但这次拉姆的话已经说得再清楚不过了。

 

订婚宴因外人挑起的闹剧提前收场，施魏因施泰格被穆勒打肿了颧骨，也没办法再去见自己和未婚夫的父母，里奥替他匆匆和家人及朋友们道别，赶快带着他回家了。

两人匆匆忙忙的，到家后连客厅的灯也忘了开，只开了沙发旁的落地灯。里奥让男友躺在沙发上，接着解开他的衣服，仔细看了身上的伤势，确定没有严重的伤口、并无大碍后，才安心地用毛巾包着冰块敷他的颧骨。他脸上只有颧骨肿了，其余的青紫都落在身上。

施魏因施泰格枕在里奥腿上，里奥坐着，一只手握着放在他脸上的毛巾，另一只手摸着施魏因施泰格的头发。他们被包围在落地灯暖橙色的光晕里，在温柔昏暗的光线下看着对方。

“还疼不疼了？”

“不疼。”施魏因施泰格目不转睛地看着里奥，眼睛弯起来。

“和人打了架还这么高兴。”里奥轻声嗔怪道。

“觉得有趣，”施魏因施泰格的声音也很轻，仿佛怕惊扰了什么，“在订婚的当晚和情敌打架，你还跑过来护着我。”

“什么情敌，”里奥不满地纠正，“他可不是，我都懒得正眼看他。”

“是啊，你只看着我。你还跑过来要为我打架。”

“今天把你打傻了是吗？这也要笑。”

施魏因施泰格伸手去碰里奥的脸，让他低下头来，自己抬起下巴，两人交换着碎吻。

“我们订婚啦。”施魏因施泰格望着他。

“是，我们订婚了，”里奥用戴戒指的手握住施魏因施泰格的手，他们的戒指碰在一起，手指交叉着，“我要和你结婚了。”

说完这句，两人久久地望着。

第一次亲吻时，他们也曾这样看着对方，那时施魏因施泰格不确定地回望，几乎要被里奥的目光逼迫得喘不过气，而里奥执拗地看着他，眼睛透着被剖开的心，裸露着施魏因施泰格无法理解的痛苦。

在暖橙色的光线下，那些他无法理解的情愫都融化了。里奥的脸庞被光影勾勒得仿佛没有棱角，他在球场上无可阻挡，在这一刻温柔得让人动容。

“你在看什么？”里奥摸着施魏因施泰格的脸。

德国人看着里奥眼中自己的倒影，带着醉意笑道：“以后我要告诉我们的孩子，我是怎么爱上你的。”

“说这种话也不嫌肉麻，”里奥笑了一声，“那你要怎么说？”

“我就告诉他们说……有一天我和人打架，后来，你们的爸爸拿来冰块给我敷脸，那天屋子里的光线好暗，我在灯光下看着他，就看了一眼，然后就爱上他了。”

“你怎么能对孩子说谎呢。”里奥轻声回答，装作嗔怪的样子。

“这是真的啊，我可没说谎，”施魏因施泰格抬起手摸着里奥的嘴角，“他们的爸爸是全世界最好的人，我只要看他一眼，就再也不能离开他了……”说到这里，他的声音沙哑起来，眼神也变了，“你会离开我吗，里奥？”

他粗糙的拇指在里奥的唇角摩挲，他的指纹仿佛是被刀子刻上去的，一下下刮着里奥的嘴唇。

里奥望着他，几乎要被他的眼神看得哭出来。

“我不会，我不会离开你。”

“真的吗？”施魏因施泰格问道，声音已经完全醉了，“孩子们会追问为什么的。”

“因为……遇见你之后，我再也不想要其他人了。”

“孩子不会相信的，他们会说我有很多缺点……又没情调，又不会说好听的话……”

“但我就是爱上你了啊，我有什么办法？”里奥答道，他想笑，嘴唇却开始发抖。

望着对方，他们忽然意识到这样的时刻一生中只会有一次。若以后分道扬镳，他们可能还会遇见其他人，还会爱上另一个人，但这样的时刻再也不会有了。

施魏因施泰格坐起来抱住里奥，拍着他的后背安抚他。

“嘘——没事了，我们要结婚了，以后还有一辈子呢。”

里奥点着头，用力收紧手臂，全身都在发抖。

“还说什么孩子，孩子还没来呢。”里奥说，试图遮掩起伏不定的情绪。

“我想要你的孩子。如果没有孩子，我就只要你，”施魏因施泰格说道，“你不会走，对不对？”

“我不走。”里奥紧紧环着他的脖子。他不能走，他无法想象自己会离开。这一刻，甚至只要想到他和施魏因施泰格分别，里奥都觉得自己会疯掉——让他爱上一个人之后，又怎么能让他们分开？

他们在昏暗的光线下拥抱着，亲吻着，然后施魏因施泰格解开里奥的衣服。

 

订婚的第一天夜里，里奥久久地睁着眼，在德国人睡去后独自望着窗外的月亮。他睡不着，眼睛追随着清冷的光源，然后并非有意地，在心中默念着祈祷的句子。

他可以经历很多磨难，他愿意接受各种各样的安排，但是……别让这个人和他分开。

他默念着，仿佛这是他唯一的愿望。

 


	2. 8-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：猪梅  
> CP：穆梅
> 
> 来自 @大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向，ABO
> 
> 分级：R18
> 
> 有怀孕，有生子，雷者勿入
> 
> 剧情高能
> 
> 有渣，有雷，有黑化
> 
> 适合对剧情、角色、CP都十分包容，而且心大的朋友阅读
> 
> 如在阅读过程中有不适反应，请及时关闭页面，切勿继续挨虐
> 
> 主角配角包括：梅西，施魏因施泰格，穆勒，拉姆等等
> 
> 以上球员的球迷，不建议阅读本文
> 
> 真人无关 勿代入
> 
>  
> 
> ————————————————————————————————
> 
> 有标题的部分是插叙，是过去的事

 

第八章

 

多数人都感觉到了最近紧张的气氛，俱乐部对球员管得更紧了，一些从前无关紧要的私事现在俱乐部也会过问。不仅如此，队里还召集大家开了两次会，内容无非是老生常谈，说让他们端正态度面对训练和比赛、在场内场外注意影响云云，虽然没有任何人被处罚、没有任何事发生，但氛围还是与过去迥然不同。

唯一幸免于这种紧张氛围的是施魏因施泰格，他仿佛完全注意不到俱乐部的变化，他的心思只在比赛、训练和恋爱这三件事上。无论何时，他都不会主动提起梅西，以避免任何可能的矛盾与事端。纵使如此，大家还是能明显看到他身上的变化。他不仅手上多了戒指，心情也总是好得出奇，他身上有种罕见的、旺盛的精力与生命力，简直像十七八岁的年轻人一样。

就连归队训练时肿了颧骨，也没让他面色不悦。

队友们知道他和穆勒在场外又打了一架。原因无从得知，但不用猜也知道一定和梅西有关。

施魏因施泰格已经完全不和穆勒说话了，看也不看他一眼。穆勒最近在场上的表现还算是可圈可点，但心情就难说了。他的目光偶尔会不受控制似的落到施魏因施泰格身上，意味不明。

尽管施魏因施泰格从不说起他的恋情，但他周身的用品却悄悄变了。比如他换了新的护腿板，底部多了两个小小的字母“L.M.”，甚至他的球鞋上也多了一个不引人注意的L符号。

过不多久，心细的人发现施魏因施泰格的穿衣风格也变了，他会穿以前从未穿过的类型，几个意大利牌子忽然成了他的心头好，有一天格策偷偷问他这些衣服是不是和梅西的情侣装。

“什么情侣装，那不是小孩子的玩意么，”施魏因施泰格不屑一顾，“这些是里奥给我买的。”

“这比情侣装的冲击还大啊，”格策嚷道，“我还以为你们俩挺低调呢，结果也这样！”

“我们没怎么样啊，他就是给我挑了衣服而已。”

格策追问下去，非让施魏因施泰格回答他的裤子、鞋子、袜子是不是也是里奥为他选的。得到肯定的答案后，格策后悔挑起这次谈话了，一中午他都嘟嘟囔囔地说他要找人恋爱、一定要尽快有个恋人然后和他没羞没臊地过日子。

这还不够，施魏因施泰格的车也换了。训练时他们自然只能开赞助商提供的车，但施魏因施泰格还是添了辆和梅西同一个款式的车。队友们都是后知后觉才发现，他在把自己的各种用品都换成和梅西一样的。有一次在不讨论对方是谁的情况下，大家还感叹了几句异地恋辛苦。

这还不够，几周后，施魏因施泰格穿着一件奇怪的T恤出现了，上面绘着乱乱的水彩。过了一段时间众人发现他有好几件类似的衣服，图案都不一样，格策偷偷问了一句，进而得知这是梅西心血来潮乱涂的图案、上面还随意地写了很多词和短句，施魏因施泰格也添了几笔。梅西把图案送去店里、做了几件衣服，只有他们两个人穿。

“你们还是赶快结婚吧，”格策的表情仿佛遭受重创，“再这样下去，谁知道你们俩还会玩出什么花样。”

施魏因施泰格没答话。没过几天，他就和其他几个球员一起出现在梅西的基金会成立仪式上，就好像他只是个被随随便便邀请过去的嘉宾一样，但知道内情的人一眼就明白是怎么回事了。

施魏因施泰格明明从来都不主动提他和梅西的事，明明一直很低调，甚至格策好奇的时候他也都是小声回答的。队友们都很困惑为什么还是会有他们恋爱十分高调的错觉，最后大家把矛头对准格策，让他不许再向施魏因施泰格问梅西的事。

“那我就在场外问好了。”格策小声说。

 

每逢休息或是午餐时，施魏因施泰格都会打电话，他总是会远离人群，尽量不让队友们注意他和梅西恋爱这件事。但他在闲聊时的缺席始终提醒着众人，他现在正在和某个不能提名字的人恋爱——他们就有那么多话要说吗？可他们都认识一年多了、也订了婚，哪还有那么多可说？

自订婚后，两人的感情进展得飞快，原本施魏因施泰格认为和里奥发消息聊天就足够了，但现在他越来越想听到里奥的声音，里奥也是如此，有两次他的电话回得晚了，刚一打过去里奥就接起来，嗔怪他怎么磨蹭了这么久。

有一次他们聊起孩子的名字。施魏因施泰格喜欢里奥的名字，想让孩子也叫‘里奥’。他还提到‘莱昂’，和‘里奥’相像，都有狮子的意思，或是里奥的中间名‘安德烈斯’。

“也不错，总比德国化的名字顺耳。”

“你对我还是有偏见啊，这怎么行，”施魏因施泰格笑起来，“我要过上六七年才退役，在这之前我一直在拜仁踢球，结果你对我的国家和俱乐部都有敌意。”

“我对你没敌意就行了嘛！”里奥叫道，“你得做好准备，等你在拜仁退役了，就跟我回阿根廷去，我在纽维尔老男孩踢几年，退役了我们就在阿根廷过日子，你要做好准备邻居家的小孩对你做鬼脸什么的。”

“和你恋爱真不容易啊，我要在家给你煮好马黛茶，还要开车接送你训练，人生地不熟地住在阿根廷，结果你和你的国家全看我不顺眼。”

“那你甩了我啊，你和我分手啊……”

“我想看你穿红黑色的球衣，纽维尔老男孩的，”施魏因施泰格忽然提起来，“就像你小时候在照片上穿的那种。”

“那还不容易，等你退役以后跟我回阿根廷不就能看到了……”

在电话里说了一会儿，施魏因施泰格心血来潮在网上翻了翻罗萨里奥的住宅区，看看住在哪边比较方便。现在研究六七年之后的事当然还太早，但施魏因施泰格很愿意花时间构想一下他和里奥的未来：他们可以住在哪里、孩子去哪里上学、房子不要离里奥的爸妈家太远，他喜欢和家里人呆在一起……

 

这次放假，施魏因施泰格本想去巴塞罗那探望里奥，但里奥不让他折腾，他在网上见到拜仁最近对球员管得很严的消息，更不想让施魏因施泰格来回跑，还是自己去慕尼黑看他。

刚在慕尼黑住了一晚，施魏因施泰格就被要求临时去苏黎世参加一次活动，顶替忽然抽不出时间的拉姆。有了上次把恋人独自留在慕尼黑等他、但里奥却感冒生病的经历后，施魏因施泰格无论如何都不同意里奥独自留在家中。尽管里奥认为自己不该和男友一起去苏黎世，但施魏因施泰格还是如此坚持。

“我要在那里住两晚，我们的假期一共就四天，你想让我多久见不到你？再说，去参加活动带着家属很正常，我又不用主办方付你房钱和路费，你就当做这次你是私人出行、只是偶尔和我去了同一个地方而已，碍着主办方什么事了？”

施魏因施泰格坚持让他一起去，里奥也不想和男友分开，于是同意了。施魏因施泰格特意让主办方不要买他的机票，他说自己过去就可以。然后便和里奥一起提前抵达苏黎世，里奥在酒店中另开了一个房间。见过工作人员后，施魏因施泰格只象征性地在自己的房间里呆了一会儿，然后就住到里奥的房间里了。

这次与施魏因施泰格一起出席活动的是穆勒、格策、罗伊斯和许尔勒，原本拉姆不能出席活动，穆勒还庆幸了一阵，但得知队里临时让施魏因施泰格代替他，穆勒在心里暗骂还不如是拉姆来呢。

第一天的活动只有四十分钟，但彩排和晚餐耽误了很长时间，第二天就轻松了，只要拍些照片就好。拍照时间定的是下午三点钟，后来忽然提前到了一点，几人正要出发，发现施魏因施泰格不在，立刻去他房间找他，但敲了半天也没人开门，打电话也没接通。最后格策急得没办法、问了客房的服务生，对方才告诉他们施魏因施泰格在这里还有另一个房间。格策赶快让服务生带他们过去。

跟着另外三人一起匆忙走去那个房间时，穆勒心中已经有了不好的预感。

果然，格策火急火燎地推开门后，他们见到了自家副队长和阿根廷人相拥而眠的场景。显然他们只是在午睡，衣服也穿得好好的，但两人拥在一起的姿态异常亲密，梅西整个人都被施魏因施泰格搂在怀里，头枕在对方肩上，胳膊从施魏因施泰格胸膛上搭过去，毯子下的腿也搭在男友身上。

听到格策的叫声，两人都醒了，施魏因施泰格坐起来，听说拍摄时间提前后对里奥低声说了句什么，门口的几人没听清，困倦的阿根廷人只点点头，拉上来毯子继续睡了。施魏因施泰格拿好手机，轻声关上门，和队友们离开了。

穆勒低着头跟在队友们后面，不说话也不看路，只盯着许尔勒的鞋跟着他走。罗伊斯和许尔勒没经受过拜仁日常无声无息秀恩爱的洗礼，小声问格策是怎么回事、是不是像他们听说的那样，但现在穆勒和施魏因施泰格两人都在场，格策当然不会回答，一个劲儿说着“回去说、回去说”。

 

这次活动施魏因施泰格和穆勒一起参加，但所幸两人并未再发生什么冲突。准备启程回德国时，施魏因施泰格也只是提前和格策说了一声，然后就和里奥一起离开了，里奥也没再和德国队的人见面。

 

本以为第二周两人能在家里安安静静呆上两天，但在里奥正打算去慕尼黑时，施魏因施泰格忽然打来电话，说这次暂时不能见面了，队里有事，里奥过来的话他也没时间陪他。

“我都准备好要去看你了！我把我妈给我拿的杏仁糖都装好了——这种不太甜，运动员也可以吃，我只吃了一个，一大盒都给你留着呢，结果你还说我不能去……”

“我也想见你，里奥，我连要烤的肉排都订好了，就等你过来，但队里忽然有事，我也没想到。”

里奥坚持要去看他，并说就算白天有安排，也不耽误晚上回家睡觉、早上一起吃早饭，但施魏因施泰格还是拒绝了，说让里奥这星期好好歇歇，以后方便时再过来。

“那好吧。”里奥只好答应他，然后提起自己给施魏因施泰格挑了新的窗帘，他总觉得施魏因施泰格家里的看起来很奇怪。现在窗帘正在做，等到做好了他再给男友邮寄到德国去。

 

施魏因施泰格当然想见里奥，但在俱乐部对他与梅西的关系提出质疑、甚至主席本人亲口说他不应该再和梅西见面后，施魏因施泰格只能暂时收敛。

“我们只是在约会，约会又不会耽误什么——”

“真相如何我们都心知肚明，巴斯蒂，你和他订了婚，而且他和托马斯也关系非同寻常。甚至你和托马斯还因为梅西的缘故在场外打架不止一次，这些都是事实，你不否认吧？光凭你和自己人发生冲突这一件事，我们就不能任由你和他继续发展。”

鲁梅尼格向他看着，施魏因施泰格不知道该如何解释。这些话句句都有内情，可却也句句属实。里奥和穆勒有过关系，但那是因为穆勒曾强制标记过他，而这些都是里奥的隐私，施魏因施泰格不可能透露给他人。

再说，就算解释了也不会起到什么效果。

“你最近犯的错很多，我希望你能检讨自己。”

鲁梅尼格递给他几页报告，上面详细写着施魏因施泰格与穆勒几次打架的时间地点，而在原因的一行写着梅西的名字；报告上还指出他曾多次在假期往返巴塞罗那，影响体力精力；而在公关方面，如果他和梅西的关系曝光，那么梅西与穆勒的关系、他自己和穆勒动手的事都会公之于众，无疑这会让俱乐部和国家队都十分难堪。

作为对施魏因施泰格的惩戒，他的上场时间会有调整，并且他作为现任副队长和未来的队长一事，都要因为最近的纷争重新做评估。

看着报告，施魏因施泰格好久都说不出话，最后，他试着辩解这件事没有看起来得那么严重。

“我和梅西是打算光明正大结婚的，他和穆勒也没有联系了……”

“不用说了，巴斯蒂，他已经给拜仁和国家队都带来了很多麻烦，我们对原因不感兴趣，只要求解决这件事。我不得不说我对你很失望。还有，国家队也听到风声了，如果你不赶快从这件事中抽身，国家队可能不会再征召你。”

“这只是感情问题，和国家队没有关系！这是我的私生活……”

“球员私生活不检点，国家队有充足的理由拒绝他们。我希望你看清楚自己的处境，不要落到拜仁不得不卖掉你的地步。”

听到“不得不卖掉你”这句，施魏因施泰格脑中空白了几秒，不久前他和里奥在电话中还说在拜仁退役后陪他去阿根廷，现在俱乐部竟然威胁说要卖掉他？

后来鲁梅尼格又说了些什么，无非是些警告和劝慰，施魏因施泰格很认真地听着，却全记不清了，脑海中只有他可能会被拜仁卖掉这句话。

但他和里奥的感情总不能就这样莫名地结束了。他们一定还有办法。

或许，只要暂时低调些就好了，短时间内先不要和里奥见面，等到风头过了，他和里奥再一起公开这件事——作为一桩平常的球员间的婚姻公开。他们要一起过一辈子、没有什么见不得人的。

回到家后，施魏因施泰格疑惑起俱乐部是如何知晓这件事的——他们知道的太多了，连里奥和穆勒有过关系都知道……总不会是队里的人透露出去的吧？穆勒当然不至于抖出他和里奥的事、自找麻烦……

但无论他们是从何得知的，现在结果都摆在施魏因施泰格眼前：他和里奥暂时不能见面，他必须想办法解决这件事。

 

施魏因施泰格不想大惊小怪，也不想让里奥担心，他并没对里奥提鲁梅尼格和他的谈话，但又过了两次假期、他依旧在推迟见面时，不用他说，里奥也明白发生了什么。

一开始，里奥在网上见到施魏因施泰格没有首发、成了替补的消息时，还以为拜仁只是想让他轮休、保持体力，但这种情况却持续了一个月，他和施魏因施泰格也一整个月没见过面。不仅如此，连在拜仁举办的活动中都很少见到施魏因施泰格的身影。

知道俱乐部给他压力，里奥也不再提主动见面的事，并开始安慰他。

在施魏因施泰格问他在巴萨近况如何时，里奥回答一切正常。

知道没人给里奥施压，施魏因施泰格多少放心了些。尽管知道这只是他们结婚路上的一个小插曲，但他还是希望没有人打扰里奥，让他能继续安心踢球。

 

入冬时，巴萨在一次假期中派遣几个球员去巴黎参加活动，结束后立刻再去下一站柏林。

里奥和皮克、拉基蒂奇一起去参加彩排，确认好流程后就回酒店了。晚上里奥在房间里呆着无聊，于是穿上大衣打算出门去逛逛，反正他在屋子里是呆不住了。

出门后里奥走了一会儿，但既没有有趣的店，也没有好看的景色，过了几分钟，他转身向回走，但刚一转过身来他就呆住了，对面的人也吃惊地看着他。

“我还在想会不会是你……”话没说完，施魏因施泰格一把将里奥拉到一旁的小巷中吻了起来。

自从俱乐部警告施魏因施泰格后，他们已经有两个月没见面了。里奥说他这几天要陪俱乐部在巴黎、柏林等地方跑一圈，而施魏因施泰格是被经纪人叫到柏林来谈广告的，两人谁都没想到他们会偶然相遇。

里奥紧紧抓着施魏因施泰格吻他，他几次想推开恋人，但都忍不住、继续和他吻下去。过了一会儿他终于别开头、把胳膊撑在他们中间。

“你该回去了，巴斯蒂，我也是，别让人看到你又和我见面。”

“你住在哪？”

“住在哪你也不能去！”

“可我两个月没见过你了——”

“你以为我不想见你吗？”里奥反问道，正要继续说下去，施魏因施泰格又搂住他吻着，里奥好容易才挣脱。

“你该回去了，巴斯蒂……熬过这段时间、以后我们还能像以前一样……”

施魏因施泰格捧着他的脸仔细度端详着。

“你都瘦了，”他轻声说，“是因为想我吗？”

“不然还能是因为什么？”里奥答道，想推开男友又舍不得，他在施魏因施泰格嘴唇上仓促地吻了吻，“快回去，别让我再担心了，难道你想看到我一直瘦下去？”

施魏因施泰格依旧搂着他，仍在他唇上断续地吻着、目光在里奥脸上流连，不过胳膊已经不再搂得那么紧了。尽管想里奥已经想得快疯了，但他还是能分清轻重缓急。

“我送你回酒店，”见里奥正要说什么，他赶快补充，“我在你身后跟着你，隔开几步，也不说话，不会有人注意的。送你到酒店门口我就走，不会赖着非要进去的。”

“好。”里奥握了一下他的手，松开后正要向前走，忽然被施魏因施泰格拉着拽回来了。

“我爱你。”

里奥在凛冽的寒风中看着他，忍不住发抖。

“我更爱你。”他低声说道。

施魏因施泰格松开手，里奥低头向酒店走去。尽管路上行人稀少，他还是想低着头，那至少不会让人一眼看到他又想哭又想笑的表情。

走回酒店需要五六分钟。回去的路上，里奥回头两次，然后便不敢再去看他，怕自己会突然跑回到他面前，不管不顾地在大街上和他拥吻。

他脑中骤然出现许多荒唐的想法。如果他真的这样做了，会怎么样？因为他急切地想得到施魏因施泰格、想要这一晚的亲近，所以就干脆公开好了，让他的经纪人公开这件事，说他们爱着彼此、马上就会举行婚礼，谁有什么理由反对一场爱情？说到底，他们什么也没做错不是吗？如果他现在就打电话告诉俱乐部，说他想要公开和施魏因施泰格的关系会怎么样？他甚至可以第二天就去和施魏因施泰格办理结婚手续。

无数个大胆、荒诞的念头支撑着里奥走过了这一路。只有这样幻想着，他才能克制不要停下脚步跑向恋人。

那晚的柏林意外的冷。见到施魏因施泰格后，里奥一直在发抖。回酒店的路上，无论人行道上的地砖、街边商店的玻璃门还是头顶的星星和穿过衣领的风，所有东西都染着无可置疑的寒冷。他短暂的路途被氤氲的雾气包围，他只想回头，却必须向前。

里奥克制着脑海中的想法，煎熬地走完了那几分钟的路程，满心欢喜，满心怒火和哀愁。

踏上酒店的台阶后，里奥最后回头看了施魏因施泰格一眼。

他的衣领没有立起来，天冷了，他应该戴围巾的。

里奥望向他时，施魏因施泰格面色严峻，仿佛在努力克制。里奥知道，此时他们心里一样不好受。他相信事情会好转，可那需要多久？会发生在他们走过多少弯路之后？

见里奥回头看他，施魏因施泰格立刻换了表情，堆起笑容望着他。

或许他们想到了同样的东西，所以他的笑容才那么悲伤，所以里奥才更觉得难过。

里奥受不了再看着他，逃离般匆忙走了。

 

回到房间后，他立刻给施魏因施泰格打电话，问他走到哪里了，说自己很想他。

最初他们的对话都是想念，在气氛逐渐消沉后，他们勉强做出乐观情绪，说事情很快就能好起来了，好事多磨，他们只是要等一等而已。

最后，他们再一次聊起了未来，想象他们以后的生活，至少这让他们相信眼前的忍耐和煎熬终究会有回报。

 

半个月后，在被告知自己不能去参加这次国家队集训时，施魏因施泰格终于爆发了。

官方对媒体的解释是施魏因施泰格感冒了，所以落选。但此刻施魏因施泰格正怒不可遏地抓着手机向国家队要解释，显然感冒的人不会有这么好的精力。

比埃尔霍夫回答施魏因施泰格，接到的消息声称他最近有需要反思的举动，所以现在召他回国家队不妥当。施魏因施泰格反问他做了什么要反思时，对方给出了答案：梅西。

施魏因施泰格正要辩解，忽然想到柏林的那次会面，只好把怒火压下去了。

“我和他只是见了一次面，连五分钟都不到，而且我们只是偶然遇见的。”

“显然国家队考虑得更多，而且认为这已经足够冒犯了，大家都认为你需要得到警告，不然对球员们的影响也不好——这不仅是国家队的决定，也是队员们都认可的做法。”

“你说‘队员们都认可’是什么意思？”

比埃尔霍夫停顿片刻，他没有正面回答，施魏因施泰格也明白了，他只是因为不敢置信才追问一句，追究这个问题没有意义。

“巴斯蒂，你想要好好考虑你的未来，”他劝了起来，“你是可以接任拜仁和国家队队长的最好人选，别让这个机会从你手中溜走，好吗？我们都很喜欢你，但无论拜仁还是国家队都不能容忍一个在原则性问题上犯错的队长——”

施魏因施泰格只想怒吼着告诉领队他什么都没做错，但他现在根本无法平心静气说话，而且就算他说了也是于事无补。最后，比埃尔霍夫安慰了他几句，挂断了电话。

施魏因施泰格在沙发上坐着，然后一把将手机摔了出去。

这件事难以解释、无法启齿不假，但施魏因施泰格更想知道为什么会有人知道这么多、并将它们都透露给俱乐部。穆勒在俱乐部也被打压了，尽管不像自己受到的管束和惩罚那么多，但无疑也给他添了很多堵，再说他也不可能把他和里奥的事透露出去……

 

“这是为了国家队不得不做出的决定，我也很替巴斯蒂惋惜。他本来是队长最好的人选。”

听比埃尔霍夫说施魏因施泰格下午时打过电话、问为什么不能入选后，拉姆立刻表示了遗憾，然后问起以后对施魏因施泰格的计划。

“下一次会征召他吗？”

“如果他不再和梅西有来往，应该可以征召，但恐怕短时间内不能首发。”

“让他坐替补席很可惜，不过他也确实需要惩戒，总不能坏了规矩，”拉姆答道，“我想过队里重新考虑副队长人选的事，托马斯还是不够稳重，这次又闹出这种丑闻，还是曼努更合适些……”

 

去苏黎世参加活动那次，拉姆行程不便，于是队里让施魏因施泰格顶替他，但之后的几天里，拉姆仍旧十分忙碌，训练之外也总是要被叫到拜仁的办公处报道，最近大家在场外没有聚会，队友们也不知道他在忙什么。

拉姆断续见了很多人。最初是教练组向他询问，然后是拜仁的公关队伍，再然后是几个高层管理人员，最后是管理层。他们问的只有一件事，施魏因施泰格是否真的和梅西有任何不妥当的关系。

“有，而且确实‘不妥当’，”拉姆重复管理人员的用词，“队里是刚注意到这件事吗？我以为过了这么久都没动作，没打算管呢。”

“是托马斯告诉我们的。他说巴斯蒂应该收敛一点，别和梅西太高调，要注意影响。”

拉姆不解地望着对方。“就这些？”

“就这些。”

“托马斯没说他和梅西也有……‘不妥当’的关系吗？”

“托马斯？”对方提高声音，眼睛瞪得老大，“他——他没说他和梅西——我们的两个球员和同一个人有关系？”说道最后，管理人员已经快喊出来了。

“有关系，他们——三个人。”

对方的脸完全垮了。他怔了几秒，才赶快抬头看门是不是关严了。

“你确定这些是事实而不是猜测？如果是真的，这些事必须上报给主席。”

“是真的。非常不幸，我撞破过他们一次——托马斯和梅西。”

“可——托马斯不是在和你约会吗？”

“他在我们约会期间因为梅西出轨，我们已经分手了。这都不重要，重要的是队里已经出现好多次不愉快了，”拉姆以公事公办、汇报一般的口吻说道，“托马斯多次和队友起争执，继而和巴斯蒂动手互殴——至少三次以上。”

“他们打了三次？我们自己的球员内讧打了三次？”

“是的，我们的球员，拜仁和德国国家队的球员，最近他们全然不顾自己的身份，也不顾及形象，在训练场和公共场合多次发生争执，影响很不好。”

管理人员的嘴已经合不上了。他要求拉姆详细说明几次争执的过程和细节，拉姆都一一汇报了。

“我不小心撞破托马斯和梅西的当晚，正是拜仁和巴萨比赛刚刚结束之后。这种做法影响球员个人精力，也影响团队士气和队里的风气。那时我和托马斯在约会，梅西和巴斯蒂也是所谓的情侣，两人双双出轨，如果被媒体发现，拜仁要遭受很大打击。”

“菲利普，你能保证你所说的一切都是真的？没有扭曲、夸张和虚构的成分？”

“我向您汇报的都是事实。”

管理人员叹息一声，“本来我们只想确定一下情况，要是不耽误踢球、不耽误比赛，球员们谈个恋爱、队里睁一只眼闭一只眼也就算了，可闹得这么难看，还是三个人搅进去——要是被媒体爆出来，恐怕第二天国家队就得让他们都滚蛋。”

“这件事会向上报吗？”拉姆问。

“当然，再不上报恐怕就要出事了。”

拉姆主动将话题拉到自己身上，对自己过于相信队友、没能有效阻止闹剧作出检讨，同时也表明这件事施魏因施泰格难辞其咎，他身为副队长本应谨言慎行，现在却让自己落到这种丑闻中。继而拉姆又提到巴斯蒂和托马斯时常向西班牙跑，这种做法很耗费体力，对比赛也有影响。

管理人员对拉姆又就许多细节提出问题，最终表示这件事会尽快转告给主席，也会尽快给球员相应的警告和处罚。

 

听闻施魏因施泰格因为身体不适而没有被国家队征召时，里奥没有马上给他打电话。他在手机中翻找一会儿，先后拨了几个熟人的电话，向他们询问施魏因施泰格没被征召这件事是否另有隐情。里奥在圈子内的熟人较多，朋友的朋友也帮忙联系了很多人，没过多久，里奥收到消息，德国国家队和拜仁确实在打压施魏因施泰格。

虽然早猜到是这样，但里奥还是想确定一下，而且更想知道他们到底会做到什么地步。

“最坏的结果吗？”电话那边的人说，“如果他不服从安排，俱乐部可能会卖掉他，国家队也会被除名，再也不被征召。至于现在的副队长和以后的队长，都不用指望了——他已经在清洗名单里了。”

“但假设他完全服从队里的安排，这种后果还是能避免的，是吗？”

“有可能，但几率很低。”

挂断电话，里奥打开网页给自己订机票。眼下国家队的训练还没结束，后天踢过一场比赛之后，他就要回西班牙了，但在回到巴塞罗那之前，他必须先去慕尼黑。

此时再去强调他和施魏因施泰格的感情多么真挚、他们的态度多么认真已经没用了，里奥需要尽快、尽他所能地试着解决问题，无论几率高还是低，无论有没有可能，里奥都不能眼看着施魏因施泰格多年来的梦想一朝化为泡影，他应该在拜仁退役，他将来会是拜仁和德国队的队长，这是他的愿望，里奥不能看着他的梦想就此破灭。

只是，无论里奥如何劝说自己他这次去慕尼黑是去解决问题的，他都无法克制怒火。他想要的只是爱情，却有人想要毁掉他们的未来。

 

自里奥第一次出于私人目的来到慕尼黑后，他每次抵达这座城市都很快乐。最初他来这里探望一个朋友，后来那朋友成了情人、男友，最后变成未婚夫。但这次来到他所在的城市，明知道他正在家中消沉地独自坐着，里奥却不能去探望他。

他可以去找施魏因施泰格，给他暂时的慰藉和沉重的快乐，但他们的短暂相聚只会给德国人带来更大的麻烦。

与爱情难以抗拒的柔情和甜蜜相比，里奥更在乎施魏因施泰格的未来。他坚信施魏因施泰格应该得到他应有的一切，而不是在算计和打压中被毁掉未来。

难以避免地，里奥开始重新考虑他们的关系。

俱乐部不喜欢施魏因施泰格和他有联系，那他们就减少来往好了，每隔三五个月偷偷跑去国外见一面，又会有谁知道？等上个六七年，施魏因施泰格一退役他们就结婚，那时俱乐部和国家队还有什么理由阻止他们在一起？不就是等吗？不就是几年的隐忍吗？他等得起，这没什么大不了。他要施魏因施泰格功成名就，在拜仁和国家队以队长的身份圆满退役，然后他们再光明正大地恋爱。

这不可怕，事情并非无法解决。

 

在出租车上，里奥想到他与施魏因施泰格以前的聊天，他们总是会谈到足球。

或许生活早已被各种各样的东西磨得变了形状，但足球却始终如一地纯粹。他们谈到儿童时期的憧憬、少年时期的野心和成年后的梦想。一旦回归足球，他们就回到了最干净、纯粹的地方，受伤、失败或挑战都不足以让他们害怕，施魏因施泰格爱着这一切，他愿意为足球付出所有，他可以毫无怨言地让这项运动支配他的人生。

里奥记得聊天的那个晚上，谈起足球时，施魏因施泰格的喜悦和满足极大地感染了他。施魏因施泰格承认失利让他痛苦，可当下一次皮球又滚到脚下时，他心中只有满胀的快乐和战斗力。

谁也不能把这种快乐从他身上夺走。

里奥压抑着恼怒的情绪，控制着呼吸。

怨怼和恼火无济于事。现在，他要去解决问题。

 

里奥走下出租车。刚刚关上车门时，他还能感觉到这座城市为他带来的慰藉，就像是无声的温柔和抚慰。但里奥越是走近那栋房子，就越对这里深恶痛疾。

他在冰凉的门铃上按下去，等了好半天才听见屋内的脚步声。

打开门后，里奥见到的是面色不悦的穆勒。看到来客是谁，穆勒的暴躁在霎时间暂时消失了，只剩下惊讶。

他似乎刚刚到家，身上的外衣还没脱。

“你……”

“我有话和你说。”

里奥绕开他，踏进房子，不想被人看见他站在穆勒家门口。他走进去，摘下头上连帽衫的帽子。穆勒关上门，正要开口询问，里奥说道：“我是来和你说巴斯蒂安的。”

穆勒干笑了一声，脱掉自己刚拉开拉链的外套丢到一旁。

“你来找我，就为了这个？”他向客厅中走了几步，回头望着里奥，“他知道你来找我吗？”

里奥直接忽略掉他的废话。

“他一直在被打压，这件事和你有没有关系？”

“你真想知道答案？”穆勒问，“你都跑到我的房子里来质问我了，早就认定这是我干的了吧？问我还有什么用？”

“巴斯蒂安已经快被清洗了，做到这种地步，你还想怎么样？”

听到这句，穆勒没有立刻答话。

他告诉俱乐部施魏因施泰格和梅西的关系没错，但他只是想让俱乐部提醒两人收敛，可事情忽然失控、发展到要卖掉施魏因施泰格的地步，却不在他的预料中。施魏因施泰格资历比他高，只靠着自己一句话、俱乐部显然不会如此大动干戈。但只要稍微想想，这件事是谁在推波助澜，答案就很明显了。

“是我干的，”穆勒答道，“你不就是想听这个吗，那我承认，我就是看不惯你们不要脸的样子，要结婚就滚远点，别当着我的面，惹人恶心。”

“你……”

“就算是我又怎么样？把他拖下水的难道不是你吗？如果没有你、他至于走到身败名裂这步吗？这是你自己的错，里奥，别推给别人，”穆勒逼近一步，狰狞地盯着他，“我早就告诉过你，你们不可能，你们结不了婚，为什么所有事都要如你们的愿？你以为你是谁、可以想做什么就做什么？”

穆勒的声音不断抬高，又陡然压下嗓音，揪着里奥的衣领。

“你们不可能在一起。”

他歇斯底里地看着里奥，眼神阴狠。

里奥与他愤恨地对视，胸膛急促起伏着。

“你又知道什么？”

他掰开德国人的手，把穆勒推开一步，正了正衣领。

里奥平复着呼吸和情绪，目光移向脚边光滑的地板。

“我不是来和你吵架的，”他调整了声音，“巴斯蒂安毕竟是你们的人，他没做错什么，你们不该就这样放走队里的功勋。”

穆勒疑惑地盯着里奥，等待着他后面的话。里奥顿了顿，收起刚刚的火气，不自然地补充道：“我可以减少和他见面……你们不要再这样对他了。”

“‘减少见面’？”穆勒怀疑地重复着，“这是什么意思？”

“你们不会再见到我来找他，他也不会再去巴塞罗那，我不会再给他惹麻烦了。”

里奥躲着穆勒的目光。德国人紧紧盯着他。

他的措辞太小心了。他说“减少”见面，而不是不再来往；他说不会再让人见到他和施魏因施泰格去找对方，却没说他们会分开——他们还会保持现在的关系，只是转移到了更隐蔽的地下。

穆勒久久不开口，里奥继续说道：“只要我们不见面，这件事会很快过去的。这次我来慕尼黑他都不知情——你看我们已经不像以前那样了，让他留在拜仁、留在国家队吧……”

“拜仁要求他和你分手，不是什么‘减少见面’。”

“可如果我每年只和他见一两次，这和分手不是也差不多吗？”里奥焦急地补充，“不会有人知道的，你们不会再看到我和他有来往，他还是你们的副队长……”

里奥越说声音越低，穆勒望向他的目光也愈发难以揣测。

“已经走到穷途末路了，你还不放手？”

里奥不作回应，执拗的目光已经给出答案了。

他等着穆勒的回答，他以为德国人会讽刺他、嘲笑他，但穆勒却像望着从没见过的人一样看着他。过了好半天才再次说话。

“你今天到我家来，就是为了告诉我这些？”

他阴郁地开口，嗓音沙哑，眼神像个疯子。

“你来告诉我你和施魏因施泰格情比金坚、无论发生什么你都不想放手、还想为他忍上六七年、好让他继续当他的队长？”

“我为什么在乎，梅西？我为什么在乎？”穆勒狂躁地叫喊起来，“我为什么要关心他会不会被清洗、当不当得上队长？他的死活和我有什么关系？你和他的好坏和我有什么关系！你以为我会为了你向队里求情吗？”

“穆勒！”

“我很高兴你们走投无路，我很高兴你们‘减少见面’、我更希望你们彻底分手，你听够了吗？”

他刚刚怒吼的余韵还在房子中震荡，里奥咬紧了牙齿，又慢慢松开。

“你简直不要脸到了极点，”里奥望着他，穆勒正要开口，里奥补充道：“你可以发怒、可以恼火，冲着我来啊，为难施魏因施泰格算什么！在我面前你除了能在床上耍威风、还有什么能耐！”

 “梅西！”穆勒暴躁地吼着他的名字，里奥推开门大步离开了。

穆勒一脚踢翻沙发旁的圆凳，凳子滚出去撞到小桌上，上面的一排装饰摆件掉下来，撒了一地。

 

从穆勒家中离开，里奥在街道上匆匆走着，心绪不宁地张望出租车的影子。

穆勒的暴躁、惊愕和虚张声势，里奥都看得清清楚楚，他也更确认了不可能只因穆勒一人就让巴斯蒂安如此难堪的事实。他确实和这件事有关，但他的资历比不上巴斯蒂安，能推动事情发展到这一步的只能是拉姆。

自最初对穆勒感觉厌烦开始，里奥就很抗拒卷进他的生活中，但事与愿违，他与穆勒的关系总是无法斩断，甚至拉姆也卷了进来。里奥不清楚他和穆勒的感情究竟如何，但他记得拉姆对自己的态度，还有那一次参加节目后他们剑拔弩张的对话。

他并不害怕面对拉姆，只是无法确认事情能否顺利解决，让里奥不由忧心。拉姆的态度可能更坚决，但无论如何他都要为巴斯蒂安尝试一下。

里奥在出租车上想着要对拉姆说的话。他已经做好准备软下态度、甚至求他。这是为了巴斯蒂安，没什么不得了……

十几分钟后，里奥在拉姆家门口下车。他按响门铃，来应门的是一个陌生面孔，拉姆家里聚集了八九个人，男女都有，看起来像是一场小聚会。

“我来找拉姆。”里奥说道。

对方惊讶地打量着他，然后喊着让拉姆过来。

拉姆从屋内走过来，见到来人是谁后，他向外迈了一步走到房门外，关上了门。

“我们不进去吗？”里奥问，“站在外面可能会被人看到。”

“我没做见不得人的事。”拉姆静静答道。

里奥忍着火气，装作没听到这句话。

“我是为巴斯蒂安来的。我会和他减少来往，你们可以不继续为难他吗？就当做这一切都没发生。”

“在你看来事情就这么简单？”拉姆双手插在口袋里，悠闲地望着梅西，“这么说，你和穆勒的事，我也要假装从没发生过？”

“这和穆勒无关，我和他不……我今天不是来说这个的。巴斯蒂安是你的队友，我只是个外人，你们不值得为了一个外人和自己人过不去、让队里大乱还失去一个主力，我以后会和他少见面，你们不要再为难他了，好吗？”

“我不认为我在为难他。我只是做了应该做的事，给拜仁和国家队清理门户。施魏因施泰格和你纠缠不清，落到今天的境地完全是他咎由自取。”

“你厌恶的是我，拉姆，这和他无关，你不要迁怒到他身上，我可以和他少来往……”

“少来往？这就够了？”拉姆问。

里奥没有马上答话。

“他犯了错，我身为队长，为什么要装作什么都没发生？为什么还要把一个犯错的人推上队长的位置？你告诉我，梅西，我为什么要这样做？”

“犯了错也可以改，我会和他减少见面的，你们再也不会见到我和他有联系……”

“所以在我们‘见不到’的时候，你们还是会藕断丝连？你也是队长，梅西，你告诉我，这是球员已经认错的表示吗？如果球员犯错之后没有丝毫悔改态度，我们为什么要原谅他？他有什么资格继续做副队长？”

里奥无法回答，拉姆也不开口，磨着他的耐心，享受着对方的心急如焚和无可奈何。

“现在的局面……对我们来说已经是惩罚了。”里奥试探着说。

拉姆望着他的目光忽然充满轻蔑和怜悯。

“听听你的话，梅西，你还是阿根廷的队长呢，你的生活里除了爱情就什么都没有了吗？你的野心应该比这要大吧？”

他的话听上去礼貌，却说得里奥像没有男友就不能活的怨妇。

“我只是希望巴斯蒂安能过得轻松一点——”

“所以你和他阳奉阴违就是解决问题的最好方式？所以俱乐部就会对他网开一面？别傻了，梅西，你以为这就是最糟的时候了？他现在还是副队长、还能偶尔首发上场，但如果你们继续来往，你认为俱乐部会容忍吗？我不知道巴萨的规矩，但拜仁不会忍受一个不服从安排的球员。你知道怎么做对他最好，对吧？”

“可这样——”

“‘少来往’——你真以为俱乐部和国家队那么好骗？”

里奥好半天没说话。他无法轻易开口说出“那我和他分手”，现在承诺减少和巴斯蒂安联系，对他来说已经够煎熬了。

“舍不得？”拉姆问道，“你是想等着看他从拜仁和德国未来的双队长、落到山穷水尽的地步吗？自己好好想想吧，梅西。”

说完，他也不等里奥再说话，拉开门进去了，“哐”的一声门响之后，只剩下里奥独自在黑漆漆的夜色中伫立。

 

狠狠地把门摔到梅西脸上，拉姆愉悦地回到房子里，继续和朋友们聊天说笑。但他刚坐下不到五分钟，敲门声又响了，朋友们都看着他。

“这人还真是不要脸……”

拉姆咕哝着，走过去拉开门。

“你到底还想怎么样？你想闹到什么地步？”

门刚一拉开，穆勒就冲着他吼道。客厅里说笑的人们吃惊地看着他。穆勒看到了旁人的目光，但他根本没心思在意了。

见他来了，拉姆也有些惊讶。而且穆勒正处于罕见的盛怒和狂躁中，仿佛随时会爆发。

“你想怎么样？”拉姆将穆勒推出门外，又一次关上门，“闹到我家来了，你想干什么？”

面对穆勒，拉姆刚刚在梅西面前的克制和漠然全都消失了，仿佛忽然间变了一个人。

“为什么要做到这种地步？”

“你居然因为这种问题来质问我？我做了该做的事、有什么不对？”拉姆打量着穆勒，“这是梅西和施魏因施泰格的事，你来对我发什么火？哦，刚刚梅西去找过你吧？因为他对你发火，所以你来找我泄愤？”

“别提他，”穆勒恨恨地吐出那几个字，“就算你有怨气，也不该把事情闹到无法收场的地步！”

“什么叫‘无法收场’？以施魏因施泰格现在的情况，难道我还要等退役以后眼睁睁看他当双队长、和梅西结婚？我为什么要容忍施魏因施泰格犯错？他为什么不该受到惩罚？”

“留着你这些冠冕堂皇的话对队里说去，你分明就是看不惯梅西才这样做的！”

“那好，现在我承认我看不惯他所以收拾他们俩——你告诉我这和你有什么关系？你为什么要跑来对我发火？”

穆勒一时答不出话。拉姆笑道：“梅西甩了施魏因施泰格，你难道不该高兴吗？你可以盼着他继续爬到你床上了吧，托马斯？你就没这么想过？”

穆勒的表情呆滞起来，显然他没料到拉姆会说出这种话。

“我看不惯梅西和施魏因施泰格，也看不惯你，该做的事我一件也不会落下。小心着点，托马斯，与其操心施魏因施泰格，不如先看看你自己在拜仁能不能坐稳首发。”

他明晃晃的威胁让穆勒不敢相信自己听到的。

“你说什么？”

“想走巴斯蒂的老路吗？”

“你没有那么大权力——”

“但有权力的人会愿意听我的意见，”拉姆低声答道，“你以为你身上干干净净、一个污点都没有吗？”

穆勒原本愤怒的脸上忽然没有表情了。半晌后，他动了动嘴角，似乎是想对拉姆冷笑，但笑容却苍白惨淡。

“你竟然能做到这种地步，我当初……”

他略一迟疑，没再说下去，拉姆立刻追问道：“当初怎么样？”

穆勒没答话。

“你还有脸提起当初的事？你因为什么来找我， 你忘了吗？”

穆勒紧咬着牙不开口，在爆发边缘忍耐着。

“记清楚了，托马斯，今天落到这步田地，都是你们自己寡廉鲜耻、咎由自取。不犯错就不会挨巴掌，要怨就怨你和他一个下贱放荡、一个不知廉耻。”

拉姆瞪着他，逼迫他和自己对视，但穆勒虽然怒不可遏，却只能看着地砖、无法抬头，片刻后，拉姆轻蔑地笑了一声，回到房子中，又一次将门锁死了。

 

夜色晦暗，城市被浓雾笼罩。从窗口望出去，在黑压压的云层之外，里奥只能看见自己在窗上的倒影。

他不应该在这里。他应该在施魏因施泰格家中，一进门就开始亲吻，然后步伐不稳地拥着挪到沙发上。

可现实却是此刻他不得不在恼人的寂静中等待航班。休息室中只有他一人，他攥着手机，思绪精准地定位在施魏因施泰格身上，除此之外他什么都不能想，对周身的一切都视而不见，无法察觉。

现在他还没有解决问题的方法。彻底放弃、与施魏因施泰格决裂可能会让俱乐部满意，但里奥不愿放手，哪怕在拉姆那番言语和态度之后。

那是恐吓吗？他不禁想道。在意识到自己的想法带有侥幸色彩后，他仔细思附起来：如果只是减少来往，拜仁是否会就此被蒙蔽，并逐渐减轻对施魏因施泰格的打压？

总要尝试一下。况且分手根本不在他的选项中。哪怕是为了暂时的稳妥、哪怕是为了彼此的前程，他也无法对施魏因施泰格说出那个词。或许爱得太多会让人迷失其中，但此时里奥却因为几个月来的不平静而异常清醒，即使情况严峻，他也不能轻易放弃珍视的东西，这无异于对自己和施魏因施泰格的背叛。

假设他们六个月不见面，拜仁有什么理由否认两人分手的事实？如果可以，里奥甚至愿意等上更久。

若真是半年不见，这和分手有什么分别。让恋人沦落到这种地步，这还不够吗？

手机已经被攥得发热，他不能再磨蹭下去了。

里奥拨通施魏因施泰格的电话。等待着手机中的蜂鸣被恋人的声音取代时，他骤然紧张起来，这几天他都在为施魏因施泰格的未来焦虑、为他的困境奔走，但现在在等待电话接通时，里奥却成了那个等待拯救的人。

他就在施魏因施泰格的城市里，他知道从机场到施魏因施泰格家中的路线，他身上甚至带着他家的门钥匙，只要他想，他随时都能赶到恋人家里……

“我正想给你打过去。”

恋人的声音传过来时，里奥向沙发中陷了下去。见不到他实在是一种煎熬。转瞬间，刚刚与穆勒的争执、对拉姆的恳求、被关在拉姆的房子外不知所措的时刻都涌进脑海。他想告诉施魏因施泰格这一切，告诉他自己正在慕尼黑，想见他，哪怕只有几分钟、只能和他说几句话、亲吻片刻也好。

“这次还是我动作更快。”里奥笑道。他正要继续说下去，敲门声忽然响起来。里奥没留意是不是快到登机时间了，但他总不能让施魏因施泰格听见让他起疑的话。

“我马上给你打回去，你等我一下。”

里奥挂断电话，走到休息室门口。他拉开门，问道：“已经到……”

站在门外的是施魏因施泰格。他匆忙走进来、迅速把门关好。

里奥吃惊地看着他，甚至忘了说话。

“你……”里奥正要问他怎么会来，脱口而出却说道：“你不该来！”

“知道你在慕尼黑我怎么能不来见你？”施魏因施泰格说道，“你告诉我我有什么理由不来找你！”

他并没生气，声音中却有分哭笑不得的恼怒和气急败坏。

里奥无法答话，施魏因施泰格匆匆搂住他，甚至忘了亲吻。

他紧拥着里奥，手掌在他脑后轻轻捋着。

“不知道我想你吗？来了怎么不去找我？”

里奥不想回答，什么也不想说。他在施魏因施泰格怀中伏着，深深嗅着他身上湿冷的味道。外面下雨了。

他们就这样一言不发地拥抱了好久，继而缠绵着亲吻起来，最终挪动着坐到沙发上，施魏因施泰格抱着里奥。

“今天来慕尼黑做什么了？”半晌后，施魏因施泰格低声问，手指揉着里奥的头发。

“我现在不想说，可以吗？”

“好。”施魏因施泰格握住他的手。

里奥抬头看他，摸了摸他的衣服，“不要总穿得这么少，还以为自己是二十出头的小伙子呢？冻感冒了怎么办？”

“我不感冒，”他笑道，“我从来都不生病。”

“还嘴硬，我都不能常常见你了，你就不能让我省心点？”

“听你的，都听你的。”施魏因施泰格赶快说，抬起里奥与他相扣的手吻了吻。

被问到他怎么会忽然来这里时，施魏因施泰格说他在机场有朋友，发现里奥之后，对方马上通知他、施魏因施泰格就立刻赶过来了。

他们像什么也没发生那样聊了几句琐事，过了好半天，施魏因施泰格才提到之前的通话。

“刚刚打电话，你想对我说什么？你有事要说，是吧？”

“我确实有事，”里奥仍枕在他身上缓缓开口，过了几秒，才一口气说道：“我想和你商量一件事，你一定答应我，巴斯蒂安，这是为了我们以后好——我们不能再频繁见面了，至少要等到半年以后——”

他匆匆说道，怕稍有迟疑就无法将完整的句子说出口。

施魏因施泰格没有惊讶或仓促地打断他，里奥将所有他能想到的东西都说了出来：如果国家队和俱乐部发现他们有联系会如何、他会失去成为双队长的机会、里奥也不想见到他继续被人打压；他们暂时忍耐几年，可能每年只见面三四次，但一旦等到施魏因施泰格以双队长身份退役，他们就结婚、一天也不等。

听完他的话，施魏因施泰格沉默几秒，问道：“要等上六七年吗？”

今天他的声音异常温柔，更让里奥伤感。忽然间里奥满腔怒火，恨不得现在就离开机场，去向管理层质问为什么他们要随意定义和插手一场爱情。

“如果情况好的话，说不定会提前一两年呢。”

忍着恼怒，里奥勉强用欢快的声音说道。

“你总不能当不了队长吧？你都是他们的功勋了，这是你应得的……”

说起施魏因施泰格的好，里奥又来了精神。

“再说，我们又可以打电话又可以视频通话，就算见不到，也不那么难熬。”

施魏因施泰格专注地望着里奥，里奥也看着他。不知道是不是他的错觉，施魏因施泰格的头发看起来有些发白。

“你的头发颜色太浅了，快去染一下。”

“你不喜欢我了？不喜欢我这样？”他笑道。

“才没有，看你这样子怪没精神的，让人心疼。”

他们说笑起来，刚刚沉重的话题就这样没头没尾地被丢到一旁，里奥主动吻他，两人缠绵了好一会儿，直到里奥不得不去登机。

“我刚刚说的，你同意吗？”即将离开时，里奥握着门把手，回头问道。

施魏因施泰格向他笑着，眼睛在温和的光芒下看起来疲倦又温柔。

“如果你一定要这样。”

与他对望着，里奥忽然松开把手，两步迈回他身边，狂热地与他吻着。

 

再没有来往慕尼黑的航班，也没有来自慕尼黑的客人，里奥的生活变得寡然无味。他无法回到遇见施魏因施泰格之前的日子，爱情填满了身体，已将他彻底改变了。

有一段时间，他和施魏因施泰格的联络甚至也少了。那时两人被思念折磨得难以忍受，能看见对方的面孔、听到他的声音，却就是无法触碰，这让他们十分焦躁，后来干脆连电话也不打了，好像这样就能忘掉自己还有个无法见面的未婚夫。

他们都摘下了戒指，里奥戴上了那条黑色细绳手链，并告诫施魏因施泰格不要这样做，以免被俱乐部发现。

在他们连电话也很少打的那段时间，生活变得古怪起来，就像是有个看不见的男友在悄悄存在着。明明有男友，却无法和他联络、不能听到他说话。离开家门时，他们各自都是孤身一人；回到家后，房子里依旧空空荡荡。

在落入这种压抑、严峻的氛围后，足球不仅是他们的事业，也成了发泄的端口。

俱乐部不是想要好球员吗？他们尽力做到不就行了？这不就是所有人都想看到的结果吗？

两人在场上的表现都很出色，里奥踢得顺风顺水，施魏因施泰格的表现也可圈可点，只是他的上场时间太少，限制了他的发挥。

拜仁如此安排并不能让里奥满意。他忍受无法见面的折磨，不是为了让施魏因施泰格坐板凳、打替补的。这样下去他连欧洲杯都不能踢，更不用妄想终老拜仁和双队长了。

里奥对拜仁恼火，由此更不能与施魏因施泰格联系。问他的近况，里奥会忍不住发火，而巴斯蒂安不该是承受怒火的人。

纵使没提过分手，但眼下落入这种联络也变成负担的状态，他们岂不是真的被俱乐部拆散了？

 

一天下午，在又一次眼看着施魏因施泰格坐了大半场的板凳后，里奥终于忍不住拨通他的电话。

但拨通的一瞬间他又后悔了——巴斯蒂安只能打替补，这时候自己给他打去电话，他们能说什么？话题有办法不消沉吗？

还没想好要不要挂断电话，施魏因施泰格已经接听了。

“里奥？”

里奥静了几秒，脱口说道：“我给你选的窗帘还没做好，你能想象吗，他们说把我的给忘了，还要等上好久。”

施魏因施泰格怔了怔，他做好准备和里奥说起沉重的话题，没想到却听到这样一句。

“他们不知道你是你吗？不能给你点特权？”他在手机那边笑道。

“哪来的特权，做个窗帘还说什么手工不手工的，说等上几个月都是常态……”

把球队丢到一边，他们聊起生活中的小事，谈话逐渐热闹起来。

但最后，他们还是不免提起施魏因施泰格令人忧心的现状。

“你在拜仁会好起来吧？我们都好几个月没见过面了，他们还想怎么样？”

“再等等吧，里奥，或许俱乐部只是想看看我们是不是真的断了。说不定再过两个星期就好了。”

但在两个星期后，他们又等了两个星期。拜仁还没传出要卖掉施魏因施泰格的消息，里奥却觉得男友已经无法继续呆在那里了。他在拜仁坐板凳的时间越来越长，尤其在打硬仗时，他的上场时间更是少得可怜。

 

距离上一次与施魏因施泰格碰面过去两个月后，他们终于有了一次见面机会，拜仁要来诺坎普踢比赛。比赛前一天晚上他们聊了一个多小时，虽然明天可能只有几分钟单独见面的机会，但这已经足够他们欢欣雀跃了。

可在比赛当天，里奥一直没看见他。施魏因施泰格的确进了大名单，而现在双方人马已经在球员通道上等待了。里奥看了一遍又一遍，还是没发现施魏因施泰格的身影。

穆勒发现了他的目光，开始紧盯着他不放，拉姆则平静地望着他，似乎等着他看过来。

里奥的眼睛和拉姆的对上，后者向他微笑。在与拉姆四目相对的瞬间，里奥立刻明白了。

他的笑容已然彰显了事实。

这已经再清楚不过了：拜仁以某个完全不重要也没人在乎的理由宣布施魏因施泰格临时不能参加比赛，或许是技术原因，或许是身体不适，总之，他不能出现在诺坎普。

比赛开始后，里奥以暴走的状态向拜仁的球门里灌球、给队友送助攻，尽管最后赢了拜仁，他还是开心不起来，反而觉得自己更像个失败者，施魏因施泰格在队里的地位不稳，这都是因为他引起的。

下场时，瓜迪奥拉和巴萨的熟面孔打招呼，然后走向里奥。

尽管这次是以对手的身份见到他，里奥还是很高兴。

“你下手太重了，”他热情地拥抱了里奥，不撒手地环着阿根廷人的肩膀，两人一起向场外走去，“打拜仁憋着火吗？胜券在握还不放过我们？”

“你总不能盼着老东家输吧。”里奥遮着嘴答道。

两人边聊边走，走出球员通道、里奥要转弯去主队更衣室时，他停下脚步，把瓜迪奥拉拽到一旁，小声问道：“佩普，这次巴斯蒂安怎么没来？”

“你开始关心拜仁的战术了？”瓜迪奥拉笑道，“他没来当然是管理层的意思加上战术安排。”

“他最近上场机会太少了，他是副队长啊。”

尽管里奥已经收敛了情绪、克制了语气，瓜迪奥拉还是感觉到了他的担忧。

“这不是你该管的事，里奥，”他把声音压低，附在里奥耳旁，“现在火没烧到你身上、你就以为平安无事了？别再管施魏因施泰格了，专注你自己的事。”

拜仁的大批人马走了过来、向着客场更衣室走去，不少人都在两人身上望了望、很快就扭过头去。但拉姆一直望着他们，里奥和他对视时，德国人漫不经心地望着他，并十分礼貌地笑了一下。

他们不能再谈下去了。

“谨言慎行，里奥，你正在巅峰时期，别被人抓到把柄。”

与他道别后，瓜迪奥拉离开了。

原以为向他询问施魏因施泰格为什么无法出场后，里奥就算得不到答案，也至少能安心些，但瓜迪奥拉的话反而让里奥烦躁起来——他担心施魏因施泰格还不够、还要忧虑自己会落入困境吗？

 

 

第九章

 

里奥不习惯对还未发生的事苦恼。这些天他只想着如何让施魏因施泰格的日子好过些，从没想过自己的处境。俱乐部当然知道他和施魏因施泰格的来往，但巴萨从未表态。既然俱乐部已经知晓他们的关系，就没理由相信阿根廷国家队毫不知情，但里奥更觉得国家队只是听到了风声，并没认真对待这件事——或许，就连让他们相信这件事的真假都很难，阿根廷队长和德国的副队长，谁会想到呢……

尽管如此，前教练的话还是在里奥脑中游荡着。即使他努力不去想，也逐渐感受到风暴的缓慢逼近。

伴随夏天一同到来的是各种难辨真伪的转会传闻。里奥关注着施魏因施泰格的消息，看他在比赛中有没有首发、上场多长时间，但忽然间，施魏因施泰格的名字开始出现在转会新闻中，说拜仁有意要卖掉他，现在已经有几家俱乐部对施魏因施泰格表现出兴趣。

里奥最初的反应是怒火中烧。他对施魏因施泰格的看法包含偏爱，而这种偏爱让他深信拉姆能得到的东西、施魏因施泰格就也应该得到，难道他对拜仁没有贡献吗？难道他不是慕尼黑土生土长的孩子吗？拜仁看重的一切他都有，为什么要清洗他？

开始的几天，里奥还能把这当做传言来看，施魏因施泰格也在电话中说得轻巧——这只是空穴来风、无关紧要……

但当里奥听到德国队又一次不再征召施魏因施泰格时，他终于恼火了。

回到家里，他怒气冲冲地想要拨打电话，质问那群德国人他们到底想怎么样。可最终拨通拉姆的电话之后，里奥只能忍下火气。

“我们已经不见面了，你们没有继续打压他的必要了，”里奥疲倦地说着，“为什么这次还不征召他？”

“我什么时候对你说过只要‘不见面’、国家队就会满意？你真以为俱乐部和国家队那么好糊弄、会被你们骗？”

“你们到底想怎么样？非要把他逼走才甘心吗？”

“不要说的好像我们在迫害他一样，这只是按规矩办事，我们不需要阳奉阴违、不服从命令的球员。你需要给我打电话吗，梅西？该怎么做，难道你不知道？”

里奥呆了一秒，正要争论，拉姆已经挂断电话了。

 

墙上的挂钟滴答地响着。里奥望着行走的指针，又一次回到在慕尼黑机场中的那个夜晚。那时他攥热了手机，想到要对施魏因施泰格说出“减少来往”都心如刀绞，可现在，到了他该对施魏因施泰格说分手的时候，心中反而不那么难捱了。他甚至有种坦然面对死亡的平静感。

这不是结束，巴斯蒂安，我们的分手是为了更好的未来，你要留在拜仁和国家队，等你拿到一切，我们就结婚。

他看着时钟，反复安慰自己。他不难过，这不需要难过，他们只是推迟了恋爱而已，几年的分别不能改变他们。等到重新见面的那一日，他们各自功成名就，职业生涯圆满结束，那时再重新恋爱，也是一样的。

他劝着自己，继而恼怒地丢出手机砸向墙壁。什么忍耐、什么分手，他应该现在就去找施魏因施泰格、立刻和他办理结婚手续，管它什么俱乐部……

 

明天是训练的日子，施魏因施泰格还有一个小时会睡觉。

等得足够久了，里奥终于不再看着时钟，拿起手机给施魏因施泰格拨了过去。

刚刚接通电话，里奥赶快说道：“是我，巴斯蒂安，还有一个小时你就要睡觉了，我现在和你说这件事，听了之后，你花四五十分钟消化一会儿，然后去休息，第二天早上醒了、就当做这件事已经过去了，好吗？”

施魏因施泰格迟迟没有回答，仿佛已经猜到了他要说什么。

“你想告诉我什么？”

“我看到你又没被征召的消息，也看到拜仁要清洗你的新闻。这两件事我都不喜欢，而且都和我有关。我希望事情能马上好转。我们还是……暂时分手吧。”

“暂时是多久？”施魏因施泰格问，声音阴郁又平静。

“几年，等到——”

“等到退役之后，”他接上话，“我知道，我想到了。”

“那你……”

“我不同意。我不和你分手，今天这些话我就当做没听到。”

“巴斯蒂安！这只是暂时的，现在我们必须退让——”

“现在这样还不够吗，里奥？我们已经落到什么地步了？我为什么要放弃你？为什么我们还要等？我们做错什么了？”

里奥和他争执了几句，但施魏因施泰格就是不退步。最后，施魏因施泰格强硬地坚持暂且放下这件事、明天再说。

挂断电话后，施魏因施泰格拿着车钥匙出门，直奔拉姆家。

 

又一次在家门口发现不受欢迎的客人时，拉姆已经打算睡觉了。他把施魏因施泰格让进门里，坐在沙发上困倦地看着他。

“我一直都知道是你。”

在拉姆说了几句不痛不痒的话之后，施魏因施泰格直接说道。

“我确实给队里惹了麻烦，你按照惯例协同队里施压给我，我没什么可抱怨。但你做得过分了。”他站在拉姆面前，面无表情地宣布道。

拉姆向沙发上靠着，抬起头看他。

“所以你想怎么样？”

施魏因施泰格没回答他的问题，转而说道：“我可以不当队长。”

“那就赶快滚，和我说这些干什么？”

“副队长的位置我也不要了，但这件事必须到此为止，我需要留在队里。我不能让里奥继续为我担心。”

拉姆向墙上的时钟看了一眼，“这个时间来找我……梅西对你说什么了？”

施魏因施泰格没答话。拉姆仔细打量着他。

“你真是疯了，巴斯蒂，为什么还不和梅西分手？等着他像你一样被阿根廷国家队赶出来？世界杯才过去多久，你以为阿根廷会接受德国队副队长和他结婚？你不是真的这么天真吧？”

施魏因施泰格从未想过话题会转移到里奥身上。处境不好的一直是自己，里奥在国家队和俱乐部与从前一样顺利，他不希望坏事发生到里奥身上，于是也避免去如此设想。

“我们可以不公开这件事。”

“你以为瞒得住吗？世界杯才过去一年，阿根廷人还对我们恨之入骨，他们会接受你和梅西在一起？”

施魏因施泰格脑海中闪现难以忍受的画面：里奥告诉他他的国家队对他如何恼火，并将他愤而除名。

“不会这样……那不可能。”

“我没什么能帮你的，巴斯蒂，但你和他分手是为你们两个人好。如果你们真的分开了、不联络了，我有什么理由不转告队里你已经改过自新了？见到你在球队中恢复原本的地位，他也会很高兴吧？”

考虑到里奥，施魏因施泰格陡然添了许多顾虑。

“趁着还没毁了他，为什么不早早放手？你这么自私，难道真的只考虑自己？他可是为你很忧心啊。”

“拆散我们对你又有什么好处，菲利普？”

“没有好处，我只是有喜欢看到和不喜欢看到的事，”拉姆冷冷答道，“世界上也有应该发生和不应该发生的事。”

施魏因施泰格相信他和里奥的恋情自然是“应该”也是“必然”要发生的，但毁掉里奥的未来，显然在“不该发生”的范畴中。

 

尽管施魏因施泰格拖延着不肯分手，但他们的联系还是减少了。施魏因施泰格很少打来电话，而里奥是提出分手的那个人，自然也不能再主动联络他。

里奥一次也没试过去忘记施魏因施泰格。他做不到，对现在的他来说，这是和让他放弃足球一样不可能发生的事。尽管夜晚的电话几近销声匿迹，里奥仍旧会每天都想到施魏因施泰格。

他家里四处都是施魏因施泰格的东西。浴室中他的牙刷和杯子，衣柜里他的衣服、围巾，甚至还有一件拜仁的球衣，更不用提他送给里奥的“巴伐利亚制造”床品。每天在带有施魏因施泰格的气息的房子中醒来，里奥的消沉和恼怒也逐渐消散了。

最初他们处于半分手状态的事实让他感到苦涩，可很快他就转变了想法，去想六七年之后两人结婚的情景。爱情将会在迟到很久之后抵达，但至少里奥知道那天一定会来，他只需要等待。

 

中午的训练结束时，里奥和队友们一起吃饭，一边滑动手机看着。

大略地看了一眼，里奥觉得他好像看到了很多和阿根廷有关的消息。打开其中一条新闻仔细阅读时，里奥竟然发现新闻的主角是自己，还有一张他在机场被施魏因施泰格接走的照片。

抗议、愤怒、质疑，一个个激烈的字眼出现在新闻中。里奥甚至见到了他的国家队球衣被烧毁的照片。

在混乱中，里奥惊讶地、困惑地抬起头来。这时他才发现餐厅中所有的队友都看着他，有的手中攥着手机，有的在和旁人窃窃私语。

“里奥——里奥你冷静一下——”

里奥拿着手机跳起来向外走去，旁边的伊涅斯塔立刻叫道。

“我去打个电话。”

他匆忙出去了。

 

里奥一边拨出号码一边走到室外，他在一片空旷的草坪中站着，这里没有遮挡，旁人能在十几米之外见到他在打电话，但不会听到他的谈话内容。

“是，我也是刚刚看到消息……已经那么严重了？他们不会真的……”

在网上见到阿根廷民众要求将他从国家队永久除名的消息，里奥惶恐不已。惊讶间，他忘了去追究那张半年前拍下的照片从何而来、是谁泄露出来的，又为什么压着照片六个月、选择在此时公布。

公关公司正在详细调查这件事。照片首先被一家德国媒体登出，同时他们在文章中指出施魏因施泰格和里奥正在恋爱，两人在世界杯之后开始来往，期间他们多次去对方的城市私会。消息传到网上后立刻炸开了。几乎所有阿根廷球迷都对这桩恋情感到厌烦和反对，主流声音声称梅西个人与谁恋爱都是他的自由，可他身为阿根廷国家队的队长，与德国队副队长过从甚密不仅荒谬，而且也让阿根廷国内的支持者心寒。

里奥的电话接不过来了。一会儿是公关公司，一会儿是父母，还有国家队的教练——他询问里奥这件事的真假，在里奥无法作答后，教练告诉他如果不能妥善解决，下一次国家队可能不会征召他。

“这是我们所有人都不想看到的，里奥，赶快解决这件事。”

里奥和教练一样心急如焚。公关公司给出的应对方法是让里奥尽快道歉，并宣布和施魏因施泰格已经分手。

这两种做法让里奥困惑又焦虑：他没做错却要道歉——好吧，为当做是为了国家队。可他要和施魏因施泰格分手？而且还是彻底分开、以后绝对不能再来往？

“如果你们确实在恋爱，那就立刻宣称经过深思熟虑后分开了；如果你们没有恋爱，对那张照片做出合理解释，需要状告对方诽谤的话我们可以联系律师。”

里奥越听越觉得冷。他不能对照片撒谎，这件事的知情人很多，而且爆料人恐怕还知道更多细节，他瞒不住，必须承认和施魏因施泰格的关系——但在承认之后，他们真的只能分开吗？

“世界杯刚结束一年多，对阿根廷来说德国队依旧是仇人，他们不可能这么快忘掉这件事。就算您不是队长、只是队里的一员，在这个时候爆出这种新闻也都必须通过分手来平息，何况您和他一个是队长一个是副队长，您知道这件事有多严重。”

里奥已经见到新闻了，阿根廷甚至还进行了一场游行，是由反对梅西继续担任阿根廷队队长、并要求他被国家队永久除名的人组成。根据网上的消息所称，这场群情激奋的游行很幸运地没有发生冲突，因为还有一部分梅西的球迷反对这场游行，认为他人没有资格干涉球员的私生活。双方意见不统一，在现场气氛十分紧张的情况下，没有爆发冲突实在是万幸。

但如果事情继续恶化下去，球迷做出极端举动也在意料之中。

各种各样的消息挤满了里奥的脑海，他焦急地寻找着解决办法，公关公司提出让他立刻做出一个声明——就算他不想立刻宣布和施魏因施泰格分手，也必须站出来说句话。现在他还是国家队的队长，要有队长的担当。

里奥头痛地掐着眉心：“马上宣布吧……告诉大家我对因为我引起的麻烦感到十分抱歉，几天内我会做出正式回应。”

公关公司立刻去办了。里奥攥着手机失魂落魄地向回走，走进走廊时，施魏因施泰格的电话打了过来，里奥急着接他的电话，没注意前面的路，撞到正在维修的一扇玻璃门上，碎玻璃从里奥的手臂上滑了下去，登时冒出血珠来。

“巴斯蒂安——我们——我们回头再说……晚上我打给你。”里奥惊诧地看着被碎玻璃划伤的胳膊。

“里奥！”布斯克茨几步跑过来，然后大声喊着队医，一面带里奥去医务室。伊涅斯塔、马斯切拉诺和皮克也赶快跟了过来。

好在只是碎玻璃从胳膊上滑下，留下四五处小小的伤口。队医为他清理时万分小心，生怕会留下玻璃渣。

“那门都修了两天了，你怎么能没看见呢？”伊涅斯塔问，“幸好伤得不严重……对吧？”他向队医问道。

“这几天别活动胳膊。你可能要两三天不能训练了。”

“不能训练？”里奥问道，正要抗议，伊涅斯塔说道：“你这几天不参加训练也好，免得在路上被媒体围追堵截，再说你心里全是阿根廷的事，现在心不在焉的、再受伤了怎么办？”

“我不会了，我就是刚才没注意……”

里奥说着，手机又响起来了，接通之后发现竟然是某个报社的记者，里奥根本不知道这人是如何拿到自己的电话号码的，他问里奥国家队将他正式除名的消息是否是真的，里奥望着手机瞠目结舌，马斯切拉诺接过来电话，说梅西现在不方便通话，然后就挂断了。

里奥惊讶又茫然地看着队友们。

“你知道些什么吗？”他问马斯切拉诺。

“我也是在网上刚看到的，不比你知道的多。”

队医为里奥包扎好了胳膊，叮嘱他现在就回家。显然他不能开车了，队里可以找人送他回去。

“这样更好，不开你自己的车，以免被媒体在路上拦住，”皮克看了眼手机，“你的声明已经在网上发出来了……没什么用，好多人还是在表示不满。”

他轻描淡写地概括了那些带有侮辱、仇恨和敌对字眼的词汇，甚至还有威胁。

“先回家去吧，里奥。”伊涅斯塔拍拍他。

“我就算……交了个男朋友也是做错事吗？”

“如果他是其他国家的副队长没人会说闲话，只要不是德国队就是天作之合。大家已经被媒体煽风点火得认定你十恶不赦了。”马斯切拉诺答道。

“这不是一句两句能说清的，你还是先回家，里奥，说不定过一会儿媒体就把基地门口的路堵死了。”

里奥在恍惚中、护着被碰伤的手腕回家了。队里派了一个工作人员送他回去，一路上里奥都心神不宁。在他们离开基地时，里奥见到一辆当地媒体的车刚刚开过来。

 

一整个下午，里奥接打了许多电话，足协也询问了他和施魏因施泰格的关系，谎言只会被揭穿，里奥只好说了实话。之后，他询问自己是否真的会被除名，对方回答这件事正在研究中，他无法确定里奥何时才能得知结果。

里奥在惶惑中等待着，并不得不与更多人联系，询问现在的局势、探讨解决方法。

他手臂的伤并不严重，不过多少有些碍事。虽然被玻璃划伤只是个小意外，但同时到来的却是被国家队指责和无法去俱乐部训练两件事，里奥无法不为此焦虑，手臂的受伤更像是坏兆头。

拆散一对恋人能让谁得到什么好处？那些遥远的、对他的生活一无所知的管理层、媒体、还有许多素不相识的人，他和巴斯蒂安恋爱又碍着他们什么了？

也只有放下电话的片刻间隙他能想想这些抱怨的话，一转头，还是要焦头烂额地应对失控的局势。

公关公司提议让他不要浏览网上的评论，里奥忍住了。他想要专心解决这件事，但就目前看来，除了分手，里奥别无他法。

嘈杂了一整个下午之后，手机终于安静了。里奥现在要做的就是等待国家队给出的结果。

正想去吃些东西垫垫肚子，里奥想到他还没给施魏因施泰格打电话。但即使是在电话中，里奥也不敢多聊，只告诉他这几天情况很糟糕，他们最好暂时不要联系。

“如果有消息我会告诉你的。”

“比如什么样的消息？”施魏因施泰格问。

“比如事情没那么糟，我还是国家队的队长。”

“我以为你会说‘比如我们分手的消息’，吓了我一跳。”

听到那个词，里奥也犹豫了。他实在无法预料事情会发展到何种地步，如果真的要分手……

“不会的，就算我们暂时分开，过上十年八年，哪还会有人管我们。”

电话很快挂断了。里奥祈祷着事情能顺利发展、轻松解决，不要真的让他和施魏因施泰格等上十年八载。

 

当天晚上，俱乐部派人来探望里奥，他的几个队友也来了。队友们一直在安慰他，帮他出主意，和他说了一整晚。在他们看来其实只要和施魏因施泰格分手就能平息事端，但这是里奥最不愿考虑的选项。

“你是真喜欢他，是吗？”临走时，伊涅斯塔小声问道。

里奥点头。若非如此，他早就第一时间宣布分手了，但那人是施魏因施泰格，他舍不得。

“也是，”伊涅斯塔叹道，“不然怎么会情愿受这么多苦。”

里奥想说自己并没受什么苦，但他刚要开口，过去那半年多的苦涩到底涌上心头，他也不能辩解了。

伊涅斯塔拥抱了里奥，拍拍他的后背，然后离开了。

那晚睡觉时，里奥有种莫名的笃定，认为这件事应该好起来了，他在一件没做错的事情上吃了这么多苦，这已经足够了。

 

接下来的几天他仍旧没能如愿，里奥愈发觉得焦头烂额。他所在住宅区附近的路上有很多媒体的车候着，对于这几天什么人探望里奥都要详细报道和揣测一番。

公关公司的负责人催促他尽早做出正式声明，不要拖得太久。就在这时，里奥忽然接到了国家队的消息。他需要立刻宣布和施魏因施泰格分手，并保证以后和他再无瓜葛，否则国家队会在第二天就宣布将他永久除名。

接到这个电话，里奥完全懵了。

“您能再说一遍吗？”

他问。不等对方开口，里奥继续说道：

“所以我对国家队的贡献就这样全被抹杀了，是吗？就好像我什么都没为这个国家做过一样？”

“里奥！”赶来陪他的父亲立刻制止道。

他知道现在说这些话已经没用了，但他就是不敢相信，那句话脱口而出。他几乎想哭出来——难道为国家队流血流汗还不够吗？他不仅要赢得一切、而且连爱情也要被迫妥协吗？在那个灾难性的七月之后，他不能拥有一点快乐吗？只因为那个人为德国踢球，所以他们的恋情就十恶不赦了吗？

足协反复催促他做出决定，国家队的教练和队友轮番打来电话劝他，里奥听着他们的话，期望能听到一个不同的声音，对他说就算不分手也没关系、事情会有转机的，但过去了好多天，他从没听见一句类似的话。

 

在里奥迟迟没做出正式回应时，事情发酵得越来越厉害，将这桩原本平常的爱情描绘得丑陋不堪。

一家西班牙媒体用尽量客观的语气评论了此事，他们认为这件事的爆料时间糟糕至极，现在距离巴西世界杯才刚过去一年多，阿根廷人对德国怒火未消。如果是在俄罗斯世界杯后，届时阿根廷有了新的对手、新的敌人，梅西若和一个几年前对手中的副队长恋爱，事情不会这样严重。而另一件让梅西的同胞所愤怒的是，媒体爆出他和施魏因施泰格是在世界杯后开始联系的，那时距离决赛那晚还没过一个月。只要两件事中有一件没有发生，现在的处境都不会让他们如此窘迫。

对于自家队长这样快就与夺去他们大力神杯的对手来往、恋爱，阿根廷国内的众多媒体毫不吝啬地使用了许多愤怒的词汇，认为此举恬不知耻，愧对球迷的信任、大众的支持，甚至愧对国家。

在语言允许的范围内，媒体将这场恋爱描述成为寡廉鲜耻的苟合，他们屈从于情欲和软弱，辜负各自国家队和球迷的期盼，因一己之私不顾形象、摒弃责任，与不应该的人陷入错误的关系。

他们曝光的恋情变成了媒体的一场狂欢。甚至，德国与阿根廷的媒体各执一词，将责任推给对方球员，在他们的笔下，施魏因施泰格和里奥被描述得更加不堪，而两人迟迟不作回应，媒体的推测更加大胆、用词也更咄咄逼人。

里奥的家人、朋友、公关公司都催促他尽快发布分手声明，以免事情落入更可怕的境地。但里奥认定他已经在绝境中——情况不可能更糟了。

最初他等着施魏因施泰格退役后和他结婚，恋情被曝光后，他以为就算再严重，过几年也会被人淡忘。但现在，事情已经变得无法收场。

 

夜里，到了早该睡觉的时间，里奥还睁着眼向窗外望着。他昨晚只睡了两个小时，白天困倦不已，想要补觉却睡得断断续续，每过几分钟都会醒。这天晚上他知道自己还是睡不着，干脆连衣服也没脱，只在床边坐着。

坐得太久，他越发感觉直不起腰了。这时手机响了起来。是施魏因施泰格。

“你考虑好了吗，里奥？”

德国人的声音经过层层伪装，听上去笃定而坚决。但在细小的杂音中里奥还是听出了真相——他并没准备好，里奥随时可以击碎他的伪装。

但他们是恋人啊，他为什么要这样想巴斯蒂安？

里奥没回答，等着他的恋人再次开口。

“这次我们真的该分手了……我给你爸妈打了电话，他们说你情况很不好，我也猜到了。别再拖下去了，好吗？我很爱你，但我总不能看着你被国家队除名吧？你还要再为他们拿冠军呢。”

他故意说得轻快些，里奥愈发感觉沉重。他的胃坠着身体，他紧攥着手机，像抓着救命稻草。

许久没听到声音，施魏因施泰格着急了。里奥应了一声，然后揉着胃、小心地直起腰，抬头望着窗外。

好动人的月色。和他向施魏因施泰格坦白的那个夜晚一样，散着清丽的银色光辉，和他们第一次在月下一起踢球的夜晚一样——那时他们的快乐就是为了今天的分离吗？

他向月亮看着。施魏因施泰格在电话另一端忐忑地等待。

“不，我不同意。”

“别再固执了，里奥，你会毁了自己的。”

“那就来啊，”里奥答道，鼻子忽然酸了，“他们让我和你分开，这已经毁了我了，我还怕什么？不就是不能给国家队踢球吗？好啊，我成全他们，我放弃，我认输，让他们将我当做过街老鼠，让他们满意不就好了？我就是新闻上说的那么不堪，我还怕什么？”

里奥知道他嗓音沙哑、带着赌气的意味喊出这些话，只会让施魏因施泰格心疼。几乎是话音刚落，他就后悔了。

“你不是这样的，里奥，别这么说，听你这样说我很难受。别固执了，好吗？你还没到从国家队退役的年纪，这会影响你的职业生涯……”

“那和你分开呢？对我就没有影响吗？我二十八岁了，我只喜欢过你一个人，你还说这种话——”

月光越发晃眼了。里奥低下头，佝偻着腰坐着，手抓着冰凉的腹腔，头几乎弯到了膝盖上。

“你知道最好笑的是什么吗？是我根本就不应该为这件事难过——就像报纸上说的那样，我什么也不顾、不知廉耻、毫无荣誉感可言，这样的人还在乎什么感情？可他们说的再难听我也知道我没做错，我不同意分手，巴斯蒂安，你听清楚——”

“里奥，你再这样下去会无路可走的！”

“总会有办法解决的！如果后来国家队又征召我了呢？为什么不可能？”

“我不想见到你这样，我受不了每次见到你的名字、看到的都是对你的质疑和非议，你不该过这样的生活。”

“那些话让我很难过，”里奥答道，“但没有像和你分开这么难过。”

他听见手机那端的轻微响动，几乎能看见施魏因施泰格扔下手机、手臂遮在脸上。他的伪装碎了。

里奥想哭又想笑。他并不值得夸耀的“胜利”打碎恋人的伪装，这反而带给他更多挫败感。

“你还想分手吗？还没分开就已经这么难受了，为什么还要放弃？”

过了好久，施魏因施泰格才调整好声音回答。

“这是为了我们，里奥——”

“你想说为了我，是吧？你不想让我难过，我知道。”

“我已经决定了，”施魏因施泰格勉强说下去，“我和你父母还有你的公关公司商量过了，明天晚上我们一起发布声明，我会说整件事是我主动、是我的责任，你的公关公司会代替你声明我们已经分手了、以后不会再来往……”

“我说了我不同意，你想让我说几遍！”里奥忽然厉声叫喊道，自己都被震得耳朵发疼。

“我不能看着你被人指指点点。与其要见到你受委屈，我宁愿和你分手。”

“你疯了！都走到这一步你还怕什么！我都不在乎了……”

最初里奥还强硬地叫喊着，但说着说着就变得有气无力。

“我都不在乎了啊，巴斯蒂安，我不同意，你听清楚了……”

他蜷缩着倒在床上，眼泪簌簌滚下。

他们是恋人啊，怎么能这样争执、叫喊呢。

“我好累啊，巴斯蒂安……怎么会变成这样呢……”

施魏因施泰格慌乱地安慰他。但这时已经没有能带来安慰的话了。他们没有未来，事情不会变好，他们必须分开。

里奥不知是哭是笑地应着他的话。他粗重的呼吸从听筒中传来，很快又变得微弱。

“让我看看你。”

施魏因施泰格按下视频通话，里奥接起来，眯着眼睛，躺在床上看红了眼眶的施魏因施泰格。

“我要睡觉了，巴斯蒂安，今天不说了，好吗？”

“好。”

“你过一会儿再关手机，我想再看看你。”

“好，等你睡着我再关。”施魏因施泰格对里奥勉强笑着。

看着屏幕中的恋人，里奥暂时忘掉了连日的折磨和煎熬。他把手腕给施魏因施泰格看，指着上面的黑色细绳，“你看这个，我们算是从那个时候开始的呢……那时候你来我家找我，我还笑你被人骗……等你退役以后我们要去阿根廷，答应人的话怎么能食言……你还没看见我穿纽维尔老男孩的队服呢……”

里奥越说越困，他断断续续说着，过了十几分钟后睡着了。手机还在被子上支着，施魏因施泰格看着里奥熟睡的样子，强忍着不发出声音，就这样一直望着他，直到深夜。

 

一整个星期过去，事情持续恶化着。

在众人都催促里奥尽快做出决定时，里奥出现在慕尼黑机场，并联系上施魏因施泰格在机场的朋友，告诉他自己正在上次的那间休息室里等他。

施魏因施泰格几乎是在惊吓中赶来的。如果在此时被媒体知道里奥来找他，他完全不敢想象后果。

匆忙走进上次的休息室，见到里奥的第一眼施魏因施泰格就难受得不忍心看他。里奥的脸颊消瘦了许多，眼睛也没有神采，整个人都有气无力，却还要强做出不服输的样子。

“你怎么忽然来了？这样太冒险了，里奥……”

关好门，施魏因施泰格站在门口犹豫着，里奥神色僵硬，他甚至不知道对方是否听到他说话。他向屋内迈了几步，但和里奥还是隔着两三米的距离。

“你认为我们已经分手了是吗？见到我就这种样子？”里奥抬头看他，他眼眶下陷，眼中还有红血丝。

施魏因施泰格不敢再过去拥抱或亲吻里奥，他们已经不是恋人了。

“这是为我们好，不能再拖着了，里奥，我们一点机会都没有了，只能这样。”施魏因施泰格在里奥对面的沙发上坐下。

“别说分手，我不是来听你说这些的。我不会和你分开，以后这些话别再提了。”

“这样下去太累了，你会受不了的。”

里奥固执地摇头，疲倦的眼睛望着施魏因施泰格。

“国家队不会赶我走，他们只是虚张声势罢了。就算真的暂时除名，等到世界杯时还怕他们不召我回去吗？”

他的话让施魏因施泰格确信这甚至都不是谈话的最好时机。里奥在生气，他怒火中烧，精疲力尽，孤注一掷。

“我们忍得够多了，就让事情继续恶化，能怎么样？之前我想让你安稳留在国家队、和你提分手，现在我们调换位置，但还是要和对方分开。我受够了，巴斯蒂安，这次我什么也不想考虑，我要你，也要足球。我们就这样拖下去吧，我想看看事情还能糟糕成什么样。”

说着无所畏惧的话，他的脸厌倦又灰暗。

这已经是末路了。里奥清楚。他强势的态度和固执的话语不能为他带来任何东西，结局就在那里，已经写好，他看得越是清楚，越是痛苦、束手无策。

他为这段感情战斗了许久。最初是对自己，然后是阴魂不散的穆勒，还有横插一脚的拜仁和德国国家队。他和施魏因施泰格早就减少了见面，但那时里奥在疲乏中满腔怒火，满心斗志，他要捍卫他的恋人，他的等待是为了给他们的未来铺上更平坦的道路。

但还没看到施魏因施泰格功成名就，他自己就身陷囹圄。

里奥恨自己的无能为力，更恨他与恋人要为此退让、忍耐、分离。

“我知道你不想放弃我，但现在不是赌气的时候了，里奥，我不能看着你继续犯错。”

施魏因施泰格坐到里奥身旁，握住他的手，轻轻捋着里奥的头发，试图劝说、安慰他，平息他的怒火。阿根廷人木讷地任由他动作。

“所以你不同意我的话？还是要和我分手？”

“是，这对我们都好。”

施魏因施泰格感觉到里奥的手开始发烫，他的脸色愈发古怪，像在努力克制着什么。

他已经做出了最后的努力。

这次来到慕尼黑，难道他真的抱着希望吗？他知道施魏因施泰格会让他选择足球，但里奥也渴望他会答应自己疯狂、任性的请求，让他能继续拥有施魏因施泰格、继续他们眼看着就要覆灭的未来和爱情。他知道，足球会影响他们，被阻碍的未来会像鬼魅一般挥之不去，就算施魏因施泰格同意不和他分手，他们也不会快乐。

可里奥真的想要他。他带给自己的快乐不比足球少。

里奥从施魏因施泰格手中抽回手，完全忘了要记住最后一次被他的手掌握住的感觉。然后在衣服上僵硬地拉了拉，做出整理的样子。他们不是恋人了，他没理由继续待在这里。

里奥仓皇地起身，连一句“我走了”也忘了说，恍惚地向门口挪动。

“里奥……”

被德国人叫住，里奥双脚生根一样立刻停住了。

“——你这样没办法出门。”

他走过来拉住里奥的手腕，“等一下再走，你这种情绪走出去……”

里奥握住门把手一动不动，心中却在一遍遍摇头。他想听的不是这句，施魏因施泰格该说的不是这句。

里奥回过头，最后一次以恋人的身份望着他。

他喜欢的人就站在那里，他还能看到他的模样，还能和他说话。

里奥想告诉施魏因施泰格他非常喜欢他、只爱过他一个人，但张开嘴，他的嘴唇只是无意义地颤着，发不出声音。

里奥一狠心、迅速拉开门迈了出去。听见施魏因施泰格在身后叫他，里奥的步子迈得更快，直到冲进无人的楼梯间，他才停下，崩溃地大哭起来。

****

在里奥离开后，施魏因施泰格这才意识到，作为分手来说，这次见面太草率也太仓促了，甚至，他们连个像样的道别都没有。

里奥不知所措，心乱如麻。他们应该说得更多的，至少要配得上这段爱情。可最终，施魏因施泰格只是握住了里奥的手，碰了碰他的头发，他们就这样结束了。

他甚至还没最后一次亲吻他。

 

“里奥？”

听见有人叫他，里奥惊得浑身一抖，抬起头时，穆勒已经走到他眼前了。

“你怎么了，里奥？”他蹲下来，像是想要伸出手给里奥擦眼泪，“别哭了，没事的……”

他的手刚碰到里奥的脸，后者一把打开他的胳膊。

阿根廷人泪流不止，身体发抖，穆勒忽略对方的拒绝，仍试着安慰他。他抓住里奥的手用力攥着。

“我们快走，里奥，别让人看见——”

“滚开！”

里奥甩开他的手，站了起来，怒视着穆勒。

“现在你满意了？现在你高兴了？”

“里奥……”穆勒迟疑地看着他。

“我在你手上丢了一个冠军，丢了一个恋人，你还不满足吗？你还想让我落魄到什么地步？”

“你们……分手了？”

“这不就是你想看到的结果吗？你去告诉拜仁他和我的关系时不就在盼着今天吗？你赢了，穆勒，我比不过你，我没你那么下作，不会背地里偷偷告密。你说得对，我就是你的手下败将，我承认，你还想听什么？今天我一起说给你听！”

“我不是想……”

穆勒刚要辩解，里奥一巴掌扇在他脸上。

他没有立刻离开，而是等着穆勒的反应。

穆勒右侧脸颊被打得滚烫，他惊愕地、呆滞地望着里奥。

德国人久久没有反应，里奥将他丢在楼梯间中，飞快地离开了。

 

当天晚上，施魏因施泰格在网上发表声明，是他主动追求梅西、对他紧追不舍，后者才同意和他见面。整件事责任都在他，和梅西无关，现在两人已经正式断绝来往。

几分钟后，梅西的官方团队发表声明，梅西再次对球迷和阿根廷民众道歉，并正式宣布他和施魏因施泰格已经分手。

 

 

第十章

 

莹亮的光芒游荡着升起时，里奥以为他出现了幻觉。小小的光斑漂浮着，游荡着，自在又悠闲。里奥向窗外着迷地看着，萤火虫忽远忽近，在天边飘散时，仿佛融进了太阳的光芒，和云朵一起被吞噬。

这些日子的天气好的出奇。

里奥的生活没有落入深渊，反而在短暂沉寂后变得更高调了。巴萨不遗余力地将他推上各种活动，确保人们不会以一场闹剧和丑闻来铭记他，梅西再次出现在公众视野中时，他还是众人熟悉的样子，还是大家知道的那个安静、谦逊的统治球场的王者，而且依旧是广告商的宠儿。这是他的形象依旧正面、积极的最好证明。

这本应该让里奥疲惫不堪，但他很快想清楚，这是最好的应对方式。

他知道有人盼着他摔到，盼着他跌入泥潭、万劫不复，过去他为此心凉，现在他觉得好笑。镁光灯闪烁时，他笑得更多。在广告图片上，在视频上，在采访的画面中。

每一次，拍摄和采访进行时，他都能看到人们的怀疑和惊讶。他与施魏因施泰格真的恋爱过吗？他在半个月前不是刚刚经历了低谷和分手吗？他应该情绪低落才对。现在这副模样，倒好像那场闹剧是恶意炒作一样。

里奥眼中只有从容。这是他的抵御，也是他的进攻。

在采访时，他难免会被问道刚刚结束的恋情。里奥微笑，说这个问题不做讨论。他笑得太诚挚，也太沉着，就好像对方提起的那件事从未发生过。记者不会因此死心，他们继续说着，问题也更加尖锐：您有什么话想对施魏因施泰格说吗，如果他看到您今天这样回避问题，他会是什么感觉。

里奥的笑容更深。你们不应该问他是什么感觉，应该问我感觉如何。答案会很有趣的，我担保你们会大吃一惊。

记者们的提问结束，里奥在工作人员的陪同下走进举办活动的大厅。许多人望了过来，目光在他身上聚集着。

他不惧怕任何东西。除了施魏因施泰格，没有什么能让他慌乱。

他迎接着众人的目光，跟随工作人员走到几个陌生面孔面前，与他们握手、寒暄。他听着对方的话，一一作出回应，笑容一直留在脸上。在寒暄告一段落后，里奥感觉到脊背上针扎般的目光。他回头，穆勒正远远地望着他。

里奥的笑容冰冷、嘲讽地在脸上停留片刻。他希望穆勒能走过来，他希望能在他脸上左右开弓打上他十几个巴掌，打得自己手掌鲜血直流才好。他不需要理由，只有满腔怒火需要发泄，他甚至都不想思考后果。

德国人没料到他会看过来，呆滞地望着他。

充溢脑海的怒火烧红了眼，里奥回过头来。他强迫自己微笑，于是真的又笑起来了。

 

就在里奥以为他已经克服了所有情绪、不会再为施魏因施泰格失控时，一场噩梦将他唤醒，夜半醒来时，里奥的手压着狂跳的心脏，身上出了一层冷汗。

他爬起来去浴室洗脸。

看着镜子中自己鬼魅般的形象，里奥的手指用力按压着脸颊。这真的是他吗？为什么看起来像是有个惊惧的魂魄住在他身体里？

在参加节目或活动时，有灯光的帮忙，他总是看上去气色很好。最近有队友说他气色不好，里奥还以为是说笑。

这天夜里，他第一次仔细打量自己，犹如在镜中看着一个鬼魂。他的脸颊凹陷下去，眼中满是血丝，眼下有严重的阴影。

里奥不再看了，从浴室离开，去了餐厅。他找出酒来为自己倒上，一面喝，一面回味他的梦境。

他只是梦见施魏因施泰格又一次和他分手而已，又不是梦见被人追杀，这算是什么噩梦、还能把他吓得直冒冷汗？他就那么禁不住吓？

第一杯很快见底了。

想着他们的过去，和他们本该拥有的未来，他喝光了第二杯。

在记不清已经喝掉了多少杯酒之后，里奥的胳膊抬不起来了。等到他再有意识时，他已经穿上了外套，打算出门去机场。

室外的冷风冻醒了他。夜晚竟这样黑。里奥扔下手机，坐在门口。

凛冽的晚风吹透他的身体，血液却沸腾、滚烫地流淌着，像岑岑流水一般呼唤着那个名字。里奥迷茫地笑起来，不用它们提醒，他知道那个名字，他知道自己在为什么受尽煎熬。他的伪装早已破碎，他的渴望已成泡影，他很高兴所有期盼都灰飞烟灭。

这样你就能清醒了，这样你就不必指望任何东西了。

他不要爱情，不要访客，不要神明。不需要任何人来指引他如何走下去，他知道狼狈和无助，他早已在煎熬中度过了漫长时光。

黎明不会来了，他想着。他的路已经走到尽头了。

 

从宿醉中醒来时，里奥以为远方的鼓声只是梦境的余韵。直到他发现天花板上的图案开始旋转，他才意识到那鼓声从门口传来。有人在敲门。

里奥煎熬地从沙发上爬起来，走进门厅。他还醉着，并且完全不介意任何人看到他现在的狼狈。

拉开门，发现穆勒站在眼前时，里奥怔了怔，忽然笑起来，他没力气，只能发出很小的声音，却笑得直不起腰，不得不弯腰捧着肚子。

穆勒诧异又怀疑地望着他，显然以为他疯了。

“你发什么神经……你喝酒了？”

“我为你高兴，”里奥直起腰来，抹了抹眼角笑出的泪花，他的声音像患了气喘的病人，笑容无力又歇斯底里，“你来看你的战果吗？你还想要什么？我需要拿根绳子在你面前把自己吊死吗？这样你是不是就更满意了？”

“你胡说什么？你喝了多少，怎么满嘴胡话？”

“面对你的时候清醒有什么好处，穆勒？或者说，和你见面——哪怕只有一次——有好事发生吗？有吗？”

里奥虚弱地望着他，声音越来越小，笑容愈加讽刺。

穆勒谨慎地打量着他，从里奥身上的酒气和他的表现判断，他确实还醉着——而且十分严重。

“别胡扯了，我来看看你……”

“你已经看到了，还不滚？”里奥问。

如果是从前，穆勒一定早就粗暴地拽开门，把里奥推开、直接踏进房子里，但今天阿根廷人看起来太不正常。

“你确定你不需要吃片阿司匹林什么的？”

“如果你能滚开，我连毒药都愿意吃。”

“我不是来和你吵架的——”

“那你是特意来关心慰问我的？”

穆勒说不出话，烦躁地看着他。

“我的生活被你毁得很彻底，如果我是你，真的早就……心满意足了……”里奥按住发疼的太阳穴，拧起眉头，“还不滚，等着我再给你一巴掌吗？”

“你把自己弄成这样有必要吗？不就是分个手、至于半死不活的吗？”

里奥头晕得厉害，似乎听不懂他说什么，眼神空洞地落在穆勒身上。

“还不进去，在门口丢人现眼给谁看？”穆勒伸手去推他，另一只手去拉门，要和他一起走进房子。但里奥以酗酒者蛮横的力气牢牢把住门，无神的、深陷的眼睛盯着他。

“你让我恶心，穆勒，我不想见到你。”

说罢，他不管不顾地用力关门。如果穆勒继续僵持、他毫不怀疑自己的手会被门板夹断，他吃惊地收回胳膊，里奥“哐”一声关上了门。

 

被阿根廷人关在门外，穆勒犹豫了片刻，没有马上离开。

他并非是为了吵架斗嘴来找梅西，他给自己这次西班牙之行找了非常好的借口。他想告诉里奥他和施魏因施泰格恋情的爆料者是谁，这不需要什么原因，他是当事人，自然有知晓真相的权利。当然，如果能像以前一样和梅西继续上床他也不介意。

然而，在穆勒被里奥关之门外、告诉他真相的打算受阻后，穆勒反而有些解脱。这样他就不必犹豫要不要告诉阿根廷人事实了——他已经把自己推出来了。

照片和新闻最开始出现在一家德国媒体上，虽然那家公司是柏林而非慕尼黑的，但穆勒还是记得自己在哪听过那家公司——比如某个人递给他的名片上面写过这个名字。

想来想去，他只能把那家公司和拉姆联系起来。似乎拉姆在那家传媒公司中有朋友，而穆勒问起那个朋友和照片、爆料一事时，拉姆立刻承认了。

“是我。”他喝着水，直视穆勒。

那天穆勒特意等到同一桌吃饭的队友都离开后才向他提问，拉姆的回答毫不迟疑。

“原因呢？”

“你所能想到的每个冠冕堂皇的理由。为了拜仁，为了国家队，为了我们的队友、团结、凝聚力——我不用再说了吧？”

穆勒没回答，扫着餐盘里的东西。他向门口瞟了一眼，施魏因施泰格刚刚走出去。对于一个决意要离开拜仁的人来说，他看上去意外地平静。

在他和梅西发表声明之后，拜仁撤销了清洗施魏因施泰格的打算，但施魏因施泰格反倒决定要在夏天离开。他认为自己已经无颜面对拜仁了。

穆勒吃着饭，眼睛在拉姆镇静的脸上扫过。有的人觉得愧对东家所以离开，而有的人还在毫不在意地操纵别人的人生。

“那张照片是怎么来的？”穆勒问。

“照片是他们公司的员工偶然拍到的，但谁也不敢随随便便对两个国家队的队长提出质疑，他们一个是Alpha、一个是Omega，这很容易让人想到他们的关系不寻常，但谁会相信呢，阿根廷和德国。后来我的朋友恰巧来问我，我就和他……聊了几句。”

穆勒听着，点了点头，继续吃饭。盘中的青菜碎极了，拨进勺子中也费力。他认真扫着菜渣，一边听拉姆说道：“你不想对我说点儿什么？当初跑到我家来冲我发火，还一副要死要活的德行。”

“那是以前了。”

“那以后是什么打算？”

拉姆郑重又随意地问出这句话。像是以队长的身份向他正式发问，也像是朋友间随口说的。

“没什么打算。”

“上个月我害得他挺惨的，你就不生气？你看起来对他很上瘾……你总不会想告诉我——这次惹了梅西、你心疼他了吧？”

穆勒似乎是觉得好笑，他看了拉姆一眼，并没开口。

没听到答案，拉姆最后喝了口水，准备走了。临走时他压低声音，对穆勒说道：“找个人陪你上床而已，不用千里迢迢跑去西班牙……小心点儿，托马斯，别和巴斯蒂一样。”

 “等一下，”穆勒拦住他，“你怎么会这么轻易就对我承认这件事？”

“不然我要怕什么？”拉姆问，“你欠了我的，托马斯，不是吗？而且你能威胁到我什么？”

“没有人敢招惹你，”穆勒笑道，“我也得小心点才好。”

 

在阿根廷队抵达法兰克福之前，一场暴雨提前清洗了城市。雨已经停了，阴云散去，太阳落着微弱的光，照亮湿漉漉的街道和被打落的叶子，透过车窗也能感觉到空气中潮湿的味道。

与施魏因施泰格还未分手时，里奥对德国的景致很有兴趣。他常常看商店的招牌，认识了几个简单的单词，还有一些常见的连锁品牌，施魏因施泰格教他怎么发音，里奥再见到时都能读出来。

这次来德国踢友谊赛，下了飞机后，里奥在大巴上一直闭着眼。偶尔有两次他想看看是不是快到了，但德语招牌和满地落叶映入眼帘后，他又把目光移回到车内。

里奥感觉他和自己的队友们更亲近了。从前他因为施魏因施泰格而对德国少了许多敌意，为此他甚至觉得有些对不起队友。但现在，他又是从前的梅西了，他对这个国家没有好感，这里没有他喜欢的东西，没有他想见的人。

虽说这恐怕只是分手之后他慰藉自己的方法之一，但有慰藉总比没有要好。

他仍带着那条黑色细绳。纵使如此，里奥还是打定主意不会再看施魏因施泰格一眼，他们是球员，要有职业素养，比赛就是比赛，不要想着能借此机会见到谁——话说回来，在这里，里奥不想见的人更多。

施魏因施泰格有他的生活，他也有自己的，既然分开就互不打扰，不能再藕断丝连、给对方添麻烦，他们都要回到自己的世界里，以后和某个人恋爱、成家。里奥脑海中浮现德国人推着一个婴儿车和许多生活用品的场景，那很适合他，他可以教那个小小的孩子读街道上的商店招牌，他会把孩子照顾得很好。

抵达酒店，休息、踩场、训练，里奥平平常常地跟大家一起做着一切。两支队伍被分在不同的区域中，里奥很高兴他不用在比赛之外和任何德国人见面。

在比赛开始之前，里奥从更衣室向外走时，他还是碰见了迎面走来的拉姆。对方见到他后笑了，过来和他握了下手，说起了没用的客套话。里奥堆起敷衍的笑容应对，直到队友都从他们身旁走过后，拉姆遮住嘴，靠近里奥。

“你害苦他了，巴斯蒂夏天就要去曼联了，你也觉得可惜吧？他还没当上队长呢。”

拉姆露出惋惜的神色。里奥早已麻木的神经忽然被触动，脑海深处被针尖一下下戳着——双队长、终老拜仁，那时他和施魏因施泰格忍受着不能见面的痛苦、为的就是这两件事，结果却一件也没得到。

“拜仁不是已经不再追究……”

“俱乐部不追究，但巴斯蒂觉得愧对拜仁，所以还是要走。这可是独家新闻，只有我们内部人知道，你可别泄露出去。”

“那你为什么告诉我？”

拉姆正要走，听了这话一怔，笑道：“当然是因为我宽容大度、既往不咎了。”他意味深长地向里奥笑了笑，向球员通道走去了。

里奥一时缓不过来。他和施魏因施泰格为这件事努力这么久，可最后还是落得这样的结果，巴斯蒂安为什么要在意那么多？他明明可以留下的。

比赛马上就要开始，里奥却气得脸色都变了。拉姆特意挑在这时候告诉他转会消息真是再好不过，记在德国人头上的账又多了一笔。

“你怎么了？”

里奥抬头，见穆勒走了过来。

“他又和你说什么了？你别放在心上，他就是……”

“你最好也别对我说话，我也不想‘放在心上’。”

里奥冷冷地打断他的话，看也不看他，迈开步子走了。

穆勒在原地呆站着，好半天都忘了动。直到后来的队友推了他一把，催他赶快去球员通道里等着。

里奥作为队长站在阿根廷队的最前端，他一次也没回头，身后的同队队友和他说话都是蹭到他身边去说的。

里奥只望着前方，施魏因施泰格也没向他的方向看，穆勒发现后者一直低着头，心绪不佳又要装作若无其事的样子。这倒让穆勒心情好了些。

比赛开始前双方队员握手，穆勒好奇地看着劳燕分飞的两个人，和他设想的没什么区别，与对方球员握手时，他们的目光都避开对方，梅西面色严峻，施魏因施泰格垂着眼。

那场比赛里奥没有进球，助攻队友进了一个，德国队一直未能扳平比分，比赛以阿根廷一比零小胜收场。

穆勒本来有机会进球的，但几次都没打中。输了比赛他自然心烦，脸色也不好，但这场获胜的梅西却看起来更阴郁。穆勒知道他在赛场上总是神情严峻，但今天他的脸色却很灰暗，结束的哨声刚一响起，他立刻向场外走去，一副巴不得尽快逃离的样子。

至于吗？穆勒觉得好笑。都分手了，还弄出这副样子，有什么必要？

眼角余光扫到施魏因施泰格，穆勒向他看了一眼，他迟缓地向场外走着，目光不受控制地追随着阿根廷十号的背影。

“输了比赛，还有闲情逸致关心别人的感情纠葛。”

拉姆在他旁边走着，看也不看他。

穆勒没理他的话，想起赛前看到他和梅西说话的那一幕。不知道拉姆说了什么，梅西陡然间面如土色，仿佛遭受重创。

“你在比赛之前和梅西说什么了？”

“这你也要关心？我只是告诉他巴斯蒂转会的事，反正他迟早会知道。怎么，你心疼了？因为他为另一个男人难过？”拉姆玩味地笑着，眼中生了刺。

穆勒没答话，他走着，一面看了拉姆几眼。

“你会把我最后的耐心也磨光的，菲利。”

“那你又带给我什么了，托马斯？”

拉姆撇下他向前走去。这时梅西的身影早已消失了，只有拉姆大步向前走着。他越走越远，在通道灯光的照射下，他的身体轮廓显得比平常更瘦小。穆勒恍惚间想到他最开始留心拉姆的时候，他常常这样跟在拉姆背后、远远地看着他模糊的身影。

 

盛夏的假期到来时，穆勒以胜利者的姿态再次来到巴塞罗那。

没有施魏因施泰格横插一脚、在中间碍事，他又可以随心所欲和梅西上床了。

即使他还不知道梅西的态度，但他曾标记过他，只要梅西不是上次喝醉酒的那种疯癫状态，穆勒可以保证梅西会和他上床。

他和施魏因施泰格早就分手，这次总不会推三阻四了吧？进门时总不至于再磨他半天、或者又吵起来吧？但说到吵架，穆勒倒是从来没怕过……只是，这毕竟耽误时间嘛。

伸出手正要按门铃时，穆勒发现门只是虚掩着，他拉了一下，门就这样慢悠悠地被拉开了。

他走进去，刚要开口问有没有人在家，就看见里奥在沙发上睡着。

里奥身上盖着浴袍，他睡得很熟，像是昨晚就躺在沙发上一直睡到现在。穆勒看看他，又回头看门。他就这么粗心大意？门也不锁，外人可以随随便便闯进房子。

穆勒在里奥腿边坐下，吃惊地发现假期完全没让他恢复精力。阿根廷人依旧很瘦，脸色灰暗，整个人都透着疲乏感。

穆勒分过手，知道恋爱是怎么回事，他可不相信一次失恋就能把人弄成这样。

他在沙发上坐了一会儿，然后去厨房找水喝。他拿着杯子回客厅，抬起头时吓了一跳，险些把杯子扔出去。

里奥已经无声无息地坐起来了，手里抓着细长的装饰花瓶，眼睛警觉地盯着他。

“你干什么！”

里奥厌倦地瞟了他一眼，把花瓶放回茶几上。

“是你啊。”

他躺回去，闭上眼又要睡。

穆勒拿着水杯发怔。他以为里奥会让他滚出去、和他争执几句，却没想到他是这种反应。

“都几点了，你还睡。”

“闭嘴。”

里奥说了一句，盖着浴衣翻了个身，面朝沙发里侧。

穆勒不相信他能睡着。现在已经十一点了，而且他的睡眠被打断、家里还多了个人，他顶多就是装装样子躺一会儿。

可等了几分钟后，穆勒发现里奥已经睡着了。

“他怎么这么能睡啊。”

一个多小时后，里奥醒了，依旧不理穆勒。他洗了澡、去厨房吃了点东西后，又回到沙发上躺着，不和穆勒说话，也不看他。

“你搞什么鬼呢？你就要这样在沙发上躺一天？”

里奥轻轻笑了一声，“不用你来关心我的生活，穆勒。”

穆勒上下打量着他，问道：“你总不至于失恋了、就把自己弄成这副鬼样子吧？你不是情窦初开的青少年了，把自己弄得再可怜、你也不能和他和好了。”

里奥换着电视上的频道，不在意地含糊答了一声，好像根本不知道他在说什么。

“所以你要干什么？”过了一会儿，里奥终于把目光转向他，“你是来和我上床的是吧？那就来啊，磨蹭什么呢。干完了你好走，别留在这儿废话连篇。”

“你这是什么态度？”

“我还得装出恋爱的样子吗？”里奥干笑一声，脱了上衣甩到手边，“我没心情，你知道润滑剂在哪。”

他在沙发上躺着看向穆勒，眼睛像木头一样。

穆勒迟疑地在一旁坐着，紧紧盯着里奥，“别以为做出这副德行我就会放过你。”

“我没指望你放过我啊，你都操过我多少次了，我跟你装什么矜持？你不是要上我吗，来啊。”

他的态度惹恼了德国人。穆勒走到里奥身边，解开Omega的裤子扯下，直接分开他的腿去碰穴口，另一只手在性器上套弄。

他没用润滑，即使里奥刚刚说了让他去拿，他也还是选择粗暴地对待他。

里奥没有反应地任由他动作。穆勒凑过来吻他，里奥无所谓地接受着。

只是Alpha挑逗他许久，甚至为他用口，里奥还是没能勃起。

“操！你怎么回事？”

“你怎么回事？”里奥反问，“我没反应又不耽误你操我，吼什么吼。”

“你是不是吃药了？抑制剂？”穆勒怀疑地看着他。

这种情况太反常了。他标记过里奥，虽然不完全成功，但那会让里奥的身体主动接受他、更容易有反应。这还是标记之后、他第一次挑逗里奥失败。

“没有，”里奥答了一句，“你到底干还是不干？”

“你这幅怨妇样谁还有心情干你？”

里奥冷笑一声。“我面对你哪次不是这样，哪次耽误你干我了？”

穆勒被里奥搅了心情，他恼火地去浴室自己冷静了。等到他回来时，里奥已经穿好了裤子，还在沙发上躺着，就好像刚刚什么也没发生一样。

“你的假期就准备这样过了？”

“有可能。”

他的回应和态度使得对话无法继续。但穆勒不可能就这样打道回府，他在里奥家里呆了一天，几次试图和他说话，阿根廷人都心不在焉。

晚上睡觉时，里奥对于穆勒睡在他的房间里毫不在意，倒是德国人问了一句：“你不是抑郁了吧？不会半夜忽然发疯把我掐死吧？”

“要是害怕你就走。”

说完，里奥在床上躺下、直接关了灯，也不管穆勒是不是还没脱完衣服。

 

里奥睡得很快，穆勒倒是半宿没睡着，又气闷又心烦。过了半夜，里奥开始翻来覆去，穆勒以为他醒了，于是打开床头灯，这才发现里奥烧得满脸通红，他试了下温度，果然很热。

穆勒丢开被子，开始穿衣服。然后叫醒里奥。

“醒醒，里奥，你发烧了，我们去医院。”

“不用去。”里奥咕哝一声，打开他的手。

“不去医院等着你烧到脱水？”穆勒问，抬起里奥的胳膊塞进袖子里。

里奥浑身都滚烫滚烫的。匆忙给他穿好衣服后，穆勒拿上钥匙，找到附近的一家私立医院把里奥送了进去，处理好交款等事项后，医生告诉他病人的烧正在退着，但他需要留院观察，今天晚上还是住在医院里，一切顺利的话第二天就能回家了。

 

穆勒在病房中守着，发现里奥在睡梦中挣扎起来时，他试着叫醒他，但里奥只是短暂地醒来，又很快闭上眼睛，不知是醒是睡。

“你要水吗？”穆勒问。

里奥皱着眉头，茫然地望着他，好久也不说话。

“没事了吧？”

“你……”长时间没说话，喉咙已经干涸了。他清了清嗓子，向穆勒望着。

虽然神色恍惚，但里奥的目光十分柔和。

“你别再……”

他的声音立刻被夜色吞掉了，嗓子还不好用，穆勒没听清后面的话。

“什么？”

他焦急地望着里奥，不知道他要对自己说什么。

里奥咳嗽两声，柔声说道：“你别再穿那件灰外套了……我不是给你买了新的吗，你穿黑色好看。”

穆勒呆滞片刻，反应过来了。

他的声音又倦又累，却是穆勒从未听过的温柔。而这些温柔的、情意绵绵的话语不是说给他听的。

穆勒没答话。里奥打着哈欠，垂着眼向被子看着。

“明天别忘了去超市，家里什么都没有了，”他揉揉眼睛，“肩膀还疼不疼了？药水快没了吧，晚上我再给你揉揉，什么你都不注意……”

德国人不说话，甚至不愿看他。里奥闭着眼歇了一会儿，又咕哝道：“你是不是不爱吃甜的？不用每次都特意给我做……”

“别说了，里奥，你该睡了。”穆勒打断他。

但里奥的眼睛弯了起来，还在向他笑着。

“你要和我回阿根廷啊，你都答应我了，可别忘了……你想好孩子的名字了吗？”

提到施魏因施泰格，即使是在意识混沌的时候他都这么快乐。穆勒就没见他对自己这样笑过，更没听过这种语气。

“睡吧，天晚了。”

“你生气了？”他握住穆勒的手，小心地看着他，“那我哄你还不行吗？”

穆勒忍着不去甩开他的手。里奥没力气，抓着他的手软软地握着，眼睛又合上了。

“今天好累啊，”他呢喃着，“等到明天，夜里我们再一起出去踢球……到海滩上。”

说完，里奥松开他的手，缩进被子里。

穆勒在床边呆坐着，他对施魏因施泰格更加厌恶，也对梅西的可怜样子异常反感，他正觉得浑身不痛快时，护士敲响了门，说探望病人的时间已经结束了，医院会有专人照顾好病人，他不能继续留在这里。

拿好手机和钥匙，穆勒立刻离开了。

 

里奥梦见了另一个自己。

他像雕像一般浑身雪白，被黑色的浓雾包裹，他的面孔缺乏表情，脸颊布着刀割一样的细纹，无神的双眼与他对望着。

里奥看着那个陌生的自己。只是看着。他无法对他产生任何感觉，怜悯，好奇，或亲密、疏远。甚至直到另一个自己开始流泪，里奥也没有反应。

他的眼泪无声无息，泪水蜿蜒着从面庞上滚落，自始至终没有表情和声音，像一尊流泪的石像。

里奥对他的痛苦和眼泪都袖手旁观。他不想安慰，不想插手或制止。哭下去好了，死在这里好了，什么都不会变的。你继续哭啊。

恍惚中，里奥不明所以地对另一个自己十分恶毒。骤然间，天上落下密集的火种，穿透那座雕像般的自己。里奥漠然地看着他被融化。

房间中的温度越来越高，火烧到了里奥身上，霎时间世界一片漆黑，他尖叫起来，但世界沉默无声，万籁俱寂。

 

里奥醒了。一双柔软的手从他头上抚过，然后是软绵绵的毛巾，还有温柔的轻声细语。

“没事了。”

里奥睁开眼，陌生的、善意的面孔望着他，对他露出秋日果实般饱满的笑容。

“天亮了。”

年轻的护士微笑着向他宣布。

里奥迟缓地向窗外看去，立刻被炫目的光芒俘获。窗户开着，清凉的风拂过面颊。

霎时间他有种恍若重生的感觉。所有美好的、愉悦的、亲密的、快乐的感觉都在他身体中迸发。他知道那是施魏因施泰格带来的爱情，他看着它开始、看着它最后的光芒消失。

里奥闭上眼，双手抓紧床单，继而缓缓松开。

他爱过一个人，他不能永远为此痛苦。

 

 

初遇：第一个夜晚

 

他们真的这样做了。

里奥眯着眼，窗帘的缝隙将酒红色的光芒洒进眼中，他不知道那是霓虹灯还是什么，他看不到光源。整扇窗都被浸在酒中摇晃，房间被氤氲的红色缭绕，本应没有感情的颜色在此刻仿佛意味深长。那红色越来越烈，越来越深，像血痕一样在他们的身体上留下印记。

他应该拒绝，应该反悔的。

里奥闭上眼，急促地喘息着。现在都晚了，甚至连后悔的念头也微弱起来，他想要身体上的愉悦，为什么要拒绝。

身上的Alpha又在絮叨了。他的手滑进里奥的裤子，手掌包围着那处滚热。你怎么不说话，你不喜欢吗，给我点回应啊，你把手拿来……

他拉着里奥的手放到自己胸前。里奥所能给与的回应只是敷衍地在他胸前滑过，然后倦怠地闭上眼。

或许是里奥的幻觉，窗帘透过来的红色更甚，仿佛整个房间都在燃烧。他恍惚地看着通红的窗，惹来对方不满的抱怨。

看着我啊，你看着我。

他进入时，里奥本能地深深吸气，房间摇晃起来，红色塌向他的眼睛。

窗上的色泽像是在动，像被风吹过的火焰和烟雾。

失火的伊甸园。多么奇怪，里奥从没见过这么奇特的景象，如同燃烧的天堂。

只有这一次，只是这一次。到了第二天，他们都会忘掉这件事。

对方的进入又快又重，床榻一声声响着，里奥忍着不发出更多声音，紧紧抿住嘴唇。

Alpha并不满意他的克制。

房中温度骤然升高，汗水从里奥头上沁出，一只手在他脖子后面攥住，让他抬起头来，与对方接吻。湿漉漉的亲吻终于堵住了年轻人喋喋不休的嘴唇，他忽然加快速度，里奥张开嘴，呻吟声流淌出来。

在断续破碎的呻吟中，穆勒狂热地吻着他，在他身体中冲撞着。

 

午夜时的走廊调暗了灯光，脚下的地毯绵软得让人双腿打颤，在酒神无可置疑的统治之下，穆勒脑中的兴奋与欢闹凛然消散了。一刻钟之前他还在酒精中快活地畅饮，从头皮到脚趾都被愉悦浸泡，但在狂欢后，那些快乐像被人装进袋子里收走一样消失了。他回到酒店，脑中只剩下空荡的喧嚣，走廊像是迷宫中的漫漫长路，昏暗，望不到尽头，他的脚笨拙地绊着自己，像是踩在云彩和淤泥之间。

他拒绝了在队友房间里将就一夜的提议，继续向前，顺着光芒扭曲的长廊走下去。

他的第一次世界杯，已经打进四分之一决赛的世界杯……

在胜利和酒精的冲击中蹒跚向前时，穆勒看到一个人拿着房卡粗暴地拉拽房门，那人比他矮一些，被汗水沾湿的散碎头发贴在醉酒的脸颊上。穆勒盯着他，发现那人正站在他的房门前。

现在回想起来，这大概是第一个预兆。

“你在干什么？”

对方迷糊着没说话，穆勒走过去，一把夺过他的房卡。

“你走错了，”他把房卡塞回那人手里，“你住在西边。”

对方拿回房卡，迈着摇晃的步伐向东走去。穆勒扯着他的衣裳把他拽回来。

“走错了，是那边——”他指着西侧幽深的走廊，这才留意到那人的面孔，费力地辨认几秒后认出他来，“是你啊，你不是那个……那个谁吗，过几天我们要踢比赛呢……走吧我带你过去……”

穆勒扯着梅西的胳膊要把他送到阿根廷人的房间去。

这是第二个预兆。

如果穆勒还清醒，他就不会理会梅西，任他在走廊里继续醉醺醺地乱晃、找不到房间。去年巴萨对拜仁那场四比零的大胜断送了他们晋级的希望，而梅开二度的梅西更是断送拜仁晋级之路的罪魁祸首。

但在打败英格兰、进入四分之一决赛后，穆勒心情正好。他记得梅西对拜仁的进球，但此刻几天后对阿根廷的比赛才是重中之重，这次他们会赢的，他会是赢家——所以这一次，穆勒不觉得有什么可计较。

把喝多了的梅西送到他的房间门口，门锁清脆地响了一声、证实他们找对了房间，穆勒伸出手欢呼一声。

梅西晃进房间，他也跟进去了。“你有没有水，我都快渴死了……”

梅西坐在床上迷茫地看着穆勒。

“谢谢你陪我走过来。”他含糊说道。

“没事，”穆勒走到桌旁倒了一大杯水喝掉，“都是小事，”他又倒了一杯，“不值一提。”

梅西看着他，努力想说两句道别的话，但最终还是倒在床上，呼噜噜地睡着了。

“你有没有，那个……”穆勒走到床边，手里还拿着没喝完水的杯子思考自己到底想问什么，“不对，我该回去了。”

说完，穆勒转身刚要走，被自己的腿绊了一下摔到床上。手里的杯子无声无息地滚到地毯上，安静得仿佛被毯子一口吞掉了。

穆勒立刻睡着了。

 

在闯入四分之一决赛后，里奥和队友们一起喝了几杯。回酒店后他找不到自己的房间，在别人的门口恼火地刷着打不开门的门锁、推着不肯退让的门板，最后在穆勒的帮助下终于回到自己的房间。

睡了好久，里奥隐约感觉到身旁有人。这个事实不值得他惊讶，也不值得他醒来，他不在乎旁边的人是谁，他只想睡觉。

沉沉地睡过了午夜，里奥在凌晨时醒了。身上压着他的人已经吻湿了他的嘴唇，那人的手滑进了内裤，在性器上揉着。

屋内闷热，里奥迷糊地接受着亲吻，盼着那人的手能套弄得快些。忽然间，他清醒过来，想起眼前的人是穆勒。

“不，”他仓皇地别开头，躲避他的亲吻，湿漉漉的嘴唇狼狈地说着拒绝，“不。”

“你不想？”穆勒染了情欲的声音沙哑起来，他的手还在里奥的分身上不安分地动着。

里奥咬着嘴唇，紧闭双眼。他无法回答，欲望在身体中翻腾着，他渴望那只手继续动作、让他释放，甚至更多，只有最后残余的薄弱理智还在呼喊停下。

“就这一次，”同样沉溺在情欲中的穆勒也不想放手，在里奥耳边蛊惑着：“就这一晚……”

张着口，里奥想要拒绝，对方却吻了上来，舌头灵巧地挑逗着他，在他嘴中、唇上吸吮不停。里奥攥紧了手，他不想让Alpha停下，他只想被满足、只想拥着对方。

所剩不多的理智仍在叫着让他停手。

已经被挑起情欲却要被迫抑制实在痛苦。里奥抓着腹腔上的肉，以疼痛勉强保持清醒，正要开口拒绝，穆勒一口含住他的耳垂。

 

 

第十一章

 

穆勒在清早赶到医院时，里奥已经收拾妥当，正准备离开。他穿好衣服，即使只是平常的T恤和牛仔裤，也让他看起来精神焕发，完全不像是生过病的样子。

“我都办好了。”

见到他时，里奥并没打招呼，只这样说了一句，继而伸手向穆勒要车钥匙。

“你已经好了？”

里奥点头。

“不用在医院里多住一晚吗？”

里奥懒得开口，他拿着手中的两个药盒向穆勒示意一下，不再说了。

穆勒和他走到车上。里奥开车，一路上他都没开口，但心情很好。眉宇间的愁绪一扫而光，却并没有得意忘形。与昨日病怏怏、半死不活的模样相比，简直像是重获新生一般。

他的头发蓬松着，略有些乱，神情较平时更轻松，眼睛吞噬着阳光细碎的光芒。他让穆勒想起病愈时需要补充体力的人，但梅西不需要食物，他需要力量，他正在从周围的一切物体上吸收着、吞吃着能量。而且成功了。

一夜间，他变成了另一个梅西，被强大、宁静的东西笼罩，永远处于保护中，没有人能击碎他的外壳。

这种变化让穆勒心烦意乱。他从来都不能彻底地、长时间地控制梅西，多数时候他都在装腔作势，或者以怒火来压制他。在梅西面前，他才是处于劣势的那一方。

在回家的路上，穆勒注意到里奥手上还带着那条黑色细绳，他没敢问为什么他还没摘下那东西。

到家后，里奥顾自忙着他的事，好像家中只有他自己一样。他在房子中走来走去，找着东西，用带有阿根廷特有表达方式的西语打着电话。穆勒也听不大懂，但他似乎要准备出门。

“是，这次我想换个地方……你们去过了？”

他钻进卧室，好半天没出来。穆勒走过去看，梅西已经在收拾箱子了。

“你在干什么？”

“回阿根廷。”

“什么时候？”

“明天的机票。”

穆勒刚想问他怎么不和自己说一声，回头一想，自己也没道理这样要求梅西。

他来到巴塞罗那当然是为了上床，一无所获就离开，绝不是穆勒的本意。

 

穆勒耐着性子等到晚上，而当爬上床时，里奥清楚地告诉他，他累了，而且刚刚吃的药让他发困，这时候最好别烦他。

“你故意玩我吧，梅西。”

“我就是没心思上床，”里奥说了声，翻过身去，“再说，面对你的时候哪次我都没兴致。”

“你怕我下一次干不死你，是么？”

“睡觉。”

他的声音并不冰冷，但硬邦邦的。

穆勒当然可以硬来，他又不是没这样干过，但现在梅西的态度看似平和却异常强硬。阿根廷人忽然改变的气场让他不适而且反感。他不想再次经历梅西无法调动情绪的性爱，也不想被这个让他有陌生感的梅西拒绝。

如果里奥心情尚好、上个床他不会介意。可今天的他和平常不同，穆勒无法预料惹恼他会有什么后果。思附半晌，他还是决定避免给自己找麻烦，这次他稍微顺着里奥些，说不定下次上床会很顺利。

里奥很快睡着了。穆勒在半醒半睡时想道，其实里奥是吃软不吃硬的人，自己怎么总是和他硬来？他们都长了几岁年纪，该学乖点儿了。

 

在婚约被迫取消，还被当做丑闻闹得全世界都知道之后，家人已经做好准备迎接一个沮丧的里奥了。但在机场接到他的时候，他们看到的里奥却和想象中或从前都不同。他并不消沉，也不像从前那样给人感觉过于克制和内敛。他大步走过来和哥哥、侄子们拥抱，或许这样形容不太合适——但里奥像是忽然间长大了。

一家人在阿根廷住了几天，然后全家一起动身去度假。懒洋洋、不爱动的里奥成了照看小孩子的人选，在被夏日的阳光晒得肩膀滚烫时，里奥把他最小的侄子本哈明抱起来，藏到儿童车的阴影里。

“别跑哦，一会儿晒伤了、你爸可要跟我发牢骚了。”

“我也要去玩！”本哈明愤怒地叫道，小手拍打着儿童车的栏杆。

“你太小了，再说你爹说你困了，该睡觉了。快睡。”

“就不！就不！”

里奥听哥哥说过，小孩子困了会闹脾气。但他不知道是不是这种闹法，孩子到底要不要睡觉？

“嗯，那你就别睡了。”

他这样一说，孩子反而不知道该怎么办了，睁着鼓鼓的眼睛不服气又困惑地看着叔叔。他原本想继续反对里奥的话。

“我不管，我要去玩，让我去玩！”

里奥看了一眼远处泡在海水里亲密无间的哥哥嫂子，觉得还是不能放开侄子去当电灯泡。他把孩子揪起来放到自己怀里。

“我们睡觉，我陪你一起睡。”

“我不要，我不要！”

本哈明站起来向外跑，被里奥握住脚踝动不了了，他气恼地去掰里奥的手，然后和叔叔闹起来。玩了一会儿，他很快困了，趴在垫子上睡着了。

孩子睡着后，里奥反倒精神了。他记得不远处有卖冰激凌的地方，把睡迷糊的侄子抱起来就去找那家店了。

里奥沿着路走了好一会儿才找到甜品店，他单手抱着孩子，用另一只手付钱。旁边有个七八岁的小姑娘正吃着冰激凌看他。

“你一只手抱着他不累吗？”

“不累啊，”里奥向她笑了笑，“他很轻的。”

“可他看上去好重。”

“他才两岁，不会很重。”

里奥抱着孩子、提着一大盒加了冰块的冰激凌向回走，但他几乎是刚迈出店门口，就险些撞到另一人身上。

“抱歉……”

“哦没事——”

两人都停住了。

穆勒难以置信地打量着里奥。

“你怎么……”

“你真是阴魂不散啊。”里奥幽幽说道，抱着孩子继续向前走。不用想，穆勒自然跟了上来。

“你来这儿度假？”

里奥没回答这种废话。

“你哪弄来的孩子？还长得怪好看的……和你好像啊。”

“我侄子，”里奥忽然想起孩子还在场，“别当着孩子的面说不该说的话。我要回去了，再见。”

“对我犯得着这样吗，里奥？我们都认识多少年了。”穆勒懒洋洋地走在他身旁。

他几次对里奥发问，里奥都敷衍地应对了，在他快走到自己和家人住的那栋房子时，穆勒问道：“我都走到这儿了，你不请我进去坐坐？”

“不。”

德国人忽然来了脾气。

“施魏因施泰格都见过你家里人，我怎么不能？”

里奥一怔，抱着孩子停下。

“巴斯蒂安是我未婚夫，你算是谁？”

其实这时两人说岔了。穆勒说的是施魏因施泰格在阿根廷旅游时去过梅西家，里奥以为他在说订婚宴那天晚上两家人见面的场景。但这对他们的谈话影响都是一样的，气氛变得剑拔弩张起来。

“你去哪了，里奥……是你的朋友吗？”

里奥的妹妹玛利亚索尔从穆勒身后走过来。

里奥立刻笑了。

“他是德国队的穆勒，不可能是我的朋友。”

穆勒气恼地看着他，却又不能说难听的话。他以为里奥至少会在家人面前装装样子，没想到他竟然这样不管不顾地说了一句。

玛利亚索尔这才看见穆勒的正脸，她轻轻“哦”了一声。

“我是他的朋友，你别听他乱开玩笑。”穆勒笑嘻嘻地接上。

里奥完全不打算给他这个台阶下。

“哦，我当了一次卖国贼还不够，还要当第二次。这还真是朋友干的事啊。”

玛利亚索尔没再看穆勒，显然只把他当成国家队的仇敌看待。她接过来冰激凌，和抱着侄子的里奥一起离开了。

里奥和妹妹一起走进房子中，连句道别也没对穆勒说。反正在他们看来，他就是个不受欢迎的外人，没必要和他客套。

穆勒在房子外面站了好一会儿。

 

晚上一家人吃饭时，里奥抱着本哈明，把烤肉吹凉了给他。本哈明抓着盘子里的食物送到嘴里，然后揪了一颗葡萄递到里奥嘴边。

“给你吃——”

里奥张开嘴，本哈明把葡萄喂给他，继而像大人一样叹了口气，抻着胳膊伸懒腰、趴在里奥怀里不动了。

“你又困了？嗯？”

本哈明卷翘的睫毛扇了扇，咕哝着嘴唇。

“今天我见到一个人，和叔叔一起……”

“快睡吧，胖宝宝。”里奥在他头上亲了一下，开始拍他的后背。本哈明很快困得说不出话了。

“你碰到谁了？”罗德里格问。

“没碰到谁啊。”里奥答道，津津有味地吃着烤肉，一边单手拍着孩子。

幸好孩子年纪还小，也好哄。他可不想在自己家的餐桌上提起穆勒。

但和穆勒在同一个地方度假还是有风险，谁知道那个神经病一发起疯来会干什么？要不要换个地方？

可这次又不是他自己，他和一大家人一起来的……

里奥左思右想，觉得自己不至于害怕似的躲着穆勒。大不了他少出门，别和穆勒碰面罢了。

 

但里奥还是低估了穆勒的脸皮厚度。第二天中午，他从海滩回来时，竟然看见穆勒站在自家房子门口。但他想要诓骗家人、让他们把他当做客人对待的计划显然失败了，开门的是母亲，她把德国人挡在门外，并不认同他“朋友”和“客人”的说法。

“……里奥没和我们提过你，我们不想再卷进麻烦里。”

“我只是顺路来拜访一下……”

里奥快步走近时，听见母亲这样说道。

“妈，我来吧，你去歇着。”

母亲转身回去了，和梅西家所有人一样，见到不喜欢的人她一眼也不多看。

先后被里奥以及他的妹妹、母亲以陌生的态度对待，穆勒几乎要气炸了。

“你怎么回事？我对你家人来说是什么？瘟疫吗？”

里奥奇怪他怎么有脸发火。他关上房门，把穆勒推到外面。

“是我该问你怎么回事才对。你想怎么样？我同意和你上床但并没同意让你搅进我的生活里，我没兴趣见你的朋友，你也和我的家人保持距离，这点道理都不懂？”

“你同意和我上床？你让我上了吗？”穆勒问。

里奥笑了下，低声说道，“口口声声说我下贱，你呢？跑上门来骚扰我的家人、就为了求我和你上床吗？我不和你废话，以后不许骚扰我的家人朋友、队友，否则我们彻底没戏。”

“我什么时候——”

“我只是提前和你打个招呼，免得你以后又干出这种蠢事。”

他们僵持着。事实上里奥已经做出了退让，他并没拒绝上床，只是说让穆勒远离他的家人朋友，只是他态度强硬，让穆勒看起来明显处于下风，德国人不想服软。

“这么说你答应以后还让我干？”穆勒假笑道。

里奥回以同样的假笑，声音很轻，“只要你肯乖乖听话。”

他说话的语气好像穆勒是他养的宠物一样。穆勒还想再争辩几句，但里奥已经在瞪着他了。

“还不走？”

再说下去也没个结果，还不如以后在床上教训他。

穆勒又一次憋着一肚子火从梅西家门口离开了。

 

里奥和家人换了两个地方度假，假期只剩下十天时，家人们回到阿根廷，他独自去了另一座岛屿。被他形容为“阴魂不散”的穆勒第二天就追过来了。里奥不允许他和自己住同一间，让他住到另一家度假村里，并说自己会去找他。

穆勒按照里奥所说的，住进一间独栋的宽敞房子里。里奥说他下午会来，但却直到晚上七点才现身。穆勒等得焦躁又恼怒，就好像他在等着梅西来干他似的。

“你怎么磨蹭了一下午？”

“别管我，”里奥望着正盯着自己的穆勒，“我们不去卧室了？难道你看着我就能高潮了？”

穆勒烦躁地带路，领着里奥进了卧室。他刚要伸手脱里奥的衣服，里奥指着床示意道：“去躺着。”

车略

 

  * 穆勒没在床上见到里奥，房子里也没有他的身影。他给里奥打电话，但就是打不通，他换了酒店中的电话打，同样没人接听。



他不知道里奥住在哪里，也不知道房间号，过了两天都没再见到阿根廷人的影子。穆勒恼火地在岛上等着，直到不得不离开时，才满腔怒火地回了德国。

 

到家后，穆勒只休息了两天，就匆忙赶去英国参加一个颁奖典礼。他抵达之后才知道这次邀请的对象包括梅西。他向接待他的工作人员问了一句其他人都什么时候来的，对方热情地回答了，多数人都是提前一天到达的，只有梅西比较早，他提前一个星期就来了。

“哦还有施魏因施泰格，您的队友……但他不能算是‘来得早’吧，他本来就住在这儿。不是刚转会过来么。”

穆勒抽动着嘴角露出僵硬的微笑，向对方表示感谢。

在颁奖典礼前一天的晚宴上，穆勒看见被安排在同一张桌子上的里奥和施魏因施泰格，虽然他们中间隔了两个人，但里奥的头一直微微侧着，正在专心听施魏因施泰格说话。施魏因施泰格的目光有几次偷偷望向里奥，都被穆勒精准地捕捉到了。

这两个不要脸的蠢货，真不怕东窗事发？还有——梅西忽然丢下他、就是为了来找施魏因施泰格吗？

 

穆勒打听到里奥的住处，晚宴结束后立刻去找他，他暴躁地在门上敲了半天，门才打开。

“你是怎么回事！”门一开穆勒就向里奥推了一把。他用力不大，但动作中的粗鲁不言而喻。里奥并没在意。

“你最好出去，趁着没人看见。”他漠然说道。

穆勒赫然见到施魏因施泰格坐在屋内的沙发上，他没看穆勒，只是整理着有些松垮的领带。

再看向里奥，他原本平整的衬衫也多了褶皱，还有两颗扣子没系。

“你们两个疯了？”

“和你无关，”里奥望着他，忽然笑了，“你想再去告密一次吗？去啊，那不就是你会做的事吗。”

这时穆勒的眼神倒像是真的疯了。

“上一次你不辞而别、从我的房子里跑了，就是为了来找他吗？”

“我为什么走难道你不清楚？滚出去！”

里奥不由分说地把他推了出去。

穆勒本想再次敲门、砸门，但这里是酒店、很容易引起别人的注意，还有大批媒体住在这里；而且就算再进去、今天也不是他教训这小混蛋的最好时机。想到施魏因施泰格还在房里、自己却被赶出来，穆勒恨得牙痒，可也只能暂时咽下这口气，等着下一次和阿根廷人见面。

 

赶走了不速之客，里奥不得不回头面对又一个让他头疼的客人。

施魏因施泰格多喝了些酒，忽然就不管不顾地来找里奥，好在里奥把他稳住了，也幸好穆勒的敲门声让施魏因施泰格清醒过来。

“下次别再这样了，这太冒险了。”里奥在旁边的沙发上坐下，劝着施魏因施泰格。

后者点点头，目光仍贪恋地看着他。

“别再喝这么多了。”

“好。”施魏因施泰格顺从地答应着。

里奥努力忍着想要亲吻他的欲望，拿着手机走到窗边，站的离施魏因施泰格远一点。

德国人进来容易出去难，被小报发现他进过里奥的房间，无论是几分钟还是一个小时，他们都会掀起一场轩然大波。无奈之下，里奥只好给他的巴萨队友发信息，让他们过来呆一会儿，十几分钟后和施魏因施泰格一起离开，这样才能掩人耳目。

伊涅斯塔和苏亚雷斯立刻赶来救火，他们干脆把教练也带来了。这次尴尬的见面立刻变成了巴萨人对施魏因施泰格关于德甲和转会问题的询问。反正来都来了，问答模式总比一声不吭好。

十分钟后，里奥的客人们离开了，剩下教练对里奥说教、规劝一会儿后，这个晚上终于有惊无险地过去了。

除了更加愤怒的穆勒这个潜在威胁。

送走教练、锁好门时，里奥不情愿地想着下次穆勒又要发疯到什么地步。

 

初遇：第一个清晨

 

被Omega微弱的甜淡气息唤醒时，穆勒把怀里的人抱得更紧了。他确信没有更好的清晨。如果可能，他希望每天都在这样的床榻上醒来，怀中搂着他的Omega，和他交缠着双腿。

闭着眼，他迷蒙地吻着Omega的脸颊和脖子，温热的皮肤上残留着酒香和情欲的气息，他收紧胳膊，在Omega身上吻着、嗅着，就在情欲正要抬头时，穆勒忽然睁开眼。

看到怀中顶着一团棕色乱发的脑袋，穆勒立刻清醒了。他压低了喘气声，把胳膊缓缓向外抽。

感觉到身边的人在动，里奥翻了个身，背对着他躺着。

穆勒的眼睛瞪得老大。他记得自己昨天和梅西上床了，但清早醒来发现巴萨和阿根廷的前锋被他搂在怀里，这一事实还是让他难以相信。他静悄悄地坐起来，无声无息地穿着衣服。

阿根廷人不会希望他留在这里，那太尴尬了，他醒了以后一定希望房中只有他自己。

穆勒匆忙套着裤子。只是，即使他现在紧张，也不耽误昨晚的记忆涌入脑海。

清醒之后，穆勒认为昨天他做了再正确不过的决定。和Omega上床太爽了，和梅西上床太爽了。

可惜他是梅西，不然他们以后还能再见面，多做几次。

正在穆勒穿好了裤子要去拿上衣时，床上的Omega动了动，翻过身来，然后那双棕色的眼睛就睁开了，困倦迷茫地看着他。

一时间穆勒连衣服也忘了穿，胳膊僵在半空中。

他呆呆地望着梅西，后者仍是没睡醒的样子。

“早。”梅西看着他。

“早。”穆勒答道。他怔了怔，然后才想起来该继续穿衣服。他仓促穿好上衣，但仍呆站在原地。他想开口却不知道说什么，想马上告别又似乎太没礼貌。

昨夜他才是那个主导整件事的人，是他占有眼前这个Omega、让梅西呻吟颤抖，可不知怎么，现在处于下风的却好像是自己。

梅西只比他年长两岁，面容还有些孩子气，可此刻他卷着被子蜷在床上、目光不经意地扫过穆勒时，却好像他已经回到了球场。没有人能阻止他的球场。

他身上没有那种能压迫人的气场，穆勒对自己说。梅西只是看起来对于自己在做什么、做了什么十分确信，所以并不需要慌乱或紧张。

他摸过来手机看了一眼。

“都这个时候了……”梅西坐起来，揉了揉头发，看了眼还呆站在床边的德国人，“你赶快回去吧，别让人发现你不在房里。”

梅西态度坦然，但不知为何，穆勒却感觉别扭，好像他做了什么亏心事。但这次性爱你情我愿，并没有什么亏欠。

“呃，好，”他答应着，却没走，感觉好像忘了什么，“需要我帮你做点什么吗？比如拿个早餐？”

“不用。”梅西答道，被子严严实实盖在腰上，手掌按在两边。穆勒这才注意到梅西的脸上也有一抹不自然，似乎期盼着穆勒马上出去、他好能起床穿衣服。

“我这就走。”

穆勒会意，刚迈出去两步，梅西问道：“昨天的事可以不对其他人提起吗？”

“当然当然，一定不说，”穆勒赶快答应，然后记起另一件事，“昨天……呃……我好像……你可能需要避孕药，别忘了。”他一时想不到有什么委婉说法能表示“我昨天射在你身体里了”。

“哦，这个我知道，没事的。”

说完这句，两人都看着彼此，等待、猜测对方是否还要说些什么、有没有什么重要的事被遗忘，相顾无言几秒后，两人都松了口气。穆勒赶快和他道别。

“那我走了，再见。”

里奥回了一句“再见”，穆勒立刻转身离开，向自己的房间匆匆走去。

 

看着德国人关好门，里奥这才松开腰上抓着被子的手。尽管房间里只有自己，但他还是穿上浴袍，然后才下床去浴室。

之前里奥和几个人上过床，这让他至少不必对性大惊小怪、在外人面前出洋相。而且身体被满足的感觉很舒服，虽然和其他球队的队员忽然上床很尴尬，但就算回到昨天，里奥也还是会做出同样的选择。

好在穆勒没有咬人的习惯。洗澡时里奥庆幸地发现身上只有少数几处吻痕。他不在发情期，这时会怀孕的几率很低，而且为了确保他的身体在世界杯期间不会被发情期扰乱，队里的Omega都吃了队医统一发放的药，这使得怀孕的可能被降到最低。

清理好身体，里奥赶快吃药，换上训练服。

昨天穆勒做得并不过火，可能是因为他们都醉了，也可能因为他考虑到第二天他们都还有训练。里奥试着拉伸肌肉，确认身体一切正常，今天的训练也无需担心。

话虽如此，里奥还是对昨晚的事有些犹豫，仿佛做了错事。世界杯期间他不该纵欲，更不该和其他国家队的人（尤其是德国人）发生关系，但事情将错就错地发生了，目前看来，也没有什么糟糕的后果。

 

穆勒想要对整件事视而不见，但事实并不像他想象的那么容易。和阿根廷人发生过关系的那天早上，他在早饭时久久地发着呆，想着昨夜梅西在他怀中呻吟、双腿缠着他的腰与他亲吻时的感觉，他空荡的手臂还记得拥着那具身体的触感，甚至Omega的香味也仿佛萦绕在身旁。

“想什么呢？”

穆勒赶快回过神来，看了眼施魏因施泰格。

“没什么。”

他们各自吃着东西，拉姆看了两人一眼。

“你昨天哪去了？”施魏因施泰格问。

穆勒一呆，头也没抬起来，“你说什么啊？”

“你昨天没回房间，你说我在说什么？”

他低头吃着面包，假装自己在忙着应付食物。

“喝多了走错房间，有个空客房正好没关门。”

施魏因施泰格似乎并不相信他的说辞，但既然穆勒不想照实回答，他也没再追问。

 

早饭后教练对大家讲了这几天的训练安排，他们什么时候去踩场，战术会因为对手是阿根廷而有什么调整。一整天，阿根廷这个词都在穆勒脑海中没完没了地转着，多数时候这都是他想要掩饰自己去想梅西的幌子。他对梅西自然没什么感情，但第一次和Omega上床终归是个不小的冲击，他不是滥交的人，前后也只和两三个人有过关系，而以往的性事并没有哪一次留下过这么深刻的印象。

休息时，大家聊起即将到来的比赛，穆勒很愿意听众人提起阿根廷，提起梅西。

说到梅西，就不得不说到他的比赛和表现，队友们聊到他最近的赛事和新闻时，穆勒有种奇特的感觉，仿佛他是队伍中的叛徒，和对手的主力上了床；同时也有种莫名的欢欣，他们正在谈论的人昨天与他水乳交融，现在他就坐在众人中间，却没有人知道这件事。

训练时穆勒竭力收回思绪，到了晚上，他已经开始遗忘昨晚，以免影响即将到来的比赛。

 

一天的训练结束，吃过晚饭后众人一起回房间。刚走出电梯，施魏因施泰格凑到他身旁。

“你身上有Omega的味道，早上我闻到了。”

穆勒一时呆滞，转头对上施魏因施泰格得意的笑容。

“放心吧，我会替你保密的。”

他冲着穆勒眨了眨眼，穆勒脑中乱作一团，连应该马上否认都忘了。等他想到应该用玩笑的语气漫不经心地否认这件事时，最好的应答时机已经消失了，施魏因施泰格走开了。

 

 

 

第十二章

 

皮球滚到身旁时，里奥还没碰到球，罗贝托已经开弓箭一般地冲过来抢了，苏亚雷斯也来凑热闹，三人争了几下，球被里奥踢出去，罗贝托抢球不成又没站稳，扑到里奥身上把他压倒了。

训练还没开始，大家都看着他们笑，罗贝托站起来、拉起里奥。教练正和队医说着什么，眼睛盯在里奥身上，看见他忽然被队友扑倒吓了一跳，赶快喊着让他过来。

里奥走过去，被队医和教练带着向场外走。

“去哪啊？不训练吗？”

“有几句话要和你说。”恩里克应了一声，和队医一起把里奥带去办公室。

“你的体检结果非常好，只是有两件事我们想要和你确定一下。”

门刚一关上，队医立刻说道。他打开一份报告翻了翻，似乎还想最后确认一遍。

里奥在椅子上坐下，队医和教练站在两边看他，两人都是神情严峻，里奥觉得很有趣，这样他好像要被逼供的罪犯一样。

“是这样，”队医清了清喉咙，“第一件事是：检查结果显示你怀孕了。在让你进行重新的专项检查之前，我们想和你确认这件事……是否有可能发生。”

“怀孕了？”里奥怔了几秒，看到教练和队医的严肃表情后忍不住笑了，“这不可能，您要是知道之前我努力备孕好几个月都没结果，您就会和我一样觉得这次体检不靠谱了。检测出错了吧？”

“有这种可能。但略过这个不谈——这么说你没察觉到你有怀孕的迹象？”队医继续问。

“没有。如果有的话，我一定检查或者对你们说了。赛季才刚开始啊，我不可能选在这个时候。”

“先别怀疑结果，里奥，你只回答我，你有怀孕的可能吗？”

这个问题里奥倒是不能立刻否定。

“呃——有。”

“那么你有百分之九十九的可能确实怀孕了——现在还不能保证百分之百，你需要做专项检查确定一下。就在今天训练结束后。”

里奥向队医和教练来回看了看。“呃……好。您刚才说有两个问题，第二个是什么？”

“第二，如果怀孕，你打算留下吗？”

里奥有一会儿没出声。如果此时怀孕，孩子只会是穆勒的，还是他怒火中烧、故意让自己难受的那次带来的，对于留下穆勒的孩子，他当然抵触，但他总不至于因为对生父看不顺眼、就拿掉孩子顺便损害自己的身体吧？

“这个得给我几天时间考虑吧？”里奥问。

“那是自然，”教练答道，“今天你先带上护具，训练的时候有个磕磕碰碰都不用担心了，但别像刚才那样和人撞到一起了，初期还是小心点。”

“这么早就用护具？”里奥有些吃惊。

队医打开准备好的盒子，为里奥戴上简易的护具。

“月份不同，护具不一样。这是给怀孕初期准备的——别吸气，好了。你要是留下孩子，以后每个月我都会给你换新的。”

“我——呃——怀孕有多久了？”

“三周。”

里奥发现自己问的太多余了。和施魏因施泰格分手后，他只和别人发生过一次关系，问不问时间有什么用？

里奥还在困惑地想着，队医对他说起注意事项，然后教练又问了他几个问题，好便于他向上面汇报、并尽量不让队里为难里奥。

“而且你不是有意想要孩子的，是这样吧？”教练问。

“当然不是，”里奥摸着肚子向外走，心想着他想要孩子不假，但可不怎么想要穆勒的。如果是巴斯蒂安……

“我没有故意给队里找麻烦。”里奥赶快收回思绪，对教练说。

“我知道，我和他们说，你尽快做决定。下午检查之后医生会和你好好谈谈，之后俱乐部也会找你，我会在场的……”

 

新赛季开始的第一天就与众不同。上午里奥被通知他有可能怀孕，下午做了检查后确认了这一结果。俱乐部已经知道了消息，把他留在体检中心谈了好久，对生育和流产的影响做出详细分析，让他尽量提早做决定。

“但也别为这件事太伤神，暂时还不着急，过一两个星期你再告诉我们决定就好。”

里奥点着头，心里却想哪用得上那么久。

 

晚上回到家，里奥啃着梨靠在沙发上发呆时，他忽然抬起手，盯着被啃了一半的梨。最近他没少吃水果，今天又买了很多草莓、葡萄，以前他对这些东西都没热情。本以为他最近只是犯懒不想做饭，也不想吃热的东西，现在发现有了孩子，才知道是怀孕让他的口味变了。

想到怀孕，里奥的梨也吃不下去了。有孩子当然好，他二十出头就盼着能有后代，这已经来得够晚了。可孩子的爹却是个减分项。当初和巴斯蒂安怎么就没这么顺利呢？

这天晚上他应该好好思考孩子的去留，但里奥一想到施魏因施泰格就停不下来，也不管什么孩子了。

和施魏因施泰格备孕时，他们买了很多验孕棒，这里和他们在慕尼黑的家里都有。巴斯蒂安怎么处置那些东西了？都丢掉了吗？

里奥去浴室里找出剩下的三盒验孕棒，坐在地上检查着。其中一盒拆封了，用了一大半，另外两盒还是完整的。他看了看生产日期，这些东西还没过期，但他已经用不上了。

要扔了吗？他抬头，看着架子上那只穿拜仁球衣的伯尼熊。伯尼熊兴高采烈地看着远方，并未对他做出回答。

那时他总是拿着验孕棒验个没完，每一次都失望不已。这次有了孩子，他却完全高兴不起来。

里奥站起身，掀起衣服，反复打量镜子中平坦的腹部。他无法相信自己有了孩子，他感觉不到任何东西。

施魏因施泰格的名字滞留在脑海中不肯离去。如果是巴斯蒂安的孩子，他是不是早就感觉到它了？他是不是早就攥着手机、护着肚子激动地告诉恋人这个好消息？

可孩子的父亲是另一人，里奥甚至无法将这个生命的到来定义为“好消息”。

回到卧室，里奥拉窗帘时向窗中的影子望了一眼。

留下孩子的话，他的生活恐怕会被彻底改变。他不应该和穆勒有这么多连结。

里奥从未咬牙切齿地恨过穆勒——对于讨厌的人他很难有强烈的感情，他看穆勒不顺眼，那人让他厌烦，可标记把他们联系到一起，无视里奥是否愿意。

想到被强行标记的那天，里奥倒真对他有几分恨意。那次标记改变了里奥的生活，如果不是因为标记，里奥早就把他踢开了。

本来就是阴魂不散的存在，再生下他的孩子，以后他会把自己的生活搅成什么样？

里奥坐在床上想了许久。他并不确定穆勒对孩子是什么态度，但如果他能被这个事实吓跑、或者厌烦孩子、不想承担责任，于是以后再也不来烦自己——这倒是个不错的结果。但穆勒那副没心没肺的样子恐怕很难被一个孩子吓退……

想到这里，里奥突兀地冷笑一声。

口口声声说“干到你怀上我的种”的人不是他么，他要是知道这件事，不知道会是什么表情。

仔细想想，里奥认为穆勒不会喜欢自己有了他的孩子这件事，穆勒不是好多次都说他如何下贱吗？

如果里奥认定和他上床的某个人下贱，里奥是绝对不愿让这种人怀上自己的孩子的——那岂不是对自己的一种侮辱吗？想必穆勒也会恼羞成怒吧……但前提是如果他知道孩子是他的。

他算什么东西，也配知道孩子的身份？里奥拍了拍枕头，穿着施魏因施泰格的T恤躺下了。他可不会告诉穆勒真相，这样怀孕时至少不用再见他那张丑脸了。呸，他长得丑不假，但孩子可千万不能像他。

说不定他对生育过的Omega没兴趣，那以后就能彻底摆脱他了……

里奥在肚皮上拍了两下，又拍了两下，好像想听里面的小东西会不会给他回应似的。但腹部连最微小的感觉也没有。

里奥拉上被子。

睡觉，明天再想。

 

虽然队友们和里奥一样不知道他对孩子去留的打算，但这并不耽误八卦。一进更衣室，里奥就和队友们嘻嘻哈哈地闹了起来，他说不能公开孩子的父亲是谁，关系好的队友们纷纷站出来当爹、表示要负责，开玩笑地占他的便宜。

“说真的，里奥，孩子的爹各方面条件怎么样？比如近不近视、有没有什么会遗传的病？”伊涅斯塔问。

“这些都没有。”里奥诚实地答道。

“这么说不是一夜情。”伊涅斯塔立刻断定，队友们叫嚷起来。

“安德烈你怎么这样！”里奥气得笑起来，队友们也笑了，“以后不能和你说话了，又要被套话。”

嘴上这样说着，但里奥并不介意队友们知道这些信息。只要没人知道孩子是穆勒的就行。虽然穆勒也是个能力不错的球员，可里奥因为对他的厌恶、认定有了他的孩子不是什么值得宣扬的事。

伊涅斯塔不再开玩笑，在里奥旁边坐下，小声问他考虑得怎么样了。并和他说了一会儿他所知道的生育过的运动员的事，给里奥提了许多有用的建议。

“我也想过了，流产肯定会伤身体——至少比生育的伤害大。反正都需要休息和恢复，我还不如选择对我有利的……但还没决定。”

“再说你想要孩子是吧？”伊涅斯塔问。

里奥点点头。两人一边说一边向外走去。

 

中午吃饭时，餐厅里的电视播着体育评论节目。主持人和评论员比较着这一赛季英超各个球队的实力。里奥正猜测他们会不会提起施魏因施泰格，那人就在屏幕上出现了。

里奥觉得不太舒服，低头吃着饭，也不再看屏幕了。

旁边的皮克凑过来。

“孩子不是他的吧？”

里奥“哼”了一声。

“我巴不得是他的呢。”

“我倒不太讨厌他，”皮克若有所思地看着屏幕，“他在那群德国佬里还算是看着顺眼的一个。”

“别提德国人了，”里奥按了下喉咙，“反胃。”

 

队医为里奥请了专业的医生，为他进一步做详细检查。在孕期检查结果示意一切都好后，里奥立刻提出他最关心的问题：他现在身上有未完成的标记，如果想怀上其他人的孩子是不是很困难。

“以前尝试过？”

“尝试了快半年，一点效果都没有。”

“理论上来说确实是这样。目前还没什么方法能有效解决这种问题。”

看来这事还真不容易处理。可走到这一步也并非绝路，他也不用太忧虑，他还是能自主选择生活的……至于孩子，他想留下就留下，想打掉就打掉，流着那人一半的血又能怎么样？他做梦也别想跑来指手画脚。

只是，这种想法其实也只是一种自我安慰吧……里奥看着报告想，很快又耸了耸肩：不然怎么样？不安慰自己、不让自己好受点、难道他要大哭大喊不成？

“如果不愿意在运动员的黄金年龄耽误另一个赛季，你下一次怀孕应该在几年之后，是这样吧？你的身体状况非常好，我保证那时你依旧能正常怀孕，无论这次选择流产还是生育。”

医生继续说着。

里奥确实希望他能拥有不止一个孩子。在不考虑怀孕困难的情况下，他要过上四五年才能考虑生育，那不如现在把这个也留下，到时候他就能有两个孩子了——就像他的侄子本哈明那样会大吵大嚷、还喂葡萄给他吃的宝宝。要是长得像自己，这件事其实也不那么糟……

“现在有什么不良反应吗？呕吐？抽筋？”

“都没有，”里奥答道，“我真怀孕了吗？不会是检查错了吧？以前就错过一次。”

“货真价实，就在你肚子里，错不了，”医生答道，“孕期迟早会有不适的反应，如果孩子的父亲在，他的信息素会让你好受些。怀孕前期的性行为也是可以接受的，只要不进入生殖腔——”

里奥的眼下惊悚地抽动着。

“忽然说起这些问题，是不是太……”

“不然你以为你们的队医为什么把我推荐给你？和陌生人说这些总比听熟人对你讲要好吧？”医生低着头，从镜框上方打量着他，接上之前的话，“就像我刚刚说的，你的身体状况很好，前四五个月发生性行为都没问题……”

他继续讲着，里奥还是一脸受到惊吓的表情。

离开医院后，里奥开车回家，等红灯时想起他和施魏因施泰格讨论过孩子的名字。

他会姓梅西啊。管他父亲是谁，这都是自己的孩子不假。莱昂·梅西，安德烈·梅西，多好听的名字……如果是女孩就更好了。

 

发现怀孕四天后，里奥告诉队里自己会留下孩子的打算，当天也向家人通知了这件事。他撒了谎，说孩子是一个偶尔发生关系的朋友的，他不想把事情变复杂，只想自己养孩子，不会告诉对方胎儿的存在，也不能告诉父母那人是谁。

“反正都是我的孩子，有什么区别。”

这次意外没让里奥高兴也没让他沮丧，但为了让家人安心，他还是装出欣喜若狂的样子，还和父母讨论孩子的名字，说孩子出生以后的打算等等。

家里人不放心，选了个大家都有空的日子，里奥的父母和哥哥妹妹都来看他了。里奥没料到他们会忽然来西班牙，但在生活即将发生重大改变时，或许有家人陪伴还是更舒服些。

“我好着呢，好得不得了，你们再问我可生气啦。”

又一次答出类似的话时，里奥装出不高兴的样子。母亲在他腿上拍了一下，嗔怪他做事欠考虑。

“但结果不是挺好嘛？”里奥劝着她，历数此时怀孕的好处，过几年好继续要第二个之类的。

白天时家里人问了他许多问题，晚上到了睡觉时间，关上房门后，里奥疲倦极了。

他不是没注意到父母目光中的惊异和忧虑，甚至有两次和母亲的目光相遇，里奥几乎能清楚看到她眼中的话：为什么不能是你原本的未婚夫呢？你们不是都订婚了吗？如果没闹出那件事……如果能和他在一起……

我也想啊。里奥脱下衣服。拿起扔在床边的那件T恤穿上——还是那件施魏因施泰格的旧衣服。最近里奥一直拿它当睡衣。

上次以为自己怀孕时，施魏因施泰格欣喜若狂，还陪他去了医院。他们先是惊喜，然后失望，那时里奥情绪低落，施魏因施泰格一直耐着性子安慰他，尝试备孕时也从未让他难受过……想到这里，里奥又是一阵咬牙切齿，施魏因施泰格总是温柔体贴，里奥状态不好时他也会一直忍着、耐心地哄着他，而穆勒……想到那天他暴戾的样子，里奥恨不得立刻打掉孩子。

他当然不能只为一个念头就赌气做决定，不然……

里奥拿过来手机，打开自己以前和施魏因施泰格的一次视频通话。施魏因施泰格温柔低沉的声音立刻传进耳中，他笑着，在炫目到发白的灯光下对里奥说他们下次假期的安排。

“来的时候别拎箱子了，我的衣服够了，别再特意从巴塞罗那买，拎着太沉……”

在里奥意识到时，他已经望着屏幕笑了好半天了。没多久，里奥的眼睛干涩起来。

他终于有孩子了。和喜欢的人尝试了那么久都没成功，现在却因一个让他反感的人怀了孕。

里奥骤然感觉心灰意冷，什么都不奢望了。那个人可以什么都好，可以什么都不好——他不是巴斯蒂安，于是便怎么样都无所谓了。

视频中的施魏因施泰格还在说着。

“……我们刻名字的戒指刚刚做好，他们给我发了照片，下周就能取了，你看……”

手机上出现一对婚戒，施魏因施泰格和里奥的名字在光线的映射下十分模糊。

里奥的鼻子酸了。他关掉手机扔到一旁，蜷缩着捂住腹部。

他是个成年人，他不应该多愁善感。但上帝作证，那是他爱的人啊。

 

里奥睡着后，他梦见自己喝醉了酒。那是个炎热的夏日傍晚，海风吹拂着雪白的窗纱。他的身体瘫软，燃烧着欲望。他在一间陌生的宽敞卧室里，房间有灰色的墙壁和灰色的天花板，窗外不断滚进不属于夏季的落叶，它们湿漉漉地在地板上翻滚，或飘落到他与施魏因施泰格拥抱的床上。

他们哀伤地亲吻彼此，缓慢地做爱，铭记着此刻的感觉和对方的样子，仿佛知道这是他们的最后一次。

里奥知道这不是真的。他和施魏因施泰格连最后一次拥抱和亲吻都没有，机场的那天他们仓促见面、仓促分离，什么都没留下。上一次亲密也早变成了遥远的回忆。

即使这样，里奥还是回到与巴斯蒂安缠绵的梦中，并劝说自己这才是事实。他们悲伤地拥有彼此，里奥的鼻子在梦中无端地落下血滴。但他不在乎，施魏因施泰格会为他留下孩子。

 

午饭后父母和马蒂亚斯在他们的房间里不知道说着什么，妹妹也过去了，只有罗德里格和里奥留在客厅里。罗德里格在手机上看婴儿服装，一边告诉里奥什么材质的比较好，什么样的中看不中用。两人心不在焉地说了一会儿，他们的谈话莫名起来，但彼此都知道对方在说什么。

“你考虑好了？”

“对啊。”

“不后悔？”

“有什么后悔的。”

“你要是觉得不舒服，不用勉强自己，你怎么决定我们都会支持你……”

“真没事……”

里奥和他说了起来。翻来覆去，都是差不多的东西。哥哥担心他，里奥反复保证自己什么事都没有、好得不得了。

说话时罗德里格望着他，里奥只看着桌角散落的糖果。

他们的对话终于被门铃打断。罗德里格过去开门，然后叫了一声里奥。

穆勒在门外站着，他又一次露出惊讶的表情。他没料到里奥家里会有别人。那人是他哥哥，穆勒在网上见过。里奥不接他的电话，信息也从不回复——或者说根本看不到，所以来找阿根廷人，穆勒只能碰运气。

“啊呀，这不是熟人吗，”里奥关上门，和穆勒站在门外，“你又闲得难受了？”

敲开梅西家的门不到一分钟，穆勒第二次感到诧异。里奥确实讨厌他，但平常里奥只是很少对他说话，这种刚见面就对他语出讥讽的时候，还是头一回。

“你怎么了？”穆勒疑惑地打量着他。

“你来干什么？”

穆勒没去想里奥为什么明知故问。

“当然是来干你。”他讽刺地答道，“你家里不方便的话，我可以在外面开个房间，等你过……”

“你对干大了肚子的人有兴趣吗？你有这种特殊爱好？干怀孕的人？”

里奥立刻不留情地反击，话语句句难听。后来穆勒想到，这就是他明知故问的原因，里奥早想好要怎么回击了。

穆勒怀疑又吃惊地看着他。“你——开什么玩笑？”

“你听没听过怀孕的人都脾气不好？我现在就有这种感觉，你还是赶快走吧，说不定我还有暴力倾向呢。”

这样说着，里奥露出嘲讽的笑容。

“你真怀孕了？是——是他的？”

穆勒像看到什么令人作呕的东西一样看着他的肚子，眼睛流露着极度的轻蔑和反感。

里奥久久地望着他。

沉默片刻，他轻声笑起来。继而按着肚子，笑得要直不起腰的样子。过了一会才直起身体。

“你说呢？”

“我没和你开玩笑，梅西，你最好不是在耍我。”

“穆勒，能和你干的时候我哪次找过借口？对，我被你的标记影响、不然也不想跟你上床，但在我和巴斯蒂安恋爱那一年多之外，我找理由对你推三阻四过？我不都是直接骂你恶心、让你滚吗？”

穆勒的神色由怀疑和惊讶渐渐转为厌恶。

“是上次在英国他留下的种？”

里奥只笑了一声，不作回答。

风卷着草叶从他们脚下刮过。穆勒打量着里奥过大的、写着德语文字的T恤，看着他手上从未摘下过的黑色细绳。

“你真把自己当成没人要的烂货吗，梅西？都分手了还求他操得你怀上孩子？”

“你不是一直这样说我的吗？我不就是这种人吗？”里奥冷冷地望着他。

“你明知道就算有了野种你们也不可能在一起。”

“我知道，那又怎么样？你说的都对，穆勒，我就是下贱，但我只对施魏因施泰格下贱。我宁愿被他干到怀上私生子，也不想和你上床——我甚至愿意生完这个之后马上让他干得我怀上第二个。你说这主意怎么样？”

在穆勒认识他的几年来，里奥每一年都在变化。在他和施魏因施泰格走近之后，他的变化更多了。里奥对他的态度总是带着漠然和敌意，最初面对自己的挑衅，他只是让他闭嘴，或干脆不说话，但在和那个人恋爱之后，他一改从前的态度，不再总是忍着，偶尔厌烦时他会开始回击，而且毫不留情，这一次更是句句带刺。

穆勒的嘴角抽动着，语言已经不能表达他的憎恶，他的目光多次落到里奥的腹部，眼睛恨不得生着刀子剖开那里。

“我倒要看看你和他会落得个什么下场。”

“是啊，在那之前你还是白跑一趟、先滚回德国吧。”

不等他答话，里奥转身回到房子中，也不管穆勒会继续站在外面还是怎么样。

“他怎么会来？”

里奥一进门，罗德里格就问道。

“一个来找麻烦的白痴而已，不提他也罢。”

“你认识的德国人是不是太多了？”

“我发誓我愿意用一半年薪来换取不认识这种人。”

罗德里格仍怀疑地看着他。里奥的表情并无破绽，几秒钟后罗德里格放下戒心，和弟弟开起了玩笑。

“那你还留了一半年薪呢，德国人值那么多？”

“我要养肚子里这个球啊。”里奥摊开手理所当然地答道。

 

虽然不愿意见到穆勒那张脸，但刚刚甩了他那么多句难听话，里奥心里多少痛快了些。

医生还说对Alpha的信息素有什么见了鬼的需求，呸，分明是见了他就恶心。刚才他出现在门口、里奥没觉得身体上有什么变化，关门后反倒长舒一口气。

对比于他爹，这孩子还算是懂事，起码没给里奥找麻烦。怀孕以来里奥只是口味变刁钻了，并没有什么不适的反应。

里奥躺在沙发上看手机日历。他至少能踢到明年年初，这还不错……他的手指在肚子上弹琴似的碰了碰。别学穆勒那个混蛋，别给我找不痛快，让我好好踢球，联赛杯赛能赢的都赢，这样等到了不能上场的时候，我也好安心在家陪你。

 

比赛开始之前，巴塞罗那一连下了好几场雨，初秋的气温陡然下降，球场也比平常更冷些。

穆勒在球员通道里见到梅西。他还是从前的样子，肚子上也看不出差别。已经三个月了，穆勒瞄着阿根廷人的腰腹，他什么时候才能赶快把那东西生出来？

皮克忽然勾住梅西的脖子，在他耳边说了起来。苏亚雷斯也凑过去，两人把穆勒的视线挡得严严实实。

怀了孕也还是这种德行……

比赛开始后，穆勒没心思再去想梅西和他肚子里的孽种了，巴萨这一场士气正旺，拜仁连球都很难拿到，半场结束之前被梅西进了一个，下半场拜仁也依旧没能获得好运。

在他们又一次被巴萨抢断后，穆勒的位置正好有机会把球抢回来，他冲上去拿球，这时拉姆也冲了过来，他一个滑铲踢飞了球，而穆勒和那个巴萨队员撞到一起，幸好对方动作灵活，被撞开之后一翻身滚了出去，停下时膝盖跪在地上，一只手撑着草地，另一只手在腹部摸着。

穆勒这才留意那人是梅西。他在腹部上摸索着，眉头皱得很深。

“里奥！”

几个巴萨球员立刻跑过来。

“没事，”梅西拿开捂在肚子上的手，“没碰到，我们继续。”

他让队友们散开，继续比赛。拉姆早就远远地走开了，穆勒站在两三米外看着他。他自己也吓了一跳——梅西这么紧张他和施魏因施泰格的孩子，要是有个三长两短，穆勒毫不怀疑他会剥了自己的皮。

 

尽管双方争抢激烈，这场比赛还是平了。赛后梅西和教练站在场边说了两句话，然后教练去找其他队员了。梅西向场下走，穆勒追了过来。

“你没事吧？”

“你是故意的吗？”梅西看了他一眼，“飞奔过来撞到我身上，你想怎么样？怕撞得不够重？”

“我又不是有意的，我都没……”

“你要是对我和它有意见尽管直说，别在场上耍阴招。”

“我根本就没留心是你！”

“还狡辩？做了就做了，有什么不敢承认的？”

梅西转身就走，穆勒恼火地小声说道：“就算真出意外又怎么样？你让施魏因施泰格再干你一遍不就行了？”

也不知道梅西是没听到这句话，还是听到了但不想理他，反正梅西头也不回地离开了。穆勒在原地站了几秒，转身正要向客队更衣室走，一回头就看见拉姆站在几步之外，怀疑地看着梅西离去的方向。他已经走远了，一只手在腹部摸索着。

 

天气越来越冷，里奥的肚子也有些鼓起，但并不明显，只像是吃多了东西、长了一圈肉而已。里奥的孕期反应很小，从没给他带来什么困扰。只是最近觉得肚子变重了，他还在缓慢地适应着，难免有些烦躁。

在一场比赛结束后，俱乐部给他们放了四天假。里奥听从哥哥的建议去一座小岛上散心，免得总是闷在家里。

现在不是旅游旺季，岛上人也不多，但商店酒店一应俱全。里奥犯懒了很久，好长时间都没逛过街了。而这里远离西班牙，游人又少，是眼下最舒适的购物机会。他几乎什么都没给孩子添置，不如趁着现在赶快买了。

罗德里格为他整理过一份清单，里奥找到那条信息，在孕婴部一种种地挑了起来。他对孩子用的东西并不挑剔，只要他觉得顺眼，拿起来看看，就扔到推车里带走了。

现在还不知道孩子是男是女，在衣服上里奥只能买些看起来中性的。

选衣服时，里奥碰到了小麻烦，店员只会说英语和当地语言，而里奥只会西班牙语。

“我想要男孩女孩都能穿的，还有这种颜色的吗？不带帽子的……就是……通用的那种，不挑性别的……”

另一人从里奥身后走来，拿走他手里的衣服，对店员用英语重述了一遍里奥的话。店员立刻点头，笑容满面地拿出另外几件请他们挑选。

里奥看了穆勒一眼。第一次发现这人除了能陪他免费上床之外，还是有点用处的。

“你不是凑巧来这里的吧？”

“不是，我打听到你在这儿，想过来看看热闹。”穆勒答道。

店员走开了。穆勒的胳膊撑在柜台上、支着下巴，斜眼看看衣服，又看看里奥。

“我以为能看到你挺着个大肚子、路也走不动呢。”

“这说明你不仅蠢而且还没常识。”里奥选了两套浅蓝浅绿色的小衣服，然后向前走，去买天气冷时也能穿的衣服。

他在秋装和冬装里挑了半天，为孩子买外套和小帽子，又选了两个浅灰色的小毯子。穆勒百无聊赖地跟在后面。

“还没出生呢，你用得着买这么多吗？”

“现在买了、省得以后还要再选。”

“你对它很用心啊。”

“我给孩子买衣服你也要酸？”里奥在奶瓶中挑着，很快选了一对蓝色和红色的。

“你挑的颜色一点也不好看，”穆勒碎嘴地跟在他身后，“衣服也买的太小。孩子出生以后说不定根本就穿不进去，现在买了也是白买……”

“你一会儿要跟到我住的地方去吗？”里奥拿起一个围嘴看着。

“对啊。”

穆勒大言不惭地说着，里奥心不在焉地听着。

“拿着，推车里放不下了。”里奥把两大盒毛巾被和小床单推给穆勒，后者抱住了。

“喂，我不是来给你当佣人的！”

“那就滚。”

里奥蹲下，在下面的货架中挑选婴儿浴盆，也不管穆勒的反应。太好了，今天把大件小件全买了，邮寄回巴塞罗那就能送上门了，还不用他自己开车来回折腾，更不用担心被人看见。这次放假出门真是太值了。

穆勒十分抵触地抱着盒子站在一旁，嘟囔着一个小孩哪用的过来这么多东西一类的话。

 

里奥出门时是下午，回到住处后已经很晚了。他们随便找了些东西吃，然后里奥就回卧室了。不出所料，穆勒也跟过来了。

里奥洗完澡后裹着浴巾出来，穆勒毫不避讳地看着他的肚子。

“你的肚子一点也不像怀孕。里面真有孩子么？”

里奥认为这种问题没有回答的必要，只钻进被子里躺下、拿着手机玩，也不看他。

穆勒若有所思地打量着他，手从被子底下摸到里奥的肚子上。

“这时候就算不能上床……至少口活没关系吧？”

里奥翻着社交网络上的消息。

“说真的，穆勒，你和拉姆分手之后，就没个炮友吗？”

“没有，你以为炮友那么好找？我怕染上病，不行么？”

里奥没再说话，继续玩着手机。穆勒没等来他的回答和反应，于是从被子下凑到里奥身边躺着。

最初里奥不理他，但自穆勒挨到他身边后，他觉得神经舒缓了许多。虽说他在孕期的不适反应很少，但到了这时，他的身体确实像医生所说，开始对Alpha的信息素有需求了。他的靠近和触摸让里奥感觉放松，而且越来越舒服。

 

在Alpha信息素的安抚下，里奥一直舒舒服服地睡到大中午才起床。

穆勒就没那么舒坦了，他也赖在床上没起来，但不是因为充足的睡眠，更多是因为昨天做得不爽，连带着今天的心情也被影响了。

睁开眼时，里奥发现自己正扑在穆勒怀里睡得口水直流。他抹了把口水，若无其事地躺回到自己的枕头上。

“你差点没压死我。”

“你终于有点用了，不高兴吗？”里奥应了句。

穆勒用一脸“怀孕真是烦死了”的表情看着他。

“你肚子里那东西什么时候生出来？”

“夏天，五六月份那时候吧……医生说了，我给忘了。”

“什么你都能忘，”穆勒坐起来，把头发揉得乱七八糟，“昨天伺候得你不错吧？你给我记着点儿，别忘恩负义的，孩子生完了好好回报我。”

里奥打着哈欠看他，笑了一声。

“我做什么你觉得都是应该的是吧？”穆勒问。

“你标记我、强上我的时候我和你讨价还价了吗？”里奥继续打哈欠，坐起来穿衣服。

穆勒觉得Omega微微隆起的肚子更刺眼了。

 

在转年的第一个月结束时，巴萨宣布梅西需要暂时休息。官方给出的理由是在训练时受了点小伤，具体什么时候重回赛场还不一定。

 

训练即将结束时，穆勒一脚爆射把球踢飞，众人见怪不怪，几个月来他的心情阴晴不定，大家都习惯了。

瓜迪奥拉又一次把他留下谈话了。等到穆勒走回更衣室，他见到的又是熟悉的场景：所有人都离开了，只有拉姆在自己的柜子前坐着。

“你和教练又吵起来了？”

穆勒板着脸脱下衣服，甩到一旁。

“和他吵？饶了我吧。”

“如果你对瓜迪奥拉有意见，你可以对队里说，别在训练时耍脾气。不然，恐怕上面又要找你谈话了。”

穆勒没理会。

听起来是规劝，但穆勒知道，这些全是风凉话。

最近他过得很糟，鬼知道瓜迪奥拉到底为什么看他不顺眼，再继续这样下去，他都快成替补了，重要比赛总是轮不到他上场。而拉姆——

穆勒阴沉地磕着鞋，用余光看到拉姆正在打量他。

穆勒故意不正眼看他。自己现在遭遇这种情况，拉姆是有义务为队员说话的，他需要在中间调停，让穆勒的日子好过些。但现在的拉姆会为任何一个人这样做，除了他。

不仅如此，拉姆甚至还暗中做了手脚。穆勒不知道他到底做了什么，但拉姆已经对他明说了——他确实耍了手段，穆勒就算知道也无可奈何。

“再这样下去，你还怎么当副队长？”

穆勒只当做听不见，拉姆继续说道：“现在你在重要比赛里不能上场，长此以往，国家队还怎么征召你？你需要赶快想想办法了，托马斯，不要闹到东窗事发、让俱乐部颜面尽失。”

穆勒换衣服的动作停了下来。他看着丢到一旁训练服上的拜仁标志，继而抬起头看拉姆。

“在队里得不到重用，就赶快想办法解决这种状况，别把自己搞的像个二流球员一样。”拉姆补充。

他们沉默着，却不尴尬，两人都别有深意地盯着对方。

在他们恋爱之初，穆勒就知道拉姆很聪明，在许多事情上他都能立刻抓到重点，比如现在，他的话句句都打在痛处，句句都在试图激怒穆勒。这已经不是第一次了。

“你和梅西还在见面吗？”

拉姆又问，继而说起现在穆勒和梅西搅在一起未免愚蠢云云，话题很快转移到了梅西身上，拉姆的话让穆勒越听越觉得刺耳。

久久没能从穆勒身上看到反应，拉姆问道：“他有了巴斯蒂的孩子，对吧？”

穆勒一怔，脸色骤然变了。

拉姆已经猜到了。在上次赛后听到穆勒和梅西的对话时，拉姆就觉得可疑，他们说的就好像梅西怀了施魏因施泰格的孩子似的，而现在梅西莫名其妙去休养了，这几个月来穆勒又总是消沉、暴躁，显然他不是胎儿的父亲。

“你总跑去找他，到最后，他却有了别人的孩子。”

拉姆不带感情地说出这些话，就好像他正在阅读一本产品说明书。

穆勒整理衣物的手停了，他干脆把东西都放下，向拉姆看着。

“说了这么多，你想听什么？”

“我只是在说事实而已，如果你……”

“我知道他怀了别人的孩子，那又怎么样？我还是想要他，你满意了？”

“你以为我会相信？”拉姆轻蔑地笑了，“我又不是不清楚你和他的关系。”

“你清楚什么？清楚我得不到他就只好拿你来代替？”

拉姆的笑容消失了，眼中带着分不易察觉的愠怒。

“为了要激怒我就说这种谎话，你觉得有趣吗？”

穆勒站起来，居高临下地望着他。

“为什么不承认呢，菲利？我想要他想得不得了，你又正好和他相似——个子小，比我大几岁，性格又安静，你正好是最完美的替身，你说是吧？”

拉姆脸上的镇静逐渐溶解，神色变得难以捉摸。

“你尽管试着激怒我，我不会相信的。”

“你怎么想都好，但从头到尾，我想要的都是他。如果不是他，我一开始根本就不会找上你。你被我当做替身干了好几年，现在你听够了吗？”

拉姆无法再和旧日的恋人对视，他双眼盯着地板，手指抓着凳子。他已经气得眼睛发红，但仍强忍着没有发作。

穆勒拿好东西离开，他走到门口时，拉姆阴郁地问道：

“你喜欢他，怎么没让他怀上你的孩子？”

穆勒回头看他一眼，并没答话。他大步走出去，门被他用力甩回来，走廊上的冷风钻进更衣室，拉姆打了个哆嗦。

 

穆勒原打算在梅西怀孕期间离他远远的，但最近忽然有事找到穆勒头上，又把他弄到西班牙去了。他有个搬去巴塞罗那的朋友，几天前生了急病、做了场手术，大家都过去看他，穆勒自然也跑不了。去巴塞罗那慰问过了朋友、留下了礼物后，穆勒犹豫着要不要马上回慕尼黑。他都已经千里迢迢跑过来了，就这样回去吗？说不定梅西现在的身体状况还能上床呢？

穆勒自己也不确定，但既然来都来了，他不如去看看。

只是到了梅西家门口，阿根廷人刚一打开门，穆勒就意识到不可能了。

他在门口呆站着，话都说不出来。梅西的模样全变了，他的脸圆嘟嘟的，酒窝也深了，肚子大的不像话，像塞了两个球进去，看上去愈加刺眼了。

“快滚进来，冷死了。”

冷风让里奥匆忙倒退，直接把穆勒让了进来。他不用问穆勒来干什么，他来找自己也不是一次两次了。

这几天里奥正好不舒服，穆勒这次过来，他的Alpha信息素终于能派上些用场了。

“你……怎么大成这样了？”关上门进来，他还是惊异地看着里奥的肚子。

“别说白痴才说的话行吗？免得把我儿子熏陶成笨蛋。”

“儿子？”

“是男孩。”里奥答了一句，又回到沙发上侧躺着，肚子下垫着一个大靠垫。

穆勒挨着里奥坐下，他对Omega鼓起的肚子和里面的胎儿十分厌恶，但手却摸了过去——他的肚子太大了，看上去简直像假的。

里奥拿着遥控器换台，穆勒在他肚子上左右摸着。里奥没反对，穆勒坐得离他很近，里奥敏锐地感觉到Alpha的信息素，身体愈加放松。

但很快，Alpha就嫌恶地收回手。

“你家里就你自己？”

“保姆做完事回家了。”

“平时谁照顾你？”

“我不用人照顾。”

“可你这样挺着个大肚子不方便吧？”

里奥干脆就没回答。他找到一场直播的网球比赛看了起来，一面吃着桌子上的小饼干。

吃着东西，两人陷入熟悉的沉默。他们从来都没有多少话可说。穆勒问里奥还能不能上床，意料之中他听到了否定答案，但穆勒还是住下了，心想着歇一天再走也好——再说，他说不能上床就不能上床了？

 

里奥的卧室变了模样，床上多了好多个靠垫、抱枕。对此阿根廷人解释说他怎么睡都不舒服，并让穆勒去睡客房。但穆勒永远和他对着干，又像平常那样无视了他的话。

睡觉时，里奥躺在靠垫中，房中Alpha的信息素让他的入眠速度比平常快了许多。他翻了个身，背对着穆勒，手掌习惯性地搭在肚子上。这时穆勒的手隔着靠垫伸过来，覆在他的肚子上。

“你喜欢他吗？”

里奥睁开眼，透过半暗的光线望着窗外。他不知道穆勒说的“他”是胎儿还是施魏因施泰格。

穆勒的手像蛇一样钻进里奥的手臂和肚子之间，摸着沉睡在那里的孩子。他还不知道这是他的——而且里奥也不想承认这个事实，他总是避免去想他是如何怀上孩子的。

那只手莫名地搭在他的肚子上，没有感情地、粗糙地隔着肚皮摩挲着他的骨肉。

里奥很想骂穆勒几句，比如让他别半夜发疯，或干脆不为理由地吼他。但里奥知道穆勒另有所图，他不是会这样温柔抚摸他人骨肉的人。

“你和他不可能复合了吧？你还想着他么？”

里奥仍不答话，这也不需要回答。穆勒的手向下滑去。 

 

 

梅西应该给他个孩子——为什么不？他能怀上施魏因施泰格的种，为什么不能怀上自己的？他不是比施魏因施泰格更有资格吗？

也不顾Omega有多累，穆勒在他耳背的腺体上舔着，引得里奥又是一阵呻吟。

想着梅西被自己操的怀上孩子的画面，穆勒在腺体上咬了下去，里奥哀叫着，无力地在他怀中颤抖。

他迟早要标记他……他要让梅西给他生个孩子。

 

 

 

第十三章

 

听到细碎的脚步声和说话声传来时，里奥努力挣扎着，终于在倦怠中醒来了。

父母回来了，拿着许多他和孩子要用的东西。

里奥眯着眼睛，看见他们远远地站在客厅另一端说着什么，一面向外拿刚刚买到的东西。

天已经晚了，光线昏暗。但里奥不必看得太清楚，怀孕后他已经见过许多次父母没能及时掩饰的眼神。每到这个时候，里奥都避免和他们对视。

他从未对任何人谈论过他对孩子的真实感觉。父母与他一样，都把注意力放在实际的地方上：为孩子选择什么样的衣物和生活用品，挑选玩具和食物，以此掩盖他们的焦虑。这是个私生子，他们不知道孩子的父亲是谁，里奥也无法承受媒体和舆论的又一次轰炸了。

见里奥醒了，母亲走过来，在他旁边坐下，问他睡得好不好。里奥迷蒙地回答都好，母亲摸了摸他的肚子。

这已经是进步了。最开始父母见到他仿佛都不知道该把目光放在哪里似的，那鼓起肚子中的小东西短暂地给这家人带来裂痕，在家人和孩子中间隔着孩子生父这一无法越过的问题。里奥不会回答，大家都只能装作这问题不存在。

“里奥对孩子一点儿也不亲……你注意到了吗？”

一次里奥又在沙发上看着电视睡着时，他听见母亲对父亲说。

他们留意到里奥几乎从不对孩子说话，顶多是孩子踢了他一脚时，里奥没料到，惊讶地“啊”一声。

父母说起他们的几个孩子，在出生前，无论哪一个，父母都对他们有说不完的话。有了孩子，大人也变得幼稚起来，摸着肚子问孩子想吃什么，告诉孩子他们要出门散步了，买东西时也要认真地问孩子该选这个还是那个。但里奥什么都不对孩子说，仿佛他腹中并没有胎儿、只是长胖了。

那天睡醒时，里奥摸了摸肚子，试着对它说话。他该说什么？你想看电视吗？想看什么？要吃东西吗？

里奥犹疑地摸了肚子半天，最后还是一个字也说不出来，他放弃了，劝说自己这种交流没什么必要，没有也不碍事。

 

到了怀孕后期，里奥比从前更懒，也更加嗜睡。

最初他以为这是正常反应，后来很快发现他是在逃避。清醒时，他总会不自觉地想到自己、穆勒还有这个孩子。现在早已尘埃落定，距离预产期也越来越近，但里奥偶尔会怀疑起来：他真的做了正确的决定吗？当初的自己是否太草率了？

他留下的孩子不是男友或约会对象的，甚至都不是他喜欢的人带来的。他选了对身体更有利的决定，他选了能为自己带来更多后代的决定，但这个孩子在某种程度上改写了他的人生道路，因为一个生父身份不明的孩子，里奥在爱情上的未来更加缥缈。

虽说在施魏因施泰格后，他对爱情已经不再抱有多少希望，但至少里奥不想见到留给他的是条蜿蜒曲折的道路。

他无法对他人坦白胎儿父亲的身份，孩子只能是私生子；他不会和穆勒有任何发展的可能，但穆勒却对孩子有影响——里奥会珍视好不容易怀孕带来的宝宝，可他无法对孩子抱有更深的爱。

自从知道怀孕的那天起，里奥对孩子的感觉就没变过，他感觉不到浓厚的爱和在意，也没有紧张和焦虑。他置身事外地观望着一切，作为第一次有孕的人来说，他的反应过于冷静，甚至有分无动于衷。

这几个星期以来，里奥几乎是有意识地要求自己对孩子倾注更多感情。家人和朋友送了他很多关于孕期和育儿的光盘，内容从如何冲泡奶粉、如何哄哭闹的孩子到深入探讨孩子的需求等等一应俱全。他严苛地看着视频里的内容并记下它们，决定以无微不至的行动和体贴来代替对孩子的深爱——虽说事实上多数时候做这些事的都是保姆。偶尔发呆时里奥会想，或许“爱”也没那么重要，如果他能细心周到地照顾好孩子，这不是比无法证明的“爱”更为实际、对孩子更好吗？

即使如此，里奥还是明白，这根本不够。如果这是施魏因施泰格的孩子，他会欣喜若狂，视如珍宝，而现在这个孩子，他只能给他十分“平常”的爱。

里奥泡在浴缸中，轻轻抚摸着肚子。我会对你很好。我在努力，我可以更爱你……真的。

胎儿在他肚子里转了转，扭动着，里奥不适地等待他安稳下来。

从此以后，这个小家伙就会一直陪着他了。里奥想象着那画面，手掌拨着暖热的水流。那会很有趣，一个会哭会闹，可以被他抱着、可以满屋子乱跑的小东西。

这终究是件好事。

 

天空染着浅淡的青色，云朵散尽，夕阳的光线温和地笼罩着房间。

穆勒歪在一张靠窗的椅子上，看队友们打牌。最初他也和大家一起玩，但他打得心不在焉，后来被赶到一边去了。

国家队的集训与平时一样，没什么不同。只是在穆勒看来，施魏因施泰格似乎比以往更洒脱，也更平静，甚至带着种平和的幸福感。穆勒知道原因是什么，他当然不会问。除了不得已的时刻，他不对施魏因施泰格说话。

他非常不愿意想到梅西肚子里的东西，但最近每每清早醒来，他都会想到Omega的预产期是不是近了、是不是要生孩子了。每次想到，他又觉得十分抗拒。

穆勒向旁边瞟了一眼，特尔施特根就坐在角落里，他一伸手就能碰到他的胳膊。

穆勒正要伸手，假装不经意地在他身上拍一下然后问问里奥的情况时，特尔施特根拿着手机猛地站了起来，穆勒的手还没伸出去。

“怎么了？”

众人的目光齐刷刷地甩向他，年轻的门将赶快坐下，向怀里藏着手机，顺便也把自己向角落里藏。

“没事啊，没事。”他拙劣地撒着谎，声调都提高了。继而拿着手机一脸紧张地打着字。

这孩子八成恋爱了。穆勒想。

特尔施特根坐立难安地在角落里缩着，没一会儿就出去了。

穆勒看了眼手机，快没电了，于是回房间去找充电器。他一边看手机一边磨磨蹭蹭地走着，打开朋友发来的一张图片后，穆勒暂时站住，正要把照片转发出去时，他听见说话声，发现自己站在一扇没关严门的房门前。

“……到底严不严重？里奥还没生吗？”

穆勒一怔，听出这是特尔施特根的声音。

“可——可他这都进产房好几个钟头了啊……”

穆勒更疑惑了。他说的是梅西吗？这才几号？梅西应该在这时候生孩子吗？

“马克？”

穆勒在门上敲了敲，推开门进来了。不明所以的门将看看他又看看没关严的门。

“怎么了？”

“你们队的那个怎么了？要生了？”穆勒关好门，直接问道。

特尔施特根一时呆滞，赶快撒谎道：“你说什么呢……没有那回事。”

“梅西要生了，是吧？我早就知道了。他不是赛季开始前就怀了么？我们私下认识。”

特尔施特根谨慎地看着他。在梅西和施魏因施泰格恋爱时，他确实对穆勒和梅西有些模糊的记忆，就在施魏因施泰格生日当晚，但具体是什么他全忘了。后来听了些风言风语，说穆勒和梅西确实认识，但似乎关系并不好。

特尔施特根没接话，抿着嘴什么也不说。

“还是个男孩，是吧？我早就知道了，对我藏着还有什么用？我就是好奇而已，又不会到处乱说。”

门将更惊讶了，但他还是不松口，并莫名地把手机藏到身后。

“他现在怎么样了？”

特尔施特根含糊地支支吾吾。

“你刚才说他都进产房好几个小时了、现在还没生？”

“我也不清楚……阿尔巴他们送他去医院，好像说出问题了，我也不知道是怎么回事。”

出问题？穆勒脑中闪过电影里的可怕镜头，产房里医生拿着吓人的器具不知道做什么，操作台上的人又哭又叫。

就是生个孩子而已，能出什么事……

“你们俩干嘛呢？”格策的脑袋探了进来，“一转头就少了俩人，快回来，定下次聚会的事呢。”

特尔施特根忧心忡忡地揣起手机，穆勒的充电器也忘了找，两人跟着格策一起回聚会的房间。

那晚特尔施特根看了无数次手机，他每次拿出手机穆勒都盯着他看，但每次前者的表情都很平淡，看来并未收到新消息。到了睡觉的时候，大家各自回了房间，穆勒拽住特尔施特根又问了一遍，门将告诉他还是没进展。

 

那晚穆勒睡得糟糕极了。他想尽快睡着，但总是不能如愿。

Omega生孩子不是很正常吗？能出什么问题、能有什么严不严重的？

他辗转反侧半个晚上，梅西和那个不知模样如何的胎儿在他脑海中不断出现，不肯散去。不多久，施魏因施泰格碍事的影子也挤进脑海。

那家伙似乎什么都不知道。今天晚上他和大家一起玩牌，说说笑笑，什么也不担心，可梅西却正在产房里给他生孩子……

到最后还是被他抢先一步，分手了竟然也让梅西怀上他的种，梅西就那么情愿给他生孩子么……几个小时还没生完，这正常吗？他现在是不是早就从产房出来了？

穆勒翻来覆去，凌晨才睡着。第二天醒来、匆匆洗漱后，他立刻去餐厅了。队里多数人已经在桌边坐下了，穆勒走到门将旁边，刚要开口问怎么样了，他们的门将就咧着嘴乐，打开一张照片偷偷给他看。

镜头中的孩子闭着眼，小小的嘴巴撅着，攥成拳头的小手向上举到耳朵旁边。他被裹在蓝色的襁褓里，稀疏的头发粘在头上。

一只成年人的手盖在婴儿身上，手腕上系着黑色细绳。

只看了一眼，穆勒的烦躁和急切就都变成了熟悉的反感和不耐烦。

“都平安无事？”

特尔施特根热切地点头。穆勒彻底没兴趣了，低头吃饭。

 

预产期还没到，里奥在队友家里参加他们的小聚，没被国家队召唤的有好几个都去了——阿尔巴、丹尼斯、罗贝托，还有帕科——全是比里奥年纪还小的毛孩子。里奥正抱着大肚子、畅快地操纵游戏把队友打得落花流水时，忽然感觉肚子不舒服，迟疑了十几秒，他反应过来有可能是预产期提前，自己还去洗手间确定了一下。出来时，里奥告诉队友他可能提前分娩，需要去医院，他很淡定地说出这些话，但队友们忽然慌了，七手八脚把他弄到车上，送他去了医院。

慌乱之中，里奥的手机也忘了拿，到了医院、把里奥送进产房后，队友们才发现没有人有里奥父母的电话，最后不得不开车去里奥家通知他的家人。

里奥的生产还算顺利，虽说过程持续了好几个小时，但多数时候里奥都在等待，没感觉到多少疼痛。

到凌晨时，他顺利生下了孩子。门口等待的队友们像进了球一样欢欣雀跃，完全没看出里奥父母的尴尬——这毕竟是个不知道父亲是谁的私生子，但队友们可管不了这么多，把孩子抱给里奥后，阿尔巴还拍了照片发到群里。

 

里奥醒来后，第一眼见到的不是孩子，而是高兴又焦虑的父母。

“好点儿了吗？感觉怎么样？”

母亲在床边坐下，语气温柔，游移不定。里奥回答感觉还好之后，母亲试探着问道：“你想见见孩子吗？很健康，是个男孩……”

这就是他们最担心的——他们怕里奥会抵触孩子。

里奥疲倦地笑着，“当然想了，费了那么大功夫生下来的。”

父亲赶快把孩子抱过来。

刚刚醒来，里奥还觉得看不清楚东西。他努力集中目光，仔细打量孩子，同时父母在紧张地留心他的表情变化。

里奥笑了。孩子刚出生，简直像个外星宝宝，也看不出来像谁，但他深棕色的头发无疑和自己一模一样。里奥打量了好半天，终于认定安德烈更像自己时，他满意了。

见他笑了，父母立刻松了口气。他们以为里奥笑是因为喜欢孩子。

“先把他抱走吗？”父亲问。

里奥正要点头，瞟了一眼父母的表情，还是答道：“不用了，我抱他一会儿。”

里奥把小小的孩子放到臂弯里，摸着他柔嫩的胳膊。

“他刚才睁开眼睛了，眼睛又大又漂亮，和你一模一样，睫毛也长。”母亲说。

“真的吗？”里奥又去打量孩子，“可他现在看着一点也不可爱。”

“还好意思说孩子，你刚出生的时候还没安德烈好看呢。”母亲嗔怪道。

里奥笑了，在孩子头上吻了吻。

队友们也进来了，他们远距离看了看孩子，连他的手也不敢摸，怕新生儿太容易感染细菌。他们和里奥聊了几句、拍了照片发到群里，然后各自心满意足地回家了。

 

生下孩子时是深夜。里奥让父母赶快回家去休息，他自己在医院里就好。父母先回去，哥哥罗德里格留下了。

里奥搂着孩子，抚摸着他小小的身体。

“我也有孩子了，”他呓语般对哥哥说道，“我十年前就想要，过了这么久才得到。”

“那今年就是心想事成的一年喽。”罗德里格笑道。

“那倒不错。”

里奥笑了一声，搂住孩子。

他无法得到爱情，无法得到施魏因施泰格，甚至连冠军也无法全部收入囊中，但他并非一无所有。里奥轻轻拍着安德烈。虽然你是那个人带来的，但你同样也是我的，不管你喜不喜欢，以后我们都要一起生活了。我会尽量照顾好你的……不就是个小肉球嘛……

里奥安慰着自己，很快睡着了。在梦里，他的客人在下雪的夜里悄无声息地赶来，将他搂在怀中。里奥身旁睡着一个面容模糊的孩子，他头上有浅淡的金发。梦中的月亮燃着火光，昏暗的光芒笼罩着房间。

 

仅在出生几天后，孩子的模样就开始变化了。里奥收回了认为安德烈“不可爱”的定论，他睁开眼的模样确实好看，里奥十分惊喜，他没料到孩子会这么可爱。这无疑让他宽慰不少，对待孩子也更有耐心了。

生产后只过了三四天，父母和哥哥就陆续回去了，他们在家乡还有事要处理，里奥也不想耽搁他们太久。

里奥不愿声张他有了孩子一事，所以保姆也只雇了一个，是队友推荐的一个男保姆，对带孩子很有经验，以前也照料过球员的孩子，里奥对他很放心。

 

几天后的下午，里奥在午睡醒来后套上一件旧T恤，然后起床去看孩子在干什么。

宽大舒适的婴儿车被推进了厨房，保姆正在清洗奶瓶，安德烈熟睡着。里奥走过来，弯下腰好奇地打量着孩子，看安德烈今天是不是变得更像自己了。

门铃声打断了他。婴儿在睡梦中不安地抽动一下。里奥走到门口，几下拆掉门铃的电池，让以后的来客都只能用手敲门，以免孩子被惊醒、好半天都哄不好。

他拉开门，外面站着表情谈不上多愉快的穆勒。里奥给与他的回应与他的神情十分相配。

“你这时候来干什么？”

“你说呢？”

说罢他就要进来。

“等一下——”里奥拦住他，把他推到门外去，“我家有人，你来之前能不能说一声？”

说完这句，两人都不做声了，他们都想到同一件事——里奥早就把穆勒的所有联系方式都拉黑了，而不认识的电话他也根本不接，穆勒来找他，只能凭运气。

“你去房子那边……去工具房里等着，我让保姆先走，他走了你再进来。”

“你家的保姆是男的？”

里奥看着他。对视两秒，穆勒认命地撇撇嘴，走到房子另一边去等着。几分钟后，他看见一个年轻男人从里奥家中离开。等到对方走远后，他立刻走进房子。

穆勒一眼见到多出来的碍眼蓝色婴儿车。里奥已经把婴儿车推回客厅了，孩子还在熟睡。他走过来，向那婴儿打量了几眼。

“他长得和你也太像了。”他看看孩子，又看看里奥。实际上，婴儿没有过分和施魏因施泰格相似，穆勒还有一分满意。

“是啊。”里奥淡淡地答了句，向正在注视孩子的德国人瞟了一眼。他不会发现的，现在孩子完全不像他。

“你叫他什么？”

“安德烈斯·梅西，平常就叫安德烈。”

穆勒咕哝了一句“和你的中间名一样”，然后就不再看他了。

里奥收起他丢在沙发上的薄毯叠着，穆勒问道：“你现在恢复得差不多了吧？”

听出他的言外之意，里奥吓了一跳。

“我生完他还不到半个月，怎么可能恢复那么快？”

“上个床又不耽误什么，累的是我也不是你。”

“不行，”里奥吃惊地看着他，“顶多像之前的那两次一样。”

穆勒狐疑地打量着阿根廷人。他不知道Omega需要多少时间恢复，但现在里奥看上去和从前无异，他很有可能只是在找借口推脱。

干坐了一会儿，穆勒靠近里奥，伸出胳膊搂他，鼻子在他颈上蹭着。

“你和从前不一样了……”他嗅着Omega的信息素，觉得味道更浓更甜了些，他隔着衣服掐里奥的乳头，“你给他喂奶么？”

“哦你闭嘴吧，”里奥厌烦地说了句，“你干什么？大白天的在客厅里来一发？”

“别翻脸不认人啊，里奥，你怀孕的时候我可是把你照顾得很舒坦……”

他凑过来吻着里奥的脖子。里奥本想躲开，但Alpha的信息素立刻俘获了他。如果只是个手活也没什么……

里奥向窗外看着，生怕有人忽然登门。

吻了一会儿，穆勒掀起里奥的衣服。Omega的乳头吮起来更舒服了，他舔着、吸吮着，用手玩着另一边的。里奥不适地深深喘息着。

很快，他的手滑了下去，隔着裤子揉搓里奥的性器。不过几十秒，他拉开拉链，要把手伸进去。

他的手还没碰到内裤，孩子忽然哭了，两人都吓了一跳。

里奥立刻拉下T恤、系好裤子，走过去抱起孩子哄着，穆勒懊恼地盯着他。

“你儿子简直是故意坏我的事。”

明明是“你儿子”坏了你自己的事，想怪谁啊。里奥也不看他，穆勒烦躁地望着婴儿。

安德烈嘹亮地哭着，里奥抱着他走来走去，一面晃着。过了好几分钟孩子才安静下来，他不哭了，睁着大眼睛四处看。里奥坐回到沙发上。

穆勒看了看孩子睁开眼睛后的样子，又转头去看电视了。

“施魏因施泰格知道孩子的事了？”

“别管别人的闲事。”

里奥拿着一个颜色柔和的手抓球逗着孩子。穆勒向房子里看了一圈，发现到处都放着孩子的玩具、奶嘴、衣服等各种东西。

“他不哭了，你把他放在一边不管不就得了？”穆勒问。

“孩子需要家长的注意力，他们需要别人陪着。”里奥把早教视频里的话原封不动地复述一遍。

穆勒不满地看着婴儿。觉得他几乎是代替施魏因施泰格来惹自己生气的。那碍眼的家伙已经去了英国，他儿子却出现在巴塞罗那、分散走梅西的注意力。

“这孩子以后怎么办？就是私生子了？”

抱着婴儿，里奥抬起头看他。

“我和你以后怎么办？就是炮友了？”他不耐烦地瞪了穆勒一眼，“哪来这么多废话？你看安德烈不顺眼、以后就别来。”

穆勒再次自讨没趣，只好无聊地等着梅西哄好孩子。过了快半个小时，安德烈睡着了。里奥小心地把孩子放回到婴儿车里，为他盖上薄薄的小被子。

穆勒的兴致早就被打散了，脑海尽是被施魏因施泰格来这里看望孩子、他们一家三口团聚的画面。

 

到了晚上，穆勒还要在里奥的卧室里睡。里奥告诉他孩子夜里至少会醒来两次，他还是滚去客房比较好。

“不，我就在这儿，”穆勒向里奥笑着挑起眉毛，“别想找借口把我赶走。”

有些时候，穆勒其实还挺有用的，比如现在，里奥觉得他十分好笑。

“你没有结婚的打算吗？把你那小男友追回来算了……也不至于像现在这样，明明是个来打炮的炮友，还跑到别人家里装作是一家之主。”

里奥在卧室里抱着孩子来回踱步，哄他睡觉。

 “你说话越来越难听了。”穆勒盯着他。

“你也没变成善男信女啊。”里奥哄着孩子说道。

 

让穆勒更吃惊的是，孩子睡熟后，里奥把他放到了卧室的婴儿床里。

“他不睡其他房间吗？”

“他才多大啊，哪有这么早分房睡的。”

“你把他放在这里我还怎么干你？”

里奥笑了两声。

“你不能指望我为你做出改变，穆勒，我的孩子就睡在我的卧室里，这一点不会变——除非保姆在这儿，安德烈会住在保姆房里。但他被你挤走了。”

“那我就只能当着你儿子的面干你了。”

一想到穆勒不知道孩子是他的，里奥就想笑。

“别告诉我你还有羞耻心，穆勒，别废话了。我还没恢复好，你轻点儿。还有，别把孩子弄醒了。”

穆勒还在怀疑地望着他，“你疯了吗？”

“你不做我们就睡觉。还有，做完之后，我会把孩子抱到床上来。”

“你——为什么还——”

显然穆勒认为他疯得更厉害了。

“孩子晚上哭了、难道我还要下床去哄他？这样容易一点。好了，你说够了。”

里奥爬上床躺下，穆勒疑惑地盯着他，最后还是关了灯，凑到Omega身上去。

他一点也不习惯做爱的时候房间里有另一个人。哪怕是个婴儿也不行。

那天晚上穆勒有些心不在焉。而里奥的身体还没完全恢复，感觉也比不上从前，Alpha难以尽兴，用过口和手之后，他试探着抽插一会儿，然后就平淡地结束了。这期间婴儿稍微动一下、翻个身或哼一声，穆勒都感觉十分不适应。

结束后，里奥果然下床把孩子抱了过来，并让穆勒再向床边挪挪。他的床很大，多睡一个婴儿绰绰有余，但穆勒还是觉得自己睡觉的空间被压缩了。里奥睡在中间，孩子在边上。他的床加了婴儿护栏，所以不必担心孩子掉下去。

他朝向婴儿、背对穆勒躺下。德国人更不满了，虽说以前里奥也总是背对他，但现在床上多了个小东西，不仅把自己挤到一边，还占据了Omega的注意力，穆勒更觉得不痛快。

“我不知道以后能不能恢复到原来的样子，”里奥提起他们刚刚的性爱，穆勒总觉得他的语气里有种得意和幸灾乐祸，“说不定再也不能像原来一样了……你恐怕要找个新的Omega了。”

“我就是要干你，别找借口。”

“哦？我就那么特别？”

“你再惹我，下次我就直接干你那张嘴。”

这次里奥没接话，觉得有些厌恶。

片刻后，穆勒忽然问道：“你真给施魏因施泰格口交过？”

“别说了，睡觉。”

“到底是不是真的？你是故意气我才这么说的，还是……”

无论他怎么问，里奥都不回答了。答案是有过，和施魏因施泰格在一起时里奥不太介意。但他不能告诉穆勒，如果说实话，穆勒会很恼火，以后就别想逃过为他用口了；可如果说没有，里奥又觉得不甘心。

他不再理会德国人，手搭在孩子身上睡了。

 

那晚对穆勒来说完全是场灾难。和里奥做爱时感觉很差劲，夜里孩子又哭醒了两次。被吵醒后，穆勒还不能马上睡着——里奥打开灯给孩子冲奶粉、喂奶，又抱着他在卧室里来回走，折腾好半天才再次关灯睡觉。而在天快亮时，孩子又醒了，整个过程又重复了一遍。穆勒烦得用被子盖上头，恨不得直接跑去客房睡。

 

一晚上被梅西的孩子吵醒两次，穆勒比平常晚了一个多钟头才醒。睁开眼，窗外早已天色大亮，床边也空了。

穆勒睁着眼在床上躺了半天，觉得什么都不对劲。

以前这里会躺着慵懒的Omega，穆勒可以随心所欲地掀开他的被子，嘴唇和舌头从他身上肆意滑过，他可以为对方用口把他唤醒，也可以分开他的腿拉到自己腰侧，把性器塞进还迷糊的Omega身体中。他会在里奥的困倦和抗议中开始干他，直到他清醒过来，直到他被欲望俘获，用清早还带着鼻音的声音哀叫着求饶，穆勒还要让他说难为情的话，里奥的脸会变得又红又烫，眼睛也不肯直视他，一副被欺负得狠了的模样。

可现在，床边不仅空了，上面还丢着婴儿的衣服和小被子。

穆勒坐起来打量着。婴儿床占了好大一块地方，像个证物一样横在窗前，向他宣告一段美好生活的终结。

阿根廷人还没来得及收拾房间，卧室里东一下西一下放着孩子用的东西，穆勒看了无一不觉得厌烦。他把卧室的窗户统统打开，但房间的憋闷没有半分缓解，他立刻穿上衣服出去了。

在客厅里，穆勒见到了衣着随意的里奥。他窝在沙发中，而怀里抱着的小东西竟然扯开了Omega的衣服，嘴巴吸着他的乳头。

“你还给他喂奶吗？”穆勒吓了一跳。

“我可没有奶水喂他，他就是吸着玩儿。”里奥示意了一下手边的空奶瓶。

穆勒还想问什么，但想了想，终究没作声。他走进厨房，在没有胃口、而且早餐也难以下咽的情况下，勉强填饱了肚子。

他认识梅西这么多年，这还是他第一次觉得梅西家的每件东西都让他不顺心。他甚至连继续住在这里都没兴趣了。他想走，可他知道里奥希望他赶快滚蛋，由此又不想让阿根廷人顺心如意。

 

那天穆勒过得无聊极了。以前呆在里奥家里，他还能和里奥说上几句话，看电视时，如果里奥心情好，他还能在他身上肆意摸着，挑逗他一会儿。但现在里奥时刻都要守在那个肉球身边，穆勒都不能像以前那样随意和他亲近了。

好不容易挨到晚上，穆勒的兴致却比昨天还差。他抓着里奥的手让他为自己套弄，又在Omega身上舔咬一会儿，就这样结束了。

那晚睡觉时，他觉得Omega又是得意的样子。虽然里奥没说什么，却对这种潦草的性爱和无法满足的穆勒都感到满意。

“你至少该等上一个月再过来……这都算是早的了。”

“别想骗我，哪有恢复得那么慢的Omega。”

“你不相信就算了……反正你来得早，我的身体也还是这样。”

里奥翻过身去拍着孩子，穆勒望着阿根廷人的身体在黑暗中的轮廓。Omega不至于恢复得太慢。昨天虽然做得不尽兴，但可以想象这和他刚生完孩子的时候相比，已经恢复很多了。下个星期他再过来，虽然那时距离分娩也只过了三个星期，但……他可不管么多。

这晚睡着后，施魏因施泰格的孩子不知道好歹地跑到自己的梦里来，在梦里穆勒不知为何成了照顾孩子的人，他忙手忙脚地做着一切，把自己累得够呛，醒来后更觉得那个肉球讨厌了。

 

里奥开始执行康复计划，并且每天都会逐渐加大运动量。休息了太久，再次开始大量运动后，里奥的身体立刻给与他积极的回应。他可以确定秋天新赛季开始时，他会以最好的状态回归球队。

除了休息日，保姆每天都会来他家上班。早上保姆来了，里奥就把孩子交给他，自己的多数时间都花在家里的健身房中。在午餐时他会短暂地哄一会儿孩子，直到晚饭后，他才有大块时间陪安德烈。

几天后，他按照队医的要求去了趟俱乐部的体检中心，检查过后，队医为他制定了更详细的健身计划。

“情况正常，对于生育后的Omega而言不好不坏。但想恢复到最好还是要注意饮食，该吃什么不该吃什么我都发给你了，这儿还有一份打印的。另外，一个月以内性事别太过火，现在身体还吃不消。”

“放心吧。”里奥答道，心想这还不容易。而且穆勒那家伙也不会天天来。

 

夏休期才刚刚开始，穆勒就立刻出现在巴塞罗那。

他刚一来，里奥就告诉他队医的话，自己不能纵欲，他如果以后还想继续保持两人的关系，就还像上次那样，做得轻一些，而且不要顶到生殖腔里面。

“你都生完孩子三个星期了，别胡扯了。”

“还要我给你看体检报告吗？这种事上你还是别惹我。”

穆勒只是不在意地笑了下。里奥不禁心存疑虑，德国人是个类似于定时炸弹的存在，谁知道他什么时候会做出什么。里奥觉得自己距离完全恢复好还差得远，或许穆勒依旧只能潦草地做一下。

晚上里奥把熟睡的孩子安置好，他刚一爬上床，穆勒就凑过来把他压在身下。 

 

 

在孩子哭喊不止、几乎要喊哑了嗓子时，里奥抡起胳膊，用尽力气狠狠甩了Alpha一巴掌。

“放开！”

这一巴掌把穆勒打愣了。Omega暴怒地看着他，穆勒呆滞一秒，没立刻有所反应，里奥的第二个巴掌竟然也打过来了，这次穆勒赶快攥住他的手。

到这时，再不放开他已经不可能了。Omega像是疯了。

穆勒攥紧他的胳膊，又狠狠抽插十数下，将精液统统灌进Omega的生殖腔，这才退了出来。

里奥立刻下床，他拉了把浴袍遮住身体，光着脚费力地挪动到婴儿床旁边，抱起孩子哄着。

“嘘……没事了……”

他没力气，只好靠着衣柜站着，抱着孩子吻他。婴儿喊破了喉咙，哭声也微弱了。

“乖，宝宝不哭了……”

孩子的哭声更小了些。里奥把之前冲兑好的、保温的奶瓶拿来，让孩子含住。婴儿吸着奶粉，满脸是泪，甚至有泪水淌到了脖子上，那会让孩子不舒服，里奥仔细擦拭着。

穆勒靠在床上看着。今天本来做得很爽，但梅西竟然打了他一巴掌，就为那个小东西……

里奥哄着孩子，一面走到床头打开抽屉，单手拿出一板胶囊，挤出来一颗咬碎吃掉，连水也没喝。

穆勒怔了怔。

“你吃的什么？”

“避孕药。”里奥静静答道。

“梅西！”穆勒忽然怒火中烧，“你——”

恼怒之下，穆勒还没想好要骂什么，里奥已经抱着孩子走出去了。穆勒呆了几秒，继而听见另一个房间传来的关门和锁门声。

“梅西！”德国人跳下床，套上裤子，冲到走廊上狠命敲着那扇关紧的门，并暴戾地摇晃着把手想要把门打开。

婴儿的哭声又响起来了。

“你能不能安静点！”

里奥震怒的声音从门后传来。

穆勒的手在空中悬着，正要继续砸到门上，婴儿沙哑的哭声更高了。如果他继续敲下去，里奥只会更恼怒。

反正今天该做的也做了。想到这儿，穆勒收回手。刚刚里奥打得那一巴掌还在脸上火辣辣地疼着，他也没心情劝里奥回房睡，自己回主卧去了。

他开着卧室门没关，但里奥到底没再回来。他躺下时还能听见婴儿哑着嗓子大哭。

 

早上穆勒醒来时，里奥已经换好了衣服，似乎也早就吃过饭了。他整理出来一个大袋子，一只手抱着婴儿，另一只手拿着袋子、送到车上去。

“你干什么呢？”

“我和孩子去医院，你在我回来之前滚出我的房子，以后也不用来了。”

“你说什么呢？”穆勒看了眼脸颊发红的婴儿，“他不就哭了两声吗？还用得着去医院？”

“他发烧了。”里奥拿好随身物品、抱着孩子向车上走。穆勒跟了过去，隔着几步看见里奥把孩子放在固定于车座位上的小摇篮里，他自己拉开车门上去，看也不看穆勒，启动了车就要走。

“我陪你去吧，你自己带着孩子……”

“滚出我的房子，穆勒，以后再也别来找我。我不会给你开门。”

说罢，里奥驾车离开了。穆勒在原地不解地站着。

至于这样就生气吗？

走回房子，穆勒还觉得奇怪。不就是在里奥没恢复好的时候过火地干了他一场吗？有什么可赌气的？再者，就算真让他怀孕、耽误一个赛季又怎么样？他不是已经为施魏因施泰格耽误了半个赛季么？至于孩子，哭一会儿喊一会儿有什么大不了。

里奥的那些话他才不会放在心上。Omega不知道说了多少次让他不要来，哪次穆勒也没理会他的话，还不是想来就来？

穆勒走进厨房，自己做了早饭悠闲地吃了。他在家里懒洋洋地等着里奥，但一直到中午，阿根廷人也没回来。

他继续等着，但过了晚饭、过了睡觉时间，还没见到里奥的影子。穆勒给他打电话，自然打不通。他独自在房子里住了一夜，第二天仍没见到父子二人。

那孩子总不至于哭几声就生病了吧？虽说新生儿体质弱，也总不至于弱到这个地步吧？

在里奥带孩子去医院后，穆勒在他家里又住了两晚，阿根廷人一直没回来。穆勒联系不上他，只得暂时离开了，想着过几天再来——反正放假了，他有的是时间。

 

送孩子去医院后，里奥也顾不得去管穆勒是不是还留在自己家里。孩子生病，他自己也浑身酸疼，陪安德烈时，里奥躺在病房中的床上，坐起来都嫌累。

安德烈发着烧，而且间歇反复，烧退了十个小时后又忽然升高体温，医生要求孩子留院观察，里奥焦急地陪着。

就算这次只是小病小痛、有惊无险，里奥也不可能轻易原谅穆勒。他知道穆勒是个混蛋，但没想到他混到这种地步。孩子昨晚哭喊得久了，上了股急火，新生儿更脆弱，病了就不爱好。

孩子这一病把里奥吓得不轻。忽然间他对穆勒和自己都十分憎恶，孩子还那样小，他怎么能如此疏忽？他怎么能无所谓地在孩子熟睡时那样做？

你想失去他吗？里奥抱着安德烈，向自己问道。辛苦了十个月才带来的孩子，你就这样疏忽地对待他？让穆勒那个蠢货这样对他？

穆勒这个白痴，连自己的儿子都连累。

陪着孩子折腾了半晌，里奥想清楚了：他不能由着自己、也不能由着穆勒这样胡来，他们不需要再见面了。

这次孩子生病为里奥敲响了警钟。安德烈还太小，任何事都可能让他生病或受到惊吓，在照顾孩子这件事上，他不能存有侥幸心理。

 

在医院住了一天，孩子的病情有所好转，也肯好好吃东西了。里奥陪他在病房中住着，感觉这里比家“干净”多了，至少在这里孩子能安安静静睡觉。里奥也不该把家变成胡来的地方。

过了四天安德烈才彻底痊愈。带他回家后，里奥知道德国人还会再来，他提前告知保姆这件事，如果是穆勒来了不用理会。别去开门，抱着孩子去楼上的房间里就好，他什么时候敲门敲累了就会滚蛋。

 

几天之后，穆勒再次来到巴塞罗那。他在里奥家门口敲门敲了近五分钟，没人应答。那时正好是中午，敲门无果，他只得离开住宅区，在附近找了个地方吃饭。饭后他再回到里奥家，继续敲门。

他绕着房子走了两圈，从窗子中没见到人影，似乎确实没人在家。可里奥去哪了？难道他回了阿根廷？但如果他进出机场或去度假，网上总是会有照片的，穆勒不可能注意不到。

反正已经放假，穆勒也不急于一时。他在附近一家酒店开了房间。当天晚上，他又来到里奥家。这次房子中灯火通明。穆勒过去敲门，但敲得手都疼了，还是没人应答。

“梅西，你搞什么鬼，快开门！”

那时保姆已经下班回家了，里奥看到是穆勒在叫门，自然没理会。他带着睡熟的孩子上楼，把婴儿车推进最角落的游戏室里，孩子香甜地睡着，里奥玩起了游戏。

 

房子中好多扇窗户都亮着灯，窗帘拉得紧紧的，看不到有人走动。梅西在躲着他，可能他已经带着孩子在某个房间里睡了，但他一定知道自己来了。穆勒什么也没听见，却认为自己感觉到了那些从门后传来的微小声响。里奥抱起那团肉球，带他躲进了某个房间。

穆勒围着房子走了走。他抬头看着，猜测里奥在哪扇窗后。他甚至想捡起石子去扔玻璃，但这未免愚蠢，再者，如果又惊吓了梅西的宝贝儿子，他又要发怒了。

紧闭的窗帘透着微弱的光芒。穆勒不再敲门，也不再继续绕着房子看，他在里奥卧室窗外不远处站着。

几天之前他还可以随意出入这所房子、睡在里奥的房间里，可以在那里随心所欲地干着梅西，插得他哭叫不止，甚至可以当着他儿子的面这样做。但仅仅是几天之后，这座房子就把他挡在门外了。

梅西疯了。不就是惹哭了一次孩子、至于这么记仇吗？

穆勒在门外徘徊一会儿，夏风也凉了起来。他转头回酒店，打算明天再来。

晚上回到住处，穆勒从朋友那里借了个账号用，通过社交网站给梅西发了信息，问他为什么不给自己开门，还像模像样地道了歉，虽然不诚心，但他至少装出真诚的样子了。

等了一晚上，结果与他预料得差不多，里奥没有回复他，不知道是没看见还是看见了没理会。

大不了明天再去看他。

穆勒在床上躺下，刚要放下手机，想了想，又翻出来，打开相册。

他自然不敢拍两人做爱时的照片，但他拍过几次梅西睡着时的样子。屏幕中的阿根廷人侧躺着，半张脸埋在枕头里，眉头不为原因地蹙着，蜷曲的手指放在额头附近。

穆勒知道梅西心狠，他对自己就没心软过。这么多年他断续地和自己上床，不过是觉得无所谓罢了。吵也吵了，打了打了，这么久都没断，现在反倒为了个孩子置气……不就是生气了嘛，哄好他不就行了？梅西心狠不假，但只要梅西认定某件事无所谓，他就还会继续的。

穆勒按灭手机，关掉灯。

明天他还会去梅西家找他。

 

在巴塞罗那，穆勒睡惯的只有梅西的那张床。酒店固然舒适，他却一整夜没睡好，反复醒来睡去，清晨反倒比昨晚更疲惫了。

潦草吃过早饭，穆勒立刻赶去梅西家。算他走运，在梅西的房子远远出现在视线中时，穆勒眼尖地看见有个人在房门口走动，这次他至少不会吃闭门羹了。穆勒赶快跑过去，生怕那人会迅速回到房子里、关上门。

走近时，穆勒才发现门口的人是梅西家的保姆。上次穆勒只见到了背影，这次才看到他的正脸，是个二十出头的年轻人。

房门大开，保姆从屋子里拿出几件大玩具和推车放到院子里，似乎打算清洗或者晾晒。

穆勒疑惑地走过去，和他打了招呼。

“我是里奥的朋友，来看看他。”

说完他赶快向房子里走，以免被拦下。

“他不在家，”保姆放下东西站起来，“我过来收拾东西，收拾完就走了。”

“他去哪了？什么时候回来？”

“阿根廷。我不知道他什么时候回来。”

穆勒正觉得不耐烦，听见“阿根廷”后立刻呆住了。他为了躲自己、甚至跑回阿根廷了？

他赶快向保姆又问了几句，比如里奥何时出发等等，但年轻人只说他不清楚，看样子也不愿和穆勒多说。

“你手机借我用一下。就这一次。”穆勒向保姆伸出手。对方迟疑着，似乎觉得借给他不妥，但最后还是递给他了。

穆勒立刻拨通里奥的号码，电话很快接通了。

“是我，”在梅西开口前，穆勒抢先说道。他向房子的另一边走去，和盯着他的保姆拉开距离，“你想躲我躲到什么时候？”

“大概是‘永远’吧，”里奥漫不经心答道，“别来找我，我们不该来往的理由多得数不清，不用我一条条告诉你。你可以继续来巴塞罗那，但我不会开门。”

“就因为我惹毛了你儿子？我承认我确实过分了，但你也不至于这样就生气吧？”

“我因为什么生气不重要，穆勒，我们不用谈这些——说实话我什么都不想和你谈。这件事早该结束了，Omega多得是，你换个人吧。”

“我已经道歉了，梅西，你还想怎么样？”

电话那边传来两声婴儿的叫嚷，里奥赶快安抚孩子，过了十几秒听筒里才再次传来声音。

“我只希望这件事结束。我要登机了……说真的，穆勒，我们这样下去有什么意思？这么多年了，你还没玩够？”

穆勒一怔，还没想好该如何回答，里奥已经挂断电话了。

 

从梅西家离开后，穆勒直接去了机场。

他打算回国，但抵达机场后，眼睛却不住地在大屏幕上寻着，想看飞往阿根廷的航班是否还有没起飞的，说不定刚刚梅西只是找借口挂电话，说不定自己还能见到他。

他们应该见面。当面吵一架、闹上一场，就算是让梅西出出气，发过火之后，事情不就能好转了？

有一趟飞往罗萨里奥的航班还没起飞，穆勒不抱希望地赶去登机口，在人群中徒劳地寻了半晌，没看见梅西的影子。或许他的那趟航班早就离开了。

在人群中呆呆地望着，穆勒忽然反应过来他的行为很好笑。他干嘛要慌慌张张地跑来找梅西？他们又不是第一次闹起来，甚至里奥还和施魏因施泰格恋爱了一年多，最后继续上他的不还是自己？让他闹上一两个月又能怎么样？他生了施魏因施泰格的崽都没耽误他们继续上床，一次生气和吵架能有什么损害？

反正最后结果都是一样，现在瞎操心有什么用。

穆勒干脆不想了，只等着梅西度假回来、自己再去找他。

 

但在盛夏的太阳燎烧着沙滩和海岸时，穆勒只等来了更坏的消息，还有一个铁石心肠的梅西。

第一次见到那张照片时，穆勒怔怔地看了半晌。梅西和拉基蒂奇一起出现在海滩上，那时已是黄昏，夕阳仿若沉入大海，海洋上燎烧着金色的波光，两人并肩走在一起，他们的影子长长地拖在沙滩上，紧密地挨着。

媒体迫不及待地把他们形容为恋人，并推测他们在约会。

在两天之内，再次见到三组梅西和拉基蒂奇的新照片时，穆勒更加怀疑了。难道梅西真和别人勾搭到一起了？

有了他和施魏因施泰格的那档子事，穆勒已经不能再认定梅西不会与其他人约会恋爱了。他太随心所欲，也不会安分守己。他中意施魏因施泰格，就引得他恋爱、订婚，那么这一次，他又有了新目标吗？那些事又要重来一遍了？

回想和梅西剑拔弩张的一年多，穆勒的表情扭曲了。上帝作证，让他的生活简单点吧，不过是想随心所欲地干一个Omega，怎么会这么困难？他又不是要结婚恋爱，给他设置这么多阻碍有必要吗？

毫无疑问的是，拉基蒂奇比施魏因施泰格更糟糕。梅西和施魏因施泰格要躲躲藏藏，和克罗地亚人却不会有这种烦恼。没有人会反对他们。

甚至，在巴萨主席出席活动被记者问到这两人时，巴托梅乌只是笑，说球员们的私生活只要不影响场上的表现，俱乐部都不会干涉。不仅如此，在被问到关于两位球员的负面传闻时，巴托梅乌立刻表示俱乐部会对不实流言追查到底，全力支持自己的球员。

这已经是对他们表示默认和支持了。

梅西和施魏因施泰格在一起时压力很大，克罗地亚人倒好，俱乐部竟然给他们撑腰，两人俨然可以光明正大地无法无天了。

穆勒早就听过拉基蒂奇吹捧梅西的那些言论。他对梅西的崇拜简直夸张到他人难以企及的地步。再翻回近几日拍到的照片仔细看，拉基蒂奇的目光总是落在梅西身上。无论究竟是他们谁主动，穆勒都可以肯定克罗地亚人会充分利用这次机会。

他需要尽快和梅西见面。

 

根据媒体所说的地点，穆勒赶去梅西度假的海岛，费尽周折才找到他暂住的房子。刚走进庭院他就见到金发的克罗地亚人坐在门廊的地板上，怀中抱着孩子逗着。

见到穆勒，拉基蒂奇抬头看他，并没马上说话。

“我来找梅西。”穆勒冷冷说道。他自认和梅西关系非同一般，所以他有资格来找他、有资格这样傲慢地和克罗地亚人说话，拉基蒂奇并没被惹恼，他神色冷淡，也没回话。

穆勒的怒火在心中烧得更甚。他从拉基蒂奇身旁走过，忍不住向克罗地亚人又看了一眼。他拿着一片叶子逗安德烈，亲密得就好像他是孩子的生父一样。

他向房子中走着，拉基蒂奇抱着孩子站起来，谨慎地跟在后面。

里奥已经从窗户中见到了穆勒。德国人走进房子时，他迎了出来。穆勒皮笑肉不笑地看着他，里奥随意地挽着衣袖走来，也勾起嘴角。

“有事？”他问道，一面在沙发上坐下。

那个不修边幅的梅西不见了。尽管是度假，尽管是在家里，阿根廷人的衣服也仿佛经过精心挑选，不仅得体，甚至给人衣冠楚楚的感觉。

眼前的Omega神采奕奕，躯体中饱胀着生命力，显然他已经完全恢复了。只要他愿意，让他人为他着迷易如反掌。

穆勒甚至都忘了他想说的话。

“你就是这样勾引他的？”他冒失地说道。

拉基蒂奇在场，他能很清楚地听到两人的话，并谨慎地没做出任何表情。

“你找我有事？”里奥又问一遍。

穆勒勾起嘴角，向克罗地亚人看了一眼，幽幽说道：“你知道你是在和我上床，里奥，这时候见别人不妥。何况，我们的关系已经保持好多年了。”

他缓缓说出这句话，把每个字都咬得很清晰，足够让拉基蒂奇听得清清楚楚。

“结了婚都能离婚，和你上个床，怎么就签了卖身契了？”里奥依旧笑着。

拉基蒂奇看着里奥，抬了下手做手势，示意他可以去外面等，但里奥立刻摇头。

“我标记过你。”穆勒不死心地说道。

“那又怎么样？我还是不想见你。”

“里奥，”穆勒轻轻叫着他的名字，笑容更深，“我已经很生气了。”

“我们省了废话吧，”里奥答道，“我不想再见你，也不亏欠你，你如果不接受，那就自己去找解决办法。或者，干脆去找你的小男友和他复合好了，反正我在你心里就是个只会勾引人的Omega，缠着这样的人干什么？找个‘清清白白’的不好吗？”

穆勒冷笑一声，笑容收敛了。

“我不是没有把柄，里奥。”

“无论你想要曝光什么，还是用孩子威胁我，你想做就去做，我的话不会收回。现在，你该走了。”

里奥的笑容完全消失了。

穆勒疑惑地拧着眉头，“你宁愿身败名裂，也要和我断开？”

里奥点头。

“是这样。你不需要我告诉你理由吧？你对我可不怎么样。”他的语气又轻松起来，眼里却有一分憎恶。

穆勒仍在发怔。这时孩子不满地叫起来，里奥赶快起身，拉基蒂奇抱着婴儿走过来，把安德烈送到他怀里。但孩子还是哭了，里奥轻轻拍着他，拉基蒂奇递给里奥一条小小的手帕为孩子擦泪，两人都只顾低头哄着婴儿，一时间谁都没再理会穆勒。

“你们在约会吗？”穆勒问道。

拉基蒂奇没抬头。里奥望了他一眼，答道，“没错。”

克罗地亚人果然被Omega迷住了。自己和梅西那些事，该知道的、不该知道的，拉基蒂奇都听了，可他却毫无反应，也没有反感的表示。

“我在问你。”

拉基蒂奇缓慢地抬起头来看他。

“我们在约会，里奥是我男朋友。请你出去。”

男朋友？

穆勒没料到会听见这个词，脑子一时滞住。两人抬头看他，他们中间还有个哭喊叫嚷的孩子，就好像他们才是一家三口。

穆勒的腰背挺不直了。这不是结束，他才是干梅西的那个人，一个插足的外人不能挡在他面前。

“别以为这就结束了。”

留下这句话后，穆勒走了。

他昂首阔步地离开房子。但穆勒知道，最后的那句话不过是虚张声势。

梅西的态度扰乱了他的计划。他没料到阿根廷人会如此冷静坚决，就连他与施魏因施泰格恋爱时对自己怒气冲冲的样子也比现在要好。现在他和拉基蒂奇还只是开始，事情就已经脱离轨道、逃脱穆勒的掌控了。

 

穆勒在那座岛上住了几天，直到看见拉基蒂奇和梅西离开的消息。

他没再去找过他们。如果是从前，穆勒会继续去梅西暂住的地方骚扰他，每天都让他不痛快。但几年下来，他和梅西都变了，他知道这样做于事无补，只能火上浇油。梅西也和从前不同了。有了孩子，他更在意两人关系的不妥之处，并比从前的每一次都更坚决地要和他断开。

那天晚上穆勒的不节制惹恼了他，德国人对那一晚的冲动后悔不迭。但强迫梅西、违背梅西的意愿，这在他们的关系中早已是再平常不过的事，他怎么能料到前一日还好好的，转眼间里奥就会发火呢？

事已至此，还是想想怎么解决问题才好。

不过片刻，穆勒就有了答案。他要哄梅西，他要骗他，对他说软话……下一次，下一次他会低声下气哄好阿根廷人的。

 

穆勒的假期平淡地滑向尾声。在知道梅西回到巴塞罗那后，穆勒再次去找他。

这次，在敲门没有回应后，他没有离开，而是在房子外等着。

前两日穆勒都无功而返，第三天他去得早，他走到门口时正好梅西抱着孩子推开门，一只手拎着推车，像是要带孩子去散步。

“我只想和你说几句话。”他走过去。

梅西把婴儿车摆好，将孩子放进去，低着头为孩子整理衣服，“还有什么是我没听过的？”

穆勒把他和孩子都推回房子里。

“我来道歉，是我做错了，别生气了好么？你要是还气我，骂一顿、打一顿都好，别不理我。我还不能犯个错吗？你总要给我个改正的机会吧？”

“我没什么可生气的，只是我们该结束了。难道我们还能一辈子都这样不明不白地上床？找个人结婚吧，穆勒，找个可以和他公开关系、可以和他结婚、办手续的Omega，你可以光明正大地干他，比现在这样偷偷摸摸、还分居两地不是好多了？”

“你想说什么？难道你和拉基蒂奇会结婚吗？”穆勒抓到了新的重点，“别告诉我你要和他喜结连理了。”

“那是我的事。”里奥要走，穆勒赶快拦住他。

“别这样，”德国人的声调更软了，他绕过婴儿车，靠近里奥，试探着握住里奥的双手手腕，让阿根廷人靠在墙上。

“有我还不够吗？你非要别人不可？我知道我惹你生气了，但我们已经这么久了……我了解你，知道怎么让你舒服，也不会给你添麻烦……别再见他了，里奥，我不惹你生气还不行吗？你的孩子我也不招惹，别再赌气了……”

里奥嫌恶地拨开他的手。

“你不擅长这些，穆勒，你说得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

“你……”

穆勒面露愠色，正要发火时，门锁响了。有人从外面打开门。

穆勒还没反应过来，拉基蒂奇已经进来了。三人面面相觑。

“没事，我们走吧。”里奥说着，向拉基蒂奇示意了一下婴儿车。后者看了眼穆勒，然后就推着车出去了。

穆勒惊讶地盯着克罗地亚人，看着他把钥匙放进口袋。里奥推着他，穆勒头重脚轻地走出房子。

阿根廷人正要向他的新男友和孩子走去，穆勒攥住他的手腕。

“别闹了，里奥。”

他的手攥得很紧。里奥不动声色地将手向外抽，穆勒紧紧抓着，仿佛他们之间从未有过龃龉，也从来都不是炮友，而是一对不得不分离的恋人。

里奥向外抽着手，穆勒反而攥得更紧，两人对视着，穆勒的指头掐进里奥的手腕中。他熟悉这双手，他无数次将它们压在床榻上，或握着它们让Omega用手抚慰自己的性器，或将它们压在一起绑住，好能更痛快地操干Omega。

他熟悉里奥的手腕，还有里奥的身体。这一切都应该属于自己。

僵持太久，不远处的克罗地亚人望了过来。

他们已经上床了吗？他也曾这样攥住里奥的手腕、一面在他身体中狠狠抽送吗？

“很疼。”

就在穆勒出神之际，里奥低声说道。

阳光晃得穆勒睁不开眼睛。他迟疑着，手上的力气小了。里奥抽回手腕，转身离开，与拉基蒂奇一起推着婴儿车走远了。

梅西家门口的那条路很长。穆勒在那里站了快五分钟，两人仍没走出视线。

他一次都没回头。五分钟让穆勒的双腿又僵又硬。

 

赛季开始后，穆勒又来过两次，但里奥都没见他。直到两个月后，拜仁来到诺坎普踢比赛，他们才再次见面。

那天的比赛没有平平常常结束，半场之前，穆勒被铲伤，立刻送到医院去了。直到赛后里奥也不知道他伤情如何，但听说他暂时不能和队伍一起回慕尼黑，只能先在医院里住几天。

 

半夜时分，穆勒在梦中见到了哭泣的里奥。他不记得他是否见过里奥流泪，除了他被自己操得哭喊起来之外。梦中哀伤的阿根廷人脆弱不堪，仿佛可以被任何人操纵，这让画面的真实感锐减，看上去更像一场骗局。

场景变了，再看清里奥的脸时，他又是躺在自己身下，他哑着嗓子哭叫，双手搂着穆勒的背，指甲在他身上划下血痕，泪水从眼角大滴大滴地滚出来，滑进湿漉漉的发丝中。穆勒捋着他被汗水沁透的头发，下身猛烈地动着，在里奥一声声喊着“托马斯”的时候，他射了出来。里奥的哭喊平息了，乖顺地伏在他怀里，他抬起腿，贴上穆勒的腰，吻住德国人的嘴唇。

还没醒来，穆勒就已经知道这是梦了。

他睁开眼，阿根廷人坐在昏暗的光线中，面色冷峻，脸颊在夜晚的光线中格外棱角分明。

“我来看看你。”

他的话语像是从梦境中飘出来的，却没有温度。眼前的Omega没有眼泪，没有失控地哭叫，也没有温顺地依在他身上。梦境的温柔与缠绵迅速崩塌，穆勒对此习以为常。

“医生说你没事，养几天就好了。”

“你怎么会来？”穆勒问。

“我们也有人伤了。”他叹息道，眼里终于流露出一丝懊恼。

“不然你也不会来，对吧？”

“你被我们的人铲伤，教练让我来看看你。”里奥回答，语调冷如生铁。

穆勒抓住他的手。他并没用力，只是在里奥手上握着，向自己的方向拉。

“别生气了，我道歉，我认错，别再躲着我。”

穆勒坐起来，身体向前倾斜，靠近里奥，另一只手捧着里奥的半边脸颊。

“不要生我的气，我已经服软了，我认错，还不行么？你要什么，我都给你。”

他向里奥笑着，像他们初次见面的晚上，像他蛊惑阿根廷人接受他的亲密时那样，他竭尽全力向他示好，告诉他这件事不会伤害他，他只会让他舒服，一切都会很顺利。

里奥拿开他的手，声音温柔而冷酷。

“这没用。”

穆勒难看地笑着。他的眼神缓缓地阴沉下来，脸色也灰暗了。

“你想让我怎么样？你到底还要什么？”

他暴躁的质问声低沉沙哑，饱含怒气。阿根廷人被他揪住了衣领，也只是无动于衷地与他对视，眼中空洞。

“你还想让我怎么样？”他的声音低了。

Omega的手怜悯地落到他的颈后，像尖锐的刀锋刮在身上。

“你恨我，而我讨厌你……你想让我回报给你什么东西？”他问道。

这句话像咒语一样盘桓在穆勒脑海中。德国人垂着头，忽然间他忍无可忍，抓着里奥的衣领把他扯过来，一口咬上他的嘴唇。

被咬住的下唇开始流血。里奥不敢挣扎，依在穆勒怀中，一动不动。德国人搂住安分的Omega肆意亲吻他，唇舌都沾了血。

但很快，里奥缓缓退后，脱离他的控制。

穆勒睁开眼。他的亲吻如同幻觉，Omega依旧冷漠沉静，只有唇上的血提醒他刚刚的一幕并非臆想。

夜风从窗口吹进，光线也吹得冷了。穆勒不知道Omega是如何离开的。他脑中空荡，只能尝到口中的血腥味，而胸腔又空又冷。坚硬的树枝捅破胸口的血肉从他身体中生出，贪婪地吸着血水，粗糙的树皮摩擦着骨头。

他闭上眼，在黑暗中层层坠落，直至落入寂寥空荡的无人之境。

 


	3. 14-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：猪梅  
> CP：穆梅
> 
> 来自 @大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向，ABO
> 
> 分级：R18
> 
> 有怀孕，有生子，雷者勿入
> 
> 剧情高能
> 
> 有渣，有雷，有黑化
> 
> 适合对剧情、角色、CP都十分包容，而且心大的朋友阅读
> 
> 如在阅读过程中有不适反应，请及时关闭页面，切勿继续挨虐
> 
> 主角配角包括：梅西，施魏因施泰格，穆勒，拉姆等等
> 
> 以上球员的球迷，不建议阅读本文
> 
> 真人无关 勿代入
> 
>  
> 
> ——————————————————
> 
> 写了标题的地方是插叙，是过去的事

初遇：交恶

 

袭人的寒意从脚底传来，耳边响着球场震耳的喧哗，穆勒不禁有些发抖。

他不害怕，当然也不紧张。只是，这一次胜利仿佛轻而易举，他只需要伸出手，就能轻易地获取一切。成功唾手可得，他无法不激动。

早在踏上球场之前，穆勒就知道这晚的比赛结果只能是胜利，德国队处于无人可挡的境地，阿根廷也无法阻碍他们前进。

德国队需要进入半决赛，同时穆勒也渴望打败梅西，洗刷巴萨对拜仁四比零的耻辱。

四分之一决赛开始时，穆勒满心狂喜。

他胸有成竹地跟随队友们一起踏进球场，并在开场三分钟就为德国队打进第一粒进球，这当然不能决定胜负，但德国队士气大振，穆勒对胜利更加坚信不疑。

他带着满胀的信心在赛场上奔跑，决意要为球队拿下一场漂亮的大胜。但就在他认定一切都会如他所料向最好的方向发展时，一个莫名的手球忽然将他罚下场。

看到黄牌，穆勒脑中乱了。上半场比赛还没结束，他怎么能被罚下场？比赛才开始半个小时不是吗？而且他如果现在被罚下、半决赛还怎么上场?

在焦虑和恼怒中，穆勒最后才想起他被出示黄牌的原因。

想到梅西向裁判示意手球时的画面，穆勒恨不得捏碎他的骨头。

那时球从很近的距离弹到穆勒身上，他还没来得及弄清到底发生了什么，就被罚下场了。

事后反复回想当时的场景、看过回放录像后，穆勒确信他的手球、被罚下场、无法参加下一场比赛都是梅西的错。

第一，因为球是从梅西那边弹过来的；第二，因为梅西向裁判示意手球；第三就更有趣了，穆勒认定梅西的胳膊也碰到了皮球，但被罚下场的只有他一人。

 

那场比赛他们赢了阿根廷。

好一场漂亮的四比零大胜，好一场和自己再没关系的比赛。

队友们安慰了他很久，说这不是他的错，说他年纪这么小、以后还有很多机会，不要因为这次判罚有太多心理负担。

他刚刚二十一没错，但他已经踢球很多年了，他知道球员们总是要面临各种不如人意的处境，或者说，让人绝望的处境。

他勉强笑对队友们的安慰，但下一场比赛不能出战的痛苦无法被任何东西磨平。

他们也应该知道安慰没用的。恍惚着听队友们说话时穆勒想。他们知道这意味着什么，一个球员，在崭露头角的时候、在最好的年纪、在最好的时机，失去了为国家队出战世界杯半决赛的机会。

穆勒不敢说出口——可如果他的无法出场打乱了战术、改变了赛事结果，甚至德国队因为他的缺席而输掉比赛呢？

他快疯了。

里奥·梅西，他怎么能这样做？他怎么能害自己成为德国失去冠军的罪魁祸首？他怎么能随随便便一个决定一个动作就影响一场比赛、甚至一个人的未来？他是来为国家队取得大力神杯的，他是来为德国获取荣耀的，他被视为年轻一代的希望、可他竟然在半决赛上无法上场？

这是他的第一次世界杯，这是他为国家队建功的最好机会。他本来可以拥有一切，为德国拿到大力神杯，戴上冠军奖牌，和球队、和国内所有人一起庆贺他们的胜利。可现在，他生生被人剥去比赛资格，就算最终他们赢了，他的世界杯之路也带着无法弥补的遗憾。

比赛结束后不久，穆勒接到家人的电话。爸妈和他说了很多，安慰他不要难过，以后还有机会。

这不是他的错。

他又一次听到这句话。

穆勒挂断电话。他很清楚这是谁的错。

 

“我恨德国人。”

比赛已经结束，他们早已离开球场、回到酒店后，这句话又在里奥脑海中回响起来。

他不知道这是谁说的，那时他们刚换好衣服，大家稀稀拉拉地从更衣室走出去，垂头耷脑，步伐拖沓。忽然有人这样说了一句。

虽然难听，但这是实话。早在四年前他们已经输给过德国队一次，今天又是这样。

里奥跟着队友一起走进酒店。听着沉重的脚步声在地上响着，里奥沮丧至极，甚至想痛痛快快大笑一场。

不要抱着希望了，不要努力了，不要幻想了，从来都没有什么“下次”和“机会”可谈，不必把事情想得太美好，如果神决意让你在某件事上失败，你怎么能指望他会对你网开一面？

输了就是输了，恨着谁都没必要。与其恨德国人，不如恨自己不争气。

 

其他队友陆续走进他们的房间后，走廊上只剩下里奥和阿奎罗，他眼睁睁看着阿奎罗走过了房间，还在向前走。

“你没事吧？”里奥一把拉回他，指着房门，“你走过头了。”

阿奎罗望着房门，又看看里奥。他似乎是想笑，但圆圆的面孔上只露出勉强抑制的失落，表情最终苦涩起来。

“我们是不是完了？”

“你刚二十二，没那么容易完蛋，睡觉去。”里奥说道，他急于结束这个话题，以免失利的痛苦反复啃咬他的骨头。

“可我们输了呀，输得那么惨……”

“别说了。”

“……我们该怎么办？”

“做该做的事，还能怎么办？”里奥难受又焦虑，提高嗓门对阿奎罗吼了一声，“别这幅样子，输了一场比赛就变成这样，你还是个阿根廷人吗？”

想用这种方式让阿奎罗打起精神并没有效果，他望着地毯，似乎快崩溃了。

“我们……”

里奥已经看到了他的嘴型，但他无法再听到“输了”这两个字。

“还有以后呢，”里奥匆忙打断他，说出自己也不确信的话，“你还能踢好几次世界杯呢，”他抱住阿奎罗，在他后背上轻轻拍着，“睡觉去吧，养好精神，以后还要给国家队继续踢球呢。”

忍着眼泪，阿奎罗终于点点头。

目送他走进房间、关好门，里奥疲惫地走向自己的住处。

在走廊上拐了个弯，里奥刚拿出门卡要去开门，发现门口站了个人。

是穆勒。他穿着德国队统一的黑色服装，以里奥此生见过的最难看的表情站在房间门口。

“你怎么来了？”

“我不应该来吗？”穆勒盯着他，眼周的肌肉古怪地抽动着，“还是说你这么快就忘了自己干了什么？”

里奥意识到他说的是手球和被罚下场一事。

“你是说——”

“你陷害我手球，还让我在半决赛里不能上场。”

如果换个日子，里奥很想和他好好探讨一下什么叫“陷害他手球”，但今天里奥不想说话，而德国人正处于焦躁和暴怒中，这不是长篇大论的时候。

“所以呢？”

“别装得好像和你无关似的，”穆勒瞪着他，神情凶悍，“你给我记清楚这件事，梅西，这笔账我迟早要还回来。”

里奥望着他。

“这就是你要说的？”

在昏暗的光线中，穆勒僵硬的肩膀发着抖，他确实在盛怒中。里奥也好不到哪去，刚刚经历失败还被人堵在门口指责，他也在强忍着怒火。

空气滞缓地流动着，里奥不知道德国人还想说什么、做什么，但在被大比分打败、淘汰的当晚，里奥无法去在意一个对手的怨恨或焦虑。他拿起房卡要去开门，忽然被德国人攥住手腕，他用力过大，里奥全无防备，手腕被掐得发疼，房卡也掉到地上。

 “我很高兴你们输了比赛，”他咬牙切齿说道，“这是最好的结果，你们不配赢，下三滥的手段不能取胜，你们也赢不了德国。虽然这次被你陷害下场，但以后我会继续打败你，就像今天这样。你最好记清楚。”

“你说够了，放开。”

不想和他继续纠缠，里奥用力甩开他的手，穆勒紧攥着不放。

“你害我丢了世界杯，这件事我和你没完。我会让你后悔的。”

说罢，穆勒像丢开某种让人恶心的物件一样甩开里奥的手，大步走了，消失在走廊的转弯处。

里奥看着他离开。

 

在那场宿命般的、没开始就注定了失败的半决赛结束后，穆勒参加了德国和乌拉圭的季军赛，最终为国家队拿到季军奖牌。

他和队友们一同庆祝胜利。大家都在笑，他也笑，心中却怀疑其他人是否也和他一样抱有相同的想法，盼望他们能参加决赛、拿到冠军带回祖国，而不是为季军欢庆。

与其说是荣耀，季军奖牌更像是一种耻辱。因为被罚下场导致他缺席了半决赛，而失利的半决赛让他们只能和第四名争夺季军。如果他为队伍出战到最后一分钟，哪怕这次输了他也甘心，哪怕拿不到名次他也会有拼搏的快乐和荣耀，但那张黄牌剥夺了他为国家拼命的权利，他只能苦涩地看着队伍落败，最后以一场季军争夺赛来安慰自己。

在西班牙人为胜利欢庆时，穆勒在手机上看到阿根廷队回国的新闻。一瞬间他被难以言喻的厌恶感包围，他迅速关了页面，甚至想把手机丢出去。

片刻之后，他才反应过来自己对这件事如此厌恶的原因。

里奥·梅西。

那个毁了一切的人。阻挡了他的胜利，阻挡了他的国家的人。

 

 

第十四章

 

聚光灯将舞台照得透亮，仿佛随时会将这里点燃。

每次音乐响起，穆勒都觉得刺耳，恨不能马上离席。他在台下坐了很久，眼睛总是不受控制地向斜前方扫去，再一次次唯恐被人发现、迅速收回来。十几次之后，他终于厌烦了，再看多少次都没用，他只想离开。

等到梅西领奖时，穆勒的目光终于可以光明正大地落在他身上了。他和所有人一起看着阿根廷人走上舞台。里奥穿着西装，蓬松的头发梳理得整整齐齐。在接过奖杯时，他腼腆地微笑，看上去沉稳又从容，身体中却仍有那个灵动少年的影子。

上一次看着梅西领奖时，穆勒和现在一样，眼神轻蔑地落在阿根廷人身上。那次颁奖典礼结束不过两天，穆勒就出现在他的房子里，干得他合不拢腿，嘲笑他的一本正经，嘲笑他对世人伪装出的模样。

今年他没有说风凉话的机会了。在巴塞罗那，阿根廷人关紧了房门不让他进来；而在今晚，他又被他的队友们包围，一整晚都与他们形影不离。

在典礼开始之前，穆勒有过一次和阿根廷人独处的机会。他向梅西使眼色，示意要和他说话。梅西明明见到了，目光却只从他脸上掠过，不做回应。他与队友们一起离开，穆勒望着他消失于人群，一时也忘了自己该做什么。

他只顾着追寻那人的身影，几秒钟后才意识到他的失态都被拉姆看在眼里。

他向穆勒投以熟悉的轻蔑目光。最近他看着穆勒总是这样的眼神。他不会开口嘲笑穆勒的心神不定和失魂落魄，他只用冠冕堂皇的言辞告诉他，你最近状态不好，你必须尽快调整。穆勒不看他，他知道拉姆眼底深处只有嘲讽。

他越是想要尽快改变这种状况，就越觉得毫无头绪，也无法取得进展。

天气一日日冷了。算下来，他已经有半年没进过梅西的房子了。他去的次数倒是不少，只是梅西从不给他开门。

一旦狠下心来，他倒也真是铁石心肠得吓人。

唯一值得安慰的，就是他和克罗地亚人的恋情没有更多进展。小报继续拍到他们在场外见面的照片，两人在训练场上也亲密得很。但万幸的是，这就是全部了，并没有什么订婚结婚的绯闻传出来。

穆勒睡得越来越晚。每晚他都在手机上把梅西和克罗地亚人的所有新闻、消息、动态都看一遍，明知见到两人亲密的照片会让他心烦，可他就是忍不住要看。这就像是回到了梅西和施魏因施泰格恋爱的那段时间，他的生活枯燥阴沉，薄薄的云遮着太阳，连水都带着甜涩的锈味。

 

天寒地冻时，穆勒又一次硬着头皮去找梅西。第一天他断续敲门半个小时，冻得浑身发冷才回酒店，下午和晚上又分别来了一次。到了第二天下午，他第五次来敲梅西的门时，阿根廷人终于忍无可忍地开门了。他抱着哭叫的孩子，对穆勒怒目而视。

“你再敲门我就报警，能不能不要再来烦我们了？”

“我只想和你说几句话，就算是……”

下面的话里奥没听清，因为孩子又叫起来了。

里奥粗暴地拽了穆勒一把，让他走进门厅，然后用力关上门，以免冷风继续灌进房子、冻着安德烈。

“你想让我跟你说多少遍？”

里奥抱着孩子和他不耐烦地说着，急于说清楚话就立刻把他赶走。穆勒总是来敲门，孩子有几次听到敲门声就被吓一跳，就算把他抱去听不见敲门声的房间，里奥也要哄他哄很久、孩子才会安静。

两人在孩子的哭声中辩论着，过了一会儿，他们觉得好像忽然安静了，这才发现安德烈不哭了，他脸上挂着泪，正呆呆地看着穆勒，很好奇的样子。

德国人不明所以地和肉球对视，几秒钟后，安德烈闹了起来，但这次他没再哭。

“呜啊——啊啊啊——”他开始“说话”，挥着小手向穆勒伸出胳膊。穆勒呆了呆，条件反射地伸出手。

他抱好安德烈，孩子不再闹了，伸着胳膊去抓穆勒的脸，还差点捅到他的眼睛。德国人赶快仰头躲开。

安德烈不叫喊了，他的注意力转移到了穆勒身上，还咿咿呀呀地和他说话。

“你要什么？怎么了？”穆勒抱着孩子，胳膊僵硬，一面无措地看着阿根廷人。

里奥盯着他，眼睛像是要把他挖出一个洞来。他就这样神色复杂地向穆勒望了半天。

片刻后，他转身向里面走。穆勒还抱着孩子站在门口。

“把外衣脱了，衣服凉，别冻着孩子。”

穆勒赶快脱大衣，生怕像上次一样惹着了怀里的小祖宗、再被里奥赶出去。

他抱着孩子走进客厅，在沙发上坐下，孩子“啊啊”地叫着，小手在穆勒脸上、脖子上抓来抓去。里奥在一旁看着。穆勒不知道他为什么心事重重，却知道他为什么松了口气——孩子不哭不闹了，现在还有别人帮他哄。

穆勒庆幸现在是圣诞节假期，保姆一定放假和家人过节去了，里奥或许自己带孩子累了，觉得有个人帮他一把也好。

好几个月都没进过里奥的房子，今天忽然有了突破，穆勒自己都不敢相信，一时也不知道说什么。低头看看怀里的肉球，穆勒眨眨眼，仔细地打量起来。

“这孩子长开了，越长越漂亮。”

这倒不是他为了巴结Omega才这样说。安德烈原本就好看，小孩子长得快，过了四个月，他的眉眼长开了不少。

“比你小时候好看。”穆勒想起他在网上见过的梅西儿时的照片。

里奥懒得和他说话，在一旁没精打采地看电视。穆勒有些庆幸——这其实已经算是个进步了，至少里奥没让他闭嘴。

“你哄他，我累了。”

这样说了一句，里奥就拉上来毯子，躺在沙发上打算睡了。他睡在这儿更方便，如果穆勒不知道怎么换尿布、冲奶粉之类的，他还能指挥一下。

保姆不在，这几天孩子又爱闹，假期开始后里奥一直没休息好。夜里睡觉被孩子吵醒，午睡也要被孩子吵醒，里奥现在得了点空就想爬回床上。

刚过去五分钟，穆勒还在提心吊胆地尝试怎么抱肉球最轻松，里奥已经睡着了。看看Omega，再看看孩子，穆勒悬着的心放下了。好在这小家伙又哭又闹，不然现在他还被梅西关在门外呢。

“唔——哈啊——”

孩子挥着小手，穆勒轻轻拍着他。

“你还是有用的么，小东西。”

穆勒抱起孩子，在屋子里来回走着。晃着晃着，他走到门口，看看有没有备份钥匙。找了一会儿什么都没找到，穆勒也反应过来，如果里奥执意不要他，就算他有钥匙也没用。还不如做点让Omega满意的事，他心软了，自己当然就能留下了……

不就是哄人吗，就算穆勒不擅长，他也至少能装个样子。

首先要把这小肉球哄好了，之后嘛，他要做些让里奥高兴的事。

穆勒想了半天，觉得还是不要太急于求成，上床这事先推几天，自己别太心急，也要让里奥面子上挂的住。再说，只要把他哄好了，以后想干他还不容易。

过了半晌，肉球睡着了。穆勒学着里奥的样子把他放进婴儿车，然后推车进了厨房，开始找食材准备做晚饭。

 

睡着之后，里奥迷糊着醒过来几次。有孩子在，他总是睡不好。前两次他睁开眼，都看见穆勒在旁边的沙发上笨拙地逗孩子，后来就睡死了。迷糊中，他听见了一次孩子哭叫，正挣扎着要起来，就听见德国人嘟嘟囔囔地说着德语哄他，哭声很快就小了，里奥也再次睡熟了。

他醒来时天已经黑了。客厅里只开着一盏小灯。房子中暖暖的，还有饭菜的香味。里奥赖在沙发上不起来，看着天花板。安静的下午，一个长长的午觉，飘着食物香气的房子。他越发不想起床了。

又躺了好一会儿，里奥才懒懒地坐起来。

厨房亮着灯。里奥走进去，竟看见安德烈被放在桌上的一个木质大盘子里，穆勒正在逗他，安德烈笑个不停。

“我还给他拍了照片呢，”一见到里奥，穆勒就得意地说道，并拿出手机给他看，安德烈躺在大盘子里，旁边放着很多装着食物的小盘子和蔬果，他手里还抓着一小块西蓝花。

“哪有你这么玩儿的，孩子又不是菜。”

里奥抱起安德烈，虽然嘴上这样说，他也觉得穆勒这样做很有趣，但他不想附和对方。

“你给他换过尿布了？”

“当然了，我还给他泡了一次奶粉呢。开饭了，你等着我收拾一下。”

穆勒把刚刚装孩子的大盘子和用来摆拍的蔬果撤下去，把热乎乎的饭菜在里奥面前摆好。

这是他第一次给里奥做饭，而且还很丰盛，一看就是用心做的。但穆勒什么也没说，就好像这样很平常似的。

“我抱着吧。”

穆勒把孩子接过去，让里奥能安心吃饭。孩子太小，还不会坐，穆勒用一只手抱着孩子、另一只手拿着叉子吃饭。

吃饭时两人都没说话，穆勒不提自己想留下，也不说想继续他们的关系。

 

夜里，穆勒提出想睡在里奥房里。并说他不做什么，只是习惯在那里睡了。里奥没回答，算是默许了。

算起来，两人已经认识了六年多，这还是他们第一次什么也不做地睡在一起。

半夜时安德烈醒了一次，穆勒起床为他换尿布、喂奶粉，里奥睡眼朦胧地、不放心地看着他，穆勒说他已经知道怎么做了，让里奥赶快睡觉。里奥又支撑了一会儿，然后在孩子睡着之前，他自己就先睡过去了。

 

有穆勒住在这儿，里奥一夜间轻松了不少。他知道穆勒是在以这种方式求和，虽然还不至于立刻就把过去的事忘得一干二净，但里奥已经不会再想把穆勒赶出去了。有他帮着照顾孩子，总比自己一个人挨累要好。

他不知道穆勒要在这里住多久，也没问他什么时候走。第二天晚上，他们还在同一张床上住，仍是各睡各的。里奥睡得舒服极了，夜里孩子醒了不用他去管，白天也不用吃自己随便对付的饭菜了，一日三餐都有德国人来负责，而且里奥不必觉得欠了他的——孩子不也是他的么？让他挨累合情合理，和他有什么好客气？

里奥清楚，穆勒的顺从和“任劳任怨”都是有目的的。可无论他抱着什么样的初衷，现在呈现的结果都是里奥愿意看到的：他帮里奥照顾孩子，帮他做饭、打理家务。他做这些就是想让里奥接受他、继续和他上床。

如果他能一直这样听话，和他上床有什么不行？

里奥想了好长时间。两人认识几年以来，这还是他第一次看穆勒顺眼。话说回来，他可真是个白痴，明明顺从一点就能让事情水到渠成，他却偏偏要选最惹人讨厌的方式，早这样乖乖听话、他们和和气气做炮友，不好吗？

 

兜了好大一个圈子，经过无数次烦躁、恼怒和后悔之后，穆勒终于有了耐心，终于肯暂时低头了。梅西知道他的目的，知道他想要什么，而且并不在意。

终于把梅西哄得满意之后，阿根廷人不再拒绝他了。

来到巴塞罗那快一个星期，穆勒才第一次把Omega压在身下。他忍住想要粗暴征服的渴望，耐心地挑逗着，抽送着，让梅西一次次高潮。他甚至把那些让里奥反感的话也省略了。

顺着里奥，Omega的态度果然好了很多。性事结束后，穆勒还是压在里奥身上，与他缱绻地亲吻着，里奥没有像以前那样推开他，无谓地接受了，倦了就翻过身去，很快睡着了。

 

在里奥回阿根廷过圣诞之前，穆勒一直住在他家里。两人平日仍旧很少说话，但至少不再争执了。上床时穆勒也不再惹恼里奥，每次都让Omega舒舒服服的。

过了六年，里奥终于觉得穆勒的存在还是有些用处的，他不再想着让穆勒赶快滚蛋，也不问他为什么不在本国找个Omega干。现在的德国人异常听话，为里奥做这做那，他们在床上又合得来，里奥可不想失去这个能帮他带孩子、做家务的炮友。

“你和我现在的事，拉基蒂奇不知道？”

  * 夜里，穆勒忽然问道。



那时里奥已快睡了，他背对着德国人，胳膊搭在孩子身上。

“别管那么多。”

“他真是你男朋友？”

里奥不说话。僵持一会儿，穆勒自己说道：“好了，算我没问，睡觉吧。”

关灯后，穆勒仍睁着眼。他总觉得既然里奥会接受自己，那么他和拉基蒂奇就一定没有关系——或者说，不再有关系了。可他们在一起过吗？还是仅仅是见了几次面？

里奥倒是很快睡着了。他可不用担心拉基蒂奇，两人从来都不是情侣，也没约会过。拉基蒂奇和他只是在度假时碰上了，他一直崇拜里奥，又喜欢和小孩玩，两人自然走近了，但他们只是朋友。假期遇见穆勒时他说的那些话，也不过是拉基蒂奇在帮里奥一起对付外人罢了。

 

在里奥即将启程回阿根廷那天，穆勒在大清早压着他又做了一场。他不敢做得过火，如果里奥恼了，又要和他翻脸了。

问过里奥哪天回来后，穆勒趴在Omega身上，吮着他的乳头。

“等你回来的时候我再过来。”

里奥没说话。他当然不会说欢迎穆勒来，但也并没反对，这就是默许了。

穆勒缠着他又吻了一会儿，下床去做饭了。

走进厨房，穆勒从冰箱里向外拿着食物，动作慢了下来。

他确实在对梅西演戏，他做的一切都是为了拴住梅西，让他继续和自己上床。可他退后得太多，什么都为梅西做，在床上也不敢过火，虽说这些退让都是权宜之计，但他竟然对梅西道歉、对他低头、甚至千依百顺，这与他的初衷大相径庭。

这次的波折让穆勒犹如惊弓之鸟，他生怕自己再惹梅西生气，做什么都小心翼翼。但他与梅西开始这段关系时，他的目的是占有而不是服务。可最后，六年过去了，他们的性爱——甚至是那次不成功的标记都没能让他占有梅西，相反，梅西却在腐蚀他，一点点蚕食着、改变着穆勒。

事情不应该是这样的。

穆勒拿起刀，将砧板上的鱼肉一刀刀切开。

他知道他要做什么，他现在对梅西的顺从有着绝好的理由。他不会永远对阿根廷人背负着这种近乎于担惊受怕的感觉。

锅里的油热了。鱼肉下锅，滋滋啦啦地响着。

他不需要一直假装下去。等到梅西怀上他的孩子，受制于人的就不再是他了。

 

天气回暖时，安德烈见到穆勒后已经会开心得手舞足蹈了。

里奥刚一拉开门，安德烈就高兴地叫着，伸着胳膊要向穆勒身上扑。接过孩子，穆勒在心里感叹：这小东西倒是比他爹乖多了，也通情达理，至少他知道欢迎给他喂奶、换尿布的人，梅西却永远也不知道领情，和他睡了这么久，也少见他给自己几个好脸色。

来到巴塞罗那就要陪孩子。最初这是个苦差，但穆勒没办法以煎熬的心态长时间做一件事，他试着对这孩子多点儿好感，在陪他玩的时候也不至于太厌烦。

在孩子快一岁时，穆勒有了种奇怪的错觉——孩子似乎过于喜欢他了。可梅西才是他的母亲，孩子不应该对一个外人这么依赖才对。

在那之后穆勒开始留心孩子和里奥的互动。里奥确实对安德烈无微不至，但他陪孩子玩、照顾孩子，似乎更多是出于义务和责任，而非疼爱。

在穆勒认识的其他父母中，许多人都将子女当宝贝一样哄着供着，但里奥完全没有这种倾向。他绝不可能溺爱安德烈，他对孩子的爱太理智了。

所以说他这人的感情就是和别人不一样。拍着孩子睡觉时，穆勒看着梅西的侧脸想。和自己睡了那么多年都还是这副样子，甚至给孩子的爱也过分理智……

想到这里，穆勒开始怀疑梅西和施魏因施泰格的感情。说不定，他们的相处根本没有表面上看着的那么亲密、那么如胶似漆呢？这也不是不可能，谁知道他们两个单独相处时是什么样子？

这样想着，穆勒觉得顺心多了。

 

穆勒终于转了性，变成里奥认为合格的、顺心的炮友。尽管知道他的顺从都是伪装，可里奥绝不介意穆勒一直这样伪装下去。这让他的生活容易多了。虽说穆勒偶尔在床上还会说出那些令人难堪的话，但里奥已经越来越不在意了，这和从前那个暴戾的、几乎想要一门心思逼疯他的穆勒相比，已经好了太多。

再者，他和安德烈多见见面大概也有好处，孩子的生活里只有母亲和保姆当然没问题，但有父亲偶尔照顾他、陪伴他，安德烈总是很高兴。穆勒在哄孩子这方面还挺有耐心，里奥自己都很少花那么多精力陪安德烈玩。

 

就在生活再一次舒适、安稳又顺心如意时，里奥开始觉得身体不舒服。这几天他的肠胃不好，偶尔还会呕吐。他原以为吃坏了东西、过三五天就好了，但身体迟迟没有好转，里奥还是决定吃些药。

“你没事吧？”穆勒抱着孩子，看着里奥又一次从浴室里走出来。

“没事，吃点药就好了。不用管我。”里奥走进卧室，在小药箱里翻着药盒，忽然看到一盒队里发的避孕药。

里奥把药拿出来打量着。他不会是又怀孕了吧？

家里早就没有验孕棒和试纸了。里奥告诉穆勒他要出去一趟、就匆忙开车走了。他去了较远的一家药店，买了验孕棒和很多用来作掩护的感冒药，回家后也不理穆勒问他刚刚去干什么了，直接进了浴室。

他把自己关在浴室里好长时间，甚至孩子都玩累了、躺在婴儿床上睡着了，里奥还是没有出来。穆勒从浴室门口走过两次，奇怪他到底怎么了。

 

看见验孕棒上的两条杠，里奥确信结果有误。他拆开另一盒又试了一遍，但看到的还是同样的答案。

在急匆匆赶去医院确定是否怀孕之前，里奥仔细回想这段时间的性爱。

上床时穆勒确实每次都戴套，但有几次做到后面时、他会把安全套丢掉，故意不戴套插进生殖腔。他不理会里奥的抗议，只说这样更舒服。里奥和他吵过，事后又吃了药，但这种方式显然不能让他百分之百避免怀孕。

他是不是说过要让自己给他生孩子这种话？他是认真的？他故意这样做的？

里奥想了半天。他丢掉验孕棒，把没用的那些都收起来。

刚一走出浴室，里奥就看见穆勒站在门口等他。

“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”里奥心事重重地走到婴儿床旁边坐下。

他在浴室里呆了好半天，穆勒也想了很久。

“你刚才去买了什么？”

“没什么。”里奥没好气地回了一声。今天要去医院吗？还是等穆勒明天走了再去？

沉默片刻，穆勒问道：“里奥，你是不是……怀孕了？”

“没有。”

“那如果我现在去浴室里，会看到验孕试纸一类的东西吗？”

“你问得够多了，我说了我没怀孕。”

穆勒试探着去摸里奥的肚子，Omega一巴掌打开他的手，“你有完没完？”

“你不想去医院确定一下吗？你最近的信息素的味道和以前不一样了……就像你上次怀孕的时候……”

“你想说什么？所以你认定我怀了你的孩子？别做梦了，就算有了又怎么样，我不可能留着孩子，你不用操心。”

“不不不，别说气话，”穆勒赶快在里奥身边坐下搂着他，“要是真有了孩子怎么能打掉呢，太伤身体了……”

“我没怀孕，但你的毛病是不是该改改了？”里奥看着他，穆勒又感觉到熟悉的敌意，“你有好几次故意不戴套插进来，真是打算再耽误我一个赛季、顺便把我的职业生涯也拖垮？”

“我不是故意的，只是当时觉得不带套更爽，我不是说了吗。”穆勒还赔着笑，但里奥神情严峻，德国人的表情也不那么自然了。

“我不是第一次和你说让你戴套了。既然你不愿意，我也不勉强，以后别再过来，我烦了。”

“以后不会了，我答应你。”穆勒作势去搂他，被里奥的胳膊挡住了。

他知道穆勒在干什么。他会答应自己，暂时顺从一段时间，等到自己给了他好脸色，他又要为所欲为了。

“我知道你想干什么，顺着我三五次、哄我高兴，以后就又不听话了。有你这样的炮友我说不定什么时候就被搞大肚子，我不能再耽误一个赛季了。巴斯蒂安那件事我被你害的够惨了，你也别再折腾我了。”

听着他前面那些话，穆勒还没多少感觉，只是想着该怎么继续骗过梅西，可到最后，他提起施魏因施泰格的名字，穆勒忽然恼怒起来。

“你有什么惨的？你不是已经给他生了孩子吗？你能怀上他的种，怎么就不能怀上我的？”

里奥站起来，退了一步，借着光线仔细打量德国人。

“你是故意的？”

“不然呢？”穆勒一只手攥住里奥的胳膊，另一只手去摸他的肚子，“我就是故意的，你必须怀上我的孩子。告诉我，里奥，你有了吗？”

里奥稍有些意外，但并不惊讶。他早知道穆勒没有底线，也知道他总是乐于见到自己难堪，但他没想到的是，同为球员，他真的能狠心要让自己再耽搁一个赛季。球员的黄金时期就那么几年，何况自己已经给他生了一个孩子，他竟然还想再要一个……这 ** **蠢**** 货还不知道安德烈是他的、就已经狂妄到这种地步，以后要是让他知道真相还得了？

一方面，里奥清楚穆勒会给他添麻烦，知道和他断开才明智；但另一方面，他也不愿承认穆勒会对他造成威胁，就好像自己应付不了他、甚至还要躲着他，仿佛怕了他似的。最近穆勒顺从了许多，里奥也就放松了警惕，但这家伙不仅贼心不死，竟然还做梦要第二个孩子。

“你走吧，我和你没什么好说了。”

“你还没怀上我的孩子，我怎么能走？”他搂住里奥，“你有了吗？被我搞大肚子了？”

“我说了，滚出去。”

从里奥的声音里听出震怒，穆勒一怔，识相地放开手。

穆勒原本不想走，但怕里奥真的怀了孩子，那样的话他还是别再继续生气的好，以免伤到自己的骨肉。他对里奥千依百顺这么久，可不是为了在紧要关头让Omega气得流产的。

“我马上走，你别气了，小心身体……如果真的有了，就生下来，我会——”

后半句的“负责”还没说出口，里奥抬起头看他，穆勒被他的目光盯得不敢再说。

迟了几秒，穆勒退出房间。在房中逗留片刻后，还是拿好自己的东西离开了。

 

穆勒比从前更留意梅西的动向了。

他仔细回想梅西最近的表现，认为Omega确实有怀孕的可能，但还不能下定结论。和施魏因施泰格还在一起时，梅西曾有过一次假孕，穆勒可不想自己也像施魏因施泰格那样空欢喜一场。

等了几日，终于有了两天假期后，穆勒立刻飞往巴塞罗那，却根本没见到梅西。他家里没人，穆勒又联系不上他，最后他还是白跑一趟，沮丧地回德国了。

赛季在一个星期后结束了。穆勒在网上见到梅西回阿根廷的消息后，立刻买了去罗萨里奥的机票，度假的计划也取消了。

 

家人是梅西的底线，穆勒知道他不能直接去梅西家敲门，如果他贸然这样做了，梅西很可能再也不会和他见面。于是，抵达罗萨里奥后，穆勒按照提前打听好的地址，住进了距离梅西家最近的酒店。

待穆勒办好入住后，天已经黑了，但他还是出门了。他想确认梅西家的地址，弄清楚他们到底住在哪。他信步走着，刚走过两条街，就在一个十字路口见到熟悉的身影迎面走来。

阿根廷人衣着随意，手里提着一袋东西，正是在家附近闲逛的样子。见到穆勒，他的脚步忽然放缓了。

街灯柔和的光辉落在梅西身上，他挪动脚步，想要转头离开，但穆勒已经跑过来了。

如此轻易就见到了梅西，德国人大喜过望。他跑到梅西面前，后者向树木的阴影中后退，警惕地四下望着。

“你有事吗？”

“我来看看你，”穆勒说着，忍不住凑得更近，手也抬了起来，想要碰梅西的肚子，“里奥，你……”

“你干什么？”梅西挡住他的手，“别跑到我家来，赶快走，小心被拍到。”

“你是不是已经怀了？”穆勒靠得更近。他已经想过了，如果里奥没有怀孕，只是在介意不戴套这件事的话，他不至于和自己生那么大的气。

“我都说了——”

梅西不耐烦地甩开他的手，告诉穆勒他没有怀孕。

穆勒也是半信半疑，但他无法相信梅西的话。阿根廷人太任性，他对自己的态度一直不好，他很有可能迁怒孩子，就算是怀了，他也干得出来偷偷去做流产这种事。他说什么穆勒都不会相信。

“我们去医院吧，里奥，就当做是为了确定一下，你也好放心……”

穆勒拦着梅西，不让他走。最初他还对Omega好言相劝、说尽软话，可对方态度坚决，拒不退让，不过几分钟，两人又争执起来。穆勒认为如果梅西并未怀孕，他就没理由不敢去医院，就算是检查身体，没什么可怕的，但Omega不想听从德国人的摆布。到最后，穆勒又一次被他惹火了。

“梅西，你不要以为我拿你没办法——”

他的声调提得老高，梅西也是怒火中烧，根本就顾不得会被别人听到。两人正争执着，忽然有人走了过来。

“里奥？”

梅西的妹妹牵着一只小狗走过来。见她走近，两人都不说话了。玛利亚索尔走到他们旁边，她来回打量穆勒，又向梅西看了一眼，梅西不说话，立刻和她一起离开了。

穆勒还在转角处站着，刚刚争吵带来的怒火还没平息。他几乎想马上大喊一声“梅西你怀了我的孩子就要生下来”，这样他的妹妹和家人、甚至是周围的邻居就都知道了，那么这件事也瞒不住了，梅西只好和他去医院做检查，而不是像现在这样避开他。

梅西在离开后回头看了他一眼。那是警告，穆勒知道。他们两个无论纠缠到什么地步，都不能把梅西的家人扯进来。

德国人忍着怒火，逆着晚风回酒店了。

 

白天时，穆勒不敢到梅西家附近去晃，也不想被记者拍到，于是只能晚上出来，在上次与梅西见面的路口不断徘徊。但整整一个星期过去了，他再没见到过梅西。

正在穆勒忍无可忍，想要冲到梅西家门口去找他时，他在网上见到新的照片——梅西已经离开阿根廷去度假了。

 

赛季刚一结束，里奥就去找了队医，和他说明情况。他不想留下孩子，只想快刀斩乱麻。

队医为他安排了全面的体检，检查结果让里奥大失所望，医生说他近期状态不好，一整个赛季之后，他的身体正处于倦怠期，就算要手术也不能是现在，至少要先休息一两个月。

“可一个月后胎儿不就更大了？”

“如果你不等这一个月，身体受到的伤害更大。”

里奥不敢相信他听到的，差点当场发火。这是什么道理？他下定决心要打掉孩子，却被告知必须要等待？

队医看出他的恼怒，对他安慰了好半天。

“就算你不想要孩子，也要控制情绪、别生气，这对你身体不好。上赛季你太拼了，以后不能再这样了，你也不是二十出头那会儿……”

里奥无法不生气。他气自己，也气穆勒。安德烈刚刚一岁，怀他的时候已经耽搁了半个赛季，他不能继续耽误下去了。

想到穆勒，里奥更是气得要摔东西。一个不够又来一个，他还大言不惭地说要让自己怀上他的孩子……

里奥捂着肚子，平顺呼吸。他又在生气了，医生说不能这样，这是为他自己的身体考虑……再继续这样恼火下去，说不定会气到孩子流产。

不能再想了。里奥进了浴室去泡澡，按照队医所说的，早睡晚起，什么也不想，尽快养好身体，早日解决这个小麻烦。

在阿根廷见过穆勒之后，梅西立刻去度假了。这次他每个地方只停留三四天，以免穆勒再次追来。但即使是这样，他也还是没能摆脱穆勒，在他即将离开最后一个度假地点、飞回巴塞罗那之前，穆勒找上门来，质问梅西是否怀孕，两人翻来覆去说着那些话，免不了一场争执，最后也没个结果，不欢而散。

穆勒口口声声说他要让自己有孩子，可现在又有了一个，他却一次次跑来吵架，每次都把里奥气得够呛。

赶走了穆勒，里奥抱着肚子在沙发上躺着。这个白痴，和他搅在一起总是没好事。

里奥翻了个身。别想穆勒了，他不能生气，他得赶快养好身体呢。

 

回到巴塞罗那后，里奥带着安德烈住到他的另一间房子里。那里距离原本的家不远，只是生活用品不齐全，偶尔少了些什么，里奥还要回到老房子里去取。

来找他的穆勒屡屡碰壁，他找不到里奥，但还是不死心地来梅西家等着。后知后觉地，穆勒感觉自己像蹲守的小报记者一样，他现在和疯了有什么区别？

可这关系到他的孩子，他怎么可能不着急？

最可恶的就是，被梅西耍了一个夏天，他还是不知道梅西是否有孕。如果他真的没有孩子，自己却像个白痴一样满世界追着他跑，那才是最讽刺的。

赛季还没开始，穆勒已经连着来敲门一个星期了，却一次都没见过梅西。

阿根廷人简直是想把自己活活气死。好好的假期，他不能安心休息，也不能高高兴兴地度假，全围着这个铁石心肠的Omega转，到最后对方竟然还躲起来了。

假期还没结束，所以尽管穆勒走投无路，他还是有大把时间在巴塞罗那继续等着，每天去梅西的房子看看，希望能等到他。

酒店的空调忽然坏了。前一晚睡觉时还好好的，第二天醒来穆勒就直打哆嗦，觉得头重脚轻，也不知道是要发烧还是感冒。正好附近有医院，他又有的是时间，立刻去医院看病了。他原想医生能为他好好检查一番，但诊断却在几句话之后就结束了，医生说他只是感冒，给他开了药就赶他走了。

还说是什么高端私立医院呢，收费这么贵还这么潦草……

穆勒拿着药盒向外走，忽然见到前面有个熟悉的人影，那人肩上趴着一个小肉球。

“哈啊——啊——”

安德烈看见穆勒，挥着手又是叫又是笑，咯咯咯地乐着。里奥停下脚步，穆勒大步迈过去，一把接过来孩子抱住——就算是抢夺先机，这下梅西想把他赶走就不那么容易了。

梅西正在出神，穆勒过来抱走孩子他竟没拦着。仔细打量对方，穆勒这才发现梅西脸色很难看，整个人垂头丧气。见他这幅模样，穆勒也没办法再冲他发火或逼问什么。

“出什么事了？”

梅西沉默着走向自己的车，也不管德国人在说什么、做什么。穆勒赶快跟上去，先把孩子在安全座椅上固定好，自己坐到后排陪着安德烈。

梅西启动汽车回家，穆勒小心地观察着Omega的表情，继而在前排座椅中间发现了一份档案袋似的东西，像是医院的，上车时里奥随手把它放在那里了。穆勒看看梅西，试探着拿起档案袋。

里奥看到穆勒的举动了，但他完全懒得去管。

见他没反对，穆勒打开袋子，拿出里面的纸。是一份Omega的身体检查结果报告，很多数据和西班牙语的专业词汇穆勒也看不懂，但到最后一页，他赫然见到医生评估总结的最后一句话：身体过度劳累，状况不稳，建议一个月后再进行流产。

穆勒忽然觉得一阵眩晕，眼睛像是花了一样，看不清东西。梅西打算做流产……他竟然要流掉孩子……他果然怀孕了，是自己的——

“你有我的孩子了？”他无法忍受，问了出来。

从后视镜里，穆勒能看见梅西燃着怒火的眼睛。

“路上别说话。”

穆勒立刻不再说了。梅西不知为何怒火中烧，而自己被突如其来的快乐和恐慌冲击得不知如何是好。

他匆匆翻回到报告的前几页，详细找了半天，这才找到关于怀孕的那部分。上面还有两张穆勒看不懂的B超图片，图片上的阴影看不出形状，但穆勒知道，那就是他的孩子。

他紧紧攥着报告，把边角都攥皱了，开心又恐惧。他想欢呼，想求里奥留下孩子，却不敢再说话，于是他仔细地、艰难地反复读着西班牙语的检查报告，确认他有孩子的这一事实。

到家后，安德烈缠着穆勒，Alpha只好一直抱着他。刚走进房子，穆勒就问里奥他是不是真的怀孕了。

这次里奥也不遮掩了。

“对，我怀孕了。”里奥倒了一大杯水喝掉，向窗外望着。

他原以为自己休息了一个月，身体应该已经恢复了、可以流产了，可医生却说他的身体反倒不如之前状态好，还要再等等，如果仓促流产，对他以后的职业生涯很不利。

推迟手术，意味着推迟他的恢复期和上场时间，里奥灰心丧气地离开医院，甚至在门口遇见穆勒也不能让他更沮丧了。他看着穆勒打开报告，看着他发现自己怀孕的事实，只觉得这些都无所谓了，他的赛季又要被耽搁了。

“你真想拿掉孩子吗？”穆勒拿着报告，“这上面说你不适合做流产，留下它，里奥，这是我们的孩子……”

穆勒说了好多，声音像蜜蜂鸣叫一样让里奥心烦。他不再听，也不想回答或争吵。今天他已经得到了最坏的消息，不需要用更多事让他感觉悲惨了。

“我不想说话。”

放下水杯，他心灰意冷地走回房间，把自己关在里面。

 

里奥锁了房门，回到房间蒙头大睡。他在噩梦中一次次醒来，然后再一次次晕沉着睡去。到了晚餐时间，里奥睡醒了。他在床上坐着，想着自己即将白白浪费的一个月甚至更多。

他不能再丧气下去了。他需要恢复，他需要按时手术。

里奥坐起来，晕沉着打开门，走进餐厅。

穆勒走到他旁边，和他说着什么，里奥没听见，也无话可说。他走到餐桌旁坐下，没有感觉地向嘴里塞着东西。

过了好久，他才听见穆勒在和他说话。无非是让他留下孩子之类的，反反复复说个没完。

里奥放下刀叉，把它们摆好，打断穆勒的滔滔不绝。

“我不会留下。”

“可它是我们的孩子啊，都已经来了，你怎么能狠心让它——”

“那你又怎么能狠心这样对我？”里奥笑了，玩味地看着穆勒。

“我会照顾你的，里奥，我会负责你和孩子的一切，我会对你好，你想让我做什么都行——”穆勒答不出话，于是赶快说出那些早就想好的话。

“我根本不想要你，你说的照顾、负责对我来说什么都不是，我只希望你滚得远远的。这个孩子我不会留，你也不要呆在我家里。”

“里奥——”

阿根廷人面如死灰，穆勒知道他不是在说空话。

 “留下它，里奥，求求你，我看过你的检查结果了，这个孩子生下来更好，这是为你自己的身体考虑……”

他一连说了好久。里奥不打断他，也根本没留心听。在穆勒终于停下后，里奥等了半晌都没听见他再开口，才把目光移回到穆勒脸上。

“我为什么要相信你的话？你的话对我来说有什么价值的，穆勒？这些年，你是怎么对我的？”

穆勒瞠目结舌，嘴巴被缝住一样说不出话。里奥站起来，从婴儿车里抱出熟睡的安德烈向卧室走。

“可是……”

“我不会留下孩子，你也不可能每天二十四小时监视我，对这件事你无能为力，别再提了。”

“里奥——”穆勒跳起来跑到他身边，攥住里奥的胳膊，“别这样，求求你，我只有这一个请求……”

里奥怀里抱着安德烈，穆勒不敢对他大声说话，也不敢拉扯里奥，他反复求着阿根廷人，但里奥无动于衷。

“被耽误赛季的人不是你，上不了场的人不是你，要怀着孩子十个月、忍受生产痛苦的也不是你，”里奥看着他笑了，“如果我是你，穆勒，我会跪下来求这个厌恶我的人给我生孩子，而如果仅仅是下跪和几句好话就能让他回心转意，这种稳赚不赔的买卖，我会做得比你更好，装得比你更着急、更深情。”

他说得穆勒哑口无言。里奥抱着孩子回了房间，德国人在门外呆站着。

 

接下来的几天，穆勒的生活与地狱没有分别，几乎每天他都要和梅西吵架，然后再对他道歉，去哄他，去求他，梅西虽然会和他吵，却不再生气了——他心意已定，无论穆勒怎么说，他都会拿掉孩子。

里奥不再执着于赶走穆勒，他的生活重心都放在身体的恢复上，他需要让手术尽早进行，然后尽快上场比赛。

梅西打掉孩子的决心日益坚决，每一天穆勒的日子都比前一天更煎熬。他忙前忙后地为梅西做所有能做的事，梅西仍旧不给他好脸色，穆勒每天都会说让他留下孩子，他求梅西，或忍不住与他争执，阿根廷人一次也没退让过。

穆勒不敢离开，怕自己前脚刚走，后脚梅西就会流掉他们的孩子。

复查的时间到了，梅西再次去医院检查身体，评估他什么时候能做流产手术。穆勒提心吊胆地陪他去，梅西也懒得与他争。穆勒打定主意：如果医生给出短期内无法手术的答案，自然一切都好；但如果医生说Omega可以做手术了，穆勒就算拼上命也要把梅西拉回来。大不了他闹上一场，宁愿闹得媒体发现，也不能让他流产。

检查之后，医生给了梅西他最不想听到的消息，同时对穆勒来说也是最好的结果。

“你的身体情况不适合流产——我不是说这个月，我是说这次怀孕。如果你坚持要堕胎，以后怀孕会很困难。”

里奥难以置信地望着医生。“可如果我再调整一段时间呢？或许过上一个月，身体状况恢复到最好的状态，到时候……”

“那时候孩子的月份就太大了，更不适合手术。”

里奥沉默片刻，古怪地笑道：“这么说，我就只能留下它了？”

“确实，今年你的身体状况更适合休养。而且这次怀孕距离上次生产只有一年，你不该这么早再怀孕的，应该等得更久一些……”

医生对里奥解释了很多：他现在的身体状况，他最好的休养方式，还有他必须为了胎儿放弃这个赛季，这是为了他的未来考虑。

 

回到家后，穆勒试着劝慰里奥，反正这个孩子不能打掉，不如想想留下孩子的好处。他劝着，哄着，里奥坐在沙发上一言不发。

穆勒说得口干舌燥。里奥忽然开口，阴沉地望着他。

“你过来。”

穆勒走过去，不知为何十分紧张。里奥神色阴郁，声音冰冷，也难怪他害怕。走到里奥旁边，他刚坐下，脸上就狠狠地挨了一巴掌。穆勒没敢抬头，第二个巴掌也甩了过来，他两边脸颊被打得发麻、几乎立刻没了感觉，唯有脑中嗡嗡作响。

“我打你有什么意思？你来打我好了，”里奥说道，“是你让我怀孕、不如现在你再让我流产，这样我们都轻松。你不用忍气吞声，我也不用耽误踢球。为什么要担心以后能不能再怀孕？我已经变成这样了，还要孩子干什么？你杀了我好了，穆勒，我真是不知道你还会有什么方法折磨我。”

里奥的声音很轻，就像根本没生气一样。

穆勒不敢说话，他试着握住里奥的手，后者抽回胳膊。

“行了，不用惺惺作态，你想要的不是都得到了吗？已经不用再哄我、求我了，反正我已经被你牢牢控制了，不是吗？”

里奥回了卧室，再次把自己锁在里面。

这一次，他在卧室里呆了一整天都没出来。穆勒知道卧室里有放零食的地方，里奥不至于挨饿，但他现在怀着孩子，实在不该只吃那些东西。

穆勒敲了几次门，在门口放下食物和水，里奥都没碰过。有一次他又来敲门劝里奥时，里奥砸了一个什么东西在门上，轰然巨响几乎让穆勒以为门被砸穿了，他惊得一抖，只好暂时回到客厅里。

甚至于到了晚上，安德烈哭起来要见里奥，里奥也没有反应。穆勒抱着哭叫的孩子站在门口，对里奥说孩子想见他，安德烈大哭不止，但里奥仍没有开门。

 

一天之后，穆勒见到了一夜间形容枯槁的阿根廷人。他装作满不在乎的样子，却脸色灰白，心不在焉。穆勒被他这幅模样吓到了，对里奥又求又劝，后者却觉得无所谓。

“你紧张什么？我会把孩子生下来的，你不是都听见医生的话了吗？我现在什么也做不了，你不应该很高兴吗？”

里奥抱过来安德烈。终于又见到他，安德烈开心得笑个不停，他挥着手去抓里奥，里奥却和他完全没有互动。穆勒看了甚至有些心疼肉球。明明被母亲抱着，可梅西却在忽略他。

穆勒不敢对梅西对待孩子的方式提出质疑，除了安慰梅西，他什么也不能说。

梅西不是会一直为难自己、让自己难受的人，过了几天，他看起来平静了许多，似乎已经接受这件事了，只是无法为这次怀孕开心。穆勒还想在床上哄他高兴，但梅西根本不理他。

新赛季即将开始，穆勒必须回国了。离开之前他对梅西保证一放假他就过来，一直没有表情的梅西听到这句话忽然笑了。他抱着孩子靠在沙发上，抬眼向穆勒笑道：“你为什么会认为我希望你过来？”

多日来，穆勒被这种气氛压抑得难受，这句话更是让他几近爆发。但最终，德国人还是忍着怒火劝道：“别这样，里奥，你要高兴点儿……”

里奥不看他，也不听他的话。穆勒把梅西家的一切都打理好后离开了。

 

新赛季开始，穆勒注意到梅西的上场时间减少了。有时他只踢六十分钟，或者半场。这让穆勒大为安心，里奥确实已经决定留下胎儿了，他在节省体力，保护他的身体和他们的孩子。

这次的假期只有两天，放假的当天晚上穆勒就赶来了，还带了许多东西。他一边从箱子里拿出各种各样的物品，一边絮叨着说着这些是什么，说这样里奥就不用再自己花费心思买了。

穆勒几乎把所有东西都买好了，但不可能一次性都拿来。这次他带来了一部分玩具、襁褓、奶嘴和围兜，在慕尼黑的家里还有小澡盆和衣服，他没时间在巴塞罗那挑选这些，只能在慕尼黑买了之后带过来。他告诉里奥那些他没带来的东西都有什么，是什么样的。里奥躺在沙发上看电视，也不知道听进去了没有。

把东西都收拾得差不多了，穆勒在里奥腿边坐下，摸着他的肚子。里奥没有反应，只闭眼歇着。

“我还买了这个，”穆勒拿着一个兔子形状像是毛巾的东西，“这种可以让孩子咬的，还能让他整天抓着，睡觉也能陪在他旁边……你喜欢吗？”他用兔子的鼻子碰里奥的腹部，然后看着Omega笑。

里奥没回答。穆勒小心地掀开他的衣服，Omega的肚子已经微微隆起了，但不仔细看还看不出来。

“我给你也买了很多东西，下次带给你，这次拿不过来了。我买了好几套睡衣和浴袍，以后等肚子大了，你穿着那些能更舒服……”

“别拿了，”里奥打断他的话，“给你儿子买东西就够了。”

穆勒怔了怔，试着劝说Omega接受自己为他买的东西，但里奥就是不退让。他的憎恶、排斥和反感太明显，穆勒觉得很不好受，怎么说他们现在都有一个共同的孩子了。

说了半天也没效果，穆勒只能改变话题，问他现在上场是否安全，里奥回答说他会戴护具。

“那你还要踢多久？”

“六个月前都没事。”

“你的身体受得了吗？”

里奥烦了，不再说话。他把孩子交给穆勒，自己回卧室了。

穆勒知道他不该多嘴，可这些话他不能不问啊。

 

里奥看上去很平静，却并不开心。

他对胎儿没多少感情，顺带最近连对安德烈都冷落了。只要穆勒来，里奥就把孩子丢给他。穆勒当然想陪自己的娃而不是施魏因施泰格的儿子，但要是不好好陪安德烈，他就更没办法接近里奥。

话虽如此，在赛季开始之后，里奥的心情还是好了不少。尽管多数时候还是看不出情绪，但比夏休期的样子好多了，起码他会笑了。

穆勒不知道里奥晚上睡得好不好，他很想抱着他，让里奥舒服些，若里奥需要什么，他也好马上为里奥去拿，但自里奥怀孕后他们再没在同一个房间里睡过，穆勒耐心地等着，想等到里奥心情好些后，他再和他一起睡。

这是他和里奥的第一个孩子，虽然还不知道是不是唯一的一个，他都应该尽量多陪陪他，等到孩子大一些，夜里睡觉会踢里奥的肚子时，他应该在Omega身旁安抚他的……

一到巴塞罗那，穆勒就忙碌得不得了。里奥已经怀孕，却对食物还是不大在意，穆勒在超市里精挑细选，买回来许多水果、蔬菜、坚果和肉，回去之后给安德烈打水果泥，也让懒得吃水果的里奥和孩子一起吃，再花许多时间做菜，把家里收拾得干干净净。

他只盼着孩子能健健康康，并不指望里奥会因此感激他。但里奥那句伤人的话忽然说出口，穆勒还是好半天没缓过来。

那时里奥在看电视，屏幕上正播着一个肉类品牌的广告。里奥看着动物们的画面若有所思。

“他们把猪和牛喂得胖胖的，然后再屠宰……像不像我们现在这样？”

穆勒正拿着一把小刷子清理地毯，怕里奥会呼吸到里面的灰尘、影响到孩子。听到这句话后他愣了好半天，抬起头时，他以为会看到里奥嘲讽的神色，但阿根廷人面无表情，就好像刚刚那句话只是穆勒的幻听。

他不知如何反驳，只能装作没听到，过了一会儿，他又开始试着哄里奥高兴。

 

那天下午，在里奥午睡醒来后，穆勒在他的沙发旁跪下，摸着里奥的肚子，对里奥软声软气地说我们和好吧。

“你别再这样了，这对孩子对你都不好。”

里奥向他看了很久，微微笑了。

“我不觉得现在有什么不好，穆勒，生完孩子之后，我就可以摆脱你了，我很高兴。”

“里奥，别再说这种话了——”

“你也应该高兴，”里奥继续说，“我可以摆脱你，你可以得到一个孩子，我们双赢，大家都开心。”

“我们能好好谈话吗，里奥？别说气话了。”

安德烈醒了，哭了起来。里奥漠然地看着德国人，穆勒赶快去哄孩子，他们的谈话就此结束了。

 

 

重逢：引诱

 

再一次与巴萨在赛场上相遇时，巴萨仍带着令人不快的傲慢和不可一世。他们占据着无可争议的统治地位，连拜仁这样的对手也不放在眼里。

穆勒永远都无法对这支球队有好感，甚至很难用客观的眼光看待它。

距离南非世界杯结束已有一年，梅西以令人惊叹的速度成长为巴萨无可替代的核心和主力，他是巴萨最声名显赫的现任球员，甚至，他就是巴萨的象征。

在展现出统治级的表现和获得无数荣誉之后，任何一个俱乐部都会把拥有这样的成员看做荣耀。穆勒知道人们对梅西的吹捧无可厚非，但这只让他更厌恶那个从他手中夺走机会的人。

世界杯之后，穆勒对梅西的反感与日俱增。最初他只是在电视、网页上见到这个人时感到厌倦，后来，他只要一听到梅西的名字就想立刻离开房间，仿佛一旦他的名字和身影出现在某个地方，那里便会被彻底污染。

在球员通道上，穆勒又一次见到梅西。

这一次，阿根廷人无可置疑地成长了。他从通道后方走来，早已剪短的头发更加凸显了五官，让他看上去更果决也更固执，他面色严峻地走进队伍，然后在队友的招呼和打趣中露出笑容，轻快得就像他已忘了这里是赛场。

看起来与他人无异，身体中却藏着压倒性的攻击力。

一个看似无害的破坏者。

穆勒不想多看他。他不想给与梅西关注、更不想被梅西发现自己盯着他看。但不到一分钟他就发现这种担忧十分多余，梅西根本没留意他，就好像他不仅不在意对手是谁，也完全忘记了穆勒的存在。

比赛时，梅西的目光或许有几次从穆勒身上滑过。但穆勒确信他不是在看他，他只是在看对方球员，只是在看着他的对手们。

他在赛场上也不是原来的模样了。仅仅过去一年，梅西的威胁力大幅上升，他毫无道理地撕破防线，几次让拜仁的后防乱做一团，而无论攻击是否取得成效，他都一直用审视的目光望着场上的局势，等待下一次发起进攻的时机。

他的从容和爆发力让球队惊慌，他的冷静和沉稳让穆勒反感。

 

比赛以拜仁小比分告负收场，没有被打出大比分的惨剧似乎已经值得大家庆幸，队友们都松了口气，但穆勒只觉得窝火。他希望能打败他，每一次。

走向更衣室时，穆勒留意到梅西和皮克走在他前面。加泰人紧紧搂着梅西的腰，正亲昵地对他说着什么，穆勒这才想起来他曾听过花边新闻，这两人似乎在约会。

穆勒想起一年前和梅西上床时的情景。那时他还感叹梅西未来的男朋友走运，现在那个人就出现了。梅西已经有了名声，有了荣耀，有了奖牌，如今连爱情也有了。就好像全世界都在争相把最好的一切塞进他怀里，环住双臂也无法抱住的金球，一个又一个奖杯，一次又一次碾压性的胜利。

 

赛后穆勒和队友们一起去了酒吧。他喝得心不在焉，这晚酒精与水没有区别，不能对他产生任何或好或坏的影响。过不多久，他便和队友们道别，先行回了酒店。酒吧嘈杂，让他心烦，酒水无味，让人厌倦。既没有胜利的狂喜，也不能以失败为理由故意堕落，感觉如鲠在喉。

回到酒店时，他的步子慢了。走廊上又铺了这种过于柔软的地毯，它们将脚步声吞掉，也让每一步都像是踩入陷阱中般绵软。

刚刚拿出房卡放到门上，还没等听见门锁打开，怒气冲冲的阿根廷人忽然走来，毫无道理地把他踢进房间。那样子就好像酒店的走廊成了他的临时狩猎场，而穆勒是他忽然出现的绝佳猎物。

“你疯了，你要干什么？”

脚步不稳地被梅西踢进房间，穆勒诧异又厌恶地看着他。

梅西打开灯，伸手锁了房门。

“想上床么？”

他解着衬衫扣子，目光如炬地望着穆勒，仿佛只是在提议是否要喝一杯。

毫无疑问，这次阿根廷人真的疯了。

“你在说什么？”穆勒问，转瞬间就将这句话和一场恶作剧联系起来，“赢了比赛还不够，现在还要来开我的玩笑？”

“和你开玩笑有什么好玩？”梅西问，态度全然不将他放在眼中，他的手伸过来在穆勒腰上滑着，“你不想吗？”

“你真是疯了，”穆勒后退一步，像是想把梅西推出去，但最终还是没碰他。他不知道梅西是什么打算，但穆勒知道自己有多讨厌他……甚至恨他。他不想和梅西有瓜葛，“出去。”

 

里奥从最开始就知道，和皮克约会很可能是一场冒险。他们一同长大，他了解皮克的秉性，知道他不是会安分守己的人，他们是交好的朋友，却不见得会是情投意合的恋人。

但抵不住皮克的热情和追求，里奥还是决定和他约会一段时间试试。过了不到两周，皮克便宣称他们是恋人；过了不到一个月，里奥就发现他和身份可疑的“朋友”关系暧昧。

对拜仁比赛的当晚，里奥本想早些休息，但后来还是被队友拉到夜店，说要庆祝一下，让他至少过来喝几杯。

里奥去了，喝了几杯酒之后他不确定自己是否还要留在这里。他看见皮克和他所谓的一个“朋友”在角落里热吻。

这一幕不仅他看到，队友们也看到了。在感觉尴尬、难堪和被羞辱之前，里奥忽然觉得很难过。

走出夜店，他更确信自己是个傻瓜无疑。

在没人知道的时候，他已经开始喜欢杰拉德、开始相信他了。他的追求那样热情，里奥没道理总是对他保持怀疑。他暂时放下警惕，立刻就被皮克吸引。

紧接着就被欺骗。

若说真有什么事让里奥深恶痛觉，欺骗大概是为首的那个。谁也不是傻瓜，隐瞒着事实、对另一个人做出假象、对他撒谎，有什么意思？这样明目张胆的欺骗，是认为对方不会发现吗？延伸一下就是认为对方蠢到了极致、根本不可能知道真相是吗？要么就是全然不在意别人的感受——从这一点来说，欺骗可以算是意味着不把对方当做人看待，不是这样吗？

观点偏激，但里奥就是这样想的。

他消沉地离开夜店，在走回酒店的路上愈加愤怒。为皮克的举动心寒，为自己竟然如此愚蠢和轻信他人恼火。

他满心不快，恨不得砸碎整个世界，或放一把火来平息他的愤怒。

迈上酒店的走廊，想起三天前他在极度疲倦的情况下还同意了皮克的求欢，里奥更觉得可笑。

他耐着性子满足恋人，像哄孩子似的哄着他，结果三天后就得到一场背叛作为回报。

皮克的感情来得快去得也快。说不定，早在更久之前他就已经出轨了。

既然他已经背叛自己，里奥也不必再把他当做恋人。

怒火中烧地踏上走廊时，里奥看到拜仁的穆勒站在门口。那人去年和他上过一次床。

于是，想也不想，里奥堵在Alpha面前，把他踢进房间。

他不需要相信什么，也不用否定什么。里奥知道，自己不必做出无辜的样子，他只是有想做的事，于是便这样做就好了。

 

和一年前相比，德国人粗暴了许多。

清晨醒来，与不可避免的后悔一同到来的还有身体上的不适。他做得过火了。

里奥能感觉到，这不仅仅是上床，穆勒把他的许多火气都发泄在自己身上。他刚刚输了比赛，里奥暗自后悔不该在这时候招惹他。但昨晚里奥在气头上，和自己和皮克赌气，非这样做不可。

这次与一年前不同，穆勒在他身上留下许多痕迹，从脖子、肩膀、胸前到小腹，甚至后背上都印着他故意留下的吻痕和咬痕。上床时里奥恨不得他能咬得更用力一点，仿佛可以用疼痛惩罚自己在皮克一事上的愚蠢和不可救药。可惜恼火时做出的决定最后十有八九都会后悔，这次里奥体会到了。

不仅满身吻痕，下体也不舒服。这一两天都要避免运动了。好在比赛后有四天假期。

昨天穆勒说他和从前不一样了，并以为这是某个男人调教的成果。里奥没理会他，事实上，过去这一年他只在与皮克约会时和他睡过，而这段所谓的恋情一共也只持续了一个多月。作为Omega，他的身体只是自然而然地成熟了，并且越发清楚怎么做能让性事顺畅、最大限度保护身体和满足自己。

话虽如此，仅凭Omega单方面的意愿是不可能完全控制事态发展的，比如这一次。

不仅身体上都是吻痕，里奥还诧异地发现穆勒咬坏了他的嘴唇，被咬坏的地方在下嘴唇右侧，伤口非常小，但舌头舔过时还是觉得疼。

擦着身体，里奥愈发后悔做到这种地步了。

里奥擦干水雾，望着镜子中的自己。

他是在干什么呢？

 

 

 

第十五章

 

煮熟的热汤冒出滚滚白汽，柔和的光辉笼罩着房子，晚餐已经准备妥当，安德烈在婴儿车里拿着手抓球心满意足地啃着，这一刻看起来格外温馨。

安宁的景象骗不过穆勒。他盛着汤，忐忑不安。几分钟后他要去叫里奥下楼，里奥会懒洋洋地走进餐厅，懒洋洋地逗着安德烈，然后不发一言地吃饭。如果自己和他说话，他会应几声，他不是故意忽略穆勒，他是真的没留心他在说什么，根本就没听。

他很安静，穆勒却觉得他时刻可能爆发。

现在里奥仍在踢球。训练和比赛时他看起来干劲十足，但一到假期，他的心情就变得难以捉摸。他没有不悦，也不对穆勒发火，他只是忽略周围的所有人，包括穆勒，也包括安德烈，甚至他也在努力忽略肚子里的那团肉。他的生活里只有自己。

在休息日，如果里奥不是在发呆或睡觉，那么就一定在健身房里。有时他也会去参加巴萨的聚会和各种场外活动。穆勒曾问他这样会不会太累，里奥回答说他已经又一次给俱乐部添麻烦了，做这些事他责无旁贷。

怀孕的时间越久，他的状态和心情就看起来越正常，穆勒却觉得他是在憋着火，把他的恼怒和不满埋到了更深的地方。

盛好了汤，布好了菜，穆勒去叫里奥来吃饭。里奥冲掉一身的汗，走进餐厅。他逗了逗安德烈，问孩子吃过东西没有，然后和穆勒一起吃晚餐。

“你最近锻炼的成果好像不错。”穆勒看了眼里奥的胳膊，里奥自己也打量了一下。

“是啊。”

穆勒不是故意讨好他，他说的是实话，这句话不会惹到阿根廷人，而且是少数能从里奥那里带来回应的话。

这大概就是这顿饭的全部交谈了。事实上，穆勒想问的更多，比如锻炼会不会影响胎儿、让他拉伤肌肉等等。但里奥不会听，也不会考虑他的建议，他说了也是自讨无趣。

 

穆勒以安德烈为借口，想让里奥和自己还有孩子一起睡，那时里奥的反感比前些日子有所减轻，于是无谓地同意了。但这一次，他不再像以前那样搂着安德烈，反而要把孩子放在穆勒那边，他说自己已经好久没和孩子一起睡了，不习惯。其他时候孩子都是保姆带，夜里也是睡在保姆房里。

穆勒觉得这样不太妥当，但他当然不敢提出质疑。夜晚，穆勒睡在中间，里奥和孩子各躺在两侧。穆勒心事重重地拍着安德烈，心想里奥或许是不喜欢孩子的那一类人，现在正是孕期敏感的时候，他可能有抵触心理。这样一想，穆勒觉得小肉球也挺可怜。但他也顾不得为别人家孩子操心了，穆勒担心起自己的骨肉——等到孩子出生后，里奥不要太冷落它才好。

安德烈和里奥都睡熟了。穆勒小心地凑到里奥旁边，轻轻搂住他，手放在他微微隆起的腹部。他很想像其他父亲那样，把耳朵贴在肚子上听——他知道现在还太早，根本感觉不到胎儿，但他只是想和孩子更亲近。意料之中，里奥拒绝了他，觉得这种举动又蠢又没必要，他懒得陪穆勒犯傻。

耽误了赛季，也难怪他生气。穆勒在里奥的肚子上轻轻摩挲着。要是有人这样搞大了自己的肚子，他非和那人拼命不可，生什么生，就算以后不能再有孩子他都要把胎儿打掉，这也太便宜对方了。但现在，穆勒是得了好处的那个人，他当然不会指责自己。好在里奥现在已经不那么恼火，等到孩子出生，事情一定会慢慢变好。

里奥翻过身来平躺着。穆勒慢慢滑下去，在他的腹部吻了吻。他坐起来，借着月色看着里奥的肚子，直到困得睁不开眼才躺下睡觉。

那里睡着他们的孩子，梅西给了他一个孩子……会是男孩还是女孩？会更像自己还是里奥？如果是女孩就好了，还可以给她扎头发……到时候还可以带她回慕尼黑，总要让爸妈知道他有孩子了吧，他们一定高兴。

穆勒想着自己抱着一个圆圆鼓鼓的襁褓回家的情景，他提前打过电话，父母已经等了孩子半天了，他们对孩子的到来惊讶又欢喜。说不定，里奥也可以去。到时自己抱着孩子进门，里奥跟在他身后和他一起进去……

穆勒翻了个身搂住里奥，安稳地睡着了。

 

天气逐渐转凉时，巴萨提前一日赶到慕尼黑，为比赛做准备。

里奥和队友一起住进酒店。他刚放下箱子、脱掉外衣，敲门声就响了。里奥打开门，穆勒拿着一个大袋子走进来。

“累了吗？我给你带了吃的，你先歇一会儿还是先吃东西？”

他把袋子放到桌上，拿出两个玻璃餐盒。“牛肉、鸡胸肉、坚果，还有些水果，我刚拌完就拿过来了，幸好你们的飞机准时……你现在吃吗？要是一会儿再吃，我就先放进冰箱里。”

“不用，我饿了。”刚下飞机，里奥确实想吃东西了。他走到桌边坐下，穆勒递给他叉子。里奥吃着东西，穆勒拿起里奥的箱子打开，把里面的东西拿出来。

“以后出门别拿箱子了，拎着重，打开、关上你还要弯腰……”

穆勒花了半天功夫为里奥收拾好东西，又把他的护具拿起来检查了几遍，然后才到里奥身边坐下。他试探着搂住里奥的腰，在他小腹上摸着。

“这几天有感觉吗？累吗？”

“我没事。”

吃完饭，里奥在床上靠着看电视。穆勒握着里奥的脚踝揉着。

“你的脚是不是浮肿了？和以前不一样了。”

“我没注意。”

“你上次怀孕脚也是这样，但比现在要严重……”

穆勒有一句没一句地说着，里奥不再听了。

到了睡觉时间，穆勒临走前又问了一遍他还需不需要什么东西，在得到否定的答案后，他对里奥说明天比赛前他会再来找他，然后才离开。

回家时的穆勒心满意足。虽然里奥一整晚都没笑，但也没有情绪低落的表现，更没有对穆勒不耐烦，这已经是好转的标志了。而且他能平平常常地出入里奥的房间，给他拿吃的，帮他收拾东西，就好像他们已经是一家人一样。

 

翌日比赛之前，穆勒在走廊上见到了里奥。他走到客队更衣室那边，把正要向外走的阿根廷人拉到走廊转角处。

“你戴好护具了？”

里奥点点头。

穆勒还想再叮嘱他几句，但里奥讨厌他啰嗦，如果他说多了惹得里奥心烦就适得其反了。

“小心点。”穆勒摸着里奥的肚子小声说道。

里奥推开他的手。

“知道了。”

穆勒转身向球员通道走，拜仁的队员们也陆陆续续走出来，拉姆向他们望着，看看穆勒，又看看里奥的肚子。

 

一整场比赛，巴萨都在压着拜仁打，虽然每次进球都少了些运气，但拜仁还是不敢掉以轻心。在距离比赛结束只剩下十分钟时，梅西在队友的助攻下打进一球，拜仁更加被动，反超的希望太小，他们只能拼尽全力扳平比分。在梅西又一次接球，危险地冲向拜仁的球门时，几个后卫轮番上阵抢球，梅西都避开了，眼看他就要起脚射门，拉姆忽然冲过来铲球，他一脚铲飞了球，同时梅西摔倒，拉姆的鞋底重重地踩在梅西的肚子上。

裁判跑过来对拉姆亮了红牌，拉姆认罚，也不辩解，他知道自己的确犯规了。里奥倒在地上久久没能站起来，巴萨的球员冲过来围住他，向场边挥手叫队医。

他似乎伤得很严重。拉姆没有马上下场，作为犯规的人以及拜仁的队长，他都不能马上离开。

梅西倒地不起，拜仁的队员也围了过来。

“里奥！”

穆勒突兀地冲进人堆，扑到阿根廷人身旁跪下，六神无主地抓住他的手，心急地摸他的肚子。

“你没事吧？说话啊里奥——”

双方队员都为这一幕感觉蹊跷。拉姆倒是见怪不怪。梅西缩着身体，无法答话，他抱着肚子，身体剧烈地颤抖着，晕了过去。

工作人员拿来担架，小心地把梅西移动到上面、迅速带他走了。

球员们没有马上散开，巴萨的队员担心地望着梅西被抬走的方向，拜仁的几人则疑惑着他怎么踢了肚子就好像伤得很重。

大家走回自己的位置，只有穆勒恐惧地留在原地。他的腿打着颤，已经站不起来了。他手上还有刚刚握住梅西冰冷手掌的触感。他的手没有温度，穆勒也置身冰窟。

“托马斯！”

有人叫了他一声，穆勒一惊，眼睛惊恐地瞪大，忘了自己在比赛，他茫然地环顾沸反盈天的球场，目光又追向救护车离开的方向。

 

赛后穆勒立刻赶去医院，他跑到走廊上时，看见巴萨的教练在和他们的队医以及另一个医生说话，伊涅斯塔和布斯克茨都在。穆勒远远地在几米之外站住，他谨慎地解释说他是里奥的朋友，他知道里奥已经有孕三个月了。

他慌乱地说着，想要让对方相信他确实和里奥有私交，但巴萨人没工夫理会他，穆勒只得站在一旁等着。他努力想偷听他们的谈话，脑海中却吵得要命。在巴萨人来来回回半天之后，穆勒听到了他最害怕的消息。孩子已经没有了。

那时他唯一能感觉到的就是身后冰冷的墙壁。他靠在上面支撑自己，冰冻的温度从脊柱传遍全身。

在走廊的另一边，巴萨的几人还在说话，他们同样眉头紧皱，为里奥心焦不已，但没有人能体会到德国人的绝望。穆勒靠着墙向下滑，他抓着头发，恨不得扯下头皮以缓解身体中的撕扯和痛苦。

里奥的孩子才刚刚三个月，他上次在球场上呆了六个月都没事，这次怎么会轻易流产？他戴了护具，穆勒摸到了，就在比赛之前，护具箍着里奥的腰腹，把他们的孩子紧紧地护在里面。前一天，前一天穆勒还去探望里奥，他的脚因为怀孕浮肿，他还为里奥揉了好半天。

他的孩子和家庭就在眼前，他想要的一切唾手可得。

“真的没有了？”

再回过神时，穆勒已经失魂落魄地在向医生发问了，“其实没有那么严重吧？只是受了惊吓、或者……”

他笨拙地说着，医生对他做出深表歉意的神色。

“胎儿已经取出来了。”

“轰”的一声巨响在他脑海中炸开。他的孩子，就这样在一句“已经取出来了”之后消失了。

 

里奥被推回病房后，穆勒垂着头在床边守着。他的手不止一次摸向里奥的肚子，期盼那里还是昨日微微隆起的模样，期盼着有人告诉他说这些都是恶作剧，是他的想象。他的孩子还在这里，等到明年天气暖了，他就能把出生的孩子包进襁褓，抱着她晒太阳，喂奶粉给她喝。

在走进病房之前，穆勒只想砸了医院。他想毁掉手边一切能碰到的东西，被媒体发现也无关紧要，他还有什么可顾忌的？还有什么能让他害怕？

可见到里奥之后，穆勒觉得他的脊梁骨都断了，他抬不起头，直不起腰，他的怒火和怨怼尽数消失，他什么都没有了。

他与里奥好不容易有了孩子，那孩子正在一日日长大，里奥对他的态度正要有所好转……

穆勒的头皮被自己抓住的头发牵扯得发麻。他家里还有那样多给孩子准备的物品——他把男孩和女孩的衣服都买好了，蓝色、灰色、粉色的都有，还有没拆封的婴儿车和小澡盆，他正准备下一次去巴塞罗那时带过去。

还有他为梅西买的衣服，可以把肚子放在上面的大靠枕。最近里奥的态度好多了，说不定他会接受……

留下，穆勒的手盖在里奥空瘪的腹部，留下吧，回来吧，我会对你很好的……

他稳稳地坐着，同时感觉天旋地转，喘不过气，病房中的光芒明亮刺眼，他眼前一片漆黑。

 

穆勒一整夜没睡。他合过眼两次，总觉得再次睁开眼时，他会发现这不过是一场梦。甚至，哪怕连他曾有过孩子也是梦都好，只是别让他经历得到又失去的过程。

他闭眼，睁开。里奥仍旧睡着，面无血色；他自己头晕脑胀，欲哭无泪。

 

里奥醒来时已经感觉到了不同。他摸着腹部，轻轻按压。他眼中闪过细碎的绿色草屑，鼻腔中还有泥土的味道。然后他的肚子被人重重地踢了过来，全场沸腾地欢呼着，他捂着肚子倒下，腹腔中的东西开始哭喊。

他真的……

里奥睁开眼，手在空瘪的肚子上用力摸着，然后被人攥住。

他见到了从未见过的穆勒。德国人恐惧又怯懦，已经被彻底撕碎了。

里奥直勾勾地望着他。穆勒伸出手，小心地抚摸里奥的头发和脸。

“你不要难过，我们还有以后……”

里奥目不转睛地看着他。

他让他怀孕，然后又眼见他流产。Alpha多么轻易就做成了这一切，他和自己上床，然后再说几句安慰话，做出痛彻心扉的样子……“痛彻心扉”有多难？值多少钱？有什么用？

里奥一把推开他，掀开被子就想走，他没力气，他虚弱得要死，但他就是不能再看着这个人出现在眼前、还做出这副痛不欲生的模样。里奥想开口骂他，却没力气说话：你难过是吗？那你去死啊，现在就从窗户跳下去，你去啊——

穆勒急忙抱住他，搂住Omega不让他乱动。

“你不要动，你身体不好，里奥——里奥别这样——”

里奥拼命挣扎、推着穆勒。

“你给我滚，我不想再见到你。”

“我马上走，你别动，里奥，别动……”穆勒按住他，缓缓松开手，怕他再剧烈挣扎、弄伤身体。

穆勒嘴上说着马上走，却移动不了。他还想看看里奥，还想陪着他。但阿根廷人气得发抖，他再不离开，后者很可能会失控。

他走出病房，门一关上，才发觉自己无处可去。

这里是慕尼黑，是他的城市，昨天踢比赛是在他的主场，他熟悉、喜爱这里的一切……直到昨天，他在这里失去了一个还看不出性别的胎儿。

那团血肉带走了所有能带走的东西。就在他的生活终于能有所改变的时候。

他原本马上就要迎来新的生活了，就在眼前，就在手边，只要他伸出手，只要他再向前一步，只需要几个月……

他迈开步子，向走廊尽头的电梯走去。他保持着正常的步伐，不让别人看出他的摇晃、颤抖和害怕，不让别人发现他在泥浆中走着，一步步下沉。他无法阻止下沉、没有办法补救，他什么也做不了，只能看着世界燃烧殆尽。

不应该是这样的，这不是他原本的路，不是脚下带着消毒水味道的这条，不是有医护人员匆匆走过的这条。原本的那条路通向里奥的房间，他在沉睡，手臂里环着他们刚刚出生的孩子。那才是他应该有的生活……

穆勒忽然停下。那个被流掉的孩子，医院会怎么处理？它现在在什么地方？

他一条腿向前迈步，另一条却忘了跟上去，踉跄一下险些摔倒。穆勒扶着墙站住，脑海中不住轰鸣，逼得他快疯了。那个孩子现在在哪？它会被怎么处置？它现在是什么模样？

他不能想这些问题，但恐怖又心酸的画面却一个接一个跳进脑海。别这样，那是他的孩子，好好对待它，别就那样把它丢弃到一旁……

他不知道他是怎么移动到电梯里的。路上似乎还摔了一跤，直到第二天他留意到裤子上的灰尘才想起自己被绊倒了。

从电梯里逃出来，他飞快地回到车上，发着抖启动汽车。他必须远离医院，他一分钟也待不下去了。

车里并不冷，但穆勒抖得越来越厉害。他开大空调，寒冷依旧从里到外吞噬着他的身体。他几次失误，用力过猛地踩下刹车和油门，一路上战战兢兢。

可终于到家后，等待他的却是摆了半个房子的婴儿用品，还有为里奥买的东西。甚至，厨房的料理台上还放着他前天为里奥做饭时留下的水果。他把水果和拌好的肉一一放到便携的玻璃餐盒中，那些餐盒现在还摆在桌子上。

他逃回房间，跌坐在地上，双手死死地捂住脸。

 

德国人走了。里奥气得头脑发晕，眼睛都睁不开了。他努力控制情绪，却还是恨得不住发抖。

他已经不知道要如何才能更加憎恨一个人了。他所有的厌恶和反感都集中在穆勒身上，他总是能精准地破坏自己的生活，一次次带来毁灭性打击。

他对被流掉的孩子没有多少喜爱和不舍，可事实就摆在那里：因为穆勒，他遭受了一次流产，因为穆勒，他的身体遭受了不该有的损伤。

更不用提之前安德烈的出生、还有与施魏因施泰格恋爱的结束，和这些事相比，那些让里奥厌恶的、带着侮辱意味的性爱都不足为道了。

他太愤怒，除了憎恨再无法产生其他情绪，甚至不能自怜或感觉到痛苦。他睁开眼睛，向图案斑驳的天花板望着，努力平复着呼吸。至少他要冷静下来，他不能再气下去了。

里奥脑中愈发混沌，身体中的不适感也更明显了。他记得医生的话，他不该这么早再次怀孕的。穆勒……刚才为什么就让他那样走了？为什么不杀了他？杀了他不好吗？有什么不对吗？自己已经被他剥了一层皮了，杀了他有什么错？

里奥的腿开始痉挛，冰冷的腹部绞痛着。他蜷缩着，想要去揉小腿，却弯不下腰。他的身体毁了吗？如果答案是肯定，那真的到了他该去杀人的时候了……

他捂着脸，紧闭着眼睛。他甚至没脸面对自己。为什么要永远活在侥幸里？你还想把自己害到什么地步？

 

里奥在眩晕中短暂睡去。半醒半睡时，他反复提醒自己，要考虑实际的问题，要去想他的未来。至于他的身体和心遭受了什么，那都是已经过去的事，没有人在意，他也不该倾注过多精力，他要考虑的是足球和未来，是为球队带来冠军和胜利，不是凄凄惨惨地躺在病床上，一副求人可怜的样子。

最后他终于昏睡过去。他的梦里没有足球和领奖台，只有自己。里奥又见到那个曾在梦里出现的他，那个雕像一般、完美无瑕的自己。他们无言无语地对视，但这一次，那雕像般的自己体无完肤，他向里奥喜悦地、讽刺地微笑，被掏空的肚子里填着干草。

 

再次醒来时，里奥身边坐着拉基蒂奇。他与皮克和布斯克茨留下陪着里奥，直到他的家人赶到慕尼黑。另外两人正在走廊上等着，医生说探视的人不宜太多，他们轮流陪着他。

“你没事，医生说了，很快会好。”

拉基蒂奇握着里奥的手安慰道。他脸上同样愁云惨淡，但还是努力笑着。不知为何，他让里奥想起哥哥，想起父母和妹妹。

里奥望着他，他的疼痛和后悔重新燃烧起来。他一定是个白痴，为什么他放着这样好的人不选，却要和一个从未给他带来过任何好事的人在一起？在巴塞罗那，他的队友们哪个不比穆勒好上千百倍，他就那样坚信他与穆勒的关系无所谓、无关紧要，所以一次次冒险伤害自己？

自遇到那人之后，他生活中唯一发生的好事就是施魏因施泰格，但最终那段恋情也因为穆勒结束了。

他一定是麻木到了发疯的地步才会继续无谓地接受穆勒。

他不能再耽搁在这里了。

 

医生很快来了。他告诉里奥，他的身体在一个月内就可以恢复，之后视恢复情况如何，再考虑训练和上场比赛。医生说他这次怀孕的情况原本就不好，无论养胎还是流产都耗费精力，区别只是正常生产能为里奥带来一个孩子罢了。现在虽然胎儿没了，但好在没有过度损伤身体，过上一两年他还是可以正常怀孕。

这些话成了里奥的救命稻草。他的身体遭受重创，他的世界破碎混沌，但好在他还有足球可以依靠，没有人能把足球抢走。包括现在躺在这里的，混乱的、迷茫的、犯错的自己。

他做错了事，需要改正。他身上残着腐肉，需要挖除。

 

勉强挨过了一整天，在教练宣布训练结束时，穆勒恨不得直接躺到地上。

出门之前，他在镜子前站了半晌。他抬不起头，也说不出话，他的身体健康，却像是大病了一场。

你不能不去训练，你必须做点什么。

他几次望着镜子里的那人，想督促自己赶快出发，但他在镜中看到的却是里奥眼中的自己，那个让里奥憎恶的、恨得咬牙切齿的形象。

一整夜的折磨和消沉之后，他再压不住情绪，攥着手机恼怒地砸上镜子，然后又跪下来收拾满地狼藉。他知道这样做没用，但他忍不住，他必须破坏些什么，也必须毁坏自己。

破碎的镜子划伤了手，他却甘之如饴。这些小小的血流与他遭受的折磨相比不值一提。

昨天他在深夜中忽然醒来，发了疯一样地将所有为孩子、为里奥准备的东西都收了起来，把它们尽数搬进储藏室，匆忙之间，他看也不敢细看，把自己的一些生活用品也跟着一起丢了进去。

眼下正是慕尼黑的秋天，他在半夜来回搬着东西，沾了一身潮气，但让他牙齿打颤、不住发抖的不是气温，而是他要一次次触摸的物品。他忙了好久，终于把所有东西都塞进储藏室，并打算过上几个月再去处理它们。他回到床上躺下，刚要睡觉，却看见枕边放着一条婴儿的安抚巾，他之前买过一个兔子造型的带去巴塞罗那，后来觉得那东西越看越可爱，又买了一个小象形状的，打算给孩子换着玩。

看着笑容欢快的小象，穆勒心如刀绞，却舍不得把它丢出去。他攥着小小的玩具好半天，最后把它塞到枕头下面。

夜里他醒了一次，再睡不着了。他梦见里奥快生产了，马上就要进产房时，里奥却消失了。片刻后他从另一扇门里走出来，他的肚子平平的，他说他根本就没怀孕，这几个月来都是玩笑罢了。

他被折磨得一夜间老了，第二天无论洗漱还是吃饭，整个人都浑浑噩噩，每过几分钟他就要想到孩子，想到会不会这些都是假的，其实里奥还怀着孕，还好好的，这不过是个整蛊人的节目罢了。现在他已经出尽洋相，行尸走肉一般，应该有个人跳出来告诉他这是场玩笑了。

训练时他有些心不在焉，但好在每次都能及时把思绪拉回来。熬过了一天后，他拖着身体走进更衣室，看见拉姆正在和队友聊天，穆勒有种恍若隔世的感觉：他害得自己失去孩子，现在竟然还有心情和旁人说笑？

穆勒被情绪折磨得几近崩溃，甚至忽略了拉姆这个罪魁祸首。

他直接向着拉姆走过去，用所有人都能听见的声音说：你留下，我有话问你。

队友们面面相觑，换好衣服、收拾好东西后赶快离开了。

很快，更衣室里只剩下他们两人。

“你是故意的吗？”

他愤怒又阴沉，拉姆全然不在乎，轻声问道：“你把我当做替身找上我的时候，你是故意的吗？”

他一开口，就呛得穆勒无法再和他说下去，热血直冲头顶。

“里奥怀孕了，你还向他肚子上踢，他已经……”

拉姆根本不在意梅西“已经”怎么样了。

“我怎么会知道他怀孕？”拉姆问，“是你告诉我、还是他告诉我了？我的任务就是要阻挡他的进攻，铲球不小心铲到人，在场上再正常不过。”

“现在只有我们两个在场，你有必要再装下去吗？铲球至于踢到对方肚子上狠狠踩一脚吗？”

“球场上什么事都会发生，”拉姆仍不松口，“发生的事已经过去了，你想对我追究什么？倒是你，好好给自己另找个出路吧，他不可能蠢到再怀上你的孩子，更不可能接受你。你和他已经没指望了——我可是好心提醒。”

穆勒仔细打量着拉姆，他不再质问，也不说话，眼睛像刀子一样在拉姆周身上上下下挖着、探寻着，拉姆被他看得愈加不自在。

“你还想说什么？我要走了。”

“你确实该走了，”穆勒答道，声音低沉了不少，“你年纪大了，菲利普，该退役了。”

拉姆诧异地抬起头，他没想到穆勒敢说出这种话。他现在还是队长，队员不该、也不敢如此冒犯他才对。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？你以为你能威胁我？”

“我能不能，你自己想想不就知道了。你还能踢多久，现在身体是什么状态，在队里的分量还有多少，用我告诉你吗？”

两人有一会儿都没说话。只是转瞬间，他们从队长和队员变成旗鼓相当的对手。拉姆知道他在队内的地位正在缓慢降低，而穆勒却越来越重要，在俱乐部和国家队的影响也更大。曾经拉姆能压制他的日子已经过去了，穆勒逐渐有了自己的力量，在他之后，穆勒就是拜仁与国家队的核心……现在再想像以前那样左右穆勒，已经不可能了。

“你可以继续尝试阻挠我，但你不会成功，”穆勒起身，灯光从他身后照射过来，拉姆被遮蔽在他的阴影中，“不要再惹梅西，不然你会比你预计得更早退役。”

他并未动怒，看上去只是神色压抑，整个人狂躁又偏执。

此时无论他是一言不发地离开，还是忽然扼住拉姆的喉咙，拉姆都不会惊讶。

“看看你自己变成什么样了？梅西把你逼疯了，是吗？你是德国人，是拜仁的人，怎么会为一个阿根廷人发疯到这种地步？”

“说什么都没用了，菲利普，你已经知道了吧？”穆勒望着他，“你以为还有什么能阻止我？”

“阻止你什么？”拉姆仓皇问道，“阻止你和梅西在一起吗？”

穆勒没答话，拿好自己的东西离开了。临走时他看了拉姆一眼，拉姆惶惑地回望，眼下的细纹更深了。他的嘴角动了动，似乎还想说什么。穆勒在他开口前离开了。

他果真老了。

 

里奥清醒之后，哥哥罗德里格来照看他，让队友们都先回去了。因为这次“受伤”不比以往，教练只通知了他哥哥，再由他们兄弟自己决定这件事是否要告诉家里人。里奥不想让父母知道，于是只有罗德里格一人在医院里陪他，情况好转后，两人再一起回巴塞罗那。

关于他这次怀孕流产，罗德里格只问过一次，字字都说在刀刃上。

那天他们刚吃过饭，罗德里格收拾好餐具后在床边坐下，不言不语地望着里奥。

“你再这样看我，可要把我逼得哭出来了。”里奥笑道。

罗德里格无心说笑，摇了摇头。

“这次怀孕，是你自己的意愿吗？你又想要孩子了？”

其实不用问，罗德里格也知道不是这样，但他怕说得难听、冒犯了弟弟。

里奥垂着脑袋摇头，觉得自己像小时候打架输了、窝囊地逃回家里大哭一样丢脸。

“我知道我这样很丢人——”

“我不关心这个，”罗德里格的嗓子紧了，他早料到了弟弟的答案，但还是控制不住情绪，“我关心的是为什么你的生活里会有人这么轻易就能伤害你、这么轻易就违背你的意愿、改写你的生活，你为什么不能过自己想要的日子？你现在已经无法掌控自己的生活了吗？有人故意这样做吗？如果你需要帮助，就告诉我，我没办法看着你像现在这样……”

罗格里格匆忙在脸上抹了一把，说不下去了。

他深呼吸着平复情绪，“轮到你说了。”

里奥顿感无地自容。

“我不是有意要孩子，但没有人故意把我怎么样，这只是意外……”

他当然只能这样说。告诉哥哥穆勒有意让他怀上孩子，除了让家人更愤怒，还有什么用？

“别用你那套‘意外’来蒙我了。你在和完全不把你当回事的人见面。别再见他了，好吗？我不想追问你他是谁、也不想知道，但别再见他了。要是爸妈知道，他们……”

罗德里格不再说，里奥也不敢想下去了。他知道自己太荒唐了，自遇见穆勒之后，生活就脱离了正轨，这当然并非全是穆勒的错，他确实死缠烂打，但里奥自己的态度也很成问题，一旦觉得无所谓，他就又纵容穆勒随心所欲。

如果他没有和穆勒搅到一起，说不定现在早已结婚，孩子也有了——当然不是安德烈这样都不知道自己生父是谁的孩子。

“回去以后，你打算怎么办？”罗德里格问。

里奥望着雪白的墙壁，“我要换个房子。”

罗德里格盯着他看了一会儿，似乎明白了他的意思。

一栋不会再让那个人找上门来的房子，里奥在心里补充，一栋没有任何龌龊事在里面发生过的房子。

 

在梅西回到巴塞罗那一个星期后，穆勒在休息日赶去探望他。

来到熟悉的地址、又一次被挡在门外，穆勒好像回到了那段总是吃闭门羹的日子。他倒真宁愿回到那段时间，至少那时他还不知道失去孩子是什么滋味。

他仍每日几次来梅西家敲门，前几次都没结果，穆勒不至于就此灰心，他曾等过更久，梅西迟早会给他开门的。

只是，梅西家的房子没再亮过灯。这两次来到巴塞罗那都是这样。穆勒推测他可能出去了，过一两天就会回来，也说不定是换了个地方养身体。

但在第三周，穆勒又来到梅西家时，却见到几个工作人员忙进忙出，他们告诉他，这栋房子已经在出售了。

穆勒这时才意识到自己有多蠢，错得有多离谱——里奥不会再见他了，他竟然还以为再像从前那样磨上几个月就能让他心软。

忽然间，穆勒连该去什么地方都不知道。第二天在酒店醒来后，他徒劳地在网上寻找是否有梅西购置房产的消息，显然这一次梅西在保密方面的工作做得极好，他什么也没找到。

徒劳地寻了半天，穆勒看到了梅西归队训练的消息，在他去训练和离开的照片中，他都坐在另一个人的车里。网上加了注释：梅西与拉基蒂奇开同一辆车来训练基地。

这时距离梅西失去孩子刚过去一个月，穆勒知道梅西不可能这样快就和他人恋爱，但他还是本能地感觉危险。这不只是开同一辆车训练这么简单，梅西和克罗地亚人很可能在同居……说不定，他是搬进拉基蒂奇家里了。

这个念头出现在脑海中，穆勒甚至有万念俱灰的感觉。

一个月以来，穆勒最怕的就是休息。他在训练和比赛时全力以赴，只期盼比赛停止、训练结束时，他能累得精疲力尽、无力思考。但他一次都没得逞过。一旦离开训练基地和球场，阿根廷人的模样就在脑海中反复闪现，纷乱的问题也随之而来：他应该怎么做？他要怎么才能让里奥再次接受他？甚至——他该怎么做才能再次见到里奥？

早早地关灯躺下，却一夜无眠。最近这种情况越来越频繁了。拉姆算是说对了，梅西确实把他逼疯了。

他总以为自己才是那个占有和控制梅西的人，他也总是乐于用一次次的行动来向自己证明，梅西只能在他身下哭喊，梅西永远都是那个输给他大力神杯的人，梅西甚至还会为他生下孩子——

可到最后，他却成了梅西的猎物，被他牢牢控制。而梅西根本不想要他，他只能死缠烂打。现在，他连死缠烂打的机会都失去了。

 

几个星期后，穆勒在网上见到一段被许多人转发的视频。有人在超市里见到梅西和拉基蒂奇，还让他们为自己签了名，顺带拍了一小段视频。在拍视频的人走过去和他们交谈之前，梅西与拉基蒂奇推着推车在一排水果架前走过，有那么两次，克罗地亚人还拉着梅西的手，让他看这个或那个，问他要不要买。

网上刚开始讨论两人是否在偷偷约会，巴萨官方就干脆地承认了这个消息，说两人正在恋爱，恋情没有耽误他们的表现——而且正相反，最近他们的表现都很抢眼，官方甚至还开玩笑说如果这样的话，要是有更多队内球员恋爱就好了。

视频与巴萨的回应都是在几个小时之内出现的，不多久，拉基蒂奇和梅西也回应了，梅西转发了俱乐部的那段声明，拉基蒂奇则直接发了个几秒钟的视频：梅西盘着腿坐在走廊上，给拉基蒂奇养了好多年的那只小狗喂食。

在网上的议论愈加热烈时，穆勒关了手机，早早地回到房间里躺着。

他已经有三个月没见过梅西了。仅仅是三个月，阿根廷人就离他的生活越来越远。再这样下去，他迟早会发疯。

 

一场大雪之后，穆勒遵循安排去柏林拍摄广告，那时他才又一次见到梅西。

这一次广告商邀请了很多球员来参加拍摄，大家都是分开的，穆勒排在梅西之后的那天。他打听到梅西的日程，特意提前一天赶来。走进摄影棚后，他一眼见到了被包围在人群中的梅西，还有一旁的拉基蒂奇，化妆师打理着他们的头发，一旁的摄影师正调着相机，工作人员整理布景。

见到梅西的第一眼，穆勒安心了不少。他的气色看起来好多了，不用问也知道他这几个月一定加大了训练强度，他的身体恢复得很好，心情也十分愉悦，甚至，穆勒感觉这是他在这两年里状态最好的时候，甚至他笑起来都和从前不一样了……穆勒很少见到里奥大笑，尤其是在面对自己的时候。

拉基蒂奇说了句什么，梅西笑得前仰后合，还在克罗地亚人的胳膊上拍着，让他不要再说了，克罗地亚人做出无辜的样子，又说了几句，梅西再次笑了，周围的工作人员也忍俊不禁。

“有什么我能为您做的吗？”

接待穆勒的工作人员迎了上来，不知道他来这里干什么。

“我和梅西有话说，等到他们拍摄结束的。”

他让工作人员继续忙着去，自己在一旁远远地看着他。

 

过了半个多小时，梅西的拍摄才结束。他没急着走，在一旁等着拉基蒂奇。梅西刚在休息区坐下，穆勒就赶快走过去。

前面有许多工作人员挡着，所以直到穆勒走到眼前，梅西才看见他。

发现来人是谁后，梅西没有表现出惊讶，只是隐藏着他的不耐烦。

“你近来……都好吗？”

话一出口，穆勒自己也有些惊讶。和梅西认识这么多年了，这还是他第一次向梅西问出这句话。曾经的他是不在乎阿根廷人的好坏的，他恨不得见到他每一场比赛都输掉，每一次都落魄又沮丧。可现在，自己竟然问他是否还好，并且期望听到他给出肯定的回答，不然，过的不好的那个人就成了穆勒自己。

“都好。你有事吗？”

“你搬家了？”

梅西耸耸肩，懒得开口。

“我想和你单独说几句话。”穆勒向门口示意，摄影棚里人多眼杂，他不好在这里说。

“恐怕不行。”梅西看了眼拉基蒂奇的方向。

无奈，穆勒只得在梅西旁边的那把椅子上坐下，并把椅子又拉近了些。

“我知道是我做错了……我们重新开始，好吗？我不会再像以前那样了，里奥……我们约会吧。”

梅西面无表情。他不惊讶，也没有嘲笑穆勒，他拉下折起的袖口，波澜不惊的眼睛盯着自己正在整理的衣服。

“去找别人吧，我的生活刚刚好起来，”梅西笑了，“你什么时候见过我状态这么好？”

事实上，穆勒见过这样的梅西，在他和施魏因施泰格约会的时候。

“和别人在一起你总是很高兴。”他喃喃自语，连讽刺的语气也忘了加上。

梅西向穆勒的方向倾身过去，拿着一打行程单遮着自己的嘴巴和穆勒的耳朵。

“我从来都没想过要和你在一起啊，一次都没有。你不是很清楚吗？”

说完话，梅西端正地坐了回去，不再看他，就好像他们一直都是陌生人，从未有过纠葛，更不可能有过孩子。

“你不该再来找我了。你不想媒体把你形容为第三者吧？”

“他才是第三者，不是我！”

穆勒忽然激动起来。有工作人员向他们望着，疑心他们是否起了争执。梅西立刻起身，穿过人群、走向拉基蒂奇。

他继续在摄影棚里呆下去只会更让人生疑，也会让里奥对他更不满。德国人只好暂时离开了。好不容易撑到晚饭时间，工作人员叫他去用餐后，他却没在餐厅里见到梅西。他等了好半天，直到吃完饭也没见到那两人的身影。他向工作人员询问，对方回答说，梅西和拉基蒂奇好像出门了。

离开餐厅，穆勒沮丧地向房间走去。路过走廊上的露台，他听见有人在说笑。仔细一听，是梅西的声音。

“我拍到了！”他低声欢呼，“就在鸽子飞过来的时候——”

“这张好看多了。”拉基蒂奇说道。两人说了几句，克罗地亚人问：“你真不去吃饭？晚上饿了可不能吃零食。”

“不吃，这几天没胃口，我不是说了嘛。”

“你不会是怀孕了吧？”克罗地亚人笑道，听声音他和里奥闹了起来，“这里是不是装着小伊万？”

“你怎么不说装着双胞胎啊？一次生两个多省事。”两人闹了起来，最后克罗地亚人还是劝着梅西去吃饭了。听到他们要向外走，穆勒立刻转头，扎进一旁的走廊。直到那两人的脚步声消失，穆勒还在转角处僵硬地站着。

他们已经公开关系，当然会上床。但穆勒固执地抱着一丝希望，想着说不定里奥因为种种原因还没和他发生关系，比如他认为这太早了，还想再等等，或者他对亲密关系产生抵触、还没从上次流产的噩梦中走出，或者想要把性爱留到婚后。

今天听了他们的谈话，穆勒才不得不承认自己错得多么离谱。里奥果然和他在一起了……克罗地亚人压着里奥狠狠冲撞的画面忽然在眼前浮现，里奥抬起的双腿搭上他的肩膀，他颤抖着呻吟，就像曾经在自己身下那般。

别再想了。穆勒的手覆在额头上用力抓着，头越来越疼。别再想了，再想下去有什么用，你要把他抢回来……会有办法的，晚上他会再去找梅西，求也好，骗也好，威逼利诱也罢，他会让梅西回心转意的……

穆勒一拳打在楼梯间的门上，轰然巨响震荡在走廊中，在他的脑海和耳膜上轰鸣不止。

 

到了夜里，穆勒去梅西的房间找他时，梅西当着他的面把门关上，对他半个晚上断续的敲门和骚扰置之不理。

穆勒不能就这样错过和他难得的见面机会，深夜时他又去敲门——这样会打扰阿根廷人的睡眠，他总不能再躲下去了。

他以为梅西会厌烦地打开门让他进来说，没想到梅西不嫌麻烦地穿好衣服、锁上房门，和他站在走廊里谈。

“你不累吗？我们进去吧，现在是半夜了。”

“你疯了？我男朋友在睡觉，我放你进去干什么？”

“男朋友”这个词又一次让穆勒感觉刺痛。

“可这样我们会被人看到，你到我房间里来……”

他拉着梅西的袖子让他跟自己走，梅西甩开他的胳膊，站在原地。

“你想说什么就说，要是有人看到就让他们看。”

“你不怕被媒体发现吗？”

“怕，但我更怕和你纠缠在一起。”

梅西总是这样的，他知道，他习惯了。穆勒对自己如此劝说，依然感觉如鲠在喉。

“别再这样说话了，好吗，里奥？我只想和你好好相处，我们和好吧，你让我做什么我都去做，我不会像以前那样欺负你了……”

那段日子又回来了。他在梅西面前低三下四，对他说尽好话，又求又哄。不同的是，那时他只是为了把梅西骗上床、让他被自己搞大肚子；现在，他却想做他的男朋友。

夜越来越深，肢体更加疲倦，精神也更乏累。在酒店走廊暗淡的夜灯下，穆勒的头脑越来越不清醒，眼里也爬上了红血丝。

“不用再说了，”穆勒说完后，里奥答道，“我要结婚了，你去找别人吧。”

“你真的要和他结婚？”穆勒倦怠地向里奥望着，疲惫和怒火都让他烦躁不已，语气也变得挑衅起来，“那施魏因施泰格呢？你对他不是爱得死去活来吗？怎么，这就忘了他，要和别人天长地久了？”

“是啊，不行吗？我可以和任何人结婚、和任何人在一起，除了你。你满意了吗？”

穆勒暴躁地攥住里奥的胳膊，把他向自己拉了一下，“对你说几句好话、你就忘了自己是怎么跪在床上求我干你的，”他抓着里奥手腕的力气又大了些，“乖乖的和他断了，等着我去找你，别等着我曝光你的好事……还有你藏在房子里的私生子。”

里奥抬起胳膊，挣脱他的手。

“你要去曝光，现在就去好了，我困了，没工夫听你的废话。”

“你不要以为我不敢——”

“我盼着你去，求之不得，”里奥回头看着他，“去吧，身败名裂总比继续被你控制要好。去啊，穆勒，去把你我都毁了，至于安德烈……我也没办法，对吧？”

他的话激怒了德国人。穆勒扯住他的胳膊不由分说地拖着Omega，将他推进楼梯间。

“你以为我拿你没办法？”他扯过里奥的衣领，在他唇上狠狠吻着，Alpha的信息素忽然浓郁起来，“如果我要在这里干你，你又能怎么样？”

“不能怎么样，”里奥答道，“随你干好了，我为什么要在乎？我要哭着喊着求你说‘不要’、让你这次放过我，然后可怜兮兮地同意以后和你继续上床吗？不用了，那样太麻烦，为了不见面，我宁愿你在这里干我，被媒体发现又能怎么样？我不是说了吗，我对你没办法，我阻止不了你，你想怎么做就怎么做，大不了我再怀孕、再流产，有什么可害怕的？”

听到“流产”，穆勒抓着Omega衣领的手忽然攥不住了。

“你——你——”

“你怎么做都好，”里奥掰开他的手，“哪怕你当着我男朋友的面干我、让我们不得不分手，那又能怎么样？那样我就会对你爱得死去活来、非你不可了？世界上的事什么时候就那么容易了？”

穆勒气得发抖，胸口憋得要炸了。里奥正要离开，穆勒赶快抱住他。

“别这样了，里奥，求求你，别再这样了，回来吧，我们不闹了，我再不惹你生气了，我会对你好的，你知道我……”

他紧紧抱着里奥。阿根廷人一动不动，他知道如果他挣扎，穆勒反而会发疯得更厉害。

“回来吧，里奥，我们都在一起这么久了……别让我离开你……”

他狂乱地吻着Omega的嘴唇，但半晌都没等来对方的任何反应后，穆勒一把推开他。

“你还想让我怎么样？你究竟想要什么？”

他狂躁地吼叫，Omega毫不怀疑他的喊声会被其他人听见。但里奥依旧面无表情。

“我什么也不要。”

穆勒猛地抓住里奥，将他抵在墙上。

“你到底想怎么样？你说啊！”

Omega不再说话。穆勒的手抓着里奥的衣领，直至在他脖子上勒出红痕。

僵持半晌，终于，穆勒一把甩开阿根廷人，拉开楼梯间的门离开了。

 

 

重逢：报复

 

明明是清早，天色却十分晦暗，稀薄的云层遮住太阳，窗外泛着青色的光。

洗过澡、穿好被扯坏的衣服，里奥静悄悄地离开了。他小心地关好了门，确认锁好后才缓步走向电梯。此刻他对陌生的酒店十分反感，虽然走不快也还是想尽早回到家中，在他熟悉的地方好好睡一觉。

哦，而且今天还要和皮克把话说清楚。赶快和他结束吧，无论他再怎么挽留都不能心软了。

一想到要和皮克说分手，里奥觉得心头像被什么东西堵住似的。说这种话总是让人压力很大，处理微妙的人际关系向来不是他的强项。

 

刚一回到家，里奥就给皮克打了电话，他想要一个爽快、洒脱的分手，然后好能轻松、没负担地度过假期，但没想到皮克竟杀上门来，说昨天他只是一时迷糊犯了错，他们俩不能因为这点小事就分开。

里奥惊讶地打开门让他进来，听他变着花样解释为什么他们不能分手。

“我还是喜欢你的。”最后他说道。

他的理由全都冠冕堂皇、站不住脚，皮克自己也该知道他说的话很可笑。里奥奇怪为什么他非要和自己在一起不可，直到他说出最后一句，里奥忽然看透了他这种态度。

“因为我是最‘安全’的那个吗？不会和你吵闹、不会利用你、算计你吗？”

他一语道破真相。皮克并未真正考虑过为什么想要里奥和他在一起，但他们是朋友和队友，里奥对许多事都不计较，或许会连他喜欢拈花惹草的习惯也一起宽容下来——他想要时不时有个情人换换口味，也想要一直有个固定的恋人和他长长久久。

毫无防备地被戳破想法，皮克恼怒起来，说里奥在胡说，他嚷了一阵，又对里奥反复道歉，说让他忘了昨天的事。

他的话语十分谨慎，他只对过去道歉，并不保证以后不会再和别人来往。

这一天里奥总是在后悔。早上他后悔昨天一时冲动和穆勒上床，中午他后悔干嘛要这么着急和皮克分手，今天他明明只想好好休息、睡觉的，为什么就不拖到明天再联系皮克呢？

皮克来来回回说了半晌，里奥又累又烦，不想开口。后来皮克凑过来，想和他亲昵些，里奥刚一躲开，皮克扯住他的衣服，看着他领口下的吻痕。

“这是什么？”

一直抱着无关紧要态度的里奥紧张起来，更远地躲开了。

“没什么。”

皮克的眼睛直了，他扯开里奥的衣服，露出阿根廷人满是吻痕和咬痕的身体。

“你和别人睡了？”他冷着声音问。忽然间他又能站在道德制高点上、把昨天自己也在和别人厮混的事忘得一干二净。

“你不也是吗？”里奥回道，“到这时候还不分手，难道我们都疯了？”

皮克板着脸松开他的衣服，站在沙发前居高临下地看着他。

“是谁？”

“你不用知道。”

里奥系上衣扣。皮克和他又僵持了一会儿，离开了。

里奥长舒一口气。这件事终于结束了。

 

在混乱中抱着莫名的负罪感，里奥终于度过了这天上午。

他在冰箱里找出几样食材，随便做了清淡的午餐填饱肚子。就在他慢条斯理地吃着东西，对着勺子和杯碟劝说自己他没做错什么事、不需要有负罪感时，手机铃声刺耳地响了起来。

接起来电，突兀的质问从听筒中传来。

“你把我当成什么了，梅西？”

里奥怔了怔，一时没反应过来说话的是谁，也不知道他在说什么，过了一秒才想起那声音是穆勒。

“你说什么？”

“一声不吭，早上起来不见人影，睡完我就跑，你以为你在干什么?”

里奥握着手机，这次他倒真不知道该怎么回答了。他们又不是恋人，忽然睡过之后那么尴尬，不马上走还等着对方醒了、给彼此找难堪吗？

“我没有恶意，但我们又不熟——”

这个词也不知怎么就让穆勒更恼火了。他打断里奥的话。

“不熟？不熟你跑来和我睡？还是两次？你就这么喜欢被‘不熟’的人干？”

里奥立刻挂了电话。

好好地吃着饭，他没理由乖乖听着别人拿难听的话一句句说他。

穆勒又打过来两次电话，里奥没接，按了静音放在一边不管了。

 

终于安安静静吃饱了午饭，里奥躺在沙发上睡着了。

他特意买了宽大的沙发，懒得去卧室时，在这里睡觉最舒服了。

他睡了很久，期间几次想要醒来，却就是睁不开眼，最终醒来时已经是下午四点了。他没急着起来，蜷缩在沙发上看窗外的落日。假期还有三天，他有大把时光可以好好休息、无所事事。

懒洋洋地躺了好久，里奥在肚子饿得咕咕叫时才不情不愿地离开沙发，哼着歌在厨房里找食物，他兴致很好，特意花时间给自己做了丰盛的晚饭，并把饭菜端到客厅里去，像闹着要看动画片的孩子一样在电视前吃了饭，对着屏幕里没头没尾的电视剧吃得津津有味。

饭后里奥把水和手机在身边放好，专心打起游戏来，一局还没结束，门铃刺耳地响了起来，里奥不舍地按下暂停去开门。

天已经黑了，里奥完全没头绪谁会在这时候过来。去开门的路上他还想会不会是皮克又来了。

里奥打开门廊的灯，拉开门后，竟看见门外站着穆勒。

德国人又是穿着一身黑，面色不悦。里奥隐约感觉到他在生气。

“你怎么来了？”

“你说呢？”他反问，然后不管不顾地闯进房子。

里奥关上门，摸不着头脑地望着他，答了一句“我怎么知道。”

穆勒打量着梅西的家，回过头来望着在门廊呆站着的阿根廷人。

“你睡了我，然后一声不吭地跑了，难道你忘了？”

“我没忘。”里奥打量着他，心想着他要是真生气了，这次可就只能怪自己惹祸上身了——要是他自己和别人睡过了、醒来发现对方一句话没说就溜了，大概也会发火。

“那你——”

“别废话，到床上去。”

里奥其实也猜到了他要做什么，但穆勒忽然这样说出来，感觉还是很难堪。

“可这样也太奇怪了吧，我们——”

“我不是来听你说话的。今天在我打算听你解释的时候，你挂了我的电话。”

他的脸色更阴沉，完全没有退让的意思。里奥知道他在气头上，现在说什么都没用，怪就怪自己昨天太冲动、赌气上床也不好好挑个人。

穆勒的火气不小，里奥不想再惹怒他，况且确实是自己做得过分，现在他提出上床，那就多睡一次好了。

“那走吧。”

里奥只好带着他向卧室走，两人刚进去，里奥问道：“你这次轻点儿，行吗？过几天就要训练了。”

穆勒的回应只是关上门，说了句“脱衣服”。

里奥站在床边，心虚地解着扣子。他和穆勒只说过几次话，还算是陌生人，在他面前这样里奥感觉有点别扭。

里奥脱掉衬衫，又解开裤子脱掉，穆勒还是一言不发。 

 

 

自还没成年开始，里奥对于性的态度就十分自然。或许这得益于他球员的身份，他从小就知道要保护好身体，再长大些时，他明白身体不能过于压抑也不能被过度使用。初时里奥很好奇，断续和几个人发生过关系，但过了热衷的那一阵、性爱的神秘感也尽数消失后，里奥就不大在意了，平常地过着他的日子，只在身体渴望安抚时适当满足自己。

前一晚的性爱过火，这几天本应该好好休息，但穆勒已经找上门了，里奥也只能顺其自然。只是这次他又是憋着火来上床的，里奥被他折腾到深夜，醒来时浑身都难受。

里奥睁开眼时已经是中午了。床榻上只有他自己。

刚一醒来，里奥一动也不想动，望着被窗帘遮挡的窗，疲倦地想着现在大概几点了。他忘了他的手机放在哪，卧室里也没有钟。发呆了半晌，里奥又睡着了。

过了半个小时，里奥从梦中醒来。这次和他刚刚睁眼时没有什么不同，他还是累，身体也依旧不舒服。

他应该在床上躺一整天，甚至明天也要这样躺着，想要赶快恢复起来只有这一个办法。

里奥穿上浴衣下床，扶着墙进了浴室。清理身体因为疼痛变得难以继续，这次洗澡花了很长时间。

从浴室出来后，里奥本想回到床上继续躺着，但饥肠辘辘的身体需要食物，于是他穿着浴袍去厨房找吃的。拖着脚步走到餐厅门口，还没等走进去，他忽然听见另一个人的声音。

“你醒得好晚。”

里奥吃了一惊，他没想到穆勒还在这里。

抬头看去，穆勒在餐桌旁坐着，似乎已经在那里坐了好久了。他面前放着空了的盘子和水杯，看来已经吃过饭了。

“是啊，”里奥应了一声，又看了他一眼，“我以为你已经走了。”

“你希望我马上离开吗？”

“你留在这儿又没事做。”里奥没精打采地回了一句。他只觉得累，说话的声音更低了。

来到厨房，里奥才想起今天应该去采购的，家里已经什么都没有了。

他找出来一些面包，靠着橱柜吃了起来。现在他的腿站不稳，坐下也难受，只有躺着还能舒服些。

里奥专心吃着东西，没去看穆勒，也不想管他。德国人要是想在厨房里继续干坐着就由他去好了，里奥没心思应付他。

里奥大口吃着东西时，穆勒也不说话，就坐在餐桌旁看他。终于填饱了肚子，里奥拖着身体走去客厅，在沙发上躺下，把午睡用的小毯子盖在身上。他不想再走回卧室了，下身还疼着，少走一步算一步。

盖好了毯子，闭上眼，里奥听见穆勒也走过来了，在旁边的沙发上坐下。

虽然不知道他想干什么，但里奥知道自己不想让德国人干什么——他今天可千万别继续留在这里住，里奥不能再和人上床了。

“你什么时候走？”里奥睁开眼问。

“什么意思？”

“还能是什么意思，你今天不能再住在这里了。”里奥说。

穆勒看着他，过了两秒钟才答了一声“哦”，但他还是坐在沙发上没动。

里奥烦了，不再理他，裹好毯子躺着，没多久就又睡着了。

****

体力在睡眠中逐渐恢复着，睡得头昏脑涨醒来时，里奥觉得身上好受些了。

他坐起来，发现穆勒不在客厅里，立刻松了口气。口渴难耐，里奥去厨房拿水喝，结果刚走过去就发现穆勒站在料理台旁，手里拿着一个杯子。

“你家的咖啡真难喝，”他向里奥撇撇嘴，留意到里奥惊讶的神色，“你怎么看到我总是这幅表情？又盼着我走了？”

“客厅里没看见你，我以为你回去了。”里奥答了一句，拿着杯子给自己倒水。

“你就那么不想看见我？”

多可笑的问题。

“难道你很想看见我吗？”里奥反问，“你明知道自己讨厌我，还非赖在我家不走干什么？”

睡得太多，里奥有些头晕。晚上应该好好泡个澡，然后浑身暖洋洋地爬进被窝，以免失眠。里奥喝完一整杯水，刚觉得大脑的晕沉有些好转，就发现一双手臂从身后拥过来抱住他。

“你又怎么了？”里奥问，心中对德国人越发不耐烦起来。

“我想要你。”

“不行，你又不是不知道，身体吃不消了。”里奥用力掰开穆勒的胳膊，但只被对方抱得更紧了。

“假期还有两天，再做一次有什么不行？”

****

饥肠辘辘睁开眼时，窗外已经天色大亮了。看不到太阳，里奥一时无法判断这究竟是不是晴天，也不知道自己睡了多久。但身体清楚地记得发生了什么，所以那些酸痛和不适一件也没迟到。里奥的头脑刚刚清晰起来，不适感立刻尽职尽责涌上全身各处。

里奥浑身都疼。但他睡了太久，现在已经过了继续躺在沙发上发呆的时候了。

裹着浴袍，里奥站起来，在卧室里找出从没吃过的药剂。它们可以在性事之后为Omega补充体力，这些药已经在抽屉里摆了好几个月，里奥还是第一次吃。

吃了药，里奥走进浴室，细心为自己清理身体，然后打电话给附近的餐厅和便利店，让他们送食物过来。

里奥很久都没对食物这样渴望过了。他焦急地等待，在食物到来后谨慎地对待它们，不吃得太多太快，同时抑制着对甜腻食物的渴望，只尝几口就放下了。

填饱了肚子，里奥在餐桌旁坐着，看着昨天穆勒坐过的位置。

这家伙疯了。情绪也起伏不定，看起来好像很平静，却不知道为什么总是要生气，还在床上做得这么过火。

是不是赛场上没把他打得足够惨呢？

里奥嫌恶地洗了穆勒用过的杯子。刚刚擦干净，想了想，干脆扔到垃圾桶里了。这样的人就算是炮友也太不合格了。那家伙不会控制情绪，在床上调情的方式也粗暴得过分，而且他不顾里奥的拒绝非拉着他又做了一场、让他身体恢复得更慢、甚至有耽误训练的可能，这是里奥最不能忍受的。

回想起他在南非世界杯时说过的话，里奥不禁困惑起来。难道这真的是他的报复吗？什么人会用这种方式报复？在床上欺负人？

懒得再想下去，里奥期盼着以后能有更多和拜仁的比赛，一心想把穆勒所在的队伍打成筛子。

 

 

 

第十六章

 

自穆勒和拉姆分手后，队友以为两人都是单身，直到一次偶然，大家才发现穆勒已经开始和其他人约会了——也不知道是不是正经八百的约会，反正他们有关系。在队友们看来，那人就是个毛孩子，顶多二十出头，个子不高，长着张娃娃脸。那天大家一起去酒吧玩，穆勒不小心和一个年轻人撞到了，他立刻道歉，但注意到对方是谁时，两人的脸色都变了。穆勒有些惊讶，年轻人红了脸。

“是你啊。”他说了一声，就算是打招呼。

“啊，”那年轻人呆呆地答了一句，“我和朋友出来玩。”

穆勒点点头。“回头见。”

他们的气氛太微妙，想察觉不到两人关系非同寻常都不可能。队友们还在彼此交换眼神，格策已经追问起来了：“那是谁啊，托马斯？是谁呀？”

“别管。”

穆勒回道。刚一说完他就恨不得抽自己一巴掌——他发现自己像极了梅西。

他回到队友中间与大家继续喝酒，说笑虽然勉强，但他还是能笑得出来。

失望了太多次，已然跌入谷底，他想更绝望也不可能了。习惯了难熬的日子，折磨也变成日常了。

他仍旧每周去找梅西。只要有假期，他都会去。甚至，他还买下了梅西原本的住处。中介从梅西手里买下房子，又被穆勒立刻买走了。有很多大件家具梅西都没带走，甚至床也没换，于是穆勒有机会重新睡在他们多次欢爱过的那张床上，夜晚闭上眼时，他甚至感觉自己还能闻到Omega的信息素。

他想过很多办法去找梅西。他去训练基地，去找他和拉基蒂奇同居的房子，只是没有一次能成功见到他。与此同时，梅西和克罗地亚人的新闻多了起来，他们一起训练、参加活动、游玩，每隔一段时间就会有许多照片出现在网上，继续刺痛穆勒的神经。

沮丧到了极点，穆勒开始和其他人发生关系。他没有找人当替身的打算，那没用。这次只是恰好有个顺眼的人送上门来而已，他接受了。当然不是什么男朋友或约会，他们只是偶尔睡一觉罢了。

在面对梅西之外的所有人时，穆勒总是能保持十分良好的形象，在床上也很有耐心。那褐发的年轻人看似没有太多经验，不够圆滑，反应也不从容，按道理来说应该很招人喜欢，但穆勒只觉得不耐烦。尽管如此，他还是没有露出烦躁的样子，虽说没有兴致哄人，可至少穆勒一直很平静，安抚对方让他放松。自始至终他都没有粗暴起来，做得也很痛快。

除了梅西，他对谁都可以有耐心，对谁都可以温柔。

阿根廷人看似已经利落地从他的世界中消失，穆勒的生活却被他腐蚀得彻彻底底。短时间内他与梅西看上去毫无希望，但穆勒仍在等待着、寻找机会。把梅西抢回来与足球一样成了日常的一部分，前一部分消耗着他的精力，后一部分支撑着他的生活。

 

在尝试过许多办法、等待了两个月后，穆勒还是没能见到梅西，直到国家队比赛，他才等来见面的机会。

他去梅西的房间找他，对方不在房里。于是他干脆在走廊上等着，等到腿都酸了，他才看到阿根廷的一群人从一间客房里鱼贯而出，梅西和阿奎罗走向他们的房间，穆勒立刻过去说要和梅西单独说话，梅西拒绝了，迅速回到房间、锁上门。

国家队比赛期间不比平常，穆勒不能再像上一次那样不断敲门骚扰梅西，在国家队集训、比赛时惹出风波无异于自投死路，他只能忍着。

一直到比赛开始，穆勒也没和梅西说上话。这还不算最糟的，眼看着比赛就要结束了，他却被对方后卫一个无心之失肘击了左眼和鼻子，眼睛立刻睁不开了，鼻子也血流不止。队医为他止住了血，敷着眼睛，赶快扶着他下场。

虽说只是皮肉伤，并不严重，但却让穆勒狼狈不堪。走下赛场时，他的眼睛和鼻子都包扎着，就在他只想尽快回家、和谁也别碰面的时候，迎面走来个异常面熟的人，穆勒揉了揉那只没被挡住的眼睛，发现对方竟然是他最近在见面的那个年轻人——他还穿着工作人员的衣服，脖子上挂着工作牌。

“你怎么在这儿？”

对方见到他像是吓了一跳，一副想逃又想解释的样子，“我不是有意要……是我朋友报名来当这次比赛的志愿者，后来他临时有事，我来顶替他的名额，我真不是故意要来打扰你的……你别生气。”

“没事，”穆勒头还晕着，他不习惯地碰了碰被打得生疼的眼睛和鼻子，“走吧。”

“等一下，”见四下无人，年轻人赶快握住穆勒的手臂，凑到他身旁去，“回去之后，你什么时候能见我？我们好久没见面了。”

穆勒正要答话，梅西和施魏因施泰格忽然从转角处走过来。两人像是偶然碰上的，彼此都有些尴尬。

但见到穆勒被一个男孩握着手、和他亲密地站在一起时，两人的尴尬成功地被转移了。施魏因施泰格和梅西都很惊讶，刚刚他们还在不知所云地没话找话，现在都呆住了。而且他们也都听到了男孩说出的那句话。

施魏因施泰格和穆勒的关系一直没有回暖，里奥又厌烦他，于是两人呆了呆，就装作没看到、继续向前走了。

穆勒迟缓地反应过来，他立刻甩开男孩的手，追到里奥身旁扯住他的胳膊。

“里奥，你不要……”

但他刚握住梅西的胳膊，就立刻被人打开了。施魏因施泰格几乎是条件反射一样地挡在梅西面前。

“托马斯，在国家队，你还要闹吗？”

“我和他的事用不着你来费心。”穆勒恶声恶气地说。如果是在平常，这句话可能还有些威慑力，但他今天眼睛鼻子都包扎着，看起来要多惨有多惨，这幅模样说出强硬的话，难免让人觉得滑稽。

梅西甚至笑了。

“我先走了，巴斯蒂安。”

他向施魏因施泰格道别，后者完全忘了梅西和他已经分手且现在有恋人，回答里奥的道别时也是含情脉脉。

穆勒还想追过去，但一大队阿根廷人正好走来，梅西走到他们中间、迅速离开了。

“你怎么回事？”

丢了里奥，穆勒的怒火都转移到施魏因施泰格身上。

施魏因施泰格也觉得他这幅样子好笑，尽管穆勒语气挑衅，他还是笑了。

“你还是操心别人吧。”他向那男孩的方向看了一眼，穆勒这才想起来还有个人在场，他回头去看对方，男孩吓了一跳，他对刚刚的一幕看得呆了，这才反应过来他早该离开现场，于是急急忙忙地走了。

施魏因施泰格眉开眼笑地离开了，只剩下穆勒自己在原地站着，想着刚刚尴尬的一幕。

他懊恼地把手拍在脸上，忘了他刚刚受了伤，被自己一巴掌打得险些跳起来，鼻子又开始流血了。

就连他想怒骂一句，也因为教练组忽然走来而生生憋回去了。

他只好仰着头，捂着流血的鼻子再次去找队医。

 

这次阿根廷队和德国队同时从球场离开，双方的大巴几乎是一前一后抵达机场的。穆勒庆幸他还有机会和梅西见面、对他解释。在全队都准备妥当，只等着登机时，穆勒匆忙溜开，去找阿根廷队的登机口。

这次他终于拦到了独自一人的梅西，后者心不在焉地低着头、边看手机边走，穆勒冲过来，迅速把他拉到最近的一扇门里。门上写着“禁止入内”，后面是一截空荡的小走廊，看上去刚刚装修完毕。

“别误会我，里奥，我和那个人只是认识，我们之间什么都没有，他的话都是胡说。”

阿根廷人原本应该继续对他冷言冷语，但这次梅西觉得他狼狈的模样太好笑，甚至没有继续板着脸。

“我都听见了，他等不及要见你，你赶快见见他不就得了？不用解释，这样不是很好嘛。”

“我都说了我和他什么都没有！”穆勒恼火地叫道，鼻子里又潮湿起来，再次淌下鼻血。

梅西退了一步，和他的距离更远了。

“你想怎么做就怎么做好了。”他绕开穆勒要走，德国人捂着滴血的鼻子挡住门。

“我还没说完话，”他微抬着头控着鼻血，“你为什么又和施魏因施泰格见面？”

“不用你管。”

里奥要拽开他去拉门，穆勒赶快抓住他的手臂握着。

“你是不是还在想着他？你是不是……你告诉他安德烈是他的了？”

“你放开。”里奥甩了他一把，穆勒得寸进尺地搂了上来，牢牢地抱住他。

“别再想他了，里奥，和拉基蒂奇也分开吧，别和他们见面，之前都是我错了，我道歉，这周放假我去巴塞罗那……你再见我一面，别生气了。”

“你要弄脏我的衣服了，”里奥厌烦地推开他，但为时已晚，他的衬衫已经沾上鼻血了，穆勒赶快捂住鼻子，再次仰头。尽管如此，他还是敏捷地堵住门。

“下周来见我吧，我买下你原来的那栋房子了，你随时可以回来。”

“你……”里奥难以置信地看着他。当初他同意把房子卖给中介，只是想早些摆脱它，没想到却被穆勒买走了。他正要发火，想想后又觉得穆勒不值得他动怒。

“让开。”里奥再次试图把穆勒从门口拉开。

“和他分开，里奥，求你了，回来吧……”

两人拉扯着，这时门忽然开了，穆勒吓了一跳，条件反射地以为阿根廷队的来了，赶快松开里奥。

比埃尔霍夫站在门口，还有拉姆。

“我们到处找你，我担心你……赶不上飞机。”拉姆拖着调子说出最后几个字。穆勒刚一离开队伍他就留意到了，发现他和梅西进了这扇门后，他找到领队说托马斯不见了，大家赶快分头去找，拉姆带着领队顺理成章地“无意间”推开这扇门。他们见到了梅西拼命要挣脱穆勒的一幕，他的白衬衫上还沾着穆勒的鼻血，至于穆勒那句苦苦哀求的话，领队和拉姆更是听得再清楚不过。

里奥立刻离开了。

比埃尔霍夫看着穆勒。后者不知所措地呆站着。

“快走吧，托马斯。”

穆勒赶快跟着他离开了。拉姆悠闲自得地走在后面。

 

拉基蒂奇最近时常能收到穆勒的信息甚至是电话，他几次提出要和拉基蒂奇见面。克罗地亚人把这件事如实告诉里奥，里奥回复说让他不要理那个家伙。

“你把他的号码和账号通通拉黑就好了，我就是这么干的。他粘上了就甩不掉，特别烦。”

虽然拉基蒂奇被穆勒骚扰得不胜其烦，但他也不免好奇。他从不知道里奥有一个时间这么久的床伴。而穆勒能留在里奥身边近八年，一定不只是因为死缠烂打吧。他很想见见穆勒，想知道这个和里奥纠缠多年的人究竟是什么样的。

于是第一次，他没有听从里奥的建议，和德国人见面了。

 

两人约定在一家咖啡厅碰面。拉基蒂奇抵达时，穆勒已经到了。

敷衍地打过招呼后，聊了不到一分钟，穆勒就告诉他，自己已经买下里奥原本的房子，只等里奥和拉基蒂奇分手，里奥就会搬回那套房子、和他一起生活。

拉基蒂奇也觉得穆勒疯了。

“你买下那栋房子也没用，我和里奥再过两个月就订婚了。”

“他和施魏因施泰格也订婚了，最后还不是回到我身边了？”穆勒反问，“我们在一起快八年了，他不可能和我分开，你还是早点退出……”

“你们没有‘在一起’，”拉基蒂奇打断他，“里奥说过，你们只是偶尔一起过夜罢了。”

穆勒笑了，抬眼望向拉基蒂奇，“他甚至有过我的孩子，你认为我们的关系只是‘一起过夜’吗？如果只是炮友，他怎么可能会愿意为炮友生孩子？他只是因为流产难过、生我的气，等他气消了，自然会回到我身边。无论是订婚还是结婚，他都会回来的。到那时候，你脸上可就挂不住了。”

“里奥不会那样对我。”拉基蒂奇答道。他表面平静，心中却不免动摇。对于自己和里奥的感情，拉基蒂奇没有多少信心，从一开始他就坚信里奥比他好了太多、自己配不上他，能获得这份感情是他的幸运，就算里奥说了愿意和他在一起，他也不敢确定这份幸运能持续多久。而穆勒，这个本应该让里奥讨厌的人，却不知为何能与里奥纠缠那么多年。施魏因施泰格都没能和里奥走到一起，穆勒却让他怀了孩子。

“我标记过他，他告诉你了吧？”穆勒问，“你和他……亲近的时候，是不是也感觉到了？”

拉基蒂奇绷着脸，心中愈发烦乱。里奥向他坦白了这件事，他也曾几次发现里奥身体的本能抗拒，但听见那个标记了里奥的人亲口说出这些，拉基蒂奇还是感觉难以忍受。

“我说这些不是要惹你生气，是让你看清事实，”穆勒悠闲地继续说道，“里奥和你不会有结果，你早些退出，也免得你和他都难堪。他有时候会心软，这段时间他过得不顺，你陪着他，他自然感激你……你真的认为他喜欢你、甚至爱你吗？”

拉基蒂奇无法回答他的问题，也无法容忍穆勒继续主导谈话。

“他当然爱我，这我很清楚，”他口是心非地说道，“无论你说什么，我们都会在两个月后订婚。”

说完这句，拉基蒂奇起身告辞了，他不想再听穆勒说下去，他的决心已经动摇了。

他离开时，穆勒没有跟上来，也没缠着他继续说，但拉基蒂奇还是能感觉到德国人的目光盯在自己身上，几乎将他的后背戳出一个洞来。

 

拉基蒂奇魂不守舍地回到家里，里奥正在哄安德烈睡觉。拉基蒂奇心不在焉地和他打了招呼，然后就回到房间里呆坐着。里奥感觉到他状态不对，于是在安德烈睡着后，赶快回到两人的卧室。

“你怎么了？不高兴了？”里奥在床边坐下，摸着恋人的脸。

克罗地亚人握住他伸来的手，躲开里奥的目光。

“我刚刚和穆勒见了一面——不要因为这件事生我的气，里奥，我忍不住，我对他很好奇，毕竟你们……”

里奥吓了一跳。拉基蒂奇不该去见他的，德国人只会给他们带来麻烦——而且他已经得逞了。

他耐心听男友重述两人的见面和谈话，说完后，拉基蒂奇把他的忧虑也说出来了。

“……而且，如果那个胎儿没有流掉，现在孩子都已经出生了，你和他在一起那么久——”

拉基蒂奇犹豫地看着里奥。

“你——你担心我喜欢他？那怎么可能，”里奥嫌恶地做着鬼脸，“你要是想找个情敌，能不能找个好人？比如哈维或者塞尔吉奥，别把我和他扯到一起去啊。”

说过了玩笑话，里奥认真对拉基蒂奇解释两人的关系。虽然他们见面很多次，但里奥对穆勒的感觉只在厌烦和无所谓这两种之间转换，是里奥放松了警惕、觉得无所谓，才把事情弄糟的。德国人就是见不得他们过得好，才来对伊万说那些话的。

“你可别上他的当，”里奥握着拉基蒂奇的手郑重地捏了捏，“再说，你不能把自己降低到他那种人的档次上啊，你比他好太多了。”

拉基蒂奇仍有顾虑，他环着里奥的腰认真地向他看着，“你真的喜欢我？真的想和我在一起？”

“是，我喜欢你，非常想和你在一起。”

里奥立刻答道。他回答得斩钉截铁，只有这样才能让伊万放心些——里奥已经留意到了，尽管伊万是个非常好的男友，但在这段感情中他太缺乏信心。连穆勒那样被自己憎恶的人都能不管不顾地追到家里，而伊万明明已经是他的男友，却还对他们的未来十分不确信。

“你真的不喜欢他？”

“我烦他都来不及，”里奥答道，“与其担心我对他有感情，你还不如担心怎么防止他死缠烂打、给我们找麻烦。”

拉基蒂奇的手在里奥腰上来回滑着，心事重重地看着恋人。

“里奥，我们不要等到两个月之后了……下个周末就订婚吧。”

 

订婚忽然提前，虽然时间上仓促，但工作人员还是将这场活动安排得盛大又隆重，几乎像是结婚的规模。

这是拉基蒂奇的意思，他说想办得隆重一些。

他们不能太仓促结婚，但订婚仪式会让拉基蒂奇放心不少。他还说想要把俱乐部、国家队的队友、工作人员还有亲友们都请来，里奥知道他心中焦虑，不这样做就不放心，于是同意了，并也邀请了自己的国家队队友和所有能来的亲友。

既然当事人想要高调一些，俱乐部当然也跟着一起宣传和炒作这次订婚。现在是早春，官方给出了不知从哪得来的消息，说这对恋人可能在明年夏天结婚，时间间隔太久，所以先好好办这场订婚仪式。

里奥的父母对他这次恋爱惊喜又宽慰。他们不知道里奥去年刚刚失去一个孩子，更不知道穆勒的事，都以为他终于放下施魏因施泰格、打算开始新生活了。

里奥把能请来人的人都请来了，还让他们把各自的恋人、孩子都带来，越热闹越好，让伊万看到他愿意让更多的人来参加仪式，伊万也能更放心些。

 

而穆勒，他几乎是前脚刚离开巴塞罗那，后脚就在网上见到梅西要和那人订婚的消息。他刚刚还满心都是成功打击拉基蒂奇的胜利感，却转瞬间就发现那两人示威一般地提前了订婚时间。

 

梅西订婚那日，巴塞罗那阴着天，刮着冷风。穆勒阴郁地出现在机场，坐上车直奔举办仪式的酒店。

车窗脏了，像覆着一层霜，穆勒向窗外看着，怒火中烧又心灰意冷。他认定梅西不会结婚、不会属于除了他以外的任何人，提前的订婚宴却毫不留情地打碎他的设想。

他不知道怎么做才能让梅西回到他们原本的关系中。他哄他，求他，道歉，威胁，欺骗，甚至试图对他施暴，但梅西什么都不在乎——更可怕的是：他什么都不怕。整件事被公开也好，会身败名裂也罢，他都不在意，他的生活中只有一个敌人，那就是穆勒，梅西所有的矛头都对准了他，只要能让穆勒滚蛋，他什么都愿意做。

情绪在盛怒与不自然的冷静中来回转换，穆勒的手开始发冷。

梅西会和其他人结婚的想法让穆勒怒不可遏。他与自己上床五六年，到最后他竟然选择一个交往不过几个月的人。他可以要施魏因施泰格或者拉基蒂奇，但就是不会选择穆勒，他如此大张旗鼓、理所应当地向穆勒宣告他就是比不上其他人、任何人都可以取代他的位置。

没那么容易。梅西别指望就这样轻易逃脱。

在车上，穆勒在恼怒中甚至开始发抖，但抵达酒店后，他忽然平静下来。无论恼火还是愤恨，他都可以马上解决这件事了。

到了梅西所在那层，穆勒正在寻找阿根廷人的房间，却见到梅西从房里匆匆走出，拿着手机转到另一边的走廊上。

穆勒跟了过去，梅西听着电话另一端的话，他不断答应着，正是不想冷场、没话找话说的那种感觉。

“……我也很希望你过得好，谢谢你特意打过来，巴斯蒂安……但我该挂电话了。”

不顾他的通话还没结束，穆勒冷笑一声，故意大声说道：“你还在和他联系啊，里奥。”

里奥一惊，立刻挂断电话，把手机藏到身后。

即使阿根廷人吓了一跳，神情慌张，穆勒还是一眼看出他状态极好，正是好事将近的模样。

“他给你打来的？是他对你不死心、还是你都快结婚了还和他藕断丝连？”

“与你无关。”

穆勒挡在里奥身前。

“马上就要和别人订婚了，不和我好好道个别吗？”

他古怪地向里奥微笑，有几分嬉皮笑脸，有几分不舍和深情。

但就算他深情到哭出来，里奥也不会给他另一种表情。阿根廷人以穆勒熟悉的冷漠望着他。

“我对你无话可说。”

“别和他订婚了，里奥，以后每天我都会哄着你，所有事都听你的。你知道我有多记挂你……我是喜欢你的，里奥，和我结婚吧。”

“你终于学乖了？”里奥短促地笑了一下，“如果你以前是这种态度，我们还真不至于闹得这么僵。”

“你和我都固执、不想退步，这样看来其实我们还是很般配的，是吧？”穆勒也笑，继续低三下四地求着，“我是来求和的，更是来求婚的。和他分开，我马上就和你去办结婚手续。回来吧，里奥。”

他仍对阿根廷人笑着，里奥皮笑肉不笑地挣脱他的手。

“在一起那么久，你多少对我也该有些感情……别这么绝情。”

“你让我恶心，这是我对你的全部感情。别说傻话了，继续和你新找的小情人在一起不好吗？别来烦我。”

里奥转身想走，穆勒攥住他的胳膊，迅速把他拉进旁边的一扇门中。那是一间公共休息室，现在空无一人，房里摆着几张沙发和几把椅子。穆勒一把将里奥推到沙发上。

里奥知道他又免不了和穆勒撕扯一场了，他靠着沙发站稳，正要直起身来，穆勒已经一耳光打在里奥脸上了。

这巴掌抽得里奥头晕眼花，他捂着脸上被打的地方，还想挣扎着坐起来，穆勒直接解开里奥的腰带，手探进他的裤子。

“好声好气哄你，你却还是不知好歹……为什么你就不能乖乖听话？”

里奥还没来得及反抗，穆勒已经握住Omega的性器了。

“你尽管喊，引来的人越多越好。我也想看看，订婚当天见到你被别的男人干，你的未婚夫还会不会要你。”

穆勒也不磨蹭，直接扯下Omega的裤子。

刚刚的一巴掌打得里奥天旋地转，他正处于短暂的眩晕中，现在性器被人握着，又闻到曾标记过他的Alpha信息素，身体越来越软。

里奥撑着胳膊想要坐起来、逃离穆勒的钳制。但他刚挣扎一下，穆勒就把他按回去了。

穆勒知道里奥会恨他，但他必须这样做。

穆勒匆忙将Omega的裤子退到膝盖，甚至等不及把它完全脱掉，就要分开里奥的腿。

这时，一动不动的Omega猛地抬手，在穆勒反应过来时，他的衣服已经被划破，胳膊上一阵发疼，又冷又热。

里奥一脚踢开穆勒，站起来穿好裤子。手中攥着的钢笔还在向下滴血。

笔尖扎伤穆勒的胳膊，血不断向外冒着，冰凉的空气从破了的衣袖灌进去。笔尖上还有墨水。

“你不是想让更多人知道吗？你喊吧。”里奥迅速整理好衣服，还在沙发上找到钢笔盖，看也不看受伤的穆勒。

穆勒恼羞成怒，他正要用没受伤的那只胳膊抓住Omega，里奥反而一把抓住穆勒的衣服、把他扯了过来，笔尖对准穆勒的脖子。

“下次，我会冲着你的喉咙扎过去。”

穆勒的胳膊僵了。阿根廷人脸色如常，连半分愤怒和厌恶也没有，他不是夸大其词，只是直白地告诉德国人他的打算，如果自己再有动作，他很愿意陪他玩火。

在极度的愤怒中，穆勒反而平静下来。

阿根廷人还是初见时的样子，他的外貌没有多少变化，只是瘦了，看上去更加棱角分明。他的眼睛仍是当初的模样，目光却总是冷峻。

“你什么时候这么狠心了？”

里奥厌倦地和他对视，穆勒紧紧盯着他。

忽然，里奥抬起膝盖，狠狠顶在对方身下，穆勒躲闪不及，吃痛地弯下腰。里奥用力太大，穆勒跪下也没撑住，蜷缩着趴到地板上。

“你什么时候对我不狠心？”里奥蹲下去揪起穆勒的头发，“我是该由着你作践、还是要当个圣人、既往不咎？我要继续装作你什么都没做，大事化小、等着你下一次再来找麻烦吗？”

里奥站起身，对着穆勒的肚子就是一脚。

德国人呜咽一声，里奥无可避免地想起自己在他身下呻吟哀求的时候，还有那时穆勒标记、强迫、嘲笑和辱骂他的画面。他立刻就被调动了施虐的欲望，恨不得在德国人脸上狠狠地踩几脚。就算打得他头破血流，里奥也出不了这口气。

但他还是离开了。穆勒的样子让他晦气。

他回到自己的房间里，告诉工作人员这一层的休息室里有人受伤，让他们马上去查看，还说这个人没受到邀请，不能出现在酒店和仪式现场。

 

在穆勒被拉去医院、处理他被梅西用钢笔几乎戳出窟窿的胳膊时，他在手机上看到媒体公布的照片和视频。

每张照片上梅西都在笑，与每一次他和穆勒见面时正好相反。他腼腆又快乐地握着克罗地亚人的手，完全看不出他在半小时前亲手把钢笔捅进另一人的胳膊，鞋尖还差点踩碎别人的五脏六腑。

医生处理好伤口后，穆勒的肚子和下体还在隐隐发疼。他不想走路，只能在病床上蜷缩着。

与此同时，手机上不断冒出更多信息、照片和视频，更多阿根廷人洋溢着幸福微笑的画面。

他知道梅西不会永远无动于衷。从前的阿根廷人总是忍让，穆勒对他就变本加厉。现在，或许是忍够了，或许是他在乎他那个未婚夫、不希望这一次也被搞砸，所以开始了反击。踢在穆勒肚子上的那脚他用了全部力气，穆勒到现在都直不起腰。

穆勒闭上眼，把梅西与克罗地亚人紧握的双手、腼腆的微笑和动情的亲吻都关在手机里。

但他还是不可能不去想。

梅西总是能让他狼狈，甚至让他屈辱。

在穆勒看来，被侮辱和作践的从来都是自己。他要追着梅西跑、他要强迫他、他要对他用蛮力，梅西才会暂时听话。可他却会轻易地投进其他男人怀里，不需要强制或花言巧语，梅西就愿意对他们顺从，甚至是结婚。

穆勒有气无力地揉着肚子，望着窗外的树影。

他还是那个两面三刀的里奥·梅西。也是让他魂不守舍的梅西。

梅西与克罗地亚人订了婚，为施魏因施泰格生了孩子。到最后，只有他一无所有。

 

 

交锋：落败

 

回到慕尼黑后，穆勒偶尔会想起梅西，想起当日他们交合时的样子，想起梅西被他强迫时的表情。他说不清这些画面出现在脑海中时他是什么感觉，但他却逐渐认为这样的时刻应该成为他生活中的常态，而不只仅仅是偶然发生的事件。

他在德国的生活依旧平淡，甚至愈发无聊了。打发时间时，他不由自主地开始想要怎样才能让梅西继续和他上床。追求他、和他恋爱当然是最正常的做法，或者和他当炮友，但穆勒感觉这两条路对他们都行不通，只有粗暴的方式最直接有效：标记。

如果能标记梅西，他便会顺理成章地成为自己的所有物，和他上床也不至于还要强迫了。

穆勒没忘记手球和禁赛，但他依旧想着梅西也是不争的事实。他没有心情去追求梅西，但他需要让阿根廷人变成他的，这是件刻不容缓的事。

 

一个星期后，穆勒再次来到巴塞罗那。他猜想梅西可能还在生气，说不定要说上几句软话才能进门。

来到梅西家门前，穆勒刚抬起手，还没按门铃，门就忽然被推开了。他条件反射地退后一步，只见皮克满面怒容地正要向外走，而里奥匆忙跟在他身后说着什么，他裸着上身，只穿着短裤。

见到穆勒，那两人都怔了怔。皮克不知道穆勒来这里做什么，他刚和里奥吵完架，也不想多问，瞪了德国人一眼，愤怒地离开了。

里奥的目光追着皮克的背影，也没空理会德国人。他似乎还想说什么，但皮克已经走远了，里奥裸着上身，也不好追出去。

这和穆勒的想象大相径庭。他以为阿根廷人独自在家，见到他来，或许还会赌气不理他，等穆勒缠他一会儿，Omega才质问他为什么上次对自己那么粗暴，穆勒可以哄哄他，和他开几句玩笑，把那件事带过去……甚至，就算是让他道歉，他就说几句对不起好了，有什么不行？可眼前的梅西却追着另一个男人跑到门口，腿上随意套了条短裤，他身上让人感觉热腾腾的，像刚刚从浴室里出来一样。

更不用说那个和他吵吵嚷嚷的男人是他的前男友——或许是男友？他们又复合了、只是在吵架吗？

无论如何，见到他们这幅模样，穆勒都很难不去想象两人刚刚有过一场激烈的性爱。

皮克走远了，梅西无可奈何地揉了揉头发，他关上门，这时才注意到德国人已经走进客厅里去了，正靠倚着沙发站立，盯着他看。

“你进来干什么？还不出去？”

“我来找你，”穆勒答道，“你和皮克和好了？”

“和你没关系。”里奥答道。他攥着手机，犹豫是否要给皮克打个电话。

好好的休息日，他正洗着澡，皮克忽然冒出来了。他还拿着里奥家的钥匙。也不知道他在哪受了气，进了里奥家就开始发疯，里奥刚刚运动了一上午，正在冲凉，皮克闯进浴室，也不管里奥穿没穿衣服，就开始对他说和好的事，还说非结婚不可，因为这件事会在七八个方面给两人带来无数好处，还说什么以后不会管里奥在外面乱搞。里奥一边翻白眼一边拿浴巾擦身体，皮克允许自己“乱搞”完全是幌子，他就是想结了婚也继续招蜂引蝶。

一个要结婚，一个不同意，两人的想法完全相反，谈话也不愉快。皮克明知道这样做不行，却还是坚持让里奥和他结婚，说从商业方面考虑这件事有百利而无一害。里奥不同意，说了半天，皮克急躁起来，又和他吵上了。

出门时皮克说他要跟队里说这件事，要让俱乐部的人帮忙劝里奥，然后就急匆匆地走了，里奥吓了一跳——他不会真去找俱乐部了吧？

里奥出神地想着，把德国人正呆在他客厅里这件事给忘了。他拿起手机刚要打，俱乐部的工作人员就打来电话，里奥赶快接起来。

“……是，他生气了，现在正在气头上，他的话你们别当真……”

他匆忙说起来，穆勒盯着他，但里奥继续忽略他的存在，走到沙发桌前拿出一支笔，记下工作人员说的号码，对方说皮克又去找俱乐部的公关部门了。

挂断电话，穆勒开口对他说了句什么，里奥没留意，只顾着赶快给皮克发信息，让他别再闹了——他现在不想给皮克打电话，这一中午他已经听够对方的强词夺理了。

“喂，你到底怎么回事？”

穆勒提高嗓门。里奥这才回过神来。

“你怎么回事？”里奥反问，“还来我家干什么？滚出去。”

穆勒发现了梅西的另一个天赋——他总是能惹怒自己，以最短的时间、最轻易的方式、并有着最好的成效。

梅西坐在一张单人沙发上发信息，穆勒走过去，拿开他的手机，一条腿曲折着压在沙发上，伸出两条胳膊把梅西圈在怀里。

“出去，”里奥向外推他，但被穆勒压住手腕，里奥没耐心由着他发疯，直接抬起腿，膝盖冲着他腿间撞去，穆勒正压制着他，里奥踢歪了，膝盖狠狠撞在他肚子上。

“梅西！”

穆勒抬眼怒视阿根廷人，里奥却因为踢中了穆勒正觉得得意，上次他在穆勒身上吃了亏，原本不想继续纠缠，但现在穆勒找上门来又主动挑事，让他吃点苦头也没什么不行。

一来一去，两人动起手来。穆勒都忘了自己的本意是要上床，只顾着和Omega打架，里奥这次就是不服输，手脚都不老实。他当然没有Alpha力气大，但却很敏捷，穆勒一时半会也没占到上风，最后被里奥一脚从沙发上踢下去，滚到地板上。

“你疯了吗！”穆勒捂着肚子，幸好他躲得快，不然这一脚够他缓几天了。

“谁让你乱来？”

穆勒被他踢得躺在地上揉肚子，里奥觉得这也算是为上次出气了。他像什么都没发生过那样回到沙发上坐着，继续拿起手机发信息。

“自己滚出去，别让我再动手。”

穆勒站起来，又凑到里奥面前，里奥烦躁地要躲到另一张沙发上去，再一次被穆勒拦住。

“我可没那么容易打发。”

里奥嗤之以鼻。正要丢开他的胳膊，Omega忽然皱起眉头，表情有些僵。他摸了摸肚子和小腹，立刻推开穆勒要走，但这一次他的触碰软弱无力，根本推不开穆勒。

穆勒也是一呆，以为里奥胃疼或哪里难受，但凭借Alpha的直觉，他立刻发觉里奥的身体状况不比以往，几秒钟后，他闻到Omega陡然浓郁起来的信息素。

 

里奥的身体着了火。性事已经结束，但生殖腔中仍旧翻腾着，又疼又热。他十分疲惫，仿佛他“原本的身体”正在向“被标记过的身体”过度。

他想站起来，想离开穆勒，去吃药，去医院，去做任何可能阻止标记完成的事，但身体却早早投降了，乖顺地任由Alpha压着。 

里奥迷糊地将穆勒向一旁推，不让他压着自己。

他没有力气发火，却还是这么倔强。穆勒不禁感到头疼——虽说已经标记了，但梅西还是个不让人省心的Omega。

“乖乖的，里奥，你是我的了。”

里奥还是执拗地抗拒着，躲着、推着穆勒，活像发烧烧糊涂的病人。

他不知道还能如何拒绝，但眼下，他连睡在穆勒旁边都不愿意。这让他恶心得想吐。

 “好了好了，别闹，我们到沙发上去。”

穆勒以为Omega只是在闹脾气，以为到了沙发上，他会老实点。他把里奥抱到沙发上，顺手拿来丢在一旁的浴衣盖在两人身上。里奥躲着他，紧挨着沙发、背对着穆勒，糊里糊涂地躺着。穆勒靠在他身后也不消停，手掌从里奥的胳膊上滑下，在他身上来回摸着，似乎在确认一件已经完全属于他的东西。

穆勒知道，如果里奥还有力气，他们一定会大吵一架。他未经里奥许可就标记他，不必说，这是关系一生的大事，他会生气或愤怒都很正常。里奥性格倔强，不会很快接受这件事，但事情已经发生，无论里奥怎么闹，他们都只能在一起。

“以后别再闹了，”也不知道里奥是不是睡着了，穆勒抚弄着他的手臂轻声说着，“也不许再和别人上床了，我会定期过来看你，或者你来慕尼黑找我……”他打了个哈欠，喃喃地说里奥要听话。

虽说现在他们连炮友都算不上，但他既然标记了里奥，当然会对他负责。他们可以从情人开始，他会对Omega体贴点，这又不是什么难事。

里奥睡着后，穆勒把他翻转过来，让他平躺着。里奥不情愿地、无力地低声哼哼着抗议。穆勒再次吻上他的嘴唇，这次他没有把舌头探进去。里奥已经睡着了，鼻息热热地打在穆勒的嘴唇上，穆勒吻了吻他覆着薄汗的鼻尖，里奥软软地哼了一声，胳膊动了一下，穆勒忙握住他的手，不再闹他，抱着里奥睡了。

Omega的气息让穆勒很舒服。可尽管如此，他还是没睡好，这只怪他思绪太多。穆勒脑海中不断想着他和阿根廷人的未来，里奥短期内一定不会接受，就算已经被标记，他下次不得已和自己上床时，态度也不会多好，没有个一年半载，他是不会乖乖认命的。但只要穆勒肯等，过去这段时间后里奥没力气再和他争，态度自然会好起来，到时候两人的相处也不至于这样剑拔弩张了。

 

一个多小时后，穆勒醒了。发现Omega不在怀里也不惊讶，按照里奥那个脾气，现在一定穿好了衣服呆在房间里生闷气，正等着一会儿和他大吵一架呢，说不定甚至还要动手。

穆勒捡起衣服穿好，去卧室找他。

“里奥？”

卧室没人，穆勒在其他几个房间里走了走。“别躲了，里奥，这是你家，你还能躲到什么时候？”

他心不在焉地在各个房间找着，但把整座房子都翻遍了，也没见到梅西的影子。

他走了？

穆勒回到客厅，一时不敢相信这个事实。被Alpha标记之后，Omega竟然还能一言不发地离开？还有这种做法吗？他难道不知道他已经是自己的所有物了？

穆勒继续在房子里徒劳地寻找着，叫着阿根廷人的名字。梅西已经被标记了，怎么能从自己的Alpha身边逃开？

德国人无法接受这种荒诞的事实，他又找了半天，但Omega确实不在房子里。

这是梅西在半个月内第二次丢下他不管。显然上次穆勒给他的教训完全没让梅西变乖。

穆勒觉得快要气炸了。他第一次对一个Omega着迷，可对方却连续两次睡了他就走，而无论是对梅西粗暴、强迫他——甚至是标记他，对他竟然都没用。他简直是铁了心地要让穆勒知道自己有多厌恶他。

哪怕是输了比赛，穆勒也没这么恼火、沮丧过。他狂怒地想砸了梅西的房子，但心底冒出另一个声音——如果他砸了梅西的家，就意味着他默认了梅西被标记后还故意跑掉，可如果事实不是这样呢？如果他只是……有事暂时出去了、很快就会回来呢？

虽说这种想法十分不靠谱，但也并非绝不可能。先别急着发火，说不定过上半个小时他就回来了。

穆勒没给里奥打电话，里奥早就拉黑他了。

他走进里奥的卧室呆坐着，开始打量这地方。里奥的卧室和上次他来时相比没什么变化，只是床品从原来白色的那套换成了浅蓝色的，桌子上乱扔着东西，还没收拾。

穆勒向桌子瞟了一眼，感觉上面乱扔的东西像是药。他走过去拿起来看，结果发现是一盒抑制剂和一盒避孕药。两种药都是小袋分装的，一袋打开的避孕药放在一旁，而旁边的抑制剂竟然打开了三袋。

穆勒拿起撕开的小袋查看。袋子开口处还湿着，显然是刚刚喝掉的——可里奥就算要终止发情期，也不至于一次喝上三袋啊。

他拿起抑制剂的药盒，从里面找出说明书。上面写的确实是每次只需要服用一袋，五到十分钟之内即可见效。穆勒疑惑地继续读下去，直到他看见一行小字：

“如在与Alpha标记二十四小时之内服用，可能造成标记无法成功。”

目光刚扫到最后一个字，穆勒已经一把扫翻手边的东西了，他无心去想自己碰开的东西是什么，但刺耳的声响让他立刻低头望去。他打翻的是几个相框，有两个摔到地上，很不巧它们都是玻璃制作，现在已经全部碎了。

穆勒半分歉意也没有。打碎几个相框算什么？就算他烧了梅西的房子也是梅西活该！

原本穆勒就在为里奥的不辞而别恼怒，现在发现他竟然吃药试图抵消标记的影响，穆勒更是火冒三丈——亏他还想着现在梅西是自己的、以后要照料他、定期来看他，阿根廷人却像对待灾难一样对他避之不及。

穆勒正在气头上，干脆将桌子上的东西全都扫翻在地。震耳的声响在房间里回荡。

穆勒承认自己的所作所为无异于抢夺和占有，他确实不对，但他这样做有再好不过的理由：因为梅西应该是他的，因为梅西还不想要他，所以这是唯一的办法。而这次穆勒既然已经标记了他，梅西就应当乖乖接受这个结果——不然还要让自己走多少弯路？

世界杯那一夜已经过去了一年，穆勒以为自己终于得到梅西，却没想到他还是要逃。梅西是个白痴，他为什么就不能明白自己？穆勒需要他，比梅西所能想象得更多，无法得到梅西让穆勒难以安宁，他不能让这种不安的状态一直持续下去。

可阿根廷人就是这样回报他的。

在他的想象中，梅西匆忙回到楼上吃掉药剂、清洗身体，随即从容地穿好衣服离开了。在他路过客厅时穆勒还在熟睡，说不定里奥还鄙夷地看了他一眼，又或许，里奥是趾高气扬地离开的，又一次——爽够了就把穆勒丢开。

穆勒坐到床上，扶着额头。什么和解，什么照料，他已经对阿根廷人退让了，可他还是这样不识抬举——对他让步、对他温柔有什么用处？

他太不知好歹了。梅西这样激怒他，简直是在邀请自己作践他。

 

穆勒怒不可遏地在梅西的房子里等他。他想晚上梅西一定会回家，到时候他要让Omega好看，不管今天的标记有没有成功，他都要操到Omega晕厥为止。

但让穆勒失望和更为恼火的是，那天晚上梅西并没回来。穆勒第二天晚上必须回国，他烦躁地等了一个白天却还是没见到梅西后，这才咬牙切齿地离开了。

 

与穆勒的想象不同，里奥并非泰然自若或目空一切地离开的。他在噩梦中醒来，拖着疼痛的身体回到卧室，找药时他的手还在发抖。他不想被人标记——那和他的人生被毁掉有什么区别？

拆开包装袋时里奥用不上力气，撕了半天都撕不开，最后还是拿剪子剪开的。他先吃了避孕药，然后一连剪开三袋抑制剂。他不记得抑制剂要吃多少才有可能阻止标记，但这种药药性强，三袋是上限，如果再多摄入，他的身体就有危险了。

接下来里奥的行动和穆勒想象的一样。他走进浴室清洗自己，水热极了，落在身上很烫，但他没有去调水温，仿佛认为这些发烫的水会让他干净起来。

洗过澡后，里奥仓促地找出衣服穿上，立刻离开了。他不知道穆勒醒了之后还会发什么疯，但里奥已经恨不得要杀掉他了。他不介意性爱，但他介意被强迫。

开车出门后，里奥仍气得发抖。他害怕标记成功，更恨穆勒的所作所为。从客厅离开时，里奥甚至在想如果标记成功了、自己是否应该杀了他。他当然不可能这样做，但那一刻的幻想让里奥十分解气。

里奥匆忙跑去药店，买了可以阻止标记的药吃掉——这种不是抑制剂，目的就是用来减弱标记的影响的，必须在标记前后立刻服用，但即使这样也不能完全避免标记成功。

他喝掉药水，然后头晕目眩地回到车上，一动不动地呆着。片刻后汗水湿透了衣服。

颤抖平息后，他再次启动汽车，去了医院。

 

当天晚上里奥没回家。他不知道穆勒什么时候会走，于是干脆找了家酒店住下，一住就是四天。

他以为这件事可以就此结束，但几个星期后，穆勒再次找上门来。那天里奥回来得晚，天已经黑了，到家后他直接把车停在院子里，里奥刚走下车、车门还没关，穆勒忽然走过来，一言不发地把他塞回车里，直接在车上干了他。

尽管那天里奥刚踢完比赛，疲惫不堪，但他还是尽力试着推开穆勒，只是这次他已经不剩下多少力气了，而在穆勒扯掉他的衣服后，里奥挣扎的意愿更小了。他闻到穆勒的信息素，身体开始迎合Alpha，也不愿做出抵抗了。

医生说里奥吃的药确实起作用了，可以消除一部分标记的影响，但不可能完全去除，这在医学上也无法实现。他会很难抗拒和标记过他的Alpha发生关系。但随着时间流逝，这种影响或许会逐渐减少。

身体和意识都放弃了挣扎，里奥也就随着它去了。

穆勒发现自己上一次的标记未能完全成功，这次更加发狠地干着里奥，想要打开生殖腔、完成标记。里奥这次不在发情期，穆勒尝试了半个晚上，仍旧没能成功。

穆勒的情绪越来越糟。气急败坏时，什么难听话都说出来了，虽然里奥听着很恼火，但毕竟这一次他不会有被标记的恐惧了，所以也就由着穆勒说去，还是爱理不理的样子——他已经发现自己的无动于衷会让穆勒生气了，他很愿意气得穆勒七窍生烟。

那天德国人没能标记里奥。他气急了，对里奥大吵大嚷，但里奥偏偏还是做出不在乎的神色，由着他吵闹。那晚穆勒留在他家中，里奥赶不走他，也不和他多费口舌，锁好了卧室门只管睡自己的。

虽说刚刚的性爱粗暴，但里奥还是有快感的。一场酣畅淋漓的大胜之后，还有人送上门来让他爽得浑身发颤——这件事换个角度想想，也不是特别糟。

 

从那以后，穆勒会断续来找里奥。时间久了，他也不再为标记里奥执着，只想一门心思干他。里奥将他当成一个甩不掉的炮友，既然甩不掉，那就干脆享受性爱好了，反正穆勒也不是每周都来，事情也不至于太糟糕。

 

即使成为巴塞罗那的常客，即使主动来找梅西、和他上床，穆勒所能获得的乐趣依然十分有限。身体上的快感得到了满足，可穆勒想要的更多，比如精神上的征服感和占有。

梅西不喜欢他，但也并非十分憎恶。与穆勒略为复杂的感受相比，梅西只单纯地把他当做炮友。穆勒不喜欢这种感觉，仿佛他只是梅西用来满足自己的工具。他是来干梅西、而不是为了让梅西舒坦的。

阿根廷人的态度始终让穆勒不满。时间久了，穆勒开始在他身上发泄火气，许多次闯进里奥家中时，他都是带着情绪的，性爱粗暴，却仍旧不觉得满足。反倒是梅西，见到穆勒恼火，他总是会心情很好；而且他对性事并不在意，德国人对他粗暴，他也不当回事。久而久之，见到他的次数越多，穆勒就越想狠狠教训他。

 

起初，穆勒仍惦记着要标记Omega这件事，但无奈里奥的生殖腔很少打开，这也使得标记根本无法开始。过了半年多，在一次里奥十分放松、心情也很好时，他的生殖腔打开了，那差不多是他们有过的性爱中最顺利、最合拍的一次。穆勒立刻想要标记他，他扳过里奥的头正要咬上腺体，里奥抢先一步、手摸下去用力攥住穆勒的下体，穆勒惨叫一声，当时就软了。

“你在干什么？”他恼怒地退开，手狼狈地护在身下。刚刚里奥那一下很用力，穆勒疼极了。

里奥没有感情地看着他。“你知道原因。如果你想继续尝试，我会继续这样做——或者换个其他方式。如果你真的标记了我，我宁愿做手术摘掉生殖腔，也不会被你控制。”

里奥不说空话。他说得出做得到，真到了忍无可忍的时候，他宁愿伤害自己，也不会让对方得逞。

穆勒怒不可遏却毫无办法，只有嘴上还不依不饶地说着狠话。他不想就这样轻易放过Omega。过了半年多，他再次尝试标记里奥，后果是里奥直接一个窝心脚将他踢下床去，两人大吵一架，穆勒再去巴塞罗那也找不到人，过了快三个月，里奥觉得让他等得够久了，这才再次和他见面。

在那之后，就算有机会，穆勒也没再尝试标记里奥。毕竟每次结果都不好，还十分伤神，他也不想继续受挫了。

 

****

 

第十七章

 

里奥收拾着旅行箱，安德烈摇摇晃晃走过来，兴高采烈地扑到他身上，里奥捉住孩子，把他塞进旅行箱里，“忽”地一下关上箱子，再忽然打开，安德烈蹬着腿，“咯咯”地乐个不停。

“你又欺负安德烈。”拉基蒂奇拿着里奥的手机充电器走回来，放到箱子里继续帮他收拾。

“我是在逗他玩儿呢，对不对，宝宝？”里奥把孩子从箱子里抱出来。

“唔……对！”安德烈答道。再过三个月他就两岁了，已经会说些简单的词了。

拉基蒂奇帮里奥收拾行装，里奥原本也在收拾，但安德烈不让他去碰箱子，只许和自己玩。

“拍完广告我就回来了，别想我哦。”里奥对安德烈说。孩子懵懵懂懂地抓着自己的头发。

“别操心了，孩子根本不粘你，我看他现在还是跟我玩儿的时候更多。”

里奥知道这是事实，但这不耽误他嘴硬，和拉基蒂奇拌起嘴来。

在鲜有的六天假期里，里奥按照事先安排好的计划，在今天下午动身去冰岛拍摄广告。因为是冰岛的品牌，他本人亲自去那里参加拍摄更好。

“哦，还有一件事，穆勒给我发了邮件——别生气，我拉黑了他的号码和账号，但我忘了邮箱啊，这个可不怪我。”

“他怎么了？他要是威胁你，我们干脆起诉他好了，证据明摆着呢。”里奥忽然有了主意。

“没有，他这次说了很多软话，多数都是说给你听的……说他有多喜欢你、离不开你，有多后悔。但他联系不上你，所以只能发给我。我想至少我该告诉你一声，”拉基蒂奇搂住里奥的肩膀，“毕竟我才是你未婚夫，不用怕他一个搅混水的外人。我觉得他疯了——就像病了似的，心理上的，你知道我的意思吧……你要不要看一眼邮件？”

“不要，别管他。你拉黑他了吗？”

拉基蒂奇点头：“当然了。”

“那就更不用理他了。你说是不是，安德烈？”

安德烈爬到拉基蒂奇腿上坐下，高兴地抓着一个玩具球举起来，“是！”

里奥抱着孩子和他闹，把这件事抛之脑后了。拉基蒂奇和他一起逗着孩子，但还是不能忘掉穆勒那封邮件。德国人偏执得让他惊讶，换做拉基蒂奇，无论出于什么原因，他都说不出那么多低三下四的话，拉基蒂奇怀疑穆勒在写这封邮件的时候喝醉了，字里行间透着疲惫和疯狂，像是已经走投无路了。但或许，这只是他想要用来扰乱里奥和自己的手段呢？拉基蒂奇摇摇头，里奥说得对，还是别管他了。

 

抵达雷克雅未克，里奥花了两天时间拍摄广告，第三天的晚上他会回巴塞罗那。在去机场之前，里奥无事可做，于是四处逛了逛，想给伊万和安德烈买些礼物带回去。

他不知道买什么，最后也只是给安德烈买了几个玩具，给伊万挑了一枚戒指还有一副耳钉——他喜欢这些东西。

逛了一圈，里奥在餐厅吃完午饭，独自回酒店。回到房间里，他打开一瓶酒喝了几口，忽然觉得喘不过气。他想去打开窗户，但刚走到窗边，他就喘不过气地跪在地上，四肢麻木，喉咙像被塞住一样。里奥躺在地上发抖，他费力地爬向电话，拿起话筒，呼叫前台。

还不知道是否有人应答，里奥已经什么都听不见了。

 

穆勒又一次追着里奥来了，这不罕见；他又是来求里奥与他和好的，这也不稀奇；唯一不同的是，这一次，穆勒无法再对里奥动怒了。

一个月前见面的那天，里奥狠狠给了他两脚，还用笔戳伤了他的胳膊，但穆勒反而不觉得恼火。那天是里奥和拉基蒂奇订婚的日子，穆勒为他的订婚和狠心黯然神伤，怒火被磨得一干二净。

之后的一个月他如行尸走肉一般，再之后又成了热锅上的蚂蚁。拉基蒂奇已经求婚了，里奥答应了他，两人拥吻的照片传得到处都是。穆勒无论再去巴塞罗那多少次，里奥都不见他。

这次跟着里奥跑来雷克雅未克，他仍旧不走运。前两天他根本没找到阿根廷人在什么地方，第三天才好不容易打听到他暂住的酒店。他来到里奥的房门前敲着，没人开门，但他听见屋内有东西翻倒的声音，正好这时有工作人员路过，穆勒让对方帮忙开门，同时楼层的负责人也过来了，说是前台接到了这个房间的电话。

打开门后，穆勒一眼看见倒在地上抽搐的里奥，他扑过去，叫着阿根廷人的名字，膝盖重重地磕在地板上。

 

在走廊上六神无主地等待时，穆勒一直在发抖。

他太蠢了，被阿根廷人耍得团团转，被他引得掉进陷阱，Omega却早已脱身。里奥一次次试着逃跑，和这个人恋爱，和那个人结婚，让穆勒的世界被嫉妒和刺痛扭曲，现在还要用一场过敏惊吓他。

在希望医生告诉他里奥平安无事时，穆勒也在期盼着另一种消息：阿根廷人已经恢复了，但却落下了某种后遗症，比如他的身上长了无法消退的红疹，或他的精神变得暴躁不已。这样一来，里奥就无法像计划中的那般按时结婚，他的未婚夫取消婚约，里奥又一次不得不分手，在这之后，再没有人会要他了，除了穆勒。里奥别无选择，他只能和穆勒在一起，而且再也不会想要逃走。

他在矛盾中等待着，惶惑地幻想着，或许真的会有某种无关紧要但却足以让克罗地亚人退婚的病症存在。让其他人都退出吧，都远远地离开，只有自己留下。

他会安慰里奥，无论他的身体被损伤、还是精神被扭曲，穆勒都要他，Omega会永远属于自己。

这不是诅咒，他对自己解释，他只是想留住他，让他再也不能睡在其他男人怀里，再也不能和其他人恋爱、约会、打情骂俏。

……看看你身边的人，梅西，他们都不要你，除了我。在你失魂落魄、被人抛弃时，只有我要你，只有我愿意和你在一起。无论你身上生着疮、留着疤还是感染了病菌，我都会要你，像从前一样不嫌弃地干你，让你哭喊着到达高潮，只有我才愿意收留你，你没有别人可选了……

走廊上温度适中，穆勒却身体僵硬，手甚至有些发抖。他收回荒诞的思绪，希望医生赶快从急救室里出来告诉他阿根廷人平安无事，他可不想看到第二天的网站上冒出什么耸人听闻的标题。

在里奥终于平安无事被推进病房后，穆勒坐在病床边守着。

这和里奥失去孩子那天太像了。

他坐在床边，摸着里奥的头发和脸。

他知道孩子那件事是他有愧，但他没什么想补偿给梅西的，也没有什么珍贵的东西想要送给他，穆勒只想抓住他，锁住他，让他一辈子都只能见自己一人；他不会把最好的一切与梅西分享，不想和他像其他的恋人那样甜甜蜜蜜相守，他只想和他生活在被破坏的、污浊的、不堪的世界里，那才是他们该去的地方。

在里奥还未醒来时，穆勒撬开他的嘴与他接吻，直到里奥不适地咳嗽起来。

如果不是里奥身体虚弱，穆勒甚至想直接按着他狠狠地干一场。他们应该无止无休地性交——他甚至不想用做爱来形容，那似乎太过温柔，根本不能概括他想对梅西做的事。

穆勒摸着梅西的脸，在他嘴唇上、脖子上吻着，继而解开他的衣服，在他身上舔着，咬着。

梅西从来都不是个好人，他引诱他，主动和他上床，又一言不发地丢下他；他陷害他手球，和别的男人上床、恋爱，无数次惹恼他……

 

醒来时，里奥觉得浑身都没力气。睁开眼后，他一眼见到了穆勒，然后留意到自己遮挡在毯子下的上衣被解开了。

穆勒坐在床边，目光温柔，却神色古怪。

“你过敏了，现在已经好了，”穆勒握着他的一只手，里奥条件反射地要抽回去，穆勒微笑着，攥得更紧了，“医生说你这两天身体会很虚弱，需要静养。别急着回国了。”

“你带我来医院的？”

“是，如果不是我，现在你说不定会变成什么样子。”

里奥不知真假，暂且相信了。但他也记得自己拨打了前台的电话。

“我救了你一命，你不该以身相许吗？”穆勒轻轻笑着。

明明只是黄昏，房中的光线却异常阴暗。床头开着小灯，微弱的光芒让德国人的脸覆盖着阴影。

“把灯打开吧。”

里奥说道。今天他在穆勒面前强硬不起来，他自己身体虚弱，穆勒似乎又救了他一命，再者，现在穆勒的样子十分怪异，像是什么事都做的出，里奥无法不担心。

穆勒去打开灯，回来之后仍在床边坐着，捋着里奥的头发，一副所有所思的模样。里奥感觉他的目光像是在看着猎物。

里奥对他沉默了无数次，今天却希望他能说些什么，打破这诡异的寂静。他试着闭上眼休息，但合眼后却更不放心，不一会儿就睁开，担心地看一眼穆勒。

德国人似乎看穿了里奥的想法。

“我不会把你怎么样，”他笑道，“但如果我想做什么，你又根本阻止不了我……还是别白费心了。”

里奥头晕脑胀，穆勒又让他浑身不舒服。他心神不宁，头更觉得疼了。正不知该如何应对穆勒时，另一个问题来了：里奥的肚子叫了起来。

“我想吃东西。”

穆勒呆了呆。

“这我倒是给忘了，你等着我……”

他走出病房。

里奥努力坐起来，正想试探着下床去找手机，但腿还没等挪动到床下，穆勒就回来了。说已经拜托别人去买了。

话音刚落，手机铃声响了起来。两人对视一秒，里奥扭开了头。穆勒走到墙上挂着衣服的地方去找手机。拿出来后，他看了眼屏幕上拉基蒂奇的名字，然后把手机递过去。里奥赶快接起来。

“……没干什么，呆着呢……这次要晚回去两天……我没事，别乱担心……我给你买了戒指呢……”

里奥和拉基蒂奇聊着，穆勒不说话，只看着他。他从没听过里奥用这么温柔的声音对自己说过话。在听到“戒指”时，穆勒嘴角抽动一下，之后就再没反应了。

“……安德烈生病了？”里奥紧张起来，“现在怎么样了？”

“和上次一样，忽然感冒了，总是咳嗽，还爱哭……我和孩子在医院呢，我陪着他，不用担心。”

里奥的心悬起又落下。有伊万陪着孩子当然万无一失，可他原本还想让伊万过来，以免自己和穆勒继续相处……可如果是这样，他也没办法让伊万来了。

“那……你好好照顾孩子吧，别累着。”

 

医院的东西过于清汤寡水，穆勒嘱咐护工在附近的快餐店也买了些披萨和肉排，就算是给里奥换口味。他把医院餐厅里的熏鱼、三明治和果汁摆到里奥前面，“这些当主食，”然后把外面买来的披萨和肉排摆得远一点，“这些当菜，油多，不能多吃。”

里奥差不多照做了，他知道身体重要，几天后还要重回赛场，不能胡来。

里奥吃完最后一口，刚想擦手，穆勒就拿来纸巾为他把手擦干净，又换了一张抹掉里奥嘴角的碎屑，然后贴了过去，在他唇上亲了一下。

里奥不动声色地别开头。“我什么时候能出院？”

“今天晚上如果没事，明天就能出院了。但医生说让你先不要急着出门，养上两天，你现在身体虚弱，不能胡乱折腾。”

好在假期还够，里奥就算住两天再回去也来得及，只是穆勒的态度让他略微不安。

 

睡觉前，里奥洗漱好后从浴室走出来，他刚一拉开门，站在门外的穆勒就抱住他，在他耳下轻轻吻着，嘴唇擦着腺体。

“别碰那儿，”里奥躲着，但穆勒仍不管不顾地咬了下去，里奥闷哼一声，勉强向后退着，穆勒搂住他，继续在耳下舔舐着。

“你让他标记你了？”穆勒问，他感觉里奥的信息素有些不对劲，“你就这么想摆脱我？”

里奥答不出话，被他刺激得双腿发软。穆勒把里奥带回到床上，安置好Omega之后，自己也躺在他身旁，嘴唇和舌头仍碰着耳后，里奥被刺激得直发抖。过了好久穆勒才不再舔了，从背后抱着里奥。

Alpha紧贴着他。里奥甚至能感觉他的性器抵在自己身后。他挪动一下，想要躲开，但穆勒立刻追过来，手也探进了睡衣里，趁着里奥无力反抗，在他身上肆意摸着。

“你的身体想要我，你也是，”他在Omega耳边低语，“就算你结了婚、给他生了孩子，我也一样会把你抢回来。所以你避开我又有什么用？等你和他办了婚礼，结果却又被我弄上床、搞大肚子，你怎么面对他？对媒体和公众又怎么解释？”

里奥想着大不了鱼死网破，但他没开口。

“我已经提前和你打招呼了。无论你结不结婚，我都会去找你，和你上床，让你怀上我的孩子。”他的胳膊从里奥脖子下穿过去，另一只胳膊绕到里奥胸前，手握着他曲折的手臂。

里奥在他怀中躺着。半晌后问道：“你怎么了？”

“你是在关心我？”他轻声笑道。

“你今天很奇怪。”

穆勒蹭着他的耳朵和脖子舔着，里奥缩着身体。

“走到这一步，还不都是你害的。”他把里奥翻转过来，让他面对自己，再次撬开他的嘴唇，然后扯下他的衣服，把Omega胸前都舔湿了，在乳头上吸了好久。

他躺回枕头上后，仍把里奥搂在怀里禁锢着。

“你要给我多生几个，”他没头没脑地说道，“一个两个可不够……你除了被我干，就是给我生孩子，这才是你该过的日子……”

他说了好久，里奥越来越困，支撑不住，很快睡着了。

熟睡之后，里奥翻过身去背对着他，穆勒仍跟了过去，贴在他身上。

即使是从前上床时，他们也很少这样亲密。Omega不会由着他抱住，尽管现在他的病还没好，却还是向床边倾斜着身子。

穆勒睁着眼，望着漆黑的夜色，眼前清楚地浮现几年前在苏黎世看到的那一幕，他和队友见到午睡的施魏因施泰格和梅西。那时梅西不是像现在这样拼命逃着，而是亲密地依偎在施魏因施泰格怀里，枕着他的肩膀，胳膊也全然依赖地搂着他。

穆勒没有感觉刺痛或者嫉妒，他的感觉麻木了。他轻易地过滤了那些让他不悦的过去，只看着能给他安慰的东西。比如里奥正睡在他怀里，这一刻他可以装作两人亲密无间。

这一刻里奥是他的，只属于他一个人，他不会和自己争吵，不会对他冷着面孔，不会拒绝他。

他们还有以后。他会把梅西抢回来的，让梅西心甘情愿地被他干，还要怀上他的孩子。

 

  * 医生在检查后告诉里奥他可以出院了，但不要劳累，避免出行，这两天什么也别做。在医生离开后，穆勒给里奥系围巾，穿大衣，里奥没力气也没心情和他争，由着他把自己弄得像个棉花包一样。离开医院后，穆勒带他去了不远处的一栋酒店公寓。他昨天打听到的这地方，这里出入自由些，也更掩人耳目。



里奥没精打采地走进去，房间里暖气很足，他正解着围巾，穆勒已经凑了上来，一边为他脱衣服一边吻他，里奥向后退着躲开，一直退到沙发上跌坐在上面。

他为里奥脱掉外衣，搂着他继续吻着。里奥原本懒得躲，但他实在烦得厉害，于是撑着胳膊抵在两人中间，但最后还是被穆勒压到沙发上。

“回去之后我还要训练。”

“我只想亲亲你。”穆勒做出委屈的样子。

“谁知道你说的是不是真的。”里奥说道，声音像是情人间打情骂俏一样。

“我答应你，怎么会是假的。”穆勒抱着他吻了起来，里奥不再拒绝，由着他解开衣服。

回想起来，那一整天都十分怪异。他们没有上床，穆勒却一直搂着他，又是摸又是亲。下午他还拉着里奥出门，去超市买东西，并且心情很好地握着里奥的手，也不怕被人看见。回来后他做了晚饭，一直劝里奥多吃些，把里奥喂得饱饱的，肚子溜圆。

晚上两人和昨夜差不多，穆勒睡觉时抱着他。里奥被他的胳膊勒得难受，每次动一下，都被穆勒更紧地搂着。

尽管不舒服，里奥也只能试着赶快睡着。

“这里只有我们，你想过吗？”穆勒忽然说道，“只有你和我，其他人都是陌生人……你只能依靠我。”

里奥警觉地睁开眼，不知道他到底想说什么。穆勒好一会儿没说话，半晌后问道：“其实你都知道了，是吧？”

里奥没开口。

没听到回音，穆勒自言自语般说道：“我喜欢你，你还要我怎么样？”

房间里寂静无声，里奥疲倦地喘着气，低低地应道，“睡吧，托马斯。”

穆勒抱紧了他，鼻子埋在阿根廷人松软的头发里。

就在里奥即将睡去之前，他又听见了穆勒呓语一般的话。别这样了，里奥，他说着，求你。话语一声低过一声，最终消失在寂静的黑暗中。

 

清早醒来后，穆勒没再见到里奥。阿根廷人的东西也统统不见了。就在穆勒即将爆发之际，他发现里奥留在桌子上的一张便签。这张便签阻止了穆勒的怒火——这或许就是里奥留下它的目的。

“谢谢你这两天的照顾，托马斯。但是，你病了吗？还是不要生病的好。”

他没有署名。

 

桌上的人站起来又坐下，这个去拿酒，那个去打电话，来回折腾，过去了半个晚上，穆勒身旁坐着的人成了施魏因施泰格。他们中间隔着一个人的距离，各自喝着酒。施魏因施泰格还有闲心和身旁的人交谈，穆勒却是一副濒死之人的样子，他甚至都懒得把自己灌醉，连喝酒都没心情。

没人敢去坐他们两个中间的那个位置。如果是以前，拉姆会坐在那里，但现在他和穆勒闹得很僵，与施魏因施泰格也好不到哪去，自然不会再去两人中间搅和。

“……我有朋友说想认识你呢，你现在有没有和谁约会？”

克罗斯对施魏因施泰格说的话传进穆勒耳中。穆勒抬眼望去，果不其然，施魏因施泰格摇头拒绝了，说他现在不想和谁见面。

“你到底在磨蹭什么啊，找个男友又不会让你破产……”克罗斯开始劝他。施魏因施泰格听着他说，脸上带着笑，偶尔回答时还是会摇头。

他一定知道安德烈是他的孩子了，所以还抱着希望，穆勒盯着施魏因施泰格，想起梅西订婚那天他还给梅西打了电话……会不会这只是那两人的权宜之计？实际上他们仍在暗中联系，和克罗地亚人结婚只不过是个幌子呢？

他的想法十分荒唐，但在那一刻，穆勒却觉得这很可能是真的。梅西对施魏因施泰格爱得死去活来，怎么会再接受其他人。

“你还在想梅西吗？”穆勒问。

克罗斯不再说话了，谨慎地打量着两人，刚刚去拿了酒回来的拉姆正好听到这句话，忽然笑起来。

“一晚上了，托马斯，你一整个晚上都不开口说话，结果一张嘴说出来的就是梅西，你倒是说说，是谁在想着梅西？”

拉姆也没指望穆勒会答话。他在诺伊尔旁边坐下，顾自喝着啤酒，一边以看好戏的姿态望着穆勒和施魏因施泰格。

“那是我的事。”施魏因施泰格答道。

他没有直接否认，这更证实了穆勒的猜想。

可就算断定他们有来往，穆勒仍是疲惫地在椅子上靠着，无精打采。他没力气再生气，只觉得沮丧。他疑惑自己问这句话干嘛，就算知道答案，他又能怎么样？

拉姆站起来，鲜有地主动坐到穆勒身边去，大家都不解地看着他。拉姆贴在穆勒耳边说话，旁人都听不清。

“别这么没精神啊，出来玩倒比训练的时候还丧气，归队以后还想被教练指名唠叨？”他的话也说不清是嘲弄还是关心，听起来阴阳怪气。

“不用你管。”

穆勒正要躲开，拉姆反倒勾住他的脖子，在耳边问道：“是谁在去年还威胁我来着？看看你现在，这个月打了几次替补了？”

出乎拉姆的预料，穆勒竟然一声不吭。

“没本事把他弄到手就算了，还每天都丢了魂儿似的。再这样下去，等不到合同到期，我们就要给你办告别派对了，”拉姆打量着酒吧，“我看这儿就不错，到时候就在这儿办吧。”

已经冷嘲热讽到了这个地步，穆勒却还是没有被激怒。他连驳斥拉姆的欲望都没有。

他的嘲讽不过是些没用的话，无法对于梅西即将结婚的事实产生半分动摇，连日来，穆勒所能想的只有这一件事。

拉姆无趣地转过身和诺伊尔聊天了。穆勒攥着酒杯，迟缓地喝着。

数月以来，梅西的恋情像毒药一样在他身体中不时发作，情况一次次恶化，痛苦更甚，发作的时间也更长。每一次去巴塞罗那，穆勒都抱着希望，但每一次都见不到梅西，他无法不绝望。

更可怕的是，穆勒知道就算见到梅西也没用。对他说尽软话也好，对他用强也好，威胁也好，梅西都不会妥协。

难道只有在他结婚后破坏他们的婚姻这一种方式了吗？虽然下作，但这或许是最有效和一劳永逸的方法，虽说梅西可能会更恨他。

没喝酒时穆勒就头脑晕沉，和队友们一起干了几杯之后，他没分寸地喝了起来、把自己灌了个烂醉。反正事情已经落到这步田地，他也没什么可怕的了。

国家队的队友们刚刚在柏林参加完一次活动，活动结束、聚会也结束后，他们回到酒店里住下。

穆勒摸到房卡，正要开门时，他隐约觉得闻到了熟悉的味道。

他一定是喝多了。穆勒顺着走廊向前走去，刚转过一个弯，就看见一身西装的梅西站在一扇门前。

梅西就这样轻易地出现在他眼前，几乎就像做梦一样。

在梅西开门的瞬间，穆勒忽然大步迈过去，贴着Omega的身子把他推进房间。

是不是梦都好，反正见到了梅西他就要这么办。

“喂——”

里奥一惊，赶快向外推他。穆勒紧紧箍着Omega，在他颈间闻着。“别动，里奥，别动……你也喝酒了么？”

“回去，穆勒，别待在这儿。”

“叫我托马斯。”

里奥努力推着他，但今天他也喝了酒，穆勒又死死缠着他不放，里奥挣扎了好半天也没推开对方。

穆勒迷糊地抱着他，把他拖到床上、亲密地搂在怀里。

“别赶我走，陪我待一会儿。”

他醉得糊涂了，有力气缠住里奥，但没力气上床。就这样抱了Omega一会儿，穆勒有节奏的呼吸声响了起来，他睡着了。

里奥是来柏林参加赞助商的活动的，活动之后他喝了几杯，本想回房间好好睡一觉，没想到会在这里遇见穆勒。

即使穆勒醉得什么都做不了，和他单独相处也实在不妥。等着他迷糊着睡着后，里奥悄悄拿开他的胳膊想要下床，换一家酒店。但他刚向床外挪动，穆勒就醒了，收紧胳膊勒着里奥的腰。

“要把我丢开几次你才满意，嗯？”他用鼻子在Omega身上蹭着，“我又不会怎么样，陪我一会儿还不行吗？”

里奥动不了，只得老老实实躺在床上。穆勒迷糊了片刻后，有些清醒了，里奥又是背对着他，他只能从身后抱着阿根廷人，鼻子埋在他的颈后。他的胳膊搭着里奥的，像情人一样握着他的手。

“你知道我喜欢你，怎么还忍心这样折磨我？”

等了片刻，穆勒含糊地笑了一声。

“我就知道你不会理我，可我就是离不开你……我们重新开始吧，里奥，别和他结婚。”

意料之中，阿根廷人一言不发。穆勒也宁愿他不说话。如果开口，里奥给他的回答只会是拒绝。

“上一次你怎么又跑了？你不把我的心打得粉粹就不罢休，是吧？我知道你讨厌我，但你以为这是谁的错？如果不是最开始你勾引我……”

“我没有勾引你。”

“那第二次是你主动找我上床总没错吧？”穆勒不服气地问道，“不然后来我怎么会去找你？”

“说这些干什么。”里奥自觉理亏，避开话题。

“劝你回来啊，”穆勒长长地叹息着，“我对你道歉好多次了，我知道错了，你总要给我机会改正吧？以后我不再那样了，你怎么还不原谅我？别再躲着我，和他分开……”

醉酒之后，穆勒的话更多了。他说个没完，到最后竟然都变成德语了，里奥只想睡觉，他却还在说。

“脱下来，”穆勒开始扒里奥的外衣，“睡觉穿这么多干什么……我又不是不知道你的身体什么样……快脱了。”

他醉着，力气倒是不小，没一会儿就剥掉里奥的衣服，在Omega身上来回摸着，“我是和你上床最多的人，你怎么能选别人呢？你身上什么地方我不是一清二楚，哪里我没舔过……”

“别说了！”里奥打断他。

穆勒扳过Omega，撬开他的嘴唇吻着。他吻得入了迷，大半个身子压在里奥身上，许久后，他恍惚地问道：“为什么要和他结婚？”

“我喜欢他。”里奥答道。

“可我也喜欢你，你就视而不见吗？”

“你一边说喜欢我，一边破坏我的生活，我为什么要接受这种喜欢？如果我一面说喜欢你，一面用刀捅你，你接受吗？”

“为什么不接受？你怎么对我都行……你做什么我都要你……”

穆勒像个小孩子一样嘟囔起来，没一会儿就压在里奥身上睡着了。里奥再次试图推开他，但结果只是被Alpha抱得更紧了。

 

昨晚喝了几杯之后，里奥只觉得有些晕，到了第二天清早，宿醉的威力才开始发挥。他迷迷糊糊地醒来，穆勒已经穿好了衣服，正在等他。

“你怎么了？脸色好难看啊。”

里奥支撑着坐起来。“头疼。”他简单答道，但实际上他不仅是头疼，全身都没力气了。

穆勒拿来浴袍为他穿上，里奥缓慢地配合着，现在他感觉只要动作稍一快起来，大脑中紧绷的弦就不断被人拨弄着，震荡得他头晕目眩。

里奥再睡不着了，却头疼欲裂。他寄希望于洗澡后能精神些，他本想冲个澡，走进浴室却觉得站都站不稳，只好放了水、泡在浴缸里。

不多久，穆勒在门上敲了敲，没听到回音后，他拉开门走进浴室，只见里奥靠在浴缸里，已经睡着了。

穆勒在浴缸壁上坐下，拧湿一条毛巾，从阿根廷人的脖子开始慢慢擦着。里奥醒了，茫然地看着他，继而伸手去拿毛巾。

“我自己来。”

“别动。”

穆勒按下里奥的手，继续为他擦洗着。“你怎么了，头晕？”

“嗯，”里奥应了一声，甚至不想点头，他现在点头都觉得头疼，“你回去吧，我自己在这儿就可以了。”

“我不走。”

“你不能呆在这儿，我要结婚了，别让人看见你来我房里……”

“你还是别说了。”穆勒打断他，继续为Omega擦洗身体，并问他想吃什么。里奥赶不走他，只能回答说他更想睡觉，说不定再睡一会儿，醒来就好了。

德国人还帮他洗了头发。洗过澡后，他为里奥擦干身体、套上浴袍，接着耐心地为他吹头发，里奥浑浑噩噩地任由他摆弄，终于离开浴室后，里奥躺回床上，迫不及待要再睡一会儿，穆勒拿了几片饼干让他赶快吃掉，以免他醒了之后肚子饿得太厉害。

里奥匆匆吃了饼干，赶快躺回床上。穆勒为他擦掉嘴边的饼干渣，忽略掉里奥又一次让他离开的话，坐在床边守着。

 

过了快一个小时阿根廷人才醒，刚一睁开眼他就说饿了，穆勒递给他两块夹心饼干让他垫胃，然后让服务人员把早餐送过来。

小桌在床上放好，穆勒摆好早餐，里奥懒洋洋地靠着床头吃东西，穆勒在餐桌另一边坐着，偶尔为他擦擦嘴，倒满水杯，就好像他们已经结婚了一般。

吃过饭后，穆勒撤下桌子，对里奥说道：“我仔细想过了，我们还是结婚更好。”

“你又在——”

“先别急着打断我，听我说完。你了解我，你知道就算你和拉基蒂奇结了婚，我也不会放手，与其婚后闹出绯闻，不如现在就和他断了。”

“需要断绝来往的是你和我，穆勒，不是我和我的未婚夫。”

“你好好想象，里奥，你和我——我们已经不可能再接受别人了。”

他向里奥看着，一字一顿地说道。

今天的穆勒异常认真，但里奥根本就不想听，也不想和他继续探讨。但穆勒还是一条条说了起来，他把结婚之后的打算全都安排好了。比如为了双方球迷的情绪考虑，他们结婚后暂时不公开这件事，过几年再说；而里奥被自己标记过，他再接受其他人时身体上会有排斥，怀孕也很困难，这迟早会消耗他和拉基蒂奇的感情；再者，穆勒早就习惯了里奥，不可能和他分开，就算他结了婚，穆勒也会一直纠缠下去，出现丑闻也不过是时间问题，到时候对三人都是很大的打击。

他非常理性地分析利弊，劝说里奥相信和自己结婚才是最好的决定。

“我们可以在西班牙注册登记，我今天就陪你过去，看看还需不需要其他手续或者证明。”

“你在说什么啊，”里奥被他说糊涂了，“我和你根本不可能。我每次都拒绝你，你还没听够？你不是找了个小男朋友吗？安安分分和他过日子不好吗？你过的你的，我过我的，别像现在这样没完没了地纠缠下去了。”

解释了几句，里奥掀开被子下床，要去换衣服。穆勒把他拉回来，扔到床上按住。

“你认真的？”里奥一脸烦闷，“都多少次了，还没闹够？放开吧，我要赶飞机呢。”

“我早说了，就算你结婚，我也会缠着你，到时候这样的事还会发生。”

穆勒的手伸进里奥的浴袍，里奥挣扎起来，立刻被Alpha压住腿和手臂。

穆勒的暂时标记影响了Omega，他的发情期提前了。

 

折腾了一个上午，Omega发情期的欲望终于褪去，他睡在穆勒怀里。

“唔……”

他抬起腿，向后挪去，穆勒已经把他搂回到怀里了。

“都到这一步……你就别白费力气了，”穆勒吻了吻里奥的嘴唇，“刚才射了那么多给你，想不怀孕都难，还跟他结什么婚。今天别走了，再住一晚，一会儿给他打电话，告诉他分手。”

穆勒的语气成竹在胸，仿佛事情已经尘埃落定了。

里奥从头晕中缓慢清醒着。想到刚刚和穆勒做过的事，他本应该后悔到哭喊起来，现在只觉得麻木又荒诞。事到如今，还有什么可闹的。

“……你好好想想，里奥，你现在这样，还怎么和他结婚？”

穆勒的声音传来。里奥用一只手捂着脸，他只想笑。是啊，他说得对，自己变成什么东西了，哪还有脸去见伊万，哪还有脸和他结婚？

“拿出来。”里奥说道，手还遮在脸上。

“不。”

“托马斯。”

他疲乏地叫了一声穆勒的名字，Alpha短暂迟疑，最终还是遵从了。里奥穿上浴袍，去浴室清理自己。

他的生活太荒唐了。

水落到身上，里奥垂着头，靠在墙上。

无论以为他有多少次已经摆脱穆勒，到最后，他们还是会像现在这样，不知羞耻地纠缠到一起。

最初他们对彼此恶语相向，大发雷霆，后来甚至大打出手，他对穆勒甩过巴掌，挥过拳头，甚至在他胳膊上戳了一个洞，可现在，他们还是上了床，而里奥已经连生气都不会了。

现在你还奇怪为什么你会落到这一步吗，是你自找的，你还看不清吗？

冷水从头上落下，里奥忘了调水温，僵硬地任凭水流打在身上。

穆勒在浴室外敲了敲门，进来了。他走过来调好水温，然后抬起里奥的一只腿缠到自己腰上，把手伸到身下为里奥清理。里奥无谓地任由他摆弄。穆勒开始说着什么，过了好久，里奥才听见他的话。

“……难道你真想等到你们结婚后、我再引你出轨？你知道这是迟早的事……除非你不踢球，跑到什么地方藏起来……”

里奥没有感觉地靠在墙上，穆勒对他的身体恐怕比他自己还要熟悉。换做任何一个人为他清理，里奥都免不了羞怯，可唯独在穆勒面前，他连羞耻心都被磨光了。就像穆勒说的，自己身上什么地方他不清楚？

“如果我是你，我绝对不会选我自己，”里奥忽然开口，“为什么你不找个干净的？”

穆勒一怔，“你怎么说这种话，什么干不干净……”

“我要和他结婚了，结果我却在干这种事……”里奥笑起来，肩膀发抖，“你说我毁了你，那我呢？不是也被你毁了？我们变成今天这样，就是你想要的结果？看看我们现在的样子，托马斯，我们变成什么了？”

穆勒关掉花洒，抱住里奥，衣服被沾得更湿了。

里奥冷笑起来。

“行了，再抱多久都是奸夫淫妇，弄出这副样子给谁看。”

“我们马上结婚不就好了？恋人们都上床，我们有什么不行？”

里奥推开他，拿着浴巾擦干身体，一件件穿上衣服。

 “我是认真的，里奥，我们结婚吧——”

里奥穿好了裤子，开始穿衬衫。

“我为什么要和你结婚？因为我觉得自己现在还不够恶心吗？”

“里奥，别这样说，这没什么……”

里奥一分钟也待不下去了，他为自己恶心，为穆勒恶心，甚至觉得他没资格去想伊万。

“就算是为了我着想，穆勒，别再来找我了，我求你，以后见到我也当做不认识，别让我感觉自己更恶心了，行吗？”

没等穆勒答话，里奥已经拿好了自己的东西，飞快地离开房间了。

 

在去往机场的路上，里奥一次又一次拉着连帽衫上的帽子。帽子已经拽得极低，他却还是要不断向下拉着。尽管车上只有他和司机，他也依旧做贼心虚地不敢抬头，仿佛所有人都知道他做了见不得人的丑事。

他到底错过了飞机。还没来得及另选航班，里奥先去买了避孕药和抑制剂，也顾不得会不会有人认出他了。吃药时他莫名地亢奋起来，手也在发抖。里奥干脆把每种药都多吃了一倍。如果这次又怀了孩子，他马上就去打掉，无论会对身体有多大伤害。

至于发情期——这辈子他再也不要经历发情期了，不是可以注射药物提前抑制吗，那种药性更烈、效果更好，只要每个月挨两针，就能把发情的可能性堵得死死的。

一想到自己像个动物一样在穆勒面前求欢，里奥就想放声大笑。他再也不用自认清高了，下一次有人要和他上床，无论是谁，里奥都应该同意才对，不然，难道他抑制着欲望、爱惜着身体，就是为了把自己送给穆勒让他作践？

又一次和厌恶的人在床上翻滚，里奥再也不能用“这只是性”的说辞来劝解自己，也不能再说他对此无所谓——现在他有恋人，他很快就要结婚了。

他很快就要回到从前的生活了。

里奥看到自己回到遇见伊万和巴斯蒂安之前的生活，他又是独自一人，而穆勒会一次次地来找他，无论他怎么躲避，最后都逃不掉。

他恨死了穆勒一次次让他承认自己是他的，可绕来绕去，过了这么多年，他仍旧无能地陷在穆勒的泥潭里。甚至还有了他的孩子。

他必须改变这种生活。

他无法预料穆勒会什么时候找上门，与其让他毁坏自己的身体，倒不如里奥自己去做。

不是可以做节育手术吗？在他还要踢球的时候为什么要冒着怀孕的风险？不是可以通过注射药剂百分之百避开发情期吗？那就去做啊，还等什么？

里奥拿出手机，恨不得现在就预约好、下了飞机就去做手术。他思考片刻，然后拨通队医的电话，向他询问就竞技生涯而言，手术和注射会不会对身体产生影响。

“手术早就成熟了，风险也低，就是Omega做的话得受些苦。但以后退役了、想要孩子还是没问题的，再做个小手术恢复就行。至于注射类抑制剂，这种东西药劲儿大，注射之后怪难受的，扎上一针半天都缓不过来，但没有太多影响。确实有案例显示这种药会提高患上几种常见疾病的几率，但这和抽烟、喝酒可能导致疾病的感觉差不多，甚至还没有抽烟的影响大，就是刚刚注射之后对身体太刺激。”

与结果相较，两种选择为他带来的风险和痛苦微不足道，里奥看不出他有什么原因不去这样做。他提出想做手术，并麻烦队医为他选最合适的注射药物。队医说里奥必须先体检，具体情况明天再给他通知。

 

抵达巴塞罗那后，里奥甚至不敢回到拉基蒂奇家中。可荒唐的是孩子还在他家里，里奥总不能让伊万再白白替他照顾孩子、自己住在外面吧。

站在门口，里奥不敢拿出钥匙，也不敢开门。他必须告诉伊万这件事，至于后果，他也只能接受。

里奥犹豫了好久，终于打开门后，他像个陌生来客一样无措地站在门口。

“爸爸——”

安德烈欢快地跑过来，里奥抱起他。拉基蒂奇跟在孩子身后走来，拥抱了里奥，在他脸上吻了吻。里奥努力克制着不要躲开。他觉得伊万亲吻自己和亲吻一件污浊的东西没有两样，他配不上伊万。

“我今天要回去住，家里有些事。”

“什么事啊？”拉基蒂奇还搂着里奥的肩膀，“进来说。刚回来就说这个……”

“就是临时有事，回去比较方便。”

“可你家都多久没住人了？什么东西都没有，回去住也不方便啊。你真要回去的话，明天我陪你过去……”

“不用了，伊万，”拉基蒂奇搂着他要向房子里走，里奥站在门口没动，还退了一步，“我今天先回去，之后再和你联络。”

拉基蒂奇开始发觉事情不对了。里奥表情紧张，面有愧色，也不敢看着他。

“出什么事了？”

里奥想马上告诉伊万，但他不敢，无论如何都开不了口。

“明天再说吧，伊万……孩子的外衣呢？”

拉基蒂奇心事重重地拿来安德烈的衣服和一些生活用品。里奥和他一起把东西收拾到两个纸袋里，装着东西时，拉基蒂奇神色越发凝重，已经有了不好的猜想。

“里奥，你是不是……”

他刚一开口，正在装袋子的里奥就吓得呆了，一动不动，大气都不敢出。拉基蒂奇犹豫片刻，没再说下去，把装好的东西递给里奥。

离开时，里奥没敢和他吻别，带着孩子匆忙走了。

 

里奥一共也没在自己后买的房子里住过几天。上一次从慕尼黑的医院离开后，拉基蒂奇就一直陪着他，没多久就劝说里奥搬进自己家中。里奥和孩子的衣物、生活用品多数都放在拉基蒂奇家。

回到没住过几次的新房子，安德烈很不适应，闷闷不乐。里奥鲜有地一整个晚上都陪着他玩，以免去想什么时候告诉拉基蒂奇实情。

睡觉时，安德烈爬到里奥身边。

“抱我，”他一把搂住里奥的脖子，“抱抱我，爸爸。”

里奥抱住他，安德烈的眼睛睁得大大的，看着里奥，“爸爸，爸爸……”

他不为缘由地叫了起来。有时里奥在家，他总会这样唤着里奥，似乎是小孩子表示亲昵的方式。

“我在这儿，安德烈，睡吧。”

安德烈看着他笑。尽管孩子长得更像自己，但这天晚上里奥却感觉他的笑容和穆勒相像。于是里奥把孩子搂进怀里，避免继续看他，然后关上灯。

“睡吧，宝宝。”

 

已经到了夏休期，里奥这几天都没有安排。第二天队医通知他去体检，里奥打电话让保姆过来照顾安德烈，然后出门了。

检查结果显示他的身体状况良好，队医为他安排了手术，明天就可以做，至于避免发情期的注射药物会同时发给里奥，但要等到一个星期之后才能使用。

那一整天里奥都没敢联系拉基蒂奇，他打算把事情拖到手术之后。

手术只在局部注射了麻药，于是里奥在整个过程中都是清醒的。

麻药不足以缓解痛苦，也不能减轻恐惧。每次感到器械探入身体，里奥都会觉得害怕。但他为自己感到的羞耻和悔恨抵消了胆怯。他对自己说如果他循规蹈矩、和不该见面的人保持距离，就不会有这一步，现在躺在操作台上受这些不必要的苦，完全是他自找的。

手术从开始到结束，里奥都感觉不到自怜的情绪，他有充足的理由这样做，甚至有充足的理由遭受身体上的折磨。这是为了确保他不会怀上穆勒的孩子——为了以后的许多年都不发生意外。里奥不用再骗自己了，他知道会有下一次，穆勒仍旧会找上他，在他毫无防备的时刻，以他根本想象不到的方式，就像从前阴差阳错的每一次那样。

手术结束后，陪他来的队医和里奥待了一会儿。看出他情绪低落，队医还劝了他半天，让他一定保持好心情，不然对恢复不利。

医生叮嘱里奥先睡一觉、休息好了再走。里奥迷糊着睡了两个小时，醒来后，护士送来饭菜，说让他先吃饭，填饱肚子之后再回家。

天已经黑了。里奥独自在病房的床上坐着，吃着清淡的蔬菜汤、白肉和吐司。饭菜没有味道，里奥机械地向嘴里填着，他很想做出吃得津津有味的样子，却不知道要做给谁看。

窗帘还没拉上，外面黑漆漆的。里奥舀着蔬菜汤向嘴里送，眼前浮现他一会儿独自开车回家的情形。到家后安德烈会兴高采烈地跑来，他会抱起孩子对他说笑，就好像什么都没发生。

汤汁清淡又苦涩，勺子也仿佛生了锈，里奥越喝越觉得苦，但还是呆滞地向嘴中送着。

门吱吱呀呀地开了，他抬头望去，拉基蒂奇站在门口，仿佛早已魂飞魄散，只剩下一具空壳。

里奥嘴中还含着一口汤，他咽不下去了。拉基蒂奇眼神空洞，看到他这幅模样里奥几乎想放声大哭。

他拿起餐巾遮着嘴，费力地咽下那口汤。克罗地亚人步履沉重地挪动过来。里奥不敢看他，也不敢动。

“我听说你做手术了，”他的声音像是患了重感冒，“你先吃吧，吃完了，我们再说。”

里奥不敢去碰食物。拉基蒂奇疲惫地望着他，然后拿起汤搅了搅，送到里奥嘴边。里奥呆滞地接过汤碗，什么也不敢想，大口喝着。他甚至不敢哭，觉得自己做什么都是错的，说话也错，哭也错，道歉也还是错。

“我不想怪你，我不是来和你吵架的。”

拉基蒂奇疏远地在床边的椅子上坐下。

里奥向嘴里塞着肉和吐司，感觉他吃的都是细碎粗糙的砂砾和石头。他把嘴巴塞得满满的，但此时他鼻子酸涩，嗓子发紧，吞咽更费力了。

“我不想和你生气，你刚做了手术，但我还是忍不住来找你……穆勒给我打了电话。”

食物变成刀割破了喉咙。拉基蒂奇把吐司送到他嘴边，里奥继续吃着，就着眼泪把面包吞下去。

“是我做错了，”他小声答道，“一回来我就想告诉你，但我不敢。”

“你不是故意的，是吗？”克罗地亚人苦涩地向他笑着，眼底积聚着泪水。

“我没有去找他，我不是故意要这样做……那天发情期到了。”

拉基蒂奇抹着里奥的脸，泪眼朦胧地看着阿根廷人。

“他忽然闯进来……你知道我不喜欢他，所以现在我在这儿，在医院，做了手术，我——我还领了药，”里奥抓起床边的药盒拿给拉基蒂奇看，“以后我会用这种，再也不会有发情期了……”

他焦急地想要解释，同时知道自己说什么都没用了。他语无伦次地说着，最后扔下药盒，挡住眼睛。

里奥知道，他的生活又一次被毁了。所以拉基蒂奇尽管发着抖，但还是最后一次拥抱了他，以此作为他们的告别、他最后的温柔和安慰。

那天里奥主动提了分手。是他做错事，他应该主动离开，不能把责任推给伊万、让他为难。

拉基蒂奇离开后，里奥换好衣服，在镜子前打理自己，他几近偏执地梳理好凌乱的头发，用冷水反复洗着脸，想让他的状态看起来正常一些。里奥知道现在的自己失魂落魄，但只有他一个人知道就够了。

 

在梅西应该举行婚礼的日期越来越近时，巴萨开始高调报道他们夏季换帅一事的进展，许多真真假假的消息传来传去，人选说了一个又一个，球迷们的注意力都被引到了未来教练的身上，连队内此时应该有一场婚礼也忘了。

穆勒当然不会忘。最近拉基蒂奇和梅西一同出现的照片越来越少，巴萨也不再拉着他们两个一起参加活动了。照片或视频中，里奥总是和皮克或苏亚雷斯呆在一起，与克罗地亚人亲密无间的画面已经再看不到了。

没有人能忍受恋人在结婚前夕出轨。穆勒很满意自己的愿望达成，但他并没有单纯地认为梅西会立刻接受他——梅西一定还在生气，还是要先哄哄他。

穆勒轻易地找到了梅西的度假地点。他在阿根廷人暂住的房子前敲了半天门，一直没人应声。他去房子前的海滩上查看，立刻找到了梅西。

海边人很少，梅西坐在沙滩上，穿着完全没有度假气息的黑色长袖衫和裤子，看着安德烈自己跑来跑去。

正值晌午，海面波光粼粼地映着阳光，沙滩也仿佛蒸腾着热气。

穆勒走过去，在里奥身旁坐下。第一眼，穆勒就留意到阿根廷人变了，他消瘦了不少，颧骨都更突出了。

里奥向来人看了一眼，发现是他，于是也没开口。见到穆勒，他不恼怒也不烦躁，只盯着跑来跑去的孩子。

“生我的气了？”穆勒问。

里奥向远处望着，几秒后，他摇了摇头。

“我知道你一定怨我，但你们就算结了婚……”

穆勒头头是道地说了起来。他早就想好说辞了，多数仍是原来的那一套，什么和克罗地亚人在一起也没结果之类，接下来他开始安慰里奥，最后还提到巴萨这个赛季多么辉煌云云。他变着法子哄里奥高兴，但阿根廷人左耳进右耳出，也不知道听进去没有。

过了一会儿，安德烈跑了回来。他已经不认识穆勒了，见到有外人，他羞怯地坐进里奥怀里。里奥抱着他，也不对他介绍穆勒是谁，穆勒倒不见外，和安德烈聊了起来，对他说自己是托马斯，还说可以和他一起玩。

几分钟后，穆勒取得了安德烈的信任，他们一起在沙滩上堆城堡，后来穆勒又带安德烈踢球，抱他去海里玩，孩子被他逗得笑个不停。

德国人抱着玩累了的孩子走回来时，梅西还在原地坐着，目光空洞地向远处望去。事情还是进展得挺顺利的，穆勒想，小家伙很好哄，这是个好兆头，接下来只要耐心地陪着梅西就行了。

走回梅西身旁，穆勒觉得有什么东西不对。他坐下对里奥说了一会儿，阿根廷人仍旧很少开口，穆勒也习惯了。好半天之后，德国人忽然反应过来——他和孩子玩了这么长时间，里奥坐在沙滩上一直没动过。

 

晚上，穆勒哄着安德烈睡着后，进了里奥的房间。阿根廷人没锁门，正好免了他再费口舌。他走进去，里奥躺在床上合着眼，听声音应该没睡着。

穆勒脱掉衣服，掀开被子躺进去。他试探着搂住里奥，在他腰上抚摸着。阿根廷人并未反对，穆勒的胆子大了起来。他开始吻Omega的肩膀，然后褪下他的内裤。他耐心地挑逗阿根廷人，与他亲吻，为他扩张。

他看得出来，这天晚上Omega兴致并不高，但还是接受了他。甚至穆勒顶进生殖腔中肆意冲撞时，里奥连句“不”也未曾说过。

穆勒有种大喜过望的感觉。Omega现在略有些消沉，但或许，这是他已经放弃了与自己对抗、开始逐渐接受他的表示。

既然里奥做出退让，穆勒也不想咄咄逼人了。他最好还是别让里奥太早怀孕，他还要踢球，如果耽误他的赛季，他一定会大发雷霆。现在不是急着要孩子的时候，他要让里奥慢慢接受他。

“我不会射在里面，”穆勒顶弄着，一边在里奥嘴唇上吻着，“等一下我会拿出来……”

“为什么不？”里奥睁开眼睛，这还是穆勒爬上床以来他第一次开口。

穆勒呆滞地望着他。里奥的笑容很浅，但嘴角确确实实弯了起来。

“里奥……”又惊又喜，穆勒竟然语塞，叫了他的名字却不知道要说什么。他正想抱住Omega吻他，里奥又开口了。

“我做了手术，”他轻轻说道，“我不会有孩子了。”

穆勒滚烫的身体骤然冰冷起来。

“就在我们上次见面之后，”里奥补充，“现在你干我多少次都无所谓了，还可以随心所欲射进来，这样方便多了，你说是吧？”

穆勒恐惧地望着他。

他是故意挑在这个时候的。他早就想好要在这时候告诉自己了。

里奥向他笑着，眼中满是畸形的期待和胜利。他就是在等着这一刻，他要的就是这样的反应。

穆勒立刻软了下去。

“你说什么？”

“我做了手术，”里奥积极地、温和地向他解释着，“节育，结扎，随你怎么称呼。如果你不高兴，可以扯着我的头发把我拖下床，大吼大叫地对我发火，让我去医院做恢复手术。”

里奥仍在笑。穆勒浑身冰冷，他在盛夏的夜里发抖，然后颤抖着退出Omega的身体。

里奥的笑容终于冷却，他的目光第一次主动追逐着穆勒，观察着他的反应。

有生之年，穆勒从未像现在这样后悔。

里奥和克罗地亚人分手了，但里奥仍旧不想要他。不仅如此，他还做了手术。

在极度的恐惧和痛苦中，穆勒没去追问里奥为什么做手术——他对原因一清二楚。这时另一件事忽然浮上脑海。

“为什么你今天和以前不一样了？”

问出口时，穆勒已经知道里奥早准备好了另一个惊吓给他。果然，里奥的答案没有辜负他的期待。

“我在注射药剂避免发情期。”

穆勒呆滞地跪在床上，他忘了发火或咆哮。这个晚上和他失去孩子的那天同样恐怖。

里奥久久地望着他，第一次，德国人希望Omega不要再看他。

里奥盯着他，仿佛穆勒魂不守舍的样子比世界上任何东西都更有吸引力。他目不转睛地看着穆勒，直到Alpha再不能忍受他的目光，拉上被子背对着里奥躺下了。

里奥感觉到短暂的满足与欢欣，然后他嘲笑自己。

 

穆勒很久都没睡着，他知道里奥也是。他们都醒着，都不说话。过了很久，穆勒终于睡去，却梦到刚刚的情景，里奥说着一模一样的话，对他露出一模一样的笑容。穆勒在一面镜子里看到自己惊惧绝望的表情，然后他见到那个失去的孩子，它被放置在一个黑漆漆的角落里，穆勒胆战心惊地摸过去，他的手触碰到一个玩偶似的东西，穆勒在梦中崩溃地叫喊，眼泪不住地流着。

一夜噩梦后，他醒得比平常更晚些。他丧气地下床，迷糊地想着先去看一眼里奥的孩子，别是饿了、哭了或者闹起来。

他不想理会安德烈，但又不得不好好哄他、待他。

里奥不在床上，说不定他已经和孩子一起吃完了早饭，根本就没管穆勒。

穆勒走出卧室，走进孩子的房间后，发现孩子不在那里，他在房子里走了一遍，无论里奥还是安德烈，都不见踪影。

他们的衣服、随身用品也跟着一起不见了。

穆勒浑浑噩噩地走出去，希望能在沙滩上看到里奥。但徒劳地寻找半晌、还是一无所获后，穆勒颓然跌坐在沙滩上。

又一次，里奥做了穆勒最难以忍受的事。

第一次不声不响地抛下他时，里奥或许是无心的，只是欠考虑；第二次忽然离开则是因为焦虑，可能还有害怕；而这一次，他是故意的。他就是要让穆勒难受，他对准了德国人的心脏，狠狠地把刀子捅进去，一次又一次戳穿那团血肉。

他消失在房子中，连带着他的孩子一起。他留给穆勒的只有短暂的、噩梦般的一夜。他接受穆勒的性爱，只为了告诉他他有多厌恶他、甚至因为他做了结扎、注射药性更烈的抑制剂。

穆勒从没有哪一次像现在这样后悔认识梅西。梅西为他带来的痛苦和煎熬比快乐更多。他的愉悦不过是瞬间的欢欣，他的占有欲从没得到真正的满足，他所谓的征服只是自欺欺人的安慰。

 

 

第十八章

 

安德烈睡着了。他依赖地趴在里奥怀里，圆滚滚的胳膊努力抱住他。

里奥陪他玩了很久，孩子累得睡着了。

上午他带孩子去见医生。安德烈已经两岁了，他会说话，但说的不多，里奥一直没在意，直到他带孩子回阿根廷，父母才说安德烈说话太少了，这不正常。

去医院后，医生告诉里奥，安德烈的问题在于大人和他的交流太少。孩子需要父母常常和他说话，更需要父母给他更多关注，这样才能避免成年后产生各种各样的心理问题。

里奥反应过来自己的失责，无论他对穆勒有多少情绪，他都不应该冷落安德烈。虽说要全心全意地爱着这个孩子实在困难，但这毕竟是他的骨肉，他还是要好好照料他。

一整个假期，里奥的注意力都在安德烈身上。与其他家长自然而然对孩子的关爱不同，他在努力地、有意识地去爱他、在意他。

赛季还没开始，里奥提前回到巴塞罗那，每天都花时间陪孩子。在他又一次带安德烈去公园玩时，拉基蒂奇正巧走过，安德烈扑到他腿上高兴地叫着，里奥立刻走过去想要把孩子拉回来，避免他们继续尴尬下去，但拉基蒂奇把小家伙抱起来，怜爱地吻了吻。

里奥走到他身旁，想把孩子接过来。拉基蒂奇不舍地摸着安德烈的头发和脸。

“我好想他，”他有些难为情地向里奥解释，“以前总是我哄他，我习惯了。”

他抱着孩子在长椅上坐下，里奥也只好坐在他旁边。拉基蒂奇疼爱地逗着安德烈，陪他说话，一起玩着一件小玩具。

他们分离的那一幕虽然难堪，但两人都没说出过火的话，也算是和平分手，再次单独相处固然尴尬，但也不至于太窘迫。

拉基蒂奇抱着孩子，安德烈玩累了，不再说话，乖乖地枕在他身上，玩着他的手。拉基蒂奇问里奥假期过得如何，两人聊了一会儿，里奥越发想尽快离开了。他总觉得自己无颜面对克罗地亚人，在他面前抬不起头，甚至现在什么都没发生似的和他聊天都是一种伪装和欺骗。

“你还在用那种注射的抑制剂吗？我听说那种很疼。”他提起这件事。

“这点疼痛对运动员不值一提，我们谁没受过伤？”里奥不在意地笑道。

拉基蒂奇没有附和他的话，黯然说道：“其实你不用这样。”

气氛骤然变了。拉基蒂奇想看他又不敢，里奥找了个借口，带着孩子匆忙离开了。

 

那天拉基蒂奇的态度让里奥意识到，他可能有和好的想法。里奥认为由于自己曾欺骗过他，所以没有脸和他在一起；但矛盾的是，同时里奥也认为，如果克罗地亚人想要复合，自己更没资格拒绝他。

在赛季开始前的友谊赛上，里奥和队友们一起去了美国。第一天没有比赛安排，抵达酒店后大家一起吃了午饭，下午各自回房休息。吃过饭后里奥照例打算午睡，他刚放下手机要睡觉，拉基蒂奇就敲开门进来了。

两人尴尬地聊了几句，拉基蒂奇问他介不介意自己呆在这里，里奥当然不能拒绝。两人各怀心事地躺下午睡，没多久，拉基蒂奇就抱住里奥吻着，然后解开他的衣服。

他们仓促地复合了。

 

这一次，他们没对任何人张扬，拉基蒂奇没告诉队友，里奥也没对家人朋友提起。在训练基地或去客场的路上，他们不像从前那样亲密，克罗地亚人也没有像去年恋爱时一般，早早地把里奥接到他家去住。

最初复合时，他们的关系就是拉基蒂奇时常在里奥家过夜。

里奥不认为拉基蒂奇有任何可责怪的地方。克罗地亚人变得患得患失，对于他们的感情也更没信心。里奥知道如果不是自己，他不会变成这样。他耐心地安慰他，说拉基蒂奇想听的话，并且比从前更主动，以此让克罗地亚人确信自己仍旧喜欢他、不想离开他。

复合之后，两人之间的甜蜜少了许多。就好像他们的恋爱早已结束，现在只是一同生活罢了。

拉基蒂奇没提过未来的打算，里奥也不追问，伊万想怎么样他们就怎么样。里奥不想和拉基蒂奇讨价还价。

闲暇时候，里奥靠在沙发上看电视，拉基蒂奇会枕在他腿上和他聊天。少数时候，拉基蒂奇抛下顾虑，和里奥聊得兴致勃勃，那时他又恢复了从前的活力，笑容从脸上溢出，见到他笑，里奥忍不住也跟着笑，俯下身去吻他，分开后，拉基蒂奇迷恋又恍惚地看他，里奥把手递过去，拉基蒂奇郑重地吻他的手指，然后紧紧攥着。

就算没有甜言蜜语，就算没有婚礼也没有结婚手续，里奥也愿意和伊万继续这样生活。他不知道他们能坚持多久，但现在他们在一起很快乐，多一天算一天。

在与拜仁比赛那日，拉基蒂奇的状态出奇的好，他异常亢奋，整场比赛下来，他是跑动最多的人。

那场比赛巴萨以小比分取胜。赛后，里奥浑身是汗地走进球员通道，脱下黏在身上的球衣攥在手里。这时拉基蒂奇追上来，抱住他不由分说地吻着。里奥觉得他幼稚，但还是很高兴地配合男友、环住他的后背。他甚至忘了穆勒今天也在场上。这里是诺坎普，是他自己的主场，他和恋人相拥亲吻不必考虑任何人的感受。

陆续走过的队友们开始起哄，打趣他们。松开里奥后，拉基蒂奇仍攥着里奥的肩膀说个不停，里奥握住他的手把他向更衣室里拉，避免他们继续暴露在工作人员和客队球员的目光下。

 

球员通道的灯光过于明亮，巴萨浓烈的红蓝色映在那对恋人身上。穆勒刚迈了两级台阶，然后就不再动了。拉基蒂奇热烈地吻着里奥，Omega紧紧搂着他，亲吻后，他抬起头向克罗地亚人笑，匆忙又欢喜地对拉基蒂奇说了什么，握着他的手把他拉走了。

穆勒不知道他们什么时候和好了。

里奥已经消失，他还站在台阶上呆呆地看着。他第一次感觉到里奥似乎与自己毫无关系，他没有资格和立场生气，唯有嫉妒仍旧存在，扎得他寸步难行。

穆勒从没见到里奥对自己那样笑过。面对穆勒，他永远都在假笑，或是讽刺，或是冷笑。更糟的就是上一次，他欢欣地、恶意地对穆勒露出笑容，告诉他因为厌恶和憎恨穆勒，他甚至去做了手术，还注射对身体更刺激的药剂避免发情期。他宁愿被疼痛折磨，也不想再和穆勒有瓜葛。

从诺坎普离开时，穆勒见到那对恋人从更衣室走出。他们没说话，脸上没有笑容，手也没有握在一起，但两人的亲密显而易见，他们甚至已经不需要表现出肢体上的亲昵，旁人只要看上一眼就知道，他们是恋人，如胶似漆。

穆勒什么也顾不得，他站在走廊这一端等着，在那两人过来时他对里奥说想和他说句话，但里奥甚至没停下脚步，他向穆勒看了一眼。

阿根廷人望着他的表情不再是憎恨和嫌恶，也不是轻蔑和冰冷，他向穆勒浅浅地笑了，穆勒几乎是惊惧地避开他的目光。

他不知道里奥笑容中的意味，但他感觉到寒意，并为此心惊。

他们的关系终于颠倒了。

 

那晚回到家后，里奥和拉基蒂奇早早地进了卧室，他们只顾着在床上翻滚，甚至来不及说话。

半个晚上过去后，克罗地亚人背对着里奥睡着了。里奥坐起来，向他宽厚的背上望着。这是他们复合之后，伊万心情最好的一天，他们的关系忽然到达顶峰，接下来只会是无可避免的衰退和崩坏。里奥会尽力维护这段关系，推迟他们分道扬镳的那天。

在这场比赛之前，拉基蒂奇又一次询问他和穆勒的关系，并要里奥保证不会单独和他见面、不会和他说话，里奥一一应允。

他与拉基蒂奇聊了好久，他的本意是要让伊万放下心来，但在克罗地亚人听来却全部变成了浇在火上的油滴，里奥说什么他都怀疑，到最后，里奥不再说，拉基蒂奇又开始追问他。

里奥哄了他好久。伊万不再争了，捧着他的手神经质地对他道歉。

“没事，不用再说了。”里奥吻他。拉基蒂奇枕在里奥腿上，闭着眼。他并没有安心，他只是累了，且依旧心神不宁。

里奥不着急，他会哄着伊万，让他慢慢好起来。

 

里奥想不到的是，在拉基蒂奇仍旧为穆勒耿耿于怀时，他的注意力竟然转移到了施魏因施泰格身上。

他有时会看里奥的手机，里奥没有什么可隐藏的，于是也根本不在意，由着他看。但这次拉基蒂奇鬼使神差地点开了施魏因施泰格的名字，发现他在两人订婚的当天早上给里奥打过电话。

复合的三个月以来，里奥一直在退让。他哄孩子一样哄着拉基蒂奇，安德烈都不需要他如此费心，克罗地亚人的状态时好时坏，安静上几天，他又会急躁起来。

这一次，在他追问施魏因施泰格在订婚那天早上打来的电话时，里奥没再软声软气地哄着。

他接过来拉基蒂奇递给他的手机放下。

“这只是个平常的电话，他向我祝好，我回答了客套话，仅此而已。我没告诉你，是因为这通电话没什么可怀疑的，但这件事却会扰乱你。还有，伊万，我们真的没必要仔细追究每一件事，有些事还是不知道更好。”

拉基蒂奇盯着他，有些慌神。里奥继续说道：“你以为订婚那天早上只有这一件事发生吗？那天穆勒去找过我，他想要阻止我和你订婚……你知道我是怎么做的？我用钢笔在他胳膊上开了一个洞，当时他就被送去急诊室了。你还想知道更多吗？告诉我，伊万，‘知道’这些事除了能折磨自己，还有什么用？”

拉基蒂奇没想到里奥会一改常态、不再一味退让。里奥一旦态度强硬，他就不知道该怎么做了。他和里奥争执起来，说恋人之间应当坦诚。

“我不相信你和施魏因施泰格在一起时也是这样，你不会对他隐瞒这么多。”

他再次提起德国人和几年前的往事，里奥烦躁得直接把他丢下、要回房间里，这一举动更激怒了拉基蒂奇，他拦住里奥不让他走，两人吵了起来。

最开始他指责里奥和穆勒有来往，后来又质疑里奥对他的感情不像对施魏因施泰格那么深，无论里奥怎么解释他都不听。

“如果我说的你都不相信，你还想让我说什么？”

拉基蒂奇精疲力竭地摇着头，沉默半晌，他终于问道：“安德烈是谁的？”

里奥笑了一声，到最后，他们还是绕不过这个问题。自始至终里奥都没提过安德烈的父亲是谁，拉基蒂奇最初并不在意，也从没问过，直到今天。

“是施魏因施泰格的？”

“别猜了，是穆勒的，”里奥按着肚子，觉得被这次吵架气得五脏六腑都疼，“他不知道，我也不想告诉他。你还有问题要问吗？”

拉基蒂奇散了架一样向墙上靠去。

夜深了，外面很冷。但里奥知道拉基蒂奇不会留下来了。

 

早在上一次来诺坎普踢比赛时，穆勒就已经打听到了梅西的新住处，只是没敢去找他。他再也不能像几年前那样对梅西穷追不舍，也无法理直气壮地踏进他的房子，甚至不能在他家门外徘徊。他来巴塞罗那的次数也减少了。

冬天到了，气温越来越低，雪也下得更多了。穆勒在网站上见到的梅西和拉基蒂奇同时出现的照片越来越少，但他还是不敢去找梅西。上一次那两人无声无息就复合了，说不定现在他们已经在暗中筹备和完成婚礼，直到某日媒体发现时才会公之于众。

没勇气去找梅西，却又忍不住想见他。假期时穆勒又去了巴塞罗那。第一天他从梅西家门外的那条路走过时，甚至不敢停下，生怕克罗地亚人会忽然抱着孩子从房子里走出，告诉他离他的爱人和家庭都远一点。

第二天，穆勒又去了，这次他见到了在院子里陪孩子玩雪的里奥，他和孩子都穿得厚厚的，在雪地里打滚，安德烈浑身都白了。

发现有人走来，梅西瞥了他一眼，就继续陪孩子玩了。穆勒迟疑片刻，然后走近院子，也陪安德烈玩了起来。

过了十几分钟，在梅西走回房子之后，他也自然而然地跟进去了。他不知道克罗地亚人是否在这里，但答案应该是否定，不然梅西不会同意他迈进门槛。

走进房子，里奥脱下大衣丢在一边。安德烈晃晃悠悠地要向屋子里走，穆勒赶快把他拉回来，给安德烈脱外衣，摘下帽子、围巾和手套，并在门口的衣橱中一一挂好，他把自己的衣服也挂进去之后，把里奥刚刚丢在一旁的大衣也捡起来放好了。

“洗手——”安德烈远远地冲着里奥伸出小胳膊，里奥没看他，只在沙发上躺着看手机，安德烈不高兴地叫嚷起来，穆勒赶快抱起他去浴室，把他放在洗手台前的小凳子上，帮他洗手。

“安德烈饿……”

洗过了手，孩子撒起娇来，嚷着要吃东西。

眼下正是中午，穆勒带孩子到厨房里，给他洗了些水果，然后忙着做饭。里奥放下手机看电视，安德烈捧着穆勒给他洗的一小碗草莓去找爸爸，他爬上沙发，在梅西旁边靠着，把草莓塞进爸爸嘴里。

“抱——”安德烈爬到里奥身上拧着，里奥抱着他，一边喂他吃草莓一边看电视，过了一会儿，穆勒叫他们吃饭，里奥带着孩子过去，心安理得地吃着穆勒做的午饭。

“你和他分开了？”快吃完饭时，穆勒问。

“对啊。”里奥答道。

穆勒有些吃惊。不仅是他们分开的事实，还有里奥应答的方式。如果是从前，里奥会让他不要管，对他说这和你没关系。现在他却是根本不在乎的模样。

“你是不是又瘦了？”穆勒小心地问道，“别想那么多，分开了就分开了，以后我有时间就过来，照顾你和安德烈……”

里奥闷头吃着，像是什么都没听到。他甚至没嘲笑穆勒的话，既没让他闭嘴，也没露出冷笑。

梅西的变化越来越大，穆勒更没把握了。他更希望梅西和他还是从前的相处模式，哪怕他们要吵架甚至动手，也比现在无法交流要好。现在的梅西让穆勒不知如何应对。他甚至没办法因为梅西和克罗地亚人分手一事高兴——即使那两人分开，穆勒仍不认为他能轻易得到梅西。

 

他与拉基蒂奇分分合合，穆勒还以为里奥多少会受影响，甚至还做梦可以趁虚而入，结果里奥还是和原来一样。

这个赛季里奥的状态出奇的好。穆勒猜测如果没有意外的话，金靴的归属仍会是他。教练对梅西大加称赞，说他的身体状况处于最佳时期，而且在训练时从不懈怠，还说现在的梅西几乎不像三十岁的球员，反而像刚刚来到巴萨、决意要努力踢球好能崭露头角的年轻人一般。

与此同时，他的曝光度也在缓慢上升。出席各种活动、为许多品牌代言，虽然感情不顺利，但在事业上，梅西俨然正处于人生的另一个巅峰。

穆勒知道，里奥在流产之后一直在有意加大锻炼强度，唯恐身体会拖累他。现在他的身体状态越来越好，而在穆勒看来，里奥不仅肌肉线条更好看了，甚至摸起来也更舒服。至于他的相貌，或许是因为Omega的优势，也或许是里奥的长相原因，即使过了三十岁，阿根廷人的面孔仍旧十分年轻，比起前几年不谙世事的生涩，穆勒认为现在的Omega比从前更多了一种成熟从容的魅力。

在Omega让他愈发渴望的时候，他反而把自己推得更远了。

 

夜里，哄了安德烈睡着后，穆勒走进里奥的卧室。他先在床边安分地躺下，没一会儿就摸到里奥身上。他理解里奥因为刚刚分手不久所以没兴致，于是他更耐心地挑逗着Omega，但后者就是一点反应都没有。虽然里奥是无所谓的模样，也任由穆勒尝试，可Alpha做了好久的前戏，还是无法进入。里奥不在状态，性事难以进行，最后穆勒只好放弃了。

在穆勒丧气地躺回到自己那边时，他忽然明白Omega刚刚无所谓的模样了——里奥知道他们无法做爱，于是他由着穆勒开始，让他先是高兴，然后困惑，最后给他一场空欢喜。

 

穆勒从不理会梅西的生活，也不在乎他过的是好是坏。但这两年，情况逐渐变了。

穆勒第一次照料梅西，为他打理家中琐事时，是因为要哄着梅西继续和他上床；第二次，则是因为梅西有了他的骨肉，穆勒不想他累到、殃及胎儿；而这一次，梅西什么都给不了他，他腹中没有穆勒的孩子，甚至也不能上床，但穆勒却还是主动为他做这做那，早上一醒来，他就开始了忙碌，照料安德烈，准备早餐，收拾房间。

做好饭后，穆勒回卧室看梅西醒没醒。Omega不在床上，他在浴室里，正站在镜子前刷牙。穆勒走过去，里奥从镜子里看了他一眼，没做表示。穆勒站到Omega身后，贴在他身上，从背后抱着他。

就在里奥要推开他之前，穆勒松开Omega，在他脚边跪下，他抬起头望着里奥，一面解他的裤子，打算为他用口。

里奥吐出漱口水，擦了擦嘴，向后退了两步避开了。

穆勒尴尬地跪着，他抬头看里奥，呆滞片刻，赶快堆起笑来，“让我帮你吧。”

阿根廷人懒得答话，系好裤子就走了。

穆勒在浴室里呆呆地跪着，片刻后，他想起还没摆上桌的早饭，匆忙回到厨房去了。

早饭之后，里奥一个字也没说就走了，那时穆勒正在哄安德烈吃饭，甚至没看到里奥出门。后来他在房子里找了一圈，见不到人影，这才知道里奥出去了。

直到夜里十点钟，里奥才回来。他和巴萨的队友们小聚去了，在外面高高兴兴玩了一天，晚上带了一身的酒气回来。而穆勒等了一天，刚刚积攒出来的好脾气都被磨光了。

“你出门至少该和我打声招呼。”

里奥脱下衣服扔到地板上，钻进被子里。“你可以别来我家。”

穆勒无法回答这句话，转而说道：“你甚至把你儿子丢给我，就不怕我把他扔到大雪里让他挨冻吗？你能不能为你儿子考虑考虑？”

“你要是再说，我就去客房住。”

穆勒恼怒至极，但他不能惹火里奥，也不想忍气吞声地乖乖听话闭嘴、躺在这里继续睡，一气之下，他干脆离开主卧，去其他房间住了。

德国人生闷气生到半夜，最后还是不想独自在床上躺着，又想回到里奥的房间，但Omega却把门锁上了。

 

翌日，穆勒忍不下去了，决定和里奥好好谈一场。他问里奥以后是怎么打算的，里奥只回答不知道。

“我是真的想和你好好聊天，别用这种态度好吗？”

“我在认真回答你的问题，”里奥看着他，“我会和别人恋爱结婚吗？有可能，但你一定会来捣乱，所以最后我也结不成，那么我就要被你缠一辈子了？也不可能，再过上几年，你没兴趣了，自然就把我丢到一边了，到时候我很可能根本不想再恋爱了……所以我说我不知道，这是我深思熟虑之后的想法。”

“我不是要‘缠着’你，”听完他的话，穆勒瞬间就泄了气，“我是想和你结婚的——”

里奥笑起来，“哦，你对我爱得无可自拔、至死不渝了？”

“我没有开玩笑，”穆勒有气无力地解释，“我习惯你了，也不想要别人。我说结婚也是认真的……就像你和施魏因施泰格还有拉基蒂奇那样。“

“但我接受你的理由是什么？被你强行标记、破坏了两次恋爱之后，我应该爱你爱得死去活来吗？现在追人的方式变成这样了？又是讽刺又是辱骂，还抽耳光、吐口水？被你羞辱过这么多次，我应该很爱你喽？”

说到最后，里奥开始笑。

他的笑容甚至不带有讽刺，他是真的认为这很好笑。

穆勒愈发感觉心寒，无话可说。他道过歉，不止一次，但里奥不听，也不在乎。

“你变了好多。”穆勒说道，脑中浮现他第一次私下见到梅西的晚上。醉酒的阿根廷人羞怯地接受他的亲吻，那时的Omega脸颊通红，不住地向床头躲着。

“很多人上了年纪也能像个孩子，但我显然做不到了，”里奥笑着，“可如果没有你，你说，我会变成今天这样吗？”

他向穆勒愉悦地笑着，仿佛这是场再有趣不过的谈话，就好像他们刚刚二十出头，在清爽的夏夜通宵畅饮，把他们狂妄的、可笑的梦想全都大言不惭地说出来，并坚信他们能碾平一切磨难，什么都不能阻挡在他们面前。

“你想一直这样吗？”穆勒追问，“你自己的生活就这样不清不楚地拖着吗？”

“我没有自己的生活。我的生活就是工作，就是足球，除此之外我什么也不要。”

“从前你不是这样的。”

“‘从前’我没遇到你。”

穆勒语塞，深深吸着气，转而问道：“那安德烈呢？他是你的孩子，你总要为他着想，他再长大些就会发现家里的情况很奇怪……”

穆勒的话还没说完，里奥已经漫不经心地笑了。

“你什么都不在乎了，是吗？”

“对，就是这样。”阿根廷人冷冷答道。

穆勒没办法继续和他共处一室，恼怒地走开了。

 

当天晚上穆勒就要回国了。临走之前，里奥把自己关在房间里，不知道在做什么，穆勒也没有心情去缠他，他甚至想着下周干脆晾着阿根廷人不管，不要让他以为自己总是会追着他跑。

距离出发时间还有一会儿，穆勒在露台上站着，望向远处。去年里奥为了躲他甚至换了栋房子，现在，他连躲也懒得躲了，可穆勒纵使追进了他家里，也还是束手无策。

穆勒还在为里奥的态度生气，但就这样一声不吭地离开，又觉得心有不甘。

他转过身来，背靠栏杆，面对房子。里奥的房间拉着窗帘，只有边缘处没有拉好，从角落那扇窗的折射中，穆勒正好能看见阿根廷人的一举一动。

里奥背对着他脱掉上衣，从柜子里拿出两个大盒子放到桌子上。他从第一个盒子里拿出针管，从第二个盒子里拿出药剂。他打开一个小瓶子，拿出酒精棉在腹部轻轻擦拭。继而把针头插进药瓶，将针管吸满了药剂后拔出来，最后小心地捏起腹部的皮肉，将针头刺了进去。

Omega的表情扭曲了。他拧着眉头忍受痛苦，注视着针管，手上缓缓用力，直到将药剂全部推进体内。

拔出针头后，有好几秒钟他连动也不敢动，紧紧靠着桌子。过了快半分钟，他终于扶着墙走到床边躺下，痛苦地蜷缩起身体。

穆勒呆滞地看着。他立刻转身去里奥的房间，想要抱住Omega安慰他，但房门又一次锁上了。

穆勒顾不了那么多，干脆又回到露台，从露台上冒险爬上里奥的卧室窗口，拉开最外侧没锁的窗户跳了进去。里奥被窗口忽然的声响吓了一跳，他慌忙抬头去看。穆勒一言不发，立刻爬上床，将颤抖的Omega紧紧抱住。

里奥浑身冰冷，穆勒贴在他身上，紧握着他的手。

穆勒抱了他好久，里奥的颤抖才终于平息。Omega没有力气推开他，疲倦地躺着。

“以后别用这种了，我保证发情期不招惹你，还不行吗？”

里奥缩着身子，背对着他，脸埋在手里。

“你的话没有可信度。”

他沙哑地说道。这次穆勒不想对他的态度生气，抱了他好久，最后说道：“下次我再过来，就是圣诞假期了……我们出去走走吧，就算是散心。”

阿根廷人没听到他的话。

里奥紧绷的胳膊松开，疲倦地睡着了。

 

 

交锋：转折

 

见面的时间久了，穆勒感觉里奥愈发傲慢了。这种傲慢只针对穆勒一个人——里奥不需要他，还多次流露出不耐烦，想甩了他，Alpha追着不放，这样一来，里奥自然在这段关系中占了上风，穆勒想要打压他的气焰，不再理他、不再去找他，但阿根廷人根本不在乎，反倒是穆勒每隔一段日子总忍不住要跑去巴塞罗那。

里奥的怠慢和忽略与日俱增，穆勒的脾气也更加暴躁，上床就没有几次顺顺利利的时候，他挑起里奥的情欲，迟迟不满足他，非要逼得Omega满口浪荡话才肯继续。时间久了，里奥越来越烦这一套，几次提出让穆勒别再来找他，但穆勒充耳不闻，就算里奥十次里有七次躲着，他也还是能找机会逮到里奥和他上床。

如果这个“炮友”换成其他人，里奥不可能这样漠然，只是德国人的所作所为惹人厌烦，里奥巴不得能气走他，可穆勒却黏得更厉害了。

就这样断续来往了三年，穆勒已经将自己当做里奥的情人看待了，他曾开玩笑地这样提过一次，里奥冷漠地否认了，说他们只是炮友。他知道如果不顺着穆勒回答，Alpha会在床上更过分地折磨他——并不是说快感，只是单纯地让里奥难受，可就算知道结果如此，他也不想说穆勒想听的话。

穆勒其实对里奥的倔强脾气很有好感，但在里奥一味拒绝他的情况下，这种倔强只能让他恼火。

进入2014年，里奥要求穆勒今年别来找他，穆勒也想为世界杯保持体力，没像往年来得那么勤。距离世界杯还有两个月时，他在比赛前最后一次去找梅西，并说让他不用担心，他会等到夏休期再继续干他。

“说真的，里奥，回了国家队，你会不会和你那些队友乱来？”

穆勒压在他身上调笑，抚弄着里奥的头发，性器还埋在Omega身体中。

“怎么可能，”里奥闭着眼皱了下眉，“你快下来。”

“真的？你和阿奎罗有一腿吧，我见过你和他拉拉扯扯的。”

里奥烦了，睁开眼睛，“会，我和他有一腿，这下你满意了？”

穆勒低下头舔着里奥的耳朵，“你可真没情调，开玩笑也开不下去。”

里奥厌烦地叹了一声，又催他拿出来。这次穆勒听话了，拿出性器后，Omega翻了个身，穆勒的手在他腰上抚着，然后凑到里奥身后，鼻子挨上对方的后颈，闭着眼闻他身上的信息素。

“等到世界杯，你不会和别人上床吧？就像我们上次那样。”

“你脑子里就有这些东西。”

“还不是你引诱我，”他舔着里奥耳后的腺体，Omega身上一阵酥麻，“不许和别人上床，听到了？”

里奥没回话，半晌后说道：“以后你还是别过来了，真让人发现我们有什么，对你也不好。世界杯人多眼杂的，要是被媒体发现……”

前一秒钟穆勒还在好兴致地舔着Omega的腺体，听了他的话立刻被败了兴致。

梅西不用加上后面的解释，他都明白，阿根廷人只是又找了新借口想甩了自己罢了。

这话不是他第一次提起，穆勒也没心情反驳，反正说来说去也不过是吵，他们吵了许多次，也早就吵够了。

接下来有两个多月不能和他上床，穆勒原本还想这次不为难他、两人也都留下些愉快的记忆，但最后，梅西还是一如既往地坏了他的心情。

 

那天穆勒没再说什么，在梅西家也待不下去，很快离开了。等到他们再见面时就是在巴西了。决赛之前，穆勒只见过梅西一次。那天他和几个队友一起，梅西和一队阿根廷人从他们旁边走过，他们走来时大家都不说话了，全看着他，梅西对德国队队员熟视无睹，也仿佛根本没注意到穆勒。他走远时，穆勒和队友们还在盯着他看。

最后他们在决赛相遇。打败阿根廷后，穆勒完全沉浸在喜悦里，瞬间内把梅西忘得干干净净。他正和队友忘情庆祝，忽然见到施魏因施泰格向梅西走去。穆勒眼看着施魏因施泰格拥抱了梅西，还搂着他和他说了两句什么，然后离开。梅西依旧面如死灰。

颁奖结束后，穆勒向阿根廷队的更衣室赶去，他也不知道去找梅西干什么，但至少要和他说句话——而他会说出什么样的话就取决于梅西的态度了。他刚转过走廊的转弯，就看见梅西正在和格策合影，Omega的胳膊还搭在格策身后。拍了照片，格策词不达意地和他说了几句什么，他有些亢奋，梅西看似没听懂他的话，但显然这时候他已经什么都不在乎了。

格策离开了，穆勒赶快追上去，但听到德国人呼喊他的名字后，梅西只是回头看了他一眼，就快步走远了。

穆勒站在人来人往的走廊上。他理解梅西因为比赛失利而心情低落，但他不能接受梅西和自己的两个队友亲密，却理也不理他。

 

假期开始后，穆勒通过媒体得知梅西回国，继而很快独自回到巴塞罗那了。或许他现在心情不好，不想和别人相处。但穆勒从来都不打算让梅西顺心如意，世界杯后更是如此。他又去了巴塞罗那，见到心灰意冷的阿根廷人。

一打开门，梅西就说自己没心情，他要关门，穆勒立刻挡住了、挤进房子里。梅西没让他进客厅，一脸认真地挡在他面前。

“你回去吧，我今天没心情。”

但穆勒就是想在这个时候羞辱梅西。他之前的态度趾高气扬，对自己爱理不理，而且三番五次想甩了他，甚至还在刚刚过去的比赛里和穆勒的两个队友勾三搭四、忽略自己。

 

恍惚的一天一夜过去之后，里奥终于清醒了。他满身污浊，身下疼痛不已。

穆勒已经不在这里了。之前里奥在半醒半睡时听见他接了电话，似乎有什么事要处理。里奥也不去管他究竟做什么去了，只管去浴室洗干净身体。

洗过澡后，里奥扯掉脏兮兮的床单丢在地上，继续蒙头大睡。

里奥以为穆勒已经离开，但他醒来后，却又一次见到德国人。

穆勒被梅西的态度惹得气急败坏，他知道自己不该说那些话，可就是忍不住，而说了之后又后悔得不行。他在里奥床边守着，原想对他嘘寒问暖，但里奥睁开眼一见到他，神色就十分不耐烦。

“睡了半天，还以为你气色会好点儿呢，怎么还是这副模样？”

里奥盯着他，沙哑地说道：“我不想再见到你。”

“为什么？因为被我打败了就不甘心？”

“因为你是个让人恶心的渣滓，”里奥轻声说，他的手摸到床头的玻璃瓶在手中攥着，“我对你说了无数次让你滚，你却还是犯贱、还要缠着我。”

穆勒从没见过梅西的脸色这样难看。他紧攥着瓶子，巴不得穆勒说出激怒他的话，他好有理由把瓶子砸到德国人头上。穆勒不想招惹这样的梅西，而且他也确实有事要回国去办，不能耽搁在这里。

“我今天还有事，马上要走，”他站起来，“你的话我是不会当回事的……回头见。”

 

穆勒离开后，里奥病了两天，一直在发低烧。他买了药按时按量吃着，每天都在发呆，就好像这样他就会好起来——从身体到精神上。

那一天一夜之后，穆勒成了他噩梦中的常客。每晚里奥都被糟糕的梦缠着，到最后，他总会梦见穆勒。那些奚落、嘲讽、侮辱和幸灾乐祸在脑海中不断出现，赶也赶不走，他每晚都不得不再次面对决赛，再次被打败。

最初和穆勒有联系是为了肉体欢愉。他得到了欢愉不假，但同时，里奥也被这种双方都不负责任的关系改变了。在感性的、涉及恋爱的方面，他的神经变得很钝，仿佛什么也不能打动他。在巴塞罗那他有过追求者，但里奥却觉得约会复杂，恋爱也复杂，他为什么不逃开？他和穆勒的关系粗暴又直接，他可以轻易获取快感，这不是简单多了？

里奥觉得自己快疯了。这种情况需要改变。

 

在世界杯结束后，穆勒认为自己和从前不同——像是长大了，当然，二十五岁说“长大”这个词未免有些好笑，但他已经是世界冠军了，当然应该做出些改变。

穆勒认真思考了自己的未来，他在俱乐部和国家队的生涯，还有他的个人生活。

他和拉姆正在约会，但和梅西也还保持着原本的关系。他知道这样做不太妥当，但却有理所当然的感觉。梅西说如果他有男友了就别再来西班牙，穆勒根本不理会。

梅西只是情人不假，可穆勒仍旧认定他是自己的。标记这事太难办成，只好等下去。考虑到梅西最近那么惨，他倒可以暂时与梅西和解一下。虽说下次上床他还是会拿大力神杯刺激他，但事后对他温柔些、就当做是补偿好了。

 

假期时，穆勒和拉姆、默特萨克一起出门，中途出了点问题，他们在施魏因施泰格度假的地方停留了一晚。让穆勒没想到的是，他在这里竟然会见到梅西——而且还是和施魏因施泰格一起。

那时梅西远远地站在门外，有些尴尬，但表情还是一贯的冷漠。施魏因施泰格拿了钱包走出去，还把门关上，和他说了几句。穆勒不知道两人是如何碰上的，他也不在乎，但他打算给梅西片刻温柔的想法立刻消失了，他竟然当着自己的面和施魏因施泰格勾搭到一起——而且已经是第二次了。

仔细想想，穆勒和梅西除了上床，几乎什么都没做过。甚至他们都没能一起好好吃顿饭。他住在梅西家时，梅西有意在饮食上随意糊弄，只吃些简单的东西打发，他甚至都不在桌旁坐下，只靠着厨房的橱柜吃些三明治一类的东西，或者到客厅里边看电视边吃，有意要和穆勒划清界限。

至于聊天，更是从没有过。穆勒爱说，他有几次也确实想和梅西聊聊，就算是打发时间，但梅西总是敷衍。于是他们一次都没聊成过。

可施魏因施泰格，他和梅西在场外第一次见面，两人就勾搭上了。

穆勒当天必须和队友们一起赶去意大利，实际上他却想立刻取消行程，以免梅西和施魏因施泰格再走近。他们就住在同一间酒店里，谁知道会发生什么？

穆勒不能让队友疑心，也没有合适的理由留在这儿。

那天下午他去前台问了梅西的房间，然后去找阿根廷人。梅西打开门后，穆勒正要进去，却发现门推不开，上面有金属链。

“我有话和你说，让我进去。”

里奥不声不响地看着他，然后关门。穆勒挡着门，梅西用力踢了一脚，门板忽然压向他，穆勒被弹出去，眼睁睁看着门在他面前关上了。

穆勒敲了一会儿，但不敢过分，也不敢大喊大叫，毕竟走廊上房间太多，自己的队友也在这里，他不能闹得别人注意。

他在里奥门口断续敲门十分钟，房里一点回应都没有。虽然穆勒不甘心，但也只得离开了。

 


	4. 19-25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：猪梅  
> CP：穆梅
> 
> 来自 @大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向，ABO
> 
> 分级：R18
> 
> 有怀孕，有生子，雷者勿入
> 
> 剧情高能
> 
> 有渣，有雷，有黑化
> 
> 适合对剧情、角色、CP都十分包容，而且心大的朋友阅读
> 
> 如在阅读过程中有不适反应，请及时关闭页面，切勿继续挨虐
> 
> 主角配角包括：梅西，施魏因施泰格，穆勒，拉姆等等
> 
> 以上球员的球迷，不建议阅读本文
> 
> 真人无关 勿代入
> 
>  
> 
> ——————————————————
> 
> 有标题的部分是插叙，是过去的事

 

第十九章

 

圣诞假期前的最后一场比赛，巴萨取得了一场大胜，梅西一人独中三元。打进第三粒进球后，队友们冲过来抱他，把他团团围住。当人群好不容易散去，摄像机终于能再一次捕捉到梅西的面孔时，他指了指镜头，笑容还停留在脸上。

从前穆勒见不得他过得好，现在却巴不得里奥能顺心些、多进几个球，他心情好了，对自己的态度也能好一点。

这次穆勒带了很多礼物来巴塞罗那，给安德烈的尤其多。那些玩具、衣服、毯子，都是他问了好多朋友之后才精心选出来的。穆勒知道里奥不会在乎自己为他买什么，他很有可能看也不看就丢在一边，但如果穆勒带来让孩子高兴的、对安德烈来说实用的东西，里奥应该会开心些。

这次德国人又猜错了。里奥并没有表现得多高兴，仿佛穆勒给孩子买多少东西都是应该的，他甚至都没道谢。

里奥像是为了完成任务一般陪孩子拆礼物，玩玩具，和他说话。仍旧不理会穆勒。

过了一会儿，安德烈自己玩了起来，里奥在一旁看着。穆勒赶快凑过去，说他们明天出发去度假，他已经订好了度假村的房子。

“我不想去。”里奥回绝道。

“假期不要总呆在家里，你应该带孩子出去走走……”

“我会自己带孩子出去玩的，和你一起去算什么？”

“我能帮你照顾安德烈啊，你一个人带他多累……带安德烈去滑雪嘛，他还没玩过呢，你让他憋在家里有什么意思？”

穆勒对里奥劝了好半天。里奥本来没有出门的打算，但他自觉亏欠安德烈，也想补偿他。

穆勒找了许多理由说服阿根廷人，最后里奥同意了。穆勒高兴地搂住他，但里奥很快就撇下他的胳膊，坐到安德烈那边去陪孩子玩了。

穆勒脸上有些尴尬，但仔细想想，又觉得没什么。这又不是第一次哄他，也不是第一次被拒绝，之前不是哄过好几个月吗，这算什么……再等等，总会好的。

他早打好了算盘：就算梅西不接受他，但只要自己来得勤快，他迟早会习惯自己的。

 

第二天，穆勒带着里奥和孩子折腾了一小天后，在晚上住进度假村。来的路上安德烈累了，很不开心，抵达度假村后他蔫蔫地被穆勒抱着，三人在工作人员的引领下找到他们的那间房子。开门后，工作人员打开大厅中的灯，安德烈的眼睛忽然亮了。客厅这一侧有三面都是玻璃，室内的灯与外面照射着雪景的灯光交相辉映，安德烈看得呆了。穆勒还在听工作人员说滑雪场和用餐地点的使用时间和注意事项，安德烈已经拧着身子让穆勒放下他、自己在屋子里跑来跑去了。

“这里好亮啊，外面还有好多雪——”

他叹着，贴在玻璃上。

“那里吗？”安德烈指给里奥看，“那里就是滑雪的地方吗，爸爸？我们现在能去吗？”

“今天我们要休息啊，明天才能去。”

“我现在就想去——”

安德烈开始撒娇，他兴奋地在房子里跑来跑去，到处看着，还在里奥身上打滚，说他好喜欢这里。

“来这儿没错吧？”穆勒向里奥笑。

里奥不会附和他的话，只陪着安德烈玩，问他晚上想吃什么，但表情还是比平常面对穆勒时缓和了不少。

 

度假的第一晚风平浪静。忽然来到陌生的地方，安德烈不敢自己睡，于是里奥答应陪他一起。穆勒想到反正不能和里奥上床，倒不如他们带着孩子、三个人一起住，把小家伙哄得高兴了，里奥也会看他顺眼些。

于是那天晚上安德烈和里奥还有穆勒一起住。里奥让安德烈睡在中间，穆勒陪他玩闹，最后孩子是扑到穆勒怀里睡着的。

安德烈枕在自己身上睡了，穆勒暗暗感觉里奥这样做不妥，他只是里奥的男朋友（虽然对方不承认），而孩子不该和父母之外的人这么亲近，还这么过分依赖，又亲密地趴到别人怀里睡，穆勒不禁感叹阿根廷人的安全意识太低。但反正自己对孩子没有非分之想，穆勒当然没必要指出里奥的疏忽去惹他不高兴。现在他只要哄得小肉球乐乐呵呵的就行了。

 

第二天几人玩得都很高兴，安德烈也十分亢奋，晚饭前他累得睡着了，醒了之后还滔滔不绝地说白天滑雪时的事。

晚饭后，安德烈闹着要出去，说外面又有灯又有雪，很漂亮。里奥也正好想走一会儿，就陪他去了。穆勒正在接电话，一时走不开，于是只嘱咐他们早点回来。

里奥带着安德烈出门，两人沿着路灯向前走，安德烈在雪里又跑又跳。玩了十几分钟后，他觉得冷了，父子两人掉头向回走。

回去的路上，他们路过另一栋漂亮的、有大玻璃的房子，安德烈指给里奥看，说那里和他们住的地方哪里不一样，两人正边走边看，这时房门忽然开打了，施魏因施泰格惊讶地看着他们。

“里奥？”

安德烈看看陌生人，又看看爸爸，拉着里奥的衣角，“爸爸，快走呀，好冷……”

忽然见到施魏因施泰格，里奥又惊又喜，一时也忘了挪动脚步。孩子嚷着冷，施魏因施泰格赶快把门推开得更大。

“快进来。”

里奥和孩子距离他的门口只有几步远，想了想，他还是带着安德烈进去了。

走进陌生人的房子，安德烈有些害羞，只在门口站着，也不敢走进去。

“进来呀，”施魏因施泰格蹲下来哄他，“我帮你脱外衣好吗？”

安德烈怯生生地望着里奥。

“我来吧。”里奥给孩子脱下外衣，摘下他的帽子、围巾和手套。

“这里和我们住的地方不一样。”他小声说。

“真的吗？哪里不一样？”施魏因施泰格问，然后伸出手来，“抱抱你好不好？”

安德烈想了想，点了点头，施魏因施泰格把他抱起来，在房子中各处看着。走了一圈回到客厅时，里奥已经脱掉大衣在沙发上坐下了。施魏因施泰格找出些水果给孩子，安德烈坐在地毯上边吃边玩，两个大人在壁炉旁聊天。

“你自己带孩子出来玩吗？”

“还有穆勒。”里奥答道。

施魏因施泰格很诧异，“我不知道你们在一起了。”

“我们没有，”里奥黯然答道，“他只是经常去找我。”

里奥不知道该如何解释他现在的状态，他是单身没错，但和穆勒却一直不清不楚地有来往，可两人根本不是情侣，连情人都算不上，他们现在甚至不上床了。

两人聊了几句，施魏因施泰格不免有些消沉。他知道自己和里奥没希望了，但多年来还是一直没再恋爱。如果两人的恋情推迟上五六年再曝光，也不会引起那么大的反响，现在说不定已经结婚了。他错失了和里奥相守的机会，反倒是穆勒，断断续续死缠烂打好多年，最后留在里奥身边的人竟然成了他。

“你喜欢他？”施魏因施泰格忍不住问道。

“不，从没有过。”里奥摇头。他不敢继续说下去。实际上，尽管他和拉基蒂奇恋爱过、还谈及婚姻，但他用情更深的还是施魏因施泰格。

里奥仍旧自私着，他不想开口劝说施魏因施泰格去恋爱、结婚，德国人也是同样的想法。他们的爱与所谓的无私相差太远，他们没有未来，不能拥有彼此，但也不想要其他人，同时都暗中期盼着对方不要恋爱。

安德烈在屋子里晃来晃去，偶尔还跑到里奥身边来黏他一会儿。孩子在旁边走走跳跳，两人都想到了同一件事：如果安德烈是他们的孩子就好了。

如果孩子是巴斯蒂安的，里奥一定会不计一切地爱他，那个孩子会得到无条件的溺爱，里奥不会舍得让他受到一星半点委屈。

聊了一会儿，里奥起身告辞了。他不想让穆勒奇怪他去了哪里、对着他没完没了地追问，更不想让穆勒发现他和施魏因施泰格见面，进而与自己大吵大闹。

施魏因施泰格送他们到门口，里奥穿上大衣、整理帽子，德国人给孩子穿衣服，戴围巾和手套。

临走时，施魏因施泰格抱起安德烈，在他脸上亲了亲，还问安德烈能不能也亲他一下，安德烈同意了，伸着小胳膊去搂他，头也凑了过去。

这时里奥正要去握门把手，外面忽然有人敲门。

里奥推开门。

穆勒原本焦急的表情在转瞬间狂暴不已。

 

穆勒觉得里奥和孩子出门的时间太久，于是出来找他们。找了一圈都没看到，问工作人员时，正好有人见到一个大人和孩子进了旁边的一间房子，于是穆勒就去敲门碰运气，却没想到一开门就看见一家三口其乐融融的场景：施魏因施泰格亲昵地抱着孩子，安德烈的小胳膊搂着他、亲他的脸，而里奥就站在他们旁边。

他花费心思挑选度假地点，安排来回旅程，结果就是为了让梅西和施魏因施泰格偷情吗？甚至还带着他们的孽种一起？

穆勒恨不得扯着梅西的头发把他拖出来，或当场给他几个耳光，可现在一来他下不去手，二来在这里不宜把事情闹大、引得旁人注意。

“你在耍我吗？”穆勒向里奥问道，“你把施魏因施泰格也安排到这里好和他偷偷见面？”

“我们只是偶然碰到的。”里奥从施魏因施泰格手中接过孩子、想要马上离开，他不想让施魏因施泰格见到他与穆勒争执的难堪场面，但穆勒不依不饶，堵在门口。

“你以为我这么容易骗？你带孩子来看他，一家三口高高兴兴团聚，还想让我相信这是巧合？”

“我们回去说。”里奥望着他，一字一顿地强调道。

“你当着我的面骗我，我为什么要在他面前给你留脸面？”说罢，穆勒转向施魏因施泰格，“就算里奥给你生了孩子，他现在也是我男朋友，你和他这样私下见面，是不是太不要脸了？”

“穆勒！”里奥又惊又恼，叫了他一声，但穆勒认为自己说的话无可厚非，梅西已经带着安德烈来见他了，而且刚刚施魏因施泰格和孩子那么亲密，显然他早就知道安德烈的身份了，他们两人却还想继续耍他。

“什么？”施魏因施泰格听了这话呆了呆，又诧异地看着安德烈。

“你胡说够了，快走！”里奥急躁地推着他。

虽然不想和穆勒说话，但施魏因施泰格知道里奥现在如此难堪，自己也逃不了干系。他赶快对穆勒解释自己在两个月前就订了房间，还把手机给穆勒看，并强调他和里奥只是偶然碰面。

在穆勒将信将疑地看施魏因施泰格订酒店的确认信息时，里奥抱着孩子匆匆走了。

里奥回到房子后不到一分钟，穆勒也回来了，他一进门就对里奥大吼大叫，说他照顾里奥和孩子、带他们度假，结果里奥竟然背着他去私会施魏因施泰格。

他吼了半天，安德烈被他吓哭了，里奥想让他回房间，但安德烈不敢离开他，里奥只得抱着孩子不住地安慰着。

“别喊，你吓着孩子了。”

安德烈在里奥怀中小声哭着，里奥轻轻拍着他。刚刚的一幕让他在施魏因施泰格面前颜面尽失，里奥觉得十分丢脸，情绪瞬间低落下来，甚至都没心情对穆勒发火了。

“他是不是早就知道孩子是他的了？你是不是还想和他和好？你们根本就不可能——”

里奥心灰意冷地堵着孩子的耳朵，半晌后，他在穆勒安静下来时静静问道：“你是我什么人？”

穆勒呆了呆。

“如果我要和巴斯蒂安和好，为什么要背着你？你不是我男朋友，连情人都不是，我有什么必要对你撒谎？”

里奥的话确实有道理，但这句“你不是我男朋友”却激得穆勒更加恼火。

“我们马上走——明天就走。”

穆勒忽然说道，决意不让里奥再和施魏因施泰格有机会见面。

“孩子还那么小，他不喜欢坐飞机，短短两三天内怎么能来回折腾？”

“我不管，明天我们必须走，不然难道还由着你和施魏因施泰格再偷偷见面吗？”

穆勒的嗓门再次提高，他又咆哮了一通。安德烈满眼是泪，身体发抖，甚至不敢哭出声了。

里奥气得恨不得给穆勒一脚，但他还是搂着孩子，又是亲又是拍。

“你要吵，等一会儿孩子睡着了我陪你吵。别吓着他。”

穆勒怒火中烧，这口气怎么也咽不下去。但里奥既然已经把话说到这儿了，他也没必要非争这一时一刻。

孩子哭累了以后，终于睡着了。里奥把孩子抱回卧室，陪他呆了一会儿，等到他睡熟，才关上门走出来。

他刚一回到客厅，穆勒就把他拉进他们的卧室里，锁上门，脱里奥的衣服。

这次里奥甚至不觉得恶心。他反倒觉得如果只是上个床，穆勒就能不再为这件事发疯，那简直再容易不过了。

里奥的身体仍没有反应，穆勒也没有耐心哄他。

在穆勒终于松开手后，里奥去洗了个长长的澡。穆勒先睡着了。他以为里奥洗完澡会回来，他还能抱着Omega睡，却没想到里奥去了孩子的房间。

翌日清晨，安德烈的眼睛因为昨天哭了很久有些红肿，他很没精神，也没心思去玩。里奥身体不适，躺在床上不想起来，更不可能出门。

虽说穆勒是始作俑者，但他根本没意识到自己的问题，只觉得他要哄大人又要哄孩子，简直为他们父子两个操碎了心，他这样忙前忙后，阿根廷人应该感激他才对。

安德烈昨天被穆勒吓到，今天一天都是很小心的模样，在房间里不敢跑不敢跳，玩个玩具都要呆在里奥身边，穆勒提出要带他出去玩，安德烈说不想去，一边向里奥身上靠着。

孩子怯生生地观察着大人的脸色，提心吊胆的，什么也不敢做，里奥气不打一处来，一整天都不和穆勒说话，那天三人都过得很沉闷。晚上穆勒也不敢再拉着里奥上床，他努力想要和父子两人和好，于是对他们软磨硬泡，好歹说服里奥，晚上继续三个人一起住。但这次孩子不敢再扑到他怀里睡了，安德烈原本想挪到里奥那边去睡，但他没敢说，于是尽管他依旧躺在中间，却紧紧地挨着里奥，不敢向穆勒那边靠。

深夜，孩子睡熟了，两个大人都清醒着。

“昨天我不该当着孩子的面对你发脾气，以后不会这样了。”穆勒说道。

里奥望着黑漆漆的天花板。

“嗯。”他应了一声。

“明天一起出去玩吧，今天都没出门……”

“明天我想一个人呆着。”里奥答道，然后抱住安德烈睡了。

他的语气让这句简短的话变成了闸门，立刻结束了交谈。

里奥终归对他开口了，虽说只有几个字，但这已经算是缓和了。穆勒赶快说明天他会带孩子玩，给里奥时间独处。

 

早上醒来后，一上午里奥都在房子里独自坐着，靠在沙发上发呆。窗外景色宜人，宛如仙境，里奥却觉得这和自己分毫关系都没有，他见到的景象如同天堂，自己却置身泥沼。

这样与穆勒不明不白纠缠的日子，还要过多久？他就没办法摆脱他了吗？

穆勒带着孩子出去玩了，中午才回来，顺便把午餐也带回来了。安德烈忘了前天的惊吓，开心地对里奥讲他们上午都玩什么了。

“下午你也和我们一起出去转转吧，现在天气不冷，出去玩正好。”穆勒劝道。

里奥心不在焉地拨弄食物，感觉这样的场景很可笑。他们又在心平气和地说话了，就好像什么都没发生一样。

“我会出门的。我想自己出去。”

 

下午穆勒带孩子去玩了，里奥也离开房子。他根本没带滑雪装备，一来他没心情，二来前一晚穆勒做得过火，他的身体状况也不允许。

原本里奥只想在附近转转，发发呆，但走了一会儿，他想去更开阔的地方看看。

之前听工作人员说面向湖水的那一边景色很好，于是里奥搭乘缆车去了。他来到较偏僻的一处山顶，在那里呆了半天，里里外外都冻透了后，他到不远处的一座小房子里暖和暖和。

那栋小房子是个休息室，只摆着几张桌椅、沙发。屋内没有工作人员，只聚集着六七个滑雪的人在这里暂时歇息。里奥听了一会儿他们的谈话，似乎是这边的雪道不尽人意，他们还是决定去另一处。

过了几分钟，门又一次开了。里奥看了一眼，并没在意，但那人却呆了呆，直接向里奥走来。

他摘下挡了大半张脸的眼镜，有些尴尬又开心地向里奥笑了。是施魏因施泰格。

里奥惊讶地看着他。

“又碰到你了，”他在里奥旁边坐下，把外套脱掉放在一边，“怎么会跑得这么远？”

“听说这边景色更好看，结果也没看到什么。”

聊了几句，施魏因施泰格问道：“前天你和穆勒吵架了？”

里奥笑了笑，“不提他。”

施魏因施泰格挨着里奥坐着。原本他应当拉开些距离，但想到前天穆勒对里奥穷凶极恶的样子，又收回了想要挪到一边去坐的想法。

里奥最近的状态十分好，球场上的表现也很出色。但直到和他单独在场外见面，施魏因施泰格才发现里奥的心情很糟，前天见到他时，里奥看起来也不见得开心，只能说是正常，但今天他就变得蔫蔫的。

“你如果真不喜欢他，没必要和他一直搅在一起。”德国人试探着说道。

“我和他决裂了一万次，到最后，还是这个结果。”

“他对你那么执着，如果他对你好……”

里奥转头看着施魏因施泰格，再次笑了。穆勒对他好吗？帮他照料孩子、做饭、收拾家务的是穆勒，对他大发雷霆、在他无法承受性事的时候强上他的也是穆勒，这算是‘好’吗？

“我看了你们最近的几场比赛，”里奥忽然提到，“幸好巴萨抽签没碰到你们，不然我们又要被剥一层皮了。”

里奥岔开话题，和他说起了比赛。他们热切地聊着，完全没注意外面的天色越来越阴沉。在天空完全黑下来之后，两人才发现小屋中的其他人都走了。

“我们也走吧。”里奥提议。

他们穿好外衣，戴好帽子，却迟迟没有等到缆车。里奥给工作人员拨通电话，对方抱歉地告诉他们说缆车出问题了，现在雪太大，维修人员被堵在山下，所以缆车什么时候能修好，他们也不确定。

直到深夜，缆车也没有恢复运行。里奥拨通他和穆勒那所房子的电话，告诉穆勒好好哄着安德烈，让他早些睡觉。

知道他滞留在偏远处一座山顶的小屋时，穆勒立刻就要冲出去找工作人员，里奥赶快制止他。

“他们已经在处理了，你守着孩子，别把他自己丢下。”

天黑了，穆勒不好带着孩子出去到处跑，也不能等孩子睡着后把他自己留在房子里，只能继续等着。

 

被困在简陋的小房子中，里奥感觉这是他几个月来最轻松的一天。他可以和巴斯蒂安独处，不用去想孩子，也不用考虑穆勒。就好像回到了几年前他们恋爱的时候。

里奥曾想过，如果能再次和施魏因施泰格独处，他们会说些什么、做些什么。他想不计后果地和他亲吻做爱，想把他们分手后的每次快乐、痛苦和转折都讲给他听，告诉他自己有多喜欢、有多放不下他。但真正等来这个机会时，里奥只想和他轻松地聊天。这样的夜晚会扫去他的坏运气，他们的谈话足够让他回味上好多年。

他也确实这样做了。

他和施魏因施泰格说笑了半个晚上，最终在凌晨时各自睡着了。

翌日，天亮了没多久，工作人员就赶来了。里奥揉着眼睛从壁炉前坐起来，听着工作人员一遍遍对他们道歉。施魏因施泰格也醒了。两人还没来得及说话，一个小身影忽然跑来，扑到里奥怀里，委屈地叫着“爸爸”。

“你也来啦，宝宝。”里奥在安德烈脸上吻了吻，抬起头去找穆勒，他一眼见到了德国人，后者正憎恶地望着施魏因施泰格。

 

回去的路上，穆勒一次都没开过口。里奥以为回到房子中、穆勒一定会大闹一场，但德国人还是没说话。

里奥前一晚没睡好，回去之后就开始补觉，穆勒看似不打算和他吵架，里奥也就没留心他，那天穆勒和孩子似乎都没出门。

里奥管不了那么多，倒在床上蒙头大睡，一直睡到下午。

 

里奥是被惊醒的。有人掀开他的被子。里奥一个激灵醒来，赶快向床头躲着。但他没能成功躲开，穆勒骑在他身上压着他，眼神病态。

“你干什么？”里奥继续向后躲。就算要上床，不能等他醒了再说吗？

“检查一下，看看施魏因施泰格把你干成什么样。”穆勒说着，继续向下拽他的内裤。里奥坐起来去推他的手，两人拉扯着。

“我什么都没做，别胡说——”

“什么都没做还怕我检查吗？”

“我是被你买下的东西吗？我和谁上床干什么要你来管？”

里奥有气无力，虽然他气急了，但知道就算和穆勒强抗也占不了上风，还不如顺着他，以免又被他弄得浑身难受。

上一次的性爱虽然粗暴，但至少穆勒还知道为里奥润滑，可这次他只想让Omega痛苦。在潦草的扩张后穆勒立刻插入里奥体内，又快又重地操干着他。

在盛怒之中，穆勒连那些侮辱的话都没说。

无论他让里奥说多少次“我是你的”、“只能被你干”，或强迫里奥回答他更喜欢被穆勒而不是被施魏因施泰格干，无论他逼迫里奥说什么，都没用。话语只是虚张声势，只能给他虚假的安慰。

于是Alpha一言不发，狠狠地干着Omega，直到里奥连呻吟的力气都没有，被他干得晕了过去。

 

下床后，穆勒改签机票，决定明天一早就和里奥还有孩子回巴塞罗那。

在他收拾行装准备提前退房时，安德烈怯生生地过来帮忙，递给他衣服、手机充电器，穆勒低头接过来，看也不看他一眼。在安德烈错拿了一个酒店的小茶杯递给他时，穆勒一把将茶杯扔了出去，孩子吓得大哭起来。穆勒没心情哄他，继续装箱子。

安德烈的眼泪淌了满脸，他哭着、踉踉跄跄去找爸爸。他委屈地爬到里奥的床上，伏进他怀里哭个不停。

里奥醒了，刚一睁眼就看见哭得撕心裂肺的孩子，或许是被孩子的哭泣感染，里奥忽然湿了眼眶，心中沉重得像被活埋一般。

他紧紧抱着安德烈，安慰他说没事了。这次孩子只是大哭，发抖的却是里奥。

过了好久，安德烈终于不哭了，但眼中还带着泪花。里奥为他擦眼睛，疲倦地、悲哀地打量着安德烈。

夕阳血红的光芒透过窗子照进来，映在孩子满是泪痕的脸上。

他不能再这样过下去了。

 

安德烈哭累了，没多久就趴在里奥怀中睡着了。他白天睡过，过一会儿就会醒，里奥把他平放在床上，赶快去冲了个澡。从浴室出来后，继续呆在安德烈身边陪他。不过几分钟，孩子就在梦中惊醒，又哭了起来。里奥抱着哄他，问他梦见什么了，安德烈说不知道，他就是害怕。

上一次孩子被穆勒的大吵大闹惊吓，还能在一天后就有所缓和，这次就没那么容易了。安德烈变得更黏人，更胆小。里奥不生气也不和穆勒吵，就像房子里没有这个人似的，他一直抱着安德烈，无论吃东西还是陪他玩。

那天他对穆勒只开了一次口，德国人说他们的机票改签了，明天就走。里奥答了声“知道了”，就再没说话。

晚上，穆勒以为还能和里奥一起住，但阿根廷人直接抱着安德烈进了孩子的卧室。穆勒想着他哄睡了孩子说不定还会回来，可等了半晌也不见里奥出来，他只好自己一个人睡了。

第二天里奥早早地醒了，安德烈还在熟睡。他在洗漱台前刚刷好了牙，穆勒就走进来，双手握在里奥腰上贴近他、吻着Omega的头发，喃喃地对他道歉。

“还生气呢？也不怪我对你发火，你都和我在一起了，还跑去见别的男人，我怎么能不生气？”

他吻着里奥的耳朵和发际，里奥看着镜子里的穆勒和面无表情的自己，不禁觉得好笑。他的嘴角动了动，却笑不出来。

镜子里的不是自己，更像是个陌生人。连日来里奥对自己越发失望，此刻这种失望已经攀上了顶点。

十三岁时他梦想成为出色的球员，他做到了，但他想成为的人绝不是眼前这幅模样。他越来越懦弱，越来越麻木，他容忍别人入侵他的世界，改变他的生活，看着原本的自己被摧毁，变成现在这个他根本无法理解的人。

“为什么你还来找我？”里奥轻轻问道，望着镜中的穆勒，“他还有什么好？”

他忽然用第三人称称呼自己，穆勒觉得很奇怪。阿根廷人转头面对他，脸上只有纯粹的不解和疑惑。

“你为什么会喜欢这样的东西？”

“你在说什么？”

里奥拿开穆勒落在他身上的手，“你不仅疯了，穆勒，而且瞎了。我都觉得自己恶心。”

他离开浴室，把德国人撇在身后。

 

吃过早餐，三人前往机场。候机时，安德烈一直坐在里奥腿上，依靠在他怀里。在穆勒看来，孩子今天黏里奥黏得过分，而里奥对他的容忍和耐心也高得过分。他对孩子异常宠爱，穆勒越看越不顺眼，觉得这是里奥因为自己昨天对孩子发火、现在才做出这幅样子向他示威的。

下了飞机后，里奥问安德烈想吃什么，然后破天荒地亲自下厨，耐心地为他做了顿很丰盛的饭菜。晚上也只顾着哄肉球，看也不看穆勒。

穆勒觉得气氛有些奇怪，却又说不出是哪里不对。里奥没对他冷言冷语，也没和他吵架，但德国人还是有种山雨欲来风满楼的感觉。

 

那天晚上穆勒没等到里奥回主卧，他以为阿根廷人去陪孩子了。等了半晌后，他去孩子的房间找里奥，结果发现安德烈独自熟睡着。穆勒在房子里找了半天，结果竟发现里奥在角落里的一个小房间中睡着了。那是一间非常小的卧室，最初应当是做小储藏室用的，现在里面只有一张不宽的单人床，里奥背对着门蜷缩身体，被子紧紧裹在身上，床头开着一盏暗暗的小灯。

穆勒忽然觉得很不舒服。这是里奥的家，他放着宽敞的主卧不住，却要睡在一间清清冷冷的小房间里，这难道只是为了要躲开自己吗？从前就算是里奥和他生气，也是要把穆勒从主卧赶出去、从不会这样避开。

穆勒走进去，轻轻把手放在里奥的脖子和腿弯下，想要抱他回卧室。里奥醒了。

“回卧室去吧。”

他正要抱Omega，里奥却向墙壁躲着，几乎贴在墙上。

“出去。”他仍闭着眼，眉头紧皱，然后拉起被子挡上脸。

穆勒僵住，在床边站了片刻，不敢再去折腾里奥。

今天的阿根廷人心情异常糟糕，也不知道他到底怎么了。里奥现在的模样影响了穆勒，后者如丧考妣地在房中呆站着，半晌后，他无声无息地退了出去。

那晚穆勒没睡好，不多久之后他又过来，想看看里奥，但阿根廷人已经把门锁上了。

 

里奥一夜没睡。半夜时他坐起来，拉开窗帘，这才看到外面下雪了。房中有一扇细长的落地窗。里奥光着脚下床，坐在地板上看窗外大雪纷飞。

还没到退役的年龄，他却觉得人生已经结束了。他搞砸了一切，无论怎么做，事情都不会好转。

由着自己与穆勒纠缠的这些年，他身体中那个迸发着生命力的里奥早已被腐蚀殆尽。球场是他唯一能逃避的地方，在足球之外，他的生活浑浊、混乱，烙下无法抹去的污点。最初他憎恶穆勒，现在却连恨也恨不起来了。

从前的他不是这样的。

他的生活本应该更加正常，他应该和喜欢的人堂堂正正地结婚，养育后代，而不是和嫌恶的人纠缠，还生下一个他要刻意提醒自己去爱他的孩子。

曾经他对未来抱有无数期待和向往，那时他的世界明亮而鲜活，生活中有诸多磨难却简单澄澈；他一无所有，却热忱地渴望和追求所有美好的东西。

现在，那些遥不可及的梦想都已在赛场上一一实现，但他的世界却污浊不堪，灰暗混沌。他已经不会再渴望美好的事物，也不可能再爱上任何人，他没有勇气，没有底气，没有爱，他只希望一切都结束，抹去他所有的后悔和错误。

穆勒说里奥毁坏了他的生活。从前里奥不以为意，认为是他罪有应得。现在他才逐渐意识到，这种毁坏是双向的，他自己也被改变了。

 

里奥在雪夜出门了。

他开车到海边，在海滩上呆呆地站着。

五年前的夜里，他也像现在这样在深夜来到海滩上。那时的他消沉绝望，并认定那是他一生中最糟糕的时刻。如今独自站在风雪交加的海边，里奥不禁嘲笑那时自己的无知和自以为是。

他在海滩上坐下。雪花漫天飞洒，寒风刺骨，却格外动人。里奥抬头望着，莫名地笑了。

什么重量都感受不到，仿佛连心都没有了。

五年前他在海边遇到施魏因施泰格，他们成为朋友，情人，最后变成彼此的结婚对象。现在如果施魏因施泰格再出现，里奥不会和他有任何发展。哪怕他们有了可以在一起的客观条件，里奥也还是不能接受他。他已经面目全非，不可能再恋爱，也配不上施魏因施泰格，就算复合，他们的恋情也迟早会崩塌。

没有希望，也毫无期待。他在沙滩上躺着，在落雪中一动不动，此刻的自己与死去没有分别。可就算是活着，他也不像个活物了。

半晌后，里奥坐起来。风雪灌进衣领，他身上早就僵了，已经不觉得冷了。

既然没有什么可失去的，也就不用再害怕了。

 

清早醒来后，穆勒走进厨房准备做饭，没想到里奥已经做好了。

德国人靠着橱柜，和他保持距离站着，问他昨晚为什么跑去小房间里睡。里奥回答说他想一个人呆着。

“你这两天到底怎么了？前两次和你生气是我不好，我道歉还不行吗？别弄出这副样子吓我了。”

“吃过饭我们再说。”

说完，他去看安德烈了。穆勒忐忑地把食物端进餐厅，他慌了片刻，但仔细一想又觉得没什么大不了。顶多是饭后他和梅西又吵一架，对方让他不要再来云云，这种话他已经听了好多次，也不必当回事。

如果只是吵架，穆勒没什么可怕的。里奥这几天和施魏因施泰格见了两次，穆勒却一句道歉也没听过，他自己还憋着火呢。

不多久，里奥带着安德烈下楼了。孩子的衣服裤子都是新的，虽然只是T恤和长裤，穆勒却觉得看上去有些过分正式。就算今天要出门，里奥也应该在吃过饭后再让孩子穿上这件，万一弄脏了呢？

三人像平常一样吃了早饭。刚一吃完，安德烈就下桌了，里奥让他自己玩去了。

桌子上只剩下他和穆勒。里奥慢条斯理地吃光盘子里的东西，放下刀叉，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，看着德国人。

穆勒也吃完了，正等着他。虽然已经提前知道他们会有一场争执，但里奥这几个动作还是让他紧张。

他生气了。穆勒小心地观察着他。度假时自己对他发脾气，里奥一定要提起这件事和他理论了。

他等着里奥的抱怨，做好了再次听到施魏因施泰格名字的准备。

里奥向椅背上靠去。

“我烦了，烦得不得了。”

穆勒望着他。

“我们好聚好散，今天离开之后，你别再来找我，不然我们就法庭见。反正我也踢不了几年了，没什么好怕的。”

里奥的话再简练不过，信息量却很大。穆勒呆了呆。

“你生气了？我这几天确实有不对的地方，但你也不至于……”

“省了这些没用的话。以前的事再也别提了，你有错，我也有错，我赔你一个小孩，我们两清，以后别再来找我了。”

“你说什么？”

“我不想再过这样的日子了，不想和你纠缠，连见到你都不想。你把安德烈带走，他是你的，你可以带他去做鉴定。”

“可你就这样……安德烈？”穆勒呆了，“安德烈不是施魏因施泰格的吗？”

里奥笑了笑。

穆勒忽然意识到，他从没听里奥亲口承认过孩子的生父是谁。那些模棱两可的回答都太遥远，但他确实没说过表明安德烈身份的话。

纵使穆勒许多次在床上侮辱阿根廷人放荡，但他知道和里奥发生关系的人很少，而且在这种事上他不会说谎。要么闭口不提，可一旦说了，就只能是真话。

“他是——是我的？”

里奥也不多说，他把孩子叫来，安德烈“噔噔噔”地跑来了，里奥把他拎起来放到穆勒腿上，穆勒惊诧地打量着孩子。

因为前一天被他惊吓过，安德烈仍有些怕他。即使坐在穆勒的腿上他也很不自然，伸着胳膊想要里奥抱。

“爸爸……爸爸……”

里奥面无表情地看着穆勒，也不对孩子做出回应。

转瞬间，穆勒想到好几次里奥对安德烈置之不理的时候，那时他还暗自感叹里奥对孩子没感情……可如果孩子是施魏因施泰格的，里奥对他怎么会是这种态度？

安德烈只能是他的。

孩子的眼睛、鼻子和嘴都太像里奥，以至于旁人只看一眼就会把他和里奥联系到一起，而忽略了孩子生父的遗传。现在仔细打量起来，穆勒发现孩子的脸型、下巴、头发都和自己十分相似。以前穆勒无聊时打量过安德烈，那时他就觉得孩子的耳朵和自己太像了，但他一直以为只是巧合。

“他是我的？”德国人再次问道。

“去做鉴定不就知道了。”里奥简短答道。

穆勒脑子里完全乱了，他把安德烈拉回怀里紧紧搂着。半晌，又向里奥问道：“为什么不告诉我？上一次你流产，我还以为……”

“如果我也向你问‘为什么’，我们的对话就没完没了了。你又什么时候给过我解释？那你告诉我，为什么我就非要是‘你的’、非要一直和你上床不可？”

“别在孩子面前说这种话！”

里奥笑起来。以为安德烈是施魏因施泰格的儿子时，穆勒不管不顾，在孩子面前和他吵架，吓得孩子做噩梦；现在知道孩子是他的，提一句“上床”他就大呼小叫。

里奥离开餐厅，从走廊里拉出来一个大箱子，直接拖到门外。关上门后，他粗鲁地把安德烈从穆勒怀里抱出来、带到门口放下，穆勒赶快跟上，只见里奥拿出衣服和帽子开始给孩子穿戴。

“你不能就这样赶我们走！”德国人嚷道。他要阻止里奥给孩子穿外衣，但里奥用力打开他的手，熟练地为孩子拉上拉链，系好扣子。

穆勒不敢再和他争，如果他要制止阿根廷人，就不得不对里奥或者孩子粗暴。

“我们去哪呀？”安德烈从臃肿的大衣帽子里抬头看爸爸，小胳膊像一对胖胖的翅膀一样扇着。

“这里，安德烈，看着托马斯，他是你爸爸，以后要叫他‘爸爸’，知道吗？他会带你回慕尼黑。”

安德烈不解地看着穆勒，又向里奥说道：“爸爸，你也和我们一起去呀。”

里奥把穆勒的衣服扔到他身上。

“东西我都收拾好了，你带他走，以后别来找我。”

“别闹了里奥！是我错了，你冷静一下，有什么事我们好好商量——”

里奥打开门，把安德烈抱出去、让他在门外站着，然后把穆勒也推出去。他用力太大，穆勒被推出门后险些摔倒。

“我们两清了。”

他猛地关上门。

“里奥！”穆勒在门上用力敲着，“快开门！我们好好谈谈！”

安德烈还不明白发生了什么，他也凑到门边，学着穆勒的样子拍门。但久久都没等来回应后，安德烈慌了，他不停地叫着爸爸，要爸爸给他开门，但里奥根本不理他。安德烈这才发现这不是个游戏，他被爸爸丢出门外，爸爸不要他了。

安德烈忽然爆发，大哭不止。

“爸爸——爸爸开门……给安德烈开门……”

他哭起来，一把鼻涕一把泪的，撕心裂肺地叫着“爸爸”。

“别哭啊，宝宝，”穆勒哄着安德烈，抹掉他的眼泪。安德烈原本就怕他，现在又被爸爸关在门外，他更慌了。

安德烈转过身去，没头没脑地跑向房子的另一侧，哭喊着“爸爸”。

穆勒赶快追过去。没跑几步，衣着笨重的孩子就摔倒在地，脸上、身上沾得都是雪，穆勒跑过去扶起安德烈，为他拍去雪花。

“爸爸不要我了——”

安德烈不管不顾地哭着，泪水沾得满脸都是，冷风一刮过来脸上十分刺痛，他哭得更激烈了。

“别喊了，宝宝，没事，爸爸和你开玩笑呢，他一会儿就开门了，别哭了，乖，再哭嗓子要哑了……”

穆勒焦急又忧虑地哄着安德烈，为他擦掉泪水。孩子哭得破了音，还蹬手蹬脚地踢着。

心疼地抱着安德烈时，穆勒更确信孩子是他的了——如果安德烈是施魏因施泰格的，里奥绝不会这样狠心、将他丢在风雪中不理不睬。

孩子哭了好久，最终没力气了，只小声抽泣着。穆勒抱起他，在里奥家门前又停留一会儿，他继续敲门，呼唤阿根廷人，但房子里悄无声息。

冬日的巴塞罗那天寒地冻，今天还刮着风。穆勒不想冻着安德烈，还是带他暂时离开了。

 

拖着箱子，穆勒匆忙拦下一辆出租车，去了最近的一家酒店。到了酒店后，穆勒特意选了一个大房间，安德烈喜欢宽敞的地方，他想让孩子尽量顺心些。

走进房间，穆勒帮孩子脱下外衣，带他到浴室里用温水给他洗脸。安德烈的眼睛哭得通红，整个人都因为刚刚爆哭的那一场变得有气无力。

为他擦好脸，穆勒抱着他走到窗边的椅子上坐下，让安德烈向窗外看，一面安慰他。

与里奥和安德烈相处了这么久，穆勒很清楚里奥对孩子的态度，他做得出把安德烈丢出来这种事，也能狠心不再要他。如果今天再回去找他，恐怕只能让安德烈再徒劳地哭到嗓子沙哑，倒不如等到明天，或许里奥会心软……

穆勒没底气地劝着自己。他知道阿根廷人铁石心肠时是什么模样，让他一两天之内就收回刚刚作出的决定，这完全不可能。就连对自己的亲生儿子也不例外。

“我要见爸爸。”安德烈靠在穆勒身上，没力气地咕哝。

“明天我们再去找爸爸，今天我带你玩。”穆勒哄着孩子，他再度把安德烈抱起来仔细打量，然后第一次亲了他，继而不住地吻着。

他有孩子了，里奥为他生下的孩子。

上一次里奥流产，穆勒心灰意冷，巴不得他立刻怀孕，弥补那场悲剧的遗憾。阿根廷人明知道那次意外对穆勒的打击有多大，却还是狠心继续骗他，对他隐瞒安德烈的身份。

穆勒拨弄着孩子的头发，他脑中眩晕，几秒钟内甚至无法看清东西。

梅西太绝情了。有了自己的孩子却不告诉他，眼看着穆勒那么多次缺乏耐心地、粗暴地对待自己的骨肉……阿根廷人简直是在报复他。

可无论如何，他都和里奥有了孩子。他终于可以遗忘那次流产的痛苦和不甘，里奥给了他一个孩子……

多么荒唐，他那么渴望让梅西怀孕，梅西却早已为他生了孩子，穆勒不仅见过他好多次，还不止一次让他受到惊吓。

在惊喜、快乐、焦虑和后悔中，穆勒吸收着他已经有了孩子的事实。他恨不得立刻公开这件事，让所有人都知道。但这样的想法只能在脑海中存在，他不能惹恼里奥，他必须让里奥再次接受他。

 

到了午餐时间，穆勒抱着安德烈看菜单，耐心地为他解释每道菜是什么。安德烈好奇地点了很多，每选一样他都小心翼翼地问穆勒可不可以，德国人统统答应了。

过于丰盛的午餐送来了，穆勒哄着安德烈吃饭，为他切肉，帮他舀汤，安德烈吃的满嘴都是，小嘴和下巴都沾着肉酱和汤汁，穆勒越看他越觉得喜欢，怜惜又心疼。后来他干脆把孩子抱到腿上喂他吃东西。

吃过午饭后，孩子玩了一会儿，然后睡午觉了。穆勒不松手地搂着他，一面想着该如何让里奥再接受他和孩子。

这次再想让里奥改变想法恐怕会更难。他甚至连孩子都不要了，把他们两个一起赶走……可不管阿根廷人多坚决，穆勒都必须让他再次接受他们。而且这一次他们真的该结婚了，安德烈不能一直是私生子……他甚至可以做出让步，允许安德烈姓梅西而不是穆勒……只要能让里奥回心转意，做出再多退步他都愿意。

孩子醒来后闹了一会儿，说要爸爸。穆勒知道里奥今天不会再见他们，于是转移孩子的注意力，带他出去玩。

巴塞罗那有游乐场，里奥从没带孩子去过。这次穆勒带他去玩，安德烈高兴极了，把见不到爸爸的事也忘了。穆勒陪他玩了一整个下午，直到孩子累得睡着了才带他回酒店。

 

穆勒想独自去找梅西，这样免了孩子再被折腾，再哭喊一遍，但他实在不知道能把安德烈交给谁照顾，这件事也不好有更多人知情。在一整晚的糟糕睡眠之后，穆勒在第二天花了一天的时间陪安德烈买玩具、买衣服，晚上才带孩子去找他。里奥的房子亮着灯，穆勒在门外敲门敲了十几分钟，说尽了好话，也没等来对方开门。

安德烈绕着房子跑，他跑去有落地窗的那一边，拍着窗户大声叫着爸爸，但里奥还是没现身，他们也没等来半句回应。

这次安德烈忍了很久，最后还是哭了，委屈地低着头抽抽搭搭，问穆勒为什么爸爸把他丢掉了。

穆勒对于被拒门外习以为常，却见不得孩子也受委屈。里奥和安德烈一起生活快三年，竟然能忍心就这样把他扔下、不闻不问，他舍得孩子受苦，穆勒可舍不得。

天气太冷，安德烈又一次哭了，穆勒心疼孩子，还是抱着他回酒店了。这时他的圣诞假期只剩下两天，明天他一定要回慕尼黑了，回去之后他要打理安德烈的生活，还要为他找保姆。不能再耽搁下去了。

 

与梅西的又一次决裂让穆勒沮丧，但孩子带来的惊喜多少冲淡了这种消沉——但这还是不能改变父子俩被梅西扫地出门的事实。尽管穆勒能让孩子衣食无忧，他却还是觉得自己和安德烈在可怜兮兮地相依为命。他不能让安德烈永远处于被母亲抛弃的状态。那可是自己的孩子，他怎么能受这样的委屈？

穆勒带孩子回到慕尼黑。忽然来到陌生的地方，安德烈很不适应，爸爸不在身边，他也不敢一个人住。穆勒巴不得和孩子亲近些，晚上细心为孩子洗澡、给他讲故事、哄他睡觉。

哄着安德烈时，穆勒一直情绪高涨，可一旦孩子睡着，穆勒就不免想到梅西，心又凉了。

 

早上刚一醒来，安德烈还是会嚷着要爸爸，穆勒照旧对他又哄又骗，转移他的注意力。昨天的航班太晚，他什么都没来得及做，今天必须带安德烈去买生活用品了。

穆勒带孩子去采购。虽然他希望里奥尽快重新接受他和孩子，但在自己家里，他还是要为安德烈布置舒适的房间。

他和孩子一起挑了许多东西，充满童趣的灯、窗帘、地毯、贴纸、被子，还有一些毛巾浴巾之类的生活用品。东西买的差不多之后，穆勒带孩子去吃饭，他们坐在角落里，穆勒一直抱着安德烈，喂东西给他吃。

“托马斯——”

默特萨克忽然出现，大步向着他们走过来。隔着这么远还能看清，穆勒觉得这人的眼神也是好得出奇了。

“放着国家队聚会不去，自己跑出来带小孩，可真有你的……我们刚吃完饭，我和菲利普正要走。”

穆勒看到了默特萨克身后的拉姆。拉姆敷衍地对他打了声招呼。两人看似只打算客套几句就走，但今天穆勒却很想和他们再待一会儿，尤其是拉姆。

“坐啊，别站着了，惹人注意。”穆勒向他们笑着。默特萨克立刻坐下了，眼睛盯着安德烈。他向来喜欢小孩。

“这是谁啊？你侄子？”他问。拉姆在默特萨克身旁不做声地坐下。

“我儿子啊。”穆勒以玩笑的口吻说道，一边看着拉姆。

默特萨克和他开起玩笑来，拉姆仔细又嫌恶地打量着安德烈。

穆勒给孩子又是喂肉又是喂饮料，孩子津津有味地吃着，偶尔好奇地看看忽然多出来的两个人。

“他长得好漂亮啊——等一下，这孩子怎么这么像一个人……像谁来着？”

默特萨克自言自语，拉姆的脸色越发灰暗。

穆勒也不答话，他心满意足地抱着安德烈，孩子信赖地贴在他身上，将胸口捂得暖暖的。

“这真是你儿子？”默特萨克问。

“对啊，我可没开玩笑。”

穆勒笑嘻嘻地答道，默特萨克也分不清真假。

安德烈用手抓起一小块香肠递给穆勒，穆勒张嘴吃掉，还在他脸上亲了一下。

“谢谢宝宝。”

“不客气。”安德烈奶声奶气地说道。

他们说的是西班牙语，默特萨克还不明白是怎么回事，拉姆已经猜出来了。

穆勒忽然体会到了拉姆曾尝过的滋味，那种胜利感和得意。

拉姆不知道他和梅西究竟发展到了何等地步，但这个孩子和梅西太过相似，脸上有些地方又和穆勒一模一样，这只能是他们的孩子。

拉姆已然坐立难安，恨不得马上离开，却又不想露出落荒而逃的模样，只盼着默特萨克能早早告辞。

穆勒故意拖延两人离开的时间。他向默特萨克问这次聚会的情况，问起这个队友，又问起那个，默特萨克爱说，以为他确实对队友们的事感兴趣，和他说得很投机。拉姆一秒钟也待不下去，却还是顾着面子、装作无所谓的模样继续在桌边坐着，目光不受控制地一次次瞟过去，看着那个在穆勒怀里吃东西的孩子。

半晌后，默特萨克终于意识到他们该走了。穆勒让孩子对他们道别，安德烈向他们挥挥小胖手，用幼稚的声调说“再见”，拉姆阴沉地看了孩子一眼，一句话也没说。

队友离开了。片刻的胜利感给了穆勒一些慰藉，他不禁想到如果安德烈能有一半时间和自己生活在慕尼黑该有多好——但他还是希望这发生在里奥再度接受他们的前提下。

餐厅中低低地响着音乐，孩子吃饱了饭，也不再去拿食物了。他伸出小手举起来，要德国人为他擦干净。

穆勒仔细擦拭着孩子的手。几分钟前那些肤浅的得意早已消失，情绪重新跌入谷底。

连一个活生生的孩子都不能让里奥回心转意，穆勒想不到还有什么办法能让他和阿根廷人重归于好。

 

最开始照顾安德烈的一两天，穆勒还沉浸在他和里奥有了孩子的喜悦中，即使安德烈不适应慕尼黑，又早早晚晚都喊着要爸爸，穆勒还是耐心地哄着。但训练开始后，情况陡然变了，保姆带孩子的时间更长，安德烈本来就不适应新环境，现在照顾他的人也变成了陌生人，他的情绪更低落了。最开始他每天晚上都会闹，穆勒哄他哄得心力交瘁，只盼着他每晚都安安静静睡觉。后来安德烈再没精力了，他蔫下来，躺在床上不做声地抹眼泪，一言不发，穆勒更心疼了，巴不得他能回到之前吵闹的状态。

偶尔穆勒没有训练、可以陪他一整天时，安德烈也还是心情低落，时常露出小孩子特有的忧郁神态，大大的眼睛垂着，嘴巴撅着，不说话也不闹。穆勒担心，带他去看医生，说孩子和生母分开之后就是这幅模样了，自己怎么劝怎么哄都没用。

“孩子年纪太小，他不明白道理，也不懂事，哄他起不到作用。三岁之前是安全感形成的关键时期，得不到充足的安全感会影响孩子的一生，如果你也不能整天陪他，还是把孩子送回到生母身边，让他在熟悉的环境里生活。”

“带他出去玩不行吗？转移孩子的注意力？”

医生摇摇头：“这样会让孩子养成逃避的习惯。”

穆勒就知道事情不会这么容易。他抱着安德烈从医院离开，带他去餐厅吃饭。安德烈因为没精神，所以乖顺极了，大人说什么他都听话，连闹人的力气都没有。

一周之后穆勒才有两天假期，无论如何都要先把这个星期熬过去，然后再带着孩子向里奥求和好。

安德烈蔫头耷脑地看着电视。穆勒在房子里找了一圈，把自己的证件拿全了，放到箱子里。这次去巴塞罗那不能继续说空话了，他把需要的东西都准备好，直接做好和梅西结婚的打算。事情或许不会发展得那么快，但他要让梅西知道他确实是希望两人能结婚的。

想来想去，穆勒觉得这样还不够，他干脆把安德烈带出去，和孩子一起挑了戒指给里奥。

虽然没为梅西买过戒指，但穆勒试戴一下就知道他的手指适合哪个尺寸。买好了戒指，穆勒顺便给安德烈也买了个小手镯，然后拿着戒指、抱着不明所以地拨弄镯子的宝宝回家了。

等待去巴塞罗那的几天里，安德烈很少再闹，但每天早上都是哭醒的，在睡梦中抽抽搭搭地淌眼泪，然后就哭了起来，穆勒赶快叫醒他，醒了的安德烈红着眼，哭叫着爸爸不要他了。

每过一天，穆勒的担心就更多一分，甚至害怕孩子会患上自闭症。他忧心忡忡地等着放假，忧心忡忡地照顾安德烈。每晚孩子都要问他问上好久，为什么爸爸不要他了，为什么爸爸把他赶出来，他是不是不喜欢安德烈……穆勒说尽了好话和谎话哄他。

孩子疑心父亲不要他，穆勒自己心中也七上八下。他带好了证件，买好了戒指，但却根本不知道里奥是否会接受他。甚至，他连里奥会做出多少退让都不确定。这些年他确实没有好好对待梅西，不怪他和自己生气。但现在孩子都有了，梅西也不该再那么狠心了，他们已经是一家人，还有什么可闹？他需要接受自己，让安德烈不再是私生子，这不是最合情合理的做法吗。

他对自己劝着，过了好半天才安下心来。

在穆勒刚刚睡着时，他脑海中忽然浮现梅西把孩子丢出门外的场景。

德国人从浅眠中陡然醒来，望着黑漆漆的墙壁几乎喘不过气来。刚刚的安慰和劝说不过是自欺欺人，梅西对他有多狠心，难道他还不知道吗。

他怀孕时穆勒就对他冷嘲热讽，在生下孩子后，他又在里奥没恢复好时和他上床，做得过分，甚至孩子在一旁哭喊他也不让里奥去哄，那时安德烈出生不到一个月，还得了急病。

许多画面接二连三涌入穆勒脑海中。他许多次惹得里奥生气，让孩子受到惊吓，里奥对他厌恶至极。因为对自己的憎恶，他连带着对孩子都这样狠心，以后又怎么会接受自己？

安德烈在睡梦中动了动，迷糊地向穆勒身上挤。穆勒搂住孩子，努力把刚刚的画面赶出脑海。

除了继续缠着他，穆勒毫无办法。三个月，半年，甚至更久。梅西会让他一直等下去。

 

把父子两人推出门外，里奥忍受了半刻聒噪。他呆了十几秒，之后匆忙跑去最远离门口的房间，把自己关在里面。他知道穆勒不会很快离开，所以他需要找些事做来打发时间。他拿出手机却不知道看什么，对着电视也看不下去，想要打游戏，更是在游戏还没开局时就烦躁地把手柄扔下了。

里奥盯着时钟躺在沙发上。过了十分钟，他偷偷走出房间，向门口挪动，却忽然听见安德烈的哭叫。里奥向门口望去，定定地站着，思附如果现在自己把安德烈抱回来会是什么样的情景。可如果他这样快就反悔、把孩子抱回来，那么想要彻底赶走穆勒就更不可能了，这与他决意和穆勒两清的初衷不符，也达不到他想与德国人彻底断开的目的。

里奥一狠心，快步回了楼上，在游戏室里干坐着。

又过了几分钟，他偷偷走向窗边，只见穆勒已经拖着箱子向外走了，怀中抱着的安德烈肩膀一耸一耸。大哭之后，安德烈总要这样抽搭上一会儿。

转瞬间里奥恨透了穆勒，如果不是他，他一定会把安德烈当做宝贝对待，又怎么会是今天这种样子。

 

第一晚里奥辗转反侧，为安德烈挂心。无论怎么说他也养了那个宝贝快三年，也不知道穆勒能不能照顾好他。里奥毫不后悔赶走德国人，但他舍不得安德烈。穆勒已经带他走了吗？现在他们住在什么地方？他有没有又哭起来？

安德烈其实不爱哭，但最近穆勒总是惊吓他，这次自己又把他丢出去，他恐怕要哭破喉咙了。

里奥翻来覆去地想着安德烈。他给孩子的爱确实非常有限，可那无疑是爱。他看着小家伙出生，抚养他长大，给他洗澡，把他肉肉的小身体包进浴巾里、塞进漂亮的小衣服里，还喂他吃饭，亲吻他圆圆的脸……现在孩子忽然不在身边，里奥竟然有种无所归依的感觉。

荒唐，这个赛季他还要争取多拿几个冠军，又不是只有孩子这一件事可指望。

他来回翻了几个身，努力去想明天的安排，把孩子和穆勒都抛之脑后了。

 

第二天上午里奥去了超市，花了好长时间大采购了一番。因为孩子的缘故，家里的零食少了许多，就算买了、藏起来，安德烈东翻翻、西看看，也总能挖出来，里奥又不敢放到高处，怕孩子会冒险爬上去拿，于是里奥慢慢戒了甜食。但这次家里只有他自己，他又回到了从未生育过的时候，想买什么就买什么，把购物车装得满满的。

前一天晚上，里奥还为家中少了安德烈黯然神伤，今天他就完全忘了。清早醒来后感觉浑身轻松，他不用去哄安德烈，不用帮他穿衣服、系鞋带，吃饭时只管自己大口吃个够，也不必在意孩子要吃这个还是那个，也不用给他擦嘴擦手。

采购回来后，里奥拿出一堆零食和啤酒放到游戏室里，自己穿着宽松的家常衣服坐在零食旁边，一面吃吃喝喝一面打游戏。

原来没有孩子时他也是这样过日子的，那时只觉得假期无聊，没什么事好做，现在却觉得这样的时刻简直是天堂。

里奥叫了油腻腻的披萨当做晚饭，吃得心满意足后，又泡了个长长的澡，甚至连孩子今天是否去了慕尼黑都忘了去想。穆勒是个大人了，他能照顾好孩子，自己跟着操什么心。

隔了一天，训练开始了。里奥的状态特别好，队友都觉得惊讶。往日他在训练时也很专注，但并不觉得心情多好，今天却和大家说说笑笑，好像有什么喜事发生了似的。

休息时队友偷偷问他，他说什么都没发生，就是无事一身轻，觉得干什么都痛快。

训练结束后，苏亚雷斯说今天他家里准备了一顿大餐，让里奥和孩子过去做客，里奥高高兴兴地独自赴约了，几句话糊弄过去安德烈怎么没来的问题，只管在队友家吃得肚子溜圆。吃完饭他也不急着走，和苏亚雷斯聊天，胡说八道了一整晚，才懒洋洋、醉醺醺地回家去了。

里奥仿佛回到了几年前。没有孩子，没有和穆勒纠缠，也没有失败的恋情。训练和比赛结束后，他想做什么就做什么，音乐声想放多大就多大，无论他在运动还是打游戏，都不会被孩子打断，也无需考虑会莫名出现在房子里的穆勒。

过了几天，里奥在收拾房间时找到了以前的旧衣服，包括他和施魏因施泰格随便涂了图案和文字、送去定制的长袖T恤，图案被设计师改良了，有的衣服上只小小地印着一句话，或者规则地把几个词拼在一起放在衣服下角。里奥一直很喜欢这几件衣服，从前他不敢看它们，也不敢穿，现在却觉得无所谓了。

他把衣服拿出来比划几下，然后就直接套上了。

过了几天舒爽日子，里奥又开始想安德烈了。穆勒那个白痴能照顾好孩子吗？会不会让他受委屈？

里奥想看看孩子，但他不想以此为由和穆勒联系，那样就藕断丝连没完没了了。他去安德烈的房间里呆了一会儿，摸摸孩子的枕头和毯子，呆了半晌后，又消沉地出去了。

早知道现在这样惦记，当时不给他孩子好了。

 

训练结束的晚上，里奥正无聊地看着电视，忽然觉得自己听到安德烈的声音了。最初他以为是幻听，并未在意，但片刻后，孩子的声音更大了。

“爸爸——”门口响起敲门声，“爸爸，开门呀……”

里奥立刻走过去，他犹豫着要不要打开门，手刚伸出去，穆勒的声音响起来，里奥的手又收回来了。

“里奥，你见见孩子，他很想你，外面冷，别让孩子冻着了。”

穆勒如果不开口，里奥已经把门打开、抱住安德烈了，可一听到他的声音，里奥又犹豫了。打开门能重新见到安德烈，同时也不得不见到穆勒，上次自己以决裂的姿态把他赶出去，现在却只过了一个星期就反悔、又让他进门了。

在里奥踌躇不决时，安德烈的叫喊更着急了。

“爸爸，爸爸给安德烈开门呀——”

这几日一直在刮冷风，外面天寒地冻的，再过几分钟，他的嗓子就会哑。

里奥拉开门，孩子立刻扑进他怀里，满足地让父亲抱着。他的外衣上沾着凉气，里奥像感觉不到一样，紧拥着他的安德烈，也不管穆勒来没来了。

孩子在发抖，或许是激动，或许是因为冷。

“安德烈好想你。”他委屈地说道。

“我也想你，宝贝。”里奥在他后背上轻轻捋着。

“爸爸，你不要我了吗？不要再把安德烈赶出去好不好？”

“哪能不要我的安德烈呢，”里奥连连吻着他，为孩子脱去大衣和帽子围巾，把他带回客厅，怜爱地抱着他坐到沙发上。

安德烈依赖地抱着爸爸，里奥愧疚又欣喜地打量着他。这是自己生下的孩子，怎么能让别人拥有他？

两人都忘了跟在孩子身后进来的德国人。

穆勒把孩子的东西挪进客厅，像个外人一样坐在侧面的沙发上，不说话也不动。里奥仓促地瞟了他一眼，然后就又只顾着他的安德烈了。

穆勒看着他们父子团聚的一幕默不作声。他可不是为了送安德烈回巴塞罗那才来的，他是为了两人的未来。

里奥会拒绝他，穆勒一清二楚。但他要让里奥知道他是真心实意来求婚、想要和他生活在一起的。

现在穆勒在沙发上安稳地坐着，就好像一切理当如此一样。但在几分钟之前，他完全不知道自己是否能踏进这所房子。他敲门，等待，他让安德烈呼唤爸爸，自己也为孩子说情。那时他僵直地望着房门，感觉它仿佛永远都不会开启一样，甚至于当里奥拉开门时，穆勒还有种怪异的错觉，仿佛那扇门不打开才更加合理。

“爸爸你看，托马斯给我买了新衣服，上面还有小飞机，”安德烈揪起自己的衣服给里奥看，“托马斯总是让我吃水果泥，我不喜欢……”他在里奥怀里拱来拱去，不停撒娇，里奥哄着他，看也不看穆勒。

“再不吃水果泥了，安德烈不喜欢我们就不吃。”

“爸爸你还会把我扔掉吗？你会不会又不要我了？”

“不会了，我怎么舍得把安德烈扔掉。”

里奥安抚着孩子。天已经黑了，不多久后，安德烈困了，在他怀里睡着了。里奥把他抱到自己的卧室去，帮孩子脱了衣服，为他盖好毯子。然后一动不动地在床边坐着，像守着失而复得的宝物。

穆勒在门口站着，过了好久，里奥才留意到他在那里。

他向穆勒看了一眼，并没有开口的打算。穆勒不想等下去了。他再拖多久，要说的话都是那些，结果也都差不离，还不如早早把事情办了，看里奥态度如何，再做打算。

“我有几句话想跟你说。”他在门口说道。

里奥点点头，还看着安德烈。

穆勒走进卧室，拉过来一把椅子在床边坐下。

他没有立刻开口，里奥也不着急，手掌轻抚着安德烈的胳膊。

床头的灯是柔和的暖色调，里奥温柔地望着孩子，身上还带着Omega独有的淡淡香味。转瞬间穆勒什么也不想说，只想抱着Omega躺到床上，拥着他睡着。

“我知道这些年我对你很糟，总是做错事，如果你不原谅我我也能理解，但我希望你别再生我的气，把过去的事都放下吧。我们已经有孩子了，今后就像其他情侣那样一起生活，我不会再发脾气了，我会好好照顾你和安德烈。”

里奥没做任何表示。穆勒不能责怪他的漠然和不信任，毕竟上次见面时，他还发疯一样地对里奥生气，干得他下不了床。

“我是认真的，给我补救的机会，让我照顾你。我带了证件和戒指来，我们结婚吧。”

里奥隔着毯子抚摸安德烈的小肚子，“你还想说什么？”

“我是真心实意对你道歉的，让你不高兴的事我再不会做了，从今以后你怎么说我就怎么做，我想和你结婚，想和你一起生活，我一直都很喜欢你……非常喜欢。”

这句告白并没让里奥惊讶，他的目光顺着毯子的曲折图案向上爬，然后转向穆勒。

“你还记得你说我是什么吗？你重复一遍。”

他的笑容让穆勒心惊胆战。

那些侮辱性的词汇，那些他扯着里奥的头发、向他吐口水、说他在球场上和床上都要被德国人操的话，那些他说里奥下贱、是烂货和婊子的时刻——还有许多许多，穆勒都想不起来了。从前他就知道，自己总有一天要为这些话后悔。

他低垂着头，哑口无言。

“我不是因为那些话怀恨在心、要为难你，我只是觉得这件事好笑。”

阿根廷人仍旧微笑着，穆勒的心一点点沉下去：他半分也不在意自己了。哪怕里奥扇他几个巴掌，甚至痛打他一顿，也比这种无所谓的态度要好。

“里奥，至少，你先试着别再恨我，别再讨厌我，可以吗？过去的事……我们就别再想了。”

“我不知道我能不能做到既往不咎，但我不能装作发生的事从没存在过，”里奥说道，“你记得以前发生了什么，如果有人这样对待你，你会因为他帮你照顾孩子、做家务，所谓的‘对你好’，就和他在一起吗？”

他不会。穆勒心中打着鼓。他不会，他怎么会答应这种人的求婚，他会恨不得杀了对方。

他强上了里奥许多次，以至于他对这种类似强暴的举动习以为常。他知道Omega不想要他，但他不在乎，梅西愿意与否无关紧要，只要自己想干他，Omega就应该乖乖地张开腿任他干。

更不用说他违背里奥的意愿标记他，在他即将结婚时不止一次破坏他的恋情。

与这些相比，那些侮辱性的话似乎已经轻微到了无关紧要的地步。

“从前是我错了，”穆勒顺从地在里奥面前跪下，抬头看他，“给我机会，让我改，别赶我走。”

“想想你都做了什么，托马斯，我为什么要接受你？”

“可我爱你，”穆勒绝望地吐露着，“我爱你，在你之外我没对任何人动过心，我想要的只有你。我不要求你马上喜欢我，可至少……别再一次次把我推出去——”

“把你的感情给别人吧，我不要。”

“别这样，给我一次机会，里奥，就这一次——”穆勒抓住里奥想要挣脱的手死死拽着，他用力太大，里奥急于挣脱，被他从床上拉到地上，他冰冷的手指抓着里奥的双臂，“我等了你九年了，以前都是我做错了，你想让我怎么补偿都行，但你不能不要我……”

“为什么不能？”里奥反问，“你让巴斯蒂安不要我，让伊万也不要我，为什么我不能不要你？”

“就这一次！再让我尝试一次，求你了，里奥，我爱你，看着我……看着我！”

他前言不搭后语地向里奥道歉、表白，对他低声下气地乞求，里奥像个干瘪的稻草人一样任由他摇晃撕扯，面无表情。

安德烈被穆勒的话语吵到，在睡梦中动了动，翻了个身。

穆勒松开手，不敢再拉扯他。在梅西面前，他总是无力的那个。

从一开始他就掉进了阿根廷人的陷阱。被他吸引，为他着迷，求而不得，苦不堪言。得不到梅西的时候，他恨不得杀了他。

说不定，能死在里奥身边也很好。许多次半醒半梦时，穆勒都这样迷糊地幻想着。与里奥热烈地爱上他、接受他相比，这样的幻想至少还有实现的可能。让他死在里奥身边，有里奥看着他闭眼，看着他的棺木抬出教堂，让他落葬。这样一想，连死亡也甜蜜起来。

但里奥已经变了。他不再是穆勒十九岁时爱上的那个人，现在望着他，穆勒感觉自己在看着一个陌生人。他的面孔陌生，他的神情陌生，他镇静而内敛，像是这一生从没有过欢喜哀怨。

“当年是你认错了房门，是你找上我的，你要负责到底，”穆勒说着，仿佛呓语，“你明明知道，却什么也不说……我爱你爱得太久，也太苦了。”

“你别这样，”里奥拿开他伸过来的手，“你是个大人了，也是个公众人物，别让自己这么狼狈，以后想起来怪难堪的……”

他连身家性命都交给他了，哪还能顾得上考虑自己的处境难不难堪？他将心底的话掏出来给了阿根廷人，结果听到的就是这样一句不冷不热的回应。

在他们沉默时，穆勒忽然留意到里奥的衣服上写着一小行德语。

科尔伯默尔。穆勒读了出来。那座小城的发音还在他唇上萦绕，穆勒已经想起这个地方是和谁联系到一起了。

施魏因施泰格。

里奥还穿着他们在一起时胡闹弄出来的衣服。

里奥注意到他的目光，在自己的衣服上拉了一下。

“这不意味着什么。”

“你在想着他。”

阿根廷人冷冷笑着。“我已经不可能再想着谁、也不会再爱上谁了，连喜欢也做不到——这有你一份功劳，我不会忘的。”

“别说这样的话……这么多年，你不可能对我没有一点感情——”

里奥挣脱他的束缚，双手捧着穆勒的脸让他抬起头来，“看着我，好好看着我，托马斯，听清楚我的话：我不爱你，我不可能爱你，我没喜欢过你、甚至都没对你有过好感，更没有一丁点感情，你听清楚了吗？需要我再说一遍吗？”

穆勒不可置信地望着里奥，嘴唇蠕动着，想否认他的话，说这不可能，但在他发出声音之前，阿根廷人再次开口了。

“你觉得我做得过分吗？我这样太残忍了吗？”

他轻轻问道。穆勒的身体瘫软下去，他呆滞地摇着头。他知道里奥在影射什么，他现在对自己的残忍和冷酷，都是穆勒咎由自取。

“我是怎么求你的？你又是怎么回答的？”

穆勒不敢回答。他享受征服和侵犯的快感，里奥的求饶也不能让他心软。正如现在自己对里奥苦苦哀求、他却无动于衷一样。

他的所作所为最终落回到自己身上。

“没有‘一笔勾销’，没有‘既往不咎’，如果有朝一日我接受你了，我保证，你不会快乐。我讨厌你，托马斯——我说的都是实话——你让我厌恶，让我恶心，就别说什么结婚来烦我了，”里奥轻柔地摸着穆勒耳旁的头发，“如果你还对我有感情，就放过我。和你纠缠然让我厌烦透顶，我已经受够了。”里奥松开手，和他拉开距离。

别再说了，穆勒乞求道，别再说了。但片刻后，他才发现自己根本没说出那句话，他和里奥仍旧沉默着。

半晌后，里奥再次开口了。

“不再和你联络后，我很开心，我从没这么快乐过。”

穆勒的眼睛先是睁大，继而紧紧闭上，泪水簌簌而下。

可我爱你，他重复着。可我爱你。

 

穆勒跪坐在地上，没力气站起来。他流干了眼泪，却还是没等来里奥的半句安慰。阿根廷人甚至不愿意伸出手、哪怕是象征性地、虚假地为他抹干眼睛。他像一尊雕像一样眼看着穆勒受苦，全程不发一言。

他没说话，穆勒也不想猜测那冰冷目光的意味。

他支撑着站起来，要向外走，里奥这才开口。他说天晚了，让德国人在这里住一夜再走，他送了孩子过来，总不能大半夜地把他赶出家门。

穆勒摇摇头。他没说话，甚至都没回头。他不能再看梅西哪怕一眼，无论他看起来多么平静、温和，穆勒都不想再看他。他的模样仍旧让穆勒着迷，但再耽误下去，无异于自取其辱。

向门口走去时，穆勒停下过一次。他后悔自己这天晚上的所作所为，他不该剖开心给阿根廷人，他甚至不该对他说这些话，他应该继续强硬地、蛮横地干涉他的生活，搅乱他的世界，随心所欲地和里奥发生关系，无视他愿不愿意、接不接受。

但感觉到里奥的目光停留在他背上时，穆勒还是继续向前走去，拉开房门。

他可以继续强迫阿根廷人，他仍旧能狠得下心、什么都做得出。但他不能再欺骗自己。

那无异于饮鸩止渴。现在，伤害里奥和伤害穆勒自己已经没有分别了。

 

穆勒在深夜离开了。他没能很快等到出租车，在冷风中走了半晌，再回头时，已经看不到里奥的房子了。

室外天寒地冻，又黑又静。他眼中干涩发疼，看向远处时十分模糊。这天晚上很冷，却静悄悄的，没有风也没有雪，只是冷得异常。穆勒希望能有一场大雪为他送别，也算是让他这些年的追逐有个像模像样的道别。

但城市屏气凝息，和他喜欢的人一样默然不语。

今天离开以后，大概再不能回来了。

 

他知道梅西没有那么好。他是个出色的球员不假，但作为Omega他绝非魅惑的类型，性格也不讨喜，可穆勒就是喜欢他。早在第一晚，看着雾蒙蒙的红色光亮笼罩在他身上时，穆勒就输了。那一刻目眩神迷的光芒紧紧抓住了他。让这场爱情从一开始就不合理，毫无公平可言。

他无力抗拒，独自被爱情折磨，Omega却置身事外。穆勒不是没尝试过把自己拉上岸，可他的感情太固执。他不知所措，以最破坏性最大的方式拉近他和里奥的距离，但他从来都没能占有阿根廷人，他追得越紧，里奥就逃得越远。

与里奥相识九年，有一半的时间都是折磨；另一半，大概是自欺欺人地过活。

穆勒走不动了。他的身体暖了，骨头还冷着。四周冷冷清清，他不想再走下去，只想有个落脚的地方。他买下了里奥的老房子，却不想去住。那里到处都留着里奥的痕迹，到处都是他们的回忆，比如他在那里第一次强迫他，后来也是在那里，他标记了Omega。

他已经活在梅西的枷锁中九年了。枷锁断续出现在他身上，断续带来影响。无论他们多久不曾见面，穆勒都能轻易地在自己的情绪上挖掘到阿根廷人的痕迹。

最初，穆勒连不带有讽刺或恶意地去想梅西都十分困难，他用太多东西掩盖爱情，甚至连自己也骗过了。

纯粹地恨着一个人，总比爱着他却被厌弃要好。

别人撒谎，甜言蜜语，是为了遮挡虚情假意；他撒谎，恶言恶语，却是为了掩盖爱情。

梅西厌恶他，而他无法离开梅西，于是穆勒用各种方式欺骗自己。

甚至，穆勒认为自己在一次次原谅他——他需要原谅梅西，因为梅西一无所知、需要怜悯，因为梅西是他的，值得他可怜。穆勒需要随心所欲地对梅西做任何事，来证明是他在操纵Omega，是他在主导他们的关系。他恨不得让梅西支离破碎，以此证明他对他的占有和影响。他要让梅西难堪、后悔、痛苦，尝尽自己体会过的茫然和无所适从。

“你到底想要什么？”

在一次粗暴的性爱之后，里奥问他。

“当然是要你了。”

阿根廷人不再说话。半晌后，穆勒以为他睡着了，却见到里奥茫然又困惑地睁着眼睛。不知为何，这样的神情惹恼了穆勒，他又一次压到阿根廷人身上，让Omega疼得叫不出声。

梅西在那时就发现了。他很聪明，早就知道穆勒喜欢他，但他懒得戳破，也懒得理会。穆勒待他粗暴，梅西巴不得要让他受苦。

有一段时间，梅西似乎对他产生了怜悯。他对待性事一直随意，那几次他却多了些温柔。穆勒发现了他的变化，为此怒火中烧。他不要人怜悯，如果梅西喜欢他，就应该接受他，而不是做出这幅可怜他的样子。穆勒对他更加粗暴，不多久，里奥就恢复了对穆勒厌烦的态度。

在最为无望的时候，穆勒只想结束这一切。他想超脱于这段关系之上，不再被梅西牵动喜怒哀乐，不再去想梅西明明知道他的感情却眼看着他溺在水中。他幻想自己对梅西不再迷恋，他会以一种不在意的、置身事外的态度从整件事中脱离，面对梅西他将没有善意也没有恶意，或许再次相遇时，穆勒会平平常常地和他交谈，不抱有任何幻想和假设，不祝福也不诅咒，对于梅西和谁在一起完全不在乎。

如果能就此结束该有多好。

 

一辆车从他身边经过，在路口迅速地消失了，仿佛从没出现过一样。穆勒停下脚步。

为什么他要退出梅西的生活？

他僵硬地站在原地。

为什么他要就此放弃、由着自己受苦？

刚刚那场谈话不应该发生，他需要回到梅西的房子里，让他知道一切都没变，他还是从前的穆勒，他还是会按照自己的意愿随意扰乱梅西的生活。

他忽然转身，大步向回走。刚刚拖沓、磨蹭的步伐忽然变得迅速、果断。

他为什么要让这一切停下？继续原本的生活不好吗？哪怕梅西依旧对他视而不见，他也还是能随心所欲地出现在他的房子里。他是他的恋人，是他孩子的父亲。

穆勒走得快极了，身体中的寒冷不翼而飞，他迈着大步，满腔怒火，亢奋又雀跃。他还能继续快乐，他还能过着和从前一样的生活。

不多久他就走回阿根廷人的庭院外。房中的灯已经熄了，只有庭院中开着几盏小灯。

穆勒正想走进去，又停住了。他在墙外站着，抬头望着黑暗中庞然大物一般的房子。

他想走进庭院，但迈不开腿。

你不是应该走进去、继续破坏他的生活吗？你怎么了？

答案太简单了。

如果穆勒按部就班一字一句写下答案，不夸张也不哭天喊地，他还是能得个满分。他喜欢上错误的、无法对他产生感情的人；他看着爱情到来又离开，痛苦地抱着希望，痛苦地看着幻想和期盼的一切全部落空；他得到精确无误的、彻彻底底的失败，爱情不为他而来，无论他如何苦恋。这甚至都没办法去努力，喜欢的人恋着其他人，他为所爱之人的一举一动牵扯，穆勒站在局外，近距离地反复观看和确认这一切与自己无关，他永远都被忽略。

可他还是舍不得让梅西继续受苦，于是只好他自己代过。

 

这天晚上他说的都是实话，都是真的。他再不会对梅西发火了，他只想照料他、让他快乐，给他所有他想要的，愿意为他去做或者去放弃任何事。他要梅西快乐。

但梅西不在乎啊。

或许，这是对他们来说最好的结局，他不必再背着沉重的包袱生活，他终于可以轻松了，甚至是，开始新的生活……他应该为此欢呼庆幸。

他走不动了，也喘不过气，胸中的憋闷让他想要咆哮怒吼，他却像个哑巴一样叫不出声。他这一生经历的伤痛和疾病、噩梦和忧虑、压力和悔恨，都比不上此刻的无望。

这是他应得的。这就是惩罚。他不会爱，于是也得不到爱。

他后悔了，他不想再用粗暴的方式占有梅西，不想再一次次破坏他的生活，他愿意做任何事挽回这一切，让时光倒流，让里奥忘记一切，让里奥接受他。

甚至，他连爱情的甜蜜都没享受过。分手的恋人至少还有回忆，可里奥从没爱过他，尽管早就知道穆勒的心意，里奥却一直视而不见，由着他一次次做错事，一步步跌入泥潭。

穆勒在墙外等着，无助地、荒谬地期盼着不可能发生的事。或许梅西会忽然打开门，或许他会忽然走出来，告诉他他还要他，让他马上回来，他们是恋人，还养育了一个孩子，怎么能分开？孩子的父母在一起，不是天经地义吗？

他挪动到门前，却连抬起手去按门铃都做不到。

穆勒等待着，为自己感到荒唐，他嘲笑自己，却舍不得离开。

下雪了。

穆勒抬起头，雪花静默地落在他身上。

忽然间，他感觉自己什么都不必做了。脚下的大地绵软起来，雪与风将他和外界隔绝开。他什么都感觉不到，无论欢欣、愁苦、忧郁或恼怒，他在转瞬间和自己断开了连接，连他为什么要出现在这里也弄不清了。

梅西不要他，梅西从没爱过他，他为什么还要站在这里？

真的不用再努力了，他的爱情结束了。如果到这时他还不肯承认现实，迟早要被他的自欺欺人害得尸骨无存。

他转身走了。迈出梅西的庭院时，风忽然猛烈起来，夹着雪向他劈头盖脸地砸过来。转眼间他脑海中一片空白。不用再追逐，不用再嫉妒或恼怒，不用再想着梅西，不用再念着他。

卸下了一身包袱，他觉得自己什么都没有了。

 

 

 

 

 

交锋：爱情

 

穆勒醒来时喘着粗气，他的手机在胸前压着，胳膊也横在上面。

凌晨他已经醒过一次了。他向窗外暗哑的青色光芒望着，继而困倦地摸过来手机，按下梅西的号码。他知道他在梅西的黑名单里，但如果梅西改了设置、自己已经能正常和他通话了呢？

他有话要对梅西说，所以给他打电话是很平常的事。在意识不清醒时，他多余地解释着，给自己找借口。

他等着，听着，举着手机的胳膊累了，他干脆把手机放在胸前。久久没有听到里奥的回应，他睡着了。

没过多久，穆勒从噩梦中醒来，他梦见施魏因施泰格将里奥从他身边带走，里奥一句话也不说就跟着他离开了。

他拿起手机看了看上面的通话记录，这才想起来他并不知道要对梅西说什么。他只是想听听那人的声音，但梅西一如既往地将自己关在他的世界之外。

几天前穆勒听队友说施魏因施泰格去阿根廷了，他不禁怀疑梅西是否和施魏因施泰格关系更近了，但这怀疑毫无根据。梅西不喜欢德国人，自己上了他那么多年，也没见他对自己心软半分。

这太荒唐，他们不过是见了一次面而已。

穆勒翻了个身，打开手机，目光在里奥的几张照片上滑过。

房间依旧昏暗，又过于安静。在这时对着梅西的照片试图思考不是个好主意。不适感让他刺痛，他不想清醒，宁愿迷糊下去，这会冲淡糟糕的感觉。

他从来都不明白梅西，也不敢明白他。但他必须相信梅西与施魏因施泰格的相遇只是偶然，后者去阿根廷也和梅西没有关联。

这不该是他担心的时候，正相反，这应该是转折点才对。世界杯给了梅西教训，这是他对自己不可一世态度的终结。无论他再拿下多少场比赛，无论他继续表现得多么傲慢，在自己面前，他都要永远处于弱势地位。现在的梅西不过是在装腔作势，他再没有对自己趾高气扬的资本了。

原本他们大可不必这样剑拔弩张的。穆勒知道他待梅西不好，但这都是梅西咎由自取，是梅西的错。等到阿根廷人明白这一切，他会对自己的所作所为感到羞愧。

有许多次，穆勒都是想和梅西平和相处的。他讨厌梅西不假，但同时他也将梅西当做情人，将他看做自己的，既然是自己的东西，穆勒怎么会对他太坏？可无论穆勒做什么，梅西的回应永远都是最不讨人喜欢的那种。穆勒曾给梅西带过慕尼黑的糕点，梅西只尝了两口，就扔下不吃了，说他不喜欢；他们做得太过火后，梅西浑身没力气，穆勒偶尔会想补偿他一下、帮他洗澡，却被阿根廷人冷着脸赶出浴室；更不用提他试着和梅西聊天的时候，梅西总是一脸不耐烦地敷衍。

有一次来巴塞罗那时正好是节日，穆勒带了份礼物过来，毕竟他也睡了梅西这么久，就算是顺理成章的礼尚往来。他精挑细选买了礼物，但梅西连拆都不想拆，后来打开了，也只是不冷不热地对他道了声谢。很显然，在梅西看来，穆勒的做法要么是多余，要么就是他认为这理所当然。

最开始穆勒只是有些失望，但他知道梅西不是铁石心肠的人，或许他只是在为自己从前的所作所为生气，他需要时间缓和，只要自己继续对他好一些、时间久了，梅西一定会对他改观。

只是，他们断续见面三年多，梅西还是当初的模样。无论穆勒做什么，梅西都对他熟视无睹。

现在情况总该好转了吧。穆勒放下手机，闭上眼继续睡。世界杯和假期都要结束了，梅西的不可一世和怒气也该消散了。

 

在德国和阿根廷的友谊赛开始前，穆勒见到了心情愉悦的梅西。他和拉姆路过梅西的房间，见到施魏因施泰格刚刚走出来，梅西笑容满面地送他。看见里奥对那人笑，穆勒一时移不开目光，阿根廷人望了他一眼，将门关上了。这里不是梅西的家，穆勒却觉得那关门声他听了上千次，里奥总是这样拒绝他的。

但他没有拒绝施魏因施泰格，和他聊了许久，还送了他马黛茶。

他对自己却完全是另一种态度。穆勒的目光扫过门锁，心中被抓挠得厉害。他幻想梅西打开门，对自己说些什么，哪怕是句没用的话也好，都能减轻那种抓挠的感觉。

在这之前，穆勒已经从闲聊中得知施魏因施泰格和梅西又一同吃了饭，后者还去了梅西在阿根廷的家——不用说，一定连他的家人也见到了，说不定还一起喝茶聊天了。

穆勒更确信梅西在故意惹他生气了。他认输还不行吗？他回头就去找梅西，求那个小祸害别再这样折磨自己了，大不了和他道歉，只是别再这样故意惹恼他了。毕竟他们也相识多年，梅西总该给他些颜面，别让他太难堪。

回头找了个合适的时间，穆勒溜去找梅西。让他大失所望的是，梅西对他半分退让也没有，他甚至都没让穆勒进房间。

“对我不至于这样吧？”穆勒问，“我知道你在故意气我，别再闹了，跟小孩吵架赌气似的。”

“我交了个朋友而已，哪有什么‘故意气你’？”

“你和他怎么会是朋友？还不是你想惹我生气才和他走近。”

来回几句，两人也说不出个所以然，里奥仍在拒绝。最后，德国人干脆贴了过去，也不管他们正站在走廊上，他一只手握着里奥的腰，低下头就要吻他。

梅西一把将他推了出去。

这一推，把穆勒推清醒了。他只是想和和气气谈几句，梅西不但不领情，反而猖狂起来。

梅西对他一直是这种态度，但这次有了施魏因施泰格这档子事，穆勒顺理成章地怪罪到后者身上，认为梅西是因为他才对自己更疏远的。

正要发火，穆勒留意到梅西手上系着一条黑色细绳，和施魏因施泰格戴的那条一模一样。

“你和他戴一样的东西？”他抓起梅西的手腕拉到眼前。

“少管，”梅西抽回胳膊，“这是我的事。”

“你的事？你在和我上床，现在却勾引我的队友，这还只是‘你的事’？你是故意要惹我发火了？”

穆勒更坚信自己的推测了：梅西和施魏因施泰格没有什么，他只是在报复自己用世界杯嘲讽他、对他粗暴，所以勾引他的队友来恶心自己。

“如果我说我不是故意的，你相信吗？”梅西反问。

“你和他怎么样了？”

梅西不答话，拿出房卡开门要进去，穆勒把他扯了回来，继续质问道：“你和他上床了？你——你还有没有廉耻？同时和两个人睡？”

“啊，这么说拉姆不是你男朋友，你对我一心一意、忠贞不二？”梅西笑道，“你不是总说我放荡吗？对一个放荡的人，你还有什么指望？对，我和他睡了，以后你别来找我——我怎么能同时和两个人睡？”

“我不是在开玩笑，梅西，你知道我们的关系。”

“那我现在甩了你，以后只要施魏因施泰格，这样就行了吧？别再来烦我了。”

这句话立刻惹恼了穆勒，他抓住梅西的手腕，手指勾到了上面的细绳，想把它扯下来，但梅西马上用另外一只手护住，把手抽了回来。

穆勒还想再去拉拽梅西，这时走廊中另一扇门开了，阿根廷的队员鱼贯而出。穆勒不好再呆在这里，迅速离开了。

 

事情与穆勒最初的设想背道而驰，他不是去吵架的，他是想和阿根廷人好好说说话的，但梅西太擅长激怒他，穆勒无法不和他争吵。

穆勒不会相信梅西那些气话。他不会随意和别人上床，何况他和施魏因施泰格才刚刚认识没多久。

但他们的关系确实让穆勒嫉妒，才认识不到一个月，两人就戴着一样的东西，像情侣一样。穆勒曾给梅西带过些东西，但他从没见梅西穿过或者用过，穆勒从来都不敢问那些东西在哪里，后来也不再带了。

穆勒到底问了施魏因施泰格他和梅西的关系，后者只回答说他们是朋友，没再多做解释，看上去坦坦荡荡，倒不像是假话。但这不耽误穆勒的嫉妒，他和梅西连朋友都不是，Omega甚至都不想和他说话。

在穆勒看来，自己和拉姆约会是天经地义，而他拥有梅西作为情人也是理所当然，可如果其他人和梅西走近，那人就是厚颜无耻的第三者。自己和梅西已经相识四年，上床也有三年多了，施魏因施泰格算得上是谁？他怎么能来插足自己和梅西？就算他们只是朋友也不行，梅西就是不能和别人掺和到一起。

他忍不下这股火，憋了几天后越来越恼。他认为他有必要教训一下梅西，让他记清楚，他到底是谁的。

 

抵达巴塞罗那时，穆勒满心火气。他怒气冲冲地敲门，可一开门见到梅西，他又发不起火来了。那天下了雨，梅西像是刚回到家里，头发滴着水，白T恤也被打湿了，手里抓着条毛巾。他脸色难看，也不知是不是病了。穆勒问他，他也不答话；他要给梅西擦头发，梅西说他自己来就行。

但梅西淋了雨的样子还是让穆勒心软了，他暂时抛下那些指责的词句，缠着梅西和他上床。梅西情绪低落，也无意反抗，由着德国人这样做了。

性事原本可以顺利继续下去，但在还没进入时，穆勒提起让梅西不要再见施魏因施泰格，Omega的脾气忽然上来了。

“你干脆连训练都不让我去好了，是不是我不见人你才满意？你认为这可能吗？”

“你在和我上床，只有我能干你——”

“我和施魏因施泰格又没有怎么样。”

他的话反反复复，穆勒分不清真假，感觉自己被他耍得团团转。

“我不在乎你和他是朋友还是炮友，反正你不能再见他。”

梅西不在意地笑了，显然没把穆勒的话放在心上。这立刻点燃了德国人刚刚平息的怒火，他那些惹得里奥生气的话又回来了，他说梅西输了比赛就勾引对方球员，不会有人想和他当朋友，旁人接近他也不过是想干他罢了，何况他就是个天生放荡的下贱货，还是手下败将。

他的话惹怒了阿根廷人。梅西把他踢下床，告诉他自己今天不想做了，让他滚。穆勒被他激怒，又一次强迫梅西。后者暴躁地反抗，穆勒气急了，一口咬坏了梅西的手，到底强上了他。

 

穆勒对施魏因施泰格越看越不顺眼，但他和里奥似乎还没上床，穆勒仍能对他在保持一定的容忍。虽说梅西只是情人、在某种程度上也是他的底线，但他和施魏因施泰格是队友也是朋友，他不想为莫须有的事和队友闹僵。平时他和施魏因施泰格仍能谈笑，大家一起出去玩时他也会去。

与此同时，施魏因施泰格却和梅西一起不断挑战他的忍受能力。

因为被暴雨扰乱计划，穆勒和队友在施魏因施泰格家里打牌时，后者因为梅西把他们赶走了。过了一会儿穆勒折返回去取手机，门一打开他就看见梅西脱了上衣坐在沙发上，肩上披着一条大毛巾，施魏因施泰格正在为他擦头发。

见是穆勒，梅西既不说话，也不看他。

这与穆勒上一次去找梅西的场面十分相似，那时梅西也是被雨水淋湿了，穆勒还为此忍住了火气、对他温柔起来，可梅西根本不领情。现在，他以相似的姿态呆在另一个男人家里，赤裸着上身给其他男人看，而施魏因施泰格正在为梅西擦头发，上周穆勒也对梅西这样提议，他拒绝了自己，现在却任由施魏因施泰格摆弄他。

他完全不理会穆勒，就好像不认识他一样。

 

自相识开始，穆勒就知道梅西不在意他，后来梅西的态度变成了厌倦和不耐烦，穆勒也没在意。反正梅西对他的看法很难改变，自己就别为这种不可能改变的事焦虑了，只要他们还能见面，还能上床，在穆勒看来这就够了。

但他没想到梅西会见其他人。无论他和施魏因施泰格是否已经发生关系，穆勒都感觉梅西对那人的态度远好过他对自己。他与施魏因施泰格的融洽，穆勒从没享受过；他与施魏因施泰格做的事，从没与自己做过。

除了他们似乎还未上床之外，穆勒找不到任何东西安慰自己。

 

穆勒一开始就没有当个模范男友的念头，他从没思考过他和拉姆的关系，只觉得他们是在按部就班地进行恋爱这件事，他很少对拉姆用心，拉姆也不用他费心去琢磨什么。但梅西偶尔会让他心烦，有时他带着怒火去巴塞罗那，拿梅西泻火，可梅西的态度时常让他生气，穆勒也难免总是想着他。

现在他想着梅西的时候更多了，而且情绪低落。

他心情不好，连上床都没兴致，拉姆问他怎么了，他只得找借口糊弄过去，早早地躺下了。

拉姆把换下来的衣服一一放好，准备明天送去洗。他收拾着，说起白天训练时的事。说着说着，话题转移到了施魏因施泰格身上。

“他和梅西越走越近了，像什么话。”

穆勒条件反射地要叹气，赶快忍住了。

对那两人的来往他知道得更多了，比如施魏因施泰格去阿根廷时梅西独自在家，比如他们竟然交换了手上的那条细绳，现在施魏因施泰格戴着梅西的——那条被穆勒扯得变形了，他当然能认出来。

拉姆整理好了衣服，爬上床来，在穆勒旁边躺下。

“你真的很介意梅西和巴斯蒂来往，是吗？不然，后天我再和巴斯蒂好好谈谈？队里不让他总飞来飞去，可现在梅西竟然找上门了……”

“不说这些了，菲利，睡吧。”穆勒疲倦地说道。

拉姆关了灯，不再说了。他的手搭在穆勒腰上，穆勒背对着他，对此未加理会——他根本就没感觉到，满脑子都是那个Omega。

 

穆勒以为自己至少还能拥有那个和他上床的梅西，至少他还能在这件事上确认他和梅西的关系。但在他准备从慕尼黑机场出发时，他见到梅西迎面走来，他抱着一只穿巴萨球衣的灰色小熊，施魏因施泰格的手搭在梅西背上。

见到他们一同出现的瞬间，穆勒连路都不会走了，仿佛他看着的不是两个人，而是噩梦在他眼前变成现实。

但梅西看着他笑了。

穆勒这才发现自己错得有多离谱。他原以为梅西只是冷感，却不知道他对自己怀有恶意。他的笑容得意，他毫不在乎地向穆勒心上捅着刀子，他很高兴看到穆勒沮丧、失落、手足无措，并还要继续给他难堪，梅西明知道他要去巴塞罗那，还问他要去哪里。

梅西让他失望过许多次，对他的好意和接近也拒绝过很多次，但这是穆勒第一次清楚地感觉到他的恶意，梅西的做法彰显着对他的轻蔑和侮辱。这等同于背叛。

他从未来慕尼黑探望穆勒哪怕一次，甚至穆勒自己都没敢如此设想过，他以为梅西就是这样的人，认定了他不会为任何人这样做。可现在他竟然特意跑来探望一个插足于他们中间的人，一个第三者、局外人。

他们醉酒那晚的初遇，他们一次次的争执与和好，他无数次给与梅西的快感和高潮——难道他都忘了吗？那些过去对他来说不意味任何东西吗？

如果梅西对他从来都没有兴趣呢？

穆勒忽然睁开眼。他明知自己一直渴望占有他，却狠下心来故意一次次忽略他，让他嫉妒、难堪、焦躁不安。

 

因为上一次机场的相遇，穆勒甚至不敢去找梅西了。现在赛程紧，他不想被梅西挡在门外，还要为此影响心情。他没去巴塞罗那，却没想到在慕尼黑遇见梅西了。他们在餐厅里碰面，梅西和施魏因施泰格一起走进来。梅西摘下围巾，他的脖子和锁骨上落着大片吻痕。

见到他们发生关系的铁证，穆勒第一反应竟然不是愤怒，而是难以置信——梅西的身体是他的，只有他能在上面留下吻痕，只有他能舔咬梅西的身体、刻下印记，证明他是自己所有。他怎么能让另一个人这样做？

穆勒说不出话。离开餐厅时，他从平坦的地面向外走去，脑海中的自己却在不管不顾地狂奔。那条路上都是泥石和沙，灌木和陷阱，他跌跌撞撞地跑着，脚和腿都被石块刮坏。但这根本不能为他带来疼痛。

他在餐厅门口等着拉姆，目光在面前的街道上扫着。一切都没变，依然如旧的马路和店面，播放广告的大屏幕，穿梭不息的车流。人们在他面前匆忙走过，神采奕奕，或面无表情。穆勒觉得他们都是行尸走肉，没有人能体会到与他相同的感觉，只有他一人格格不入，只有他自己的世界被洪水海啸侵袭。

 

最初，梅西让他上瘾，后来，穆勒只想伤害他。

如果他的话不能对梅西造成伤害，那就没必要说出口。同样，行事也是如此。

他对梅西有多上瘾，就有多想伤害他。他想让梅西痛苦，嫉妒，让他感受到同样的心如刀割，这是他应得的下场。

眼睁睁看着他和施魏因施泰格成为朋友、炮友，开始约会、恋爱，穆勒仿佛在见证自己受辱的过程。梅西就是这样伤害他的，阿根廷人不要成就，也不为名利，他只想要专心去做让穆勒痛苦这件事，这就是他和别人上床、恋爱的理由。

穆勒知道，他是故意这样做的。这样的梅西卑劣又无聊，所以才会用这种下流的方法报复自己。

在已然太迟的时刻，穆勒发现他对阿根廷人上瘾太深了。他不该这样在乎梅西，更不能让他得逞。他要拆散他们，要让梅西可怜兮兮地继续被自己一个人干。他不是没为此做出过努力，他和梅西争吵、威胁对方，他给施魏因施泰格介绍新的约会对象、在他面前污蔑梅西，但全无效果。

可笑的是，这时穆勒却还在维护他，在场上为梅西挡了一脚飞铲，教训对梅西出言不逊的队友，更不用提他还找了马丁内斯的麻烦，毕竟是他在赛场上飞铲梅西的。

那时穆勒发现自己真的疯了。他为一个其他队的人报复自己的队友，并认为这种报复理所应当，不需要愧疚。这不仅是疯，而且还蠢——他做的这些事梅西根本就不知道，而且梅西给他的回报也不合理：穆勒见到梅西坐在施魏因施泰格腿上、主动吻他，后来还撞见那两人上床。

所有梅西愿意为施魏因施泰格做的事，他都没为自己做过。他从不主动吻穆勒，那些轻易说给施魏因施泰格听的话，穆勒每次都要逼得他快哭出来，梅西才肯说。

他不能容忍梅西不断挑战他的底线。于是，在撞见他和施魏因施泰格上床的第二天，穆勒好好地威胁了梅西一番，他用两人的关系威胁对方，梅西气得肩膀发抖，一双眼恨恨地盯着他。穆勒已经很久没见过这样有血有肉的梅西了，上一次他见到Omega的眼睛袒露出原本的样子，还是他们上床时——那已经过去很久了。现在他再一次露出这幅模样，却是为了施魏因施泰格。

他们的谈话没有结果，最后各自恼火地离开了。穆勒走过走廊转弯时正好遇见施魏因施泰格，穆勒瞪了他一眼，心中巴不得能拉住他打一架，让他鼻青脸肿——让他知道里奥究竟是谁的东西。

 

穆勒还是心软了。他没有对施魏因施泰格捅破这件事，于是梅西继续猖狂下去。他不仅一次次为施魏因施泰格主动跑来慕尼黑，甚至还开车来接喝醉的“恋人”和他的队友回家。

在穆勒看不到的时候，梅西和那个人怎么折腾他都可以暂时忽略，但这次他们在自己面前做出恩恩爱爱的模样，穆勒无法再忍下去。

他开始挑衅梅西，口不择言，说了很多难听的话。但他仍没吐露出最想问的那句——为什么明明你什么都知道、却装作一无所知？

梅西一直在耍他。他从来就没把穆勒当成同等的人看待。自己对他来说更像是打发时间的。梅西只接受穆勒带给他的欢愉，却对穆勒的需求置若罔闻。穆勒想要梅西的回应，想和他有交流，梅西却从头到尾一直在拒绝他。现在，他有了新的情人，就把自己丢到一旁，让穆勒眼睁睁看着，他努力了三年都没得到的东西，是如何被一个认识刚刚三个月的人轻易得到的。

无论那天喝没喝酒，他都无法不失控。在车上他对梅西冷嘲热讽，下了车还对他大喊大叫，可在他被格策拉进房子后，穆勒立刻后悔了，想收回自己的话，他想追出去，让里奥听他解释——他不是这个意思，他只是难受。

他满心后悔地睡着了。但他的梦补偿了他。穆勒梦见了他所知道的最好的早上。

他在沙发上醒来，看着梅西坐在一旁玩手机，一面克制着不笑出声来，唯恐惊醒了自己。梅西就在沙发上坐着，没有去其他房间，他要呆在穆勒身边，不让恋人离开他的视线，也要让对方一睁开眼就能看见他。

梦中的自己和梅西似乎恋爱了。那是只属于他们的早上，他们恋爱的第一天，穆勒从没奢望过连清晨都会有这么美好的模样。

但醒来后，穆勒知道的第一件事，就是梅西和施魏因施泰格确定恋爱关系了。他们在网上甜甜蜜蜜地晒出照片，而穆勒感冒了，晕晕沉沉，还磕破了头，鲜血直流。他印象中那天是个阴天，狂风咆哮，如同哀嚎，让他坐立难安，他紧紧捂住耳朵、恨不得晕过去。

被格策送去医院后，穆勒在晕沉中醒来几次，他见到施魏因施泰格搂着梅西接吻，见到梅西在和颜悦色地与格策说话。

谁都能得到梅西的温柔和好意，只有他不能。

穆勒再次睡着了。他在梦中祈祷、哀求、坐立难安。让他上瘾的东西在梦中诅咒他，让他无法面对他人，不敢面对自己。他在梦中听见遥远的叫喊声，不多久，那声音变成哭泣，它嚎啕大哭，像滚油上的动物。

每次他要晕晕沉沉睡去时都会被自己弄醒。他断断续续地咳嗽，嗓子被剜开一样的疼。房中闷闷的，他想打开窗户让冷风刮进来好能透透气，但那样只会让他病情加重。

半醒半睡时，他见到梅西在床边坐着。

这原本是他们的秘密，是他们共同隐秘的负担和欢愉，梅西应该和他一起承担这件事、继续走下去。他们是有过快乐的，穆勒甚至标记过他，他们怎么可能沦落到今天这种地步？

梅西知道他对穆勒意味着什么。穆勒需要他，无法离开他，梅西明知如此，却仍旧愉悦地将他拉下水面。他渴求呼吸。里奥却只让他沉得更深，甚至享受穆勒窒息的痛苦。

他默许了梅西。默许了他的恶毒和居心叵测。

他病着，不想、也没力气和他生气了。

梅西在身旁坐着。穆勒伸出手去，后者仍旧躲开了。

“你知道，菲利普……”

他没说完话，拉姆已经快步走进病房了。

他还是没能告诉里奥，菲利普从来都不是他的男朋友，他想要的只有里奥。

 

想解决梅西带来的困境并非易事。穆勒还没下定决心和他撕破脸，他无法预料后果，再者，他也需要考虑到拉姆。尤其在拉姆开始逐渐怀疑的情况下。

穆勒对梅西愤怒却束手无策，甚至连彻底放弃Omega也做不到。他中毒太深，甚至感觉一旦远离梅西，他就开始不断失去。他不知道丢失的东西是什么，但他一天天暴躁起来，原本的生活都被打乱。

他可以拥有很多东西，得到很多东西，唯独没有快乐和真实。

原本拉姆还会劝劝他，但后来他逐渐开始怀疑。穆勒心虚，也不敢和他说太多。他不想让拉姆知道这件事——尽管不是那么喜欢，但菲利普是最好的结婚人选。他和自己一样是拜仁和德国队的成员，他们相识多年、交情不浅，更重要的是，他让穆勒想起梅西。无论是外形、性格，还是年纪和做事风格，他都是穆勒能找到的和梅西最相像的人。

 

每向下滑落一次，穆勒都会认为这就是谷底。

难不成，梅西和施魏因施泰格还会认真吗？想想这两个人、想想他们的身份，这怎么可能。

他不相信，于是现实就偏不让他顺心，将不可能发生的事摆到他眼前，对他百般嘲讽。

那两人不仅恋爱顺利，甚至还在打算标记和备孕。

在得知施魏因施泰格打算标记梅西时，穆勒忽然爆发，痛打了施魏因施泰格一顿。梅西是他的，怎么能被别人标记？

这仅仅是个开始，打击接踵而至。先是梅西疑似有孕，然后是双方父母见面，两人办订婚宴。

就连穆勒两次在他们恋爱期间强上了梅西、披露他们曾睡了好几年的事实，也没能拆散他和施魏因施泰格。

他手里一张牌也没有了。施魏因施泰格已经知道真相，却还是和梅西如胶似漆，甚至提前了订婚和结婚的计划。

穆勒以为在接二连三的打击之后，他应该已经麻木了才对。但在施魏因施泰格穿着梅西为他挑选的衣服出现在更衣室时，穆勒觉得这已经超出他的承受能力了。

施魏因施泰格全然不将穆勒放在眼里。他赢了，而穆勒仿佛浑身的肌肉都被撕裂，可他不能踉跄，不能后退，他要继续昂着头，不让施魏因施泰格在他身上发现软弱。

他感觉自己早已四分五裂。那种迷茫和无所适从带来的疼痛甚至反应在身体上。他尽量挺直背脊，直视前方，装作他不在意，但鲜冷的空气冲击着他皮开肉绽的伤口，他无法假装痛苦不存在。

他害怕知道梅西和那个人的事，却又不得不追逐着、关注着。他在网络上焦躁、急切地搜索着有关梅西的一切信息。整个过程中他一直是嫉妒的，厌恶的，痛苦的。厌恶梅西，也厌恶这样挫败的自己。

他要找出梅西丑陋不堪的证据，他要找出梅西爱过他的证据。

他很少能如愿以偿，唯一能被轻易满足的是愤怒和煎熬。他对梅西的厌恶一步步加深，却渴望梅西会爱他爱到无法自拔。他忘了自己已经在网络上搜索了多久，固执地沉溺在自己制造的痛苦中。

穆勒打算放弃了。他已经没有再坚持下去的理由了，梅西眼看着要成为别人的东西，和他再没有关联。既然如此，除了放弃还能怎么做。

他决定了，他不要梅西了。所以从现在开始，梅西给他的折磨和苦难也都不重要了，他们充满嫉妒、憎恶、互相伤害的关系也可以终结了，他再也不用一次次原谅梅西的冷漠和傲慢，这条路已经走到尽头了。

新的开始听上去像饱满的果子一样甘美，对穆勒来说却酸涩又干瘪。他试着要忘掉梅西，但却发现这不过是另一种折磨自己的方法。

与放弃梅西带来的煎熬相比，他宁愿忍受梅西与他人恋爱的折磨。

 

忍无可忍时，穆勒对俱乐部提到施魏因施泰格和梅西的关系，他的本意只是想让他们收敛些。他不想再见到施魏因施泰格穿着他和梅西一起涂画的衣服，不想看到他护腿板上小小的“L.M.”字样，不想听他再提到梅西。但穆勒没想到拉姆会从中作梗。事情忽然失控，梅西掉进舆论的漩涡，最终不得不和施魏因施泰格分手。

在两人彻底分开后，穆勒确实感觉到一丝轻松，但同时还有一种不知从何而来的沉重缠着他。

后来，他干了梅西。他什么也没得到。

 

穆勒想要的顺利复合并没马上发生，他等了很久，久到阿根廷人生下一个孩子之后，他们的关系还是不牢固。

原本他不屑于为梅西做任何事，原本他随随便便就可以和梅西上床，现在却要照看他和别人的孩子，甚至还要做饭、收拾家务，要不情不愿地做这么多、才能把他哄回来。

最终，梅西对穆勒无所谓的态度，促成了他们的“复合。穆勒如愿以偿干到梅西怀上他们的孩子，然后眼见孩子被流掉，而梅西再一次离开他，与拉基蒂奇恋爱、订婚。

就像当年他和施魏因施泰格的噩梦重新发生了一遍。

不同的是，这一次，穆勒不再只因为独占欲想要夺回梅西。

 

那个赛季原本很顺利，穆勒的生活中也有许多有趣的事。他的朋友拉着他出去玩，还给他介绍约会对象，他为快结婚的朋友帮忙，跑前跑后。这让他的生活看起来十分热闹，他有一种自己仍旧很年轻的感觉——虽说他原本就是个年轻人。

他知道一切都好。但就是在这种时候，因为梅西的缺席，那些轻松都变了味道。

他参加朋友的婚礼。回家后，他看着灰暗的云层，奇怪为什么他连发泄怒火都不能，可他究竟又是在为什么生气呢？

他迟缓地走近房子，莫名地感觉冷。寒意钻进皮肤，像难以言说的疾病，让他无法表述，不能开口。

穆勒原本以为不会有这样黑暗阴冷的地方存在，但现在他就在这里。他在地底，在空气沉闷、泥土濡湿的天堂。

他可以逃走，但他不想。在这没有光明、没有时间、没有食物、没有水源的地方，他知道伤害他的是什么，他愿意接受那些伤害，他已经不可能离开了。

原来这就是受苦。那些情人之间的折磨都是真的。

一个任他如何挣扎厮打也岿然不动的世界，面对它他只有无望。他要如何打破不能被打破的东西。

穆勒开始了漫长的陷落。他逐渐丢掉了许多情绪，他不沮丧，不愤怒，不失望，也不会感觉孤独，更没有复杂的情绪。他只是忽然发现，他没有理由快乐。他不想在明天早上睁开眼，他不想见到下一个阴天、晴天、雨天，他不想再尝试任何食物，他不想再看见任何东西，无论是日出、雨水、派对或坟墓。他不想要任何人，只想逃离，逃去一个没有人认识他的地方，这样，他的失败、难堪与悔恨才会消失。

他认输，还不行吗？他去求梅西，还不行吗？他跪下来求他，让他不要结婚、留在自己身边……

他爱他。穆勒崩溃地对自己承认。他喜欢梅西，他爱他。

从第一晚见到他开始。

 

 

 

第二十章

 

穆勒花了十年追逐一个人，对他死缠烂打，为了留住他，光明正大和卑劣下流的手段都用过。

第十一年到来时，穆勒开始躲着他。

新年后他和里奥被邀请出席同一场商业活动，穆勒一眼也不敢看他。

他要证明自己不会再对里奥纠缠，他要证明自己确实爱着他、对他的爱和在意比满足私欲更加重要，所以他必须躲开。

在众人都看着他时，穆勒才望了过去，短暂的注视将他的忧虑全部打消。里奥过得很好，在没有自己扰乱他的生活时，他如愿以偿地成为那个自由无惧的梅西。他的状态好得出奇，他耀眼得让穆勒慌乱。

穆勒将里奥的快乐和转变归功到自己身上，是因为他的离开，里奥才这样轻松的。

出席活动的还有特尔施特根，穆勒看见他们在一旁闲聊，说说笑笑。曾经穆勒嫉妒任何与里奥接近的人，他气梅西和队友亲密，气他在庆祝时跳到队友身上，更不用说他的那两任男友。

现在，穆勒已经不敢嫉妒了，里奥不是他的，与他毫无干系，他连嫉妒的资格都没有。

他没有变得宽容，他只是认清事实了。对里奥而言，他不是情人也不是恋人，连陌路人都不如。

在活动结束之前，特尔施特根特意过来和穆勒说了会儿话。穆勒没有主动去找他，怕里奥会认为他接近特尔施特根是为了打听私事。

这会儿国家队队友主动走过来，两人聊了几句，穆勒没向他问起里奥。他们谈起的自然是国家队和熟人。说了一会儿，特尔施特根问他拉姆是否真的会在明年退役。

“刚刚我和里奥还说这个了。”他补充道。

听到他如此亲昵地叫梅西“里奥”，穆勒的感觉就像是，某种珍视的宝物被他人随便放在手中把玩一样。他露出笑容，对自己嘲笑特尔施特根的无知。如果他知道他和里奥的关系，那将是多么有趣的场景。

他的思绪回到两人的谈话上，他们正说到拉姆的退役计划。

“不是明年，是今年，很快了。”穆勒答道。

“他改变主意了？”特尔施特根不解。

“他会的。”穆勒笑道。

下三滥的事他做了不止一件，也不必计较再多一件了。

 

活动在慕尼黑举办。结束后，穆勒驱车回家，在黑暗的路途中满心沉重，意气风发。只要离开梅西，他就还是那个无所畏惧的自己。

毕竟，除了里奥，他什么也不怕。除了里奥，什么也不能让他动心。

活动刚一结束他就离开了，一分钟也没耽搁下去。尽管惦念着里奥，但他也不必再做那种看着对方背影发呆的样子了。

那是从前的穆勒才会做的事。那时的穆勒对痛苦上了瘾，对纠缠不清、只能为他带来煎熬的人情有独钟。他时而陷入滚烫的激情，时而以一己之私将对方逼向绝路，只为证明他有伤害里奥的权力，和他在里奥心中的重要程度。

穆勒可以很冷静，唯独涉及到里奥时情绪变得激烈又起伏不定。偶尔他的疯狂戴着平和的面具，但多数时候，他连伪装都不要。他的爱情扭曲了，他也跟着一起扭曲就好。

他病了，不会好起来的。

没了里奥，他更不用费心痊愈了。

 

穆勒答应了父母他今天会回家。现在是新年假期，他和弟弟都回到父母家里。弟弟已经有了孩子，对小孩没耐心的穆勒现在整天哄着他，父母诧异地发现他竟然很擅长带孩子。对此穆勒解释他只是碰巧有这种天赋，父母不可能被他蒙混过去，但他不想说，旁人也不好追问。

假期闲来无事时，他和家里人一起看电视。他总是会调到西甲的频道去，如果没有巴萨的比赛，他会找到提及巴萨的体育评论节目或是赛事回放。

他喜欢的人在屏幕上出现，他在场上奔跑，偶尔喘着粗气走上几步，捋着头发，或和队友说话。他的进球从不能让穆勒激动。穆勒知道他什么都能做到。

家人对此疑惑不解，问他总看西甲干什么。穆勒不在自己家里，也不想让父母觉得他追着巴萨看，只好收敛了。

 

他生活中最为漫长、煎熬但充满欣喜和期待的篇章结束了。

再不用把里奥当做生活的一部分，再不用将与他见面当做这个月和下个月的期待，他需要新的目标。

新目标索然无味，活脱脱是无趣的成年人才会过的日子。他也要变成他们中的一员了。

接下来的几年他势必是孤身一人，他唯一想做的就是延长他在球场上奔跑的时间，尽可能获得更多冠军。他不能和里奥并肩，但至少不能差得太远。再者，如果有朝一日安德烈知道自己是他父亲，他希望孩子能为他骄傲。

在发现他爱着里奥、发现他成了那个小肉球的父亲之后，穆勒再也不能随心所欲了。他做过很多并不引以为傲的事，也曾明知是错事却还要去做，但他不能再放任自己了。即使爱情和家庭都成了泡影，他也不能让里奥以他为耻，不能让孩子羞于承认他的身份。

他的生活变得规律、严苛，而且无趣。过去的十年被里奥占满，下一个十年只有他自己。

但他不可能循规蹈矩。他要做的第一件事，就是让拉姆离开。用什么方式都好，干不干净都无所谓，他都要尽快完成这件事。唯一可惜的是，现在这件事做起来既没有难度和阻力，也无法调动穆勒的激情和怒火。他只想安静顺利地、如清理落叶一样将那个人赶走。

在那之后，他就可以真正过他无欲无求的日子了。

 

在失魂落魄离开巴塞罗那的第三个月时，穆勒为他刚刚退役的队友举行了送别聚会。

聚会若是在夜里，气氛还能活跃些。但时间不当不正地选在下午三点钟，外面阴着，天色青白，寂寥异常。不仅如此，穆勒还说为了避免人多眼杂，他特意把这地方包下来了，所以只有他们这一小堆人。

这样做听起来像是出于谨慎考虑，但拉姆知道，穆勒只是想让他的送别会更冷清。

就连来参加聚会的队员也不多，只来了十个人，其他人自然是穆勒没通知他们。在拉姆疑惑为什么来客如此少时，穆勒向他笑道：“这就够了。”

拉姆就知道他多余开口。穆勒只是一心想让他难堪罢了。

聚会的气氛很消沉，穆勒也没说几次话，在一旁不声不响地坐着。众人知道他和拉姆只是做做样子，实际上早就闹僵了。虽然是穆勒提议给拉姆办聚会的，但他自己就是一副没兴致的样子，其他人更没必要因为一个已经退役的人故意和穆勒过不去。于是场面更冷清了。

 

拉姆原本打算一年之后退役，但现在他不得不提前离开，提前交出袖标。在俱乐部的最后几个月他过得很不好，如果继续留在拜仁，明年的情况也不见得会有好转。

“你想继续狼狈下去？”两个月前穆勒问他，“你已经在下滑了，你是想站在现在这个高度见好就收，还是要等你滑到更低的地方？”

他话中的鄙夷再明显不过，拉姆听得清楚，却毫无办法。他年纪越来越大，在队里的影响力越来越低，穆勒有能力取代他——而且他已经这样做了。现在的穆勒异常专注于俱乐部，不仅是训练和比赛，他也在利用他在拜仁的地位和影响来干扰拉姆。这几个月的低谷和不顺，都要归功于他。

“其实我们大可不必这样。”

拉姆靠在墙上，双臂交叉抱着，低着头。

对于他的示弱，穆勒并不买账。

“哦，‘我们’最好这样，”穆勒答道，“你知道我为什么这样做。”

“这样步步紧逼——甚至落井下石，你会惹恼我的。”

穆勒觉得拉姆的威胁有趣极了。“都到这个时候了，你就认输吧，菲利——是有了私生子可恶，还是一脚踩得别人流产更让公众愤怒？你总不能不分轻重吧？”

拉姆没答话，也抬不起头。

在这间更衣室里，拉姆不知道多少次质问过穆勒，疑惑他和梅西的关系，或拿出队长的身份和权威打压他，现在他们的位置完全颠倒了。

在这之前，他们曾有过许多轻松的时刻。也是在这间更衣室里，在两人刚恋爱不久时，穆勒常常望着他，在拉姆注意到他的目光后，他又匆匆看向其他地方。

如果不是他一直拿自己当做别人，那些回忆还是很美好的。

“别说的好像你什么都没做错一样。”

“我确实有错，但我不会对你感到抱歉，”穆勒走向门口，“我希望能尽快参加为你送别的聚会，我会愿意帮你张罗的。”

 

两个月后，拉姆提前宣布退役。他的退役仪式简短而且潦草，在这之后穆勒说队友们会为他举办一次告别聚会，但聚会却连人都没凑齐。

穆勒很满意聚会的冷清和消沉。在众人各自离开时，拉姆叫住穆勒，问他现在是不是满意了。

“还可以，不好不坏。”

拉姆望着他异样地笑着。“你就不觉得愧疚？我的所作所为，难道不都是被你激怒的？”

穆勒知道自己做的不对，但他连歉疚的假象也不想做出来，也没必要让谁认为他是个好人。

“不用再说了吧？我要走了。”

拉姆突兀地攥住他的手，“你和梅西又分开了，是吗？”

穆勒不知道他是怎么得到消息的，但穆勒知道他想说什么——他原谅穆勒了，他不计较这一切，他们可以重新开始。

“托马斯……”

穆勒挣脱他的手，他轻轻向回抽，拉姆不敢用力，直到那只手完全脱离他的掌控。他的手僵在半空，穆勒走远了。

 

如愿赶走拉姆，穆勒的满足感却十分有限。这不能弥补什么，但这样一来，在他们失去孩子的那件事上，穆勒至少有所行动了。他不知道对错，可他必须这样做。

他仍旧拥有的另一个孩子在巴塞罗那，穆勒却不能去看他。他的手机里只有上一次照料安德烈时拍下的一些照片和视频，至于安德烈年纪更小的时候，穆勒只有他的一张照片，那天他把安德烈放在餐桌上的盘子里，在他手里放一块西蓝花，把他和食物摆在一起。

穆勒后悔没有在安德烈小时候拍下更多照片，也后悔之前的几年没能好好对待他。每次想起安德烈他度觉得后悔，但这时候已经不能再见到孩子了。

 

天气转暖时，他随队去巴塞罗那踢比赛。他见到了里奥，只是既不能和他说话，也不能盯着他，于是见了面也和没见一样。当晚拜仁住在巴塞罗那没走，第二天晚上全队再一起离开，直接去另一座城市参加活动。

中午时穆勒出门了，想闲逛一会儿，打发去机场前的漫长时光。他乘出租车去了不远处的商场，下车后，他发现旁边有一座美术馆，于是打算过去看看，但只走了几步，就见到里奥和安德烈迎面走出来。

那是座美术馆是面向儿童的，里奥刚带安德烈去转了转，一出门就碰上穆勒。

穆勒站在路中间一动不动，看看里奥，又看看安德烈。他想抱安德烈想得不行，也想亲亲他，听他说话。

见到来人是他，里奥一时也没想好该如何反应。

德国人直直地盯着安德烈。孩子注意到他的目光，好奇地看了看穆勒，然后笑了。孩子可能已经忘了他，但对安德烈来说，他是个看着眼熟的人。

他这一笑，穆勒再忍不住了。里奥正带着孩子走过他身旁，穆勒蹲下去，向安德烈伸出手。安德烈歪了歪头，然后就高兴地扑了过来。穆勒紧紧抱着他，大气都不敢喘。

“你还记得我吗，安德烈？”

穆勒在他脸上连连亲着，安德烈笑着在他怀里扭来扭去。

里奥还在一旁站着。穆勒抱着孩子站起来，迟疑地看着他。里奥看看安德烈，看看一旁的泥浆，说他去喝杯东西，过一会儿再回来。

里奥向不远处的咖啡馆走去。美术馆旁正好有一小块儿童游乐设施，穆勒带孩子去那边玩，他欣喜地陪着孩子，一面心焦地看着咖啡馆，他怕里奥会太早走出来带走安德烈，但也想再多看里奥一眼。

一个养成了十年的习惯，想改变不会那么容易。

穆勒陪安德烈玩着，过了一会儿，孩子跌了一跤，跑回到穆勒身边要他抱，穆勒帮他揉着膝盖，问他摔疼了没有。

“不疼，上个星期我踩在台阶上，没看到最后一个，然后滑下来，那次也不疼。”

穆勒怜爱地抱着他。只有三四个月不见，孩子就已经会说这么多了。他的模样也和从前不同，头发更长了些，脸颊也没那么圆嘟嘟了。

一想到今天离开后，就不知道下次什么时候才能再见到安德烈，穆勒就觉得无法忍受。他做不到这种事，他不能装作自己没有孩子、一年年地见不到他。

这是他的骨肉，他不能一次次错过孩子的成长，至少，每个月让他见安德烈一次。

里奥不会愿意的。穆勒焦急地想着。

除非，他去找孩子时，可以让里奥避开和他见面。

穆勒看到了刚刚里奥的表情，他知道这三个月对他来说什么都不是，什么都没变，他对穆勒没有心软，没有退步，也没有留恋和思念。里奥仍旧厌恶他，看也不想看他一眼。

即使不能追回恋人，他至少应该有见孩子的权利。

里奥从咖啡馆走出来了。穆勒抱起安德烈向他走去，询问是否能每个月都来见见孩子。里奥的第一反应就是拒绝，但穆勒立刻说出条件，他可以不和里奥碰面，他去巴塞罗那探望孩子时，可以从保姆手里把孩子接走，送回来时也是如此。

“我不想惹你生气。”穆勒说道。

从前为了把里奥骗回来好继续和他上床，穆勒没少装出顺从的模样来。但这次，他的态度不再是假装——穆勒都不知道原来他能这样温柔。那句话不是个保证，只是表达他的态度和愿望，他是真的不想也不敢再让里奥气恼，甚至这次谈话他也精简了词句，以免里奥不情愿地花更多时间和他相处。

穆勒没能说上很久。里奥说他需要时间详细考虑。

“我不会骚扰你的，我会提前通知你，保证你每次都不用见到我……”他赶快补充道。

里奥点点头，示意他听到了，他拉着孩子正要走，安德烈忽然跑回去，抱住穆勒的腿，扬起脸来。

“我要回家了，托马斯，再亲亲我。”

他竟对自己撒娇，穆勒大喜过望，抱起孩子不住吻着。安德烈搂着穆勒的脖子，也是不想松开的样子。他刚刚玩得很开心，里奥很少陪他玩这么久。

“让我来看看他吧，里奥……”穆勒乞求道。

孩子热热的小脸贴在他的耳朵上。穆勒出于本能地不想放开他，甚至里奥来强行抱走孩子时，德国人都没能第一时间松手，直到里奥开始用力，穆勒才放开安德烈。

里奥抱走了孩子，说会给他答复的。

 

几个星期后，穆勒在细雨中走下车，心中埋怨着自己竟然忘了给孩子带伞，一面走进里奥的庭院。

穆勒的巴塞罗那之行第一次这样轻快。他没有野心、渴望与怒火，也没有怀疑和惴惴不安。与里奥甚至都不会见面，他当然不需要太多情绪。他只为孩子而来，目标单纯又专注。

他刚走进院落，安德烈就跑了过来，他穿着小斗篷形状的雨衣，小小的雨靴“啪嗒啪嗒”地踩在雨里，他在院子里玩了半天，雨靴早就脏了，脸上也被溅了泥点，穆勒觉得这样的安德烈可爱极了。

“托马斯——”

他欢快地跑过来，穆勒不顾他身上的雨水抱起孩子，在他脸上吻了又吻。

安德烈身后是等待多时的保姆，他拿着一大一小两个书包，说安德烈的东西都在里面，并问他还需不需要其他什么，穆勒回答不用。对他道谢后，穆勒向房子的几扇窗中扫了一遍，但反光的玻璃阻隔了视线，根本看不见室内。

穆勒带着孩子离开了。

里奥同意他每两个月来见孩子一次。穆勒最开始欣喜若狂，但很快就想得寸进尺地问里奥能不能把每两个月改成每个月，可这样无异于得了便宜还卖乖，他对里奥也不该讨价还价。

这两个月里穆勒好好查了查巴塞罗那可以带孩子玩的地方，并在当地买了辆车，安装好了儿童座椅。虽说每两个月才用一次，但这样总归更方便些。

穆勒是接到里奥的消息后按时赶过来的。自从里奥说同意他来看孩子之后，穆勒就一直在等这条信息，直到这周终于收到了。

他赶到巴塞罗那，第一天接走孩子，第三天晚上送回去。他知道他去接送孩子时里奥一直在家里，但穆勒根本没见到他。虽说他们是这样约定的，可穆勒心里还是有些期待，以为他们即使不能说话，他也可以远远地看里奥一眼，或者里奥会过来对孩子道别。可里奥完全按照约定行事，正像他们最初所说的那样，全程留在房子里，双方根本不打照面。

 

陪伴孩子的三天，穆勒满足极了。上一次这样快乐，还是里奥同意和他去滑雪那次。但一旦到了孩子要回家的时候，穆勒消沉极了。两个月的期盼和来巴塞罗那途中时的轻松都不翼而飞，他又要和孩子分开了，一等就是两个月。

这几天他给安德烈买了许多东西，收拾好那些东西搬到车上时，穆勒已经开始想下一次过来要带孩子去哪里玩了。

送安德烈到家后，穆勒不舍地抱着他吻了吻，然后才看着安德烈蹦蹦跳跳跑进房子。

 

穆勒知道梅西对他的态度，所以两个月后再去接孩子时，也没指望能见到他。

但这次，穆勒却刚刚停下车就看到了里奥，他正站在院子里和人说话，似乎是匆匆走出来迎接客人的，还没来得及请他进去。保姆正带着安德烈在院子里玩，见来了客人，安德烈也不玩了，手中拿着玩具车摆弄，一面好奇地歪着头打量那个人。

是施魏因施泰格。

穆勒硬着头皮走进院落，每走一步都觉得自己不受欢迎的外人身份更加明显。里奥见到他，目光飘了过来，施魏因施泰格也回头看。他们都没说话，只有安德烈高兴地扑上来，叫着托马斯我好想你。

见到是他，施魏因施泰格有些惊讶，但也没有更多表示，平淡地打了声招呼。穆勒不知所措地抱着安德烈，目光无法落在施魏因施泰格身上，更不能看着里奥。保姆回房子里取安德烈的东西，一去一回不到半分钟，穆勒感觉受尽了煎熬。

孩子是他的，里奥却不愿和他说话，可里奥旧日的情人竟然出现在他家，光明正大地来探望他、和他聊天说笑。

与施魏因施泰格相比，穆勒觉得自己像个笑话。他在里奥身上花费了多了几倍的时间，可得到的回报却不到施魏因施泰格的百分之一。

上一次与施魏因施泰格见面，穆勒还在他面前和里奥争吵，认为里奥是特意偷偷跑去见他的。那时的穆勒早忘了身份和脸面，大喊大叫，歇斯底里，认定了施魏因施泰格是来破坏他和梅西的。

现在两人再次见面，别说吵架，穆勒连和他说话都没底气。他惊讶，也有些难过，但没资格生气，再沮丧也只得忍着。

保姆把孩子的东西拿出来给他，里奥带着施魏因施泰格走进房子，穆勒抱着孩子向车上走。

安德烈哼起了歌。为他系安全带时，穆勒再次吻了他。至少安德烈是他的，至少他还有慰藉，里奥给了他孩子……这大概就是全部了。

 

自从知道施魏因施泰格和梅西恋爱以来，这些年穆勒看施魏因施泰格就没顺眼过。那时他和梅西如胶似漆，穆勒不止一次被他们二人气得暴跳如雷，但现在施魏因施泰格已经去了曼联，也从国家队退役了，这样一来，无论是和巴萨还是阿根廷比赛，穆勒都不用心烦他会和里奥走近了。

毕竟，现在留在拜仁和国家队的，戴着队长袖标和里奥握手、和他一起比赛的，是穆勒，而不是施魏因施泰格。

所以就算他偷偷去见了里奥又怎么样？而且里奥已经说过，他不会再接受别人，施魏因施泰格就更不可能——总之，无论两人有没有旧情复燃，穆勒都要对自己说他们没有可能。

没了对手和情敌，而里奥又已对他拒绝得彻彻底底，穆勒已经没什么可怕的，也不用暴躁、惊慌、乱发脾气。

 

德国与阿根廷的友谊赛踢得中规中矩。到了第八十分钟时，因为一次铲球和不当判罚，双方的两名年轻球员推搡起来，穆勒赶快跑过去，把自己人拉回来，挡到身后，不让他再惹麻烦，并要求队友们赶快散开，继续比赛。

比赛已经接近尾声，踢完了剩下的十分钟后，双方离场，穆勒、梅西和两队起了冲突的队员在通道里聊了几句，两个队长都不想把事情闹大，说几句客气话打发过去，但年轻人还是气盛，一脸不认错的模样，说过几句，他们很快被各自的队长赶回更衣室了。

“回去我和他谈，今天不是你们的错，一踢得急了就什么都顾不过来……”穆勒说。

“也是我们太心急了……”

两人说着客套话，像是完全忘了他们原本的关系。让里奥意外的是，穆勒一句私事都没提，他没说到孩子，也没问里奥最近怎么样，他们平平常常地道别，各自离开了。

穆勒的处事方式和态度都让里奥惊讶。不到一年之前，他还因为施魏因施泰格对自己发疯，对孩子大吵大嚷，现在却像是换了一个人。

看来，和他断绝来往确实是个好主意，他比从前理智多了也冷静多了，只不过是一两年前时，穆勒还是那个会和对手争吵的人，现在他却成了队长，还开始平息事端了。

里奥虽然惊讶，但也不至于就此对穆勒改观。

 

里奥听说过一些传闻，一些穆勒和某些人走近、似乎在恋爱或者约会的传闻。那些照片都算不上真凭实据，只是两人同时出现在某个地方罢了。里奥的手指从屏幕中的照片上滑过，心中默念着这还不够好，穆勒应该马上和其他人结婚才对——他现在不是已经变得很招人喜欢了吗？为什么不直接和谁结个婚、然后把自己和安德烈都忘得干净些？

在同意穆勒和孩子见面过去半年后，里奥开始后悔了。安德烈越来越大，他迟早会奇怪他和穆勒的关系，而小孩子又不适宜知道真相，谁知道他们什么时候就会忽然说漏嘴？

但直接拒绝穆勒，里奥感觉过于残忍。里奥知道和孩子分别是什么感受，他对安德烈还没有付出百分之百的爱、就已经这样舍不得他了，穆勒那样珍视他，给了他探视安德烈的权利然后又忽然收回，他绝不会同意。

就在里奥犹豫是否要做出决定时，他和穆勒在一个慈善活动上遇到了。他们照旧做出和对方不熟的样子，也没打招呼。

在离开时，他们凑巧坐了同一个电梯。里奥走进去之后才注意是他，两人都没说话，里奥还指望着再进来一个人时，电梯门缓缓关上了。

穆勒谨慎地让目光向下落去。他不能开口说话，他知道里奥不想听，他只会惹得里奥不耐烦。

他少有地静默着，直到电梯忽然摇晃一下，突兀地停住了。电梯中黑漆漆的，连应急灯都没亮。

里奥试着按通话键，但没有回应。他们的手机也没有信号，两人只能等着。穆勒用手机照明看了一遍电梯里的注意事项，继续徒劳地尝试和外界联络。

过了七八分钟后，通话按钮终于起作用了，对方问他们现在情况如何，并说会马上派人来修理，让他们不用担心。

里奥不担心，只是等得烦了。他在地上坐下，穆勒守在通话键旁站着。

按灭手机，他们在黑暗中继续沉默，彼此看不到对方的表情，只能知道对方大体在什么位置。穆勒最开始谨慎又克制，但很快，他悄悄地开心起来。眩晕在脑中飘荡，心中满是奇妙的感觉。里奥就在他身旁不远处，这是自那夜分手之后，他们唯一一次单独“相处”。

曾经他们有过那么多次亲密，性事对他们来说也习以为常，现在却连单独相处的机会都十分珍贵。

一种不合情理、也无法实施的热切悄然袭来，那些热烈的词句就在舌尖上晃着。他想说话，告诉他喜欢的人，这些话太珍贵，所以他只能说一遍。但那些句子只在穆勒脑海中打转，哪一句他都说不出口。

“你没事吧？”他问道，“身上有没有不舒服？”

“我没事。”里奥回答。

他们的对话到这里就算是结束了。穆勒也知道他不该再问了。

如果是从前就好了。哪怕他们吵一架，哪怕里奥生气了、毫无道理地指责他一顿，也好过现在……

电梯忽然晃了一下。穆勒没站稳，跟着抖了抖。怔了一秒，他忽然向里奥那边凑过去，抓着里奥的胳膊让他站起来。

“站着，后背贴到……”

穆勒怕电梯下滑，正要让里奥靠着厢体站稳，还没等告诉他弯曲膝盖，电梯陡然向下滑了一块，穆勒惊惧地抱住里奥，让他紧紧贴在电梯壁上。

“屈膝，向下蹲一点——”

话没说完，电梯又一次下滑。穆勒牢牢抱着他，惊得浑身冷汗。好在电梯只下滑了几秒钟就再次停下了。

“没事了，没事了……”穆勒心有余悸地在里奥耳边说着。

“你快站好了，贴到电梯上。”里奥催促他，怕电梯会再次下滑，如果穆勒不采取正确的姿势很容易发生危险。

“不急，”穆勒所答非所问地回了句，他抬头望着，“不会有事了，我们原本就只在五楼，现在怎么也快到一楼了，别担心了，里奥，你站好了……”

一不留神，他又话唠起来。注意到时，穆勒立刻闭嘴，他还抱着里奥，一面留神听着。

“一楼下面还有两层停车场呢，你快站好了！”里奥催促道。

话音刚落，外面响起重重的敲打声，维修人员问他们是否在这里，两人立刻回答了。

电梯滑到了一二楼中间，维修人员开始撬电梯门，花了十几分钟才完全打开。穆勒托着里奥让他先被外面的人拉上去，然后自己也爬出去了。

酒店的负责人和活动方立刻对他们道歉，紧张地询问他们身体是否感觉不适。两人都回答没事，然后被紧张的接待人员送到为他们各自准备的车上，两人分头去了机场。

他们都是和自己队伍的工作人员一起来的，从电梯刚一出来身边就围满了人，也来不及好好说话或道别，各自仓促离开了。

 

穆勒会做出这样的举动，里奥并不很意外。

与其说是否会“感到”意外，不如说里奥对他的印象一直有种模糊感。里奥不喜欢他，于是也不会认真去考虑穆勒是什么样的人，是否会做出什么样的事。在与他断了来往后，穆勒对于他甚至有种从未存在过的感觉，顶多像一粒沙从身边滑过，或某种里奥从不在乎的模糊符号，里奥懒得去想他。

电梯中的那一幕不意味着什么。里奥对他没有感觉，他感谢穆勒在意他的安全，但这种在意并不是里奥渴求的东西。被穆勒帮忙的感觉，类似被某个人伤害后、那人又回来为你缝伤口。虽然并不完全相同，但道理不变，里奥不会为此就对他感激涕零、或者失忆。

安德烈爬到里奥腿上坐着，玩着里奥的手。

和他说话时，孩子抬起头看他，扬着脸，大大的眼睛望着里奥，对他说他刚刚脚磕到沙发上了。孩子并没觉得疼，他只是想让里奥和他亲近。里奥握着安德烈的脚丫给他揉着。

里奥有时对孩子很没耐心，这样一来，安德烈反而很听话，生怕惹他生气。孩子很爱闹，但不会调皮捣蛋，现在他唯一让里奥不耐烦的一件事，就是他偶尔会问什么时候能见到托马斯。

“你很喜欢他？”里奥问。

“对呀，托马斯很爱陪我玩，他——他还会用手上的小布偶和我说话……他还给小布偶换了眼睛呢。”

这倒确实是穆勒能做出来的事，里奥自己可不会在手上套个布偶陪孩子说话玩。安德烈说的小布偶原来的眼睛是黑色的，他不喜欢，穆勒就去淘了一对亮亮的动物眼睛纽扣，换下旧的、把新的缝上了。想换布偶的纽扣眼睛这事，安德烈也对里奥提过两次，里奥都给忘了。

在照顾孩子这件事上，穆勒确实做得比里奥好。保姆也能照顾安德烈，但做本职工作和出于对孩子的爱去照顾孩子，在感觉上当然是完全不同的。

里奥不愿意承认穆勒有优点，但仔细想想——尤其是加上电梯停运的那天，他这人也不算是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

或许是因为他长了几岁年纪？里奥猜测着。他自己倒是深有体会，年纪增长了几岁，对待事情的态度和看法都会产生变化。

 

过了一个半月，穆勒再次来了。这次里奥没让保姆代替自己，而是亲自对他为上次电梯的事道谢。实际上在那件事发生的当天，里奥就给他发信息道谢了。那条信息穆勒一直没删，可留着也没用处，看着那行小字，穆勒开心不起来，心里只有一种遥远的惆怅——他和里奥的距离就是这样了。

这次里奥主动和他说话，穆勒也不惊讶，他知道里奥只是出于礼貌才这样做。

两人平平常常地交谈了几句，穆勒放下为安德烈买的一大箱子玩具和礼物，然后带着孩子走了。

里奥把箱子拉进安德烈的房间里，然后就钻进健身房运动去了。一个小时后，他冲了澡、回到卧室里。拿起手机正要打开，想起穆勒给孩子买的那一大箱东西。现在里奥闲着无聊，不如把东西都拿出来归类放好，有些新的纺织品或者玩具都需要先洗一遍。

他走进孩子的房间，打开箱子，一件件拿出里面的东西。他整理着，继而发现有些衣裤虽然是新的，但穆勒已经清洗过一次了。

他倒是细心，这就免了里奥的麻烦了。

里奥整理了一会儿，感觉身体有些不舒服。他看着手里拿着的小飞机玩具，忽然将它扔了出去、匆忙逃回自己的房间。

他的发情期提前了。

既然穆勒已经不会再来骚扰他，里奥也不再用效力更大的注射抑制剂，改用平常的那种了。

他匆忙打开抽屉，找出抑制剂囫囵吞下，然后躺在床上蜷缩着，等待几分钟后药效发挥作用。

他的发情期因为穆勒忽然提前了。给孩子的那些东西穆勒都整理过、洗涤过，上面会沾着他的信息素也很正常。如果是平时，这些信息素不会对里奥产生影响，但最近里奥放松了警惕，抑制剂也不按时吃，这次忽然感觉到穆勒的信息素，里奥立刻有反应了。

抑制剂会在几分钟之内生效。但这几分钟前所未有地难熬起来。里奥抓着头发，恼怒地发现他发了疯似的想和穆勒上床。他对穆勒当然没好感，但他想要穆勒满足他。

一想到穆勒不知好歹地标记过他，里奥就恼火得不得了。可现在他却恨不得想着穆勒自慰——他要的不是穆勒，而是穆勒的信息素。如果其他人有和穆勒同样的信息素，里奥一定会同意和那人上床。只要不是穆勒就好……只要换个人……

五六分钟过去，身体中的欲望和火热终于逐渐平息，里奥倦怠地躺在床上。

这已经不是里奥第一次发现他在生理上对穆勒有依赖了——并不“经常”，只是“偶尔”。他们上床的次数实在太多，里奥的身体早就接受了他，只有精神还在顽抗。

发情期的热潮褪去，里奥还在床上躺着，脑中思绪纷乱。习惯真是个可怕的东西，他竟然会“习惯”一个自己最厌恶的人。

里奥不会把身体的背叛归罪与自己——这自然都是穆勒的错，如果不是他，自己怎么会落到这么狼狈的地步？

这样想着，里奥更觉得穆勒面目可憎，前些日子对他减少的那些厌恶又都如数回来了。

 

纵使里奥对穆勒没有好感，但他对于德国人能好好带孩子这件事还是认可的，每次他接走安德烈时，里奥都很放心。

但这一次，穆勒在离开十几分钟后打回电话来，让里奥过去一趟，说出了点小意外，别人的车剐蹭到他的车上了。

“安德烈怎么样了？”里奥赶快问。

“孩子没事，就是吓哭了……你过来一趟吧，先把安德烈接回去。”

穆勒说了地点，里奥匆忙开车去了，不过十分钟就到了穆勒所说的路口，警察已经来了，穆勒那辆车机盖被撞得变了形——显然只是为了让里奥安心才说是“剐蹭”的，但好在撞了这一下也没伤到人。穆勒的鼻子在流血，安德烈在他怀里不吭声地抹着眼泪。

里奥停下车，匆忙跑过去，接过来安德烈，但没想到孩子不放手，还搂着穆勒的脖子。

孩子竟然不肯被自己抱，里奥立刻认定安德烈被吓坏了，向穆勒问道：“孩子怎么了？”

“没——没有怎么样啊，顶多是安全气囊碰着他了……”穆勒摸了下自己的鼻子。

“有没有伤着，宝宝？哪里疼？”

安德烈这才大声哭出来，他揉着眼睛，哭了好一会儿才说：“托马斯流血了……”

穆勒正在和警察说话，潦草地用纸巾捂在鼻子上，但血还是在向下渗。里奥心烦地在口袋里摸着，竟然摸出一条不知怎么跑到那里去的手帕，赶快丢给穆勒了。其实那只是装饰用的西装手帕，初衷也不是用来止血的，但里奥只想让他把鼻子堵住，别再吓得安德烈一直哭了。

“他没事了，宝宝，我们回家吧。”

“不要，托马斯受伤了……”安德烈焦急地在里奥怀里抗议。

里奥瞪着穆勒，后者赶快安慰道：“你先回家，安德烈，我没事，我——我过一会儿就去看你。”

安德烈这才勉强答应和里奥一起走，他委屈地趴在爸爸怀里、被抱回车上。里奥立刻带他回家了，也没问穆勒怎么会和别人的车“剐蹭”上，只想着这家伙太不靠谱，竟然连车都开不好、还吓着了孩子。

到家后，里奥仔仔细细地检查孩子是否受伤，摸他身上各处问疼不疼。确认孩子没事后，里奥才终于放下心来。

但安德烈还在担心穆勒，总问里奥托马斯怎么样了，托马斯会不会被警察带走。孩子确实没受伤，但吓了一跳，坐在里奥腿上哪里也不肯去，对里奥讲当时的情景。

“忽然就有好响的一声，我们的车动了一下，都——都后退了，然后一个东西就打在我身上，那个气球似的东西……所以托马斯都流血了……”

他总是忘不掉这件事，哪怕过一会儿自己玩起来了，等上几分钟又问里奥，为什么别的汽车会撞过来，他们该怎么办等等。

孩子一直心神不宁，那天中午里奥搂着安德烈睡。他睡得不安稳，没多久就醒了，蔫蔫地缠着里奥，看电视也要呆在里奥怀中。

直到下午，穆勒才再次出现。里奥认为他没尽到做父亲的责任，不想多看他，但安德烈很惦记穆勒，见他来了立刻跑过去要他抱。既然不能立刻把他赶走，里奥干脆问他上午的意外是怎么回事，并开始怀疑他是否能保证孩子的安全。

“真不是我的错，和我一点关系都没有，是对面那辆车忽然冲过来，监控上看得清清楚楚，我已经踩刹车了……而且警察也断定不是我的责任了……”

穆勒给里奥看警察的报告，解释确实不是他的问题，向里奥证明他是个合格的父亲和驾驶员，不会把安德烈置于危险中。

虽然里奥相信了早上的事故只是意外，但他还是不能放心地把孩子交给穆勒。

“今天就算了，我不放心再让他出门……你的车不是坏了吗？”

“我可以坐出租车……”看看里奥脸色，穆勒没继续说下去，“孩子吓着了，是吧？”

“这几天先别让他坐车了。”

“孩子可能不害怕……”

“我害怕。”里奥打断他。穆勒不再说了，转而问里奥他能不能在这里陪安德烈，他保证晚上睡觉前就走。里奥原不想答应，但一来孩子缠着穆勒，舍不得他走，还担心他之前鼻子流血会不会很疼，二来穆勒今天也够倒霉的了，毕竟他等了两个月才能见孩子一次。于是里奥不管他们了，自己钻进健身房，让穆勒陪着孩子玩。

晚上穆勒给三人做了饭，哄睡了安德烈后离开了。晚餐他做得很用心，照料孩子也仔细，但里奥一如既往只当做看不见这人，自己该干什么干什么，和穆勒也没再说话。

他不会让这种情况持续下去，等到下次穆勒再来时，里奥还是会让他把孩子接走，而不是在自己家里晃悠。否则他们迟早会出事。

穆勒现在看起来十分安分守己，但里奥不相信他真会有这么大的变化，认为他的改变只在表面上，骨子里还是那个冥顽不灵的穆勒，再者，无论他变成什么样，里奥也都不在乎。

只是有他偶尔陪着孩子，里奥自己倒是省心不少。有一次穆勒和里奥商量让孩子去慕尼黑住几天，安德烈对此很高兴，里奥也同意了，那次慕尼黑之行很成功，孩子回来之后特别开心，里奥这几天没有孩子缠着、也轻松了不少，于是里奥渐渐认可了这种方式。

现在里奥变得比从前更懒了，在训练和比赛之外什么都不想做，对什么都没兴趣，陪孩子也不专心。他甚至都懒得出去玩，虽说这几次和朋友家人出去度假都很高兴，但他还是觉得无聊，仿佛这些快乐的程度都过于肤浅，不能给人真正的愉悦。

几年前的里奥可没有这样挑剔。那时他只要在度假时去个新鲜的地方，他都会很开心。现在都变了。

生活中那些有色彩的、光鲜亮丽、充满激情的东西已经消失，现在也只有足球能调动他的热情。这倒并非是缺乏爱情所致——他缺少的东西太多了。比如他根本不相信自己能拥有更好的生活。

“专心足球当然是好事，但生活不能只有训练、比赛和运动……你别累着自己。”

不久之前，母亲刚对他这样说过。里奥认同她的说法，但不是他不想去追求更快乐更有趣的日子，而是他忌惮后果。从里奥这些年的生活经验上来看，只要在生活上做出改变，用不了多久他就会遇到糟糕的事——每一次都倒霉透顶。这些年在球场之外，他就没顺利过。就算他渴望什么，也早就不想去追求了。

他想要的、缺失的不仅仅是爱情。如果没有那些糟心事，就算没有家庭和爱人，他也会愿意参与或追逐什么，让生活丰富，让自己快乐，但现在所有事都像水一样寡然无味，里奥也无意再参与任何事了。

现在就算给他精彩的生活，里奥也会把日子变得很无聊——这样最安全。

 

穆勒不想给里奥留下他在死缠烂打的印象，第二天他没再留在里奥家里陪孩子，到底把安德烈接走了。出门前穆勒和安德烈说了好一会儿，孩子说他不怕汽车，还想和托马斯一起出去玩，最后穆勒到底把孩子带出去了。

他这一离开，里奥也觉得轻松了不少，他可不想让穆勒又像从前那样留在自己家中。而且安德烈胆子很大，什么都不怕，这也让里奥宽心。

里奥不知道穆勒是怎么带孩子的，但自从他和安德烈开始规律见面以来，安德烈比以前更开朗了些，也不再那么害羞了，里奥的父母说安德烈活泼多了，比以前更爱玩闹，没人陪他他也能自己玩好久，不会对别人胡搅蛮缠。里奥原本还为孩子可能依赖穆勒感到不快，但安德烈性格变得更好，又更爱笑，他也没道理把穆勒赶走、让安德烈难过了。

 

里奥在夏休期时先回了阿根廷，然后单独带着孩子去度假。他到一座岛上刚刚住了三天，广告商就说有个活动希望他能出席，这次活动改了时间，提前了半个月。里奥当然可以把孩子交给酒店的相关工作人员来看护，但他不放心，而父母和哥哥都在阿根廷，不可能大老远折腾他们过来。里奥原打算不去了，后来他想起穆勒，于是尝试着给他打了电话，穆勒欣然应允，第二天就赶来了。

穆勒在酒店里另开了房间。他来接孩子时，里奥正准备出门，在屋子里来回找着要带的东西。

“你怎么了？带孩子去你房间里就行了。”

穆勒犹豫片刻，说道：“你出门的时候小心点。”

“说这个干什么？”

里奥看了他一眼。他们之间从不说这种话。

显然穆勒也知道自己这次有些越界，但还是说道：“我前几天做了个梦……不太好。”

里奥几乎想翻白眼了。这种话他也拿出来说。

“知道了。”

穆勒抱着安德烈，拿上孩子的东西出门。临走前他又看了里奥一眼。

他是真的担心，里奥却以为自己是在乱说话骗他。那天早上穆勒满身冷汗地在三点钟惊醒，之后就一直没睡着。他梦境中的场景十分模糊，但发生的事却很清楚，有人告诉他说里奥出事了，穆勒立刻想要联络他，却怎么都联系不上，后来电视、网络、报纸都在谈论梅西，却没有人见到他、知道他在哪里。穆勒四处去找里奥，但就是找不到。

从梦中醒来时，那种心慌的感觉把穆勒吓得不轻。明知道是梦，他却疑心会不会是某种兆头，立刻就想给里奥打电话。但他还没彻底发疯，不至于因为这个理由骚扰里奥。

过了好半天穆勒才平静下来，但可能会失去里奥的这一假设却在头脑中不断徘徊，以至于接下来的好几天，穆勒一直闷闷不乐，他是真担心里奥会出什么事——以及，在那之后他自己又该怎么办。

 

参加过活动后，里奥在第二天下午回来了。他去穆勒的房间接孩子，但没见到他们，服务生说他们可能在沙滩上。里奥去海边找，远远地就看见穆勒背对着自己坐着，安德烈在一边跑来跑去。

跑着跑着，安德烈扑到穆勒身上，和他闹了起来。孩子满身满脸都是汗水、海水和沙子。穆勒用手擦了擦孩子的小花脸，然后从包里找纸巾。

里奥走过去。

“你回来了，”见到他，穆勒招呼道，“都挺顺利的？”

里奥点点头。

穆勒继续低头找纸巾。包中装的都是孩子用的东西，水瓶、食物，还有玩具。里奥瞟了一眼，无意间看见穆勒的钱包打开着，上次里奥丢给穆勒让他擦鼻血的西装手帕不合时宜地出现在里面。

穆勒没注意到他的目光，只顾着擦干净孩子的花脸。里奥等着他打理好安德烈，心中突兀地想起施魏因施泰格——如果是巴斯蒂安这样做，他不知道会有多高兴。

他向远处看了看，暂时不去想身边的父子俩。似乎只有在想起施魏因施泰格时，他才能真正明白和体会爱情……可这样说也还是太荒唐，里奥嘴角勾出笑容——在那个时候他就已经和穆勒不三不四地混在一起了，还配说什么爱情。

里奥带着孩子回房间，穆勒说有话要和他讲，也跟进去了。孩子自己去洗澡，里奥在门口站着等穆勒说完。

德国人对里奥详细讲了他之前的梦和担心。他说了半天，全是诚挚的表白话语，告诉里奥自己有多么喜欢他，爱他，有多在意他的健康、快乐、安全和他生活中的一切。

“你对我说这些是因为——”

“我不是在要求什么——比如复合，我只是想让你知道，我确实非常在乎你……这些话我说过，但你好像从来都不相信。”

穆勒神色焦灼，十分认真。里奥明白他的意思，碰巧这天里奥心情好，不介意和穆勒多说两句，但这件事解释起来有些麻烦。

他不相信自己对穆勒真的重要到他所说的那种地步，因为穆勒很少表现出来，或者说，他表现的方式不对。里奥看到的全是错误的东西，他的承诺毫无价值可言，他的保证不值一提。里奥看不到他所说的关心，感受不到他的在意，只记得过去穆勒一次次过激的、伤害性的举动。做了那么多让人心寒的事之后，穆勒认为他是爱着自己的，在他爱着里奥时，里奥的生活因为他变得如同地狱。这使得穆勒的感情变得尤其廉价、反复。

除了上一次在电梯里穆勒表现出的片刻可靠，里奥无法把他的任何举动和“爱”联系到一起。甚至，最初穆勒那些对他好、照顾他、照顾孩子的举动，也是为了哄得里奥和他上床，而且那次他的目的是违背里奥的意愿让他怀上孩子，后来还流产了——这一系列事情之后，穆勒就算对里奥再好，里奥也会防备。

里奥不必对穆勒说他的这种感觉，如果说了，穆勒一定会百般解释，但怎么说里奥也不相信，这种无法解决的问题最好不要提起。

里奥认为穆勒奇怪极了。他只想要追不到的东西：你不要他，他就会珍惜你，甚至把你当做宝贝看待。那么之前的那些日子，他都在想什么？

他试着对穆勒解释了——全是谎话——我理解你的这种心情，我明白你的意思，我会记住的。

他一面说一面笑，穆勒心里难受得喘不过气。里奥是在认真对他撒谎，他的假笑都比从前专心了，简直是为自己量身打造的。

穆勒不再试图解释了。里奥不接受他，他们完全在两个维度中交谈。

穆勒白费了口舌，心意也白费了。他正要离开，里奥又叫住他。

“你能把上次的西装手帕还我吗？我知道不能用了，但我还有其他用途……我看见你放在钱包里了，是吧？”

穆勒心中一颤，脸色立刻灰暗下来。里奥早就想好要怎么说了，他的说法让穆勒找不到借口拒绝，他不能说没带在身上，不能说已经脏了、不能用了，里奥的话已经把可能的借口都堵住了。

穆勒甚至不能去想为什么里奥要这样说。他低头去找手帕、把东西还给里奥时，穆勒根本不敢看他的脸。他怕会看到嘲讽，或里奥的冷笑。

他留着那条染着鼻血的西装手帕，单方面将这当做里奥的好意、自己的慰藉。但就连这么一件小小的东西，里奥也不愿意留给他。

他爱着一个人，愿意为他做任何事，但这份爱对那人来说廉价又可笑，只配用来糟践。他却没有抗议和委屈的权利，毕竟，相比于他对里奥做的那些事，这点小事实在不值一提。

穆勒很快离开了，走出门时还绊到了自己的脚。

里奥没有变的更狠心，这十年来他对穆勒的态度一直是这样。只是有时他感觉无趣，就放过穆勒，另外少数时候，他不介意看到穆勒难堪。

分别的那晚，里奥说的话是真的——就算有朝一日他接受自己，也不会让穆勒好过。现在就已经是这样了。

 

 

第二十一章

 

酒精让里奥浑身轻飘飘的，有人打开了窗户，凉凉的空气涌进来，里奥一边笑一边大声答话，和队友没头没脑地争执着。

在短短的三天假期开始之前，里奥和几个队友一起吃了次饭，他们都喝醉了，大着舌头胡说八道。不知是谁说了什么，大家都一起笑着叫嚷起来，里奥正跟着笑，感觉到有人搂着他的腰。最开始他没在意，队友们这样勾肩搭背很正常。但过了一会儿，他发现身旁的人是拉基蒂奇时，里奥再不能把这看做是“正常”了。

这半个月来，伊万时常和他走近，这不是他第一次对里奥表现出肢体亲密了。他的示好很明显，但却什么都没说过，里奥也不好在别人还未开口时就大言不惭地拒绝。

里奥不想和任何人恋爱或走近，那太复杂了，而且等同于灾祸——或早或晚，不好的事都会发生。他不想重蹈覆辙，可拉基蒂奇却是他没资格拒绝的人。在他们恋爱时里奥背叛过他（虽说那是一次意外），即使后来他们因为其他事和平分手，里奥也仍觉得自己对他有愧。

这些天只要有可能，里奥都躲着他。他真心认为拉基蒂奇应该和更好的人在一起，而不是选择一个伤害过他、现在心中没有感情也没有爱的人。

拉基蒂奇什么都没说，他只是和里奥走得更近了。里奥对自己说或许这些都是他乱想，伊万对他根本就没意思。

当晚聚会结束后，拉基蒂奇主动提出送里奥回家。里奥没开车，他是蹭苏亚雷斯的车来的，后者不想当电灯泡，高高兴兴地把里奥交给拉基蒂奇了。

回去的路上只有两人独处，里奥的酒全醒了。克罗地亚人和他闲聊，里奥小心地接他的话，一路上都很谨慎。车停到里奥家时，拉基蒂奇也下车了，他坚持要把里奥送到门口，说怕他喝多了会摔倒。

克罗地亚人在门前和他道晚安，叮嘱他早些睡，不要太累。里奥原本不想说什么，但拉基蒂奇幸福又满是期待的模样让他不忍。他心中早就冷了，伊万却还要做这样的事。

“别再这样了，伊万，”里奥劝道，一开口，他自己心中就沉重得发疼，“我们不是在恋爱，我也配不上你，你知道我是什么样的人、做了多少错事，别把心思花在我身上了。”

“这些我都知道，可我就是想见你。”他伤感地对里奥笑着。

“伊万……”

里奥正要继续劝他，拉基蒂奇忽然凑过来，在他唇上吻了吻。他很快松开里奥，在咫尺间望着里奥的眼睛。

“你没有和穆勒在一起，是不是？我知道他会来看孩子，但你们并没有……”

“我们没有。”里奥只得答道，不知道还能再说什么。

“回去吧，今天晚了，以后再说。”

他再次吻了里奥，道别后走了。里奥看着他驾车离开，然后心事重重地拉开门。

 

穆勒的假期是在厌倦中开始的。一大清早，梅西和他队友旧情复燃的消息就被传得满天飞。两人的照片都被拍下了，证据确凿：在参加巴萨的聚会之后，拉基蒂奇送梅西回家，照片上他把梅西送到门口，并吻了他。

因为夜色和距离的原因，照片在放大后有些模糊，克罗地亚人在门口昏暗的光芒中亲吻梅西，他们的身体挨着，拉基蒂奇攥着梅西的手腕。

报道上说拉基蒂奇没有留宿，而是离开了，这多少减轻了穆勒的恼怒程度，但他仍感觉很不痛快。

他和里奥还没有怎样，不知好歹的克罗地亚人就想捷足先登了。他怎么会这么蠢？他和里奥已经分手两次，这些打击还不够？

虽说这些照片是昨晚刚刚拍下的，但穆勒之前就已经留意到两人的不正常了。训练照片和视频多得是，最近拉基蒂奇总向梅西身边靠，出席活动也和他站在一起，别人看不出是怎么回事，穆勒可是知道得一清二楚。

穆勒原本以为他不会成什么气候，没想到克罗地亚人蹬鼻子上脸，竟然又妄想和里奥复合了。

刚一睁眼他就给自己添堵，穆勒绝不会让他痛痛快快过日子。

他没急着去找拉基蒂奇，也没给他打电话，而是打算趁着下周去巴塞罗那看望孩子的时候，顺便也去“看望”克罗地亚人——抱着自己和里奥的孩子当面给他警告，可比空口无凭打电话威胁效果要好多了。

穆勒又等了一个星期，被迫在网上又两次看到拉基蒂奇和梅西在训练时略显亲密的照片。随后，假期一到，他立刻出发去巴塞罗那。

他和平常一样接走孩子，然后直接驱车前往拉基蒂奇家。下车后，穆勒抱着孩子去敲门，安德烈在他怀里乖乖地玩着小汽车。

打开门后，见到穆勒抱着孩子站在眼前，拉基蒂奇很惊讶，甚至还以为里奥也来了。穆勒对他打招呼，然后问能不能进去和他说话。

“你总不能让我抱着孩子一直站在门口吧？”

他竟然利用孩子……如果不是安德烈，拉基蒂奇一定关上门不理他了。

穆勒带着孩子走进来，安德烈早就忘了拉基蒂奇，来到他家里很拘谨，贴着穆勒坐在沙发上。

“你到那里去玩，好吗，宝宝？我们有事情要谈。”

安德烈点点头，拿着小汽车走到客厅的另一边去了。

看着安德烈和穆勒亲密的样子，又这样乖巧地听他的话，拉基蒂奇的脸色难看极了。穆勒知道，他已经赢了一半了。

“我是来和你谈里奥的，我知道你最近和他走得近，希望你不要给他找麻烦。如果你再去找他，里奥会过得很糟糕。”穆勒直接说道。

拉基蒂奇怔了怔：“你这是什么意思？”

“我不会让他和别人在一起，所以一定会想方设法阻止你……这很可能会伤害到他。之前他和你在一起时不就是这样？里奥做了节育手术，又要用疼得要死的注射抑制剂——”

“这些都是因为你，不是我。”

“对，确实如此，但原因是有人插足到我和他之间。为了不让里奥离开，我会做任何事。至于这会对里奥造成什么样的影响，你也见到了。”

拉基蒂奇愣了片刻，他不敢置信地望着穆勒。里奥怎么会和这种人在一起？

穆勒笑着，继续说下去。里奥已经有了他的孩子，正如拉基蒂奇所见，现在穆勒正带着他出来玩，现在他们还有联系。他知道拉基蒂奇不会做出格的事，但穆勒会。让里奥生气也好、受伤也好，他都要保证里奥只能是他的。如果拉基蒂奇执意要和他走近，穆勒会一直缠着他们，直到两人分开为止。而且他已经这样做过一次了。

“这不是针对你，我不会让任何人接近里奥。”

拉基蒂奇正要说什么，这时孩子跑过来了，爬到德国人腿上坐着，贴着穆勒的耳朵小声说他想吃糖。

穆勒拿出糖果剥开，喂进安德烈嘴里。孩子乖乖坐在他怀里吃着，不动也不说话，头贴在穆勒身上。

穆勒认为他不必再说什么，也不必听克罗地亚人没说完的话了，安德烈乖顺依赖的模样已经为他们的谈话定了输赢。

“我是他父亲，拉基蒂奇，好好想想这句话。”

穆勒抱起孩子离开了，拉基蒂奇坐在客厅里没动，走出门时父子两人小声说话，安德烈对穆勒撒娇，说他还要吃糖，穆勒哄着他说今天不能再吃了。

门被关上，汽车的引擎声响起又消失，拉基蒂奇回想着刚刚德国人的话。他说的不多，但句句都让拉基蒂奇怀疑自己。原本在面对里奥时他就缺乏自信，而穆勒已经拆开过他们两次，拉基蒂奇怀疑自己根本就没有和他抗衡的能力，就像他所说的，他会做自己不敢做的事，哪怕是冒着让里奥受伤的风险，而拉基蒂奇绝不可能这样做。更不用提他们之间早就有了孩子。

 

几天之后，里奥渐渐发现拉基蒂奇和之前不同了，他不再来主动找自己说话，样子也落寞了不少。里奥不想再招惹他，没主动去和他交谈，但回头想想，拉基蒂奇的改变是在上次假期结束之后，正好是穆勒来接孩子的那次。

里奥问安德烈，穆勒都带他去了哪里玩，说过了好几个地方之后，安德烈说他们还去了一个人的家里。

“离我们这里不远……他、他的头发是金色的。”

这就对了，果然是穆勒从中捣乱。

得知他干涉自己的私事，里奥本该恼火，但他竟像是习惯了似的，情绪上根本没有起伏。他从没想过以后要和任何人在一起，其中的原因之一也是知道穆勒一定会阻止他们。

几天后里奥去参加活动，正巧穆勒也在。趁着活动还没开始，里奥去穆勒的休息室找他，穆勒诧异地让工作人员都暂时离开。

门一关上，他赶快走到里奥面前，距离对方还有两三步时又停下了，笑容欣喜又惊奇。

“你怎么会来我这儿？”

“我来问伊万的事，”里奥直接说道，一边在沙发上坐下，“你去找过他了？”

穆勒也不否认，迟疑笑了笑，“我去了，我想让他和你分开。”

“你是怎么说的？”里奥不觉得生气，他纯粹只是好奇。

穆勒一五一十地说了，对里奥撒谎也没意义。他以为里奥会生气，但里奥只是没有感情地盯着他看，仿佛对方在为他讲解一件新产品的使用方法。

“别对我生气，里奥，我们也过了为这些事生气的时候了……我不是为了孩子这样做，我就是为了你，我知道我们没结果，但要我眼睁睁看着你和其他男人在一起，我做不到。”

里奥明白他的意思，甚至有些理解。他感觉可笑又可怕，去认同一个自己厌恶的人。他和穆勒竟然会有默契。

他笑了笑，没说什么。这件事他插不上手，也根本不想有所行动。那种无奈的感觉又回来了。穆勒要怎么做，就让他怎么做好了，反正就算自己插手，最后也是两败俱伤，从没有过好结果。

对于自己会变成今天这幅模样，里奥感到惊奇又好笑。

他没再说话，也没道别，直接向门外走。穆勒忽然追了上来，在他脸上吻了一下。

这次德国人没敢开口，但眼中分明写着“那个人都亲过你了”。

穆勒的神色有些像不懂事的小孩子。如果这是他们在十一年前见面时发生的事，里奥或许会觉得很可爱。

可现在，做出这副初恋的纯情模样给谁看？他们什么没做过？

里奥的表情没有变化，他不惊讶也不恼怒，嘴角那丝没消失的笑意还留在上面。

里奥去握门把手，穆勒焦急地拦住他。

“说点儿什么，里奥……别这样一声不吭的……”

里奥看着他，笑容疲倦地扩大。这让他想起拉基蒂奇送自己回家的晚上。画面看起来越是纯情，他就越觉得肮脏虚伪。为什么要做出这副样子？这种看似单纯的假象能掩盖或消灭任何过往吗？别来这一套了，他什么也得不到，他早就烦了。

“我该走了。”

里奥离开了，穆勒一个人站在屋子里。刚刚他亲吻里奥时的短暂喜悦骤然消失。他忽然很想念以前那个和自己争吵、发火、甚至是动手的里奥。

 

过了一个半月，穆勒把安德烈接去慕尼黑，他会在那里住上一个星期。这期间巴萨正好要去慕尼黑踢比赛，当晚比赛结束后，里奥去穆勒家探望孩子，也顺便在那里住一夜。

这是里奥第二次来穆勒家。几年前他来过一次，那时他们是彻头彻尾的敌人，那时他和巴斯蒂安还在恋爱。

里奥走下车。上一次他来时也是夜晚，他来质问穆勒，和他大吵一架。现在穆勒拉开门请他进去，他和穆勒的孩子欣喜地跑过来抱住里奥的腿。

抱起安德烈，里奥在门口站着望了望。当年他和穆勒吵架就是站在这里，现在他们却是一家三口团聚的样子。

穆勒让保姆回去了，然后告诉里奥稍等一下，他去把晚餐准备好。

安德烈开心极了，这还是他第一次在穆勒家里见到爸爸。他拉着里奥参观自己的房间，还有穆勒的整个房子。

“托马斯说这里也是我家，我对这里可熟啦——”

里奥笑了，任由安德烈拉着走。

这是里奥第一次住在穆勒家。为了这天晚上，穆勒准备了好长时间，家里打扫得一尘不染自不必说，他把拜仁和德国队有关的东西都收起来了，以免里奥见了心烦。他让出自己的主卧给里奥住，提前准备的晚餐也都是里奥喜欢吃的东西，生怕这天晚上有什么疏忽、惹得他不开心。

晚上吃饭时，安德烈兴致高昂地和爸爸聊天，告诉他这几天在慕尼黑他做了什么、去了什么地方，吃了什么好吃的东西。他想不起来或者不知道该怎么说时，穆勒会补充一句。晚餐的气氛十分融洽。孩子情绪高涨，里奥被他感染，也觉得很轻松。

饭后两人陪孩子玩玩具，过一会儿安德烈累了，他就躺在里奥怀里看电视，穆勒在一旁陪着。

恍惚间，里奥想起所有自己曾经渴望的东西。他要冠军，也要家庭，他要胜利，还想要不止一个孩子。现在他在慕尼黑的一座房子中看电视，怀里搂着他的骨肉，旁边坐着孩子的父亲，可这一切竟然不意味任何东西。

或许是自己得到的太多了。里奥想。他拿了太多冠军和荣誉，所以在家庭上他注定要不完美，没有人能获得所有想要的东西，自己也不例外。

可是，如果身旁的人不是穆勒，而是他喜欢的人该有多好。他甚至都不必深爱着那个人，只要对他有些喜欢，可以和他欢闹地开玩笑，安静地过日子，一起抚育孩子……

里奥有些醉了，他在沙发上靠着，眼皮耷拉下来。安德烈睡着了，里奥抚摸着孩子的头发。是不是他想要的太多了？今天晚上难道不就是他一直渴望的那种家庭生活吗？

过了一会儿，穆勒温柔地抱起安德烈，把他送回卧室去。他小心地把孩子放到床上，轻手轻脚地为他脱衣服。里奥站在一旁看着。这时的穆勒倒不让人觉得十分讨厌了，至少他对孩子的感情都是真的。

里奥在一个让自己厌恶的人家中被温馨的氛围蛊惑，就像最好的和最坏的糅合到一起。

为安德烈盖好被子，穆勒带里奥去他的房间。

“床单被罩都是新的，我今天刚换的，你就在这儿住吧。”

里奥点点头。酒劲儿上来了，他迷糊地倒在床上，慢腾腾地解着扣子。

有那么一会儿，里奥脑中都是今天晚上的影像。他不计较穆勒是谁了，他在迷茫中暂时得到了所有想要的东西，他应该为此高兴上五分钟。同时把安德烈是如何出现的丑陋一幕忘得干干净净，把穆勒的所作所为也抛到一边。这天晚上他只要高兴就好，不要再胡思乱想了。

里奥的衣服还没脱完，忽然感觉到有一只手在他身下揉着。他知道是穆勒，但他不想反抗。做就做，有什么不行。

他的裤子被解开，穆勒握住里奥的性器上上下下地舔弄。太久没有过性事，里奥立刻被激得有了反应。他醉着酒，低声呜咽起来。

穆勒仔细地舔着，吞吐着。里奥想起穆勒上一次为自己口交时，然后想起他在床上暴戾的样子。里奥开始躲。他挣扎着，以为很快又要被穆勒压在身下毫不留情地操干，以为德国人那些辱骂、暴力和逼迫马上就会回来。

他不是这样的。最初认识穆勒时，他不是这样的。在那间满是红光的房间里，穆勒曾有过很温柔的模样，他像个小孩子一样，幼稚又欢喜，他努力挑逗里奥，让他放松，让他接受自己，还一直嚷着要里奥看着他。

如果是那样……

这次穆勒耐心极了。初遇的那天晚上，他不是这样的，总有些笨手笨脚，还逗弄里奥让他说难为情的话。那次里奥死活说不出来，最后气得要把他踢出去。

里奥想要他。他的身体想要他，他渴求Alpha的信息素。但他是穆勒……

他的身体想要迎合，大脑也乱套了。

有什么大不了，不就是和他上床吗。又不是没上过……今天就这一次……

“不行。”

这样想着，里奥低声拒绝道。

穆勒怔了怔，手放在里奥的裤子上，看着醉酒的阿根廷人。

他终于露出穆勒熟悉的冷漠和厌恶。即使醉着，即使都没睁开眼睛。

他躲着，蜷缩起身体。

“不行。”

穆勒跪在床上，身体向后退去。他在无法思考的情况下拿来纸巾为里奥清理干净，然后帮他穿好裤子。

他下床时，里奥已经翻过身去背对着他了，就像他一直以来做的那样。

阿根廷人睡着了。穆勒呆滞着站在床边看着他，仿佛大脑运转出了故障，他没有收到下一步指令，不知道该做什么。

如果今天里奥肯要他，这无疑会是穆勒最快乐的一个晚上。他的孩子和爱人来到慕尼黑，在他家中住着。他对他们照料得细心又周全，他们都很快乐。

但里奥还是不要他。穆勒理解他这样做。自己待他不好，做了许多错事，所以这也没什么可委屈的，都是他自找的罢了。

转瞬间，他身体中那个声音又在叫嚣了。他对里奥太温柔了，阿根廷人得寸进尺。他应该现在就扯下他的裤子，毫不留情地干他，干到他又哭又叫，对自己求饶。里奥原本就恨他，这次不过是让他再多恨自己一点罢了，但穆勒至少能得到肉体欢愉，不是吗？

温和的光线让眼睛刺痛，他的腿没有知觉地撑着身体。继续留在这里，无论是强上里奥，还是一动不动，都是一种折磨。

他受不了这种煎熬，跌跌撞撞地拉开门走了。

 

纵使前一晚睡得不好，穆勒第二天还是早早起床，准备了三人的早饭，在里奥醒来之前，他摆好了早餐、倒好了水，连马黛茶也准备好了，然后才去帮安德烈洗漱、穿衣服。但这些举动却没什么用处。

里奥醒来后，他昨日的放松和懒散都不见了，他又变成了那个疏远的梅西，对穆勒十分客气，和他拉足了距离。

那天早上穆勒就感觉到事情不对了。果然，下一次他再去巴塞罗那看望安德烈时，和他打照面的是保姆，梅西又对他避而不见了。这原本就是他们约定好的方式，但上一次在慕尼黑穆勒尝到了甜头，想让他回到原来那种平淡的相处方式中，他当然不愿接受。

穆勒不想像从前一样对里奥死缠烂打，那只会让里奥对他更反感。他不想表现得太急切，反正已经等了很久，也不在乎多等一段日子了。

但就在穆勒等待着时间流逝能让里奥再次心软、让他可以趁虚而入时，他被一件忽然发生的意外打得措手不及。里奥乘坐的飞机出了问题，在目的地之外的地方紧急迫降。事实上，这次飞机迫降除了给乘客带来些慌张之外，对他们没有丝毫影响，但不明真相的人们却以为他们遭遇了严重的事故。因为通讯信号不好的缘故，外界对这次迫降所知甚少，谣言层出不穷，穆勒被网上的各种消息弄得六神无主，立刻飞往巴塞罗那，等着里奥到家后他好能立刻见到他。

他在焦急中赶到阿根廷人家里，从保姆手里接过孩子，心神不宁地陪他玩，一面留意着手机和电视上的新闻。

直到天黑时，穆勒才终于在网站上见到信息更新，梅西一行人已经准备乘坐另一架飞机起飞了。穆勒估算时间，他到家那时应该是半夜。

穆勒让保姆回去，晚上哄睡了安德烈后，他拿着毯子在沙发上躺下，电视也没关，半醒半睡地等着里奥。

接近凌晨时，窗外的夜色愈加浓了。微小的声音从门口传来，穆勒迷糊着睁开眼，他想马上站起来拥抱里奥，睡意却拖着他，让他动也不能动。

穆勒的眼睛睁开又闭上。他看着里奥踩着夜灯散碎的光芒走进来，一面将随身带的东西放在门口，一面拿着手机回复信息，走到穆勒对面的沙发上坐下。

他忙着处理手机上的事务，眼睛向穆勒瞟了两次。

他知道为什么穆勒会在这里出现，但里奥感到奇怪的是更深层次的原因，为什么穆勒仍会惦念着他。

他承认爱情的力量，但他和穆勒之间只有扭曲和错乱的东西。那些东西显然不值得穆勒白白跑来巴塞罗那一趟，也不足以让他在深夜等着自己。穆勒说他爱着自己，这似乎可以算是爱的表现，但里奥就是接收不到，他只感到无法理解。

几分钟后，穆勒的意识终于清醒。他坐起来、掀开毯子，一言不发地走去里奥身边坐下，抱住他。

“还以为你出事了……我吓坏了。”

“我没事，你回去睡吧。”里奥放下手机。

穆勒拥着他不松手，嘴唇在里奥的耳朵和脸颊上吻着，“我们别再这样了，别总让我这样惦记你……我们在一起吧。”

这些话不是穆勒心血来潮。焦心地等了里奥十几个小时，早就超出他的承受极限了。他一遍遍想着如果里奥真出了什么事他该怎么办。他们甚至还没做过一天恋人、里奥甚至没对他说过半句情话，他们怎么能就此结束？现在里奥平安无事，他们为什么还要浪费大好年华来彼此疏远？如果不这样做，等到有朝一日出现变故，穆勒一定后悔不迭。

看在他大老远跑来、深夜在客厅里等自己的份上，里奥不想指责他破坏两人的约定私自闯到家中一事，但这也不是里奥答应他这种疯话的理由。

“去睡吧，明天再说。”

“我不想再拖下去了，”穆勒松开里奥的腰和他拉开距离，握着他的手，“我是认真的。我知道我做错很多事，但这不是你孤零零独自生活的理由，你不能这样惩罚自己。就算你现在不喜欢我也没事，我会一直陪着你，不惹你心烦。身边有人照顾你，总比你一个人带孩子更好……”

“我累了，如果你要说什么，至少等到明天早上吧。”

里奥掰开他的手，站起身打算回卧室。

“我等了你一天了，里奥，你好好考虑我的话，好吗？”

尽管他的声音疲惫不堪，而且明显在示弱，但里奥还是无法对穆勒心软，甚至都不能同情他。他自己也站在旋涡中，哪里还顾得上别人。

“知道了。”

“我已经不可能要别人了。”穆勒仓促地补充道，话语有种孤注一掷的意味。

里奥回头，德国人在沙发上落寞地坐着。

我也是这样啊，里奥看着穆勒。他对这句话感同身受。在穆勒之外，他完全没有和别人在一起的可能——但原因不是喜欢，而是里奥不可能再去爱谁，并且穆勒会破坏一切。

他们可真是完美的、畸形的、再般配不过的一对。

穆勒走过来小心地抱着他。

“上一次你来慕尼黑，那天晚上你和我还有安德烈，我们不是过的很开心吗？你不想要那样的生活吗？安德烈不能永远是个私生子，我们至少要为他着想……”

“去睡吧，托马斯。”

里奥叫了他的名字，让他满足，让他松开手。穆勒放开他，里奥踩着灯光拾级而上，身体向泥浆中越陷越深。

他早过了因为穆勒而夜不能寐的时刻。只是折腾了一整天，里奥原本就无法静下心来，想到明天还要面对一场可能的争吵，他更睡不着了。

对穆勒，里奥已不再有之前那种水火不容的感觉了。他做的事里奥不会忘，但时间消弭了一切，他记得那时的怒火和伤疤，但已不可能再为它们大动肝火了。

如果和穆勒在一起，那种生活不会很糟，也不会很好，只是无趣。如果他的加入不会让里奥的生活有任何好转和变化，里奥为什么要接受他？尤其考虑到里奥从未喜欢过他这一点，再者，他不能好了伤疤忘了疼，他不可能完全信赖穆勒。对里奥来说，穆勒一直是多变、易怒，而且出尔反尔的。他不应该让这样的人加入自己的生活。

里奥过了很久才睡着。

天快亮时，里奥还没睡饱，却提前醒了。

房间里凉凉的，他透过窗帘的缝隙向外看，天色清白，笼着薄雾。里奥凝视着窗外，早已习惯的宁静与消沉在清醒之前就围绕着他。里奥知道他会如何打发掉这无聊的一天，他会在健身房里呆一上午，然后陪陪孩子，可能继续健身，可能无所事事。

恐惧缓缓袭来，他只能过着这样的生活了。恍然间他看见自己站在及膝深的泥沼中，正一步步向前走去，黑暗压来，意欲将他整个吞噬，但里奥并不惊恐，他知道黑暗之后没有灾难，只是混沌的温吞与腐蚀。

温吞比灾难更恐怖。现在转身而退还来得及，他还有能力离开。可问题在于，就算回头，他能回到什么地方去？

里奥坐起来，想着穆勒的话，以及在穆勒家度过的那个夜晚。他越是仔细回想当时的情景，越是感觉像在看一出安排好的戏。

那些场景暖意十足，带了些牵绊，带了些温情，看似美好，但毫无用处，也无法满足他。

他不能按照别人所说的方式去生存，不能为别人的好坏让步，也不需要把不必要的枷锁套在身上。他忍耐过，退让过，但从未得到过任何好处。什么为了孩子、家庭、或是未来，他都不在乎，他只需要为了自己。

家庭的念头越发让他觉得荒诞。曾经他认为那就是他想要的人生，认为他需要这种束缚和牵绊。现在一切都明朗了，谁也不能怜悯他，谁也不能摆布他。他过着想要的生活，对不对，错不错，都是他自己的。

 

第二天与里奥的想象出入不大，穆勒悉心打点好一切，早饭刚一吃完，就劝说里奥同意和他在一起，在他反复游说都没有结果后，穆勒终于火了，对里奥暴躁地吼了一通。

“我忍了你一年了，梅西，不要以为我让着你你就可以有恃无恐，你以为还会有谁愿意要你？为你自己想想——你这样固执下去能得到什么？”

里奥听了数十句类似的话。穆勒暴躁异常，对里奥说的话也过分，但他不敢像从前那样说出有侮辱意味的词汇。

这样的“谈话”让里奥十分疲惫。

穆勒不明白他。里奥不想得到什么，他只要避免麻烦，避开穆勒。

这是穆勒又一个永远无法与里奥契合的地方。他不懂里奥，不能理解他。

里奥对朋友从没有什么要求，至于恋人，里奥希望对方能理解他，而不是对他本人以及他的想法有误解。他与施魏因施泰格很少有这种思维上的分歧，但穆勒——里奥不和他交流，所以纵使他们分分合合纠缠了十一年，他自始至终都跟不好里奥的节奏。

里奥赶不走他，也不想和他争，只等着他自己说累了滚出去。

穆勒的话是说不完的，他有无数个理由和观点支撑着他的说法，再不济，他还有威胁，还可以乞求，还可以……

穆勒说着说着，忽然停了下来。

这不是他第一次和里奥争论，但他已经预料到这又是一次无用的谈话，因为里奥不会听他的话。无论自己怎么说，无论里奥当时看似理解还是退让，本质上他的想法和感觉仍在原地，一点也没变过。他不听劝告，一意孤行，他只听从他自己的主意，无论你是要让他快乐，还是提供给他更好的生活方式和解决办法，他都只在表面上与你沟通，看似理解或接受，实际上心如冰封，不为所动。

里奥表面上随和、平易近人，可实际上他将所有人都拒之门外。穆勒甚至怀疑，就算是施魏因施泰格，是否能劝得动现在这个已经改变的里奥。

这是件没有希望的事。穆勒看着他，里奥的眼睛平静地回望，里面没有波澜，也没有光彩。

他将生命力完全封堵在球场上，那是他最看重的东西，在足球之外，他所面临的一切都只是可有可无的第二选项，他懒得为它们费心，也懒得做出改变。

最初穆勒爱上他时，他不是这样的。

这些年穆勒一直在被他引诱，里奥引起了一切嫉妒、幻想、快乐和痛苦。穆勒把他的所有喜好都放在里奥身上，以他自私的方式爱着里奥，以他想看到的方式看待里奥。最初他们的关系里没有爱，只有浅淡的喜欢和浓烈的情欲、占有欲，在这段关系开始之初，穆勒只要拥有他就满足了，他爱着那时的里奥，球场上的阿根廷人充满力量感，带着胜利者才有的狂妄，在场他外谦逊安静，明明是内敛的人，在亲密时却会流露出不自知的诱惑。

这一切都让穆勒欣喜。但后来，在他们的关系应该更深一层、更近一步时，里奥却远远地退开，同时封闭了自己。最初他想要对之封闭的对象可能只是穆勒一人，但他太谨慎，久而久之，那层面具长在了身体上，已拿不下来了。穆勒知道这种改变和自己脱不了干系——可他现在追求的里奥，真的是他一直想要的那个人吗？

穆勒不再说了。自他的话语突兀地中断之后，他就没再开口。

里奥以为他已经知难而退，所以等着他说道别，但穆勒反常地、一言不发地离开了。

他不能永远做一个追逐的人，他已经这样做了十一年、他已经努力了太久，在这条路上走得太远，是时候停下了。至少，他应该好好想想，冷静一下。

或许，他想要的已经不是这个人了。

 

 

 

第二十二章

 

最开始，穆勒劝说自己相信放弃里奥是个正确的决定；一个月后，他开始将那些劝诫的话当做事实了。

既然想起里奥可以成为他的习惯，他就必然也有能力把这习惯戒掉。他试着把里奥从他的生活中剜出去，在闲暇时花更多时间和朋友相聚，或自己独自休息，他相信这为他带来的愉悦，要远胜过来往巴塞罗那的无聊旅程。再者，他也不必每天都盼着和孩子见面的那日，他有自己的生活，他完全可以过得更好。

与朋友、队友热闹地欢聚后，穆勒摇摇晃晃地回到家里，倒在床上呼呼大睡。没有里奥，他的生活一样很好，他过得比从前轻松得多，也快乐得多。

甚至，他还给自己找了个炮友。他不是故意要按照里奥的样子找，只是在朋友的聚会上见到他后，一眼就看中了，后来他才想起这人和里奥有些像，头发的颜色一模一样，脸上有酒窝，笑起来时眼睛亮亮的。没多久穆勒就和他熟稔起来，很快两人上了床。接触和了解陌生人给了穆勒很大的新鲜感和满足感，这是他在里奥身上得不到的东西，他们太熟悉了，而里奥从未让他满足过。

穆勒根本没想要遮掩这件事，他所谓的“新恋情”很快就被媒体发现了，陆续有照片出现在网站上。穆勒满足地看着网上的图片和配文，这让他有一种报复成功的快感。从前都是他嫉妒里奥和别人走近，这次也终于轮到里奥……

穆勒清醒了片刻——他险些忘了，里奥不会在乎。

但无论如何，他都和从前不同了，他已经向前迈出一步，再不是留在原地踏步的那个穆勒了。

里奥可以改变，他也可以。

 

在约定的日子去探望孩子时，穆勒再次走进熟悉的庭院。

这里的一切都没变，除了出现在门廊上的阿根廷人。

穆勒想象过自己今天可能会和他碰面，但他没想过见到里奥时，他会是这种感觉。

里奥穿着黑色上衣和短裤坐在门廊上，赤裸的脚踩在草地中，他的脚背沾着翠绿的碎屑，走近时还能看见脚趾缝隙的青草和露水。

穆勒忽然很想捉住那对踩在湿哒哒草坪里的脚，握住里奥的脚踝。他想陪里奥闹一会儿，惹得里奥发痒，躲着他又笑又叫，一边还击，他们会滚到草坪上，沾上一身的露水和草叶。之后，里奥会吻他，他的眼睛落到穆勒的嘴唇上，游移不定地看着，然后搂住穆勒的肩膀，温柔地吻上他的嘴唇。在那之后，穆勒会主动。

现实中的里奥拿着手机看得专心致志，根本没留意穆勒走过来。一旁的安德烈发现了德国人，快步跑过来要他抱。

里奥这才抬起头来，对他打了声招呼。

“东西都收拾好了。”

只说了这一句，他就向房子里走去。穆勒站在门外等着，片刻后保姆拿着安德烈的东西交给他。

穆勒像从前一样带着孩子离开了。什么都没发生，看起来一切正常。

可这与穆勒的想象背道而驰。

他本以为他能潇洒地面对阿根廷人。因为他爱着的不是现在的里奥，既然没有爱，他当然没有顾忌，也不会手足无措，无论和他见面还是聊天，穆勒都能游刃有余地应对，而里奥会疑惑他的态度为什么会变化这么多，继而他渐渐意识到，穆勒已经不再喜欢他了。

曾经与里奥的见面为他带来幻想，但这次见到他，穆勒的想象却都被击碎。他因为里奥赤裸的双足骤然心动，里奥仍旧对他无动于衷。

他不可能忘记里奥的脚有多敏感。他的吸吮和舔舐让里奥崩溃地抗议、在床上哭闹着扭动，里奥会试图摆脱他，但只是转瞬间，Omega的身体就柔软得像没了骨头，乖顺地斜在床上，由着他欺负，由着他摆弄。

穆勒现在有和他上床的人，感觉也很好。唯一的问题只在于对方不是里奥。

两天后，穆勒把孩子送回去了。这次他期盼着能再见到里奥的身影，可惜愿望落空了。在保姆为他们开门、接过安德烈的书包时，安德烈和他道别，雀跃地叫着“爸爸”跑进房子，穆勒想见里奥，他正犹豫是否要让保姆帮忙去叫来里奥，却不知道能和他说什么。在他还犹豫不决时，对方道了再见，把门关上了。

 

回到慕尼黑后，穆勒试着忘掉去巴塞罗那见到里奥时的感觉，继续过他自认为轻松快乐的日子，但之前两个月的美好表象却统统被打破。

几天之后，他终于受不了了。这简直像演戏给自己看一样。

他花了两个月遗忘他，却在一朝一夕间被再度俘获了。

穆勒不再和那个与里奥相像的人来往，也不再做出自己比从前更轻松的样子，他就是在想着里奥，还会花时间看他训练和比赛的视频，关注他的消息。生活不像之前的两个月那么欢闹，但很痛快。

穆勒认栽了。他就是没办法，无论里奥变成什么样，他都离不开他。

 

抵达巴塞罗那参加比赛时，穆勒给安德烈带了件礼物，他想把礼物通过里奥交给孩子，但更想拿这个作为借口见见他。现在里奥已经不会对他表现得十分讨厌，如果他心情好，说不定他们还能聊几句。

比赛开始前，穆勒向球员通道走去，他还没穿过走廊，就看见里奥和拉基蒂奇迎面走来，两人相谈甚欢，里奥正对克罗地亚人说着什么，后者满脸傻笑。见到穆勒，那两人谁也没理会，仍是说笑着走向球员通道。

穆勒停下脚步，盯着他们的背影。

虽说他已经不会像前几年那样气得火冒三丈，但嫉妒仍旧无可避免。里奥连话都不对他说，却和别人有说有笑。穆勒踌躇片刻，决定在赛后去找领队，告诉他自己今天不随队回慕尼黑了，他有事情要处理。

这天晚上拜仁以小比分被巴萨打败，穆勒的心情并不很糟，但也好不到哪去。比赛结束后他本想直接去里奥家中，幸好向特尔施特根问了一句，得知队员们晚上要先小聚一番。问清了地点，穆勒在比赛结束后也赶去那家酒吧了。

他不打算强行拉走里奥，更不想和他又吵又嚷，他会等着里奥喝得晕头转向时再把他带走，那样容易多了，也免了口舌之争。

穆勒在酒吧里等着。在不得不观看他的里奥几次被拉基蒂奇又亲又搂之后，穆勒终于找到机会，把里奥偷偷拽走了。

里奥有些醉了，但还没到不省人事的地步，最初发现有人要把他拉走，他还反抗了几下，后来发现是穆勒，就习惯性地顺其自然了。反正现在他喝多了，也拗不过那人，没必要白费力气。

他被穆勒带到旁边的酒店里，迷糊地被他拉到楼上。

门一关上，穆勒就问道：“还知不知道我是谁了？”

里奥笑了一声，自己解开衣扣。“你是穆勒，还能是谁。”

“以为你醉得什么都不知道了呢。”穆勒握住里奥的手，在门板上按着：“今天怎么这么乖，还知道主动脱衣服？”

里奥推开他，不耐烦地说了句：“别过来，热死了。”

果然，里奥脱了上衣，走到窗边要去开窗户。他只是因为热才脱衣服的。

 

翌日清晨，在等待里奥醒来时，穆勒已经做好了阿根廷人可能对他铁青着一张脸的准备。尽管他已经为里奥洗了澡、做好了清理，但里奥是否会因此对他的态度有所缓和，穆勒还是拿不准。

他等了半晌，里奥终于醒来时，已经是中午了。他看了眼穆勒，又看了眼时间，只说了句“怎么不早点叫我”，然后就迷迷糊糊地开始穿衣服。

他揉着眼睛，哈欠不断，穆勒只想捧着他的脸吻他，让他留在这里哪也去不了。

他走过来想帮里奥穿衣服，后者说不用，于是他只能在一旁站着。

“我给孩子带了礼物，”他终于想起自己名义上和里奥见面的真正目的，“你别忘了交给他。”

“给我吧。”

穆勒把一个小袋子放在里奥手上，里奥看了看，装进口袋里了。

“今天我能去看看他吗？”

“你没提前说想去看他，再说时间也没到。他被我爸妈接走了。”

既然已经不能跟去里奥家了，穆勒干脆在床边坐下，按住里奥的手、身体凑过去想吻他。

对于里奥来说，现在拒绝他或者反抗所花费的精力远远大于自己愿意付出的，于是他也没动，只是别开头，让穆勒的嘴唇碰到脸颊上。

因为昨晚和里奥上了床，这会儿穆勒的胆子大了起来，搂住里奥从脸颊吻到下巴，最后还是吻上嘴唇，缠着里奥亲了好一会儿。

“行了，我该走了。”

穆勒只好松开手。里奥穿好衣服和鞋，洗漱之后，对着镜子整理衣服和头发，穆勒走过去从身后抱住他。

“下周我能来找你吗？”

里奥掰开他的手，拿好自己的东西，径直向门口走去。

“等到你接孩子的时候再过来。”

他拉开门走了，没看穆勒，也没和他道别。里奥关门的时候没轻没重，突兀的一声碰撞从门口传来，在房中轻轻震荡着。穆勒独自站在镜子前。

如果忽略身体上的亲密，这一晚之后，两人的关系毫无进展。里奥不和他聊天，也不同意他来家里，只有他没对自己态度冷硬这一点还让穆勒宽心些。但穆勒看得出来，里奥态度的改变不是因为他对自己的讨厌消失了，而是讨厌一个人以及随之而来的举动都会消耗里奥的精力，他不想浪费那些精力在穆勒身上。

不仅是他，穆勒发现自己也不像从前那样爱发火了。他打量着镜子中的面孔。

那些年月可不是白白流逝的。

 

一个月后，在安德烈四岁生日的前一天，穆勒赶到巴塞罗那。他不能和里奥及家人一起为孩子庆祝生日，只能提前一天来看他。里奥同意了他来待一天，晚上离开。

穆勒抵达后，里奥简单和他说了几句话，然后就在旁边陪着他和安德烈玩。安德烈喜欢他们两个都陪着他。

穆勒知道他不爱和孩子玩闹，于是尽量都是自己一个人陪安德烈，让里奥在一旁看电视或者玩手机。但这天里奥却像是身体不适，向洗手间跑了好几次，甚至有一次穆勒觉得里奥像是要吐了。后来，里奥就干脆呆在房间里不出来了。穆勒去问他到底怎么了，他回答没事，然后就不理德国人了。

到了中午，里奥把给安德烈准备的小蛋糕吃了两大块，穆勒到这时才意识到他的反常。里奥爱吃甜的不假，但他从来没这样放纵过。

下午，穆勒去里奥的房间找他，里奥正蜷缩在沙发上，身上盖着件衣服。穆勒走到他旁边坐下，手在里奥的肚子上轻轻碰着。

“你怎么了？”

里奥困了，没立刻答话。穆勒俯下身，下巴支在里奥的肩膀上，“你怀孕了吗，里奥？”

“怎么可能。”里奥“哼”了一声。

穆勒以为里奥又在嘴硬，但忽然想起里奥曾做过手术，从理论上来说他不存在怀孕的可能。

“会不会是……手术出了什么问题、你现在已经恢复了？”

“我说了不可能。”里奥把头埋进沙发里。

“你验过了？”

“验过了，结果都不一样。不可能怀孕，我以前就有这种症状，你又不是不知道。”里奥烦躁地说了一句，打算就此结束话题。

穆勒当然知道。他说的是他和施魏因施泰格的那次。但里奥两次有过自己的孩子，说不定这次就又有了呢？

“我们还是去检查一下吧，里奥，正好今天我来了，我陪你去……”

他对里奥劝了起来。

里奥知道自己没怀孕，所以也没避开穆勒。但这家伙却信以为真，还非要拉着他去医院不可。

两个月前，里奥做了恢复手术。医生劝说他最好早些做恢复，否则拖得越久，他以后想怀孕就越困难。里奥这时早已过了职业生涯的巅峰，对怀孕也不再抗拒，虽说他还没想好什么时候要第二个，但里奥早在多年前就希望他能有好几个孩子。

至于孩子的父亲，里奥没有多少选择。他固然不喜欢穆勒，但一来他被标记过，难以怀上其他人的孩子；二来如果他真有了别人的骨肉，已经等了十几年的穆勒不可能善罢甘休，现在就已经纠缠不清，今后更别想有太平日子过；再者，他年纪也越来越大了。

只是这次，他还没有要孩子的打算。虽然他现在已经不那么憎恶穆勒，但也不想立刻怀上他的孩子。他吃了避孕药，理应不会怀孕。而验孕棒上结论相反的答案也让里奥确定，这次和上次假孕是一样的。

里奥清楚事情的真相，但穆勒就是不相信。为了不让他继续纠缠这件事，也为了自己能确定一下，里奥只好和他去医院了。

一路上穆勒心情好极了。里奥没告诉他自己做了恢复手术，穆勒在路上一直说他听过有自行恢复的例子，因为手术失效啦、因为个人体质啦等等，还说他认识的人里就有这样的，里奥这次一定是怀孕了。

等到了医院，检查后拿到结果时，穆勒的脸立刻垮了。来的路上他有多高兴，现在就有多消沉。

回到家后，穆勒连陪安德烈玩的兴致都没有——这还是第一次。但好在安德烈发现了喜欢的动画片，自己津津有味地看着，也没在意沮丧的穆勒。

里奥更没心思理会他，他陪着孩子看电视，和他聊天，很快就忘了穆勒也在场了。

 

穆勒出神地坐了好久。当想到里奥可能会怀孕时，他惊喜极了，认定自己已经有了第二个孩子，而他可以以此作为契机同里奥复合，他会好好照顾里奥，让他重新相信自己，让他们变成恋人。如此一来，他和里奥有了两个孩子，什么也分不开他们了。

结果却让他大失所望。

 

到了晚上，穆勒下厨准备晚饭，他在厨房里忙了好久。里奥认为这样实在没必要，明明可以在外面叫餐，他却偏要自己做，下午还特意去超市买了许多食材。里奥以为从医院回来后，穆勒对什么都没兴趣，却没想到他做了一大桌子饭菜。

走进餐厅时，安德烈兴奋地叫嚷起来，说今天的晚餐好丰盛。

里奥也吃了一惊。今天是穆勒提前为安德烈庆祝生日不假，但这样多的菜也太夸张了，毕竟他们只有三个人。

里奥走到穆勒身旁要拿水杯，看了眼满桌子的菜。

“怎么做这么多？”

“因为喜欢你，”穆勒不动声色地攥住他的手，小声说道，“好不容易来一趟，当然要多给你做些喜欢的。”

里奥不解其意，以为穆勒在讨好他，低声答道：“你不用指望我，如果你还想多要几个，趁早去……”

“我不要别人，”穆勒打断他，“无论有没有孩子，我都非你不可了。”

里奥忍着不对他的话嗤之以鼻，拿了水杯之后，就当做什么也没听见，坐下吃饭了。

里奥不明白。穆勒不介意他对这份感情的迟钝和忽视，他迟早会注意到的。

发现里奥没有怀孕时，穆勒的确很失望，但让他失望的不是他没能得到一个孩子，而是没能得到让他和里奥关系更紧密的连结。

孩子不是他非要不可的东西，不是身体的一部分，不是生活的必需品，里奥才是。

他是穆勒唯一想珍惜的事物，也是唯一能将穆勒逼疯，让他疯狂、失态、不计后果的人。只要他还在身边、只要还能见到他，穆勒就没理由为一个还没到来的孩子灰心丧气。如果里奥愿意接受他，哪怕他们一个孩子都没有，穆勒也愿意。

与其为没发生的事难过，他还不如做些让里奥开心的事——想做里奥的男朋友，至少要拿出男朋友的样子来。

 

里奥在假期回了阿根廷。

与父母在一起的时间越久，他就越放松，也忘了谨慎。

在里奥发现时，他已经盯着电视上的施魏因施泰格看了太长时间。安德烈在一旁和他的堂兄妹玩耍，他看了看电视，忽然叫道：“施魏因施泰格——我知道他，他以前在拜仁，对不对，爸爸？”

他骄傲地向里奥问道，让爸爸知道自己认识的球员很多，而里奥被击中一般立刻收回神来，母亲和哥哥都坐在一旁，他们也发现里奥看着曾经的未婚夫看了好久了。

他想赶快换个频道，但安德烈却还在看，母亲和哥哥异样地把目光投到一边，不想里奥更难堪。

里奥在客厅里待不下去了，他借口说要躺一会儿，回房间去了。

他不是故意要留心施魏因施泰格，只是在电视上凑巧看到了，他就多看了他一会儿。这已经是习惯了。

他倒不是还想和施魏因施泰格有什么发展，只是看着他让里奥觉得很舒服。情绪消沉时，里奥偶尔会翻施魏因施泰格的消息或照片，这就像某种安慰剂一样，让他舒适，让他上瘾。他知道这种举动不会带来任何结果，但就是要贪恋一时一刻的假象来逃避。反正，这又不会带来什么坏处。

最初的两三年，家里人都以为安德烈是施魏因施泰格的，有过好几次，里奥都见到父母或哥哥、妹妹在认真打量安德烈，奇怪他到底是不是施魏因施泰格的孩子。但安德烈越长越大，和他也越来越不像了。

家人问过几次里奥未来的打算。他总用“以后再说”来推辞，就这样拖了好几年，大家也不再问了。最初里奥觉得轻松，很快，他发现自己还是悬在半空中。

他已经模糊见到了未来的样子，与他现在的生活大同小异。里奥无法为这样的将来欢欣雀跃。

曾经他有过十分清晰明确的目标，在他的想象中，他的未来有最好的样子。不仅是在职业生涯上夺得更多胜利，他的个人生活也会十分美好，不会有糟糕的一面——怎么可能会有？

现在里奥连想也不愿意去想以后。他的未来像脏污的车窗一样，被泥水涂涂抹抹，模糊不清，里奥不想擦去那些污浊，他知道他不会喜欢外面的景色。

他失去了对生活充满热情的能力，也失去了信赖和爱上一个人的能力。

他想好好生活，将旧日的过往像腐肉一样从身上剜除。可即使没有怒火，他也不能原谅穆勒——他怎么会原谅任何一个对自己做出那些事的人？

继续抵触穆勒，就要面对他根本不喜欢的未来；而要忘记过去，里奥又根本做不到。

安德烈悄悄爬上床来，躺在里奥身边，摸了摸爸爸的胳膊。

里奥把孩子搂进怀里。他已经报复了穆勒，他不止一次让穆勒难堪，有预谋或随意地让他难过。但里奥从未尝到过复仇的快感，也不想再继续了。无论他做什么，他都不可能找回失去的东西和自己。

 

即使回到阿根廷度假，穆勒仍在里奥的生活中阴魂不散。几个月前他和里奥商量，要把见孩子的时间改成一个月一次，并提出让里奥不要总躲着他，说那样很幼稚，而且两个人一起陪安德烈、对孩子的成长更好。

现在里奥很少和他争了。如果要求过分，里奥会直接拒绝，再不说话，也不会和他据理力争，但这次的要求中规中矩，他说了一会儿，里奥就同意了。

但在那之后，穆勒来巴塞罗那就不仅仅是看孩子了。他常常带礼物给里奥，为里奥做这做那，像个追求者一样。里奥置身事外地看着他忙前忙后：他明知道这样做没有用，明知道自己对他铁石心肠，为什么还要白费心思？苦头还没吃够？

现在，穆勒的礼物跟着里奥跑到阿根廷来了。他是在当地的店里定的，然后嘱咐他们送到里奥家中。他还买了很多东西给里奥的家人，里奥没办法解释，只能装作这是自己买的。但除了家里的小孩子，谁都知道这是假话。父母对此尤其开心，认为里奥已经恋爱了，只是还没做好准备告诉他们。

一天晚上，他接到穆勒的信息，德国人说他现在在罗萨里奥，明天可不可以看看他和孩子，里奥几乎想也没想就同意了。与其被穆勒打来电话和发来无数条信息说个没完，里奥宁愿和他见一面、了却这件事。反正也没什么损害，穆勒已经不能再像以前那样对待他了。

第二天下午，里奥借口带孩子出去玩，和安德烈去穆勒住的酒店。穆勒特意选了个很大的套房，果然，安德烈一进去就被迷住了，他喜欢宽敞的地方，在屋子里跑个没完。晚上安德烈在饭后早早地睡着了，穆勒劝说里奥留下来住一晚，别折腾孩子和他一起大晚上的跑回去。

这次里奥没喝酒，也没拒绝和他上床。在他又一次无所谓地接受穆勒的亲吻时，他清楚地看到了他对未来不抱希望的原因。他的态度太随意了，一旦放下警惕就全然不管不顾。

明知道这样不对，里奥却还是能为自己找到理由：就算他这样做了又如何？又没有什么损害。

至少，现在和穆勒上床里奥不会再惹一肚子气了，也不用担心他再变着法子折磨自己。现在的穆勒不是像过去那样假装温和，他是真的不忍心再让里奥难受了。一直以来不择手段要掌控这段关系的人现在对自己低眉顺眼、言听计从，穆勒的这种转变，在一定程度上让里奥有种满足感。

 

现在两人的关系完全按照里奥的喜好发展。自赛季开始后，里奥全身心投入训练和比赛，即使穆勒来探望他和孩子、甚至在家里留宿，里奥也没再和他发生关系。他只是又没兴趣了而已，这个赛季他要做出新的尝试，看看他在球场上究竟能留多久，和某个没兴趣的人滚床单可没有比赛重要。

初秋时节，穆勒来到巴塞罗那后，诧异地发现里奥竟然胖了。如果他们能亲昵些，穆勒一定会掐他的脸颊问他偷偷吃了什么好东西把自己喂胖的，但里奥很少和他说话，穆勒也不敢贸然开玩笑。再者，里奥现在脸颊有肉，比从前精瘦的模样好看太多了。

“最近心情不错？”吃饭时穆勒试探着问。

“一般吧。”里奥答道。事实上，他没觉得有什么好，最近他胃口好的过分，他也看出来自己有些胖了，但还在可以接受的范围内，所以也没太忧心，只是注意着控制饮食，锻炼也加强了。

他一定是心情好，只是不想对自己说罢了。穆勒想着。看他现在的样子，脸上肉肉的，气色也好了不少……该不会是恋爱了吧？

穆勒被自己的想法吓了一跳。他赶快回想最近是否见到里奥和任何人走近的照片或消息，搜索了一圈，脑海中一无所有。穆勒不敢掉以轻心，他不能直接问里奥，于是悄悄问安德烈，家里有没有什么人来过。

“有啊，爸爸的朋友们都会来。”安德烈乖乖答道。

“有谁来的次数比较多吗？”

安德烈想了想，“路易叔叔喽——”

穆勒松了口气，那个乌拉圭人不会和里奥怎么样。他继续对孩子发问，安德烈回答说没有别人了。

他暂时放下心来，但还没有排除里奥在外面和某个不三不四的人见面的可能。

在里奥午睡时，穆勒溜进他的房间，悄悄爬上床去。只是躺在里奥身旁睡一觉，他不会说什么。

他刚躺下，手碰上里奥的腰，里奥就把他的手拨到一旁，眉头拧了起来。

“我刚睡着。”

“我想过来看看你。”穆勒低声答道，赶快道歉。他等了几秒，里奥没说话，就是同意他睡在这里了。

过了十几分钟，穆勒慢慢凑过去，搂住里奥时，Omega已经又一次睡着了。

穆勒抱着他，片刻后，他忽然觉得里奥的信息素味道变了。他立刻以为是某个人试图标记里奥，但只是瞬间，穆勒想到他从前闻到过类似的气味。

“里奥，你快醒醒——”

里奥甩开他的胳膊，“不睡觉就出去。”

“你是不是怀孕了？”

“怀什么怀，真怀了我能不知道？”里奥气恼地说着，他刚要让穆勒滚出去，话还没出口他就停下来，想着自己最近的反常——可如果作为怀孕来说，他的反应也太小了，除了食欲大增之外，只是小腿偶尔会抽筋。

假期时他和穆勒上过床，里奥本来想要吃避孕药来着，但他没当回事，总想着过一会儿去吃，后来就忘了。而穆勒以为他还没做恢复手术。

“你要不要……”

穆勒的话没说完，里奥已经下床了，他匆匆走进浴室，翻出验孕棒。

穆勒在门外等着，不敢催他也不敢敲门，好半天后，里奥从浴室出来，他什么也没说，只把验孕棒塞到穆勒手里，自己去换衣服。

穆勒看着上面的两条线怔了怔，赶快跟到里奥旁边。

“你真有了？”

“不去医院怎么知道。”里奥烦闷地说了句。

穆勒没敢抱太多希望，他上次坚信里奥有孕，最后却失望而归，这次很可能也是假孕。

里奥的脸色已经沉下来了——他想要孩子不假，但他希望孩子在他期望的时刻到来，而不是每次都这么突然。

两人匆忙赶去医院，很快得到了确切无疑的答案：里奥怀孕三个月了，胎儿很健康。

听到医生的话，穆勒的鼻子甚至有些发酸。他上一个孩子就是在这样大的时候没有的，而现在，他刚一得知这个孩子的存在，它就已经长到三个月了。

医生为里奥开了孕期需要补充的叶酸，对他们说明注意事项，之后两人就回家了。穆勒喜出望外，简直不知如何是好，离开医院后他问里奥要不要现在去买些怀孕时用得上的东西，里奥说他累了，哪也不想去，穆勒赶快开车带他回去了。

一路上穆勒心花怒放，里奥却是一脸疲态，到家时，穆勒拉住里奥没让他下车，问他怎么了。

“你不高兴吗？我们又有孩子了。”

里奥想回答给他的全是恶毒的话，每一句都让穆勒被浇上一身冷水、沮丧得无法回答。但里奥没说出口，不是因为他对穆勒心软，只是他不想再这样做了。与其引起任何相处中的难堪和情绪上的波动，他宁愿说些含糊话对付过去。

“我吓了一跳。”他答道。

里奥解开安全带要下车，穆勒忽然抱住他。

里奥以为他会说些什么，但德国人只是动情地抱着他，久久说不出话来。里奥被他拥抱着，鼻子挨在穆勒的头发上。他身上的味道像早春雨水初歇之后，清新凛冽，带着丝寒意，里奥从未喜欢过，这和他在施魏因施泰格身上感受到的大相径庭。巴斯蒂安身上的味道……他忘了。

穆勒不做声地抱了他很久，最后在他脸上吻了吻，两人才下车。

回到家后，穆勒把家中的饮料、酒和茶都收了起来，然后列了一个清单，注明一会儿打算出门去买的东西。里奥又回到房里继续他的午睡。他以为自己绝对睡不着，却躺下没多久就陷入梦境。

事实再清楚不过，他有了孩子，他会生下它，没什么可犹豫的，也没有什么让他忧心，他只要照料好自己和孩子，对俱乐部说明情况就好。

至于穆勒，里奥也犯不着去想他。

一个多小时后，里奥醒了。家中只有他自己。穆勒在桌子上留了纸条，说他和孩子去买东西了。纸条上写着穆勒的名字，还有安德烈歪歪扭扭的字迹。里奥拿起字条，看着安德烈幼稚的、努力认真写上去的全名。他本应该是安德烈斯·施魏因施泰格的。

里奥笑了，咳嗽起来。他和巴斯蒂安准备了那么多好听的名字，现在全用到了穆勒的孩子身上。

不多久，穆勒和孩子回来了。穆勒提着大包小包的东西，安德烈也努力抱着、拎着好几个小袋子，高高兴兴地向里奥跑过来。

“爸爸，爸爸我们买了好多好东西——”

“慢点，宝宝，”穆勒说着，一面放下东西，然后拿着两个纸袋去厨房了，“你饿了吗，里奥？我买了些吃的。”

父子俩带着成堆的东西走进来，安德烈跑到自己旁边，献宝一样拿出一件件东西给里奥看。这让里奥感觉到一种类似节日的欢闹气氛，孩子情绪高涨，结结实实地亲了里奥好几口，他笑，里奥被感染，也跟着孩子笑。

晚饭后，穆勒收拾出要送去洗的衣服，一面问里奥明天的打算。他说他想让清洁公司来彻底清扫一下家中，里奥可以和孩子在老房子里呆着，他会安排清扫的事。里奥躺着玩手机，他懒得去想，直接答应了。

穆勒在他身边坐下，把里奥的小腿放到自己膝盖上。

“这几天还抽筋吗？”

“好多了。”

他轻轻揉着里奥的腿，“你确定会留下它吗？我怕我回了慕尼黑，你会忽然把孩子打掉。”

“不会，别瞎操心。”

穆勒还在他腿上揉着，里奥把腿收回去。“不用了，你去歇着吧。”

穆勒没马上走，手还搭在里奥的膝盖上。

“不如我们结婚吧。”他忽然说道。

里奥一怔，然后放下手机。“不用了。折腾这一下，也没什么意思。”

“我再不惹你生气了，你知道的，”穆勒向前靠近，坐在里奥腰旁摸着他的肚子，“以后孩子们越来越大，也不至于被人说是私生子。”

里奥和穆勒都知道，这句话有一大半是借口。里奥根本不在乎孩子的身份，旁人也只会将他们当做梅西的孩子，是否是私生子都不重要。

“再说，我们的关系正常一些，对孩子的影响也好……”

里奥希望穆勒把手拿走，不要做出这副好像自己和孩子都属于他的模样。他说了好半天，里奥左耳进右耳出地听着，最后平和地拒绝他。这件事只是不可能罢了，有什么理由要和他结婚？

穆勒并未很失望，他已经料到这个结果了，这次不成，过几个月再试好了。

那晚里奥没和他一起住，他说想一个人歇着。穆勒独自在客房睡了，他的心被锤炼了千百回，已经不会轻易沮丧了。

但里奥有了他的孩子，却没有喜悦，这浇灭了他大半的快乐。

 

 

 

第二十三章

 

两周后，穆勒在只有一天假期的时候匆忙赶来了，他在训练一结束后就出发，拿着许多给里奥和两个孩子带的生活用品赶去巴塞罗那。那晚里奥和他一起睡的，在中途不知为何醒来时，里奥发现自己已经蹭到穆勒身边去了，在孕期，穆勒的信息素让他感觉很舒服。

他从穆勒身旁挪开。第一次怀孕时，他对于渴望穆勒的信息素的自己感到厌恶，现在虽然已经麻木，但他还是不想做出全然臣服的样子。于是里奥一边需要他，一边仍想推开他。

在天色微亮时，里奥把半张脸埋在枕头里，眉头仿佛遭受痛苦般拧在一起。

他厌倦了这样的矛盾，也厌烦了对驳斥自我的回避。他的持续抗拒除了心理上微弱的满足感和胜利感之外，不会为他带来任何东西。

他不能为了证实穆勒的错误和伤害，就一直惩罚自己、生活在自我隔离和麻木中。

就像穆勒说的，孩子们会长大，他们要上学，要成人，他们会有自己的生活，会养育后代——这需要很多年。

里奥不能在那样漫长的时光中都活在不冷不热、触碰不到悲喜的隔离中。曾经他也是会大哭大笑的，他爱过一个人，他和所有人一样都知道爱情与生命的热烈和鲜活，他曾体会过美好的东西，他有资格继续体会它们。

他不想遗忘过去，不想原谅他不愿原谅的人。

但他也不想继续惩罚自己了。

 

早饭之后，里奥陪安德烈在客厅玩。过了一会儿，他返回餐厅，穆勒正在收拾早餐后的桌子，里奥站在门口，问穆勒带没带证件。

“我们今天可以去把结婚手续办了。”

听完他的话，穆勒有好几秒都一动不动地僵着。

“你是说愿意和我结婚？”他迟疑地问。

“去办结婚手续。”里奥答道。他坚持这种说辞。

穆勒匆忙放下盘子走到门口，“你说的是真的？不是骗我吧？”

“是真的，赶快去办吧。我今天正好没事。”里奥答道。

穆勒的手湿着，不能拥抱里奥，也忘了擦。他呆了呆，在片刻的惊讶后，穆勒又惊喜又懊恼，“你怎么没提前告诉我，办手续要预约，还需要我在本国开一张证明……至少要提前一周才行……”

“那就下周。”

说完，里奥要走，穆勒赶快叫住他。

“里奥，你是真愿意和我结婚吗？不是——不是因为其他什么原因才不得已这样决定的吧？”

“你要是不想，手续就不办了。”

“里奥，里奥，别这样，是我乱说，我收回刚刚的话，我们结婚。这周我没准备，也没预约，下周我一过来我们就去办……”

在狂喜中，穆勒反而不敢让自己太开心。里奥忽然提出结婚，他根本不敢相信。在里奥离开餐厅后，穆勒呆了片刻，洗干净手后在卧室中找到里奥。他想和里奥聊聊：为什么会愿意和他结婚，现在里奥是否对他有些好感了，以及，他是不是很勉强才做出这个决定的。

但哪个问题穆勒都不敢问。走进房间，再看到里奥，穆勒顿感手足无措，就好像刚刚里奥是对他告白了一样。

“结婚那天，你想有个仪式吗？或者——只和朋友们简单庆祝一下？吃顿饭？”

“不用了。”

“可以让亲友到场的，办手续的时候，”里奥还是摇头，穆勒又问，“那这件事暂时不公开，是吗？”

里奥确认了最后的那个问题。穆勒想了想，再度问道：“我可以告诉我的家里人和朋友吗？”

“以后吧，”他答道，“以后再说。”

里奥仿佛也很窘迫，他攥着手机，避开穆勒的视线。

“那下午我们去挑戒指吧……”

“不用了，”里奥答道，感受到气氛的忽然消沉，他补充道：“这些事以后再说吧，托马斯。”

里奥叫了他的名字，这算是补偿，而穆勒就应该知足了。

德国人退出房间，五味杂陈地站在门口。里奥愿意和他结婚——这也是里奥唯一愿意做的事。

 

结婚不是一时兴起，里奥已经考虑过，或许不太仔细，但只是感觉这样做差不多也没错了。

在孕期他需要Alpha，穆勒要时常在他身边，而在孩子出生后，里奥更不用做梦摆脱穆勒，他会来看孩子，以更加频繁的光顾成为巴塞罗那的常客。以后的许多年里，他都不可能和穆勒撇清关系。

这样想着，里奥发觉自己已经没什么可折腾的了。

事情没有更好的解决办法，与其继续别扭着，不如和他结婚，也算是为自己好。

他们会一起生活许多年，里奥不能总是对他太抵触。他需要试着接受穆勒，就算是为了他自己的快乐着想。

 

十几天后，穆勒在放假时立刻赶到巴塞罗那，第二天立刻和里奥出门去办结婚手续了。他们没有仪式，没有戒指，没有亲朋的见证，甚至连通知亲友都不能，但穆勒还是很快乐。

那天早上里奥从一醒来开始，就带着一种很温和的态度，穆勒悬着的心也放下不少。办理好手续后，两人没有其他计划，直接回家。但穆勒说他们至少要庆祝一下，这天是他们结婚的日子，总不能和平日一样。

“我们买束花吧。”他提议道。

两人的车停得有些远，在走回车子的路上，他们还真路过了一家花店，穆勒买了一捧花给里奥，在回家的路上高兴地说个没完。

他们预约的时间是下午，回到家后，也快到了晚餐时间。但里奥今天正好要参加巴萨的聚会，是早就定下的，他没吃晚饭，待了一会儿就出门了。

孩子回了阿根廷，里奥一走，家里只剩下穆勒自己了。

他把那束花放在客厅的桌子上，想了想，又去找了个花瓶接上水，把花放在里面了。

天渐渐暗了，穆勒没去开灯，坐在沙发上发呆。那束花很美，像婚礼上的捧花，叶子簇拥着淡淡的紫色和白色，接过花时穆勒确定他看见里奥笑了，但他不确定里奥为什么笑。

他愿意戴上施魏因施泰格的戒指，愿意与施魏因施泰格的父母见面，甚至去他的家乡。对自己，就什么也没有了。

天色越来越暗，穆勒已经看不清花朵的颜色了，它们在黑暗中变成一团轮廓怪异的黑影。

他站起来，把家里的灯都打开。这是他们结婚的日子，至少要做出热闹的景象。

穆勒还没吃饭，也还没做。他没胃口，但无论怎么说，今天都不能随意糊弄。

他把心思都转移到做饭上，花了半个多小时做了顿像样的饭菜，还开了瓶酒。但吃饭时他一直消沉，怎么也高兴不起来。

让他如鲠在喉的不是里奥不在家，而是里奥流露的情绪。如果里奥喜欢他，如果里奥在办好手续后和他热烈地亲吻，如果里奥愿意和他庆祝、尽管时间仓促也用果汁代酒和他喝上两杯，如果里奥做了任何一件表示亲近的事，现在独自一人在家的穆勒都会很快乐。

他对自己说这没什么大不了，因为就算里奥在家，他们的气氛仍会尴尬又消沉。

但至少，他们结婚了。

里奥不是出尔反尔的人，这段婚姻不会草率结束，他们会一辈子在一起——这确实有可能成真。

里奥会渐渐喜欢上他的。

 

那晚穆勒喝多了。他原本只喝了两杯，想着等到晚上里奥回来，他还要照料里奥。但一直到凌晨，里奥也没回家。

一点钟时，穆勒回到客厅里，拿着酒。他睡不着，想干脆在这儿等一会儿里奥，说不定能等到他。那束花还放在沙发桌上，穆勒打开手机，把它拍了下来。这是他们结婚这天的纪念，是唯一算得上是个见证的东西。

躺在沙发上等了一会儿，喝了些酒后，穆勒睡着了。

半醒半梦时，一个念头浮上穆勒的脑海：走到这步，都是他自己活该。

虽然这晚他将花当做纪念，但在那之后，穆勒每次看到那束花的照片心中都是一凛，仿佛它和一段糟糕的过往联系到了一起。他舍不得删掉，却也不想见到，只好单独建了个文件夹、把照片放了进去。

 

再睁开眼时，天已经亮了。穆勒看到里奥坐在身旁，他叫醒穆勒，让他回卧室睡。

穆勒困倦着，大病初愈一般握住里奥的手，向他笑着。

“回去睡。”里奥轻声说道。

穆勒望着他，嘴角弯起。

“我爱你，”他喃喃说道，向里奥笑着，“我真的爱你。”

里奥向他笑了。穆勒身体中的绞痛更甚。

 

结婚终归带来了些不一样的东西。里奥的态度十分缓和，也不再对穆勒视而不见了。穆勒问他聚会上的事，他问一句，里奥答一句。虽然谈话进行得并不顺利，但里奥至少愿意和他“聊天”了。

穆勒不敢奢求更多，也没指望里奥能在一朝一夕间与他亲昵起来。这天他们仍旧各忙各的，里奥在健身房呆了半天，他们一起吃了饭，看了会儿电视，里奥午睡时仍和他隔着段距离。在午睡短暂的梦境里，穆勒反复见到当年他们闯进房间，里奥和施魏因施泰格相拥而眠的一幕。

 

那天晚上里奥很早就睡着了。早些睡去，就能早些结束这一天。

在他迷迷糊糊的时候，他感觉到有人在吻他的脸颊。里奥醒了，但仍闭着眼，继续装睡。过了一会儿，在穆勒的叹息声和翻来覆去中，里奥再次睡着了。

昨天他参加了巴萨的聚会。派对热闹，里奥意外地感觉寂寞。他结了婚，除了对方，没有人知道。聚会上和他说笑的队友不知道，他的父母、兄妹和朋友也不知情。里奥不会一直瞒着他们，或许过上三四年，里奥和穆勒能相处得更顺畅些时，他会告诉爸妈。但现在他还不想通知任何人，仿佛这是他犯下的错误，他不想让旁人知情。

里奥在半夜时醒了。他拿开穆勒的手，离开卧室。不知道去哪，里奥干脆去了安德烈的房间。他不会在其他房间住，只是想独自待一会儿。呆在安德烈的房间里，就算被穆勒发现，里奥也仍有借口，他可以说他想孩子了。

房中空气沉闷，里奥受不了这种温热，很想打开窗户。但现在天气转冷，他又怀着孩子，不能在这时冒险。

他在窗前站了一会儿就觉得累了，于是坐在椅子上，向窗外望着。

他愿意退让，但不想妥协。可最后，他还是不能如愿以偿。

他不甘心，于是只好为自己找借口，脑海中的声音叹息着对自己说，他已经不在乎了，这些都无所谓了。

办了手续，他们变成合法伴侣，似乎他们丑陋的过去就可以一笔勾销了。他们的争斗和执拗，他们的互相伤害和摧毁，他们对彼此的扭曲和憎恶，甚至，他们在床上那些放浪形骸的时刻，他们伤害到的其他人，这些随着一张办好的手续全部被正名，说不定，在二十年后回想时，他们劝说自己相信的完全是另外一个故事。

但里奥知道，他永远不能对那个人袒露真正的自己。他只是做不到，就像一个人天生缺乏某种能力无法补足一样。就像现在，他把自己关在另一个房间里，独自处理他不知想哭还是想笑的情绪，而那个将会是自己终身伴侣的人对此一无所知，里奥也不会与他分享：因为他不懂；因为里奥不想与他分享。

这并不稀奇，世界上满是这样无法理解而终身相伴的情侣和夫妻，这没什么好说的，也没什么可在意。

里奥如此安慰自己，却无法让自己相信他没有感觉到那种深切的悲哀。他恨不得哭喊着发泄一场，但最终，他只是无声无息地滚了两滴泪，而为什么会哭，他既不知道，也不在乎。

 

里奥的肚子一天天鼓了起来，他越来越容易累，也愈发没耐性了。结婚之初他对穆勒的温和只持续了一个月，之后里奥很快就厌倦了，他无法对穆勒有耐心，他就是做不到，只能顺其自然。

自结婚后，穆勒对里奥的期望变得越来越低，他期盼这场婚姻能长久地持续下去，只要他还能和里奥在一起就好，至于Omega态度如何，他都不在意了。于是尽管里奥对他恢复了婚前不冷不热的样子，穆勒也没觉得多失望。

他的付出一直是单方面的，他习惯了，也不会指望得到回报。至少现在，里奥不会再拒绝他了。他可以名正言顺地照顾里奥，和他亲近。

在磕磕绊绊的磨合之后，他们的婚后生活平静且安稳。

里奥的行动越来越不方便，穆勒每次来到巴塞罗那都寸步不离地照顾他，阿根廷人心安理得地接受他的照料和亲密，就好像他们已经这样在一起很多年了。

在里奥孕期时，每次穆勒来到巴塞罗那，他都会帮里奥洗澡，他很享受Omega对自己的依赖和需要。他们不说话，里奥闭着眼在浴缸中躺着，穆勒擦洗他的身体，有时吻一下阿根廷人沁出薄汗的鼻尖。里奥不会回应。偶尔，在穆勒挑起他的欲望时，里奥会接受他的亲吻。

穆勒热衷于和他亲近。在穆勒看来，这是让他接受自己的最快方式，一旦里奥的身体依赖他，他对自己的态度也会改变。

在允许的范围内，穆勒不厌其烦地挑逗里奥。之前那些年的性爱几乎全都浪费了，现在他一心哄着Omega，让他舒服，让他反复高潮，只有这样的性事才有存在的价值，才能让里奥愿意接受和习惯他。

他的努力在一个多月后初见成效。因为已经结婚，他们的性爱名正言顺，里奥不再只是被动接受，偶尔他会主动。关了灯，两人已经躺下时，里奥不声不响地拉过穆勒的手放在自己身上，穆勒明白他的意思，立刻凑过去吻着他的脖子，吸他的乳头，手一直摸到身下。

这只是个开始。里奥会越来越依赖他的。

 

新年之前，穆勒带着安德烈回到父母家里。他把裹得圆圆的安德烈带进房子，对等待多时的父母介绍，这是他的孩子。

安德烈的帽子和围巾被摘下来了，他甜甜地笑着，用学了没多久的德语对穆勒的父母打招呼。

最初父母对儿子这种有了后代却瞒着的行为很不悦，对于穆勒的解释和各种思想工作也不满意，又是不能问孩子的母亲是谁，又是不能对孩子套话，而且对方也不露面，他们对整件事都感到不满。但一见到安德烈的可爱模样，两人立刻把他们的烦闷忘掉了，对这个忽然冒出来的孩子喜欢极了。

他带孩子在爸妈家里住了两天，临走之前，父母还是问起了安德烈生母的事，穆勒支支吾吾，最后说其实他怀孕了，年后还会有一个小孩，到时候他会把那个孩子也抱来和他们见面——他以此作为筹码，想让爸妈别再追究这件事。两人确实不再追问，但更觉得难以理解了。

“你被人抓住把柄了？”母亲问他，“不然怎么会接受这种事？和别人生了孩子，却连对方是谁都不能告诉我们。”

“这不像你的脾气，”父亲也说，“你被人威胁了？”

穆勒暗想哪有人威胁自己。他前言不搭后语地辩解了一会儿，但爸妈不会轻易被他蒙骗过去，直到他们发现什么也问不出来时，才不得不结束对话。

“你和前几年不一样了。”最后，母亲这样说了一句。

“现在不是挺好的吗。”穆勒赶快接上话。

但在母亲看来，这种改变谈不上好。

最初她发觉儿子收敛了脾气，性格变得更温和了，这本应该是好事，但同时也发现托马斯的温和与退让带着种没有底线的妥协，他在为了某个人没有原则地后退，为了那人的快乐对他言听计从。她相信儿子恋爱了，但这种爱情既不正常，也不健康。甚至，连他感受快乐的方式也变得异常。

谈话的那晚他们都在客厅里，安德烈玩累了，头枕在穆勒腿上睡着了。听了母亲的话，穆勒也不知道还能怎么解释。

岂止是不一样了，里奥把他的棱角全磨光了。

从前他一味强求，现在他不断退让。

他无需为自己的退让找任何借口，他不是为了孩子，不是为了获取里奥的信任然后操控他，他就是爱着一个人爱到疯了，愿意无条件地为他献出一切、向他低头。

任何一个渴望爱情的人都不会对他现在的婚姻状态满意，但穆勒心满意足。他知道他得到的东西不够好，但至少他得到了。他追逐了十二年，十二年里他无数次被嫉妒与愤怒折磨，在憎恨和厌恶中挣扎，求而不得的状态几乎从头到尾陪着他走完这段路，得不到里奥，他这一生都不会安宁。

里奥仍旧没有接受他。他很少对穆勒主动开口，只偶尔对他露出笑容，更是从未主动吻过穆勒，他心中仍有芥蒂。这与穆勒期盼的美好结局相差太多。

但无论如何，里奥已经和他结婚，也迎来了第二个孩子，穆勒满足了，他的内心终于平静，半生的焦虑也终于停息，他已经如愿以偿了。

 

和安德烈在慕尼黑住了两天后，穆勒匆忙带他回到巴塞罗那，和里奥一起过圣诞节和新年。里奥本应当回阿根廷，但他想对家人隐瞒自己怀孕一事，所以只能留在巴塞罗那。

最初，里奥对结婚一事很不适应。他无法摆正自己的态度，他想对穆勒好，却根本无法对他有好感；可他们已经结了婚，他不能总是对穆勒态度生硬。里奥艰难地摸索了一阵，一个月后，他终于找好了定位：对待穆勒，他只要心安理得就好了。

原本他从不主动和穆勒亲近，但现在因为怀孕的不适，里奥偶尔会靠在穆勒身上，他对这种亲昵的状态有非常好的解释：他只是在看电视时把穆勒当做抱枕，而且自己怀的是他的孩子。

类似的举动给了德国人极大的满足感，他从不欺骗自己里奥喜欢他，但他也不会放过任何一个可以安慰自己的机会。

 

在预产期一个星期前，里奥的哥哥罗德里格忽然上门拜访。里奥和他的家人已经有半年多没见过面，父母都奇怪他到底怎么了，他们放心不下，让罗德里格来看看他。

罗德里格事先没打电话，直接出现在里奥家门口。打开门后，穆勒和他面面相觑，然后赶快请他进来。罗德里格还没弄明白德国人为什么在这儿，他就看到了客厅中和安德烈玩耍的里奥——他挺着大肚子，看起来快生了。

罗德里格半分欣喜也没有，一瞬间他怒不可遏，他越走进里奥，便怒气越盛——他再次怀孕了，现在已经没有堕胎的可能，而孩子的父亲可能是那个德国人，甚至安德烈和那个流掉的孩子可能也都是他的。

全然顾不得里奥还有身孕，罗德里格的怒气控制不住了。

对里奥而言，这就是他担心的事，如果知道真相，家人都会是这个态度。

“你的孩子是他的？”

没有问好和拐弯抹角，罗德里格走到他面前问道。里奥面有愧色，尴尬地坐起来。罗德里格在盛怒中，连看穆勒一眼都无法忍受。里奥让他和孩子一起回避，接着对罗德里格解释，他已经和那个人结婚了。

“因为你们结婚了，你就能喜欢上他了？所有事都变得理所当然了？”他反问道。

“你别生气了，我和他都已经这样了，虽然他也是德国人……”

“我不是在为你和德国人结婚生气，我发火是因为你和不喜欢的人在一起。”

他一眼就看穿了真相，而且每句话都说到了重点。

“你喜欢他吗？如果你喜欢他，我有什么理由生气？”

里奥好半天没说话，最后答道：“以后时间久了，自然就喜欢了。他——他确实对我很好……”

事情已经发生，不可逆转。无论里奥和那人分开，还是做出什么其他举动，事实都摆在那里。他三次怀上那个人的孩子，现在马上就要生下第二个。

里奥找了些借口，劝了哥哥一会儿。无非是事已至此、无能为力、接受现实等等。

“从前你不是这样的。”

罗德里格知道对他发火不会有用，但他无法不生气。在他艰难地消化情绪时，里奥还在努力劝说他，去相信这样的选择并不是个彻头彻尾的错误。

罗德里格脑中全是他小时候的样子，他欢闹地和自己、和弟弟妹妹玩耍的样子，他和伙伴们在院子里踢球、拥抱着庆祝胜利的样子。那时的里奥拥有最好的未来，那样的里奥绝不会走入今天的境地。

里奥还在说着，无力地劝着、安慰着哥哥。罗德里格抬起头看他，打断里奥的话。

“我爱你，但我恨你变成今天的样子。”

里奥呆了，这句话狠狠地撞击在心上。他忍着不要忽然情绪崩溃，然后在泪水积聚在眼眶中时，结结巴巴地解释着：我会喜欢他的，我会过的很好，真的，我会的。

 

里奥想在哥哥面前表现出他与穆勒其乐融融的样子，但违背本心对他来说难以做到，他只能正常地和穆勒相处。罗德里格还在生他的气，可里奥的预产期马上到了，他也不能继续对弟弟发火。

“你连生孩子都不打算告诉家里？”

“我本来也是打算只告诉你的，”里奥回答，“先瞒着爸妈。等再过段时间，等我觉得可以了……”

等到你不再把他当做污点、见不得人，等到你脸皮够厚的时候。里奥没说下去，罗德里格已经明白了。

预产期的前几天，里奥住进医院。他这次生产很顺利，仍是男孩，仍随里奥姓。他提前给孩子取好了名字，叫他本哈明。

里奥是在晚上生产的。等到他和孩子被推回病房时，夜已经深了。里奥没力气也不想和穆勒说话，早早地睡了，穆勒在床边陪了一整夜。

在里奥睡着后，穆勒望着他们刚刚出生的孩子，欣喜万分，怅然若失。无论过去有多混乱不堪，他和里奥都在一起了，他和里奥都有了两个孩子。里奥可以怨恨他，可以后悔，但孩子的存在无法被抹去，他们切实地连结在了一起，就算里奥不喜欢他，他们也分不开了。

第二天晚上，在里奥准备睡觉时，穆勒掀开被子上床，把他搂进怀里。里奥既没力气，也没打算推开他。

穆勒的嘴唇在里奥的耳朵上蹭着，他说希望和里奥重新开始，希望他能把过去的事都忘掉。

“你就当做那些事都是另一个穆勒做的，行吗？我已经不再是原来的那个人了。自从我们结婚以来，我有过一次对你不好吗？”

里奥很累，他本来不会对穆勒开口，但在眩晕的状态中，他却感觉对穆勒解释两句也无所谓，说不定这能让他放下那些荒唐的念头。

“你认为世界上存在完美的东西吗？”里奥问。

穆勒想了想。

“不会。”

“太完美的东西，要么短暂，要么虚假，让人怀疑它到底是不是真的、什么时候会戛然而止。但不完美的东西不会，我们之间就是这样。它有缺点，不怎么好看，不怎么融洽，也不让人满意……但这样的关系，反倒能存在很多年。”

里奥没说出最后一句：反正也不是什么好东西，命运不会急着把它收走。对于这种遍布瑕疵关系的安稳，里奥感觉很欣慰。至少，他得到安稳了。

里奥的话让穆勒好受些了。他愿意和自己谈他的感受，这也让穆勒欣慰。

“你能不再讨厌我吗？”他的嘴唇擦着里奥的额头，“哪怕你尝试一下……”

“我不讨厌你，”里奥打着哈欠，声音低了，“我只是不可能爱你。”

里奥很快睡着了。他的身体依赖地靠在穆勒身上，如同在完美地向德国人诠释什么叫“貌合神离”。

 

本哈明出生后，穆勒度过了一段平静又满足的生活。他专心照料里奥和两个孩子，即使偶尔忙乱，他也还是能按部就班地处理要解决的事，不急不恼。他与里奥的感情依旧平稳，里奥偶尔会主动和他说话，一切都在向最好的方向发展。

直到一个月后，几件旧衣服将穆勒美好生活的表象打得粉碎。

穆勒在收拾房间时，发现里奥的衣柜中有七八件施魏因施泰格的衣服。这不是穆勒第一次收拾里奥的衣柜，但从前他都没细看，觉得这一块的衣服都不用送去洗，里奥也不穿，于是都没在意。但这次他拿出来仔细打量，才发现这几件都不是里奥的衣服。它们太大了，而且有两件都是德国的牌子。穆勒继续查看，直到他发现一件有施魏因施泰格名字和号码的拜仁球衣，这才确定衣服的归属。

虽说里奥对穆勒并不喜欢，但现在他们已经结婚，无论出于什么原因，里奥都不该留着其他男人的东西。

穆勒恨不得一把火将那些衣服都烧了。但这还不是结束，他发现了一个小小的盒子，打开之后，里面装着的是一枚写着里奥和施魏因施泰格名字的戒指，一条戴在手上的黑色细绳，还有一个小小的拜仁吉祥物摆件。

看着这些东西，穆勒眼前忽然发黑。他怒火中烧地把盒子丢回到衣柜深处，然后努力平复情绪，去对里奥提起这件事。

那时里奥正在健身房里。听完他的话，里奥只说了一句他会处理的，然后就不再开口了。

穆勒没有立刻离开，他希望里奥再说些什么，几句解释，或者道歉。但里奥一言不发，看也不看他，穆勒只得走了。

晚上，里奥拿好那些东西开车出去了。回来时他说已经处理好了，穆勒也不敢问他到底把那些东西怎么样了。里奥在市区里有一套公寓，他怀疑里奥把东西都送去那里了。但就算这是事实，穆勒也不能继续追问下去，这已经是里奥让步的表示了。

 

连续好几天，穆勒都忘不了他发现施魏因施泰格那些衣服时，他心中的惊恐和难过。可他不能对里奥发火，甚至不能和他谈这件事。那几日他都在忍气吞声。

一天夜里，在性爱之后，里奥照旧翻过身去背对着他躺下。穆勒凑到他身旁，让他转过身来。

“别折腾了，睡吧。”里奥敷衍道。

“我想抱着你，你转过来面对着我，不行吗？”

迟了两秒，里奥翻过身来。他闭着眼，低着头，身子也弓着，上面的那条手臂耷下来、挡在肚子前，依旧是和穆勒保持距离的姿态。穆勒贴过去，把里奥的手拉起来，放到自己腰上。但里奥把胳膊缩回去了。

穆勒等了几秒钟，继而说道：“和施魏因施泰格在一起的时候，你不是这样的。”

里奥没做回应。他知道穆勒在说他们闯进房间、看见自己和巴斯蒂安相拥而眠的那次。

“为什么他可以，我不可以？”

里奥睁开眼，无动于衷地望着他。他们都对答案一清二楚，穆勒却还是要问。里奥抬起胳膊，把手搭在穆勒身上。

“睡吧，好吗？”

穆勒把他搂进怀里，里奥紧密贴在自己身上，头挨着他的肩膀，胳膊也落到了穆勒身后，一副与他紧密相拥的样子。

里奥很快睡着了。妥协如此轻易，而且不会带来任何坏处……既然如此，还有什么可计较的？

 

穆勒的担忧并未就此平息。在他发现里奥家的床品全是某个巴伐利亚品牌时，他立刻把矛头对准施魏因施泰格，问里奥这些东西是不是他送的。

实际上，当年施魏因施泰格送的那几套床品早就旧了，也换掉了，里奥是出于习惯才继续买这种的。原本这件事没什么不得了，但穆勒却火冒三丈，甚至和里奥吵了起来。

里奥与施魏因施泰格恋爱过、而且里奥非常喜欢他，长久以来，这件事都是穆勒心中的一根刺，即使结了婚，他也无法把那根刺连根拔除。里奥不对他说话，不对他笑，里奥不爱他。他心中有另一个人。

“你是不是还想着他？你是不是忘不了他？”连续几件事之后，穆勒终于忍无可忍，对里奥指责起来。

里奥的手滑过桌子，安德烈的一件组装玩具掉在地上，摔得七零八落。

“你是不是要我回去找他才甘心？”

穆勒的怒意忽然强行刹车了。之前他忍让得太多，今天怒火中烧，正要不管不顾地和里奥大吵一架，可听了他这句话，他又不得不忍住了。

如果他与里奥像其他情侣那样正常恋爱、结婚，现在他完全有理由发火、甚至和里奥大闹一场。但过去穆勒对里奥做了太多过分的事，他对里奥有愧，现在想暴戾也只得忍着，生怕把他气走。

于是，这次明明是里奥做错了，最后穆勒却成了赔礼道歉的那个人。他低声下气地哄着里奥，说是他不对，以后再不提这件事了。

至于那些来自巴伐利亚的床品，过了两周之后，穆勒才把它们偷偷换掉。

 

穆勒不再提起施魏因施泰格，但这并不耽搁那人继续出现在他和里奥中间。一个月后，穆勒去参加一场颁奖典礼，里奥也出席了。因为他们的关系还没公开，他和里奥不能表现出熟络的样子，于是也没交谈。那天穆勒和自己的国家队队友们呆在一起，眼睛心神不宁地放在施魏因施泰格身上，生怕他还念着里奥。

在颁奖典礼之后的晚会上，穆勒担心的事还是发生了。他眼看着施魏因施泰格向里奥走去，和他熟络地交谈起来。一见到他，里奥就笑了，这笑容在他与施魏因施泰格聊天时就没消失过。

穆勒苦涩地用眼睛记录着他们的互动，看着施魏因施泰格给他拿饮料，看着他们谈笑风生。甚至，说到兴头上时，施魏因施泰格还会靠近里奥，把手覆在他耳边对他窃窃私语。里奥笑着，亮晶晶的眼睛抬起来望着他。在这之前，穆勒从未在他眼中见过那种温柔和怀恋。

过了几分钟，里奥和施魏因施泰格一起走开了。穆勒看着他们走向露台。那里不会有人，说话更方便。虽说他们不会做什么，但穆勒仍旧难以忍受，浑身上下都被火烧着了一般，恨不得像多年前那样狠狠地暴揍施魏因施泰格一顿，让他不能再和里奥说话，不能再靠近他。

他们已经结了婚，可自己对里奥的影响，还是不如一个分手多年的外人。穆勒忍受不了里奥当着自己的面对其他男人示好，他的怒火几乎烧穿了身体，可他还是不能走过去，他不想让里奥对他生气。

终于熬过了派对，里奥和穆勒一起回家了。回程路上，穆勒开车，里奥坐在一旁，望着窗外。

穆勒不能为施魏因施泰格一事向里奥发问，也不想装作什么都没发生一样和他闲聊。里奥没主动开口，于是他们一路沉默着，直到回到家中也没说话。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二十四章

 

本哈明喝饱了奶粉，伸着圆圆的手臂去摸穆勒的脸，瞪大了眼睛看他。穆勒把他抱到里奥身旁，一见到里奥，本哈明咧开嘴笑了，挥着手去摸他。

“他要你抱他呢。”穆勒把孩子递过去。

本哈明不哭不闹，正冲着自己笑，里奥心情很好地把他抱过来，本哈明摸着他的脸，小手抓得越来越用力了。

“明明每天都是我哄他，他却更喜欢你、总对着你笑。”

穆勒感叹道。这句话半真半假，孩子对母亲有天然的依赖和好感，但父亲哄他时他也很开心。穆勒这样说只是想让里奥高兴、让他更喜欢本哈明。

里奥笑了，摸着本哈明肉肉的耳垂逗他。穆勒暗叹幸好两个儿子长得都好看，里奥心情好时愿意陪他们玩，不然孩子们就更不招他待见了。

夏休期刚一开始，穆勒就搬进里奥家里，围着两个孩子忙前忙后，关于里奥对孩子的态度，他再清楚不过了。

因为里奥自己带了安德烈三年、为他花费心思更多，所以里奥对他难免更偏爱些；至于本哈明，因为有穆勒照料，里奥很少花费精力在他身上，对本哈明的感情远不如安德烈。

里奥爱这两个孩子，但爱得远远不够。穆勒知道孩子们不能被里奥宠着是因为自己，所以为了安德烈和本哈明，也为了自己，穆勒都要对里奥更用心才行，他对自己的感情深了，才能连带着更喜爱孩子们。至少不要再像从前那样把安德烈在大雪天丢出去，听着他又哭又喊也能狠心不开门。

纵使有保姆打理家事，但对待本哈明，穆勒还是想亲力亲为，尤其想要弥补他没能亲自照料安德烈的遗憾。

安德烈出生不久时也很容易醒，但只要大人哄哄、喂他吃饱了，他就不会哭了，可本哈明偏要闹，吃饱喝足了也要吵上半天，要人抱他、陪他，半夜他哭起来时，穆勒会把他抱去其他房间哄，睡着后再抱回来。

“你把他交给保姆不就好了。”穆勒哄完孩子回到床上后，里奥说。

“我想自己带他，”穆勒搂住里奥，头挨着他的耳朵，“你可别说要把我和本哈明赶到其他房间去，这也是你的孩子，真分房住了，你对他更没感情了。”

“我可没有。”里奥答了一句。可事实上，他确实想过让穆勒和孩子到别的房间去住，不要吵他。但想到穆勒每天带孩子，自己什么也不管，这句话还是忍住了。

“他刚刚咬了我呢，要是让保姆来带，就体会不到这些了……”

“胡说，他又没有牙。”

“真的，”穆勒把手指伸到里奥嘴边，蹭了蹭里奥的下巴，“他就在这里咬了一口，我看啊，本哈明要出牙了……”

穆勒絮叨了一会儿。里奥没再听，糊里糊涂地睡着了。

原本他不和穆勒说话，现在两人第二个孩子也生了，还整日整日住在一起，里奥渐渐习惯了他，甚至穆勒睡前的话唠都有了催眠的功效，听他说上几分钟，里奥肯定能呼呼大睡。

与穆勒在一起生活得越久，里奥在处理事情时就变得更有韧性。里奥对他的反感日渐减轻，逐渐感觉与穆勒住在一起也并非全是坏事，现在他出现在房子中、里奥也不再有格格不入的感觉了。里奥希望所有事都顺顺利利，与穆勒相处时也收起了棱角，多数时候，他们的相处看起来非常融洽，可里奥一旦心情不好，或输了比赛、情绪低落，他对穆勒的态度就又回到了从前，融洽的表象在几句话甚至几个表情中就被忽然撕碎。

 

尽管带着孩子不方便，但里奥和穆勒还是出门去度假了。里奥和安德烈玩得痛快，只是对需要照顾本哈明的穆勒来说就没那么容易了。里奥提议带上保姆，穆勒坚持不用，于是他的度假难免多了几分忙乱。这正合穆勒的心意。他有意让自己忙一点、累一点，这不仅能在心理层面上弥补他对安德烈的遗憾，而且里奥见到了，多少会对他心软些。

或许是照顾孩子太累了，穆勒暂时忘了里奥的本性。阿根廷人向来对他狠心，不可能心疼他，只是为了表面的融洽，里奥会做出心软的样子，这不是欺骗，他只是照顾穆勒的面子罢了。偶尔他会接替穆勒，带一会儿孩子，或说上几句好听的话，让穆勒多休息一会儿，实则心里完全不在乎德国人累成什么样——那是他儿子，让他照顾难道不是理所当然？说了带保姆，不是他非要挨累逞强自己照顾的吗？

度假结束后，里奥的父母提出要来探望他——他已经一年没有回过阿根廷了。里奥找各种理由推辞，但最后还是招架不住父母的不悦，只得告诉他们真相。

那天里奥是在客厅里打电话的，穆勒偷偷听到了一些。里奥的父亲对他发火了，他还得知里奥曾流掉过穆勒的一个孩子，由此对德国人的怒火更甚，甚至在电话中要求里奥和他离婚，不让他再继续这种荒唐的婚姻。之后，穆勒听到了里奥对他的父母说谎。

“不是你说的那样，爸，我喜欢他，我是想和他一起好好生活的……”

“这是‘好好生活’该有的样子吗？如果你认为自己什么也没做错，为什么连自己的父母都不敢见？连结婚、生孩子都不敢告诉我们？”

正对父亲编造理由、撒谎的里奥立刻停下了。他的谎言没有一句能说出口，最后，他只能道歉。

穆勒走过去劝他，里奥心烦，让他别管自己，穆勒还是在他身边坐下了。

“我们结婚了，我怎么能不管？总会有办法解决的。”

“什么办法？离婚吗？”里奥随口说道。

穆勒浑身一抖，“就算是开玩笑也别说这种话啊。”

里奥心烦地揉着额头。

“我们等到新年再回去，”穆勒赶快出主意，不想里奥考虑离婚——无论是权宜之计还是真的，“到时候已经过去好几个月，他们的火也该消了……再说，你爸妈好久没见到安德烈，一定想他了，我们带着两个孩子回去，让他们相信我们过得很好，而且——他们看到你和我互相喜欢，感情又好，更没理由生气了。”

说到最后，他的胆子不知为何大了起来，装作不经意地向里奥问道：“反正……你多少是有一点喜欢我的，对吧？”

里奥正没头绪地抓着头发，想着他的那些主意。听到这句话，他忽然警觉起来，揉头发的手停了一秒，又继续动作着。

“啊……是啊。”

穆勒抱住他，把头埋在里奥肩上。他对里奥了如指掌，知道他在说假话，但里奥愿意撒谎哄自己高兴，这已经足够让他开心了。

“我也喜欢你。”

 

圣诞节时，里奥和穆勒带着孩子回阿根廷了。穆勒十分谨慎，自迈进里奥家门的那刻起就一直小心翼翼，他说话很少，尽量减少自己的存在感。

幸好现在他们有了本哈明，他年纪小，离不开人，穆勒整日照顾他，避免了无事可做又没人搭理的窘境。安德烈喜欢本哈明，每天他都会献宝一样带着堂兄妹们来看本哈明、逗逗他，大人们也喜欢抱他哄他，因为孩子，穆勒和里奥的家人们也多少能说说话了。

穆勒整日哄着孩子，里奥完全不用操心，只管和大家一起玩闹，偶尔抱抱本哈明就好了，在家呆了一个多星期，家人就没见过他给孩子换过一次尿布或者喂奶，都是穆勒在忙。连大一些的安德烈也是更依赖他而非里奥，无论被扯松了扣子还是玩具坏了都去找穆勒，里奥什么也不管。穆勒对孩子很细心，对里奥也耐心又体贴，旁人一眼就能看出来他对里奥的在意甚至是宠溺。于是，几天之后，虽然梅西家众人和穆勒的互动依旧很少，但他们至少不再那么反感他了。

夜里关上门后，穆勒爬回床上，半个身子压着里奥，头枕着里奥的肩膀。

“你就不打算心疼心疼我？”

里奥心不在焉地揉揉穆勒的头发，放下手机，“怎么心疼你？”

德国人的脑袋在里奥身上蹭啊蹭的，把他的手拿到自己脸上搁着，“不给我买个礼物吗？”他笑嘻嘻地问，“我连戒指都没有呢。”

“那就买吧。”里奥答道。

“明天我们一起去挑，好不好？”

“我们都出去了谁带本哈明？你去买，我在家看着他。”

“我们带本哈明一起出门，我能哄好他，你放心就行了。”穆勒继续说道，一定要拉着里奥一起去买戒指不可。两人来回说了几句，里奥同意了。穆勒还不满足，枕在里奥身上又问：“你爸妈都默认我们了……我总可以告诉我的队友和朋友们了吧？”

他抬头去看里奥的表情，阿根廷人闭着眼，看不出情绪。隔了几秒，里奥轻轻“嗯”了一声，算是同意了。

穆勒欣喜若狂，坐起来拿过来手机要和里奥自拍，“不然他们不会相信的，你不用动，躺在那儿就好……”

里奥不仅躺着没动，他看了眼穆勒，又把眼睛闭上了。穆勒知道他不能要求更多，于是拍下的照片里是自己的大脸和躺在身后的里奥。

“明天我们就能把戒指也拍进去了……到时候我再告诉他们……”

“好了，快睡吧。”里奥不想他再折腾，拉上来被子要睡。穆勒关掉灯，钻到被子底下、爬到里奥身上，不由分说地压着他吻着。里奥早过了对此无动于衷的时候，他抬起胳膊，手指插在穆勒的头发中。一旦结婚、适应了婚后的生活，里奥做出的退让就更多，他的身体最先接受了穆勒，然后慢慢迎合，进而做出亲密的样子，久而久之，回应穆勒已经成了里奥的习惯。

在穆勒进入之后，他俯下身，一面吻着里奥一面动作。里奥轻声喘息着，左手被穆勒扣住、紧紧攥着。

“等到明年……等到你退役的时候，我们就公开关系，好不好？”

里奥粗声喘着气，别开头去。穆勒顶弄得更重了些，咬着他的耳朵。

“答应我，里奥……快说你同意。”

里奥在他身下轻轻拧着，呻吟不止，就是没说出穆勒想听的那句话。

高潮之后，穆勒抱着他，性器还埋在里奥身体中。Omega困倦地躺在他怀里，德国人不死心地问道：“里奥，刚才我说的那件事，你觉得怎么样？明年才退役呢，你至少考虑一下……”

“着什么急，”里奥轻声答道，“你还能踢上几年呢……别让场外这些事影响你。”

说着，他在穆勒怀里动了动，更亲密地靠在Alpha身上。

尽管穆勒清醒地知道，这些肢体上的亲密不过是在弥补他的拒绝和疏离，他还是为这种亲近感觉到一种苦涩的欣喜。

穆勒越来越知道如何安慰自己了，只要他降低对里奥的期望，他就总是能获得满足。至少，现在他和里奥之间，已经比刚结婚时要好上许多了。

里奥很快睡着了。从前总是穆勒睡得更早，但在婚后，他每次都睡得比里奥晚一些，尤其在里奥开始习惯于挨着他、甚至是抱着他睡着时。或许对里奥来说这不意味着任何东西、或这只是出于舒适和习惯，但这都给了穆勒一种他被里奥需要、他们亲密无间的感觉。

 

因为在训练中不慎摔了一跤，穆勒拉伤了肌肉，不得不休息一周。他的伤并不严重，静养就好。医生给了他外用的药，叮嘱他每天擦几遍。

既然是养伤，穆勒当然回到他和里奥在巴塞罗那的家里去了。多数时候他都靠在沙发上看电视打发时间，除了保姆，家里只有已经会走路的本哈明陪着他，里奥要训练，安德烈也上学去了。

夜里临睡前，穆勒拿出药水要涂最后一遍，里奥正好坐在旁边，于是接过来药瓶帮他擦药，安德烈和本哈明也跑过来凑热闹，抹了一手的药水在手上。

“哎呦，别闹，宝宝。”里奥抱起本哈明给他擦手，递给安德烈纸巾让他自己擦，然后继续为穆勒涂着药水。

孩子们跑到一旁去玩了，穆勒盯着为自己擦药的里奥，忽然向前倾身，在他脸上亲了一下。里奥含糊地应了一声，让他躺回去，别添乱。

穆勒不会在家里提起施魏因施泰格的名字，但他去施魏因施泰格家中做客、听施魏因施泰格说里奥为他擦药的记忆还是出现了。那天晚上穆勒是客人，他完整地见证了里奥和施魏因施泰格的默契、信赖和亲密。

擦好了药，里奥起身要去洗手，穆勒把他拉回来搂住，吻了半天。

亲吻结束后，穆勒还是搂着他不放。

“我该去洗手了。”里奥说道。

穆勒笑了，在他脸上又亲了一下。本哈明从沙发的另一边爬过来，也要穆勒亲他。

穆勒刚抱住孩子，手机的通知音就一遍遍响了起来，片刻后，里奥的手机也开始响，两人向对方看了一眼。

他们收到的都是朋友和家人发来的消息，说的也是同一件事：两人的恋情忽然被曝光了。

穆勒在网页上翻了翻，他与里奥同时出现的照片有好几张，对方像是已经筹划揭露这件事很久了。他望着里奥，后者面色严峻，嘴唇紧紧抿着。

“里奥……这——这次和我无关，不是我……”

“我知道。”你不敢。

里奥站起身来，“我去洗手。”

他拿着手机离开了。穆勒在客厅中忐忑地等着，但一直没再见到里奥。他似乎已经回卧室了。

穆勒独自在客厅坐着，心里发慌，他让安德烈乖乖去睡觉，然后抱起本哈明，拖着腿走进卧室。里奥在打电话。他看了穆勒一眼，继续对电话另一端的人说着。

“……承认就好了，现在就发消息吧，别太被动……我们结婚了，手续早就办好了……你们看着办，不用告诉我。”

挂断电话，里奥没看穆勒，把手机调成静音放到一旁。

“我对公关公司说了，他们会很快替我宣布，承认这件事。反正都被发现，再瞒着也没用了。”

穆勒在意的倒不是这个。

“你没生气吧？”他在里奥身旁坐下，本哈明伸着胳膊要母亲抱，里奥把他接过来，脸上面无表情。

“都被知道了，生气也没用，”里奥擦了擦本哈明的下巴，“你腿不舒服，还特意跑这儿来干嘛。”

“反正马上就睡觉了……”穆勒小心地看着阿根廷人的脸色，想了想还是把本哈明抱回来了，“我先哄他睡觉吧，你也别多想，里奥，不会有人说什么的，那届世界杯都过去好多年了。”

里奥的神情表明他根本没考虑那届遥远的世界杯，他只是不想让别人将他和穆勒联系起来。仿佛人们知道他们结婚，就知道了他们的所有丑闻和不堪的过去。

在穆勒看来，他们之间的是爱情，走到今日，是他历尽千辛万苦终于追到了里奥、终成眷属；但对里奥来说，那些过去充斥着错误和强迫，他连想都不愿意想起。

里奥没再说什么，早早睡了。穆勒安顿好了两个孩子，在里奥身旁躺下。这天穆勒没敢和他亲近，而里奥少见地失眠了。他很晚才睡着，直到凌晨时都睁着眼。穆勒听着他翻来覆去，听着他以为自己睡着后的低声叹息。

 

过了几天，两人的恋情已经通过各自的俱乐部和社交媒体公开。这时的阿根廷和德国球迷早就有了新的敌人，对这桩恋情也没有反感，而且两人都到了快退役的年纪，大家也只是看热闹罢了。穆勒和梅西早就办了结婚手续，孩子也生了两个，这桩恋情看起来不仅名正言顺、无可指摘，甚至俱乐部还有意大肆炒作、加以利用的倾向。那段时间两人都收到了更多的广告邀请，希望他们能一同代言产品、参加活动，但里奥全部拒绝了，说他希望低调些、不想把恋情和商业利益挂钩。

穆勒在听到里奥这样的说辞之后，有一瞬间真的相信了。毕竟，这样的说法总比里奥不愿意和他一同在公众场合出现要好听。

恋情公开后，穆勒高兴了好长一段时间。现在无论他去踢比赛还是参加活动，人们都知道里奥是他的恋人了，还给他生了孩子。穆勒恨不得这时拉姆和施魏因施泰格都在队里，这样他在那两人面前就能扬眉吐气了，他简直想跑到施魏因施泰格面前炫耀——当年他失去的一切，自己都得到了。

这期间，他和施魏因施泰格还真见了一次面，在德国队举办的一场活动上。穆勒心痒难耐，恨不得对他炫耀一番。但如果里奥知道这件事，他一定会生气。穆勒知道自己一旦对他开口，就会忍不住奚落他，所以只好忍了一晚上，连话都没对他说。

对于刚刚公布恋情的人来说，里奥算是低调得过分了。不仅商业活动不和穆勒一起参加，甚至这段时间都很少和他一起出门，哪怕是去超市。穆勒以为恋情已经公开就不用再躲着藏着，想更多地和里奥一起出现在公众场合，或邀请里奥来参加自己在慕尼黑的活动，但里奥都拒绝了。

“我不太想去，以后不是还有机会吗。”

里奥轻描淡写地拒绝他，一面脱着衣服。穆勒心情好，也根本不计较，过来帮里奥解扣子。

“对，有的是机会，等到安德烈开始踢球，我们就要像其他家长一样在场外看自家的小孩了。”

里奥笑了一下当做回答。

过了半个晚上，穆勒终于顶进了生殖腔。他继续顶弄着，Omega的信息素越来越浓，穆勒把头埋在里奥肩颈处深深吸着。

再不会有人像他这样爱着另一个人了，里奥的一切都让他着迷，他的味道，他的嘴唇，他的头发……

里奥身上覆了一层薄汗，穆勒闭着眼，舔着他的汗珠，将它们吸吮得干干净净。里奥搂着他，任由他吸吮舔舐。

Alpha迷醉地吻着。他太喜欢里奥，而他的味道又这样诱人，穆勒恨不得把他吃进去。

舔到里奥耳后，穆勒用力吮着，在牙齿碰到腺体时，他咬了上去。

穆勒没有想到标记，这个词根本没出现在脑海中。他想的和感觉到的只有爱。他爱里奥，爱他的一切。

就在Alpha眩晕地沉浸在性爱与亲密中时，里奥惊恐地别开头，一个巴掌甩到他脸上，继而猛地推开他。穆勒立刻被打醒了。

里奥惊惧又恼怒，那一耳光打出去，他想也没想。

穆勒进入了生殖腔，又在咬自己的腺体，正是想要标记的样子。他身上那个不完整的标记就让他与这个人纠缠了十余年，让他沦落到这种的地步，现在，那人竟然还想要标记吗？

穆勒想解释，却被这一巴掌打得浑身冰冷，登时就软了。他想告诉里奥他不是故意的、不是要标记他，但里奥已经恼了，他推开自己要下床，穆勒立刻拦住他。

“我走，你睡吧。”

德国人心灰意冷，套上浴衣、匆忙向外走去。

他脑中乱极了，一时间连自己该去哪里也不知道，最后晕沉着走到客厅，跌坐在沙发上，脸埋在手里。

他忘了啊。里奥对他没有那么深的感情……里奥一直在假装，他对自己什么都没有。

他的礼貌，他的亲近，他的退让，他亲昵的态度和话语，这些都是为了维持他们的生活而做出来的样子，他从没在乎过自己。

他的喜欢全是谎言，他的感情都是敷衍。

多年前那次不成功的标记开始时里奥就恨他，现在即使结了婚，里奥仍不想要他。

穆勒不想，可脑海中还是又一次浮现施魏因施泰格的影子。里奥曾同意让施魏因施泰格标记他，他们甚至尝试了很多次。

与施魏因施泰格做什么，里奥都是愿意的。

到了明天，穆勒甚至都不用对里奥道歉。他已经知道，里奥会做出一副无所谓和什么都没发生的样子。他不在乎道歉，他不在乎穆勒的态度，他关心的只有穆勒不会再犯错这一件事。

把自己换成其他任何人，里奥都会更在意他几分。

穆勒忽然很想去孩子的房间，想抱住安德烈和本哈明。那两个孩子不能证明里奥对他的感情，但至少他们流着他和里奥的血，他们是两人有过关系和感情的证明。他们是活生生的、切切实实的存在。

穆勒宁愿和里奥没有孩子，以换取里奥对他的爱情。但他知道那不可能。因为他犯了错，因为做错事就要承担后果，于是他爱着的人永远都不会爱他。

他已经得到了惩罚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二十五章

 

穆勒一件一件地为里奥试着衣服，从长袖衫到夹克，再到外套和大衣。那些衣服的吊牌还没剪掉，散发着纺织品簇新的味道。已经到了换季的时候，德国人为里奥挑选了接下来几个月要穿的衣服。

穆勒不知道世上最和睦的夫妻或伴侣是什么模样，但如果有人见到他与里奥的默契，对方一定会羡慕不已。

他与里奥的恋爱和婚姻都与其他人不同，于是他们的相处方式别具一格也在情理之中。他们的性格谈不上相似，也不互补，让他们越来越默契的不是天性使然，而是有意的退让，甚至是包容。结婚不到三年，他们极少吵架，而且十分默契。

里奥不爱逛街，于是穆勒为他挑选衣服，虽然其中有一些里奥并不喜欢，他也从来不说。

里奥嫌麻烦，但还是配合穆勒挨件试衣服。换好了衣裳，两人一起向镜子中看，偶尔低声交谈着。

“这件的领子不太合适。”

“你想换掉吗？”

“不用了，就这样吧……”

终于一件件试好了衣服，在把最后一件脱下来之前，穆勒搂住他接吻，里奥抬起头来，手臂环在穆勒的背上。

“我最喜欢这件，”穆勒摩挲着里奥那件衬衫的衣领，然后为他解扣子，“你是不是背着我找小情人了？眼看着快退役了，还多练出来两块腹肌，简直居心叵测。”

“退役了也不能放松啊，说不定等我出去度假的时候，就有又帅气又可爱的年轻人送上门来，我得提前做好准备。”里奥答道。

“那你还是不要度假了，”穆勒从里奥身后抱着他，从镜子里看着他，“搬到慕尼黑去。你要是自己跑出去玩不回来了，我去哪找你？”

“孩子们不是和你一起吗？我还能丢下孩子不管？”

“那你也要在慕尼黑住的时间更多才行，都结婚这么久了，总不能分居两地吧？”

“我是去度假，又不是和人私奔，你又乱操心……”

里奥和他开起了玩笑，话题到这里就打住了。

距离里奥退役还有近一年的时间，两人偶尔会谈到他退役后的计划。里奥想暂时休息个一年半载，然后再考虑以后的打算。他想回阿根廷，但穆勒想让他搬去慕尼黑，两人还没仔细商讨过这件事。任何可能引起分歧或争议的问题，他们都会推迟讨论的时间。

穆勒希望里奥去慕尼黑，一来，这样他就终于可以每天都见到里奥；二来，这会免去他每个月在巴塞罗那和慕尼黑来回折腾的旅途；最后，如果里奥回阿根廷或者出去度假，穆勒会担心里奥会以此为理由，久久地躲着他、不和他见面。

“那下个礼拜我过生日，你至少能来陪我吧？”穆勒又问。

里奥不能再推辞了。况且，现在这时距离他突如其来打了穆勒那一巴掌，只过去了一个星期，里奥愿意缓和气氛，穆勒也希望发生些什么、证实里奥对他并不那么差。

“我提前一天单独陪你庆祝好吗？”里奥问，“你要是办了派对，你的队友们都来了，那我多尴尬，以前他们都在别人的生日派对上见过我。”

里奥不提起施魏因施泰格的名字，只说“别人”，这也让穆勒的心情好了不少。

“那这次就不请队友，只让我的家人朋友过来，你总不能不在场吧？”

“你又难为我，”里奥在沙发上坐下，摆弄着安德烈的一件小玩具，穆勒坐在他身旁抱着他，“我又不会说德语，一晚上被你们晾在一边，多尴尬。”

“不行，这次你要来。我的朋友们还没见过你呢，到现在都要发消息笑我，说我失心疯、和你在一起的事都是编造的……我陪你还不行吗？你就呆在我身边，哪也不去，我不会把你晾在一边的。”

话虽如此，穆勒也知道这样并不实际，他为了里奥整晚说西语也很尴尬。两人商量了一会儿，里奥还是同意参加派对了，虽说他也不知道到时会是个什么光景，大不了呆在一旁干喝酒罢了。

两天之后，里奥提前抵达慕尼黑，为穆勒的生日派对做准备。他既然人都来了，当然要像模像样地把事情办好。为了表示诚意，他没把筹备工作交给专门的团队，都是自己操办的。那几天里奥和穆勒的训练错开，于是穆勒白天去训练，里奥没头没脑地去买派对要用的东西。他不懂德语，也固执地一句也不学，去哪里买东西都用西语和人家乱讲一通，然后买一堆价格糊里糊涂的东西回来，蛋糕和菜肴也订得随心所欲，双方都只能假设对方明白自己的意思。

生日派对顺利开始了。整个晚上十分热闹，虽说稍有些不伦不类，穆勒却欣喜不已，不断向人夸耀这次的派对都是里奥为他准备的。那一整晚他都拉着里奥不放，让里奥呆在身旁。里奥已经习惯听不懂德语的日子了，无论别人和他说什么，他都用西语和对方胡乱说几句。

派对在凌晨时结束。里奥一晚上都在和别人鸡同鸭讲，又累又困，穆勒喝了不少酒，他醉得厉害，却十分兴奋，拉着里奥说个不停，里奥想给他脱衣服都费了半天功夫。

“我特别喜欢你……你到底知不知道？”里奥正为他解着衬衫扣子，穆勒攥住他的手，把他拉到身前。

“我知道。行了，快放开，脱个衣服这么费劲……”

穆勒又咕哝几句，手松开了，里奥把他的扣子都解开，托起穆勒的脖子让他抬起身体、把衣服脱下去，好不容易拉下来一半，穆勒忽然躺回去、压住衣服，一把搂住里奥、把他的头按到自己胸前。

“你什么都不知道，”他醉醺醺地说着，然后笑了，“我不怪你……”

里奥伏在他怀里，等着他说完，等着他的手松开，然后坐起来继续为穆勒脱衣服。终于把他塞进被子里后，里奥从另一边上床，他刚躺下，穆勒已经挤过来、从身后抱住他了。

“都是我不好，你别再生我的气了……我没有办法，我只是喜欢你，你明白吗……你也喜欢我，是不是，里奥？”

“是，我喜欢你。”

“真的吗？你是不是又、又在骗我……”

“我没有骗你，”里奥闭着眼，“睡吧，托马斯。”

穆勒翻转过里奥让他平躺着，然后压了上来，一遍遍地吻着他，一遍遍地问里奥是否爱他，让里奥对他不断重复着那些话。好一会儿他才安分下来，贴着里奥躺着，鼻子在Omega耳后蹭着，喃喃地说着“我爱你”。

但即使在醉酒的状态，穆勒心中也清清楚楚：里奥不明白。

他对里奥做了许多荒唐甚至龌龊的事，但穆勒对他的感情却意外地简单。他只是爱他，只是想要他。他的情感不包含任何复杂或者负面的东西，爱情是他给与里奥的全部，也是他唯一想要的东西。

在沉沉睡去时，在半醒半梦的瞬间，喜欢上里奥变成了一件十分痛苦的事，他爱得那样多，可里奥一无所知。甚至，他也不再明白里奥了。过去他能清楚地辨别里奥的爱憎、感情的虚实，可他们一起住得越久，穆勒就越看不清他。

但这并不是坏事。穆勒可以让自己相信里奥也爱着他。

曾经他以为结了婚就能平息他的渴望，填补他的空缺，但直到今日，他仍在盼望着更多，对自己撒谎，对对方撒谎，明知无用的事还是要做，明知无用的话仍是要说，他就是爱里奥至此，想让他知道自己的每个想法和感觉。那些在慕尼黑独自居住的日子也因为里奥大同小异，早上醒来想到的第一件事是他，开口说的第一句话谈到的也是他，夜里躺在床上半醒半梦之际，眼前也闪着他的影子。他有自己的生活，可里奥让他的世界鲜亮起来。

那晚的梦中，穆勒回到了与里奥初次见面的晚上。里奥的脸庞依旧映着窗外着火般的红光，但身体却被衣服如茧一般严严地遮蔽。他已经睡了。穆勒在他身旁躺下，久久地抱着他，让里奥在自己怀中安稳地睡着。

 

第二年的盛夏，在漫天欢呼声中，里奥在诺坎普退役了。

那天里奥的家人和朋友都来了，唯独穆勒因为还有比赛、没能赶来。俱乐部为此和里奥商量过，但时间只能定在那天，里奥当然不会强求，顺应了俱乐部的做法。虽然穆勒对此十分遗憾，但也无计可施。

那天晚上诺坎普人声鼎沸，里奥站在球场中央，接受人们的欢呼和掌声。

那天晚上只有足球，只关系到他的职业生涯，与他的个人生活毫无关联，所有他犯下的错误都被抹去，每一件让他后悔的事都仿佛从未发生，这一晚，只有他作为球员的荣耀与辉煌。

大屏幕上滑过看台的画面。球迷们热泪盈眶，他的队友们也感慨万千。里奥知道人们的难过和不舍，他自己也不想离开，但这已经足够了，他做到了没有人做到的事，他已经心满意足。

于是里奥笑着，高高抬起手臂向那些感慨的、激动的面孔挥舞。这已经是最好的结局，不要哭了。

 

退役的晚上，一切都像是梦境。和家人一起离开诺坎普时，里奥迷醉地看着车窗外的街灯和霓虹，眼前浮现那些久远的、如梦如幻般的场景：那些为冠军和胜利庆祝的夜晚，他第一次穿上国家队球衣的时刻，他想到的全是美好的画面，仿佛这些年他从未有过挫折。

回到家后，里奥很快睡着了。他在梦中见到海底被水草包围的房子，隔着窗能看见里面燃着蜡烛。

他梦见自己漂浮在海水中，远远地看着蜡烛微弱的光。光芒摇晃不停，随时可能会熄灭，但只要看着那束火苗，里奥就仍能沉浸在喜悦和满足中。

梦境变换场景，他在一座孤零零的海岛上，在建在海边的巨大宅邸中睡着，客厅中高高的窗被风吹着，或开或关，任凭雨水滑落、海浪声一次次传进来。

里奥觉得冷，身边却没有被子，他只能蜷缩着身体取暖。

雨水稀稀疏疏落下，一会儿就停了。在宅邸见证着夜晚再次归于沉寂时，一个身影出现在露台上。

雨停云散，月光落在来人的脸上。他走进客厅，从容地不发出任何响动，他的每个动作都协调而完美，仿佛身体已经与万物契合在一起。

他走到里奥身边，用专注到古怪的神情打量着睡着的人，然后在沙发前缓缓蹲下，半跪在里奥面前，看着他的睡容。

里奥睡着，散碎的月光落在他身上。他脸庞的线条柔和，磨散了棱角，如同被神亲自打磨过。

里奥忽然惊醒，他们对视着。

来客以专注而着迷的神情看着他，将里奥脸颊上忽然的苍白和渐渐恢复的血色都看在眼中，对他来说这是一连串让人着迷的镜头，在他适应了眼前的生活而发生变化之前，他从没这么着迷地、仔细地观察过从前的自己。

里奥每个细微的表情和动作都被他捕捉在眼中，他的眼睛忽然睁开时一闪而过的慌张，加重的呼吸带来的胸膛起伏，唇间吐出的气息。

他从没想过，过去的他是这幅模样。看着二十出头的里奥，他感觉自己在看着一个陌生人。对方看起来比现在的他并不太好，也不太坏，只是不同了。

望着曾经的里奥，来客露出欢欣的笑容。他以为望着过去的感觉会是置身天堂般美好，比爱恋更暖，比激情更甚，但亲眼看着那个旧日的自己，他却感觉到——他没什么东西可留恋。

 

深夜时，穆勒赶来了。

他为错过了里奥的退役仪式道歉，里奥呢喃着没关系，然后轻柔地搂住他。

在穆勒拥着他睡着时，里奥的梦滑向了多年以后。

在一个下雪天的早上，他和穆勒一起站在窗前。外面白雪皑皑，整个世界白得几近透明，干干净净。穆勒转头靠近他，里奥闭上眼。亲吻时，里奥的嘴唇碰到了托马斯的小虎牙，转瞬间，他似乎想起了很多事，却又都记不清了。

 

退役之后，里奥回阿根廷住了一个月，然后去了慕尼黑。

穆勒在慕尼黑的生活忽然有了色彩。每次训练后回到家就能见到里奥，在过去，这是他连想也不敢想的事。

晚上一回到家，孩子们会欢呼雀跃地跑过来抱他，里奥也会过来迎接他。每次到家之后，穆勒都会在门厅里耽搁一会儿，在那里他会抱着里奥吻上半天，然后才走进客厅。

但这天回家后，穆勒没有看到里奥的影子。孩子们前几天被穆勒的父母接走了，他本以为能享受二人世界，可里奥却不见了。

穆勒在门厅里给里奥打电话，同时感觉自己站在这里孤零零的。里奥的手机打不通，穆勒去车库看了一眼，里奥常开的车也不见了。

最初他安慰自己里奥只是去买东西了，但过了一个小时，阿根廷人仍没回来。穆勒开始给里奥的家人朋友打电话，没有人知道里奥在哪。

恍惚间，穆勒连思考都不会了。里奥的离开是他一直以来的恐惧。现在他已经不踢球了，他完全可以跑去另一片大陆或陌生的海岛，再不回欧洲，让穆勒再也找不到他。他是可以狠下心不要孩子的……

可现在，穆勒明明已经不需要担心了啊，里奥对他已经不再是从前的态度，他会和自己聊天、开玩笑，在穆勒出门时会叮嘱他小心、不要回来得太晚……这就是里奥温柔与接受的表现了，他越来越在乎自己，态度也更温和……他已经真正得到里奥了，他怎么能忽然离开？

在穆勒的脑海中，里奥已经坐上了飞机，飞向一座他从未涉足过的海岛。在那里，里奥终于可以摆脱自己，并和某个曾与他有过瓜葛的人重新在一起。

再过一个小时，如果再过一个小时里奥还不回来，穆勒只能拜托朋友联系机场，看看是否有里奥的出境记录。

他在黑暗中坐着。忽然，门口传来响动，灯也亮了。

穆勒走过去，里奥刚刚摘下围巾，正在拉开大衣的拉链。

见到穆勒苍白的面孔，里奥吃了一惊。“你这是怎么……”

话没说完，穆勒一把将他拉进怀里，然后压在墙上、急切地吻着。

“托马斯……”里奥别开头，脱了一半的大衣耷在肩膀和手臂上，“你怎么了……”

穆勒连这句话也不敢回答。他不想说出那句“我以为你走了”，唯恐这会让里奥真的产生离开的想法。

“怎么才回来？”他疲倦地问道。

“我去挑礼物了啊。过节了，路上堵得要命，我还走错了路，绕了好大一圈……”

“我给你打电话，你怎么不接？”

“去水族店的时候手机掉水里了，”里奥打量着他，“你怎么了？脸色这么难看。”

穆勒摇摇头，望着失而复得的宝物一样望着里奥。

“别让我找不到你，我会着急的。”

那天晚上穆勒有些心神不宁，甚至夜里上床时他仍是这样，他有问题想问里奥，却没说出口。里奥猜出了大概，但什么都没说。穆勒那些不能出口的话变成了身体上的不停索取，直到里奥说再不停下他会生气，穆勒才疲倦地抱着他睡了。

 

几天后，两人去穆勒的父母家把孩子接回来，带他们去游乐园玩。那天正好气温回升，孩子们穿得有些多了，两人一面带着孩子玩，一面颇有些狼狈地拿着他们脱下来的衣服、围巾和帽子。

孩子们玩得痛快，一会儿渴了、一会儿饿了，这个要吃东西，那个要歇一会儿，把两人忙得够呛。今天安德烈和本哈明异常兴奋，过了一小天，两个宝宝都累得快睡着了，带他们去吃饭时，本哈明在桌子上打起了瞌睡，里奥把他抱过来哄着，本哈明伸着胳膊要穆勒抱，但穆勒抱着他就没办法吃饭，于是里奥用碟子接着、喂穆勒东西吃。起初德国人还有些不好意思，但餐厅中人来人往，没人注意他们，里奥又催促着。

“别磨蹭，现在不吃，晚上空着肚子看烟火吗？”

穆勒笑了，赶快吞下里奥喂到嘴边的食物。

他们在餐厅里歇了好久，最后在烟火表演开始前，为孩子们严严实实地穿好衣服，带他们出去了。

气温在夜里骤降，幸而孩子们穿得多，至少不用担心他们被冻着。

在烟花之前，音乐、光影与寒意一起光临。刚刚餐厅中的温度太高，忽然来到室外，里奥有些发抖。穆勒不顾他的反对，把自己的围巾围到里奥的脖子上紧紧系着，然后两人各自抱着一个孩子等待表演开始。

第一束烟花在天边骤然炸开时，安德烈和本哈明惊奇地呼喊着。

“你看到了吗，爸爸，哇——”

本哈明指着刚刚烟火燃放的地方。话音刚落，金色的火焰从两侧燃起，中间一大团紫色高高升起，在半空中绽放，红色的火星稀稀疏疏落下。

“看那里，本哈明——”里奥为他指着，本哈明瞪大了眼睛，一面惊叹一面向爸爸手指的方向望去。

一团团金色的焰火依次在夜空中绽放，人们的欢呼伴随烟花炸开时的声响一同传来。

音乐温柔地流淌着，漫天漫地都是烟火。那些零碎的、完整的、绚丽的、摇曳的花朵依次在夜空中绽放，播撒火种般落下星星点点的红色，留下一缕缕遥远的白烟。

穆勒怀中沉甸甸地抱着安德烈。那个有着和他、和里奥相似容貌的孩子正向天空仰望着；在他身旁，里奥紧紧挨着他，抱着他们的另一个孩子，围着自己刚刚为他系上的围巾。

穆勒单手抱着孩子，他去握里奥空闲的那只手。但他刚刚碰到对方的手指，里奥就抬起手来，为本哈明指着另一处升起的光亮，然后双手抱着孩子。

“你喜欢吗？”他向本哈明问道。

“好漂亮啊——”安德烈叫了起来。

一整片红色烟火骤然升空，然后是大片的橙色和蓝色，孩子们开心地欢呼着。

在绚烂夺目的光芒下，里奥望着那些遥远的花火笑了。穆勒看着他，只几秒钟，已经足够他看清那些与自己无关的快乐了。里奥笑着，火光映在他脸上，将他的喜悦和漠然都照得清清楚楚。

穆勒没有再试着去握里奥的手。身旁有人在拍照，穆勒让了让，站到了里奥左后方。里奥没注意他的后退，还在仰头望着漫天烟火。

于是穆勒也抬头望去。

他看着那些光芒变成花朵，一丛丛绽放着，仿佛有血有肉；轰鸣的音乐响彻天际，如泣如诉。

那些五光十色、斑驳陆离的光亮，那些稍纵即逝、流光溢彩的花朵，它们肆意涂抹着黑夜，将夜幕随心所欲地变化成任何它们喜欢的样子。

穆勒眼中映着璀璨夺目的光芒。他理解身旁的人们为什么惊讶，为什么欢呼又赞叹，这样的美景，所有人都应该为之动容。他也应当如此。这样的夜晚，他不该为任何事失落，他应该快乐。

焰火散落时让穆勒想起流星划过。他有愿望，但遥不可及，无论是许愿还是努力，无论是时间还是意外，都不会让他如愿以偿。他得不到想要的一切。但无论这一事实如何清楚明确，即使勉强，即使强求，他也不会松手，再狼狈也要走下去。

或许是冷雾，或许是礼花的烟气，穆勒的喉咙刺痛起来。

天际蔓延的红光如野火一般烧着，烟花燃尽，人群散开。穆勒放下孩子，在里奥转过身时忽然吻住他。

那个吻已然晚了，时机也不对。烟火早已消散，只剩下熙攘的人群，和黑压压的、飘着残余烟雾的夜空。

里奥不会拥抱他，但穆勒知道，里奥也不会推开他。

这样就够了。

短暂的亲吻结束后，两人各自抱着一个孩子向外走。穆勒再次去牵里奥的手，这次他没有避开。

雪花静悄悄地落着。穆勒回头看了一眼。

月残星疏，天幕被翻卷的漫天风雪映得透亮。跨年的钟声在远处敲响。

又是新的一年了。


End file.
